Harry Potter et le choix du sang
by Shinjuki
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry décide de se prendre en main. Il va chercher à apprendre de nouvelles formes par lui-même. Ses amis accepteront-ils de le suivre ? Cela sera-t-il suffisant pour vaincre Voldemort? Et pourra-t-il enfin mener une vie normale?
1. 1  S'attacher un ami

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à JK Rowling à part les nouveaux personnages que je créerais.

Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, cette histoire va suivre un Harry légèrement ou totalement sombre qui va tout faire pour survivre à son destin.

Pour celles et ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire, vous verrez combien mon imagination peut parfois s'avérer cruelle. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse apprécier ce premier chapitre.

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

1 – S'attacher un ami

Angleterre. Une pluie fine, persistante et froide tombait sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours sur le pays. Une fine brume envahissait l'ensemble du territoire. Un froid glacial imprégnait l'air. Les pauvres citoyens ne comprenaient pas ce phénomène qui n'était plus intervenu depuis une cinquantaine d'années. Mêmes les météorologues se perdaient en conjecture car aucune explication scientifique sérieuse n'expliquait ainsi le dérèglement du temps. Ce temps mettait mal à l'aise les gens, les rendant maussade. Et l'air vif n'arrangeait rien. Pour un début de mois de juillet, les anglais étaient obligés de se couvrir de la tête aux pieds. Et leur mauvaise humeur empirait au fur et à mesure que les nuages stagnaient sur le pays. Tout le monde espérait revoir le chaud soleil de l'été.

Dans une banlieue aisée de Londres, une voiture se battait contre la pluie et la brume pour arriver à destination alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Tous phares allumés, la voiture accélérait dangereusement. Le conducteur était impatient de rentrer pour retrouver son chaud foyer. Sa passagère fermait les yeux pour éviter de regarder les maisons bien rangées de chaque côté de la route qui défilaient à toute vitesse. Le passager à l'arrière dégustait silencieusement une énorme sucette. Après avoir traversée la banlieue, la voiture s'engagea sur une nouvelle route pour atteindre un quartier résidentiel. Une pancarte, à peine visible, indiqua Privet Drive. Le conducteur sourit de contentement. Il accéléra encore en s'engageant dans l'allée bien rangée. Il savait le nombre de kilomètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre sa chère maison.

- Bon écoutez-moi bien ! dit le conducteur d'une voix forte. Dès que nous arrivons, vous sautez hors de la voiture. Pétunia, tu cours vers le coffre pour sortir les sacs de course. Dudley, tu te précipites vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir. Et pas de commentaire. Cette maudite pluie est aussi exécrable que l'autre anormal que nous hébergeons.

Les deux passagers hochèrent à peine la tête. Le conducteur regarda le compteur kilométrique de la voiture pour s'assurer de ses calculs. Il arriverait bientôt à destination. Bien malgré lui, il faillit louper l'entrée de sa maison. Il freina brusquement, projetant ses passagers contre l'avant. Il rétrograda les vitesses et repartit en marche arrière, pestant contre la brume épaisse qui l'empêchait de bien distinguer sa destination. Dans un crissement de pneus, il recula la voiture sur quelques mètres avant de la garer devant une petite barrière blanche. Sans attendre, il ordonna à ses passagers de sortir. Suivant le plan établi, les passagers sortirent rapidement. Pétunia était une femme maigre qui portait une capuche transparente ne plastique avec un imperméable marron. Dudley jeta sa sucette sur la banquette arrière et attrapa les clés que son père lui tendit avec ses doigts boudinés. Il se précipita de son mieux vers l'entrée de la maison. Le trajet fut difficile pour l'adolescent qui soufflait comme un bœuf. Dudley était costaud comme un buffle avec un embonpoint proéminent malgré sa pratique de la boxe. Il avait un visage rondelet, tout comme son corps. Mais il compensait par une taille plus qu'acceptable pour un jeune adolescent de dix-sept ans. Durant toute son enfance, il avait été gâté pour ses parents qui ne lui avaient jamais rien refusé, les sucreries en plus. Il chercha avec difficulté la clé de la porte d'entrée alors que sa mère se précipitait avec les trois gros saces de courses. Il finit enfin par la trouver et poussa rageusement la porte, se précipitant devant sa mère. La pauvre femme sourit d'indulgence envers son enfant chéri. Dès que le conducteur s'assura que ses passagers fussent à l'abri, il démarra pour garer la voiture devant le garage. Il prit la clé du garage et sortit pour l'ouvrir. Tout comme Dudley, le passager était imposant avec un visage de porcelet qu'une épaisse moustache venait compléter. Dès que le garage fut ouvert, il repartit vers sa voiture et entra le bolide à l'abri. Il put enfin souffler. Il était de retour dans son foyer.

Il coupa le moteur. Il sortit et referma la porte du garage. Se secouant, il se débarrassa de son imperméable jaune canari et le suspendit à un porte-manteau. Il ouvrit une porte légèrement basse pour se retrouver dans un salon illuminé par un lustre en cristal. Le salon comportait un canapé en cuir marron, un meuble de télévision et un petit bar. Sur le rebord d'une cheminée éteinte, des photos montraient le conducteur avec Pétunia et Dudley.

- Pétunia, ma douce, je me prends un petit verre de brandy pour me réchauffer, hurla le conducteur.

- Très bien Vernon, je m'occupe de préparer le repas, répondit la femme. Dudlinouchet, veux-tu bien rejoindre ton père ? Je te promets un succulent repas.

Dudley grimaça car il espérait attraper au passage une tablette de chocolat qui lui faisait envie. Cependant, la promesse de sa mère le retint à grand peine. Et il rejoignit son père dans le salon. Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Il attrapa la télécommande de la télé qui était posée sur une petite table. Il l'alluma automatiquement. Vernon s'installa à côté de son fils en sirotant son brandy. L'alcool lui fit grand bien.

- Alors, fils, comment s'est passé ton année ? D'après ton professeur de sport, tu as un talent naturel pour la boxe. Ah le noble art.

- Pas trop mal. Mais je n'ai pas d'adversaires à ma hauteur, se plaignit l'adolescent en bombant le torse.

Vernon se mit à rire.

- Tu entends ça Pétunia, notre fils est une vrai machine de compétition. Pas d'adversaires à sa hauteur. Ca c'est mon fils ! Tu pourrais envisager de devenir pro.

- Papa, je regarde la télé, indiqua son fils.

Le gros bonhomme s'excusa silencieusement et laissa son fils devant l'émission qu'il regardait. Tout dans cette maison indiquait qu'elle était parfaitement tenue. Pas un brin de poussière ne trouvait place dans cette maison. Pétunia était l'exemple parfait de la femme au foyer. Et elle tenait à cette réputation devant ses amies de Privet Drive. D'ailleurs, un agréable fumet se dégageait déjà de la cuisine qui mit l'eau à la bouche de Vernon. Le bonhomme leva son imposant postérieur pour se rendre dans la cuisine. La pièce était d'un blanc métallique où aucune chaleur ne se faisait sentir. Tout était parfaitement rangé comme dans le salon. Un soin méticuleux était apporté à chaque ustensile. A peine utilisé, à peine lavé. Vernon se penchait déjà au-dessus de la poêle où trois gros morceaux de viande mijotaient avec des lardons et des oignons.

- Hum, chérie, ça sent rudement bon, la complimenta son mari.

- Je vais me surpasser pour le dîner de ce soir. Ce temps m'a inspiré.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Mais que font les autorités pour régler ce problème ? Nous, pauvres gens, qui devons courir pour éviter d'être trempés jusqu'aux os afin de pouvoir manger. C'est vraiment intolérable, s'emporta Vernon.

Pétunia approuva derechef les propos de son mari. Elle trouvait scandaleux que les autorités du pays n'assurent pas un minimum le confort de ses honnêtes concitoyens. Vernon continua ses contestations.

- C'est tout de même incroyable. Et ces soi-disant scientifiques qui n'arrivent même pas à nous fournir une explication claire. On se demande où passent nos impôts. Car c'est avec notre argent, durement gagné, que ces gens vivent. Et voilà le résultat. Je te le dis ma chérie, notre pays part à la dérive.

- Je te l'ai toujours dit, ces scientifiques, c'est de l'esbroufe pour nous voler. Et il n'y a pas qu'eux. Regarde donc ces gens qui travaillent dans les postes de police. Ils sont bien au chaud alors que nous grelotons quand nous voulons sortir. Et que fait le gouvernement ? Rien. Je te jure, des voleurs sans âme qui ne pensent qu'à leur petit confort sans se préoccuper de nous.

- C'est intolérable ! Si j'étais au pouvoir, je te ferais un ménage dans ce tas d'escrocs. C'est comme il est intolérable que nous ayons à supporter une certaine personne car soi-disant il est de notre famille. Qui se moque de qui ? Depuis bientôt seize ans, nous hébergeons un anormal, et quelle reconnaissance avons-nous eu ? Rien. Juste des menaces. Alors que nous avons bon cœur et que nous sommes généreux, nous sommes exploités. Quand je pense que l'on ne nous paie même pas pour les besoins de ce monstre, vitupéra Vernon.

- Je le sais mon pauvre chéri. Mais dans son monde fou, nous ne sommes pas considérés. Et je suis certaine de que c'est de sa faute si tout part de travers, assura Pétunia.

- Et comme d'habitude, les autorités compétentes ne peuvent pas intervenir. Des bons à rien je te dis. Il pourrait surgir une catastrophe que le gouvernement ne ferait rien. Tu veux mon avis, dit Vernon en baissant la voix et en regardant autour de lui pour être certain de ne pas être entendu, je suis sûr que notre gouvernement est de mèche avec les autres fous. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il existe une telle corruption dans notre pays.

Le mari et la femme se regardèrent en parfaite compréhension. Et ensemble ils regardèrent vers le plafond. Leurs regards étaient dirigés vers une petite chambre située à l'étage. La chambre en question abritait le monstre qu'ils hébergeaient. Elle était assez petite avec le minimum de mobilier : une armoire à vêtements, un lit moyen, un bureau et une chaise. En dix pas, la chambre était vite visitée. Pas de décoration, des murs gris et une fenêtre. Pourtant divers objets sortaient de l'ordinaire. Une cage avec une chouette blanche trônait sur le bureau. Ensuite un chaudron était posé au pied du lit. Des journaux étaient éparpillés avec des photos où les personnages bougeaient. D'épais livres étaient entassés dans un coin. Les livres avaient un aspect ancien. Dans le lit, un drap recouvrait entièrement un corps. Le drap se soulevait au rythme régulier de la respiration du dormeur qui était légèrement recroquevillé. Des cheveux noirs dépassaient à peine ainsi que le début d'un bâton. La chouette blanche dormait sur son perchoir. Le vacarme de la famille Dursley n'avait pas troublé le sommeil du dormeur. Celui-ci se retourna contre le mur car son lit y était collé. Il ronflait à peine. Il murmurait dans son sommeil. Ses paroles étaient intelligibles. Le monstre-dormeur avait la taille humaine d'un adolescent de seize ans. Soudain il se redressa en tendant son bâton. Il avait le souffle court et transpirait abondamment. De magnifiques yeux verts scrutaient avec terreur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La chouette blanche se réveilla tout aussi brusquement. Le monstre-dormeur se frotta le front machinalement. Au travers de quelques mèches, une cicatrice en frome d'éclair apparut. Il se recoucha pesamment. En réalité, le monstre-dormeur était un sorcier. Et pas n'importe quel sorcier. Le plus célèbre qui soit, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter était un jeune adolescent dont les seize ans approchaient. Aux yeux de sa famille, son anormalité résidait dans le fait qu'il était un sorcier. Et un sorcier avec un destin extraordinaire. A l'âge de un an, il était parvenu à vaincre le plus puissant mage noir du monde magique sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer. A onze ans, il avait intégré la célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, Poudlard. Et depuis, pas une année ne s'était passée sans qu'il ne vive des aventures extraordinaires. Cependant toutes ces années ne l'avaient pas préparé à confronter la mort d'aussi près depuis sa quatrième année, quand le mage noir était revenu. A partir de là, les morts s'étaient succédé sur sa route. Et là, à la fin de sa cinquième année, son dernier lien avec ses parents avait été assassiné sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Son mentor lui avait alors fourni l'explication de toutes ces morts. Une prophétie le liait au mage noir qui le pourchassait. Cette prophétie expliquait en grande partie l'assassinat de ses parents, de son parrain, de Cédric Digorry, les tentatives d'assassinat à l'encontre de ses amis. Harry Potter était véritablement un sorcier célèbre à cause de tout cela car il avait échappé au mage noir plus souvent que n'importe quel sorcier qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route. Mais maintenant, il prenait pleinement conscience que son destin était tracé. Pourtant une horrible douleur lui poignardait le cœur. La perte de son parrain. La seule personne dont il aurait pu dire qu'elle était sa famille. Malheureusement, ce rêve avait pris fin avec la perte de son parrain.

Harry se leva pesamment de son lit. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama trop grand lui qui avait été porté par son cousin. Il marcha sur les journaux étalés, n'y faisant pas attention. S'approchant de son bureau, il prit ses lunettes pour les poser devant ses yeux encore rougis. Depuis son retour, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et s'était laissé à aller pour pleurer son parrain. Et dès ce moment, les cauchemars avaient repris. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène de la mort de son parrain. Comme un film sur le mode répétition, il revoyait la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Sirius et lui se battant côte à côte. Et Bellatrix, la cousine de son parrain, lui jetant par derrière le sort de mort. A chaque fois, Harry voulait protéger son parrain, mais rien n'y faisait. Il restait figé sur place et voyait le corps sans vie de Sirius passer à travers l'arcade de la salle du Département des Mystères, pour disparaître totalement. Et tout s'enchaînait. Il revoyait la mort de ses parents, de Cédric, et il imaginait la mort de ses amis. Les nuits de Harry étaient en l'occurrence assez agités. Et à chaque fois, il avait peur de s'endormir. Et il ne pouvait pas trouver de réconfort auprès de sa famille moldue qui le détestait.

Il ouvrit la cage de sa chouette et se posta devant la fenêtre. Il regarda la pluie tombée en silence. Sa chouette se posa sur son épaule droite et lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille. Machinalement, Harry caressa le doux plumage de sa chouette.

- Je sais Hedwige, tu veux sortir. Mais crois-tu que ce soit prudent par ce temps ? lui demanda le jeune sorcier.

La chouette ulula de contrariété. Harry abandonna et ouvrit la fenêtre. Hedwige prit son envol pour disparaître. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir avant le retour de sa seule amie dans cette maison. Il referma la fenêtre car la température chuta brusquement à cause du froid qui s'était engouffré dans la pièce. Harry grelotta légèrement. Il se vêtit de la robe de chambre qui se trouvait sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il s'installa à son bureau en allumant la petite lampe de chevet qui était posée. Sur celui-ci, trois feuillets étaient posés. Il s'agissait de lettres de ses plus proches amis. Une en particulier lui tenait à cœur sans qu'il ne le comprenne. Pourtant elle était courte comparée aux deux autres. Une simple phrase y était inscrite.

_Harry, nous pensons très fort à toi, et si tu veux me parler je suis disponible._

_Ginny Weasley_

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ce petit mot le réconfortait. Il n'avait cependant pas envie d'y répondre. Il plia soigneusement les trois lettres pour les ranger dans un tiroir. Ensuite, il resta là à réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, son estomac lui rappela sa présence. Harry aurait dû se relever pour rejoindre sa famille, mais il se savait indésirable. Il préférait attendre la nuit quand toute la maisonnée dormait. Il n'avait pas envie de se confronter avec son oncle. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Alors il laissa ses pensées reprendre le cours de leurs courses folles. Il repensa à toutes les années passées. Et invariablement elles revenaient sur cette prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-prononcer-le-Nom. Et la colère le prenait à chaque fois. Sortant un parchemin, il se mit à noter la prophétie :

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

Relisant les paroles de la prophétie, Harry repensa aux paroles de son directeur. Selon lui, le pouvoir de Harry résidait dans l'amour. Le jeune homme eut un sourire moqueur à ce souvenir. L'amour n'avait pas empêché son parrain de mourir. Ni même Cédric ou ses parents. Il avait assez vu à l'œuvre Voldemort pour savoir que l'Amour n'atteindrait jamais le mage noir. Son mentor avait voulu le réconforter de manière touchante, mais avec le temps, ces paroles sonnaient creuses. Au bout de plus d'une heure de réflexion, le jeune sorcier fit valdinguer tous les objets sur le bureau. Il renversa sa chaise et se mit à donner des coups de pieds dans les livres posés au sol. Il entendit à peine son oncle hurler contre lui. Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur son visage. Il avait envie de fuir cet endroit. Il voulait tout abandonner. Il sentait le désespoir qui gagnait toujours un peu plus d'intensité en lui. Et pourtant il prit une décision. Une décision radicale. Il décida d'arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Puisque Voldemort voulait le tuer, alors soit il accepterait. Mais il emporterait avec lui le mage responsable de tous ses malheurs. Pour mener à bien ce projet, il devait fuir de chez son oncle. Mais comment faire quand on n'était pas majeur et que sa fortune se trouvait dans le monde magique ? Harry se trouvait dans une impasse.

Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir à ses différentes possibilités. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie en la présence de moldu car il enfreindrait le Secret du Code Magique. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner car il ne savait pas comment faire. De plus, il portait la Trace qui permettait au Ministère de surveiller ses moindres actes magiques. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse. Mais dès qu'il trouverait, que ferait-il ? Il avait besoin d'acquérir plus de connaissances magiques pour être à la hauteur de son adversaire. Il se rappelait encore la confrontation entre Albus et Voldemort. Jamais il n'avait assisté à un tel de combat. Tant de magie avait été utilisée. Et avec quelle maestria. Et cette maudite prophétie lui prêtait un pouvoir. Quelle blague ! songea le jeune sorcier. Sa seule source de connaissances magiques se trouvait à Poudlard. Et Harry savait exactement où, dans la Section Interdite. Il lui faudrait alors pénétrer cet endroit. Là encore, la question se posait de savoir comment. En réalité, beaucoup de questions de logistiques se posaient au jeune sorcier. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il se prit la tête dans la main car il ne voyait que des impasses se dresser devant lui. Songeant à ses amis proches, il se demandait comment ils réagiraient.

Il songea à Ron qui foncerait tête baissée. Bien que se rappelant le fin stratège qu'il était aux échecs, Harry révisa sa position. Il songea alors à son autre ami le plus proche, Hermione. Elle était le cerveau de leur groupe. Elle lui suggérerait certainement d'être patient et de compter sur le professeur Dumbledore. Là encore, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry. Si il devait attendre encore, d'autres personnes risquaient de mourir par sa faute. Soudain, le fait de penser à Hermione le fit bondir de son lit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de penser à son amie venait de lui donner une idée qu'il devinait derrière un brouillard. Il se concentra en faisant les cent pas. Il fit le tri de ce qu'il connaissait de son amie jusqu'à trouver la réponse. Il eut d'un coup envie de crier de joie. Il venait de trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici. Un moyen auquel même les sorciers les plus intelligents et les plus machiavéliques ne songeaient jamais. Harry savait maintenant quelle créature magique pouvait l'aider à s'échapper d'ici. Une créature si insignifiante aux yeux des sorciers que son rôle devait passer inaperçu. Harry prit aussitôt des dispositions. Il sortit de sa chambre et vérifia que sa famille était bien dans le salon. La famille Dursley regardait paisiblement la télé. Harry rentra dans sa chambre et la verrouilla avec la clé. Ensuite il jeta un sort de silence dans sa chambre. Désormais, personne ne pouvait entendre ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Par précaution, il jeta un sort de bouclier. Il pria silencieusement Merlin que son plan marche.

- Dobby ! appela Harry dans le silence de sa chambre.

De longues secondes passèrent qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour le jeune sorcier. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer quand soudain une petite créature verdâtre avec de longues oreilles et un torchon sur le corps apparut dans un crac sonore. Dobby était un elfe de maison qui avait libéré de sa servitude par Harry à la fin de la deuxième année du jeune sorcier. L'elfe arrivait à la hauteur des cuisses du jeune homme. Il redressa la tête avec joie en le voyant. Il lui sauta au cou, fou de joie.

- Oh Maître Harry Potter m'a appelé ! Maître Harry Potter ne m'a pas oublié ! Dobby est si content.

- Oui Dobby, je suis aussi ravi de te revoir, dit Harry qui tentait de se débarrasser de l'elfe.

Malgré sa maigreur, l'elfe avait une force certaine. Harry parvint au bout d'un long moment à reposer l'elfe au sol. Dobby avait de grands yeux marron foncés qui pouvaient virer au noir dans la nuit. Harry attendait patiemment quelques secondes en installant l'elfe sur son lit et en le priant de faire silence. Harry angoissait de recevoir une lettre du Ministère. Pourtant rien ne vint. Aucun hibou. Le jeune sorcier se mit à souffler d'apaisement. Il s'assit à côté de l'elfe.

- Maître Harry Potter a appelé Dobby. Que peut faire Dobby ?

- Réponds simplement à mes questions. Tu viens de me demander ce que tu peux faire pour moi, pourtant tu travailles à Poudlard.

- Maître Harry Potter, Dobby est un elfe libre qui peut aller où bon lui semble. J'ai été engagé par le Grand Albus Dumbledore en tant qu'elfe libre.

- Mais tout de même tu es soumis à l'autorité de Poudlard, non ? insista Harry.

- Non, Maître Harry Potter. Dobby peut quitter Poudlard quand il le désire, et ne pas revenir. Alors je ne serais plus lié à Poudlard.

- Et si jamais un sorcier te proposait de t'engager, tu pourrais alors quitter Poudlard ?

- Oui Maître Harry Potter. Mais personne n'a voulu engager le pauvre Dobby car il est un elfe libre. Heureusement le Grand ….

- Oui je sais, le coupa Harry. Dobby, si un sorcier t'engageait comme elfe libre, tu pourrais toujours t'en aller si tu en as envie ?

- Oui, Maître Harry Potter. Dobby ne comprend pas où Maître Harry Potter veut en venir.

- Dobby, maintenant que tu es un elfe libre, il n'y a plus moyen de t'enchaîner à un sorcier ?

- Non, Maître Harry Potter. A moins que Dobby ne le décide.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir aux explications de l'elfe. Une sorte de plan se dessinait dans sa tête. Pour réussir, il devait convaincre son petit ami. Et le risque était grand. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entreprendre. Il devait tenter le tout pout le tout. Dobby regardait Harry avec ses grands yeux, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Dobby, accepterais-tu de t'attacher à ma personne ? Accepterais-tu de me seconder dans tout ce que j'entreprendrais ? Accepterais-tu d'exécuter tous mes ordres sans discuter ? Accepterais-tu de me prêter ta force ? Et accepterais-tu de me rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que je te libère à nouveau ?

La réponse fusa.

- Maître Harry Potter, Dobby serait honoré de servir Maître Harry Potter. Maître Harry Potter est un si noble sorcier.

- Pourtant Dobby, je m'apprête à commettre certains actes qui ne feront pas ma gloire. Mais il faut que je le fasse si je veux vaincre Voldemort, avoua avec désespoir Harry.

- Dobby n'a pas besoin de tout comprendre. Dobby comprend que c'est pour vaincre les mauvais sorciers. Alors Dobby accepte. A partir de ce moment, Dobby ne travaille plus pour Poudlard. Dobby est au service de Maître Harry Potter.

L'elfe toucha la baguette du jeune sorcier. Un filament violet s'en échappa et s'enroula autour du long doit de la créature. A cet instant, Dobby, elfe libre, échangeait sa liberté contre son service dévoué envers Harry Potter. Le jeune sorcier ne sut que dire. Il remercia simplement son ami.


	2. 2  La magie elfique

Bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite en avance une Bonne et Heureuse Année 2011. J'espère qu'elle vous apportera tout ce que vous désirez et que vous continuerez à me lire. Voilà pour les voeux.

Bon, je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surpris par le nombre de reviews dus au premier chapitre. et je ferais de mon mieux pour que cette histoire continue de vous passionner par la suite. Donc, continuez ainsi.

Benji : ce n'est que le commencement.

Le poloiste : mon histoire va explorer les faces cachées de la magie comme par exemple celles des elfes ou d'autres créatures. donc à suivre.

Klaude : ce n'est qu'un hors-d'oeuvre ! lol

Maximilien : c'était le but recherché. je voulais situer le début de cette fic au tout début des vacances, histoire d'appécier l'état d'esprit du personnage.

OoOXylionOoO : _ne m'abandonne pas en cours de route._

Mikamic : et j'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes. merci pour le compliment.

Sheltan : tu restes toujours trop impatient. je ne te dirais pas de combien de chapitres je suis en avance.

Best280 : même réponse pour toi.

Ronald : et je vais continuer comme ça, du moins je le conçois.

Après avoir répondu à tout le monde, je vous laisse profiter.

bientôt pour le prochain chapitre cru 2011

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

2 – La magie elfique

Harry était fier de lui. Il avait trouvé seul la solution de son problème. Maintenant il devait se servir de ce nouvel avantage. Mais d'abord, il devait encore s'assurer de quelques points.

- Dobby, maintenant que tu es à mon service, je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles Maître. Harry ou Harry Potter suffiront amplement.

- Oui Maî …

Le pauvre elfe ne termina pas sa phrase devant le regard courroucé de son maître.

- Oui … Harry Potter.

- Bien, maintenant, je veux bien comprendre ce qu'implique le fait que tu sois à mon service. Je t'assure le gîte, le couvert et l'habillement.

- Oui … Harry Potter.

- Mais si je te donne des vêtements, je te rends ta liberté, non ?

- Pas si vous spécifiez que c'est pour me vêtir. Je reste donc à votre service.

- Je comprends. Pour te loger, tu dormiras à Poudlard durant l'année scolaire. Et à propos de Poudlard, le directeur va savoir que tu n'es plus au service de l'école.

- Hé bien Harry Potter, le Grand Albus Dumbledore a rangé mon contrat sous une pile de documents. Et comme c'est une simple feuille, elle disparaîtra automatiquement.

- Hum ouais ! Mais je fais confiance à Dumbledore pour le remarquer. Si il te pose des questions, je ne veux pas que tu lui répondes que tu travailles pour moi.

- Je ne crois pas que le pauvre Dobby soit la principale préoccupation du Grand Albus Dumbledore. L'autre soir, il est rentré blessé d'un voyage. Et le professeur Rogue le soignait.

L'information intéressa tout de suite le jeune sorcier. Il se promit d'interroger plus tard son elfe.

- Autre point, Dobby. Durant les vacances scolaires, que font les elfes ?

- Ils continuent à entretenir le château, mais à un rythme moins soutenu. Cependant, à la mi-août, nous reprenons une intense activité pour préparer la rentrée.

- Donc il faudra que je te renvoie à cette période, pensa à haute voix Harry. Bon oublions ça pour le moment. Dobby, peux-tu me parler de ta magie ?

- Que désires savoir Harry Potter ? Dobby répondra à toutes ses questions.

- Comment fais-tu pour transplaner hors et à l'intérieur de Poudlard ?

- Les elfes, à cause de leur condition, ne sont pas soumis au même environnement magique que les sorciers. Toutes les créatures magiques ne perçoivent pas la magie de la même manière.

Harry ne comprit pas l'explication de son ami. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'environnement magique. Dobby dut lui expliquer plus en détail. Selon les dires de l'elfe, la magie comporterait diverses infrastructures qui étaient reliées entre elles. Ces infrastructures étaient perçues différemment par chaque créature magique. Ainsi chaque créature voyageait au travers de ces infrastructures selon son type. Ces infrastructures étaient aussi variées que le nombre de créatures magiques empruntant ces infrastructures magiques. Evidemment toutes les créatures ne pouvaient pas les emprunter. Harry comprit mieux.

- Dobby, pourrais-tu m'apprendre à transplaner à travers ces infrastructures ?

La question de Harry surprit l'elfe de maison.

- Harry Potter, jamais un sorcier n'a demandé à un elfe de lui enseigner la magie. Et un sorcier voit la magie différemment d'un elfe. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que notre magie n'est pas détectable.

- Je comprends, mais si je désirais apprendre. J'en ai besoin Dobby.

- Harry Potter me ferait un grand honneur de lui enseigner. Mais Dobby pense la chose impossible.

- Pourquoi ? insista Harry.

- Harry Potter doit comprendre que la magie des elfes est différente de celles des sorciers car nous pouvons la voir avec nos yeux. Les sorciers se moquent souvent de cet aspect de notre personne, mais elle nous ait indispensable pour les servir discrètement.

- Et je parie que comme les sorciers vous considèrent comme des créatures inférieures aucun ne s'est jamais intéressé à votre magie.

- Oui Harry Potter.

- Alors je vais être le premier sorcier à apprendre d'un elfe, décida Harry. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut savoir pour apprendre ta magie.

- Harry Potter, je ne sais pas. Il faudrait en premier que vous appreniez à voir la magie. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que vous ouvriez votre esprit à la magie.

- M'ouvrir à la magie ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Dobby va vous expliquer. Les sorciers utilisent la magie en se servant de leur imagination. Par le biais de leurs baguettes magiques, les sorciers accomplissent des sorts que leur imagination envisage. Mais pour sentir la magie, ils doivent s'ouvrir à elle avec leur esprit. Je crois que les sorciers appellent cela l'étude de l'Eclatologie. Il s'agit d'une branche de la sorcellerie que peu de sorciers étudient. Dobby sait que le Grand Albus Dumbledore a étudié cette branche.

- Et en quoi ça consiste ? demanda Harry.

- Il s'agit de l'étude des éclats magiques dus à des sorts magiques. Certains sorciers peuvent ainsi détecter la nature de certains sortilèges rien que par leur ressenti magique car ils ont ouvert leur esprit.

- Et comment ouvrir mon esprit ?

- Harry Potter le sait, il faut connaître l'occlumancie et la legilimancie. Ces deux pratiques magiques permettent à votre esprit de ressentir la magie.

Le jeune sorcier fut surpris par cette nouvelle. Severus Rogue ne lui avait jamais parlé des possibilités de cette pratique de la magie. Et Harry en gardait un très mauvais souvenir. Pourtant, il allait devoir surmonter son aversion pour cette pratique magique.

- Dobby, saurais-tu m'enseigner ces deux pratiques ?

L'elfe de maison réfléchit un bon moment avant de répondre.

- Harry Potter, Dobby ne sait pas s'il pourra. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, je vois la magie. Et je vois combien votre magie peut être puissante. Mais vous demandez à Dobby de pénétrer votre esprit par une infrastructure magique que je suis le seul à percevoir.

- Peut-être. Mais dans le principe, c'est la même chose, quelque soit l'infrastructure. Et n'oublies pas que tu as accepté de m'aider sans poser de questions.

L'elfe voulut protester mais il vit une si forte détermination dans le regard du jeune sorcier qu'il céda.

- Dobby comprend. Dobby aidera Harry Potter de son mieux.

- Très bien. Nous commencerons dès demain matin. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir autre chose, tu peux me faire transplaner avec toi à l'intérieur de Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr, Dobby peut. Où veut se rendre Harry Potter ?

- Je veux que tu nous transportes dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et plus particulièrement dans la Section Interdite.

- Harry Potter ! s'exclama Dobby choqué. Seuls les élèves de septième de année peuvent se rendre dans cet endroit. Et avec un accès restreint. De même que seuls sorciers peuvent y accéder. De noirs secrets sont gardés dans cette section.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux m'y rendre. Quand Voldemort était étudiant à Poudlard, je suis certain qu'il a réussi à pénétrer cette section. Et je veux savoir ce qu'il y recherchait. Il n'a pas acquis sa puissance juste en suivant les cours dispensés à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi Harry Potter veut se rendre dans cet endroit ?

- Dobby, écoutes-moi. Je vais te révéler un secret que tu devras garder. Mes amis ne sont pas encore au courant mais ils se doutent de quelque chose. Une prophétie me lie à Voldemort. Et elle dit qu'aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'un de nous vit. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela signifie ? Si je ne me défends pas mieux, je risque de mourir. Mais avant moi, d'autres personnes mourront. Et je ne veux plus que cela se produise. J'en ai assez que des gens se sacrifient pour moi.

Des sanglots se firent entendre dans la voix du jeune sorcier. L'elfe de maison les perçut. A partir de cet instant, il décida de prendre fait et cause pour son maître. L'elfe bomba le torse.

- Dobby est fier de servir un aussi grand sorcier que Harry Potter. Dobby aidera son maître. Dobby fera tout pour aider son maître.

- Merci Dobby. Et une chose. Je ne suis pas ton maître, je suis ton ami. Et tu es mon ami. Donc, je veux plus t'entendre m'appeler maître.

- Oui Harry Potter. Voulez-vous partir maintenant ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. L'elfe prit la main de son ami. Et ils transplanèrent. La sensation fut étrange pour Harry qui se crut aspiré dans un tourbillon vert qui se serait trouvé au cœur d'un entonnoir. Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes. Arrivant à destination, Harry vacilla sur ses jambes et s'écroula au sol. La sensation était différente de celle d'un portoloin.

- Harry Potter se sent bien ? demanda un Dobby inquiet.

- Oui je te rassure. Mais il fait tout noir, c'est normal ?

- Dobby va allumer.

D'un claquement de doigt, Dobby éclaira la pièce. La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Harry. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une rangée d'étagères en bois épais où de nombreux livres étaient agencés. Harry se leva péniblement et regarda autour de lui. Il était environné de milliers de livres. Comme le reste du château, la pièce était constituée de pierre et de poutres en bois. Des chandelles brûlaient d'un feu magique à chaque étagère. Chacune d'elle était composée de cinq niveaux atteignant presque le plafond. Harry en eut le vertige. Ils marchèrent le long de l'allée où ils se trouvaient pour déboucher devant un mur. Regardant sur sa droite et sur sa gauche, Harry compta dix allées de chaque côté. Il se rendit compte alors de la tâche surhumaine qui l'attendait. Comment trouver ce qu'il recherchait ?

- Dobby, sais-tu comment consulter les livres qui m'intéresseraient ?

- Dobby est désolé. Dobby n'était jamais venu ici auparavant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Par où commencer ?

- Que recherche Harry Potter ?

- Tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir puissant. Et tout ce que Voldemort a pu consulter pour devenir ce qu'il est.

- Harry Potter a beaucoup de recherches à faire. Harry Potter devrait être plus précis.

La réflexion de l'elfe parut judicieuse à Harry. Il s'assit au sol et se mit à réfléchir. Il se remémora alors le soir où il avait assisté au retour du mage noir. Voldemort s'était targué d'avoir déjoué la mort. Se pouvait-il qu'il existât une pratique de la magie qui rende immortel ? Il connaissait déjà la Pierre Philosophale. Y avait-il un autre moyen ?

- Dobby, puis-je utiliser la magie en toute sécurité ici sans être détecté par le Ministère ?

- Dobby le pense. Poudlard bénéficie de beaucoup de magie qui brouille la Trace jusqu'à votre majorité. Dès que vous aurez dix-sept ans, la Trace disparaîtra.

- Très bien ! Accio livres avec le mot immortalité, lança Harry.

Une dizaine de livres se détachèrent des étagères pour atterrir aux pieds du jeune sorcier. Tous étaient aussi épais les uns que les autres.

- Dobby, peux-tu me récupérer un sac où je rangerais ces livres ?

Dobby disparut dans un crac sonore. Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il lui fallait encore.

- Accio livres sur l'Eclatologie ! Accio livres sur la puissance magique !

Une quarantaine de livres volèrent en direction du jeune sorcier avant de tomber au sol. Dobby réapparut. Il était retourné dans la chambre de Harry pour prendre son sac de cours que l'elfe avait vidé. Il réduisit les livres pour les ranger.

- Dobby, les livres sur l'Eclatologie me donneront certainement des indications sur l'occlumancie et la legilimancie.

- Certainement Harry Potter puisque ces deux pratiques font partie du domaine de compétence de l'Eclatologie.

- Parfait. Nous pouvons rentrer, dicta Harry.

L'elfe éteignit toutes les bougies, et les deux voleurs repartirent comme ils étaient venus. Harry n'éprouvait aucune honte à avoir commis ce petit crime. Il savait dans quelle voie il s'engageait. Harry déposa son sac au sol et se réinstalla sur son lit. Maintenant qu'il possédait les connaissances, il devait trouver un endroit pour travailler. Un endroit sûr.

- Dobby, peux-tu te rendre discrètement à Square Grimmaurd afin de t'assurer que personne n'y vive ?

Dobby obtempéra sur l'heure. Et l'elfe disparut à nouveau. Harry ouvrit son sac pour contempler son butin. Cinquante livres étaient entassés pêle-mêle dans son sac. Il secoua son sac pour les faire tomber sur son lit. Il leur redonna leur taille normale. Il consulta les titres de quelques livres : _De la vie à la mort sans rien craindre_, _Les phénix dans le temps_, _De la magie élémentaire à la magie authentique_, _Voyage au cœur de l'esprit magique_, _Magie Noire de l'immortalité_, _La magie coercitive_, _La Magie des éléments_. En lisant tous ces titres, Harry comprit que la tâche serait ardue. En attendant le retour de Dobby, Harry décida de lire le livre sur les phénix. Celui-ci l'attira plus que les autres car il aurait aimé avoir un tel oiseau à ses côtés. Il avait testé lui-même les pouvoirs prodigieux de l'oiseau. Il finissait à peine de lire la préface que Dobby reparut.

- Harry Potter, Square Grimmaurd est désert. Désormais vous pouvez emménager dans votre demeure.

- Comment ça ? Square Grimmaurd ne m'appartient pas, dit un Harry interloqué.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, le dernier descendant Black vous a couché sur son testament. Vous êtes légalement propriétaire du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? demanda Harry. Moi-même je n'ai reçu aucun courrier me signalant ce fait.

- Quand un elfe de maison est lié à un sorcier, une certaine magie se crée entre eux. Un nouvel environnement magique se crée. Et tout ce qui est rattaché au sorcier se rattache aussi à l'elfe. Quand j'ai pénétré la maison, cet environnement magique était mis en place. Donc Square Grimmaurd vous appartient. Et j'ai trouvé le testament de votre parrain que j'ai consulté. Kreattur a voulu m'en empêcher mais je l'ai enfermé dans un placard.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir rapporté le testament ?

- Des sorciers sont apparus. J'ai reconnu Messieurs Weasley et Lupin. Et comme Harry Potter ne désire pas que les sorciers sachent que Dobby travaille pour Harry Potter, je me suis caché jusqu'à leur départ. Ensuite j'ai libéré Kreattur en lui faisant promettre de se taire.

- Comment as-tu réussi cet exploit ?

- Il existe chez les elfes de maison une hiérarchie de pouvoir, basé sur la confiance qu'accorde le maître. Plus cette confiance est grande, plus le pouvoir de commandement chez un elfe est important. Et comme Dobby a votre confiance, je surpasse Kreattur dans cette hiérarchie de pouvoir. Il est donc obligé de suivre mes ordres sinon il y aura des représailles.

- Incroyable ! fut le seul mot que trouva Harry.

Au fur et à mesure que Harry discutait avec Dobby, il découvrait tout un univers de la magie qui lui était méconnu. Il découvrait tout un ensemble de règles que même Hermione ignorait. Sa détermination s'en trouva renforcée. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Dobby rangea les livres tombés sur le lit. L'elfe avait entrepris de faire un peu de ménage. Petit à petit, Harry rangeait ses pensées au fur et à mesure des informations. Et une idée commençait à germer dans sa tête.

- Dobby, les pouvoirs des elfes ne servent pas qu'à entretenir la maison des sorciers ? Je t'ai déjà vu t'en servir pour me protéger.

- Dobby se rappelle bien de cet épisode. Son ancien maître est vraiment un très mauvais sorcier.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. En plus de la magie de l'esprit, tu pourrais m'apprendre la magie sans baguette ?

- D'après ce que Dobby a entendu, Harry Potter a déjà expérimenté cette magie.

- Oui, mais c'était de manière inconsciente, contra Harry.

- Dobby pourrait. Mais comme pour la magie de l'esprit, Harry Potter doit apprendre à ouvrir son esprit à la magie.

- Retour à la case départ. Une dernière question, et ce sera tout pour ce soir. Si je désire me rendre dans la maison de mes parents à Godric's Hollow, pourrais-tu t'assurer que c'est sans risque ?

- Bien sûr. Dobby peut s'y rendre maintenant, proposa l'elfe.

- S'il te plaît.

L'elfe disparut à nouveau. Pendant l'absence de l'elfe, Harry réfléchit à ses différentes possibilités. Il possédait maintenant ce qu'il lui fallait pour entreprendre ses futurs projets comme il l'entendait. Il pourrait à l'avenir quitter Poudlard sans aucun problème. Dobby lui apprendrait à transplaner et à utiliser sa magie différemment. Et surtout il pourrait se concentrer pour trouver le moyen de détruire Voldemort. Toutes ces réflexions durèrent à peine cinq minutes, le temps pour Dobby de revenir.

- Harry Potter, nous pouvons nous rendre à Godric's Hollow en toute sécurité. La maison est inhabitée. Et elle vous appartient de plein droit. Mais Harry Potter, la maison n'est pas belle.

- Je te remercie Dobby pour ton aide. Je prendrais ma décision demain. Pour l'instant, il me faut dormir. Tu peux rester ici ce soir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de place, mais à partir de demain, tout cela va changer. Ah oui, Hedwige devrait rentrer cette nuit, si tu peux lui ouvrir, s'il te plaît.

- Dobby vit pour servir Harry Potter.

Harry s'endormit en oubliant complètement de manger. Cette nuit-là, comme les nuits d'auparavant, les cauchemars de Harry revinrent à la charge. Cependant, les choses changèrent. De gros yeux noirs interrompirent le flux des rêves qui se déversaient habituellement dans la tête du jeune sorcier. Et pour la première fois, Harry put enfin dormir sans rêver.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un faim de loup. Cependant il se sentait extrêmement bien. Reposé après plusieurs jours d'avoir trop couru, lui semblai-il. Et soudain les détails de la nuit lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il appela Dobby. L'elfe sortit de l'armoire de Harry.

- Dobby, serais-tu intervenu dans mes rêves cette nuit ? demanda à brûle pourpoint Harry.

- Dobby s'excuse, Harry Potter. Durant son service chez Gryffondor, Dobby a souvent entendu l'amie de Harry Potter, Miss Granger, que Harry Potter faisait souvent de mauvais rêves.

- Dobby, tu as pénétré mon esprit. C'est génial. A partir de ce matin, nous allons pouvoir nous entraîner à l'occlumancie, s'enthousiasma Harry.

- Harry Potter n'est pas fâché contre Dobby ? demanda l'elfe avec inquiétude.

- Non, je ne t'en veux, tu as très bien agi.

- Dobby est soulagé. Harry Potter désire peut-être mangé ?

- Oui. Mais nous ne passerons pas la journée ici.

Harry se débarrassa de son pyjama pour enfiler des habits neufs. Il jeta les mêmes sorts qu'hier et prit son sac où il rangea tous les livres de magie, pris la veille. Ensuite il s'accrocha à main de Dobby. L'elfe les fit transplaner au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ils atterrirent dans le salon. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, rien n'avait changé. La maison était absolument vide à l'exception de Kreattur. Harry l'appela sur le champ.

- Kreattur je t'ordonne de venir immédiatement.

Un petit elfe apparut, sortant du couloir.

- Saleté de sorcier de sang-mêlé. Tiens, voilà le retour de l'autre espèce d'elfe qui se croit tout permis. Bonjour maître. Saleté de sorcier traître à leur sang.

- Kreattur, à partir de ce jour, je t'interdis de proférer la moindre injure envers mes amis ou moi-même. Dobby est ton supérieur et tu lui obéiras comme tu m'obéiras, ordonna Harry.

L'elfe voulut protester mais sa langue resta coller à son palais. Désormais Harry était son véritable maître.

- A compter de ce jour, je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles maître. Tu m'appelleras Harry ou Harry Potter, suis-je clair ?

L'elfe se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Et une chose, je t'interdis expressément de parler à n'importe quel sorcier en dehors de moi, même si je t'ordonne de quitter cette maison.

Là encore, le pauvre elfe ne put que hocher la tête. Ensuite, Harry ordonna aux deux elfes de préparer un délicieux repas alors qu'il montait prendre une douche. Il monta en direction du premier étage. Il passa devant la chambre de son parrain sans s'y arrêter. Il entra dans la salle de bain, se dévêtit et passa sous la douche. Depuis quatre jours qu'il était revenu chez les Dursley, Harry n'avait pratiquement pas quitté sa chambre, tout entier à son chagrin. La douche lui fit le plus grand bien. Il remarqua malgré lui qu'il avait encore maigri. Il décida de reconstituer ses forces. Après quinze minutes à se laver, Harry redescendit dans le salon. Provenant de la cuisine, il entendit des éclats de voix. Se précipitant, Harry vit ses deux elfes se battre.

- Ca suffit ! tonna Harry. Dobby, Kreattur, je vous interdits à l'avenir de vous battre.

La dispute cessa immédiatement. Harry s'installa à table où des œufs et un bon café l'attendaient. Il dévora son repas. Ensuite, il ordonna à Kreattur de faire le nettoyage de la maison. Avec Dobby, il se rendit dans le salon.

- Dobby, je veux commencer par l'occlumancie.

- Harry Potter fait un bon choix. Harry Potter, connaît-il les bases de l'occlumancie ?

- Le professeur Rogue m'a donné quelques leçons, mais les résultats ne furent pas concluants, avoua Harry.

- Le professeur Rogue est un puissant sorcier. Le professeur Rogue connaît beaucoup de magie. Le professeur Rogue n'aime pas Harry Potter.

- C'est pourquoi les leçons étaient si désastreuses.

- Dobby comprend. Dobby va faire de son mieux. Harry Potter, pour vous défendre d'une intrusion de votre esprit, il faut que Harry Potter s'imagine un mur infranchissable.

- Rogue me disait de me défendre avec ma magie, objecta Harry.

- Harry Potter, la magie n'est pas seulement des sorts. Pour défendre son esprit, Harry Potter doit imaginer un mur qui entoure son esprit. Ou mieux, Harry Potter doit imaginer une image rassurante qui le soutienne dans toutes les situations. Harry Potter comprend-il ?

- Ce que tu me décris est un peu comparable à …

Soudain, Harry visualisa mentalement dans son esprit l'image d'un cerf. Un magnifique cerf argenté comme celui de son patronus. Un beau cerf, imposant et majestueux. Harry partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Dobby, tu es vraiment le meilleur. En quelques instants, tu viens de me faire comprendre pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me défendre face aux attaques de Rogue. C'est vraiment trop drôle.

Dobby ne comprit pas un mot de son ami. Et Harry le perçut au milieu de son fou rire. Le jeune homme reprit son sérieux.

- Je suis prêt Dobby, dit Harry.

- Très bien. Si Harry Potter veut bien s'asseoir en face de moi. Il faut que Dobby voie Harry Potter en face de lui.

L'elfe s'assit au sol et Harry en fit de même.

- Alors Dobby veut que Harry Potter garde l'image de sa protection dans sa tête. Dobby va pénétrer l'esprit de Harry Potter.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image de son patronus. Le cerf argenté semblait attendre avec vigilance. Quand Harry sentit l'intrusion de Dobby, le cerf se mit à gratter furieusement un sol qui n'existait pas, prêt à charger. Le cerf fixa l'esprit de l'elfe avec un regard mauvais. Dobby eut peur de l'animal et ressortit de l'esprit du sorcier. Harry rouvrit les yeux, avec un sourire triomphant.

- L'image du cerf de Harry Potter était impressionnante. Dobby a eu peur.

- J'ai enfin compris comment faire. Il me fallait une image rassurante qui m'ait souvent aidé. Et mon patronus m'a aidé plus d'une fois pour avoir confiance, expliqua Harry.

- Harry Potter est un grand sorcier. Mais Harry Potter doit apprendre à protéger son esprit quand il dort. Et Dobby n'est pas assez fort pour vous aider plus. Mais je vous recommande ce livre que vous avez pris à Poudlard.

L'elfe fit léviter le sac devant lui et le retourna. Tous les livres s'éparpillèrent au sol. Dobby trouva rapidement le livre qu'il recherchait. Il le tendit à Harry. Le livre s'intitulait : _Les mystères de l'esprit et de la magie_. Harry le parcourut rapidement.

- Dobby, comment sais-tu qu'il me faut ce livre ?

- Dobby a pris la liberté de lire tous les livres que nous avons empruntés, répondit l'elfe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Tu ne peux pas avoir tout lu en une seule nuit.

- Non Harry Potter, Dobby n'a pas lu les livres, il les a absorbés.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas la remarque de son ami.

- Harry Potter, les elfes de maison ne savent pas lire. Mais notre esprit enregistre automatiquement ce qu'il voit et le restitue. Concernant les livres de magie, nous absorbons l'écriture et nous la restituons à la demande de nos maîtres. C'est ainsi que les elfes sont au courant des secrets des sorciers.

- Incroyable. Extraordinaire. Je ne comprends pas cependant. Si vous avez autant de pouvoir, pourquoi ton espèce est-elle soumise aux sorciers ?

- Parce que nous n'avons pas d'imagination. Nous, les elfes de maison, avons toujours vécu simplement sans nous soucier des guerres ou autres phénomènes du même type propres à d'autres races magiques comme les gobelins ou les sorciers. Quand les premiers sorciers nous ont découvert, ils ont immédiatement compris que nous étions inoffensifs car nous ne savons pas imaginer les moyens de tuer ou de blesser mortellement.

- Mais c'est faux. Kreattur a trahi Sirius et a conduit la mort de celui-ci, rétorqua Harry.

- Non Harry Potter se trompe. Kreattur, en se rendant chez un autre maître, n'a fait que suivre ce que lui disait sa condition. Quand la méchante maîtresse lui a ordonné de mentir, il n'a fait que suivre les ordres sans imaginer les conséquences. Dans notre esprit, nous n'imaginons pas les moyens de tuer. Pour nous, la mort est un état naturel.

Harry prit le temps de méditer les paroles de son ami. Il en vint à la conclusion que Kreattur faisait partie des victimes innocentes de cette guerre. Harry décida de s'entraîner à l'occlumancie pendant encore une heure avec Dobby. Ensuite Harry décida de passer à l'apprentissage du transplanage.

- Harry Potter devrait se reposer, suggéra Dobby. L'occlumancie affaiblit beaucoup les défenses de l'esprit de Harry Potter.

- Tu as raison, nous continuerons en début d'après-midi.

Le jeune homme se leva et décida de se rendre dans la chambre de son parrain. Dans cette chambre désormais vide, Harry décida de l'explorer. Les posters étaient toujours là, le lit n'avait pas bougé. Il se dirigera vers la commode et tira différents tiroirs. Au milieu des vêtements de son parrain, Harry découvrit une vieille photo de ses parents avec lui bébé. Imperceptiblement des larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux du jeune homme. Son père le tenait dans ses bras tandis que sa mère les enlaçait tous les deux. Son père tirait la langue au photographe tout en souriant. Harry prit la photo et se mit à la caresser. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à tous ces moments qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il retint difficilement ses larmes. Il rangea la photo dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit de la chambre. Il avait décidé de ne plus s'apitoyer sur son sort, et il tiendrait parole. Harry redescendit au salon et reprit le livre qu'il avait commencé sur les phénix. Harry s'y intéressait car il avait remarqué que Voldemort comme Dumbledore avait un animal particulier pour les accompagner. Il se demandait si c'était juste un hasard ou s'il y avait une signification plus profonde. Plutôt que de lire les deux mille pages du livre, il appela son petit ami.

- Dobby, sais-tu pourquoi Dumbledore et Voldemort ont des animaux particuliers pour les accompagner ?

- Les grands sorciers ont toujours eu des fétiches, Harry Potter. Ces fétiches assurent une partie de leurs pouvoirs. Ils sont des intermédiaires de leur propre puissance.

- Donc il serait bon que j'en acquière un. Un phénix serait parfait, décida Harry.

- Harry Potter, il vous faudrait voyager longtemps pour trouver un tel oiseau.

- Et dans le livre sur les phénix, il n'indique pas où ils se trouvent, je parie, devina Harry.

- Oui Harry Potter. Cependant, il parle d'un rituel de magie qui puisse permettre d'en invoquer un.

- Un rituel ? Explique-moi ça.

- Harry Potter, c'est très dangereux, indiqua avec peur l'elfe. Il en va de votre vie.

- Oublierais-tu que ma vie ait déjà condamné ? Alors que faut-il faire ?

- Harry Potter, vous ne vous rendez pas compte, il vous faudra verser la moitié de votre sang. Mais avant ça, il vous faudra réunir quatre élémentaires magiques purs.

- Quatre élémentaires magiques purs ? De quoi me parles-tu ?

- Il s'agit des quatre éléments qui composent le monde : l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Il vous faut trouver chacun de ses éléments dans le monde magique sans qu'aucun n'ait été en contact avec toute autre créature magique à part vous. Quatre élémentaires magiques purs.

- Je comprends. Quoi d'autre ?

- Quand vous aurez trouvé ces quatre éléments, vous devrez les plonger dans un chaudron d'or pur avec une température ambiante à zéro. Au préalable, pendant un mois, vous aurez dû faire chauffer à feu constant quatre espèces de plantes magiques différentes à travers le monde magique sans que celles-ci ne se fanent. Et ces quatre espèces de plantes doivent être uniques. Une formule répétée chaque jour à la même heure permet de réaliser cet exploit. Quand le mois sera écoulé, et que vous aurez réuni tous ces éléments, vous devrez vous vider de la moitié de votre sang dans le chaudron, en faire le tour six fois nu en récitant une formule qui fera apparaître un phénix.

En entendant les explications de l'elfe, Harry avait pâli. Réunir tous ces ingrédients lui prendrait toute une vie. Et il devrait compulser des milliers de livres magiques. A moins de savoir où chercher. Harry reprit espoir.

- Dobby, je crois qu'un nouveau petit tour dans la Section Interdite s'impose. Ces vacances ne seront pas de tout repos. Mais il le faut si je veux survivre. Nous partirons après notre petit entraînement.

Le pauvre elfe n'en croyait pas ses grosses oreilles. Son maître comptait tenter l'impossible.


	3. 3  Le secret de Voldemort

Bonjour et Bonne Année et Meilleurs voeux.

Cette année s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices, du moins je l'espère. Et la muse de l'écriture ne semble pas vouloir m'abandonner pour continuer dans cette histoire. Ainsi voici le chapitre 3.

Benji2501 : Nous n'en sommes qu'au commencement. et le reste deviendra de plus en plus intéressant. Du moins je le crois avec ce chapitre. lol

Ronald92 : et ta patience est récompensée avec ce nouveau chapitre qui nous apprend encore pas mal de trucs à propos des elfes.

Maximilien: je pense poster un chapitre par semaine. et comme pour te confirmer, Harry apprendra auprès d'autres créatures magiques au cours de son année. mais je m'avance trop pour le moment. déjà l'aide des elfes est assez importante dans ma fic. je leur rends hommage.

Klaude : tu as bien deviné à propos du renforcement physique. mais je vous laisserais découvrir ça le moment venu. et je ne crois pas que Dobby sera autant en vénération que ça. il se posera des questiosn et interviendra à un moment où Harry ne sera pas d'accord. mais là encore, ce sera plus loin dans l'histoire.

Xylion : je fais de mon mieux. restes-moi juste fidèle.

Servin : je me débrouille humblement

Mikamic : continues comme ça. non je rigole. j'espère juste avoir capté suffisamment ton attention pour que tu me suives jusqu'au bout. si des choses ne te plaisent, n'hésites pas à me le faire savoir.

Best280 : tu ne t'attireras pas mes foudres je te rassure. tout comme toi je suis des fics sur ce site, et je suis impatient de connaître leur dénouement. mais cette fic me tient tant à coeur que l'inspiration suit, et que j'enchaîne les chapitres. cependant je laisse suffisamment d'espace de parution entre afin de prendre connaissance de vos reviews pour voir commet remanier le chapitre si besoin est. donc voilà.

en espérant que tous ceux qui lisent mes réponses comprennent le besoin d'avoir des reviews critiques afin d'améliorer encore cette histoire si besoin était.

Bon fini tout ça, l'année commence bien, donc bonne lecture. et encore une fois :

Bonne et Heureuse Année. Meilleurs Voeux !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

3 – Le secret de Voldemort

Harry déjeuna avec ses deux elfes. Pendant le repas, beaucoup de pensées se bousculèrent dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Il avait tant à accomplir, et il ne savait pas si le temps lui suffirait. En cet instant, il aurait aimé que ses amis soient là. Non, il ne devait pas penser à eux. Il devait commencer à se débrouiller seul. Il fallait qu'il arrêtât de toujours compter sur ses amis pour se sortir de ses problèmes. Et Voldemort était son problème. Il ne devait pas flancher. Si jamais il flanchait maintenant, autant abandonner la partie tout de suite. Il était un Gryffondor, il était Harry Potter. Il connaissait assez les horreurs de la guerre pour désormais décider seul du chemin à suivre. Et tant pis si il abandonnait ses amis. Au moins leur aurait-il épargné des souffrances inutiles. Cependant, Harry se mentait à lui-même. Il savait au plus profond de lui-même que ses amis ne l'abandonneraient jamais à son sort. Ils avaient vécu trop d'histoires ensemble pour l'abandonner. Mais accepteraient-ils seulement son choix ? Harry ne préféra pas s'attarder sur cette question.

Après le repas, Harry envoya Kreattur à ses occupations quotidiennes pendant qu'il rejoignait Dobby.

- Harry Potter est prêt pour sa leçon ?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un mouvement de tête.

- Comme vous l'enseignent les sorciers, Harry Potter doit avoir une grande détermination et doit rester concentré sur sa destination. Pour vous faciliter la tâche, je conseille à Harry Potter de se représenter une image mentale qui le conduira à sa destination, précisa Dobby.

- Un peu comme avec l'occlumancie. J'ai compris.

- Le transplanage permet aux sorciers de se déplacer sur une infrastructure magique qui leur est propre. Donc, pour le moment, vous vous déplacerez sur cette infrastructure. Plus tard, si vous parvenez à ouvrir suffisamment votre esprit, vous pourrez vous déplacer sur de nouvelles infrastructures qui rendront vos déplacements difficilement détectables.

- Parfait. Commençons ! ordonna Harry.

- Attendez Harry Potter ! Dobby doit prendre certaines précautions, indiqua le pauvre elfe. Il me faut des potions.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Si jamais vous vous désartibulez, il faut que Dobby puisse vous soigner.

Harry ne comprit pas. Dobby lui expliqua les risques du transplanage pour les sorciers débutants. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette sorte de déplacement pouvait s'avérer dangereuse. Il repensa à la façon dont les jumeaux Weasley accomplissaient cet acte avec aisance et amusement. Dobby attira à lui trois petites fioles. Chaque fiole avait une spécificité. Elles étaient toutes les trois claires. Pourtant une d'entre-elles permettait de ressouder les os, une autre permettait de recomposer les membres disloqués et la dernière permettait de reconstituer les réserves de sang perdu. Dobby expliqua qu'il était allé subtiliser ces fioles dans l'armoire à pharmacie de Poudlard. Harry eut un sourire indulgent envers son ami qui ne pensait qu'à son bien-être.

- Harry Potter, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur l'endroit où se trouve Dobby. Je veux que Harry Potter visualise la position de Dobby et qu'il se rende à lui en se servant de son image mentale.

L'elfe recula d'une trentaine de pas. Harry visualisa Dobby dans sa tête ainsi que sa position tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Ensuite, il visualisa dans son esprit son cerf protecteur. Il ordonna à son cerf de se rendre à l'endroit où se trouvait Dobby. Harry ressentit alors un fort vent autour de lui qui troubla sa concentration. Il entendit alors Dobby crier. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se mit alors à crier comme un dément. Il s'était désartibulé car sa concentration avait flanché. Il avait disparu de sa place initiale de quelques pas, mais il avait laissé en arrière une partie de son bras gauche et de sa jambe droite. Les coupures étaient franches et nettes. Du sang s'échappait à gros flots de ses plaies béantes. Harry ne cessait de hurler. Dobby appela Kreattur alors qu'il faisait léviter les membres du jeune sorcier jusqu'à son corps. Dès que ce fut fait, il donna la potion pour recomposer les membres disloqués. Ensuite il fit boire la potion pour reconstituer le sang perdu, et enfin la dernière potion. Harry s'arrêta de hurler après la dernière potion. D'énormes gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le visage du jeune sorcier. Dobby donnait ses ordres à Kreattur. Le vieil elfe ne se pressa pas pour exécuter les directives de Dobby. L'elfe soutenait la tête de Harry et lui parlait rapidement. Kreattur ne reparut que dix minutes plus tard. Il portait deux verres avec lui qui contenaient des mixtures difficilement identifiables et aux couleurs douteuses.

- Harry Potter, écoutez le pauvre Dobby, larmoyait l'elfe. Harry Potter doit prendre cette potion qui fera tomber la fièvre. Ensuite Harry Potter prendra la deuxième potion qui le fera dormir deux heures.

- Non, émit faiblement Harry. Je … veux … reprendre.

- Soyez raisonnable Harry Potter, insista Dobby.

Il força l'entrée de la bouche de Harry pour lui donner la première potion. Dès que le verre fut vide, et sans attendre les protestations de son maître, Dobby l'obligea à boire le deuxième verre. Harry s'endormit immédiatement. Dobby installa le corps du jeune sorcier sur le canapé en le faisant léviter. Dobby veilla sur son ami alors que Kreattur s'en désintéressait royalement. Les deux heures qui passèrent furent les plus longues dans la vie de l'elfe. Il se reprochait d'avoir suivi les directives de son gentil maître.

Au bout de deux heures, Harry sortit enfin de son sommeil. Il se sentait encore nauséeux. Il releva la tête pour constater que chaque partie de son corps avait retrouvé sa place. Dobby s'était assoupi aux pieds du jeune sorcier. Harry sourit en voyant son petit ami vert.

- Dobby, appela doucement Harry.

L'elfe de maison se réveilla en sursaut. Dobby pleurait de joie.

- Je te remercie mon ami, dit Harry.

- Dobby n'a fait qu'accomplir son devoir. Harry Potter est trop téméraire, le réprimanda l'elfe avec tendresse.

- Bah, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre d'accident m'arrive. Et si je me rappelle bien, tu en as été l'auteur à une certaine époque.

- Harry Potter a une bonne mémoire. Mais Dobby agissait dans l'intérêt de Harry Potter.

- Bon, je vais mieux maintenant, on va pouvoir reprendre, indiqua Harry en se levant lentement.

- Harry Potter devrait encore se reposer, suggéra Dobby.

- Non, Dobby. Je me dois de réussir. Et comme disent les moldus, quand tu tombes de cheval, il ne faut pas attendre pour te remettre en selle.

Harry fit quelques pas pour être certain d'être ferme sur ses jambes. Dobby le suivait avec inquiétude. Après quelques secondes où Harry étira tous ses membres, il se sentait prêt à renouveler l'expérience. Dobby n'affichait pas un optimisme aussi débordant. Il recommanda au jeune sorcier de rester concentré en lui expliquant une nouvelle fois comment il devait agir. Cette fois, Harry était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser distraire. Dobby fit de nouveau léviter à lui les trois petites potions. Ensuite il recula d'une trentaine de pas. Harry fixa l'emplacement de l'elfe. Ensuite il ferma les yeux pour visualiser dans son esprit l'endroit où se trouvait Dobby. Il forma l'image mentale de son cerf. Et il lui ordonna de rejoindre l'elfe. Un vent se leva autour de Harry comme la première fois. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas déconcentrer cette fois-ci. Il vit le cerf partir au galop pour rejoindre l'elfe. Harry eut l'impression de le suivre dans sa course en le chevauchant. Dès que le cerf eut atteint son but, il s'arrêta net devant l'elfe. Le vent se dispersa, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait exactement devant l'elfe. Il venait de réussir.

- Harry Potter, Dobby est fier de vous. Vous savez transplaner.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Pour être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup de chance, il visualisa la chambre de Sirius pour s'y rendre. Et il disparut du salon dans un crac sonore pour apparaître dans la dite pièce. Et sans attendre, il essaya d'apparaître dans d'autres pièces de la demeure. Harry maîtrisait parfaitement le transplanage. Il réapparut dans le salon. Dobby applaudit chaudement.

- Harry Potter devrait se ménager. Cette journée a du être particulièrement fatigante pour Harry Potter.

- Tu as raison. Il suffit pour aujourd'hui. Nous reprendrons demain. Pour l'instant j'ai faim.

- Dobby va préparer le repas. Que Harry Potter se repose.

Sur ces mots, le petit elfe trotta vers la cuisine. Harry décida en attendant de consulter l'un des livres qu'il avait volé à Poudlard. Il se rappela alors le titre d'un livre qui concernait les éléments. Il le trouva prestement et se mit en devoir de le lire. Le livre était écrit dans un langage bizarre que Harry ne comprenait pas. Il décida de s'attaquer à un autre livre. Il prit le livre de la _Magie coercitive_. Immédiatement le livre lui plut. Ce livre expliquait le fonctionnement des meilleurs sorts d'attaque et de défense, sans distinction entre les magies. Ainsi les sorts de magie noire côtoyaient les sorts de magie blanche, de magie translucide, de magie élémentaire et de magie intermédiaire. Le livre était peu épais et fort bien expliqué. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait même des sorts d'attaque et de défense avec métamorphose. Harry n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais il se rappelait comment son mentor avait transformé les sorts de Voldemort, et vice versa. Le livre passionna Harry jusqu'à ce que Dobby vienne le chercher. Harry appela Kreattur pour que l'elfe partage leur repas. Tous les trois s'installèrent en silence. Pour briser le silence qui régnait, Harry interrogea Dobby.

- Dobby, j'ai voulu lire un livre sur les éléments, mais il était écrit dans une langue qui m'était inconnue.

- Il était écrit en runes. Un langage difficile.

- Je comprends, il faudra donc me le traduire. Dis-moi, sur le thème de l'immortalité, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

- Tout dépend de ce que vous cherchez. Sur les dix livres que vous avez récupérés, tous traitent du thème mais de différentes façons.

- Différentes façons ? Que veux-tu dire ? demanda un Harry intrigué.

- Certains décrivent la transformation en créatures spécifiques comme les vampires, divers autres traitent de la Pierre Philosophale, plusieurs aussi traitent de sacrifice humain à répétition, d'autres ….

- J'ai compris. Laisses-moi le temps de me rappeler mes confrontations avec Voldemort, l'interrompit le jeune sorcier.

Harry se remémora ses souvenirs. Lors de leur première rencontre, Voldemort était une sorte d'esprit incrusté au crâne de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal il y avait le Journal de Jedusor il y avait l'épisode du cimetière. Quel dénominateur commun pouvait relier ces trois épisodes ? Harry se creusait les méninges.

- Y'en a-t-il un qui traite de résurrection ? Ou encore d'objet caché ? Ou d'esprit éthéré ?

Dobby rechercha dans sa mémoire. Il se rappela d'un coup d'un long paragraphe de magie noire.

- Attendez Harry Potter, je crois que Dobby se rappelle d'un sujet qui parle de ces trois faits. Oui c'est ça. Ça se trouve dans le livre : _Les secrets de la Magie Noire et de la Vie_. Un terme désigne ce que vous me décrivez, Horcruxe. La définition dit qu'un horcruxe est un objet dans lequel un sorcier cache une partie de son âme. Cette partie d'âme cachée permet au sorcier de survivre sous une forme peu commune si son corps vient à disparaître. Et si cela doit se produire, le sorcier doit accomplir un rituel pour ressusciter son corps.

A la définition du mot, Kreattur commença à s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise. Harry continua son interrogatoire.

- Ya-t-il d'autres informations ? demanda un Harry qui sentait qu'il touchait au but.

- Oui Harry Potter. D'après cette même définition, il peut exister autant d'horcruxes que le souhaite le sorcier.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry. Tu es entrain de me dire que Voldemort a pu diviser son âme en plusieurs morceaux ?

- Effectivement Harry Potter. Cependant une petite notice déconseille d'en constituer plus de deux. Et pour constituer un horcruxe, il faut avoir tué des gens de sa propre initiative.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important ? demanda un Harry intéressé.

- Tuer est un acte mauvais en soi qui déshumanise le sorcier. Voilà pourquoi ce livre est dans la Section Interdite.

- Et est-il écrit quelque part comment on peut les détruire ?

- Il faut obliger le sorcier à émettre de sincères remords. L'autre moyen de les détruire, ce sont ….

- Des crochets de Basilic, termina Harry.

Kreattur sursauta au moment où Harry devina la solution. Le vieil elfe lâcha sa petite cuillère. Harry regarda l'elfe avec interrogation. Celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille et de grosses gouttes jaunes coulaient de son front.

- Kreattur, voudrais-tu rajouter quelque chose ? interrogea Harry.

L'elfe resta coi. Harry regarda intensément son elfe. Le jeune sorcier lui reposa de nouveau la question. Plutôt que de répondre, Kreattur préféra se punir en se cognant la tête contre la table.

- Kreattur, ça suffit, je t'ordonne de me dire tout ce que tu sais, dit Harry d'une voix impérieuse.

- Kreattur ne peut pas trahir Maître Regulus.

- Kreattur, je ne te punirai pas si tu me dis tout ce que tu sais, invita doucement Harry. Et qui est Regulus ?

- Pardon Maître Regulus, je suis obligé de parler, pleura le vieil elfe.

Ainsi, au milieu des larmes, Harry et Dobby apprirent la triste histoire du frère cadet de Sirius Black, Regulus Arcturus Black.

Quand Regulus termina ses études à Poudlard, il ne prit pas longtemps à rejoindre les rangs des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La famille Black partageait le point de vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le statut de sang. D'ailleurs, la mère des Black pensait que c'était à cause de cette corruption que Sirius n'avait pas été admis chez Serpentard comme le reste de sa famille. Et avec le temps, le fossé s'était creusé entre la mère et le fils aîné. Et Regulus se trouvait pris entre les deux partis. Quand Sirius claqua la porte de la maison familiale, la mère fit tout son possible pour que Regulus continue à assurer le prestige de la famille Black. Quelle fierté pour la mère Black quand elle apprit que son fils avait fini par rejoindre les rangs des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, au bout de quelques mois, Regulus rentra au manoir, l'air désespéré. Il venait d'accomplir son premier meurtre en assassinant une famille de moldue. Le jeune sorcier se confia à son seul ami de l'époque, son elfe de maison, Kreattur. Par la suite, il dut de nouveau repartir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, un soir, Regulus rentra tôt et convoqua son elfe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'une créature pour une opération spéciale. Regulus avait proposé son elfe de maison. Le mage noir l'avait gracieusement remercié. Regulus présenta son elfe au mage noir. L'elfe se rappelait encore de sa frayeur quand il avait rencontré le mage noir. Ensuite, ils avaient transplané sans que Regulus ne connaisse leur destination. Au bout de deux heures, le Seigneur des Ténèbres revint sans l'elfe. Regulus demanda des explications. Le mage noir lui rigola au nez. Regulus rentra chez lui et appela son elfe. Celui-ci apparut extrêmement affaibli. Regulus soigna son elfe pendant une semaine, le cachant soigneusement. Au bout d'une semaine, Kreattur put raconter sa morbide aventure. Le mage noir l'avait emmené dans une grotte où l'elfe avait été saigné avant d'être obligé de boire une potion qui l'avait pratiquement laissé pour mort. Ace moment-là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avoua à l'elfe agonisant que le médaillon qu'il avait posé était une partie de son âme. Et il était parti en le laissant. Au début, Regulus ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse des recherches dans la bibliothèque Black. Il découvrit une pièce secrète où ses ancêtres s'étaient essayés à diverses expériences sur l'immortalité.Et le mot horcruxe apparut. Regulus découvrit ainsi le secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il comprit que son maître était un monstre inhumain qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Il décida alors de détruire l'horcruxe. Une semaine plus tard, il demanda à Kreattur de l'emmener dans la fameuse caverne. Kreattur protesta vivement contre cette initiative. Mais rien n'y fit, Regulus était décidé. Ils atterrirent près d'un socle en quartz composéd'un creuset. Dans le creuset se trouvait la fameuse potion qui cachait l'horcruxe. Regulus décida de boire la potion. Le jeune mangemort souffrit le martyre comme jamais. Quand il eut fini de boire, il avait à peine assez de force pour échanger le médaillon avec le faux que le jeune mangemort avait conjuré grâce aux descriptions de l'elfe. Et il fit promettre à Kreattur de détruire le médaillon à n'importe quel prix. Il lui ordonna alors de quitter la caverne sans lui. L'elfe fut obligé d'obéir. Ainsi Regulus disparut. Par la suite, Kreattur tenta de détruire le médaillon sans jamais réussir.

- Peu après la maîtresse mourut de chagrin. Elle avait perdu ses deux enfants. Voilà la triste histoire de Kreattur, finit l'elfe.

Harry ressentit beaucoup de compassion pour son elfe qui avait été fidèle à la promesse de son ancien maître. Et il comprenait maintenant la colère de l'elfe contre Sirius. Kreattur avait souffert deux fois de cette guerre. Cependant, Harry retenait que le médaillon se trouvait quelque part dans la maison. Et il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait eu l'impression de lutter contre la maison quand il avait voulu la nettoyer avec ses amis.

- Kreattur, as-tu encore le médaillon ? demanda gentiment Harry.

- Oui, Kreattur possède encore l'objet maudit. Kreattur l'a sauvé à plusieurs reprises de la convoitise de Mondigus Fletcher.

- Kreattur, je te le demande, et pour la mémoire de Regulus, donnes-moi le médaillon que nous allions le détruire.

- Non. C'est à Kreattur de détruire le médaillon. C'est que ce Maître Regulus voulait.

- Je comprends Kreattur. Mais tu as porté ce fardeau bien trop longtemps. Et je suis le seul qui puisse le détruire. Donnes-le moi s'il te plaît. Et tu nous accompagneras pour assister à sa destruction.

- Non, pleura l'elfe.

- Kreattur, et si je te promettais d'aller récupérer l'autre médaillon et que je te le remettais en signe de bonne foi.

D'un coup, l'elfe releva la tête pour regarder le jeune sorcier avec espoir. En discutant avec Dobby, Harry avait fini par comprendre la façon de penser des elfes. Si un maître se montrait généreux à leur égard, leur loyauté s'avérait indéfectible et durait dans le temps. Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Est-ce que le jeune maî … Harry Potter promet de respecter sa promesse ?

- Je te le jure Kreattur, en souvenir du sacrifice de Regulus.

Le vieil elfe se laissa glisser de sa chaise pour rejoindre son cagibi. Dobby tira sur la manche de son maître. Harry se pencha pour l'écouter.

- Harry Potter ne devrait pas faire ça. Harry Potter va mettre une nouvelle fois sa vie en danger.

- Dobby, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais il faut que je le fasse. Et je l'ai promis. Kreattur a suffisamment souffert. De plus, j'ai la possibilité de détruire un morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Je ne peux pas laisser échapper ma chance, expliqua Harry.

Kreattur revint sur ces entrefaites avec le médaillon maléfique. Harry contempla le bijou maudit. Il savait déjà quel puissant pouvoir il renfermait. Ginny en avait souffert durant sa première année.

- Dobby, je suppose que tu ne sais pas où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Non Harry Potter.

- Dobby, retourne dans ma chambre de Privet Drive et récupère ma cape d'invisibilité. Elle se trouve dans ma valise, au fond. Changement de plan pour ce soir. Kreattur, il me faut un sac solide et imperméable car nous ne reviendrons pas les mains vides. Exécution.

Les deux elfes ne se le firent pas répéter deux. Dobby disparut alors que Kreattur montait au deuxième étage. Kreattur redescendit avec un gros sac en cuir noir. Dobby réapparut avec la cape. Harry s'en vêtit et invita Kreattur dessous.

- Dobby, emmène-nous aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage le plus discrètement possible.

Dobby transplana avec son cortège invisible. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Harry demanda à son elfe de vérifier que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs. L'elfe s'exécuta. Aucun fantôme ou autre créature ne circulait dans le couloir vide. Dobby revint rapidement vers son maître. Harry se découvrit dès qu'il fut rassuré. Il se précipita sans attendre vers la robinetterie des filles. Il repéra le fameux robinet avec un serpent incrusté. Il lui ordonna de s'ouvrir en fourchelangue. Le serpent se détendit pour laisser apparaître le passage secret conduisant à la Chambre des Secrets. Avec les deux elfes, Harry plongea dans le couloir. Comme dans ses souvenirs, la descente fut rapide. Ils atterrirent dans le Filet du Diable. Harry éleva sa baguette pour créer une lumière. Il aida ses deux elfes à sortir des tentacules de la plante. Ils repartirent au pas de course. Les deux elfes avaient du mal à suivre les longues enjambées de Harry. Celui-ci s'arrêta pour les transporter. Ils arrivèrent devant l'éboulis qui obstruait le passage. Dobby fit éclater les rochers. L'explosion créa une onde de choc qui se répercuta dans une grande partie du château. Plusieurs professeurs furent tirés de leur sommeil ainsi que d'autres habitants du château. Harry pesta intérieurement. Il ne s'attarda pas pour autant. Il arriva devant la porte scellée de la chambre. En fourchelangue, il lui demanda le droit d'entrer. Les deux grandes portes se rabattirent sur le côté pour les laisser entrer. Le corps du Basilic était encore fumant de sa décomposition. Et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était absolument épouvantable. Harry dut lâcher ses deux compagnons pour vomir. Il se reprit néanmoins et s'approcha du monstre. Les deux elfes étaient pétrifiés de terreur. Harry explosa la mâchoire du serpent pour récupérer des crochets. Il appela Kreattur qui accourut. Le vieil elfe lui tendit le sac de cuir. Harry y enfourna avec prudence cinq crochets. Il en garda un en main. Il sortit le médaillon de son sac de cours. Il le posa au sol. Voyant le serpent, il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il lui parla en fourchelangue. Le médaillon s'ouvrit. Sans attendre que le maléfice ne se déclenche, il transperça l'objet maléfique avec le crochet. Un nuage noir épais s'en échappa et un cri strident se fit entendre qui se répercuta en échos dans l'immense pièce vide. Le médaillon se fissura en deux. Harry le récupéra. Il ordonna ensuite à Dobby de les faire disparaître au Square Grimmaurd. L'elfe s'exécuta sur le champ. Ils disparurent au moment où des sorciers arrivaient, Albus Dumbledore en tête. Quand les dits sorciers arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils ne trouvèrent personne.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Harry soufflait comme un bœuf. De même que les elfes. Harry se félicitait de cette soirée. Il venait de porter un sérieux coup à l'immortalité de son ennemi. Restait maintenant à déterminer combien de ces objets Voldemort avait créé.

- Harry Potter, je pense que cette soirée a été suffisante en émotions fortes, dit un Dobby essoufflé.

- Donne-moi cinq minutes, et nous repartons, indiqua Harry. Kreattur, tu nous amèneras à cette fameuse caverne. Je vais tenir ma parole.

- Bien Harry Potter, dit l'elfe avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Kreattur est trop vieux pour ces aventures.

- Non, Kreattur, tu te débrouilles comme un chef, le complimenta Harry.

L'elfe ne sut pas quoi répondre et prit une jolie teinte verdâtre. Petit à petit, Harry reprenait son souffle. Et cinq minutes plus tard, ils repartirent après qu'Harry ait rangé soigneusement les dangereux crochets. Kreattur les fit atterrir près du socle en quartz. Harry comme les elfes n'aimaient pas l'aspect de la grotte dans laquelle il se trouvait. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il s'approcha du fameux bassin où la potion patientait en attendant d'être bue.

- Ecoutez tous les deux, dit Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Mais vous devez attendre que je l'aie entièrement bue. Dès que le bassin est vide, Kreattur, tu récupères le médaillon de Regulus, et Dobby tu nous fais transplaner au Square Grimmaurd.

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête en silence. Harry s'approcha et regarda l'eau qui avait des reflets noirâtres. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se saisit de la coupelle pour prendre l'eau. Quand il but la potion, il lui trouva un goût d'amertume et de pourriture. Et aussitôt des visions d'horreur se mirent à envahir son esprit. Son corps se mit à trembler, de la sueur perla de son front. Harry eut soudain froid. Il tenta de fixer son attention sur son objectif. Il but une deuxième coupe. Et là il s'effondra au sol. Il se mit à hurler comme un dément. Son cri résonna dans la caverne. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il revivait toutes les atrocités qui avaient jalonné sa vie. Il voyait ses amis mourir. Les deux elfes furent paniqués et terrifiés. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry sembla revenir à lui. Avec peine, il se redressa pour se servir à nouveau. Il luttait contre la souffrance qui le submergeait par flot. Il luttait pour se rappeler les objectifs qui l'avaient conduit dans ce lieu maudit. Il luttait pour garder toute sa raison. La troisième coupe fut encore plus horrible que la précédente. Le visage de Harry se peignit d'une terreur sans nom. Il s'excusait auprès de toutes les personnes mortes par sa faute. Il était au bord de la folie. Dobby faisait son possible pour lui parler, mais le jeune sorcier ne l'entendait plus. Kreattur se lamentait aussi car cette expérience lui rappelait celle de son maître. Après un nouveau moment passé, Harry sembla revenir à lui, mais il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il tremblait de toute part. Il percevait à peine les sons que Dobby émettait.

- HARRY POTTER PROTEGEZ VOTRE ESPRIT COMME AUJOURD'HUI, lui hurlait l'elfe.

Le jeune sorcier ne le comprit qu'à demi-mots. Il ne perçut que deux mots qui semblèrent déclencher dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier une sorte de déclic. Voyant toujours les morts qui l'entouraient, il fixa son attention sur ses parents déformés. Alors l'image d'un cerf argenté s'imposa à lui. Le cerf sembla traverser un épais brouillard comme pour le rejoindre. Au fur et à mesure que l'animal progressait, Harry se rappela de sa mission. Il se releva encore une fois en s'aidant du peu de force qui lui restait. Il parvint à se hisser et but une quatrième coupe. Sans attendre d'avoir fini d'absorber la quatrième, il replongea la coupelle pour la remplir et la boire. La douleur s'intensifia dans l'esprit de Harry. Mais son esprit luttait pour rester concentrer sur son cerf argenté. Péniblement, il se servit une sixième coupe. Il ne remarqua pas que le bassin arrivait à sa fin. Le faux médaillon était pratiquement visible. Les deux elfes le soutenaient de leur mieux. Dobby avait tenté de pénétrer l'esprit de Harry, mais il en avait été éjecté violemment. Avec Kreattur, les deux elfes s'époumonaient pour dire à Harry de continuer. Que bientôt il pourrait cesser de lutter. Les fantômes qu'Harryvoyait avaient des visages déformés par la haine et la rancœur. Ils vitupéraient contre l'impuissance du jeune sorcier. Harry s'obligea à boire une septième gorgée. Cette gorgée fut pire que tout car il vit sa mère lui reprocher sa mort. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Harry. Il s'excusa de toute son âme. Pourtant, le cerf argenté était toujours présent. Quand Harry défaillait, celui-ci se rapprochait plus près. Harry pouvait le sentir tout proche. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de cette image mentale alors que son corps souffrait d'un froid insidieux. Dans un dernier effort de volonté, Harry but la dernière gorgée. Il poussa un nouveau cri avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscient. Kreattur se précipita pour récupérer le médaillon. Dès qu'il le prit, il attrapa la main de son congénère qui tenait la main de Harry, et ils disparurent.

L'esprit de Harry flottait quelque part où il n'avait plus conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Son image mentale était toujours présente. Soudain, ses parents lui apparurent. Harry voulut les fuir, mais son père lui posa une main rassurante sur le front. Une douce chaleur envahit alors l'esprit de Harry.

- Mon fils, écoute-moi, tu ne dois pas croire ces illusions. Nous sommes fiers de toi, lui dit James.

- Mon enfant adoré, tu ne dois pas te fermer à tes amis. Et tu dois croire en l'Amour. Une jeune femme attend ton retour, lui dit Lily.

- Mon filleul, ton véritable ennemi est Voldemort. Ne te trompe pas de combat, lui dit Sirius.

- Mais vous êtes morts à cause de moi, s'écria Harry en pleurant.

- Non, mon fils, nous sommes morts pour toi. Nous sommes morts car nous croyons en toi, lui dit son père.

- Mon fils, nous approuvons tes choix, lui dit sa mère. Mais gardes présent à l'esprit que l'Amour est ta plus grande force. Et tu viens de le démontrer.

- Harry, tu connais le véritable coupable. Alors n'aies aucune pitié. Fais-lui ressentir ce que tu vis, lui admonesta Sirius.

Et les fantômes de sa famille disparurent. Harry se focalisa sur son cerf argenté qui semblait attendre. Le jeune homme décida de suivre le conseil de son parrain. Ne sachant comment, Harry se concentra sur Voldemort. Une ligne dorée comparable à celle qui avait un jour relié leurs baguettes apparut. Harry élança son cerf. A pleine vitesse, le cerf partit à la charge. Il explosa les barrières qui se trouvaient devant lui pour atteindre Voldemort. Il le percuta de plein fouet. Harry projeta à ce moment-là toute sa douleur et toute sa colère au moment de l'impact. Voldemort hurla de douleur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Le cerf se mit à parler avec la voix de Harry. Une voix grave et impérieuse.

- Tom, viendra un jour où tu paieras tes crimes. Et quand ce jour viendra je me dresserai devant toi.

Et le cerf repartit. La ligne dorée disparut. Harry se sentait soudain en paix.


	4. 4  Chassécroisé

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ? Je l'espère bien. Je délaisse un peu Harry pour m'intéresser un peu aux autres sorciers dans les deux camps. Personne ne veut croire que Harry ait réussi un tel tour de force. Et une jeune sorcière fait d'étranges rêves. Voilà pour le résumé.

Maintenant la foire aux réponses :

Minutsu : Bienvenu à toi. honneur au nouveau venu. Kreattur a toujours eu un rôle un peu abstrait, et il sera intéressant de suivre son comportement au fil de cette histoire. le lien entre Harry et Voldemort n'est pas détruit. si je l'avais fait, cette histoire perdrait de son intérêt. surtout avec ce que je risque de rajouter.

Xylion : merci pour le commentaire. même tu te répètes, et je vais finir par y croire. lol

Mikamic : désolé pour cette erreur, la remarque revient souvent. pour le transplanage, Harry ne pouvait pas réussir du premier coup. et il apprendra. pas dans les meilleurs conditions. je suis bien pris la tête avec cette potion. quant à Kreattur, attends de lire la suite. et j'apprécie ta franchise.

Klaude : de la souffrance, il n'en a pas fini avec. et dire qu'il a avancé, pas encore sûr. et son lien avec Tom est intact.

Ronald92 : merci pour la simplicité de la review, elle vient du coeur, et c'est agréable.

Maximilien : je vais te décevoir, je le sens avec ce chapitre. bien que l'idée pourrait m'inspirer pour autre chose. à voir. filet du diable, je sais j'ai planté et je m'en excuse. pour les parents de Harry, il fallait bien ça. l'amour force non-négligeable ? vu ce qu'il en pense à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le comprenne. peut-être plus tard. petites larmes , t'es sûr ?

merci pour vos reviews et j'espère y avoir répondu de mon mieux. et j'invite d'autres personnes à me laisser leurs commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

4 – Chassé-croisé

Le lendemain, l'Angleterre se réveilla sous un soleil éblouissant. Les gens retrouvèrent d'un coup leur bonne humeur. Les nuages et le froid s'étaient dispersés comme par magie. Tout le monde chanta les louanges de l'astre solaire qui venait de refaire son apparition. Le peuple retrouva sa joie de vivre. Les conversations se refirent plus animées et plus amicales. Le retour du soleil redonnait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Les scientifiques mettaient ce brusque changement de temps sur la montée de courants chauds provenant des mers du Sud. En réalité, ils étaient perdus. Cependant, les gens s'en moquaient. Ils saluaient comme ils devaient le retour de l'astre Roi.

Dans le monde magique, le retour du soleil passa inaperçu. Les mangemorts étaient figés de stupéfaction car la veille, dans la soirée, leur maître s'était soudain effondré après qu'une lumière étincelante lui ait foncé dessus. Depuis lors, Voldemort semblait souffrir d'un mal inconnu. Severus Rogue s'était précipité à l'appel des autres mangemorts. Il interrogeait chacun des mangemorts pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il avait dû quitter précipitamment Poudlard, désobéissant à l'ordre de son maître. Bellatrix le surveillait constamment au cours de son examen.

- Bellatrix, ce n'est pas en restant derrière moi que tu parviendras à aider le Seigneur, grogna le maître de potion.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes commentaires, dit avec aigreur la sorcière folle. Ce n'est pas parce que …

- Bellatrix, aurais-tu oublié que certaines missions confiées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres doivent rester secrètes ? lui rappela Severus en l'interrompant.

La sorcière retint difficilement la réponse qui voulait fuser de sa bouche. Severus continua son examen en ignorant la présence de la sorcière. Après une heure de recherche, il confia son diagnostique aux mangemorts.

- Le maître a subi une sévère attaque de Legilimancie. Sa vie n'est pas en danger pour autant. Je vais préparer les potions adéquates pour son rétablissement. Mais il faut le surveiller. Lucius, si je me rappelle, ton inventaire de potions n'est pas très fourni. Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard pour me procurer tous les ingrédients indispensables.

- Et tu penses que tu peux partir sans autre explication ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Ma chère Bella, je sais combien la vie du Maître est aussi importante que celle de ton mari, dit Rogue avec un sourire narquois, mais si je ne me procure pas ce qu'il me faut, il prendra plus de temps à se rétablir. Et je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécierait tes _interventions si précieuses_.

La sorcière serra les poings. Elle détestait royalement le maître de potions avec ses airs suffisants.

- Et dois-je aussi te rappeler que j'aie dû quitter Poudlard d'urgence, désobéissant à un ordre direct du Maître ? A son réveil, il me fera payer cher cette entorse. Donc je te prierais de t'enfoncer dans la gorge ton mépris et ta _dévotion maladive_. Aucun de vous n'est en mesure de la soigner, que je sache.

Voldemort profita de cet instant pour s'agiter. Tous les mangemorts firent cercle autour de lui. Severus dut les éloigner afin que leur maître puisse respirer facilement. Le mage noir n'émit qu'un seul mot avant de retomber dans les limbes : Potter. Tout le monde l'avait entendu. La surprise se peignit sur les visages de chacun. Bellatrix fut la première à réagir en courant pour sortir de la pièce. Severus l'avait surveillé du coin de l'œil.

- Bellatrix, où crois-tu te rendre de ce pas si pressé ? demanda Rogue avec une autorité exceptionnelle. Dois-je te rappeler les consignes du maître ? Personne ne doit toucher à Potter en dehors du Maître. Tu peux t'en prendre à ses amis, si tu le désires, mais Potter reste l'affaire du Maître.

La sorcière fut arrêtée dans son élan. Elle se retourna vers le maître de potions avec un regard halluciné. Sur le moment, elle eut envie de lui faire tâter de sa magie. Mais une partie d'elle-même savait qu'il était dangereux d'attaquer Severus car celui-ci avait une excellente connaissance de comment mener un combat. Severus affichait un sourire triomphant.

- Je constate qu'une lueur de raison parvient encore à te ramener à la raison. Bien, veillez sur le maître pendant que je me rends à Poudlard. Et ne vous étonnez si je prends un peu de temps. Il va me falloir inventer une excuse plausible pour expliquer mon départ précipité. Et connaissant le vieux Dumbledore, il me faudra être extrêmement persuasif, aussi perfide qu'un serpent. Et ce sont des qualités dont tu es dépourvu Bella.

Sur ces paroles, Severus transplana. La dernière pique du maître de potions avait enragé la sorcière. Elle avait besoin de tuer ou de torturer quelqu'un.

- Je me rends dans les cachots, indiqua la sorcière.

Tout le monde suivit le départ de la sorcière. Lucius décida de surveiller sa cousine. Il appela Peter Pettigrow.

- Peter, surveille discrètement ma cousine, tu sais comment faire. Et pas de discussion.

Le gros bonhomme rumina entre ses dents et se transforma en rat. Il suivit la même direction que la sorcière. La plus grande confusion régnait dans les rangs des mangemorts.

Devant le portail de Poudlard, Severus venait d'apparaître. Il lança un sort sur la grille du château qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Il pénétra dans l'enceinte du château. La grille se referma derrière lui. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des lourdes portes de chêne de l'école de sorcellerie. Son esprit fourmillait de mille explications pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Voldemort. Et chacune de ses hypothèses finissaient dans une impasse. Il ne parvenait pas à admettre la révélation de son Maître. Potter ! Depuis quand ce satané gamin parvenait-il à mettre à mal le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il se rappelait encore dans quel état il avait retrouvé le Maître après son intrusion dans l'esprit du jeune Potter. Le Maître en avait souffert pendant quelques heures. Severus avait tenté de faire parler son maître pour mieux le diagnostiquer, mais son patient s'était refusé à tout commentaire. Il avait enragé d'avoir été découvert et d'avoir été battu sur le terrain de l'esprit. Et voilà que le Maître affirmait que ce sale gamin l'avait attaqué. Le maître de potions se perdait en conjecture. Il était certain que Potter n'avait jamais montré de réel talent pour une branche aussi complexe que celle de la magie de l'esprit. Pourtant il devait admettre que Potter montrait parfois de surprenantes aptitudes à se sortir de situations inextricables. Impossible ! Il venait de reconnaître au fils de son pire ennemi des aptitudes. La mauvaise humeur du maître de potions enfla. Il décida pour l'heure d'arrêter de réfléchir.

Il ouvrit les lourdes portes de chêne, traversa le couloir, emprunta différents escaliers et traversa à nouveau un couloir pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui s'effaça pour laisser apparaître un petit escalier en colimaçon. Severus le gravit prestement et frappa à la porte. Une voix fatiguée, mais joyeuse, lui répondit. Il entra. Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, était debout devant une fenêtre à contempler le parc qui s'éveillait sous la douce chaleur du soleil. Il avait les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Alors, quelle nouvelle de notre ami Voldemort ? demanda le vieux directeur.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le maître de potion en s'installant sur une chaise postée devant le bureau directorial.

- Allons, Severus, pas d'enfantillages avec moi. Vous avez été appelé d'urgence au chevet de Voldemort, donc quelque chose s'est produit. Sinon vous n'auriez jamais quitté votre poste.

- Hum ! Effectivement, quelque chose s'est passé. Mais je ne parviens pas à me l'expliquer.

- Contez-moi donc cette passionnante histoire, dit le directeur avec un sourire mielleux.

- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut parler de passionnante au vu de l'incohérence des faits. Alors que Voldemort tenait une réunion avec des mangemorts, une lueur argentée est apparut et a foncé sur le Maître. Peu après, cette lueur s'est dissipée, et le Maître était couché au sol. Personne n'a compris ce qui s'est passé. Les mangemorts ont pris le corps du maître pour l'allonger dans une chambre. Ne sachant quoi faire, ils m'ont appelé de toute urgence. Et j'ai diagnostiqué une puissante attaque magique de l'esprit. Peu après, Voldemort a repris connaissance quelques instants pour citer le nom de son agresseur, Potter. Fin de l'histoire.

- Etes-vous certain qu'il ait prononcé le nom de Harry ?

- J'étais tout prêt de lui. Et chaque mangemort l'a entendu. J'ai dû faire preuve d'autorité car Bellatrix était prête à se rendre à Privet Drive pour régler le compte de ce morveux.

- Severus, modérez vos propos. Je vous ai déjà fait remarquer que vous faîtes une trop grande fixation sur la ressemblance du jeune Harry avec son père. Quand admettrez-vous qu'ils sont deux personnes différentes.

Le maître de potions ne préféra pas répondre. Albus reprit son discours en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

- Ainsi, Voldemort pense que c'est Harry qui l'a agressé. A votre avis ?

- Que je sache, c'est vous le grand sorcier. Je ne suis qu'un pion que l'on peut sacrifier facilement, répondit aigrement le professeur.

- Severus, j'ai toujours tenu compte de vos bons conseils. Ne me décevez pas. Quel est votre sentiment ?

- Franchement. Je ne peux pas croire que le jeune Potter ait réussi ce que le Maître a suggéré. Où Potter aurait pu acquérir suffisamment de _maturité magique_ pour réussir un tel tour de force ?

- Severus, sentirais-je de l'admiration dans votre voix ? demanda le directeur avec un ton espiègle.

- Ne me confondez pas avec vous. Je vous ai toujours trouvé trop laxiste concernant les agissements de Potter durant toutes ces années, s'énerva le maître de potions. Je n'ai pas autant d'admiration que vous pour les exploits de ce jeune prétentieux.

- Severus, ne vous méprenez pas. Ce n'est pas l'admiration des ces exploits qui m'impressionnent, ce sont les moyens par lesquels il les réussit que j'admire.

- De la chance ! Une chance insolente ! Si Potter n'était pas entouré de sorciers plus compétents que lui, il serait mort dès sa première année. Veiller sur lui n'est pas une sinécure, loin de là, objecta Rogue.

- Mais je vous rappelle que c'est le choix que vous avez fait, lui fit remarquer le directeur.

- Ne revenons pas sur ce sujet. En imaginant que Potter ait réussi ce que le Maître suggère, il deviendra à l'avenir encore plus difficile à surveiller. M ais je ne crois toujours pas à cette fable.

- J'avoue que je me perds moi-même en conjecture. Si jamais ce que vous me dîtes s'avérait exact, notre plan risque de tomber à l'eau.

- Vous comptez encore vous en tenir à ce que vous m'avez demandé le soir où vous m'avez convoqué, dit Severus choqué.

- Bien sûr. Il me reste peu de temps, et il faut que nous préparions Potter à son avenir, dit avec sérieux le directeur.

- Et quel est son avenir ? Que je sache à quoi m'en tenir. Vous me laissez dans l'ignorance alors que ma vie est de loin plus précaire que la vôtre. Si jamais un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend mon rôle exact, ma vie se terminera prématurément. Alors si je dois mourir, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Le directeur souffla de désespoir. Il devait s'avouer qu'il pouvait au moins répondre aux questions légitimes de son espion.

- Très bien Severus, montons dans la Tour d'Astronomie pour profiter au mieux de la vue du parc et du soleil. Vous saurez ainsi toute la vérité.

Albus Dumbledore se leva de son majestueux fauteuil et invita le maître de potions à le suivre. Une longue conversation s'engagea entre les deux sorciers.

Dans le même temps, au Terrier, dans une chambre située au premier étage, les rayons du soleil éclairait une jeune fille qui venait de se lever en sursaut. Elle avait les cheveux couleurs de feu, de petits yeux noisette. Quelques tâches de rousseur parcouraient son nez fin. Une bouche fine mais sensuelle complétaient le visage de la benjamine de la famille Weasley. La pièce comportait une grande armoire à vêtements, un bureau de travail, une petite commode et un lit une place. La tapisserie était aux couleurs de sa maison, rouge et or. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés au sol. Elle portait une nuisette violette. Ginny Weasley haletait sur son lit, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle venait de sortir d'un curieux rêve.

Au début de celui-ci, elle avait rêvé de son dernier petit ami en date, Dean Thomas, une autre élève de sa maison, de un an son aîné. Ils se baladaient dans le parc de Poudlard en flirtant joyeusement. Puis le rêve avait changé. Elle revivait la bataille du Département des Mystères à la fin de sa quatrième année. Elle appréciait particulièrement ce moment car Harry la félicitait pour l'exécution des ses maléfices. Mais très vite, les choses évoluaient car elle revoyait dans le détail la souffrance de Harry quand celui-ci vit son parrain traverser le voile de l'Arcade. Elle revoyait comment Harry s'était précipité pour poursuivre Bellatrix Lestranges avec une lueur vengeresse dans le regard. Elle revivait sa libération par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et elle revivait le moment où elle avait aperçu Harry luttant contre l'intrusion de l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son esprit. A partir de là, son cœur se mettait à battre à tout rompre. Et son rêve prenait toujours fin à ce moment-là. Mais cette nuit-là, un fait nouveau s'était rajouté. Ginny avait rêvé d'une magnifique jeune femme rousse qu'elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vue quelque part. A côté d'elle se tenait un jeune homme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Harry Potter. Cependant, le jeune homme paraissait plus âgé. Et la jeune femme lui parlait sans qu'elle ne la comprenne. Et la jeune sorcière s'était réveillée brusquement. Elle essayait vainement de se rappeler les paroles de la jeune femme rousse. Surtout, elle désirait savoir qui était cette jeune femme.

Ginny se leva malgré tout et se couvrit de sa robe de chambre rose pâle. Son rêve la troublait, mais elle préféra le ranger dans un coin de son esprit. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Aujourd'hui, dans la matinée, sa meilleure amie devrait venir passer le reste des vacances au Terrier. La meilleure amie en question était aussi celle de Harry, Hermione Granger. Ginny espérait qu'après l'épisode du Ministère, elle serait enfin intégrée dans le groupe que formaient Harry, Hermione et son frère. Elle ne se faisait pourtant guère d'illusions car elle les avait observés assez souvent. Et elle avait deviné que le Trio de Poudlard entretenait souvent le secret autour de leurs actions. Et une très bonne intuition lui soufflait que cette année, il en serait de même. Le but de la jeune sorcière n'était pas désintéressé. Certes elle voulait les aider parce qu'elle se sentait concernée par la guerre qui secouait la communauté magique, mais surtout elle voulait se rapprocher de Harry qu'elle aimait depuis des années. Depuis son enfance, elle connaissait l'histoire du célèbre sorcier. Petite, elle en rêvait comme un prince charmant. Dès son entrée à Poudlard, le célèbre sorcier l'avait sauvé de l'emprise de Voldemort en risquant sa vie. Aux yeux d'une enfant de onze ans, il était alors apparu comme le prince charmant de son enfance. Mais avec le temps, sa vision de Harry avait mûri. Elle avait apprécié le jeune adolescent qui aidait son prochain comme lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle avait apprécié le futur grand sorcier qu'il pouvait être quand il leur prodigué ses cours durant sa cinquième année. Et là elle avait été touchée par le jeune homme traumatisé par la perte du dernier véritable membre de sa famille. Ginny avait alors compris combien Harry n'était pas le prince charmant de son enfance. Il était tout simplement un jeune sorcier essayant de survivre à la folie d'un mage fou qui le voulait mort. Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune sorcière.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Elle constata qu'elle s'était levée trop tôt à son goût. Elle bailla de fatigue. Elle entendait sa mère qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. En cette matinée, la maison était étrangement calme. D'habitude, le Terrier était toujours très animé. Cependant, depuis le départ des jumeaux, la maison restait silencieuse. Et cela angoissait parfois la jeune sorcière. Sa mère la vit arriver alors qu'elle dressait la table. Molly Weasley était une petite femme forte avec un caractère bien trempé. Elle était la matriarche d'une fratrie de sept enfants, six garçons et une fille. Tout comme le reste de la famille Weasley, ses cheveux roux la faisaient reconnaître facilement. Elle avait une autorité naturelle, qualité essentielle pour diriger une maisonnée souvent en désordre. Elle avait un visage légèrement rond, cause de ses nombreuses grossesses à répétition. Elle avait des yeux marron expressifs, un nez peu enflé et une bouche pleine. Sous ces airs autoritaires ce cachait un cœur généreux où il faisait bon se reposer. Et toute la maison le savait. Sa fille la contempla un moment avant pénétrer dans la cuisine et de s'installer près de la porte d'entrée.

- Bonjour Ginny, bien dormi ?

- Coup-ci, coup-ça. Personne n'est encore debout ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

- Tu connais ton frère ! Il ne se réveillera que quand son estomac le réveillera.

- Et papa ?

- Déjà au travail. Cependant, Remus ne devrait pas tarder. Il était en mission ce soir.

- Quelle genre de mission ? demanda Ginny l'air de rien.

- Je n'ai rien le droit de dire. Et de toute façon, cela concerne les affaires de l'ordre, rétorqua sa mère.

- Maman, arrête, s'il te plaît, pas de bon matin, dit pesamment Ginny.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit.

- Justement. Je te vois venir avec tes reproches à propos de notre excursion au Département des Mystères, devina Ginny.

- Ginevra, c'était de l'inconscience. Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu mourir ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude. Quand Sirius est arrivé en trombe pour m'annoncer vous étiez partis là-bas. Regardes ce qui lui est arrivé. Ça aurait pu être l'un de vous, pleura la pauvre femme. Et ce pauvre Harry qui doit souffrir. C'est inhumain de la part de Dumbledore d'obliger Harry à passer ses vacances avec une famille qui le déteste.

Depuis le début des vacances, la même scène se répétait quotidiennement. Au début, Ginny avait protesté. A la longue, elle s'était lassée. Remus choisit cet instant précis pour rentrer. Remus Lupin est un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années avec déjà un certain nombre de cheveux gris. Il avait un visage anguleux et un nez aquilin. Il avait des yeux noirs et une fine moustache. Il portait toujours des vêtements d'une époque révolue. Mais Remus Lupin avait une caractéristique particulière, il était un loup-garou. Malgré un physique assez malingre, il pouvait déployer une très grande force physique et était un maître dans l'art de la magie des combats. Il avait d'ailleurs enseigné pendant une année à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était un homme affable et pondéré. Il salua rapidement les deux sorcières, tout en tirant une chaise. Il s'assit lourdement.

- Bonjour mesdames ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder car il faut que je voie Albus.

- Un problème ? demanda Molly.

- Je ne sais pas. Alors que je m'apprêtais à affronter Greyback pour convaincre mes congénères, il a soudainement disparu. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Mais cette disparition peut servir nos intérêts.

Ginny écoutait les informations avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Un peu trop selon le regard courroucé de sa mère. La sorcière décida de changer de sujet.

- Et sinon, toi, comment te sens-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis les évènements du Ministère.

Un voile de tristesse couvrit les yeux du vieux loup-garou. Soudain, il se referma comme une huître.

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, dit froidement le sorcier.

- Remus, tu ne dois pas enfermer ton chagrin, insista la mère de famille.

- Molly je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je me gère parfaitement bien. Bon, il est temps que j'y aille. Merci Molly. Au revoir Ginny.

Au moment de se lever, une photo s'échappa d'une poche de son pantalon. Ginny se leva pour la ramasser. Elle voulut courir après le loup-garou, mais celui-ci était parti. Elle regarda la photo qui était mouillée. Ginny devina que c'était des larmes. Elle essuya la photo et eut un choc. La photo montrait trois hommes et une femme souriant au photographe. Elle reconnut Remus et Sirius en plus jeune. Elle reconnut aussi les deux autres personnes de son rêve. Sa mère la regarda avec perplexité.

- Ma chérie, tu te sens bien ?

- Maman, qui sont ces deux personnes sur cette photo ? demanda rapidement Ginny.

- Quelle photo ?

Ginny la lui tendit.

- Où as-tu déniché ça ? demanda sa mère avec sévérité.

- C'est tombé de la poche de Remus, avoua Ginny. Au moment où il partait.

- Ah je comprends. Alors tu devras la lui rendre quand il reviendra.

- Maman, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, insista Ginny.

- Allons ma chérie, tu dois bien avoir une petite idée.

La jeune sorcière s'en doutait, mais elle continua à jouer l'ignorance.

- C'est vrai que nous ne t'avons jamais montré de photos du premier ordre. Tu as reconnu Remus et Sirius. Les deux autres personnes sont James et Lily Potter, les parents de Harry. D'après le cliché, je dirais que cette photo a été prise après leur départ de Poudlard, peu de temps avant la guerre.

La jeune sorcière n'écoutait plus les comment aires de sa mère. Elle avait enfin la réponse à sa question. Cependant cette réponse amenait à une autre question – pourquoi avait-elle rêvé des parents de Harry alors qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus auparavant ? Et qu'avait essayé de lui dire la mère de Harry ? Ses deux questions occupèrent l'esprit de la jeune sorcière qui prit un air soucieux. Air qui n'échappa à la vigilance de Molly Weasley.

- Ma chérie, tu es pâle d'un coup. Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa sa mère.

- Non maman, ça va passer. Et tu as raison, je vais garder cette photo pour la rendre à Remus en main propre. Merci maman. Maintenant je vais aller réveiller mon goinfre de frère.

Et la jeune sorcière s'élança d'un air enjoué dans les escaliers menant aux étages. Molly regardait sa fille avec circonspection. Depuis un moment, elle remarquait qu'elle avait du mal à communiquer avec sa fille comme avant. Sa fille avait changé si rapidement au fil de ces quatre dernières années. Et depuis la fin de son année scolaire, une sorte de fossé s'était creusé entre la mère et la benjamine. Elle en avait discuté avec son mari qui lui avait suggéré d'être patiente. Mais Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette situation dramatique. Elle voyait toujours sa fille comme le dernier enfant à protéger. Pour la pauvre sorcière, sa fille grandissait trop vite. Et l'histoire du Ministère lui donnait raison.

Ginny était parvenu au deuxième étage et s'était arrêtée devant la porte de son frère. Un bruit indescriptible s'en échappait. Elle sourit en pensant à la façon dont elle allait la réveiller. Ouvrant la porte silencieusement, elle se faufila dans la chambre. Elle sortit de sa poche une sorte de crapaud en caoutchouc. Elle le déposa précautionneusement près de l'oreiller de son frère. Elle appuya sur le derrière du crapaud. D'un coup, le crapaud s'anima comme s'il était vivant. Il se mit à croasser près de l'oreille du frère de Ginny. D'abord le croassement se fit à peine audible. Puis il montait en puissance avant de se mettre à hurler avec la voix de la mère de la famille : DEBOUT … CROA … RON. Le jeune homme sursauta brusquement et tomba de son lit. Ginny éclata de rire. Ron se leva péniblement et fusilla sa petite sœur du regard.

- GINNY, DEHORS TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Ron.

La jeune sorcière eut du mal à quitter la chambre tant elle riait. Elle en avait mal aux côtes. Son frère la regarda avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Ron était un sorcier de seize ans, grand pour son âge avec une allure dégingandé. Son visage était couvert de tâches de rousseur. Comme le reste de sa famille, ses cheveux étaient rouges, mais clairs, tirant légèrement sur le blond. De grands yeux bleus lui donnaient un regard très expressif, un nez enflé surmontait une large bouche pleine. Des oreilles assez larges complétaient un visage malgré tout agréable. Il avait un corps assez musclé mais ramassé à cause de son poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, Gryffondor. En cette matinée, Ron était assez enragé à cause du réveil de sa sœur. Il regarda son réveil magique pour constater qu'il était bien trop tôt à son goût. Il pesta contre sa sœur et ses deux frères. Il décida de faire un brin de toilette avant de descendre pour le repas du matin. Il s'installa à table de fort mauvaise humeur. Sans saluer sa mère, il se prit une tranche de pain.

- Ronald, ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé. Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ?

- Bonjour maman, marmonna entre ses dents le jeune sorcier.

- Je pense qu'un crapaud a croassé trop fort pour le réveil de monsieur, indiqua Ginny.

- Vraiment très spirituel, petite sœur. Je jure que tu me le paieras.

- Ca suffit vous deux. Alors que vos frères ont quitté la maison, vous vous comportez pire qu'eux, leur fit remarquer leur mère.

- Pourquoi je devrais me sentir concerné ? J'aime bien, c'est elle qui me harcèle chaque matin, et c'est encore moi qui dois payer les pots cassés. Par les c …

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, pas de jurons sous mon toit ! lui rappela sa mère.

Le pauvre Ron plongea le nez devant l'assiette déposée vide. A ce moment-là, une jeune fille brune avec des cheveux ébouriffés entra. Elle avait des yeux marron, un nez fin et une petite bouche fine. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean et d'une chemise beige. Elle portait un sac à dos et deux lourdes valises. Derrière la jeune fille, un grand homme noir suivait.

- Hermione, Kingsley, on ne vous attendait que dans le milieu de la matinée, dit Mme Weasley, surprise et heureuse.

- Bonjour Molly, il y a eu un changement de plan. Et une réunion de l'Ordre se tiendra ce matin chez vous. C'est Albus qui m'a demandé de vous prévenir.

- Très bien, je préparerais ce qu'il faut.

- Bon je ne m'attarde pas. Jeunes gens, à bientôt, salua le fameux Kingsley.

Hermione posa ses valises avant de se précipiter vers ses amis pour les saluer. Molly lui fit une accolade affectueuse.

- Hermione, tu arrives juste à temps pour le repas du matin.

- Je vous remercie Mme Weasley, mais j'ai déjeuné en partant, dit la jeune sorcière.

- Ce n'est pas le cas de mon frère. Tu vois que ce crapaud a son utilité. Et fermes la bouche, sinon on pourrait se demander ce qui te fait le plus saliver, indiqua Ginny.

- Oh tu vas lâcher par les c… de Merlin ! s'emporta Ron.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Encore un mot de travers de ce type, et je te mets à la diète, promit Molly. Et toi, Ginny, arrêtes d'embêter ton frère.

Ron se renfrogna alors qui Ginny souriait de toutes ses dents. Hermione eut un regard d'indulgence envers son ami.

- Voilà le repas. Dépêchez-vous de manger car je dois préparer l'arrivée de tout le monde. Ron, tu porteras les bagages de Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Les deux enfants Weasley se pressèrent d'avaler leur repas avant de quitter la cuisine. Ron assura le port des bagages dans la chambre de sa sœur. Hermione s'assit sur le lit de son ami.

- C'est bon Ginny, tu peux nous laisser, indiqua son frère.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mon cher frère, vous êtes dans ma chambre. Sinon, enchaîna Ginny sans tenir compte de la réaction de son frère, sais-tu pourquoi tu es arrivée aussi tôt ?

- Pas la moindre idée, répondit Hermione. Kingsley s'est présenté devant mes parents et m'a demandé si j'étais prête. J'ai dû prétexter que j'avais oublié le changement d'horaire. J'ai couru dans ma chambre, pris mes affaires, et me voilà.

- Je me demande ce qui se passe, dit Ron.

- Je ne sais s'il y a un rapport, mais ce matin, Remus est passé aussi. Il a dit qu'il devait parler d'urgence aux membres de l'Ordre. Il semble qu'au cours de sa mission Greyback soit mystérieusement parti.

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec Harry ? demanda Ron avec perspicacité.

- Si cela concerne les mangemorts, Vol … Voldemort n'est jamais loin. Donc Harry doit être inclus, dit avec sagesse Hermione.

- Depuis l'histoire du Département des Mystères, les réunions de l'Ordre se sont enchaînées. Et le Terrier est devenu le nouveau QG jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent le testament de Sirius, informa Ginny.

- Je me demande, vous croyez vraiment qu'il y avait une prophétie qui rattachait Harry et Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Ron.

La question était posée. Depuis le début des vacances, chacun s'interrogeait sur cette affaire. Si prophétie il y avait, celle-ci avait été détruite durant la bataille du Ministère. Et le mystère restait entier. Les trois amis étaient plongés dans la plus grande confusion. Et ils s'inquiétaient pour leur ami dont ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Ils espéraient juste que celui-ci se portait bien et qu'il avait surmonté la perte de son parrain. Et surtout qu'il serait prêt à affronter son avenir si la prophétie se révélait exacte.


	5. 5  Corps et magie

Bonjour à tous. Petite surprise !

Ayant pas moins de onze chapitres d'avance sur cette histoire, je vous mets la suite. On peut dire que je pense à vous. Certains trouveront ça trop rapide, mais je me suis dit que ça serait cool. Donc me voilà. Et puis c'est mercredi, un peu de lecture pour se détendre, ça ne fait pas de mal. Surtout avec une passionnante histoire à la clé.

Mikamic : l'expression nez enflé, imagine les boxeurs se prenant une beigne en pleine poire, le nez gonfle. dans le rogue, ça reste, défaut de naissance. c'est ma femme qui me corrige, mais je devrais repasser derrière elle, je le sais. heureusement je ne fais pas trop d'erreurs quand je tape. le mystère des parents, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres, ou dans la suite de cette histoire. bon c'est vrai que je devrais exagérer un peu les dialogues. bien qu'avec Ron, je trouve ça plus facile. pour Remus, j'aurais dû dire élimé, mieux adapté, j'en tiendrais compte pour les autres chapitres.

Busard : Bienvenu à toi. j'espère qu'à l'avenir tu seras là souvent.

Ronald92 : merci pour ton soutien

Klaude : oh oui ilos s'en poseront surtout quand Ginny ... je ne finis pas ma réponse sinon je vous gâcherais la surprise des prochains chapitres. sur ce coup là je suis vache. lol

Karelin : Je te salue. ravi de rencontrer. merci pour tes encouragements en espérant que tu continues de me lire.

Asherit : Bienvenu. il ne faut pas dire que tu aimes, il faut dire que tu adores et qu'elle génialissime. non je plaisante. merci pour ton message, espérant en avoir souvent.

Minutsu : Harry a mis la pagaille, c'est certain. et ce n'est pas fini. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question car tu auras une réponse dans trois chapitres. il faut bien suivre l'état d'esprit de Harry. Harry a bien attaqué Voldemort, et il reviendra à Poudlard.

Bon j'ai fini de répondre à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé, j'espère que d'autres m'en laisseront encore, je me ferais un réel plaisir de leur répondre.

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

5 – Corps et magie

Trois jours s'écoulèrent depuis l'attaque de Harry sur Voldemort. Trois jours d'angoisse pour les deux elfes de maison. Trois jours que Harry dormait d'un profond sommeil. Trois jours que les deux elfes le veillaient.

A leur retour au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Harry s'était évanoui. Dobby et Kreattur avaient immédiatement compris que quelque chose s'était passé. Dobby avait tenté de réveiller le jeune sorcier par tous les moyens, rien n'avait fonctionné. Kreattur l'avait assisté, rien n'avait changé. Les elfes paniquèrent. Ils ne surent plus comment réagir. Et une violente dispute éclata entre eux. Au bout de deux heures, ils finirent pourtant par trouver un compromis. Les deux elfes s'accordaient pour respecter la volonté de leur maître, faire en sorte que tout ce qu'il entreprenne restât secret. Dans ce cas, ils décidèrent de quitter la maison des Black pour ramener Harry dans sa chambre de Privet Drive. Et ils furent bien inspirés. Dans le courant de la soirée, des sorciers passèrent devant la fenêtre du jeune homme afin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours présent. Les elfes se cachèrent dans le placard et attendirent longtemps avant de ressortir. Les jours suivants, ils décidèrent de monter la garde au fur et à mesure. Par chance, la famille moldue du jeune sorcier se désintéressa du sort de leur neveu encombrant. La nuit, chaque elfe, à tour de rôle, tentait de différentes manières de réveiller le jeune sorcier. Rien n'y faisait. Dobby tenta même une nouvelle intrusion dans l'esprit de son jeune maître. Il y fut éjecté aussi sec. Une immense force l'empêchait d'atteindre désormais l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Dobby l'identifia comme le cerf argenté. L'elfe de maison se perdait en interrogations sur cet incroyable fait. Alors que Harry n'avait compris l'occlumancie que depuis peu, sa magie défensive de l'esprit prenait des proportions gigantesques. Jamais Dobby n'avait entendu parler d'un pareil phénomène. Il en discuta avec Kreattur qui était plus vieux que lui d'une centaine d'années. Là encore, l'elfe fut déçu par la réponse de son congénère. Lui aussi n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un pareil cas. Et donc ils veillèrent sur leur maître avec l'angoisse que celui-ci ne réveillasse plus jamais. Et à l'aube du troisième jour, l'incroyable arriva – Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Harry sentit ses paupières papillonnaient devant ses yeux clos. Avec difficulté, il se décida à les ouvrir. Un ciel tout juste bleu, voilé encore des derniers rayons du soleil levant, fut sa première vision. Ensuite, il vit quatre grosses paires d'yeux qui le fixaient en pleurant. Et soudain tout lui revint à l'esprit. Son excursion à Poudlard, la destruction de l'horcruxe, son aventure dans la grotte, sa souffrance pour récupérer le médaillon. Et après. Après, le néant. Le vide absolu. Harry n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après sa dernière lampée. Il se souvient juste être tombé. Il revoit encore avec netteté l'image de son cerf argenté. Elle obstruait toutes ces autres pensées. Et par conséquent ses souvenirs. Il fut tiré de ces pensées en se rendant compte que les deux elfes dansaient de joie.

- Harry Potter est en vie ! s'exclamèrent les deux elfes.

- Silence tous les deux ! Mon oncle pourrait vous entendre.

Harry chercha en tâtonnant sa baguette. Kreattur la lui tendit. Il jeta les sorts habituels. Ensuite il se leva et récupéra ses lunettes, posées sur le bureau.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Et où est Hedwige ? demanda Harry tout à tour.

- Harry Potter, Hedwige est sortie pour chasser. Et nous sommes le 8, répondit Kreattur.

- Le 8 ? s'écria Harry. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Harry Potter a dormi trois jours en comptant aujourd'hui. Harry Potter a causé une grande frayeur à Dobby et à Kreattur, dit l'elfe.

- Trois jours ! Mais que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Nous l'ignorons, répondit tout penaud Dobby. Dobby et Kreattur ont tout tenté pour vous soigner. Dobby a même essayé de pénétrer votre esprit. Dobby et Kreattur ont échoués.

Les deux elfes, dans un même élan, se cognèrent la tête contre le sol pour se punir. Harry intervint rapidement.

- Ca suffit ! Je ne veux plus à l'avenir que vous vous punissiez. Je ne vous en veux pas. Pourquoi m'avez-vous ramené dans ma chambre ?

Les deux elfes se regardèrent honteux. Kreattur prit la parole.

- Après de houleuses discutions, Dobby et Kreattur ont pris la décision de suivre les consignes de Harry Potter. Comme Harry Potter souhaitait que le soir il soit présent dans la chambre de ses moldus, Dobby et Kreattur ont ramené Harry Potter chez ses moldus, expliqua le vieil elfe.

- Dobby et Kreattur ont bien agi, Harry Potter ? demanda Dobby.

- Oui, vous avez bien fait. Si vous ne m'aviez pas ramené, cela aurait paru bizarre. D'ailleurs je m'étonne que ma famille n'ait pas tenté de forcer la porte pour me réprimander.

- Non, vos moldus vous ont laissé tranquille Harry Potter, affirma Kreattur. Par contre, des sorciers sont venus voir si Harry Potter était bien présent chez ses moldus lors de votre première nuit de retour.

- Qui ?

- Kreattur les a déjà vus dans la demeure de Harry Potter, un grand sorcier noir et un homme roux. Kreattur est certain que c'était un membre de la famille Weasley.

- L'autre, ça devait être Kingsley. Mais pourquoi sont-ils passés ?

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux du jeune homme qu'ils avaient été envoyés par Dumbledore. Donc quelque chose s'était passé. Et cela juste après son retour de la grotte. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Harry devait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Et surtout il devait se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était convaincu que tout était lié. Le jeune homme eut soudain une idée. Puisqu'il était surveillé, autant rendra la monnaie de sa pièce à son cher mentor.

- Dobby, peux-tu surveiller les allées et venues de Dumbledore sans qu'il ne te voie ?

- Je le peux, à part dans son bureau, répondit l'elfe.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de Fumseck, Harry Potter. Les phénix sont les seuls créatures magiques qui peuvent voyager librement au travers de toutes les infrastructures magiques existantes. Dobby ne peut pas cacher sa présence à Fumseck.

- Je comprends. Donc si Fumseck accompagne Dumbledore, tu ne peux pas le suivre. Mais Fumseck reste tout le temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Non, Harry Potter. Fumseck accompagne le grand Albus Dumbledore dans pratiquement tous ses déplacements.

- Expliques-moi ça ! Car le soir de son combat contre Voldemort, Fumseck n'était pas présent.

- Harry Potter se trompe. Comme les elfes de maison, Fumseck peut se rendre invisible en restant dans une infrastructure magique égale à celle de son sorcier. Harry Potter n'a jamais remarqué que parfois le grand Albus Dumbledore était entouré d'une sorte d'aura ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai souvent ressenti cette impression qu'une immense magie émanait de lui quand il demandait le silence dans la Grande Salle. D'un coup tout le monde se taisait, comme si nous étions frappés par un sort de mutisme. Mais cet effet ne durait que quelques secondes.

- Harry Potter a deviné. Fumseck agissait en accord avec les directives de son sorcier. Comme un elfe envers son maître, quand un sorcier s'allie avec un phénix, le phénix prête ses pouvoirs. Et si le phénix est très attaché à son sorcier, quand son sorcier meurt, le phénix peut décider de se laisser mourir. Harry Potter trouvera de plus amples explications dans son livre sur ces créatures magiques, signala Dobby.

La révélation de l'elfe rappela soudain à Harry son intérêt particulier à vouloir se procurer une telle créature. Il sentit qu'il ne devait plus perdre de temps.

- Très bien Dobby. Pourrais-tu suivre un autre sorcier à la place ?

- Oui, Dobby le peut. Mais Dobby ne pourra pas espionner le sorcier si le grand Albus Dumbledore est présent.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que l'œil magique de Alastor Maugrey te poserait des problèmes ?

- Non Harry Potter. L'œil de Mr Alastor Maugrey est une invention sorcière pour avertir son utilisateur de toute attaque ennemie de nature sorcière.

- Parfait. Pars sur le champ et trouve-le. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

L'elfe de maison se volatilisa dans un pop sonore.

- Kreattur, je veux que tu m'attendes ici. Je crois qu'il ait temps que je donne de mes nouvelles à Mrs Figg. Et j'entends déjà mon oncle qui se lève.

Effectivement, Vernon Dursley venait de passer de son pas lourd devant la chambre de son neveu indésirable. Peu après, ce fut le tour de Pétunia et de Dudley. Harry attendit que la famille soit installée dans la cuisine pour descendre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se prépara à affronter sa famille. Il sortit de sa chambre en faisant signe à Kreattur de patienter. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier et atteignit la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, Pétunia servait en premier son fils qui dévorait déjà un bol de céréales.

- Bonjour, salua Harry. Je ne fais que passer. Je prends une tranche de pain et un verre d'eau.

- Tiens, tu daignes enfin sortir de ton antre ! dit d'un ton cinglant son oncle.

Harry ne préféra pas répondre à cette remarque. Il savait que s'il répondait, une dispute risquait de s'engager. Il se servit une tranche de pain et se prit un verre d'eau au robinet. Il regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine en direction de la maison de Mrs Figg. La cracmol, cachée derrière son voilage, le vit. Harry la vit rapidement mais fit comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Il se retourna vers sa famille.

- Très bien, je remonte dans mon antre. A demain.

Et sans attendre de recevoir un autre commentaire, il quitta la pièce. Il put entendre son oncle rouspéter contre son manque d'éducation. Et invariablement, le sujet de ses parents revint au passage. Harry se maîtrisa difficilement. Ses parents étaient souvent un sujet de discorde qui avait mené Harry à perdre son contrôle devant sa famille moldue. Il se rappelait encore l'histoire avec la Tante Marge qu'il avait gonflé. Et par la suite, le sujet revenait souvent. Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre en serrant les poings.

- Harry Potter, un souci ? demanda Kreattur en voyant l'air contrarié de son maître.

- Non Kreattur, juste un début de matinée normal. Je me change et nous partons.

Harry se changea rapidement pour mettre des vêtements neufs. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il s'accrocha à Kreattur, et ensemble, ils disparurent pour Square Grimmaurd.

Ils apparurent dans la cuisine de la maison. L'elfe de maison proposa au jeune homme de prendre un repas digne de lui. Harry appréciait le changement de comportement du vieil elfe. A peine arrivés, le vieil elfe avait sorti d'en-dessous son vêtement le médaillon de son ancien maître. Il le contemplait avec vénération. Dans une certaine mesure, songea Harry, cette aventure avait eu un effet positif malgré quelques désagréments. En dix minutes, l'elfe prépara un succulent repas pour son maître : œufs brouillés, toasts grillés, café, jus d'orange et jus de citrouille, tranches de bacon et une salade. Un repas digne de trois personnes. Harry eut l'eau à la bouche en voyant toute cette nourriture. Trois jours sans manger se firent sentir. Il fit honneur au repas. Durant celui-ci, il interrogea son elfe.

- Kreattur, quand tu nous racontais l'histoire de Regulus, tu as dit que les ancêtres de ton ancien maître tentaient des expériences pour être immortel.

- Oui Harry Potter. Kreattur s'en souvient. Les ancêtres de maître Regulus avaient aménagé une pièce derrière la bibliothèque.

- Cette pièce, existe-t-elle encore ?

- Oui, Harry Potter. Pour l'activer, Harry Potter devra tirer le livre intitulé _Magie dans le Sang, le Sang dans la Magie_. Ce livre se situe sur la seconde étagère à partir de la gauche. Harry Potter, Kreattur peut poser une question à Harry Potter.

- Kreattur, tu peux me poser toutes tes questions. Mais je n'y répondrais pas forcément.

- Kreattur comprend. Kreattur a été un mauvais elfe par le passé. Harry Potter, compte-t-il reprendre les recherches des ancêtres Black ?

Harry partit dans un grand éclat de rire que le pauvre elfe ne comprit pas.

- Je te rassure, je ne suis pas à la recherche de l'immortalité. Ce but ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne tiens pas à vivre éternellement avec le souvenir de tout ce que j'ai perdu. Non, je recherche à accroître ma puissance magique, même si pour cela je dois passer par … des voies détournées, si tu me comprends.

- Harry Potter cherche à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Kreattur aidera Harry Potter.

Un sourire chaleureux éclaira le visage du jeune sorcier. Il termina son repas et monta prendre une douche. Dès qu'il fut lavé, il se rendit à la bibliothèque qui se trouvait être une pièce adjacente à la tapisserie Black. Passant devant, Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Des souvenirs de son parrain le submergèrent. Il décida de ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment. Il entra dans la fameuse bibliothèque. La meuble en question était en bois de sapin et prenait tout un pan de mur. Une belle vitre empêchait la poussière de se poser sur les ouvrages. Le meuble avait quatre étagères où les ouvrages étaient soigneusement rangés. Harry ouvrit le meuble et rechercha le livre en question. Il le trouva aisément. Il appela Kreattur qui apparut dans un pop sonore. Harry tira sur le livre. Aussitôt la magie se mit en place. Une partie du meuble s'enfonça dans le mur pour disparaître. Un passage apparut. Kreattur claqua des doigts. Des torches s'enflammèrent, illuminant des marches en bois qui descendaient. Harry s'engagea sur celles-ci sans attendre.

Les parois du passage étaient en bois de sapin des Alpes comme l'expliqua Kreattur à Harry. Ce bois avait une particularité, il absorbait les traces de magie. Ainsi de grandes familles de sorciers au Sang-Pur avaient constitué de tels passages avec ce bois, rendant leur détection très difficile par le Ministère. Harry comprenait le côté pratique d'un tel choix. Personne n'avait envie de voir un Ministère fouiller dans ces petites affaires, surtout si vous étiez suspectés de pratiquer la magie noire. Ils descendirent une cinquantaine de marches avant d'atteindre une pièce assez spacieuse. Kreattur indiqua qu'ils devaient se trouver entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée. Quand Harry entendit la localisation de la pièce, il s'imagina que celle-ci était suspendue entre les deux, ce qui ne l'aurait pas surpris. Et dans une certaine mesure, il n'avait pas tort. La pièce était brillamment éclairé. Harry fut surpris de constater que malgré le temps passé la pièce soit comme neuve. Il interrogea Kreattur du regard. L'elfe de maison comprit. Il perçut une magie particulière encore persistante.

- Harry Potter, Kreattur ne sait pas quelle magie agit, mais elle garde ce lieu intact.

- Voilà qui me facilitera grandement les choses, dit Harry.

Le jeune sorcier commença à examiner la pièce. Au premier abord, la pièce ressemblait à une salle de potions. Harry en arrivait à cette conclusion car divers chaudrons étaient entassés. Et il remarqua deux chaudrons d'or. Un sourire de joie se peignit sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, il vit deux commodes dont une était surmontée avec une vitrine. Il ouvrit la vitrine pour constater qu'elle contenait des fioles vides de différentes tailles. Il ouvrit quelques tiroirs pour découvrir des ingrédients qui étaient classés selon leur propriété. Dans la deuxième commode, le contenu effraya le jeune sorcier. Il découvrit différentes créatures mortes flottant dans des liquides à l'allure jaunâtre. Il en identifia quelques unes alors que la plupart lui était inconnue. Il préféra ne pas identifier tout de suite les créatures. Il referma les portes de la commode. Il vit dans un coin un meuble à étagères où des livres étaient entassés. Harry en prit un et lu le titre : _Potions de mort assurée_. Il le déposa immédiatement. Il en un autre un peu plus volumineux. Le titre l'intrigua : _Procédé de magie pour révéler la puissance magique_. Le jeune sorcier lut la courte préface du livre.

_Dans l'histoire de la magie, divers sorciers ont révélé un talent certain pour apprendre la magie plus aisément que d'autres. Alors pourquoi ne pas obtenir ce talent._

_Cet ouvrage a donc été constitué pour aider les sorciers voulant accroître leur talent magique. Ainsi ils pourront se hisser à la hauteur de tous ces grands sorciers._

_Cet ouvrage ne distingue aucune forme de magie. Il n'a été écrit que pour permettre à chaque sorcier d'atteindre tout son potentiel magique._

_Les formules et les potions référencées sont, selon leur usage, approuvées par le Ministère de l'époque._

La préface se finissait par cette phrase. Harry eut un sourire ironique. Il regarda au dos pour trouver la date de parution. Le livre datait de cinq siècles. Harry était certain que depuis le temps, beaucoup des références du livre devaient être hors-la-loi. Sinon la famille Black aurait continué à s'en servir pour son propre profit. Harry se mit à lire le premier chapitre du livre – Constitution physique pour magie puissante. Harry ne comprit pas le titre. Il s'installa sur une chaise qui traînait dans un coin.

Le chapitre expliquait le rapport entre une bonne constitution physique et une magie puissante. Il expliquait que la magie pouvait dans une certaine mesure se révéler puissante si le sorcier avait un corps adapté avec sa magie. Il fournissait divers exemple comme une comparaison entre la magie d'un sorcier adepte de Quidditch et un sorcier adepte de ménage. Dans les deux cas, leur magie divergeait car l'adepte de Quidditch avait tendance à produire de sorts plus puissants car sa magie et son corps étaient en perpétuel danger de se blesser, voir de mourir. A l'inverse, le sorcier adepte du ménage stagnait car il ne produisait que peu d'efforts, et sa magie sans trouver amoindrie. Harry trouva cet exemple assez réducteur. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas à ce genre d'impressions. Son amie Hermione aurait pu contredire cet exemple. Le chapitre proposait pourtant un rituel somme toute assez simple. Il préconisait de faire bouillir dans un chaudron de terre cuite de l'eau créée par la magie du sorcier, une tête de chauve-souris, du sang de dragon de Mongolie, des feuilles de rose, des graines de moutarde et du venin de Gorgone. Une fois les ingrédients réunis, il fallait les plonger dans un ordre précis en suivant scrupuleusement les indications. Ensuite une formule était citée pour l'ajout du dernier ingrédient, le sang du sorcier. Le sorcier devait verser son sang à la fin de chaque phrase de la formule. L'incantation était : Que l'esprit soit fort, que le corps soit fort, que la force soit mienne. La durée du rituel ne devait pas excéder deux heures. Si le rituel prenait fin trop tôt ou trop tard, toute l'opération était un échec.

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Durant toutes ses années à Poudlard, son professeur de potions lui avait dit qu'il était médiocre, même en occlumancie. Pourtant il venait en peu de jours à apprendre les bases de l'occlumancie et le transplanage. Le défi était tentant. Le principal souci qui se posa à lui fut les ingrédients. A moins que la chance ne soit avec lui. Il leva sa baguette et attira les produits demandés. Les tiroirs des deux commodes s'ouvrirent pour que les ingrédients souhaités parviennent au jeune sorcier. Harry fut agréablement surpris.

- Kreattur, tu vas m'aider, dicta Harry. Prépare-moi un feu dont tu varieras l'intensité quand je te le dirais.

L'elfe hocha la tête en silence. Il alluma un feu avec sa magie alors que Harry suspendait un chaudron en terre cuite au-dessus avec l'aide d'un trépied. Il jeta le sort Aguamenti qui fit apparaître un jet d'eau. Il remplit le chaudron à moitié. Ensuite il attendit précisément les premiers frémissements de l'eau pour jeter les graines de moutarde. Il remua l'eau lentement. Durant le temps imparti, l'eau devait prendre une teinte dorée. Le jeune sorcier était très concentré. Et Harry réussit à sa grande surprise. Kreattur l'aidait en lui donnant le temps mis dans chaque phase de la préparation. Ensuite il jeta la tête de chauve-souris. L'eau dorée devait permettre de dissoudre la tête de l'animal afin d'incorporer au corps du sorcier les caractéristiques essentielles de l'animal qui se fondraient aussi dans la magie du sorcier : distinction d'objet, de magie et de personne grâce à un sixième sens, capacité physique renforcée pour une meilleure liberté de mouvements. Harry suivait de près son travail. S'il réussissait comme il convenait, l'eau dorée deviendrait noire. Et il réussit parfaitement. Il devait maintenant dans un même mouvement verser une cuillerée entière de sang de dragon et de venin de Gorgone. Le sang de dragon renforcerait son nouveau corps alors que le venin de Gorgone lui assurerait un maintient constant de son état. Harry comprit pourquoi la préparation échouait à ce stade comme le précisait une indication. Kreattur lui proposa son aide car il avait déjà préparé les deux cuillerées. Harry refusa, il devait réussir seul. Se rappelant qu'il était en mesure de pratiquer la magie sans baguette s'il le désirait, il prononça dans sa tête le sort Wingardium levosia. Il vit alors l'image mentale de son cerf qui le fixait. Et là, il vit les deux cuillères se lever et verser leur contenu dans le chaudron. Harry venait de réussir. Il ne perdit pas sa concentration et remua lentement la potion comme décrit dans le livre. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la potion prit la teinte désirée – une superbe couleur violette. La fin de la préparation approchait. Il devait poser les feuilles de rose. Si celles s'imprégnaient de la potion et coulaient, la potion était fichue. A l'inverse, si elle restait parfaitement à la surface, les feuilles de rose devaient permettre de filtrer les éléments impurs de la potion. Les feuilles ne coulèrent pas au grand soulagement de Harry. Ensuite le jeune homme dut attendre encore trente minutes en remuant la potion par intervalle de cinq minutes. Au bout des trente minutes, la couleur avait encore changé. La potion avait maintenant une jolie couleur bleu pastel comme décrit dans le livre. Il ne restait plus qu'à Harry à réciter l'invocation en versant son sang trois fois entre chaque couplet. Avec sa baguette, il versa donc son sang à la fin du premier couplet, et continua par la suite jusqu'à la fin de l'incantation. La potion fuma furieusement pour redevenir calme et prendre une nouvelle couleur, un gris brillant, presque argenté. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, et Harry venait de réussir la potion qui lui semblait la plus complexe de son existence. Et il venait de réussir seul. Il se sentait un peu épuisé après tant d'efforts de concentration. Il prit une petite fiole pour se servir une rasade. Il la but d'un coup. La potion avait un goût un peu sucré, mais surtout elle avait un goût de bois. Elle avait exactement le goût que décrivait le chapitre. Harry ne sentit portant aucun changement particulier.

D'un coup, Harry se pencha en avant et se boucha les oreilles. Il ferma les yeux intensément. Il sentit une vive douleur lui parcourir l'ensemble du corps. Il avait l'impression que son corps était lacéré par des milliers de petits grains de sable, comme il se trouvait au cœur d'une tempête de sable. Pourtant la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Et Harry se redressa d'un coup en ouvrant ses yeux. Kreattur se tenait à côté de son jeune maître avec un air inquiet. Harry ouvrit alors ses yeux. Ceux-ci semblaient désormais irradiés. Harry regardait autour de lui comme s'il découvrait le monde pour la première fois. Il regarda son elfe et eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Incroyable ! laissa échapper Harry.

Harry voyait l'elfe entouré d'une fine aura orangée. Et surtout il percevait comme des ondes qui s'échappaient comme vague du corps de la petite créature. Et cet effet se reproduisait sur chaque objet. Harry eut un sourire de contentement avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire de joie qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Un rire où se mélangeaient la fierté et une conviction que plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

- Harry Potter se sent bien ? demanda l'elfe.

- Oh que oui ! Je vais même mieux que bien ! déclara Harry. Je crois que je vais me contenter de ce petit bout d'essai pour aujourd'hui. Et je ne veux pas m'engager à la va-vite. Pas pour mon autre projet qui sera plus long.

- Oh Harry Potter ne saigne plus, remarqua Kreattur.

- Parfait. Attends, j'ai encore une chose à accomplir. Je suis sûr que je vais le trouver ici. Accio livres sur les éléments purs magiques ! Accio livres sur les plantes magiques uniques ! désigna Harry en direction de la bibliothèque.

Aussitôt deux livres se détachèrent de leur emplacement pour atterrir entre les mains du jeune homme. Ensuite, les deux personnages sortirent de la pièce. Harry regardait tout autour de lui avec un œil neuf. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il commença à avoir mal au crâne. Sa nouvelle capacité lui demandait des efforts de concentration constants. Harry le comprit immédiatement. Il devait encore travailler sa magie de l'esprit pour profiter pleinement de son nouveau corps. Songeant à cela, il se demandait quelle transformation physique il avait subi. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain en courant. Et il se regarda dans la glace. Il parut soulagé. Son visage n'avait pas changé. Ou si peu. Il s'était affermi. Et la bouche de Harry avait désormais quelque chose de plus charnel. Constatant ces petits détails, il retira son haut. Et là la surprise fut grande. Harry avait toujours été une personne assez mince, caractéristique essentielle pour être un bon attrapeur. Mais là, tout était différent. Il remarqua que les muscles de son corps se dessinaient parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient été sculptés dans de la pierre. Il regarda ses bras en les pliants. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et constata le même phénomène au niveau de ses cuisses et de ses mollets. Il osa même un coup d'œil sous son caleçon. Et la surprise fut à la hauteur des espérances. Harry avait désormais un corps parfait qui n'avait plus l'air mal nourri. Il se rhabilla, satisfait de lui. L'elfe avait suivi tout ce petit manège dans le silence. Ils descendirent au salon.

- Kreattur, peux-tu comme Dobby pénétrer l'esprit d'un sorcier ? demanda Harry en s'installant nonchalamment sur le canapé.

- Kreattur le peut, si Harry Potter le désire, répondit l'elfe.

- Parfait, dit Harry en se levant brusquement.

Le jeune sorcier se rendit à peine compte avec quelle vélocité il s'était levé du canapé. Il en avait presque bondi. Harry était plus que surpris.

- Il faudra que je fasse attention à l'avenir. Sinon les autres pourraient se douter de quelque chose. Bien Kreattur, commençons !

Comme avec Dobby, Harry s'installa en face de son elfe. Et pendant une heure, Kreattur tenta de forcer l'esprit de Harry qui était protégé par son cerf argenté. Harry était très satisfait. A la fin de cet exercice, il s'entraîna pendant une demi-heure à transplaner partout dans la maison. La matinée était passée rapidement. Et le jeune sorcier commençait à ressentir de violentes crampes à l'estomac.

- Kreattur, il est temps que nous mangions, dit Harry.

Le vieil elfe se précipita en cuisine pour préparer un succulent repas. En attendant, Harry se mit à consulter ses deux livres. Il décida de commencer par celui des plantes magiques rares. Il chercha avec frénésie les plantes qui pouvaient lui être utiles pour convoquer un phénix. Et il trouva un chapitre consacré au sujet. Le jeune homme découvrit les noms des quatre plantes avec leur description et leur localisation présumée. Harry fut heureux de sa découverte. Cependant, leur localisation se trouvait en dehors du continent anglais. La première plante, la _Beata Verta_ était une minuscule fleur comparable à une jonquille qui ne poussait que des régions arides. Ensuite, le _Cactus Mortalis_ s'avérait être un peu plus dangereux. Cette plante ressemblait à du lierre mais avec des pointes empoisonnées. Elle poussait autour d'un type d'arbres spécifiques qui se trouvait en Amazonie. Ensuite, _l'Albinos Rosis_, une jolie plante rose aux pétales bleus qui poussait dans des régions de grand froid. Et pour finir, _l'Imperia Flores_, plante extrêmement rare à cause de sa durée de vie prématurée. La plante ne supportait pas d'autres climats que celle où elle était née. La plante était une fleur multicolore qui poussait sur certaines îles tropicales en dessous de l'Equateur. Chaque plante avait une particularité qui pouvait servir dans différents domaines de la magie. En lisant le compte-rendu de chacune, Harry se rendit compte que sa tâche ne serait pas facile. Il devrait voyager pour entreprendre ses recherches. Sans parler du fait de trouver les quatre élémentaires purs. Cependant le jeune homme était optimiste. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et peu importait les moyens.

Kreattur appela le jeune homme pour le repas. Harry se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur s'en échappait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer son repas, Dobby apparut. L'elfe soufflait comme si il avait couru.

- Harry Potter, Dobby a d'importantes nouvelles pour Harry Potter, informa l'elfe.

- Du calme Dobby. Reprends ton souffle. Kreattur, donnes-lui un verre d'eau.

Le vieil elfe s'exécuta sur le champ pendant que Harry faisait asseoir son ami sur une chaise. L'elfe remercia son maître pour cette attention. Kreattur lui tendit le verre.

- Alors, Dobby, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.

- Harry Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a subi une attaque dont ils ignorent la provenance. Mais d'après le professeur Rogue, vous en seriez responsable.

- Que me chantes-tu là ? Je n'ai rien fait. As-tu pu obtenir plus de précision ?

- Non. Dobby a bien suivi les réflexions de Mr Maugrey mais Mr Maugrey fustigeait après le grand Albus Dumbledore qui n'avait pas pris la peine de donner d'explication après cette nouvelle.

- Et comment va Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

- Le professeur Rogue a bien soigné le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'est réveillé quinze heures après cette attaque.

- Je me demande pourquoi Voldemort croit que c'est moi qui l'ai attaqué ? Je n'ai même pas les bases de la Legilimancie. Il va falloir élucider ce mystère. Quoi d'autre ?

- D'après Mr Maugrey, dans peu de temps, le grand Albus Dumbledore va venir ici pour récupérer le testament de Mr Black. Le grand …

- Dobby, je t'ordonne de cesser de l'appeler le grand Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore suffira. Pareil pour toi Kreattur. Maintenant reprends.

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête.

- Dobby disait que le g … Albus Dumbledore viendrait d'ici peu pour récupérer le testament de Mr Black. Il veut vous demander la permission d'utiliser encore le Square Grimmaurd comme quartier général.

- Intéressante nouvelle. Bon, cela bouleverse mes plans, mais je vais faire avec. Rien d'autre ?

- Mr Maugrey paraissait ennuyé car il sentait que Albus Dumbledore lui cachait des choses. Et d'autres membres pensent la même chose. Mais tous ont trop de respect envers Albus Dumbledore.

- Je me demande pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas. Bon, on mange, et après on commence le déménagement.

Les deux elfes ne comprirent pas les paroles du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci songeait déjà à sa nouvelle maison.

- Mes chers parents, votre fils sera bientôt de retour chez lui, songea Harry.


	6. 6  Passé, présent, avenir

Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde ! Vous êtes gâtés pour cette semaine.

Ca n'arrivera pas tout le temps, je vous rassure, mais là 2 chapitres avec si peu d'intervalle, vous avez trop de chance ( humour ). Bon donc voici l'installation de Harry à Godric's Hollow. Vous me direz, c'est du déjà vu, mais pas de ce point de vue. Et puis c'est assez drôle avec les elfes, Bien que ce Harry ne prêt pas beaucoup à rire. Je continue donc dans ma lancée. Voilà pour la présentation.

Maintenant réponse aux reviews:

Maximilien : pourquoi Harry ne se rappelle pas? question récurrente. Harry ne se rappelle pas car il a agit de manière inconsciente. Il n'était plus conscient à ce moment-là. Et il y a un autre fait que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic. merci pour le compliment.

Ronald92 : Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! c'est magique lol

Benji251: Il gagne en puissance petit à petit. tu remarqueras que je prends mon temps. et ce sera encore plus drôle à Poudlard.

Mikamic : je me débrouille de mon mieux. lol merci

Busard : Hello ! Je sais pour Fred, on est beaucoup à avoir été dégoûté par sa mort. le phénix ! il arrivera bientôt ! dans une dizaine de chapitres. et j'essaierais encore de poster assez tôt juste une fois.

Klaude : le pauvre Dumby n'a pas fini d'en prendre plein son grade. je casse son image. la potion a eu un effet d'étonnant. je me suis beaucoup amusé à décrire les réactions de Harry.

Zaika : je t'adore aussi. lol la suite est arrivée plus vite que prévue.

Xylion : de retour parmi nous. t'as vu ça, la fic avance fort.

Jessica31000 : mes respects gente dame ! Bienvenue. merci de me rejoindre sur cette fic.

Miniutsu : Les amis de Harry seront impliqués le moment venu. mais ça ne se fera pas dans la dentelle. le famille moldue de mon sorcier s'en fichera royalement. bien que la confrontation entre Dumby et la famille sera drôle. Tu verras le rôle de Ginny plus tard. le comportement de Dumby, moins appréciable, c'est voulu et revendiqué. mais là encore tu verras dans les chapitres à venir.

Best280 : Bon retour parmi nous. j'espère que ta semaine a été bonne. profites en, ce ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça. le reconstruction de sa maison passera ... je te le laisse découvrir dans le chapitre.

Fini de répondre, ça fait trop plaisir. Continuez à me laisser vos impressions. et j'espère que d'autres répondront.

Bonne Lecture et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

6 – Passé, présent, avenir

Comme Harry l'avait décidé, juste après le repas, un important déménagement commença dont la destination se trouvait être un petit village nommé Godric's Hollow.

Godric's Hollow était un petit village perdu dans le nord de l'Angleterre. A perte de vue, des monts et des vallons. Une campagne verdoyante. Peu de touristes s'aventuraient dans les environs tant le village était difficilement repérable au milieu de ce paysage vallonné. Quand à sa localisation approximative, le village se trouvait être dans une cuvette. Il y régnait une véritable fournaise en été. A l'inverse, même les hivers les plus rudes étaient agréables car le village était protégé par ces défenses naturelles. Outre sa localisation incertaine, ce village attirait tout de même certains curieux. Curieux par bien des aspects car tous d'univers différents. Leur seul point commun était de découvrir le secret de ce village. Car Godric's Hollow était référencé dans les guides touristiques comme un village peuplé de fantômes et d'histoires extraordinaires. Il jouissait de la même réputation que le célèbre lac du Loch Ness en Ecosse avec son monstre marin. Seuls des moldus férus de phénomènes étranges s'arrêtaient dans ce village. Les rares touristes venant séjourner dans le village faisaient vivre le petit commerce qui à cette occasion affichaient des prix exorbitants. Le village était composé essentiellement d'une petite église avec son cimetière, de deux pubs, d'un bureau de poste, de quelques maisons, d'une mairie, d'une école pour les enfants et de cinq villas d'anciens propriétaires terriens. Evidemment, aucun de ces touristes, quelque soit leur nature, n'étaient jamais parvenus à percer le secret de ce village. La particularité de Godric's Hollow conservait donc tout son mystère car il se partageait entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier.

Pourtant un événement remontant à un peu plus de quinze années avaient ravivé l'attention de tous ces férus de paranormal. Une explosion avait eu lieu dans une maison où un couple y avait disparu sans laisser de trace. D'après la version officielle, une fuite de gaz avait causé le décès prématuré d'un jeune couple marié. Leur enfant, un garçon âgé à peine d'un an, était l'unique survivant. Et il avait été recueilli par des membres de sa famille. A l'époque, l'affaire avait fait grand bruit. Le jeune couple était très apprécié dans le village, surtout la jeune femme qui avait toujours eu un mot aimable pour chaque habitant. Et le père était connu par son grand sens de l'humour. Mais peu de temps après leur décès prématuré, des bruits de couloir coururent sur le jeune couple. Et tout le monde se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien d'eux. Les habitants ne connaissaient ni leur travail ni leurs relations. Et cet évènement fut rapproché d'un autre évènement tout aussi similaire survenu une centaine d'années plus tôt. Et chaque habitant y était allé de son petit commentaire, brodant au fur et à mesure.

La maison où s'était déroulé ce drame était abandonnée depuis longtemps aux éléments. Les différentes saisons passées avaient attaquées les structures de la bâtisse à deux étages. Les mauvaises herbes avaient reconquis le terrain de la pelouse entretenue auparavant. De la mousse avait peu à peu conquis les différentes façades de la maison, tel des grimpeurs partant à la conquête d'une montagne. La barrière, blanche, autrefois, avait perdu sa couleur originale au profit d'une couleur brunâtre. Des rideaux pendaient misérablement aux fenêtres, décousues au fil du temps ou arrachés. Ils donnaient un air fantomatique à la maison. La porte d'entrée était en miettes au sol. Des glaces étaient brisées à diverses fenêtres. La maison offrait un spectacle pitoyable. Quand Harry apparut avec ses elfes, ils atterrirent dans le salon de la demeure. Des rats disparurent à leur arrivée. Le soleil éclairait la pièce par les grandes fenêtres fracassées. Dobby se dépêcha de jeter un sort pour cacher leur apparition. Harry regardait autour de lui avec consternation. Il ne s'était pas préparé à devoir affronter une telle désolation de ce qui fut un jour sa maison. Une maison qu'il aurait pu appeler foyer. Un foyer où il aurait grandi avec son père et sa mère. Un foyer où il aurait pu avoir des frères et des sœurs. Harry chassa immédiatement ses pensées. Il s'était promis de ne plus s'apitoyer sur ce qu'il avait perdu. Son regard se durcit d'un coup. Il devait parer au plus pressé.

- Dobby, comment protéger cette maison des moldus et des sorciers ? demanda sèchement le jeune homme.

L'elfe fut surpris par le ton de la voix de son jeune maître. Il regarda Kreattur qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le temps de réponse énerva Harry.

- Dobby ! s'écria le jeune sorcier.

- Pardon Harry Potter ! Heu … Harry Potter doit jeter différents sorts comme un sort incartable, un sort repousse-moldu, un sort de protection et un sort d'illusion.

- Très bien. Je suppose que vous connaissez ces sorts mieux que moi, devina Harry. Apprenez-moi !

- Je conseille à Harry Potter de jeter le sort d'illusion, proposa Kreattur, ainsi les moldus croiront encore que la maison est abandonnée. La formule est _Defendis illusionniis_. Harry Potter doit se concentrer très fort sur l'image qu'il veut donner à son illusion afin qu'elle respecte la réalité des faits.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à imaginer l'illusion de désastre que la maison donnait de l'extérieur. Elle correspondait dans une certaine mesure à la vie de Harry depuis cette nuit fatidique. Le jeune sorcier jeta le sort en se concentrant. De sa baguette, une vive lumière bleue éclaira pendant une seconde la pièce avant de disparaître. Alors un phénomène surprenant se produisit. La maison sembla se dédoubler. Et la maison illusoire prit le devant sur la maison réelle. Désormais, une illusion montrait l'état délabrée de la maison.

- Ensuite ? demanda Harry sur un ton sans réplique.

- Il faut vous rendre à l'extérieur de la propriété pour jeter le sort incartable et le sort repousse-moldu, indiqua Kreattur.

- Est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour me défendre de toutes intrusions ?

- Harry Potter, ce n'est qu'un début en attendant que vous la restauriez, dit Dobby.

Harry regarda l'elfe avec une certaine froideur. Réfléchissant rapidement, il sortit du salon sans jeter un œil autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas regarder la misère qui régnait dans la demeure de ses parents. Les gens, dînant encore, les rues étaient vides. Harry constata que la maison était à la bordure du village. Le demeure surplombait quelque peu le village en y faisant partie mais sans trop. Il pourrait donc jouir d'une relative tranquillité. En sortant de la propriété, une pancarte dorée apparut où des messages avaient été écrits par des sorciers. Ne les lisant pas, Harry préféra arracher le panneau. Plus jamais il ne vivrait dans le passé. Cette demeure serait désormais son seul lien avec son passé. Les elfes furent choqués par le geste de leur maître. Mais ils eurent la sagesse de se taire.

- Quelle est la formule pour rendre la maison incartable ?

- Harry Potter doit passer devant la propriété trois fois en fixant la maison et en récitant la formule suivante : _Inattaquable, défendable, qu'en cette demeure viable, elle soit indétectable. Incartates !_ formula Dobby.

Le jeune sorcier, reformulant l'incantation dans son esprit, entreprit sur le champ le rituel. Levant sa baguette, il suivit donc les instructions de son elfe. A la fin du rituel, une variation de l'air se fit autour de la propriété. Un vent léger souffla sur l'ensemble de la propriété. Harry voyait toujours la propriété ainsi que ses elfes. Et l'illusion restait la même.

- Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? demanda Harry.

- Parfaitement, assura Kreattur. Harry Potter peut maintenant jeter le sort repousse-moldu – _Repuls occluvis_.

Et le jeune sorcier jeta le sortilège. Désormais, la maison n'attirerait plus les curieux et les moldus passeraient leur chemin. Harry pénétra dans sa propriété avec ses elfes. Ils disparurent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été présents. Ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la maison.

- Dobby, Kreattur, pour rendre cette maison de nouveau vivable, combien de temps ? Je ne connais pas les sorts ménagers ou autres.

- Laissez-nous faire Harry Potter. Les elfes de maison ont toujours eu l'habitude de ce genre de tâches, dit Dobby.

- Merci pour votre aide. Et excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure.

Harry se baissa à leur hauteur pour les serrer dans ses bras. Les deux elfes furent tout gênés par l'attention de leur maître. L'étreinte fut brève et chaleureuse. Les deux elfes avaient pris une jolie teinte verte. Sans attendre les directives de Harry, ils se mirent au travail. En spectateur silencieux, le jeune homme assista à la renaissance de la maison de ses parents. Les deux elfes déployèrent le maximum de leur magie pour rendre à la demeure sa beauté d'antan. Et sous les yeux émerveillés et émus, la demeure Potter retrouva la vie. Tout ce que le temps avait commis de dégâts disparut. Les meubles furent restaurés, la peinture et la tapisserie reprirent vie dans les pièces, les couleurs défraîchies retrouvèrent leur éclat. Du sous-sol au grenier, poussière, toiles d'araignée et autres vermines furent expulsés sans autre forme de procès. Le spectacle émerveillait un Harry sans voix. Il ne remarqua pas la disparition des deux elfes au milieu de toute cette renaissance. Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, les deux elfes reparurent. Tout le travail de restauration avait pris fin.

- Harry Potter, vous voici chez vous, présenta Dobby. Kreattur et Dobby ont pris la liberté de changer un peu les couleurs. Kreattur et Dobby pensent que Harry Potter aurait aimé retrouvé les couleurs de sa maison de Poudlard. Kreattur et Dobby ont éprouvé certaines difficultés avec une pièce de la maison car la magie de deux sorts puissants résistait.

Harry comprit immédiatement de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Il demanda à ses elfes de lui montrer la pièce en question. Ils gravirent l'escalier en bois avec sa rampe et ses barreaux de gros bois. Harry apprécia le contact lisse de l'ouvrage. Ils se retrouvèrent au premier étage de la maison. Kreattur indiqua l'accès à un deuxième étage disponible par un autre escalier qui se trouvait sur leur gauche. Et un immense grenier terminait la maison, accessible par un escalier se trouvant sous un panneau. Dobby indiqua à Harry sa future chambre qui avait été celle de ses parents. Cependant Harry écoutait distraitement. Dobby le remarqua. Il conduisit donc le jeune sorcier vers la pièce qui avait posé problème aux deux elfes. La pièce en question se trouvait à une porte de sa future chambre. Harry la poussa avec une sourde angoisse au ventre. La pièce comprenait une petite commode, un lit de bébé et divers accessoires pour une enfant en bas âge. La pièce était tapissée de trois couleurs dominantes, rouge, or et bleu. Sur la tapisserie, Harry remarqua que les animaux se déplaçaient lentement tout en fixant le berceau. Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il reconnut différentes créatures. Il remarqua aussi un groupe d'animaux qu'il identifia précisément – un cerf, un chien, un loup et un rat. Il remarqua aussi le dessin d'une superbe biche protégeant un faon. La biche était dessinée avec des détails stupéfiants ainsi que le faon. Mais ce qui attira Harry fut la couleur de leurs yeux. Ils étaient de la même couleur que les siens. Le jeune sorcier ne put retenir ses larmes. Il avait devant ses yeux la représentation de sa mère le couvant. Et son père avec ses trois amis qui veillaient au loin. L'émotion submergea le jeune sorcier qui tomba à genoux pour cacher ses larmes. Lui qui s'était promis de ne plus pleurer. Mais cette représentation lui faisait prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu à tout jamais. Les deux elfes s'approchèrent de leur maître.

- Harry Potter se sent bien ? demanda Dobby.

- Je jure que je tuerais Voldemort de mes mains, quel qu'en soit le prix, promit Harry à haute voix. Il me paiera au centuple tout ce que j'ai perdu. Désormais plus rien ne compte.

Harry s'était relevé lentement, et ses yeux irradiaient d'une lueur sauvage qui effraya les elfes.

- Je n'aurais de repos que quand il sera entièrement détruit. Et un jour cette pièce retrouvera joie qu'elle aurait du connaître, édicta froidement Harry. Dobby, Kreattur, scellés cette pièce. Je ne l'ouvrirais que le jour où j'aurais accompli mon devoir.

Et Harry sortit d'un pas ferme de la pièce. Les eux elfes se regardèrent avec circonspection. Ils se turent et suivirent les directives de leur maître. Les deux elfes scellèrent donc la pièce avec leur magie. Ils retrouvèrent le jeune sorcier qui s'était installé dans un fauteuil du salon. Ses larmes avaient disparu. Il fixa les deux elfes qui pénétraient dans la pièce, la tête penchée. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire de compassion. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait subir à ses elfes. Mais il ne pouvait plus perdre son temps à faire du sentimentalisme sur son passé perdu. Désormais, cette maison deviendrait le lieu de sa révolte et de sa vengeance. Et un jour, elle reprendrait son rôle principal, le rôle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre – celui d'un foyer joyeux et chaleureux.

- Dobby, Kreattur, durant la restauration, avez-vous découvert autre chose ? Je sais que mon père était un Sang-Pur, donc y-a-t-il une quelconque pièce secrète ou autre chose ? demanda un Harry indifférent.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent et tournèrent la tête de toute part.

- Non, Harry Potter, aucune pièce de cette sorte, affirma Kreattur.

- Bien. Alors il faudra que j'en construise une, affirma Harry. Kreattur, serait-il possible que tu me trouve du bois de sapin des Alpes ?

- Harry Potter, ce matériau coûte très cher, objecta l'elfe. Harry Potter devra payer une petite fortune.

- Je suppose que comme Sirius m'a couché sur son testament, je dispose aussi de la fortune Black, donc elle s'ajoute à l'argent que mes parents m'ont légué, objecta Harry.

- Effectivement, la fortune de Harry Potter est très importante, approuva Dobby. Mais Harry Potter va devoir récupérer la clé du coffre des Black auprès des gobelins si il veut ajouter le contenu de ce coffre au sien.

- Très bien. Dès que j'aurais un moment, il faudra que je règle ce souci. Mais comment allons-nous vivre ? D'ailleurs, comment faîtes-vous pour vous procurer de la nourriture ?

- Kreattur part chaque matin sur le marché magique pour approvisionner le garde-manger de la demeure Black. Kreattur a une dispense spéciale pour avoir accès à la voûte des Black pour le quotidien. Toutes les familles de sorcier avec des elfes octroient cette dispense à leurs elfes pour les frais d'une maison. Mais quand il s'agit de gros œuvre comme Harry Potter le souhaite, le sorcier doit se déplacer en personne auprès des gobelins afin de retirer l'argent nécessaire. Les gobelins ne traitent jamais avec les elfes. Bien au contraire, ils veillent à ce que les elfes ne ressortent qu'avec l'argent que leur maître leur autorise à sortir de la voûte.

- Sérieusement ? Je savais les gobelins méfiants par nature, mais là c'est incompréhensible. Alors que vous devriez vous soutenir, même entre les créatures magiques, la suspicion règne. Je commence à entrevoir les failles qui règnent au sein de la société magique. Pas étonnant que Voldemort puisse monter en puissance sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Entre les sorciers et leurs ambitions, le manque de coopération entre toutes les créatures magiques, de telles aberrations sont une aubaine pour un mage noir qui placerait des pions à des endroits stratégiques. Et dire que je ne le comprenais pas avant, conclut Harry.

Les deux elfes approuvèrent. Harry réfléchissait à un moyen de contourner ce problème. Il devait pourtant s'avouer vaincu. Et il repensa à ce que Kreattur lui avait suggéré plus tôt à propos d'une protection supplémentaire.

- Kreattur, tu m'as parlé d'un sort pour protéger encore la maison, dit Harry.

- Kreattur parlait du sort Fidelitas que Harry Potter doit connaître, indiqua le vieil elfe.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Il confère au sorcier qui est le Gardien du Secret de cacher un lieu précis en son cœur, énuméra Harry.

- Exactement Harry Potter. Même si la maison de Harry Potter est incartable, un puissant sorcier peut briser le sort. Avec le sort Fidelitas, la maison sera vraiment protégée, et Harry Potter pourra entreprendre toute sorte d'expérience, précisa le vieil elfe.

- Et comment jette-t-on ce sort qui se doit d'être puissant ?

- Pas forcément. Le sort Fidelitas est basé sur la confiance. Et si Harry Potter est lui-même le Gardien du Secret, le sort n'en sera que plus efficace. Par contre, il ne faut pas que l'information soit soutirée par la force à Harry Potter, informa Kreattur.

- Il va falloir que je m'entraîne sérieusement à la magie de l'esprit. Bon quel est le sort à jeter ?

- Il suffit de prononcer l'incantation : _« En dehors comme en dedans, que ce lieu caché reste enfoui. Fidelis transis ! » _Et Harry Potter doit imaginer le lieu et pointer sa baguette sur son cœur.

- Le sort d'illusion disparaîtra-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, le rassura le vieil elfe. Le sort Fidelitas ne pendra en compte que ce que Harry voit de sa propriété. Il lui suffit juste de se concentrer sur la propriété physique.

Harry comprit et récita l'incantation avec la formule. La pointe de sa baguette s'illumina d'une lueur grise au moment où il la pointa sur son cœur. Désormais Harry était le seul à pouvoir localiser sa maison avec ses elfes. Harry repensa aussitôt à son idée de début de conversation.

- Kreattur, Dobby, même si je ne dispose des matériaux nécessaires, il vous ait possible de construire une pièce identique à celle des Black, dit Harry.

- Bien sûr, Harry Potter. Harry Potter n'a qu'à dire à Kreattur et à Dobby où il souhaite que cette pièce soit construite.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison. Il regarda avec attention ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il voyait devant l'escalier en bois qui montait, les portraits restaurés de ses parents, les deux pièces installées de chaque côté, la porte qui menait aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, le lustre en cristal pendu au plafond, les murs qui composaient la pièce. Il eut soudain une idée qui le fit sourire.

- Vous voyez le mur sous l'escalier, je veux que ce soit ici. Vous construirez une sorte de cagibi à placard assez petit. Dès que ce sera fait, je vous donnerais une photo qui, dès qu'on la touchera à un endroit précis, permettre d'accéder à cette pièce. Dès que vous aurez besoin de moi, faites-le moi savoir. Mais avant toute chose, il nous faut retourner à Square Grimmaurd récupérer les affaires de la pièce secrète. Et il faudra relaisser la maison telle que nous l'avons trouvé. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore se doute de quoi que ce soit. Kreattur, va vérifier discrètement que personne ne soit présent.

Le vieil elfe disparut dans un pop sonore. Harry interrogeait son elfe sur diverses questions comme l'aménagement d'un habitat convenable pour les deux elfes. Kreattur réapparut au bout de quelques minutes. Square Grimmaurd n'avait reçu aucune visite. Aussitôt, Harry et Dobby s'accrochèrent au vieil elfe, et ils disparurent. Ils apparurent dans la pièce de la bibliothèque. Harry activa le passage secret. Avec les elfes, Harry réduisit tout ce qui lui était possible pour pouvoir le transporter dans un sac. Il parvint pratiquement à tout emporter. Ne rester que l'armoire vide que Harry délaissa. Ils sortirent de la pièce. Les elfes se mirent en devoir de rendre à la maison un aspect inoccupé. Dobby se chargea de remettre le testament de Sirius à sa place. En peu de temps, toute trace de présence de la venue de Harry disparurent. Et ils retournèrent à Godric's Hollow.

Harry déposa son fardeau dans le salon. Il ordonna à Kreattur de faire des courses en se servant comme à son habitude dans la voûte des Black. Ensuite, avec Dobby, ils entreprirent de construire la future pièce. Dobby explosa le mur pendant que Harry soutenait par magie le mur. Dobby donnait les directives au jeune sorcier. Dobby stabilisa la structure de la future pièce en même temps que le mur. Il créa un passage dans les infrastructures magiques du sorcier et de l'elfe. Ainsi la future pièce secrète serait suspendue entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage. Le passage créé s'enfonçait dans les infrastructures physiques de la maison. Harry suivait toutes les manœuvres de l'elfe avec un grand intérêt. L'elfe agrandit alors l'infrastructure intérieure de la maison sans pour autant que la maison ne se mette à grossir davantage. Dobby aménageait à la fois le nouvel environnement magique et la souplesse de conception physique de la future pièce. Kreattur revint au bout d'une demi-heure.

- Si Harry Potter le souhaite, Kreattur prendra la place de Harry Potter. Harry Potter ne connaît pas bien ce genre de procédé, dit le vieil elfe.

Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Tu sais quoi Kreattur, ce soir, c'est moi qui prépare le repas. Je tiens à vous remercier de vos efforts. Et puis je n'ai pas été très agréable envers vous durant cette journée. Et pas de protestations.

Et le jeune homme disparut dans la cuisine, laissant le vieil elfe stupéfait. Il fut assez surpris par la pièce. Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir une cuisine qui ressembla autant à une cuisine moldue. Il y avait une gazinière assez vaste pour permettre la cuisson de six plats en même temps comprenant un four à trois étages, un réfrigérateur datant de vingt ans et deux robots pour pétrir ou broyer les aliments. Harry comprit que sa mère n'avait pas voulu perdre toute trace de son passé. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit que la gazinière fonctionnait encore. Par contre, il ne trouva pas le moyen de l'allumer. Il se creusa les méninges essayant de comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait. Il vit la bouteille de gaz qui était débranché. Il brancha le tuyau adéquat. Aussitôt, les feux se mirent à apparaître. Il en éteignit quatre sur six ainsi que le four. Il s'approcha du réfrigérateur. Il le déplaça pour constater qu'il était débranché. Il le brancha à la prise électrique. Aussitôt, des lumières illuminèrent toute la maison. Harry était enchanté. Il se demandait comment ses parents avaient réussi un tel exploit. Il ouvrit la porte de l'équipement ménager pour constater que celui-ci était plus vaste que ce qu'il présentait vu de l'extérieur. Le réfrigérateur comportait pas moins de sept étages, un congélateur intégré à quatre étages, et l'espace de l'appareil avait été multiplié par deux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Il était certain que Mr Weasley aurait apprécié un tel confort. Il ouvrit le sac de course de l'elfe qui débordait de nourriture. Harry prit son temps pour ranger. Le fait d'avoir, pendant des années, préparé les différents repas de sa famille moldue pourrait enfin de compte lui être bénéfique. Et il s'attela à la tâche avec joie. Kreattur avait pensé à tout. Harry s'affaira pendant deux heures avant l'apparition de ses elfes. Dobby l'interrompit.

- Si Harry Potter veut bien venir. Dobby et Kreattur ont terminé.

- Attendez je mets ce poulet au four, indiqua Harry.

Dès que ce fut fait, il suivit les elfes. Ils avaient travaillé rapidement. Harry ne fut guère surpris. Le passage comme la pièce ressemblaient en tout point à ce qui se trouvait dans la maison Black. Les elfes avaient aussi aménagés la pièce. Harry remarqua cependant que la pièce semblait plus spacieuse et plus chaleureuse. Les elfes avaient ajouté une petite cheminée dont le conduit rejoignait celui de la cheminée principale. Ils avaient aussi installée un fauteuil assez confortable. Harry apprécia l'attention. Et ils avaient déjà rangé toutes les fournitures et divers objets récupérés dans la pièce secrète du manoir. Harry pensait déjà à tout ce qu'il pourrait accomplir ici.

- Parfait ! les félicita Harry. Il ne restera plus qu'à vous construire un logement. Mais nous verrons tout ça demain. Pour le moment, vous avez mérité le droit de vous reposer. Vous dormirez dans l'une des chambres d'amis. Je suppose qu'il y en a au moins deux ou trois si les maraudeurs se réunissaient souvent.

- Oui Harry Potter. Mais Harry Potter nous fait trop d'honneur, dit Dobby.

- Non, c'est à moi que vous faites trop d'honneur. Et je tiens à ce que vous logiez dans la maison. Vous pourrez partager soit une même chambre, soit chacun une chambre. Et je vous aiderais à les construire s'il le faut car il faut que vous m'appreniez tous les sorts que vous avez utilisés.

Les elfes comprirent le message. Après le repas, Harry comptait interroger les elfes sur les différents sortilèges utilisés. Harry remarqua à quel point il apprenait rapidement maintenant qu'il était libre de ses mouvements. Il apprenait la magie par des procédés non enseignés à Poudlard. Et surtout il avançait selon son rythme. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas brûler les étapes trop rapidement. Il devait rester concentrer sur un objectif à la fois. La voie sur laquelle s'engageait le jeune sorcier ne pardonnait pas les erreurs. Et s'il voulait atteindre le niveau escompté, il se devait de choisir avec soin les épreuves à subir. Pour cette nuit il s'entraînerait à apprendre les sorts conjurés par les elfes. Bien que basiques, Harry trouvait ces sorts intéressants. Il pensait déjà à leur utilité au sein de Poudlard. Mais pour ce faire, il devait aussi avancer dans sa pratique de l'esprit de la magie. Et il espérait y parvenir à la fin des vacances, surtout avec l'aide du phénix qu'il invoquerait. Et par la suite, il s'entraînerait à d'autres pratiques magiques. Les livres, empruntés à la bibliothèque, dans la Section Interdite, lui fournissaient les connaissances nécessaires. Et dès qu'il serait prêt, il se mettrait à la recherche de Voldemort et de ses horcruxes. Mais pour l'instant, il restait concentrer sur le moment présent.

Harry et ses elfes passèrent à table. Le jeune homme les servit comme des rois. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il interrogea tout à tour les deux elfes sur chaque sort employé. Et les deux elfes répondaient avec ravissement. Jamais ils n'avaient connu un sorcier qui se soit autant intéressé à leur magie et à leurs personnes. Mais malgré tout, Dobby s'inquiétait. L'elfe de maison vénérait profondément son maître. Néanmoins, il avait peur. Il soutenait son jeune maître car il connaissait la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter des moyens par lesquels Harry Potter parviendrait à ses fins. Dobby avait peur que son jeune maître ne sombre. A l'inverse, Kreattur trouvait son nouveau maître merveilleux. Depuis que celui-ci avait récupéré le médaillon de Regulus, le vieil elfe vénérait son nouveau maître. Harry Potter se montrait aussi attentionné que son ancien maître. Et surtout son nouveau maître n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques avec la magie. Bien sûr, le vieil elfe trouverait dommage que le jeune homme se transforme en mage noir, mais Kreattur se disait que c'était le lot de tout sorcier cherchant à acquérir plus de puissance. Sa descendance ayant toujours servi une famille de sorciers plus ou moins pratiquant cette magie, Kreattur ne s'opposerait pas aux projets de son nouveau maître. Même si ceux-ci pourraient le terrifier à l'avenir.

A la fin du souper, Harry s'entraîna dans sa propriété à jeter les sorts inculqués par les deux elfes. Au bout d'une heure, il maîtrisait une dizaine de sorts. En grande partie, les sorts étaient aussi simples que d'apprendre un sort de désarmement. Harry devait juste se concentrer sur leur utilité. Et pour se le prouver, il décida d'aménager la future habitation des deux elfes. Il fit surgir de terre un gros bloc de pierre qu'il colla au mur de la cuisine. Ensuite il le creusa de façon à créer deux pièces. Il augmenta les futurs espaces de vie des deux elfes. Il créa une ouverture dans le mur de la cuisine tout en respectant la structure physique de la maison. Il modifia le dessus du bloc de pierre pour lui donner l'apparence d'un toit. Il parvint à créer un étage dans le bloc. En peu de temps, il transforma le bloc de pierre qui prit l'aspect d'une maison en pierre. Cependant, Harry ne maîtrisait pas assez l'art de la métamorphose malgré ses années d'études à Poudlard. Dobby promit de l'aider dans cette branche aussi. A bien des égards, la magie elfique rejoignait la magie des sorciers. Malgré tout, Harry était fier de sa performance. Il sentait qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, sa magie gagnait en puissance. Et il sentait que sa transformation physique n'était pas étrangère à cet état. Alors que le ciel rougeoyait dans le lointain, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer à Privet Drive. Harry avait maintenant besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il lui fallait reconstituer ses nouvelles forces et les ménager pour la suite de ses projets. Car dès le lendemain, il partirait à la quête des différents éléments indispensables pour convoquer un phénix. Et même s'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'aide de ses elfes, Harry savait que la tâche ne serait pas facile. Dès le lendemain, jour pour jour, il aurait un mois pour réunir tous les ingrédients indispensables. Et il lui faudrait gérer dans le même temps d'autres ennuis comme son retour au Terrier. Il se doutait que dans peu de temps, Albus Dumbledore viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener là-bas. Et là-bas, il n'aurait pas autant de liberté et de calme qu'à Privet Drive. Ses meilleurs amis l'interrogeraient sur les événements du Ministère, et il serait dans l'obligation amicale de leur révéler la prophétie. Cette prophétie qui le conduisait vers un destin inéluctable. Mais Harry se promit de tout faire pour empêcher ses amis de s'impliquer plus que nécessaire dans cette histoire. Même si il devrait pour cela se montrer intransigeant, et perdre leur amitié. Son avenir était en marche, et il commençait dans cette maison où tout avait commencé.


	7. 7  Défendre l'esprit

Bonjour tout le monde.

Nouveau petit chapitre. Harry avec ses elfes va commencer à rechercher les ingrédients pour invoquer un phénix. Il avance dans sa pratique de l'occlumancie. Et il apprend de nouveaux sorts. Voilà pour le résumé.

Busard : Harry s'assombrit légèrement. Quant au phénix, tu verras bien quand il sera là. Harry/Ginny, il faudra encore attendre. Donc patience.

Maximilien : Merci. Bon je sais, ce chapitre doit être répétitif avec l'installation de Harry chez Godric's mais. Car il y a un mais, je me servirais de Godric's pour la suite. Tu verras.

Ronald92 : Je continue de mon mieux.

Klaude : Harry a pris une décision bien difficile. Mais tu verras par la suite que cette décision se retournera contre lui.

Xylion: Merci pour tes encouragements. Mais je te rassure, le chapitre suivant est tapé depuis longtemps. Je suis déjà loin dans ma fic.

Best280: Et oui, je profite encore de mon jour de convalescence pour poster un nouveau chapitre. Je suis sympa.

Mikamic: Ce qu'il va devenir, un mec peu fréquentable. Tu verras par la suite.

Merci pour les reviews et j'espère vous y avoir répondu comme vous l'espériez. Merci aux anonymes de votre soutien silencieux.

Bonne lecture et à ce week-end.

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

7 – Défendre l'esprit

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla une heure avant le lever du soleil. Il avait décidé de suivre un rythme particulier de vie afin de se donner du temps. Désormais, il se réveillerait à cinq heures pour courir et conserver la forme physique de son corps. Ensuite il dînerait avant de s'entraîner avec les deux elfes à l'occlumancie. Après, il commencerait à préparer la potion pour invoquer un phénix. Ensuite, il commencerait ses recherches sur les ingrédients de la potion.

Se lever si tôt fut un difficile exercice pour le jeune sorcier. Il peina à s'extirper de son lit. Se rappelant pourtant ses résolutions de la veille au soir, il se leva l'esprit décidé. Les deux elfes attendaient déjà silencieusement. Harry sourit en les voyants. Le jeune homme jeta ses deux sorts, et ils transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow. Harry avait ramené quelques affaires avec lui. Il se changea pour porter un short trop large et un t-shirt trop large. Avec sa baguette, protégée par la magie de ses elfes, il réduisit leur taille pour se retrouver avec des vêtements plus adaptés. Il sortit de la maison et se mit à courir doucement le long de sa propriété. Il n'y avait pas fait attention auparavant mais celle-ci avait la dimension d'un stade de Quidditch. Et pendant une heure le jeune sorcier courut. Il s'essouffla rapidement et éprouva de la difficulté à récupérer son souffle au bout d'une heure. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'exercice. Quand il rentra, un succulent repas l'attendait. Il dévora tout ce qui passa à la portée de sa main. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry ne parvint à plus rien ingurgiter. Il prit ensuite une douche dans la salle de bain de ses parents. L'eau tiède fit le plus grand bien à son nouveau corps.

Après, il descendit dans le salon où les elfes de maison l'attendaient. Il s'assit en face d'eux, et Harry lutta contre l'intrusion des deux esprits elfiques. L'exercice s'avéra plus éprouvant que ce que le jeune sorcier s'était imaginé. Les elfes avaient associé leur magie pour combattre le cerf. Ils attaquaient de toutes parts, et Harry se défendait de son mieux, commandant à son cerf de défendre telle ou telle position. Cependant les elfes parvinrent à pénétrer l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Dès que ce fut fait, les elfes sortirent de l'esprit du jeune homme. Harry se sentait épuisé. Il sentait une grande fatigue s'abattre sur lui.

- Harry Potter s'est bien défendu, le félicita Dobby. Mais Kreattur et Dobby ont vaincu le puissant cerf.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'à vous deux, vous puissiez me poser autant de problèmes, déglutit Harry avec émotion.

- Harry Potter devrait savoir maintenant que la magie des elfes est loin d'être inoffensive, objecta Kreattur. Quand les elfes s'associent, leur magie peut être puissante. Harry Potter doit s'entraîner à mieux protéger son esprit désormais.

- Est-ce que Harry Potter a lu le livre que Dobby lui a conseillé ? demanda l'elfe.

- Pas encore. Avec tout ce que nous avons fait dernièrement, s'excusa Harry.

- Harry Potter doit apprendre à mieux protéger son esprit. L'image mentale de Harry Potter est puissante pour le protéger contre une intrusion. La magie de Kreattur et de Dobby, combinée, montre à Harry Potter la puissance d'une intrusion par un sorcier expérimenté.

- Et comment dois-je m'y prendre pour mieux me protéger ? demanda Harry

- Pour que Harry Potter soit hors d'atteinte de toute intrusion, Harry Potter ne doit pas que se contenter de protéger son esprit. Harry Potter doit aussi protéger ses pensées. Harry Potter doit faire le vide dans son esprit, comme disent les sorciers.

- Faire le vide ? Facile à dire, répliqua Harry. Comment ne pas penser quand quelqu'un vous attaque ?

- Harry Potter doit apprendre à contrôler ses pensées, répliqua Kreattur. Comme Dobby l'a expliqué à Harry Potter, l'esprit d'un elfe diverge de l'esprit d'un sorcier car nous voyons la magie. Et pour ouvrir l'esprit de Harry Potter, Harry Potter doit connaître les deux pratiques de la magie de l'esprit. Dobby a suggéré à Harry Potter de choisir une image rassurante qui protégera l'esprit de Harry Potter. Et le cerf de Harry Potter est une puissante protection. Cependant, l'esprit est comme une pelote de laine avec lequel un chat jouerait. Dès le que le chat peu s'accrocher à un fil, le chat peut tirer sur ce fil avec ses dents et délier la pelote de laine. Donc Harry Potter doit rendre les fils de la pelote de laine résistants afin que, même si un chat devait tirer dessus, il puisse se lasser de tirer dessus. Est-ce que Harry Potter comprend ?

- Oui. Tu me dis en gros que les pensées de mon esprit sont des fils sur lesquels on peut tirer pour ensuite libérer toutes mes pensées qui composent mon esprit. C'est le professeur Rogue tentait de m'expliquer en disant que je lui laissais trop d'ouvertures

- Oui, Harry Potter a compris. Donc Harry Potter doit rendre ses pensées résistantes. Harry Potter doit donc consolider ses pensées comme des fils de toile d'araignée. Et pour consolider ses pensées, Harry Potter doit contrôler les pensées qui composent son esprit, conclut Kreattur.

- Je comprends, dit Harry. Mais comment rendre mes pensées résistantes ? Et comment faire le vide dans mon esprit ?

- Quand Harry Potter fait appel à son cerf, l'image mentale navigue dans un espace vide. Cet espace vide représente l'infrastructure magique de Harry Potter dans lequel Harry Potter voyage. Quand Harry Potter saura ouvrir son esprit à la magie, cet espace vide se remplira de couleurs diverses qui correspondront à de nouvelles infrastructures magiques. Mais cet espace vide est en réalité rempli des pensées de Harry Potter. Quand Kreattur et Dobby ont réussi à épuiser votre image mentale, nous avons pu atteindre les pensées de Harry Potter.

- Bon j'ai compris, mais ça ne répond pas à mes questions, s'agaça le jeune sorcier.

- Pour protéger ses pensées, Harry Potter doit imaginer une seconde image qui prendrait la place de la première. Une image mentale tout aussi forte qui viendrait soutenir la première, dit Dobby.

- D'accord j'ai compris. Une image qui viendrait soutenir la seconde. Attendez que je me concentre.

Harry se mit à réfléchir longuement. Quelle autre image tout aussi rassurante pouvait lui apporter plus de réconfort que l'image de ce cerf qui représentait son père disparu ? La réponse se fit jour en lui en peu de temps. Il repensa alors à l'image de la biche couvant son faon. Immédiatement la biche prit place dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

- On recommence, je suis prêt ! affirma Harry.

Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux. Les elfes s'introduisirent dans la tête de leur ami. Le cerf les attendait en grattant un sol qui n'existait pas. Les deux elfes épuisèrent le cerf. Harry le sentait flancher lentement. Il décida de faire intervenir sa seconde image mentale. Une biche étincelante avec des yeux verts apparut comme par enchantement. Elle s'approcha du cerf pour lui communiquer de sa force. Les deux animaux chargèrent les deux créatures qui furent expulsés hors de l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Sous l'effet de victoire, Harry ordonna de poursuivre les deux esprits. Les deux animaux s'introduisirent chacun dans l'esprit d'un elfe. La charge fut brève car ils disparurent. Harry s'était mis à hurler de souffrance en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Dobby réagit immédiatement et se précipita dans la cuisine pour récupérer une potion relaxante qu'il avait préparée pendant le repas matinal. Il la fit boire au jeune sorcier qui continuait de hurler. La potion agit immédiatement. Harry retrouva son calme et la douleur dans sa tête disparut. Il regardait les deux elfes avec perplexité.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry en se relevant péniblement et en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir.

- Harry Potter a tenté une double intrusion alors qu'il n'était pas prêt, expliqua Kreattur. Harry Potter a tenté de pénétrer les esprits de Dobby et de Kreattur en même temps. Harry Potter a pris de gros risques.

- J'ai fait ça. Pourtant je ne pensais qu'à vous poursuivre, tenta de se justifier Harry.

- Harry Potter doit se ménager. L'apprentissage de la magie de l'esprit peut entamer la magie de Harry Potter, et elle deviendrait incontrôlable. Elle pourrait tuer Harry Potter, l'avertit Dobby.

Harry ne prit pas l'avertissement de son elfe à la légère. A l'avenir, il promit de mieux se contrôler. Il décida que la leçon suffisait pour aujourd'hui. En tout, une heure s'était écoulée. Dobby suggéra d'attendre une nouvelle heure avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme se rangea à l'avis de l'elfe. Il s'allongea sur le canapé. Les elfes sortirent du salon pour préparer la pièce secrète. Une heure plus tard, Harry était parfaitement rétabli. Il avait senti que son nouveau corps récupérait rapidement de l'exercice éprouvant de la dernière heure. Et son esprit réagissait de concert. Il se leva lestement et se dirigea vers la pièce secrète. Il pénétra dans celle-ci où les deux elfes l'attendaient en nettoyant la pièce.

- Dobby, peux-tu me redonner les instructions pour réussir le rituel ?

L'elfe de maison lui énuméra les différents ingrédients ainsi que les instructions pour réussir sa potion. Dans un premier temps, Harry devait réunir les quatre plantes rares pour les plonger dans un chaudron d'or où elles cuiraient pendant un mois dans une salle plongée à une température inférieure ou égale à zéro degré. Au bout de ce mois, Harry devrait avoir réuni les quatre élémentaires purs pour les plonger dans le chaudron d'or. Et il devrait verser la moitié de son sang tout en récitant une formule.

- Dobby, Kreattur, pendant que je recherche un sort me permettant de maintenir cette pièce à zéro, pouvez-vous rechercher les plantes qui me soient nécessaires ?

- Oui Harry Potter, répondirent les deux elfes en même temps.

Ils disparurent dans un crac sonore. Harry commença à lire les titres des différents livres qu'il avait récupérés dans la maison des Black. Tous avaient attrait à la magie noire, quel que soit le domaine de compétence. Harry comprenait mieux l'aversion de son parrain pour cette pratique. Et il saisissait davantage le profond antagonisme qui avait subsisté entre son parrain et Severus Rogue. Le maître de potions aurait certainement payé cher pour mettre la main sur un tel trésor. De même que nombre de mangemorts. Au bout d'un certain temps à consulter les livres, il trouva enfin le sort tant recherché. Le sortilège en question changeait l'atmosphère d'une pièce sur une durée limitée. Tous les deux jours, Harry devrait jeter le sort afin que la pièce reste à la température zéro. Harry devait cependant attendre le retour des elfes avant de commencer la préparation de la potion. En attendant le retour de ses elfes, Harry décida de consulter le livre de _Magie coercitive_. Comme son nom l'indiquait, le livre traitait de différents sorts d'attaques et de défense. Passant la présentation, le premier chapitre énumérait les sorts plus connus et les détaillait dans leur fonctionnement. Le chapitre ne présenta aucun intérêt pour Harry qui le passa rapidement. Le deuxième chapitre fut plus passionnant. Il traitait de magie rétroactive. Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil de la pièce et lut le chapitre.

_La magie rétroactive comprend un ensemble de sorts qui ont deux effets différents. Un sort rétroactif permet à la fois de se défendre et d'attaquer. Ces sorts sont souvent utilisés pour jauger la connaissance d'un sorcier adverse. Au cours d'un duel, un sorcier ne se contente pas de jeter seulement des sorts. Le sort doit être capable de juger de la valeur de son adversaire pour envisager une stratégie d'attaque. Pour se faire, le sorcier se doit de connaître une variété de sorts qui puissent lui permettre de cerner le potentiel de son adversaire. Un sort dit rétroactif répond à ces critères._

_Dans un duel classique, un sorcier cherchant à désarmer son adversaire jettera le sort Expelliarmus. Mais si son adversaire reconnaît le sort, il se défendra avec un sort de bouclier. Le plus commun étant le sort Protego. Mais dans un duel d'envergure, de tels sorts ne sont pas des options souhaitées. Le sorcier doit donc envisager une nouvelle façon de se battre._

_Ce chapitre sera donc consacré aux sorts dits rétroactifs._

_Le premier sort que nous suggérons est le sort Passedessus. Ce sort ressemble au sort du bouclier mais diffère dans sa fonction. Quand le sorcier jette ce sort pour se défendre, un écran blanc apparaît pour contrer le sort et le transforme en billes d'eau qui repartent vers le sorcier attaquant. Le sorcier attaquant n'a que quelques secondes pour contrer ce sort car les billes d'eau risquent de le toucher en le blessant gravement, voire de l'assommer. Ce sort ne demande pas de grande compétence magique, et il surprend toujours._

Harry arrêta sa lecture. Il avait envie d'essayer ce que suggérait le livre. Il se leva et pointa sa baguette devant lui. Il formula le sort. Effectivement un écran blanc apparut devant lui. Sa couleur différait légèrement de celle du bouclier. Pour être sûr de lui, Harry aurait aimé l'utiliser en situation réelle. Il se relança dans sa lecture. La suite du texte expliquait maintenant l'utilité d'un sort créant une illusion. Sur le même principe que le sort précédent, le livre expliquait l'utilité du sort Ventilas. Le sort était un sort d'attaque à double effet. Si le sorcier défenseur n'avait pas le temps de riposter, il était soufflé par un vent violent qui se levait d'un coup. Mais dans le cas contraire, le sorcier défenseur croyait voir soudain un aigle géant se jeter sur lui. Le sorcier défenseur, ainsi déconcentré, perdait pendant quelques secondes de vue son assaillant. Et le sorcier attaquant pouvait en profiter.

Harry le testa sur le champ. Effectivement un vent violent se leva qui balaya la pièce. Le jeune sorcier interrompit le sort. Comparé aux sorts qu'il utilisait habituellement, ce sort paraissait plus puissant. Il sourit de contentement. Et Harry poursuivit sa lecture. Au bout de deux heures, il avait six autres sorts. Repartant vers le salon, il regarda l'horloge du salon. Le jeune sorcier commença à s'inquiéter pour ses elfes. Il décida de leur accorder encore une dizaine de minutes avant de les rappeler. Kreattur fur le premier à apparaître avant l'appel de Harry.

- Harry Potter, Kreattur est rentré. Kreattur a réussi sa mission, lança fièrement le vieil elfe.

Effectivement l'elfe de maison tenait deux bocaux dans lesquels Harry vit deux plantes. Il les identifia d'après les descriptions du livre comme étant le Cactus Mortalis et l'Albinos Rosis. Le jeune homme félicita le vieil elfe. Kreattur lui tendit les deux bocaux. Peu de temps après, Dobby fit son apparition. En voyant l'état de son elfe, Harry se précipita sur le petit elfe.

- Dobby, que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry avec angoisse.

- Dobby a rapporté la Beata Verta. Mais Dobby n'a pas pu rapporter l'Imperia Flores. Une mystérieuse force a empêché Dobby de cueillir la plante.

- Reposes-toi, et tu nous expliqueras ce qui t'est arrivé. Kreattur !

- Tout de suite Harry Potter.

Le vieil elfe courut dans la cuisine pendant que Harry soulevait son ami pour le déposer sur le canapé. Dobby était couvert de petites ecchymoses vertes qui apparaissaient sur son petit corps. Kreattur rapporta un verre dans lequel un liquide rougeâtre baignait. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait révulsa Harry. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir la composition de la potion. Kreattur aida son congénère à boire le liquide. Aussitôt toutes les blessures de Dobby disparurent. Et au bout de cinq minutes, Dobby retrouva la forme. Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de guérison.

- Kreattur a donné une potion propre aux elfes. Si Kreattur administrait le même genre de potion à un sorcier, le sorcier en question ne survivrait qu'une journée.

- Mais je croyais que les elfes ne pouvaient pas tuer, objecta Harry.

- Les elfes ne peuvent pas tuer Harry Potter. Mais il y a eu des accidents au cours de l'histoire de la magie. Le premier ancêtre de Kreattur à avoir eu la tête empalée a commis ce genre d'accident. Il a voulu aider son maître qui revenait d'un duel assez cruel. Le maître avait reçu un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant. Les remèdes sorciers ne fonctionnaient pas aussi bien que maintenant à l'époque. L'ancêtre de Kreattur a alors proposé une potion qui fonctionnait pour les elfes. Le maître guérit. Il était si fou de joie qu'il honora l'ancêtre de Kreattur en lui faisant cadeau d'une bague précieuse. L'ancêtre de Kreattur était tout fier. Malheureusement, sa joie fut de courte durée. Dans la nuit, le maître mourut. Les descendants de la famille Black punirent l'ancêtre de Kreattur en lui tranchant la tête et en l'empalant. Ensuite, une sorte de tradition s'est instaurée dans la famille Black de couper la tête de ses vieux elfes.

- Mais c'est ignoble. Est-ce qu'au moins il a été prouvé que c'était de la faute de la potion ? demanda un Harry outré.

- Harry Potter est un gentil sorcier, dit le vieil elfe avec indulgence. Harry Potter ne doit pas oublier que les elfes de maison n'ont pas le droit à une justice comme en bénéficient les sorciers.

Une sourde colère s'empara du jeune sorcier. Combien d'injustices pouvaient ainsi passer inaperçu dans son monde qu'il trouvait merveilleux ? Pour une fois, Harry se sentit concerné par le combat de son amie Hermione.

- Harry Potter ne doit pas se mettre en colère, intervint Dobby. C'est le lot des elfes de maison.

- Mais c'est inadmissible, s'emporta Harry. Je vous jure que quand j'en aurais fini avec Voldemort, je ferais tout mon possible pour les elfes aient les mêmes droits que les sorciers. Il est grand temps que la communauté magique reconnaisse un peu mieux les droits de chaque créature magique. Et quand je pense que même Albus Dumbledore n'intervient pas alors qu'il aurait l'influence nécessaire. Et Voldemort qui profite de toutes ses discriminations. J'enrage. Dobby, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Le ton de Harry était sans appel. Dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier, toutes les injustices du monde sorcier avaient favorisé l'ascension de Voldemort. Il se révoltait contre cet état de fait. Dobby expliqua son aventure.

- Dobby, en passant dans les infrastructures magiques propres à sa race, a suivi plusieurs directions pour trouver les plantes de Harry Potter. Dobby a commencé par la Beata Verta qui se trouvait dans une région avec des canyons partout. Dobby pense qu'il était sur le continent américain d'après les cartes des sorciers. Dobby a rencontré quelques difficultés avec des animaux sauvages comme avec l'hippolion.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette créature.

- Ensuite Dobby a parcouru les îles tropicales en dessous de l'Equateur comme indiqué dans le livre. Dobby a dû souvent se cacher car de merveilleuses et de terribles créatures vivent dans ces îles. Mais Dobby a fini par trouver la plante de Harry Potter. Dobby a longtemps observé les alentours pour s'assurer qu'aucune créature ne rôdait autour. Ensuite Dobby s'est approché de la plante. Et là Dobby s'était senti tout euphorique. Dobby a alors décidé d'affronter toutes les créatures magiques des horizons. Dobby s'est défendu du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais Dobby a rencontré des créatures trop fortes pour le pauvre Dobby. Quand Dobby a compris ce qui lui était arrivé, Dobby a préféré rentrer pour que Harry Potter ne s'inquiète pas.

- Tu as bien fait. Si je suis ton histoire, quand tu t'es approché de cette fleur, tu as eu envie de combattre tout ce qui se trouvait autour de toi ?

- Dobby s'est senti comme grisé après avoir trop bu. Dobby était heureux. Et Dobby est parti au combat le cœur léger. Harry Potter ne doit pas s'approcher de cette plante, l'Imperia Flores serait dangereuse pour Harry Potter.

- Ce que tu me décris est comparable au sortilège de l'Imperium. Elle doit agir de la même façon pour se défendre.

- Non Harry Potter, opposa Dobby effrayé. Elle agit différemment. Elle a donnée envie à Dobby de combattre car Dobby veut être à la hauteur de Harry Potter. Dobby veut être un excellent elfe pour protéger Harry Potter.

L'aveu de l'elfe le fit verdir et se cacher la tête dans son vêtement. Harry comprit la gêne de son ami.

- Dobby, Kreattur, je ne vous demande pas de vous battre pour moi. Je ne veux pas de nouvelles victimes qui se sacrifieraient pour moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'atteindre un bon niveau pour avoir mon respect. Le peu que j'ai déjà appris de vous est amplement suffisant. Ce n'est la peine de mettre vos vies en danger.

- Le combat de Harry Potter est le combat de Dobby, dit l'elfe avec conviction.

Kreattur hocha aussi la tête. Harry souffla de désapprobation. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là. Cependant, ses elfes étaient liés à lui. Il aurait pu les libérer, mais il avait encore besoin d'eux. Il devrait donc veiller à leur sécurité.

- Bien. J'ai une idée alors. Mais il va falloir être synchronisé, dit soudain Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que Harry Potter a imaginé ? demanda Kreattur.

- Je viens de comprendre l'utilité de cette plante. Le livre disait que toutes ces plantes pouvaient servir dans différents domaines de la magie. Je me demande si celle-ci ne pourrait pas me servir pour la magie de l'esprit. Bon, je verrais plus tard. Voilà mon plan.

Le jeune homme leur exposa son idée. L'idée parut aussi insensée que prodigieuse. Les deux elfes approuvèrent. Harry et Kreattur prirent chacun une main de Dobby, et ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent sur une magnifique plage blanche où un chaud soleil tropical tapait intensément. Harry mit immédiatement sa main au-dessus de ses yeux. Il vit une mer bleue turquoise aussi calme que splendide. Divers poissons de mille couleurs nageaient avec aisance et grâce. Des tortues de mer pondaient sans craindre d'être dérangées. Des arbres, aux formes inconnues, bordaient la lisière d'une forêt tropicale. Plusieurs variétés de fruits pendaient aux branches des arbres. L'endroit se révélait être un paradis qu'aucun humain n'avait foulé. Dobby indiqua la direction de la forêt pour trouver la plante. Le jeune sorcier et le vieil elfe suivirent l'elfe. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans une forêt touffue où la nature montrait la diversité de sa composition. Le spectacle enchanta le jeune sorcier. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour découvrir ce genre d'endroit. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus les rayons se faisaient rare. L'air se faisait plus lourd car il était imprégné d'humidité. Harry transpirait à grosses gouttes, à l'inverse des deux elfes. Dobby dégageait le chemin pour ses amis. Soudain Dobby s'arrêta. L'elfe leur signala qu'ils étaient arrivés. Et un nouveau spectacle s'offrit aux yeux du jeune homme. Une trouée au milieu des arbres éclairait la plus belle fleur que Harry n'ait jamais vue au cœur d'une clairière verdoyante. La fleur en question poussait sur un tronc qui semblait avoir été coupé. Elle avait une tige verte claire sur laquelle poussaient des pétales aux couleurs variées. Semblant jouer avec le soleil, les pétales changeaient de couleur. Le spectacle était féerique. D'autres plantes poussaient autour du tronc, comme réunies autour de leur maîtresse. Des fleurs d'une incroyable variété. Harry avait l'impression d'assister à une célébration où personne n'était autorisé à participer à part des invités triés sur le volet. Dobby tira sur le pantalon de Harry.

- Harry Potter doit être prudent, signala Dobby. Cette fleur est très envoûtante.

- Dobby, Kreattur, dès que je saurais proche d'elle, il faudra pénétrer mon esprit. Je me teindrais prêt avec mon cerf. Mais auparavant, il faut que nous récupérions un peu de son environnement magique.

- Laissez faire Kreattur. Kreattur a l'habitude de ce genre de tâches.

L'elfe prit le bocal et posa ses petites mains sur le bocal. Harry ne vit aucun changement quand Kreattur le lui tendit. Il faisait néanmoins confiance à son elfe. Il s'approcha lentement de la merveilleuse plante. Dans son esprit, il avait déjà préparé ses deux images mentales. La biche était rentrée alors que le cerf majestueux se tenait en position, prêt à charger. Dès qu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres, il sentit différentes intrusions dans son esprit. Il reconnut celle de ses elfes qui se placèrent près de son cerf. Par contre, une force inconnue tentait de s'introduire. Cette force était douce et euphorisante. Elle appelait à l'ivresse. Elle suggérait au jeune sorcier que tout lui était possible. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se trouver en cet endroit, et qu'il pouvait aller combattre son véritable ennemi. Le pouvoir de cette force était si grand qu'il envahit l'esprit de Harry. Le cerf luttait farouchement, appuyé par la magie des deux elfes. Mais quand elle parvint à les contourner en les hypnotisant, l'image de la biche apparut et fonça droit sur la force mystérieuse. La biche émit une puissante lumière verte-argentée qui fit reculer la force inconnue. Les deux elfes retrouvèrent le contrôle de leur esprit. Le cerf se redressa pendant que l'image de la biche refluait dans les limbes de l'esprit de Harry. Harry, retrouvant le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps, se pencha et cueillit la puissante fleur. Il la déposa avec précaution dans le bocal. Ensuite, il parti à reculons, les sens aux aguets. Dès que le jeune sorcier eut atteint l'orée de la clairière, il sentit la disparition des deux elfes dans son esprit. Et un nouveau spectacle s'offrit à Harry. Toute la végétation sembla disparaître prématurément. Harry fut affligé par le spectacle. Il s'excusa silencieusement. Cependant il avait besoin de cette plante pour réussir ses plans. S'excusant une dernière fois, il tourna les talons pour sortir de cette forêt étouffante. Harry et les elfes n'avaient pas remarqué la présence invisible d'un spectateur intéressé par l'évènement.

Harry et les elfes rentrèrent à Godric's Hollow à peine sortis de la forêt. Harry vérifia que la fleur ne s'était pas fanée elle aussi d'un coup. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers sa salle secrète pour commencer la potion. Les elfes le suivaient de près. Dans la salle, Harry attira à lui le livre sur les phénix pour suivre les instructions à la préparation de la potion. Il jeta sur la salle le sort de refroidissement indispensable à la préparation de la potion. La température chuta d'un coup de plusieurs degrés pour atteindre la température souhaitée. Le jeune sorcier se mit d'un coup à grelotter. La différence de température entre celle de son récent voyage et celle de la pièce se fit d'un coup sentir. Mais le choc de différence ne dura qu'un temps car le corps réagit en s'adaptant. Harry fut agréablement surpris. Il pouvait poursuivre. Il alluma un feu éternel sous son chaudron doré, sort que maîtrisait Hermione. Harry l'avait trouvé au cours de ses nombreuses recherches. Ensuite, il posa les quatre bocaux sur sa table de travail. Attirant à lui différents ustensiles d'argent, il ouvrit le bocal contenant le Cactus Mortalis. Suivant les indications, il en extirpa le poison en faisant chauffer les pointes de la plante au-dessus d'un léger feu. Il récupéra le poison dans un premier flacon et dans un deuxième. Ensuite, il hacha avec une serpe d'argent la Beata Verita. Il réduisit ensuite l'Albinos Rosis en de fines boulettes qu'il devait jeter à des moments précis. Quant à l'Imperia Flores, il devait la plonger en premier dans la potion dès que l'eau commencerait à bouillonner. Harry attendit donc. Dès que l'eau se mit à bouillir suffisamment, il ouvrit le bocal et jeta rapidement la plante pour ne pas avoir à subir une nouvelle attaque. L'eau s'arrêta d'un coup de bouillir pour redevenir calme. Et elle prit mille et une couleurs différentes. Harry remua lentement la potion. Il interrogea Kreattur sur l'heure de début de la préparation. Le vieil elfe lui indiqua quatorze heures. Harry calcula rapidement dans sa tête qu'un mois devait s'écouler à partir de ce moment. Il continua ensuite la préparation, variant le feu quand il le fallait, ajoutant les ingrédients d'une certaine manière, faisant disparaître telle quantité d'eau au bout d'un certain temps, en rajoutant, intégrant de nouveaux ingrédients autres que les principaux. Cette longue préparation lui prit trois heures. Il fut récompensé de son travail quand il obtint la couleur et l'effet désiré. Maintenant, jour pour jour, il aurait un mois pour réunir les quatre élémentaires purs à rajouter à la fin de la potion ainsi que son sang. Harry se sentait épuisé. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Son ventre émit un gargouillement de désapprobation que les elfes comprirent. Ils se précipitèrent en cuisine. Harry sortit de la salle secrète d'un pas plus mesuré. Il se laissa choir sur une chaise. Cette journée avait été particulièrement longue. Alors qu'il regardait les elfes s'affairer, il songea au Terrier qu'il ne tarderait pas à rejoindre. Et soudain, il se frappa le front.

- Dobby, Kreattur, il faut trouver un moyen de surveiller l'arrivée de Dumbledore chez les Dursley. Si il ne me trouve pas chez eux le moment venu, je suis fichu, paniqua Harry.

- Que Harry Potter ne s'angoisse pas, l'apaisa Dobby. Kreattur et Dobby ont pris l'initiative de jeter un sort sur une grande partie de Privet Drive afin d'être avertis de l'arrivée de tout sorcier. Ce sort alertera Dobby et Kreattur.

- Merci, je respire. C'est quel genre de sort ? demanda un Harry curieux.

- Un sort compliqué dont les sorciers ignorent l'existence car il n'ait propre qu'aux elfes. Il nous permet de détecter toute intrusion sur différentes infrastructures magiques.

La nouvelle assomma une fois encore le jeune sorcier. Il se demandait ce que ces petites créatures pouvaient encore lui réserver comme surprises. En peu de temps le repas fut prêt. Harry le dévora et en redemanda encore. Une nouvelle pensée lui fit poser une nouvelle question à ses elfes.

- Serait-il possible que je me batte en duel avec vous ?

- Non Harry Potter car notre magie est plus défensive qu'offensive. Nous réagissons quand nous sentons un danger. De plus, Harry Potter apprend des sorts qui pourraient blesser gravement Kreattur et Dobby, dit l'elfe.

- Pardon, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Après le repas, nous reprendrons l'entraînement sur l'occlumancie, décida Harry.

Ainsi se passa le reste de la journée jusqu'à ce que Harry ne rentre à Privet Drive. Et durant cinq jours, ces journées se passèrent ainsi, s'entraîner, surveiller sa potion et apprendre. Toujours apprendre plus.


	8. 8 L'art de la manipulation

Bonjour tout le monde.

Au moment où vous lirez ces quelques lignes, je serais tranquillement entrain de dormir. Que du bonheur après une laborieuse soirée de boulot. mais quel plaisir de vous poster un nouveau chapitre. Bon je m'arrête ici.

Chapitre 8 où Dumbledore fait son entrée. Enfin me direz-vous. Mais l'image du directeur va en prendre un sacré coup comme Harry le voit. Je vous laisse savourer.

Réponses :

Ronald92 : toujours fidèle au poste, ça fait plaisir.

Xylion : si le 7 était super, j'espère que celui-ci le sera encore plus.

Maximilien : Je suis d'accord avec toi. je retiens l'idée pour plus tard. et la potion avance doucement.

Klaude : ce spectateur est bénéfique. A toi de deviner de qui il peut bien s'agir. et oui Harry a tendance à ménager ses elfes, mais eux aussi.

Busard : tu le découvriras dans les chapitres à venir. Le 8 devrait te plaire

Minutsu : il te faudra patienter comme tout le monde. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il se le fera rappeler souvent, ce qui créera des situations de force. mais là encore il faudra être patient et lire la fic.

Brynamon : ça m'embête, mais je ne te répondrais pas. Grrrr ! La plante, oui elle reviendra à un moment ou un autre dans ma fic, tu verras. la vie au Terrier sera un enfer. merci pour les review sur les autres chapitres.

Bonne lecture à tous ! moi au dodo maintenant. et j'espère que j'aurais beaucoup de messages. lol

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

8 – L'art de la manipulation

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à passer à table un soir, les deux elfes se dressèrent d'un coup.

- Harry Potter, il faut que nous partions. Un sorcier est arrivé à Privet Drive.

Harry attrapa la main de son elfe, et ils transplanèrent dans la chambre de Harry à Privet Drive. La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Kreattur apparut peu de temps après eux.

- Albus Dumbledore est dans la rue, informa le vieil elfe.

- Très bien. Le moment est venu. On va savoir si je suis un bon comédien, et si mon esprit est capable de se protéger face à lui s'il se doute de quelque chose. Fumseck est avec lui ?

- Oui Harry Potter.

- Allez, en place. Un peu de désordre. J'enlève les sorts. Parfait. Attendez-moi à la maison.

Les deux elfes disparurent. Harry s'installa dans son lit pour lire un livre. Le jeune sorcier se constitua un visage impassible.

Dans la rue de Privet Drive, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps venait d'apparaître. Il sortit de sa poche un étrange objet qu'il actionna. Aussitôt, toutes les lumières des lampadaires s'envolèrent pour rejoindre l'étrange objet. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber cette douce soirée d'été. Les moldus profitaient de ce calme pour rester chez eux à regarder la télé. Le vénérable vieillard se mit à marcher en regardant de chaque côté de la rue. Il s'amusait à tenter de percevoir ce qui se passait dans chaque maison. Il passa devant une dizaine de maison avait d'atteindre sa destination. Il poussa le petit portail et traversa l'allée bétonnée. Il monta les deux marches du perron et sonna.

Dans le salon des Dursley, la famille se trouvait devant la télé à écouter les informations. Comme à son habitude, l'oncle Vernon pestait contre ce qui n'allait pas dans son sens - sa femme approuvait avec des airs graves, et leur fils guettait la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. Quand la sonnerie retentie, Vernon Dursley déclamait un long discours à sa famille. Qu'il fut interrompu augmenta sa mauvaise humeur.

- Nom de Dieu, qui peut déranger d'honorables gens à une heure aussi avancée ? grogna le gros bonhomme en se levant péniblement.

Un deuxième coup de sonnette retentit. L'oncle Vernon grogna encore plus.

- Vraiment aucun respect pour les pauvres citoyens. Et en plus ça insiste. Je parie que c'est encore un représentant. Ces gens-là n'ont aucun respect pour la vie privée des gens. J'arrive !

Un troisième coup venait de retentir. L'oncle ouvrit la porte. Au lieu d'un représentant, se trouvait sur le perron de sa porte un vieux monsieur portant une longue robe couleur nuit avec des étoiles scintillantes et des lunettes en demi-lune. L'oncle dévisageait l'étrange personnage avec une certaine animosité.

- Bonsoir Mr Dursley, salua poliment le vieux personnage. Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Poudlard, ravi de vous rencontrer par cette agréable soirée.

Le vénérable tendit sa main droite à l'oncle Vernon. Celui-ci ne fit même pas mine de prendre la main tendue. Il dévisageait toujours l'étrange personnage.

- Mon chéri, qui est-ce ? cria Pétunia.

La question de se femme fit revenir Vernon à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, espèce de vieux cinglé ? Nous n'avons rien à faire avec votre monde de cinglé, lâcha le gros bonhomme.

- Je suis aussi ravi de vous rencontrer, continua Albus sans se départir de son sourire et en baissant sa main qui disparut à l'intérieur de sa robe. Le but de ma visite vous sera expliqué si vous aviez l'obligeance de m'inviter à rentrer.

La dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucunes répliques. L'oncle Vernon n'appréciait pas ce personnage qui lui semblait lui donner des leçons de savoir-vivre. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand ses yeux porcins croisèrent les yeux bleus du vieux sorcier. Et pour une fois, l'oncle eut l'intelligence de garder sa bouche fermée car il décela un profond sentiment de puissance émanent de cet homme. Une sorte d'instinct lui dicta de se taire alors qu'il barrait toujours le passage au directeur.

- Bien que la nuit soit douce, il me semble plus convenable de poursuivre cette conversation dans votre salon, réitéra le vieux sorcier. Il serait dommage que l'un de vos voisins ait l'idée saugrenue de regarder par sa fenêtre en ce moment, suggéra encore le vieux sorcier.

L'oncle Vernon réagit immédiatement. Il se dépêcha de faire renter le vieux directeur et vérifia, paniqué, qu'aucun voisin ne regardait pas la fenêtre depuis un moment. L'oncle tenait à la bonne réputation dont il jouissait. Albus Dumbledore s'amusait beaucoup du comportement du gros moldu. Pétunia et Dudley s'étaient levés et restaient figés à l'entrée du salon. Le vieux sorcier les vit.

- Bonsoir, les salua-t-il. Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Je suppose que j'aie devant moi Pétunia et Dudley. Que voici un charmant jeune homme. Votre mari a eu la courtoisie de me faire entrer dans votre maison. Je promets de ne pas m'imposer. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'inviter à m'asseoir dans votre salon ?

Le vieux directeur désigna d'un effet de manche la pièce. La mère et le fils reculèrent de deux pas. L'oncle arriva comme une furie pour se poster devant sa famille comme un barrage. Albus Dumbledore semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à cette situation.

- En tant qu'invité, il serait d'usage que le maître de maison me fasse visiter, mais je crains qu'au vu de votre comportement, ceci ne reste qu'une hypothèse. Et si nous prenions place pour converser comme des personnes civilisées.

Le vieux directeur désigna aux Dursley le canapé alors que lui-même s'installait le fauteuil habituel de l'oncle.

- Je ne puis évidemment pas espérer un petit verre après le long voyage exténuant qui m'a conduit en votre charmante demeure.

Les Dursley étaient toujours figés sur place bien qu'ils se soient déplacés pour avoir toujours le vieux sorcier face à eux. Celui-ci fit apparaître sa baguette et fit un moulinet du poignet. Aussitôt le canapé s'avança, obligeant la famille à s'asseoir en tombant. Nouveau moulinet du poignet. Quatre verres apparurent avec un liquide ambré à l'intérieur. Trois verres s'installèrent devant la famille alors que le vieux directeur se saisissait de son verre.

- Je me remercie pour cette charmante attention, dit le directeur en souriant. Santé !

Et il commença à boire lentement, savourant le whisky de l'oncle Vernon qui ne s'en rendrait compte que bien plus tard. Albus Dumbledore examina avec soin l'environnement de la pièce. Elle était parfaitement rangée et entretenue. Il félicita la maîtresse de maison. Il vit aussi les photos de famille posées sur le rebord de la cheminée.

- Quelle magnifique représentation de votre famille. Mais je constate qu'il manque sur toutes ces photos un membre de votre famille, dit d'un ton peiné le vieux sorcier.

A cette évocation de Harry, l'oncle Vernon retrouva son courage.

- Il ne fait pas parti de notre famille. Il n'est qu'un monstre de votre espèce que nous sommes obligés d'entretenir, rugit le gros homme.

- Evidemment. D'ailleurs, où se trouve-t-il en ce moment ? Harry, aurais-tu l'amabilité de bien vouloir te découvrir ?

Effectivement, Harry apparut au milieu des escaliers. Connaissant sa famille, il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de suivre cette confrontation entre son oncle et son directeur. Et même s'il n'avait pas pu tout voir, il devait reconnaître un talent certain pour la comédie à son directeur. Il descendit les marches pour se poster à l'entrée du salon. L'oncle tendait sa grosse main devant le verre qui se trouvait devant lui quand il se rappela comment son invité l'avait fait apparaître. Cependant, ce simple geste d'intention suffit pour que le verre s'élève à hauteur du visage de l'oncle pour lui suggérer de le boire. L'oncle dégagea le verre comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte dérangeant.

- Bonsoir Directeur, dit un Harry amusé. Mon oncle, je vous conseille de le boire. Je suppose que je pars ce soir.

- Effectivement. Je t'emmène au Terrier où tu y retrouveras tous tes amis. Mais je dois parler à ta famille.

Le ton doucereux du vieux directeur avait maintenant disparu. Harry reconnut en cet instant son directeur quand celui-ci s'apprêtait à sermonner quelqu'un.

- Une tâche simple vous a été confiée il y a de ça des années, donner à un bébé un foyer où il grandirait en connaissant la chaleur d'une famille. Vous avez lamentablement échoué, et dans une certaine mesure, ce n'est pas un mal quand on voit avec quelle maltraitance vous avez éduqué votre fils.

Les Dursley prirent peur. Dudley réfléchissait aux paroles du directeur se demandant à quel moment ses parents l'avaient maltraité. Albus reprit.

- L'année prochaine, Harry sera majeur. Et la protection qui le protégeait en ce lieu disparaîtra à ce moment-là. Donc à la fin de son année scolaire, il devra encore passer un mois ici. Je ne pense pas que Harry vous l'ait annoncé, mais son parrain a été assassiné par les mêmes personnes qui ont assassiné ses parents. Donc il serait prudent que quand il vous quittera, vous partiez aussi. Des sorciers se chargeront de votre départ. Et je ne tiens pas à discuter avec vous de vos vaines protestations.

La famille Dursley se trouvait choquée qu'une personne leur refusa la parole.

- Harry, à ce propos, Sirius t'a couché sur son testament. Toute la voûte des Black ainsi que le manoir te reviennent de droit. Cette fortune s'ajoute à celle déjà conséquente que tu détiens de tes parents, annonça le directeur.

Une lueur de convoitise s'alluma dans le regard de l'oncle Vernon. Mais les deux sorciers n'y firent pas attention. Harry feignit la surprise avant de se reprendre.

- Directeur, pourrais-je avoir le testament ? demanda un Harry incrédule.

Si la question surprit le vieux sorcier, celui-ci n'en montra rien. Il sortit de dessous sa robe un parchemin enroulé qu'il tendit à Harry. Le jeune sorcier s'en saisit précautionneusement.

- Harry, j'aurais un service à te demander. Pourrais-tu nous prêter encore le Square Grimmaurd pour quelques temps ?

- Bien sûr, dit Harry qui déroulé le parchemin pour en prendre connaissance.

- Cependant, nous devons nous assurer d'un petit détail. Kreattur.

La mention du vieil elfe fit relever la tête du jeune homme. Il comprit immédiatement. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et cacha sa surprise ainsi que ses pensées. Un coup de bluff allait se jouer.

- Kreattur ! convoqua Harry.

Le vieil elfe apparut en maugréant ouvertement. L'apparition de la petite créature verte effraya la famille Dursley.

- Qui ose ainsi appeler Kreattur alors qu'il discutait avec sa maîtresse. Oh mais Kreattur voit là le maudit sorcier qui empêche le Seigneur des Ténèbres de réaliser. Il y a aussi l'infâme ami des sang-de-Bourbe. Et qui sont ces pourceaux ?

- Harry, nous devons nous assurer que tu es le véritable maître des biens de la famille Black ?

- Kreattur, je t'ordonne de te taire, dit fermement Harry alors que le vieil elfe continuait de maugréer.

Mais si tôt l'ordre donné, Kreattur ne put plus émettre un seul son. Albus Dumbledore fut satisfait.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? Je ne peux le garder avec moi, signala Harry.

- Envoies-le à Poudlard, en cuisine. Il y a toujours une place là-bas.

- Kreattur, je veux que tu te rendes dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Le vieil elfe regarda le jeune sorcier avec un regard mauvais avant de disparaître.

- Maintenant que cette affaire est conclue, nous pouvons repartir. Je ne vous remercie pas pour votre accueil chaleureux. J'ai connu des trolls qui avaient plus d'éducation que vous.

D'un geste de la main, le vieux sorcier fit disparaître les verres qui agressaient les membres de la famille en leur tapant sur la tête. Ils furent soulagés d'en être enfin débarrassés.

- Euh directeur, il faut que je récupère mes affaires avant que nous partions, objecta Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elles sont déjà au Terrier avec Hedwige. Partons maintenant.

Le vénérable se leva et sortit, invitant Harry d'un geste de la main. Le jeune sorcier suivit son mentor, et ils sortirent de la maison pour se retrouver dans une rue plongée dans le noir.

- Harry, accroche-toi à mon bras, commanda le vieux sorcier.

Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta. Dans sa poche gauche, Albus actionna son étrange objet avant de disparaître avec son élève dans un pop sonore. Privet Drive retrouva toute sa luminosité.

Albus et Harry apparurent sur une place de village au sol pavé. Harry faillit tomber cat il tituba légèrement. Il repositionna convenablement ses lunettes.

- Je m'excuse Harry pour cet atterrissage un peu brusque, dit en souriant le vieux sorcier.

- Nous avons transplané, demanda un Harry curieux.

Le sorcier approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis il indiqua à Harry de le suivre. Harry examina l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Cet examen se trouva compliqué car la lumière était peu diffuse. Cependant, grâce à son nouveau sens, il repéra aisément les différentes habitations. Il n'oubliait pas néanmoins avec qui il se trouvait. Il joua donc au gentil Harry, curieux de tout.

- Où sommes-nous professeur ?

- Dans un charmant village où nous devons retrouver un très bon ami à moi.

- Et quel est cet ami ?

- Tu verras. Il t'appréciera beaucoup.

- Hum. Professeur, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous souffriez du côté droit. Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda un Harry intrigué.

Le vieux professeur releva sa manche droite pour découvrir une main noircie et pratiquement squelettique. Harry eut un sursaut de surprise, qui lui n'était pas vain.

- Professeur, est-ce grave ? Comment avez …

- Harry, la curiosité est une merveilleuse qualité qu'il fait savoir utiliser à bon escient. Mais te connaissant, une telle réponse ne te satisferait pas. Pour faire court, nous dirons que c'est une nouvelle erreur d'appréciation due à mon grand âge. Mais cela reste une histoire très intéressante que je te raconterais le moment venu.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence en descendant le long de la rue. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une maison qui était clôturée par une haie de buisson qui arrivait à la hauteur cuisses des deux sorciers. Une trouée dans la haie laissait entrevoir une allée dallée qui menait à l'entrée d'une maison à deux étages avec un toit en tuile. A porte d'entrée était grande ouverte comme si elle avait été délibérément laissée ouverte. Voyant ce détail, Albus Dumbledore sortit sa baguette.

- Harry, bien que tu sois mineur, je t'autorise à utiliser tous les sorts que tu connais, dit sévèrement le vieux directeur.

- Professeur, que …

Le vénérable sorcier lui fit signe de se taire et de la suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'allée tout en restant sur le qui-vive. Harry s'abstint d'utiliser ses nouvelles connaissances pour détecter le moindre danger. Albus Dumbledore poussa silencieusement la porte. La maison était entièrement plongée dans le noir. Le vieux directeur jeta un sort de lumière qui diffusa de la lumière du bout de sa baguette. Précautionneusement, les deux sorciers s'introduisirent plus en avant dans la maison jusqu'à parvenir au salon. Là, un spectacle effarant s'offrit à eux. La pièce était sens dessus dessous comme si un important combat avait eu lieu. Tous les meubles se trouvaient au sol, renversés ou troués. Le lustre pendant lamentablement. Des plumes volaient encore en l'air, signe que le combat venait de se terminer récemment. La question se posait de savoir qui était le survivant de cet affrontement. Albus regarda sa main droite car il venait de sentir quelque chose de chaud et de liquide tomber sur celle-ci. Il découvrit une petite perle rouge qui coulait le long de sa main. Avec son index gauche, il goûta la goutte de sang avant de scruter le plafond pour en déterminer la provenance. Une grosse flaque rouge grandissait au plafond, provenant de l'étage supérieur. Harry suivit le regard de son mentor et comprit que le sang s'était infiltré entre les planches de l'étage supérieur. A n'en pas douter, un corps saignait abondamment. Le vieux sorcier poursuivit son inspection de la pièce jusqu'à se rapprocher du seul meuble encore debout, un vieux fauteuil rapiécé dont la couleur d'origine était de plus longtemps passée.

- Harry, je crois que nous arrivons trop tard. Par précaution, nous allons quand même continuer à examiner, voire si nous ne trouvons pas des indices sur nos mystérieux assaillants, informa le directeur en regardant autour de lui.

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête bien que son sixième sens lui disait que le fauteuil ne semblait pas être ce qu'il était. Soudain, d'un mouvement rapide et fluide, le vieux directeur pointa sa direction sur le dossier du fauteuil et se mit à l'enfoncer. Un cri se fit entendre. Et une tête apparut, sortant du haut dessus. Albus leva immédiatement sa baguette.

- Aïe ! Albus, ce n'était pas la peine d'appuyer aussi fort. Franchement, je t'ai connu un peu moins brusque dans tes interventions.

- Ravi de te revoir aussi Horace, le salua le directeur.

Harry montra une surprise feinte. Le fauteuil disparut pour laisser place à un homme dans la soixantaine. Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver devant une sorte de morse avec son énorme embonpoint, son peu de cheveux et ses jambes qui finissaient en queue de poisson. Il ne manquait au dénommé Horace qu'une bonne moustache comparable aux morses. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Cependant les deux sorciers ne prêtaient pas attention au jeune homme.

- Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?demanda Albus.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? demanda Horace.

- La courtoisie m'oblige à te répondre puisque j'ai pénétré chez toi contre ta volonté. Outre le fauteuil qui était le seul meuble en état, le sang. Une magnifique décoction. J'ai reconnu un sang d'antilope très rare avec une pointe de groseille pour masquer son goût.

- Je constate que ton palais est toujours aussi redoutable. Je te rendrais donc la courtoisie. Pour échapper aux mangemorts. Depuis le début du mois d'avril, les mangemorts cherchent à me trouver. Donc je me déplace assez souvent.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Cette maison a un aspect trop modeste pour le grand homme que tu es.

- Pas fausse flatterie avec moi Albus. Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Toute cette mise en scène aurait dû te faire renoncer. Mais personne ne dit non au grand Albus Dumbledore ! Et bien je te le dis, ma réponse est non.

Harry commença à réviser son opinion sur le personnage. Jamais personne n'avait ouvertement critiqué le vieux sorcier devant ses yeux. Et personne ne s'en vantait. Même Voldemort reconnaissait la valeur du directeur. Alors qu'une personne inconnue de Harry osa braver le grand sorcier interpela le jeune homme.

- Horace, je suis touché par tant d'égards. Mais si ta décision est prise, qui suis-je pour te faire changer d'avis ? Un petit coup de baguette en plus pour remettre tout ça en état ?

- Une aide proposée n'est jamais refusée. Ne crois pas cependant que tu me berneras comme les autres.

Les deux vieux sorciers se mirent dos à dos et levèrent leurs baguettes dans une parfaite synchronisation. Sans prononcer un mot, ils firent deux gestes du poignet. Et soudain la pièce s'illumina. Et dans un ballet parfaitement exécuté, toute la maison retrouva son aspect normal. Toute trace de bataille disparut. Tout fut réparé. Harry joua les émerveillés. En peu de temps, la maison retrouva tout son charme. Albus et Horace discutaient tranquillement.

- Horace, où se trouvent les propriétaires de cette demeure ?

- En vacances. Pendant un mois. Tu n'as rien perdu de ton panache malgré les années.

- Je te retourne le compliment, le complimenta à son tour le vieux professeur. Nous avons terminé. Es-tu sûr de toi ?

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

- Je n'insisterais donc pas davantage. Au fait Horace je ne t'ai pas présenté mon jeune ami. Horace Slughorn, Harry Potter. Harry, voici Horace Slughorn.

Le jeune sorcier eut l'impression d'être présenté comme une vache sur un marché au bétail. Le dénommé Horace dévisagea Harry et une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux. Lueur fugace qui n'échappa qui ni à Harry ni à Albus.

- Horace, nous n'allons pas nous attarder davantage. Par contre, avant de partir, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'indiquer la pièce du petit coin ? Te trouver m'a pris un certain temps, et à mon âge, on a tendance à prendre ses précautions.

Horace continuait de dévisager Harry jusqu'à ce que la remarque du directeur ne le fasse réagir.

- Bien sûr, dit un Horace radouci. Première porte sur ta gauche en sortant du salon.

- Merci, dit le directeur en suivant la direction. Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en désignant un tas de magasines posé sur une table.

Horace lui fit un signe d'approbation. Albus prit le temps d'en choisir un avant de disparaître. Harry fixait l'énigmatique vieux sorcier qui le fixait aussi. Un silence gêné dura un certain temps. Harry scruta la pièce jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur des photos posées sur la cheminée. A l'inverse des photos moldus, les personnages des photos étaient en mouvement. L'une des photos attira l'attention de Harry. Horace suivit le regard du jeune sorcier qui s'en approchait.

- Oui mon jeune ami, ce sont mes petits protégés lors de l'une de mes dernières réunions.

- Mais il y a ma mère, désigna Harry.

La photo représentait une dizaine d'élèves entourant Horace qui était assis sur un fauteuil de Poudlard.

- Oui. Une sorcière très douée avec un talent certain pour les potions comme dans d'autres matières. Vous devez l'avoir déjà entendu mais vous ressemblez à votre père et vous avez …

- … Les yeux de ma mère. Je sais. Depuis mon entrée dans le monde de la magie, tout le monde me fait cette réflexion.

- Je me doute qu'il doit être désagréable de vous l'entendre dire tous les jours. Lily avait une très belle magie et était une excellente sorcière. Et dire qu'elle était née moldue.

La dernière remarque fit tourner la tête à Harry qui le regarda. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement.

- Non, non, détrompez-vous, je n'ai pas de tels préjugés. Mais il est remarquable de constater à quel la magie ne tient pas compte de nos petites mesquineries d'êtes humains.

- Ma meilleure amie est une sorcière née moldue, et elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre année.

- Oh ! fit le professeur Slughorn.

Harry reporta son regard sur les autres photos.

- Vous pouvez voir ici Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des Harpies de Holy Head. Elle m'envoie toujours des invitations quand la saison reprend. Ici, c'est le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette. J'ai le droit à des informations en avant-première. Et ici vous pouvez voir l'équipe de Serpentard avec son attrapeur vedette de l'époque, Regulus Black. Un excellent sorcier. J'ai eu toute la famille à l'exception de Sirius.

A l'évocation du nom de son parrain, Harry se referma brusquement.

- Sirius était mon parrain, et il est mort récemment. Il a été assassiné par sa cousine Bellatrix, annonça d'une voix neutre Harry.

- Oh mon jeune ami, je suis désolé. Je me rappelle de cette Bellatrix, une jeune fille un peu trop décalé dans son esprit. Mais avec une magie particulièrement dévastatrice. Vous pouvez encore voir …

Et le professeur continua à présenter les nombreux sorciers qu'il connaissait. A l'entendre parler, Harry changea d'opinion. Au lieu d'un morse, le professeur lui faisait ressembler à une énorme araignée qui aurait tissé une énorme étoile où des insectes viendraient s'y prendre. L'image était loin d'être agréable. Le directeur fit son entrée au milieu de l'une des présentations du professeur Slughorn.

- Horace, je te remercie. J'avais manqué ce numéro de la dernière fabrication de glace aux myrtilles. Harry, nous partons. Horace, veille sur toi. Et si tu changes d'avis, Poudlard sera heureux de te rouvrir ses portes.

- Au revoir professeur, salua Harry.

Le vieux professeur les regarda partir la bouche ouverte. Alors que Harry et Albus s'apprêtaient à franchir l'entrée de la haie, le professeur Slughorn les héla en soufflant depuis la porte d'entrée.

- Très bien Albus, j'accepte. Mais je veux retrouver mon ancien bureau et mes appartements. Et je veux une augmentation. Et je veux des garanties car les temps sont durs en ce moment.

- Très bien Horace, nous discuterons de tout ça quand tu seras à Poudlard, lança le directeur.

Et le directeur entraîna Harry à le suivre. Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés, le directeur félicita Harry.

- Harry, tu as été parfait.

- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait de particulier, se défendit le jeune sorcier, jouant l'incompréhension.

Le jeune homme avait parfaitement saisi son rôle dans cette histoire, celui d'un trophée que le professeur Slughorn pourrait accrocher au milieu des autres. Et la suite de la conversation le confirma.

- Justement, parce que tu n'as rien fait, tu as éveillé l'intérêt du professeur Slughorn, expliqua le directeur. Que t'a-t-il fait comme impression ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à une espèce de collectionneur de talent, avoua Harry.

- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, dit malicieusement le directeur. Horace a toujours eu un talent certain pour deviner les sorciers qui un jour marqueraient leur temps. A l'époque où il était professeur, il avait monté une sorte de club fermé où seuls les élèves avec un fort potentiel étaient autorisés à y participer. Et il est certain que ce club ouvrira de nouveau. Harry, dans peu de temps, je te demanderais de faire parti de ce club, annonça le directeur.

- Mais je ne veux pas, protesta Harry. Je ne tiens pas encore à me faire remarquer en faisant partie d'une espèce de club d'élite. Je pense avoir déjà une certaine célébrité dont je me passerais volontiers. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une nouvelle couche.

- Harry, je reconnais bien là ta modestie, mais sache que c'est pour le plus grand bien, dit Albus. Oh mais tu as vu l'heure, accroches-toi moi, nous partons !

Alors que Harry allait interroger son professeur, celui-ci lui prit la main, et ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent dans une sorte de réduit au plafond bas. Harry évita de justesse de se cogner la tête grâce à son sixième sens. Albus éclaira le réduit qui contenait divers ustensiles de bricolage et de jardinage.

- Harry, écoutes-moi maintenant. Je sais que la perte de Sirius t'a causé une grande souffrance et qu'aucun mot de réconfort ne pourra apaiser ta peine. Et je sais que la vengeance peut amener à certaines extrémités. Mais je te demanderais pour le reste de tes vacances de ne pas quitter le Terrier. En ce lieu, tu n'es pas le seul à être en danger. Les membres de l'Ordre ont disposé beaucoup de protections, donc il me paraîtrait sensé de les en remercier en te tenant tranquille. Ensuite, au cours de l'année, je te donnerais des leçons privées.

- Quelle genre de leçons ? Allez-vous m'apprendre à vaincre Voldemort ? De la magie non enseignée ?

- Ce sont des leçons un peu particulières qui t'aideront à vaincre Voldemort. Quant à la magie, je pense que les cours dispensés à Poudlard sont amplement suffisants.

Si Harry fut déçu, il le cacha admirablement derrière un masque d'indifférence. Albus prit le silence du jeune homme pour un assentiment. Pourtant il trouvait que la partie avait été gagnée trop simplement.

- Harry, je te souhaite de profiter de tes vacances. Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée.

Et le vieux directeur transplana. Harry réfléchissait à tout ce à quoi il avait assisté au cours de cette soirée. Il se réjouissait d'avoir pu déjouer la méfiance de son mentor. Cependant, son sixième sens lui souffler de ne pas se fier aux apparences de son directeur. Ce soir, son mentor lui avait montré à quel point il était un subtil maître de la manipulation suivant ses interlocuteurs. Harry avait aussi deviné dans une certaine mesure l'insistance de son directeur à absolument obtenir le retour de ce dérangeant professeur. Maintenant que Harry avait ouvert les yeux concernant son directeur, il avait appris à déchiffrer, non pas les pensées, mais les intentions cachées de celui-ci. Sans compter les phrases cinglantes du professeur Slughorn qui s'était malgré tout fait piéger. Harry devinait que ce professeur qui savait s'attacher aux puissants sorciers devait avoir une histoire s'il avait été professeur pendant de longues années. Par équivalence, l'âge de ce professeur devait être plus avancé que ce que Harry avait supposé. Si le jeune sorcier ne se trompait pas, la question naturelle qui se posait ensuite était de connaître cette histoire. Harry en déduisit donc que ses futurs cours avec son directeur le ramènerait à un moment ou un autre à cette fameuse histoire. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas du tout envie d'attendre le moment que choisirait son directeur. Si comme le supposait Harry, un de ces cours devaient leur permettre de faire un lien avec Voldemort, il ne pouvait s'agir que durant la scolarité de Voldemort, quand il était encore connu sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Harry eut soudain une illumination. Il croyait entrevoir la nature des cours que lui dispenserait son directeur. Comment lui-même n'y avait-il pas songé alors qu'il avait détruit une partie de l'âme de son ennemi.

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile arrogant, se dit Harry à haute voix en se frappant le front. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début.

Alors que Harry venait de comprendre, de nouveaux problèmes apparurent pour le sorcier. S'il se consacrait à cette quête, il allait devoir retarder ses autres projets. Et en aucun cas une telle possibilité ne pouvait être envisagée. Il devrait une nouvelle fois compter sur l'appui de ses deux fidèles amis. Cependant, il avait besoin d'eux pour mener à bien ses autres projets. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule option. Une option qu'il aurait aimé retarder aussi longtemps que possible. Pourtant il se trouvait au pied du mur. Il devrait donc jouer serrer pour ne pas se dévoiler entièrement. Et cela commencerait ce soir.


	9. 9  La requête d'une mère

Hello !

On est mercredi matin, et je poste la suite. Harry débarque chez les Weasley, et il va s'en tenir à sa décision. mais la chose ne sera pas aussi simple. avoir des amis qui tiennent à vous est toujours compliqué à gérer. surtout quand l'amour et l'intelligence s'y mêlent. Venez le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Voilà pour le résumé.

Réponses :

Klaude : j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux avec Albus. ravi que ça t'ait plu.

Maximilien : Oui je sais, et tu verras que d'autres chapitres, je reprends certains passages, surtout au niveau des souvenirs. mais je les résume, je te rassure. cette présence, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, bien que le mystère soit levé si tu lis mes réponses.

Busard : oui le directeur n'est pas tout blanc, et j'ai bien accentué ce trait. maintenant comment Harry va se débrouiller, découvre le.

Ronald92 : heureux que cela te plaise.

Mikamic : Effectivement plein de choses. Infréquentable, il va les pousser à bout oui. ne t'inquiètes pas il reste respectueux envers ses elfes.

Brynamon : ça promet. je suis d'accord avec toi. mais ça sera drôle.

peu de reviews, je trouve ça dommage. revenez s'il vous plaît. Sinon merci de me suivre.

A la prochaine fois qui sera pour samedi. D'ici là, amusez-vous bien.

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

9 – La requête d'une mère

Harry convoqua ses deux elfes qui apparurent. Dobby et Kreattur affichaient de grands sourires niais. Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'incertitude.

- Bon, vous devez en avoir l'habitude, mais comment ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

- Dobby et Kreattur ont attendu que Fumseck parte avec les affaires de Harry Potter pour surveiller près de la maison. Kreattur a attendu la conversation entre Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

- Ainsi quand je t'ai appelé, tu as pu répondre à ce qu'on attendait de toi. Parfait. Maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. Comme je serais au Terrier, je ne pourrais plus partir comme je le désire. Et nous nous verrons la nuit. A partir de demain, je veux que vous cherchiez tout ce que vous trouverez sur Tom Elvis Jedusor. Jedusor est le nom moldu de Voldemort. Recherchez tant dans le monde la magie que dans le monde moldu. Commencez par les archives de Poudlard. Et attendez que je me rappelle. Voilà. Faites des recherches près d'une ville nommée Little Hangleton. Je ne veux pas que vous y passiez toute la journée, partagez-vous le travail. Et reposez-vous de temps en temps. Pas de zèle excessif. J'ai besoin que vous soyez au maximum de vos capacités pour continuer à m'entraîner.

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête. Ensuite Harry les congédia. Le jeune sorcier sortit du réduit qui s'avérait être la petite cabane où Mr Weasley rangeait tous les objets moldus qu'il avait récupéré au cours des années. Harry s'engagea sur le petit chemin terreux qui le conduisait vers le foyer de sa famille adoptive. Une pensée triste l'effleura à peine. Il prit une profonde inspiration et afficha un sourire radieux.

Dans sa chambre du premier étage, Ginny était allongée sur son lit et réfléchissait. Elle essayait vainement de se rappeler du rêve où les parents de Harry lui étaient apparus. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de se remémorer les paroles de Lily. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Hermione qui partageait la chambre avec elle. Les deux sorcières parlaient régulièrement de ce qui s'était déroulé au Ministère de la Magie. Cependant, quand Ginny émettait des hypothèses sur le contenu de la prophétie, elle avait remarqué que son amie et son frère faisaient comme s'ils ne l'entendaient pas. Elles se doutaient que les deux amis de Harry avaient leurs propres idées, mais ils ne voulaient pas partager leurs pensées avec elle. Au début, elle s'était sentie frustrée. Frustrée de ne pas être dans la confidence. Alors qu'ils avaient lutté ensemble, elle était écartée. Hermione avait bien tenté de lui expliquer, mais sans grande conviction. Des parts d'ombre restaient. Ginny avait alors décidé de rien dire sur son rêve. Et là, elle était seule avec ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit un bruit qui l'intrigua. Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ululer. Ce bruit caractéristique d'une chouette était différent de celui du petit hibou de la famille. Elle se leva, sortit de sa chambre et regarda par dessus la rampe de l'escalier. Elle vit à l'entrée une magnifique chouette blanche enfermée dans une cage. Elle reconnut Hedwige.

- Maman, Harry est arrivé ! cria Ginny.

Aussitôt deux têtes apparurent à la rampe de l'étage supérieur.

- Harry est arrivé ? demandèrent d'une même voix Hermione et Ron.

Mme Weasley apparut en sortant de la cuisine où elle était affairée. Les bruits de pas aux étages supérieurs l'avaient tiré de sa préparation du repas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous agiter ? Le repas n'est pas encore prêt.

- Maman, tu n'as pas vu Harry ? cria la benjamine.

- Harry ? Il sera là demain, informa Molly.

A ce moment-là, Harry franchit le seuil de la porte. Il avait entendu la réponse de la matriarche.

- Bonjour Mme Weasley. Je suis en avance sur l'horaire prévu, me semble-t-il.

- Ah ! Harry ! s'écria Mme Weasley en se jetant sur lui pour lui accorder l'une de ses nombreuses accolades affectives.

Ginny et les autres s'étaient précipités pour descendre. Molly relâcha le jeune sorcier. Harry serra tout à tour Hermione, Ron et Ginny. En dévisageant la benjamine Weasley, le jeune sorcier apprécia les courbes désormais élégantes que la jeune sorcière prenait. Ginny fut ravie de cet examen car elle-même détaillait le jeune homme. Hermione souriait de plaisir. Ron ne comprenait rien, mais il n'aimait pas les regards que s'échangeaient sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

- Harry, comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ?demanda Molly.

- Albus Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Après que nous ayons rendu visite à un ancien professeur qui doit reprendre son poste à la rentrée, le professeur Slughorn.

- Slughorn ? sursauta la matriarche. Le collectionneur maniaque !

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Hermione.

- Quand j'étais encore étudiante, et que je sortais avec Arthur, son club était l'un des plus prisé de Poudlard. Chaque élève rêvait d'en faire parti. Nous n'avons jamais été invités. Comme il aimait à me le faire remarquer, Arthur n'était pas un sorcier d'envergure. Je me demande ce qu'il en dirait alors que Arthur est devenu un homme important par son seul travail, déclara fièrement la sorcière avec un petit air revanchard.

Les quatre jeunes gens regardaient la mère de famille avec des airs surpris. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu ainsi. Ils comprirent qu'elle n'aimait pas ce nouveau professeur. Puis Molly revint à ses habitudes.

- Harry, tu dois être affamé. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Bien que je te trouve bien portant pour une fois, remarqua-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

- Je vous rassure, c'est une fausse impression. Je suis littéralement affamé, dit Harry tout sourire.

- Parfait. Ron, peux-tu monter les affaires de Harry dans ta chambre ?

- Maman, Harry peut le faire seul. Et j'ai faim moi, se lamenta le jeune sorcier.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Ce n'est pas …

- Mme Weasley, pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ? Ne serait-il pas possible que j'ai une chambre pour moi ? J'aurais encore besoin de me recueillir. Et ce n'est pas avec ma famille moldue que j'ai pu encore admettre la disparition de … Sirius, dit Harry, trébuchant délibérément sur le nom de son parrain.

Molly fut chamboulée par le regard suppliant des yeux émeraude. Une petite larme coula le long de la joue de la vieille sorcière.

- Oh mon pauvre chéri ! Tant d'épreuves à un si jeune âge ! le plaignit la matriarche. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la chambre des jumeaux. Ils ont déménagé dans leur magasin.

- Merci Mme Weasley pour votre compréhension. Et j'aurais besoin de vous demander autre chose, mais ça peut attendre demain matin, indiqua le jeune sorcier.

- Tout ce que tu désires, indiqua Molly en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ginny et les deux amis de Harry croyaient vivre un moment surréaliste. Le jeune sorcier venait d'utiliser la mort de son parrain pour obtenir des passe-droits. Des trois jeunes gens, Hermione trouva ce changement d'attitude des plus surprenants. Elle sentait que son ami leur cachait des choses. Ginny trouvait étrange le comportement du jeune sorcier, mais dans une moindre mesure. Quant à Ron, il trouvait dommage que son meilleur ami ne veuille pas partager sa chambre. Molly invita tout le monde à passer à table. Harry décida de conduire la conversation.

- Alors quelles ont été les nouvelles pendant les vacances ? Dumbledore et moi, sommes-nous toujours considérés comme des fous ?

- Tu parles, s'enthousiasma Ron. On a créé une belle pagaille même si nos noms ne sont pas cités. Fudge a été obligé de démissionner pour être remplacé par Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Et comment est-il le nouveau Ministre ?

- D'après papa, il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. C'est un ancien auror, précisa Ginny.

- Des nouvelles de Voldemort ?

Mme Weasley lâcha sa casserole à l'évocation du nom du mage noir. Les trois jeunes sorciers sursautèrent de frayeur. Harry avalait tranquillement sa cuillerée de potage. Hermione se reprit rapidement.

- Aucune nouvelle sérieuse depuis son agression, dit la jeune sorcière en accentuant le dernier mot.

- Une agression ? s'exclama Harry, feignant la surprise. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui a agressé Voldemort ? Un nouvel allié se serait-il joint à nous ?

Mme Weasley et les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent gênés. Harry s'amusait beaucoup de leur désarroi. Il repartit à la charge.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les quatre ? Vous m'apprenez que quelqu'un a attaqué Voldemort, et on dirait que cette nouvelle ne vous fait pas plaisir.

- Harry, il serait bon que tu en discutes avec les membres de l'Ordre ou avec Albus, dit une Molly désolée.

- Attendez que je comprenne. Pendant quinze jours, je suis coupé du monde magique sans aucune information. Je reviens. Vous m'apprenez que mon pire ennemi est attaqué. Et vous ne voulez rien me dire, s'emporta Harry.

- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, dit Hermione. Bien que nous ne devrions pas être au courant, il semblerait que l'agresseur de … Vol … de Voldemort, ce soit toi !

Harry regardait son ami avec des yeux éberlués. Intérieurement, le jeune sorcier se trouvait excellent comédien. Toute cette mise en scène lui servait de répétition pour l'avenir. Il regarda Mme Weasley pour lui demander s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je vous signale que j'étais dans ma famille moldue. Dans de telle circonstance, il m'est interdit de pratiquer la magie. Si je l'avais fait, le Ministère m'aurait envoyé un hibou pour usage illégal de la magie étant encore mineur.

- Harry, mon chéri, nous ne comprenons pas non plus. Tu-Sais-Qui semble avoir subi une attaque magique de l'esprit. Et il t'a désigné avant de tomber dans les citrouilles. Toute cette histoire est trop suspecte pour être prise à la légère, se voulut rassurante la vieille sorcière.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas quel genre de potions Voldemort a voulu tester sur lui, mais elle devait être ratée. Une attaque magique de l'esprit ? Comparable à quand je l'ai repoussé de mon esprit lors de l'affaire du Ministère ? demanda Harry.

- Tiens, on n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité, souligna Ron.

- Ron, Harry était possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui grâce à la legilimancie. Ça n'a rien à voir même si ça fait partie du même domaine de compétence magique. Là il est suggéré que ce soit Harry qui soit allé dans l'esprit de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et que je sache, ce ne sont pas les cours désastreux du professeur Rogue qui t'aient permis de réussir un pareil exploit, dit-elle en reportant son attention sur son ami.

Harry fut étonné que son amie dénigrât ainsi les cours de leur professeur de potions. Il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Il prit le temps de la réflexion pour formuler la suite de son raisonnement.

- Mais quand cela s'est-il passé ?

- Au début du mois de Juillet. Et depuis nous n'avons plus de nouvelles car maman nous empêche d'avoir accès aux informations de l'Ordre. Comme si nous n'étions pas dignes d'être au courant, ronchonna Ron.

- Vous êtes mineurs, leur signala Mme Weasley. D'aussi jeunes sorciers ne devraient pas être au courant de tels faits.

- Maman, nous sommes en guerre, lui rappela Ginny. Et tout ce qui se passe nous concerne, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oublierais-tu que toute la famille fait partie de l'Ordre ? Quand l'un des nôtres part en mission, nous nous faisons un sang d'encre aussi.

Molly ne put s'empêcher regarder en direction de l'horloge si particulière de la famille. Harry le fixa aussi. Elle indiquait le lieu de chaque membre de la famille ainsi que son état. Et toutes les aiguilles indiquaient en danger de mort.

- Depuis quand ? demanda simplement Harry.

- Depuis le retour officiel de Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit Ron. Ça te dit à quel point notre mère s'angoisse. Et elle craignait par-dessus toute une attaque des mangemorts sur Privet Drive malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Albus Dumbledore.

Un sourire de suspicion passa furtivement sur le visage de Harry. Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour le regard perçant de Hermione. Ensuite le jeune sorcier enchaîna sur un sujet plus distrayant. Au bout d'une heure, le souper prit fin. Harry prit ses affaires avec l'aide de Ron. Ils gravirent deux étages avant d'atteindre l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Le jeune homme eut un choc en pénétrant dans celle-ci. Alors qu'il s'attendait à découvrir un désordre indescriptible, la chambre était rangée et propre, à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais été utilisée. Deux lits superposés en bois était installé au milieu de la pièce. Deux bureaux étaient collés contre un mur ainsi qu'une grande armoire. Ron sourit en voyant l'expression choquée de son ami.

- Surprenant hein ? Surtout quand on les connaît. Ça m'a fait le même choc la première fois. Et je te déconseille de tenter d'ouvrir leur armoire si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des antennes et des tentacules qui te poussent sur la tête, indiqua Ron avec un air mauvais. Même maman n'ose pas s'en approcher.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pouffer ostensiblement. Harry comprit que Ron avait tenté d'ouvrir l'armoire interdite. Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle magie était à l'œuvre. Hermione avait pris pied dans la chambre ainsi que Ron. Ginny voulut suivre mais son frère la rudoya méchamment. Et une dispute Weasley éclata qui fit trembler la maison. Jusqu'à l'intervention de Mme Weasley. Elle envoya tout le monde se coucher. Ron et Ginny se jetèrent des regards noirs. Hermione se contenta de saluer son ami en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Dès que tout le monde fut parti, Harry jeta trois sorts pour appeler ses elfes.

- Nous ne nous verrons pas ce soir. Rentrez à la maison et reposez-vous. Je vous appellerais demain soir.

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête avant de disparaître. Il enleva ses sorts et se mit à déballer son peu d'affaires. Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre ses deux meilleurs amis frapper à la porte. Discrètement, ils entrèrent.

- Bon, maintenant que nous avons un peu de calme, dis-nous tout ! lança Ron.

- Vous dire quoi ? s'amusa Harry.

- Harry, je suis certaine que tu connais le contenu de la prophétie. Après ta discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore, tu étais tout chamboulé. Alors ?

Comme à son habitude, Hermione avait deviné. Harry laissa passer un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre.

- Tu as raison Hermione. Et le plus incroyable, c'est que la prophétie a été annoncée par un professeur dont la matière est l'un de tes favoris, Divination.

- Quoi ! Le professeur Trelawney ? s'écrièrent en même temps les deux amis.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent alors que Harry souriait mystérieusement. Il adorait jouer avec eux et analysait leurs réactions. Il eut alors une merveilleuse idée. Il savait que ces deux amis éprouvaient des sentiments respectifs. Il allait se servir de cet état pour leur occuper l'esprit, ainsi il pourrait mener ses petits projets sans être surveillée par son amie.

- Heu … Harry, tu es sûr de ton information ? revint à la charge Hermione.

- Je la tiens de la bouche de Dumbledore lui-même. Et la prophétie dit en gros que j'aurais un pouvoir que Voldemort ignore. Et qu'aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Ce qui implique que je dois le tuer ou qu'il doit me tuer si nous voulons vivre.

Hermione étouffa un cri d'horreur en se mettant les mains devant la bouche. Mais ses yeux exprimaient parfaitement ses sentiments. Et des larmes commençaient à s'annoncer. Ron avait du mal à croire à cette histoire. Son meilleur ami devant tuer pour pouvoir vivre. Il avait une expression assez incrédule. Hermione s'était rapprochée de Ron et lui avait attrapé la main gauche. Harry avait suivi le comportement de ses amis. Et il suivait aussi les réactions d'une tierce personne qui était cachée derrière la porte avec une oreille à rallonge qui dépassait à peine. Ginny avait elle aussi étouffée un cri d'horreur. Mais à l'inverse de Hermione, aucune larme. Juste une forte détermination à vouloir aider le jeune homme. Dans la famille Weasley, les larmes ne se versaient que quand tout était terminé.

- Ca va, ne faites pas ces têtes de déterrés. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je dois juste tuer Voldemort pour pouvoir vivre, dit Harry en se levant et en leur faisant signe de se taire en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Vous savez j'ai eu le temps de me préparer à l'idée, mais pas de l'accepter. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à avoir une chambre pour moi seul.

Au fur et à mesure, le jeune sorcier improvisait alors qu'il se baissait pour attraper l'oreille à rallonge.

- Ginny, si tu veux entrer pour écouter la conversation, je t'y autorise. Ca m'évitera d'assister à de longues disputes entre ton frère et toi, murmura lentement Harry.

La jeune sorcière sursauta de l'autre côté de la porte alors que Harry l'ouvrait en grand. Elle était restée figée sur place, prise sur le fait.

- Bonsoir Ginny, la salua Harry avec un ton charmeur. Je crois que notre conversation t'intéresse au plus haut point. Franchement, dans cette famille, vous aimez vous intéresser aux sorciers qu'il ne faut pas.

- Ginny ! grogna Ron. Je t'avais envoyé dans ta chambre.

- Tu n'es pas maman, rétorqua avec véhémence la benjamine. Et si ….

- La ferme tous les deux ! Si vous voulez vous disputer, c'est en dehors de cette chambre. Maintenant parlons peu mais parlons bien. Soit vous me proposez des solutions pour m'aider, soit vous dégagez, autant que vous êtes. Et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus, vociféra un Harry agacé.

Le ton du jeune homme était sans réplique. Jamais les trois jeunes gens n'avaient vu leur ami dans un tel état. Hermione était effarée. Ron, trop surpris pour émettre un moindre son. Et Ginny. Ginny regardait le jeune homme avec un regard neuf.

- Je pense que ce sera tout pour ce soir. Nous aurons le temps d'en reparler pendant les vacances. Sur ce, bonne nuit. Et Ginny, pas la peine d'en parler aux membres de l'Ordre. J'avais l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour en parler à Ron et à Hermione. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre. Cependant.

Et Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se contenta de faire un signe de tête pour signaler à tout le monde de rejoindre leur chambre. Ron et Hermione se levèrent ensemble et continuèrent à se tenir la main sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à passer la porte. Ils rougirent d'un coup. Ils se saluèrent gênés. Ginny était déjà redescendue en direction de sa chambre. Harry regarda ses deux amis partir avec un petit sourire satisfait. Ses plans fonctionneraient mieux que prévu. Il jeta ses sorts habituels sur la chambre avant de convoquer ses elfes.

- Kreattur, Dobby, vous viendrez me réveiller comme d'habitude. Ensuite vous commencerez ce que je vous ai demandé. Nous nous reverrons demain soir pour entreprendre la recherche des élémentaires purs et pour continuer mon entraînement à la magie de l'esprit. Maintenant partez.

Les deux elfes disparurent. Harry fit disparaître ses sorts. Avant de se coucher, comme il en avait pris l'habitude maintenant, il se focalisa sur son cerf mental pour le protéger durant son sommeil. Grâce à l'aide de ses elfes, il était enfin parvenu à protéger son esprit même en dormant. Et la biche veillait en arrière plan. Harry s'étonnait encore de ne pas avoir songé à de tels moyens de protections plus tôt. Il s'enfonça dans un sommeil réparateur. La nuit avait été longue à plus d'un titre.

Alors que le jeune sorcier s'endormait paisiblement, dans la chambre de Ginny, l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi apaisante. Ron avait rejoint les deux sorcières et ne décolérait pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ? cria-t-il à l'encontre des deux jeunes sorcières.

- Hé pas la peine de nous crier dessus ! s'écria Ginny. Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi. Nous aussi il nous a jeté.

Hermione restait enfermée dans ses pensées. Le comportement de son ami le préoccupait. Elle l'avait senti mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un début de réponse. Et les chamailleries entre le frère et la sœur ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer. Elle s'énerva aussi.

- Vous pourriez cesser tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle hautaine. Il y en a qui essaie de comprendre. En vous voyant, je comprends que Harry nous ait chassés.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent déconcertés. Hermione se mit à réfléchir. Elle regarda alors en direction de Ginny. Elle repensait aux derniers mots de son ami.

- Ginny, quand Harry t'a parlé, il a admis dans une certaine mesure que tu pouvais connaître la vérité. Je ne comprends pas. Et surtout il n'était nullement surpris que tu nous écoutes.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Peut-être a-t-il reconnu ma valeur après ce qui s'est passé au Ministère ?

- Ouais c'est ça, répliqua sèchement Ron. Et Drago va devenir aimable avec nous.

- Suggérerais-tu que je suis incompétente ? demanda Ginny en faisant apparaître sa baguette.

Ron voulut aussi tirer sa baguette, malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci se trouvait dans sa chambre. Ginny affichait un sourire triomphal.

- Alors mon cher frère, en panne de baguette. Peut-être devrais-je profiter de mon avantage ? Je ne suis qu'une faible femme sans défense devant un grossier personnage.

- Ah ! Tu me le paieras le moment venu, promit son grand frère.

- C'est bon, vous avez terminé ? Ou vous comptez remettre ça ? Je croyais que le comportement de Harry vous préoccupait.

- Au lieu de tourner autour du chaudron comme un troll, dis-nous ce que tu en penses, dit Ron en se radoucissant.

- Je suis aussi perdue que vous. Depuis le temps que je le connais, c'est la première fois que je n'arrive pas à deviner à quoi il pense. D'habitude, je le perçois plutôt bien, mais ce soir, c'est différent. Il est différent. Il s'est passé quelque chose durant ces vacances.

- Tu ne vas me dire que tu crois à cette histoire comme quoi il aurait vraiment attaqué Tu-Sais-Qui par l'esprit. Harry est nul en magie de l'esprit. Lui-même l'a reconnu à maintes reprises. Les leçons de Rogue étaient inefficaces, rappela Ron.

- Peut-être pas tant que ça. Rappelez-vous qu'il a tout de même réussi à contrer Vol … Voldemort quand celui-ci l'a possédé.

- C'est sûr que Harry s'était bien défendu, mais vous avez vu dans quel état il était. Il était complètement hagard, comme si il ne croyait pas à tout ce qui venait de se passer, indiqua Ginny avec un pincement au cœur.

- Assister à la mort de Sirius l'a chamboulé. A sa place j'aurais agi de même. J'aurais voulu tuer Bellatrix, dit Ron avec une lueur haineuse.

- Mais ça n'explique pas tout, insista Hermione.

- Hermy, tu es toujours la première à vouloir le défendre, dit Ron. Alors pourquoi ce revirement ? Harry a perdu ses parents, Sirius et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Et là il nous apprend que pour survivre, il doit tuer Vous-Savez-Qui s'il veut un jour vivre en paix. Excuses-moi, mais pour moi, il a suffisamment de raisons pour avoir changé.

- Tu veux bien arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule. Et je croyais que tu étais en colère contre lui. Non, je peux comprendre toutes ces raisons. Mais je suis certaine qu'il y a autre chose. Il nous cache quelque chose. Il est différent. Pas seulement à cause des raisons invoquées. Il y a autre chose. J'ai vu dans ses yeux quelque chose qui m'a effrayé. Et tout son comportement était trop contrôlé, comme si ce n'était qu'un masque. Non, je suis certaine qu'il y a une autre explication.

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent à nouveau, voulant tenter de comprendre les paroles étranges de leur amie. Après un long silence de réflexion, Ginny décida qu'il était temps pour eux de dormir. Ron retourna dans sa chambre en leur souhaitant la bonne nuit. Les deux jeunes sorcières enfilèrent leur pyjama et se couchèrent. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée entre les deux jeunes sorcières. Elles s'endormirent assez difficilement.

Durant la nuit, Ginny rêva une nouvelle fois. Le même rêve revenait depuis cette fameuse nuit. Elle revoyait les parents de Harry. Lily lui parlait mais elle ne la comprenait pas. Pourtant Ginny faisait tout son possible pour comprendre les mystérieuses paroles. Et soudain son rêve changea. Elle se retrouva face à un magnifique oiseau dont le plumage était bleu-nuit. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts perçants. L'oiseau semblait ressembler à un phénix. Il se mit à chanter dans la tête de la jeune sorcière. La mélodie était à la fois douce et angoissante. Des pointes de tristesse perçaient dans la mélodie. La jeune sorcière se mit à pleurer. Soudain, les parents de Harry refirent leur apparition. Ils se transformèrent sous les yeux médusés de la jeune sorcière. Un magnifique cerf argenté et une élégante biche argentée avaient pris leur place. Ils scintillaient de mille feux. L'oiseau déploya ses ailes pour les envelopper. Le cerf et la biche se soumirent à l'oiseau extraordinaire. Ginny avait reconnu dans le cerf le patronus de Harry. Elle en déduisit que l'autre patronus était celui de Lily. A ce moment-là, un nouvel animal apparut. Il sortit tout droit du cœur de la jeune sorcière. Une magnifique jument blanche qui se mit à hennir. La jeune sorcière reconnut son propre patronus. Mais que passait-il ? Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. La jument rejoignit les deux autres animaux pour se mettre sous la protection du magnifique oiseau qui continuait de chanter. Elle comprit qu'un lien se nouait entre les quatre animaux. Alors la biche s'approcha de la jeune sorcière. Elle lui toucha le front avec son museau. Une vive lumière apparut à ce moment-là.

Ginny se réveilla brusquement. Elle haletait et se frottait le front. Sa chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir. Elle se leva silencieusement. Elle sortit et s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma la lumière et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. En refermant le robinet, elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle vit alors trois petits points bleus à l'endroit où la biche l'avait embrassé. La jeune sorcière ne savait plus si elle rêvait ou si elle était éveillée. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de constater que les trois points bleus avaient disparu. Elle souffla de soulagement. Elle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle eut alors l'idée de monter en direction de la chambre de Harry. A pas feutrés, elle gravit les marches des étages jusqu'à se retrouver devant la chambre du jeune sorcier. Elle la poussa légèrement. Et là elle se mit la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Une vive lueur argentée auréolait le corps endormi du jeune homme. Elle recula d'un pas devant ce phénomène incroyable. Alors qu'elle se ressaisissait, elle voulut pénétrer dans la chambre. Un fort vent se leva, et la lueur eut l'air de se diriger droit sur elle. La porte claqua en se refermant devant la jeune sorcière. Ginny en tomba à la renverse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Et surtout elle avait eu l'impression d'entendre le bruit de sabots sur le sol. Mais que se passait-il avec Harry ? La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Et les doutes de Hermione commencèrent à submerger de la jeune sorcière. Trop de phénomènes troublants entouraient désormais Harry Potter. Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait réveiller son amie pour lui en parler. Alors qu'elle songeait à cette idée, la mélodie du magnifique oiseau retentit à nouveau dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle se sentit apaisée. Et comme hypnotisée, elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle se rendormit. Et de nouveau, le rêve l'assaillit. Cependant, elle comprit les paroles de Lily.

- Ma fille, tu gardes le cœur de notre fils en ton cœur. Veilles sur celui-ci car il est tien pour la vie. Ainsi que le tien qui est sien. Nous te confions sa vie car nous savons vos sentiments. Tu es notre fille.

Et l'image de Lily disparut dans le lointain. La jeune sorcière pleurait de joie. Après tant de jours à se creuser les méninges, elle venait enfin d'atteindre son objectif. Elle était heureuse. Alors qu'elle dormait, des larmes coulèrent sur le visage serein de la jeune sorcière. Elle avait un sourire radieux. Et quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle était enjouée à la grande surprise de Hermione qui émergea difficilement.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Moi ? Rien. Je viens juste de découvrir une réponse à une énigme qui me tracassait depuis plusieurs jours. Bon, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais commencer l'opération : sortir Harry de sa morosité.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Après notre petite discussion de cette nuit, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que Harry agissait ainsi juste pour nous cacher sa peine.

- Hum ! Peut-être. Mais je reste sur mes premières impressions, opposa Hermione.

- Et peut-être fais-tu mauvaise route ? Personne ne peut être à la place de Harry. Nous ignorons ce que ça fait de perdre des êtres chers. Dans ce cas, je vais suivre mon propre plan. Et je te conseille de lui faire confiance. Quand il sera prêt, il parlera, la rassura Ginny.

- Ginny, je suis désolée de te le dire, mais tu parles ainsi parce que tu l'aimes. Et ce sentiment t'aveugle, se désola Hermione.

- Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie, et tu as toujours été de bon conseil. Mais je ne suis pas aveuglée par mon amour pour Harry. Et je sors avec Dean au cas où tu l'ignores.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, rétorqua Hermione. Il suffirait que Harry fasse juste un geste pour que tu rompes avec Dean. Et tu viens d'avouer que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour Harry.

La jeune sorcière regardait son amie avec une pointe d'agacement. Hermione était vraiment trop douée pour faire parler les gens. Mais elle ne pouvait nier ses paroles. Et le rêve de cette nuit lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point elle espérait encore après le jeune sorcier.

- Très bien, j'admets. Mais je ne ferais pas le premier pas. Je me contenterais pour le moment de jouer à la bonne amie. Et je pense avoir gagné des points puisque je suis au courant de la prophétie.

Et la jeune femme s'enfuit avant d'entendre les remarques de son amie. Pour Ginny, la journée s'annonçait radieuse.


	10. 10  La voûte Black

Bonjour tout le monde,

C'est enfin le week-end. Pas trop tôt, me direz-vous ! Enfin la suite tant attendue de cette histoire. Harry continue dans sa voie, négligeant ses amis. On le retrouve à Gringotts où il va négocier avec les gobelins. Je me suis tenté dans cette aventure assez particulière alors que les gobelins sont souvent décriés dans le monde de Harry Potter. Et vous allez apprendre plein de choses sur les rapports entre familles de sorciers. Franchement il y aura de quoi s'énerver. Comme qui dirait, il n'y a pas que le sang qui soit partagé. Voilà pour le résumé.

Réponses aux reviews :

Busard : Oui je me disais que le petit Voldy méritait bien un petit passage par le mode sommeil. mais son réveil n'est jamais bon MDR ! pour Ginny et le phénix, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Il faut être cléments envers Hermione et Ron. Bien que je n'en ai pas fini.

Ronald92 : continue à m'encourager.

Minutsu : Les protections de Harry ne sont pas des patronus bien qu'ils y ressemblent. Ginny est expulsé car l'esprit de Harry ne permet pas à Ginny ou à qui que soit de l'approcher. Il ne faut pas oublier que Harry ait décidé à protéger et à se protéger lui-même. malgré la bénédiction de la mère de Harry, Ginny ne peut pas atteindre le jeune homme. du moins pas encore.

Klaude : tu m'étonnes qu'elle est heureuse, elle reçoit la bénédiction des parents du jeune sorcier. mais ça ne sera ps simple. l'oiseau bleu, t ule verras dans les prochains chapitres.

Maximilien : dommage ! non je rigole. oui les réponses arriveront au fur et à mesure. et le comportement de Harry n'a pas fini de surprendre la famille Weasley.

Zaika : voila la suite. cette fic t'enthousiasme, et j'en suis content.

Merci pour vos reviews. D'autres viendront s'ajouter à l'avenir, du moins je le crois au vu de nombre de personnes qui suivent cette fic.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

10 – La voûte Black

Alors que le Terrier dormait encore, Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Ses elfes l'attendaient patiemment. Ils transplanèrent chez le jeune homme pour ses exercices matinaux. Au fil du temps, Harry avait appris à ménager ses efforts. Il s'essoufflait beaucoup moins et variait ses exercices. Il avait même décidé de se fabriquer un sac de boxe dans lequel il frappait pendant une demi-heure. Au fil du temps, la simple séance d'une heure était devenue une séance de deux heures. Deux heures où Harry vidait son esprit de toute préoccupation pour s'occuper de son corps. Il entretenait le corps d'athlète que la potion lui avait permis d'acquérir. Ensuite, il prenait une rapide douche. Et les elfes le ramenaient au Terrier. A sept heures, le jeune homme se sentait prêt à affronter la journée. Pendant une heure il attendit que le Terrier sorte de sa torpeur de la nuit. Il profita de cette heure pour continuer son entraînement seul à la magie de l'esprit. Il parvenait maintenant à faire cohabiter ses protections mentales. Et il parvenait à mettre en avant, et le cerf et la biche. Harry se sentait fort. Il lui tardait de commencer l'apprentissage de la Legilimancie. Il avait d'ailleurs rapporté avec lui son livre qui décrivait la magie de l'esprit. Quand il sentit les premiers mouvements de réveil, il rangea son livre en le réduisant. Il attendit encore une demi-heure avant de descendre pour le repas matinal. Il trouva Mme Weasley qui s'affairait aux fourneaux. Mr Weasley était aussi présent. Harry trouvait l'occasion parfaite.

- Bonjour Mr et Mme Weasley, les salua Harry.

- Harry, content de te voir, dit Mr Weasley. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été présent à ton arrivée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'excuse de vous importuner avec ça de si bon matin, enchaîna Harry, mais j'aurais besoin de me rendre ce matin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il me faut me rendre à Gringotts pour prendre possession de l'héritage des Black.

- Molly m'en a parlé à mon retour. Je ne vois pas d'objections mais il te faudra une protection. Avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, on se doit d'être prudent. Désormais une attaque peut surgir de n'importe où.

- Je comprends. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne commettre aucun acte irréfléchi. Cependant il faut que je règle certains détails qui ne souffrent aucun délai.

Le ton sérieux du jeune sorcier interpela les deux parents Weasley. Cependant le jeune sorcier affichait un sourire angélique.

- Très bien Harry, je vais organiser avec ça avec certains membres de l'Ordre. Je pense que Nymphadora et Sturgis Podmore feront l'affaire, proposa Mr Weasley.

- Par sécurité, je prendrais ma cape d'invisibilité. Ainsi tout le monde pensera qu'ils surveillent les alentours, ajouta Harry.

- Il faudra prévenir le directeur Dumbledore, précisa Molly.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de le prévenir, dit le jeune sorcier sur un ton amical. Moins de personnes seront au courant, moins il y aura de risques de fuite. Si le professeur Dumbledore est prévenu, il voudra rajouter une protection supplémentaire. Et si comme Mr Weasley le suggère, le Chemin de Traverse est surveillé, les mangemorts avertiront leur maître. Donc une nouvelle bataille avec un grand risque de blessés ou de morts, prophétisa amèrement le jeune sorcier.

Molly et Arthur perçurent dans les propos du jeune homme le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé au Ministère. Malgré leur envie de prévenir le directeur, leur affection pour le jeune sorcier l'emporta sur leur devoir. Et la supplication silencieuse qu'ils lurent dans les yeux du jeune homme les firent prendre son parti.

- Très bien Harry, nous agirons ainsi. Mais au moindre problème suspect, nous préviendrons le directeur, décida Arthur.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup. Vous êtes des parents merveilleux, dit d'un ton larmoyant le jeune homme.

Molly Weasley ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter pour lui donner une accolade chaleureuse. Harry se laissa faire. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de la sorcière et se mit à renifler fortement. En réalité, il cachait un mince sourire satisfait. Quand la matriarche le relâcha, il prit un air de tristesse. Arthur lui tapota l'épaule avant de partir. Les autres résidents du Terrier descendirent peu après. Ils furent surpris de trouver leur ami levé avant eux. Ginny s'installa délibérément à côté du jeune sorcier. Elle lui lança son plus beau sourire avant de le saluer. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il se sentait gêné. Ron regardait sa sœur avec un air de désapprobation flagrant. Hermione souriait en se rappelant leur conversation de début de matinée. Molly leur servit un copieux repas que tout le monde dégusta avec grand plaisir. Harry félicita la cuisine de la matriarche. La vieille dame se mit à rougir sous le compliment. Après la fin du repas, Ron proposa un petit match de Quidditch. Harry déclina la proposition en leur expliquant qu'il attendait une réponse de Mr Weasley. Il précisa qu'il devait se rendre à Gringotts pour prendre possession de la voûte Black. La nouvelle fut accueillie sans grande surprise. Ron ronchonna un peu se plaignant du manque d'argent de sa famille. Molly l'entendit pour son plus grand malheur. Alors qu'une nouvelle dispute allait éclater, un hibou du Ministère les interrompit. La matriarche se précipita à la fenêtre pour ouvrir au hibou. Le volatile tendit sa patte. La vieille sorcière décrocha le parchemin. Le hibou s'envola. Molly lut le parchemin.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny.

- Heu … Arthur a changé de poste. Il travaille désormais sous les ordres directs du Ministre. En gros il a eu une promotion. Tu vois Ron, par un travail honnête et sans se vendre, on obtient la reconnaissance qui nous est du, déclara fièrement la sorcière.

Pour Harry, cette nouvelle passa au second plan. Il désirait savoir si sa demande avait été acceptée. Il fixa silencieusement Mme Weasley. Elle perçut l'interrogation du jeune homme.

- Pardon Harry. Nymphadora et Sturgis se présenteront à neuf heures. Mais c'est dans moins de cinq minutes, paniqua la vieille sorcière. Vite, tu dois te préparer.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

Le jeune sorcier se leva brusquement et prit le temps de marcher jusqu'aux escaliers. Il vérifia que personne ne s'était levé. Il se mit alors à sauter les marches cinq par cinq. En moins d'une minute, il se trouva dans sa chambre. Il se changea à une vitesse surprenante et prit le testament de Sirius. Et il redescendit tout aussi rapidement. L'opération lui avait pris deux minutes trente.

Ses amis se levaient à peine de table. Ils furent surpris de le voir redescendre aussi rapidement. Dans le même temps, les deux membres devant escorter le jeune sorcier se présentèrent. Sturgis Podmore était un sorcier avec une mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux couleur paille. Son allure ne donnait guère envie de plaisanter alors qu'il portait des vêtements colorés. Nymphadora était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle venait de terminer depuis un an sa formation d'auror. La jeune femme était une sorcière enjouée qui avait un don assez rare chez les sorciers, elle était une métamorphomage. Elle pouvait changer son apparence ou seulement une partie au gré des ses envies. Une particularité très pratique dans le métier qu'elle exerçait. Cependant, depuis l'affaire du Ministère, elle avait perdu de cette joie de vivre. Tout le monde supposait que cet état était dû à la perte de son cousin, Sirius. Les deux membres saluèrent l'assistance. Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, Molly s'interposa.

- Mesure de précaution. Qu'est-ce qui a fait rire le plus ma fille la première fois que tu as été présentée ? demanda la sorcière.

- Le fait que je me sois présentée avec mes cheveux couleur rose-bonbon, répondit tristement la jeune femme.

Et sous les yeux de l'assistance, les cheveux gris-cendrés prirent la couleur citée. Et ils reprirent la couleur d'avant presque immédiatement. Tout le monde put remarquer que la jeune auror semblait réellement ennuyée de se trouver ici. Harry décida d'intervenir.

- Mme Weasley, je pense que j'en ai pour un certain temps. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger au cas où. Comment m'emmenez-vous ?

- Par transplanage d'escorte. Nous apparaîtrons dans la boutique de vos enfants, Molly. Dans l'arrière boutique. De là, Harry mettra sa cape, et nous l'accompagnerons à Gringotts. Seul Arthur est au courant.

- Très bien, allons-y ! invita Harry. A plus tard les amis.

Les trois sortirent de la maison. Le jeune homme s'accrocha à Sturgis. Et ils disparurent. Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans l'arrière boutique de Farces pour sorciers facétieux. En ce début de matinée, le magasin était peu bondé. Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il donna un petit coup dans le dos de Tonks pour lui signaler qu'il était prêt. Les sorciers sortirent de la pièce. Ils traversèrent un petit couloir avant de sortir de derrière un rideau. Les jumeaux Weasley profitaient de cette accalmie pour faire un inventaire. Et leur nouvelle employée notait sur un calepin leurs observations Les deux membres saluèrent les propriétaires de la boutique.

- Tonks, Sturgis, que faîtes-vous là ? demanda Fred.

- Mission spéciale, répondit évasivement Sturgis. Nous ne nous attardons pas. A plus les garçons.

Et les deux membres filèrent du magasin. Les jumeaux observèrent le départ des deux membres. Ils virent quelque chose qui n'échappa pas à leur vigilance. Tonks prit son temps pour fermer la porte du magasin. Les jumeaux comprirent immédiatement.

- Mon cher frère, je crois qu'un petit dragon vient de s'échapper de chez nos parents, dit avec amusement Georges.

- Je suis d'accord avec mon cher Georges. Serait-il déraisonnable d'allez capturer ce petit dragon ?

- Je ne le crois pas, répondit en souriant Georges.

Les deux frères se précipitèrent vers la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre le deux membres. Mais au moment où ils voulurent l'ouvrirent, ils se retrouvèrent éjectés loin de la porte. Ils traversèrent leur magasin dans un beau vol plané. Les jumeaux étaient perplexes. Ils ne parvenaient pas à croire que les deux membres aient osé jeter un tel sort sur leur magasin. Ils se renfrognèrent et entèrent une nouvelle fois de sortir. Et ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois à traverser leur magasin.

- Mon cher Georges, je crois que ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que nous pourrons attraper notre dragon. Mais s'il repasse par là, il entendra parler de la vengeance des jumeaux Weasley.

Les deux frères ricanaient déjà en pensant à la bonne farce qu'ils feraient au petit dragon.

Pendant ce temps, les deux membres se rapprochaient de la banque des Gobelins. Ils agissaient comme si ils se promenaient tranquillement. Ils surveillaient du coin de l'œil chaque recoin de la rue. Harry, sous sa cape, les suivait en silence. Les rues du Chemin de Traverse étaient pratiquement désertes. Quelques passants par ci par là. Depuis le retour reconnu de Voldemort, les gens préféraient rester chez eux. Seuls les étrangers osaient braver une sortie dans les rues du célèbre chemin. Les trois sorciers parvinrent rapidement à leur destination. Discrètement Sturgis signala à Harry de rentrer dans la banque, et qu'ils l'attendraient ici jusqu'à son retour. Le jeune sorcier gravit les marches et poussa les portes de bronze de la banque. Dès qu'elles se refermèrent sur lui, Harry se débarrassa de sa cape. Il était environné par une dizaine de gobelins armés de masses.

- Bonjour. Pourrais-je voir un responsable par cette radieuse matinée ? Je dois traiter d'affaires urgentes.

- Et qui êtes-vous ? Bien que nous le sachions, nous préférons vérifier.

- Je comprends. Harry James Potter, héritier de la voûte Potter et de la voûte Black. Et voici la clé qui prouve mes dires.

Harry sortit une clé d'or de sa poche. Il la tendit à un gobelin qui l'apporta au gobelin qui se tenait au comptoir. Le gobelin examina la clé sous différents angles avant d'appeler le jeune sorcier.

- Bonjour Mr Potter. Nous nous excusons de cet accueil peu protocolaire, mais une entrée sous une cape d'invisibilité n'est pas une idée judicieuse par les temps qui courent.

- Je comprends votre souci. Mais je me dois d'assurer ma propre sécurité. Et je ne tenais pas à ce que certaines personnes sachent que je venais ici.

- Je comprends parfaitement. Alors en quoi notre estimable établissement peut-il vous aider ? demanda le gobelin avec une voix aigrelette et rocailleuse.

- J'aimerais parler au responsable qui gère ma voûte et maintenant celle des Black.

- Serait-ce pour un retrait ou une opération de plus grande envergure ?

- J'aimerais juste parler de ça dans une pièce un peu moins à l'écoute, dit mielleusement le jeune homme.

- Je comprends. Désirez-vous vous entretenir avec un sorcier ou avec un gobelin ?

- Un gobelin fera parfaitement l'affaire. Il faut savoir reconnaître ses maîtres en certaines matières et s'adresser directement à eux.

- Mr Potter sait comment parler à ceux de mon espèce. J'appelle mon responsable de service qui sera ravie d'accéder à toutes vos demandes.

- Merkiek griek ! dit le jeune homme en gobelin.

Le gobelin regarda le jeune homme avec de gros yeux. Il se dépêcha de descendre de son siège pour passer derrière un mur coulissant. Harry se félicitait que ses elfes lui aient appris quelques mots de politesses en langue gobeline. Il ne patienta pas longtemps avant de voir apparaître un gobelin à peine plus grand que son interlocuteur précédent. Ce nouveau gobelin était vêtu avec un gilet marron à rayures brunes. Il portait un pantalon marron et de petites chaussures cirées de la même couleur. Il avait un nez crochu, des oreilles pointues moins longues que celles d'un elfe et des yeux bridés marron aux iris noirs. Harry courba le tronc et croisa ses deux mains sur le côté droit de sa poitrine. Le gobelin fut étonné que le jeune sorcier le saluât à la manière gobeline. Il lui rendit son salut. Les gobelins assistaient avec étonnement à la scène. Ensuite le gobelin invita Harry à le suivre. Ils passèrent derrière le comptoir pour ensuite disparaître derrière le mur coulissant.

- Je me présente, Kreispoc. Je suis en charge de la gestion de votre voûte. Et je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre présentation. Il est rare qu'un manieur de baguette nous témoigne autant de respect.

- Mr Kreispoc, je reconnais mes maîtres quand ils se font connaître à moi, répondit cérémonieusement le jeune homme.

- Je constate que vous avez quelques notions de nos usages. Mais fi de tout ça. Vous n'êtes pas ici dans un but désintéressé. Je côtoie depuis longtemps votre espèce pour savoir que vous avez toujours une idée derrière la tête.

- Mr Kreispoc, les relations plus ou moins tendues qu'ont pu connaître nos deux espèces par le passé m'indiffèrent. J'ai des soucis qui me demandent une attention de tous les instants. Les vieilles rancunes, je les laisse pour ceux que cela amuse, dit d'un ton lassé le jeune homme.

Le gobelin regardait le jeune homme avec de gros yeux. Les gobelins avaient une fâcheuse tendance à rappeler les vieux antagonismes existants entre les deux espèces. Et la plupart du temps, les sorciers préféraient se taire. Et Harry venait de répondre comme s'il s'en fichait. Le gobelin était perplexe. Ils avaient parcouru un long couloir de pierre éclairé par des boules cristal suspendues dans les airs. Kreispoc s'arrête devant un pan de mur lisse. Il apposa sa main. Une porte apparut tout en or. Harry trouva la porte jolie, mais sans plus. Le gobelin observait sa réaction. Il décrypta une nouvelle réaction de lassitude. D'habitude, la plupart des sorciers observaient les portes dorées avec une lueur d'envie. Décidément, le jeune homme se montrait différent. Kreispoc l'invita à rentrer d'un geste de la main. Harry l'en remercia en langue gobeline. La pièce était spacieuse et haute de plafond. Sur trois pans de murs, un immense meuble à étagères où des milliers de parchemins étaient rangées. Au centre de la pièce, un énorme bureau était installé avec une petite chaise qui était surélevée. Devant le bureau, deux fauteuils renforcés attendant d'accueillir de futurs interlocuteurs. Harry s'installa dans celui de gauche tandis que Kreispoc contournait son bureau et gravissait un petit escabeau lui permettant de s'installer dans sa chaise surélevée. Il prit le temps de s'installer avant de faire face à son jeune interlocuteur.

- Mr Potter, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda le gobelin.

- J'aimerais que la totalité de la voûte Black soit transférée dans ma voûte.

- Voilà une demande bien singulière. Mais est-elle légitime ?

- C'est pour cette raison que je me trouve ici. Mon parrain, Sirius Black, m'a légué la totalité de la fortune Black ainsi que sa propriété, annonça Harry.

- Mr Potter, pourriez-vous me produire le document en question ?

Harry sortit de la poche de sa veste le testament de son parrain et le présenta à son interlocuteur. Kreispoc s'en empara, le déroula et le lut attentivement. Il prit une plume et recopia dans son intégralité le parchemin. Il tendit ensuite l'original pendant que la copie allait rejoindre une petite case au milieu d'autres parchemins.

- Très bien Mr Potter. Le document produit est officiel. Il me faut cependant la clé de la voûte Black.

- Justement, je ne peux la produire car mon parrain est mort dans des circonstances tragiques.

- Je comprends. Je m'étonne cependant que personne n'ait pensé à récupérer la clé sur le cadavre de Mr Black, indiqua Kreispoc avec un air satisfait.

Le ton du gobelin ne plaisait pas à Harry. Cependant il devait passer outre. Il continua donc de jouer les indifférents.

- Comme je l'ai dit, les circonstances de sa mort sont tragiques. Et pour vous les expliquer, il me faudrait vous révéler certains faits que le Ministère ne tient pas à ébruiter. Surtout quand on sait que cela s'est passé au cœur du Département des Mystères.

Le gobelin se pencha avec un intérêt soudain. Toute information permettant de contraindre le Ministère intéressait les gobelins. Et Kreispoc tenait peut-être enfin un moyen. Harry le comprit immédiatement.

- Vous comprenez donc que je suis tenu au secret. Et quel piètre client je ferais si je me mettais à dévoiler des secrets du Ministère. Ma probité serait fortement mise en cause. Et ce genre d'informations pourrait servir des personnes mal intentionnées.

- Oui Mr Potter, je comprends. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous juste me donner certains détails de la mort de Mr Black sans que cela ne trahisse votre probité.

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir. Il laissa passer une minute durant laquelle Kreispoc le fixait.

- Très bien. En tant que gestionnaire de ma voûte et de mes autres avoirs, vous êtes tenus par la confidentialité ?

- Bien sûr. Krieg juguek polefik valruk – toutes paroles restent secrètes.

- Krieg saltufeg morehjek libratug – paroles secrètes restent en ce lieu. Ainsi vous êtes tenus par le serment de votre profession et de votre peuple, dit Harry triomphalement.

Le gobelin était terrassé. Le jeune sorcier venait de lui faire prononcer une clause de non divulgation de toute information en langue gobeline. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il lui avait fait prêter serment. Le gobelin prit une couleur extrêmement pâle. Harry souriait triomphalement.

- Maître Kreispoc, si il est vrai que les manieurs de baguettes ont toujours des idées derrière la tête, ce n'est pas forcément pour lutter contre vous. Je ne vous ai pas menti durant toute notre conversation. Je me fiche royalement des querelles existantes entre le Ministère et votre peuple. La seule chose qui m'intéresse est ma survie. Maintenant que vous avez prêté serment, nous pouvons parler librement. Je ne peux fournir la clé car le corps de mon parrain a disparu derrière une Arcade de pierre dans le Département des Mystères. Par contre je sais que vous avez un double de cette clé. Donc je la revendique en tant que légataire légitime.

Le gobelin devait s'avouer vaincu. Ce jeune sorcier l'avait piégé. Il ouvrit un tiroir où sa tête y disparut. Seul le haut du crâne dégarni était visible. Le gobelin releva la tête au bout de deux minutes. Il tendit la petite clé.

- Merci maître Kreispoc. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, je vais vous révéler une information qui vous manque depuis la première fois que je suis venu dans votre banque. Vous ignorez toujours l'identité du voleur de Gringotts. Sachez qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort qui était venu récupérer la Pierre Philosophale que Dumbledore avait mis sous votre protection. Sans que vous le sachiez bien sûr. Il était à l'époque un esprit désincarné incrusté derrière la tête du professeur Quirrel. Voilà comment il a réussi à éviter votre système de sécurité.

Le gobelin scrutait les réactions du jeune sorcier pour déceler un quelconque mensonge dans l'histoire du jeune homme. Cependant, le changement d'attitude du jeune sorcier était trop consternant. Et le gobelin éprouvait un sentiment dérangeant à l'encontre du jeune homme. Maître Kreispoc se ressaisit néanmoins.

- Bien Mr Potter, maintenant que vous êtes en possession de la fortune Black, que désirez-vous ?

- Maître Kreispoc, comme je vous l'ai dit, je veux le transfert de la voûte Black dans ma voûte.

- Malheureusement, un tel transfert demandera un peu de temps. Il nous faut répertorier l'ensemble des voûtes. Et …

- L'ensemble des voûtes ? Je ne comprends pas, indiqua Harry.

- Mr Potter, vous ne connaissez pas les usages en vigueur entre les vieilles familles de sorciers ?

La stupéfaction se dessina sur son visage. Maître Kreispoc eut un sourire intelligent. Après tout le jeune sorcier ne connaissait pas tout. Cependant, à cause du serment, le gobelin avait l'obligation de tout expliquer au jeune homme.

- Mr Potter, la famille Black est une très vieille famille. Une vieille famille qui a contracté divers mariages avec d'autres vieilles familles de sorciers.

Harry revoyait dans sa tête la tapisserie de la famille Black avec ses nombreuses ramifications.

- Et en quoi est-ce un problème ?

- Pour assurer la prospérité de ses familles, une sorte d'accord tacite était signée entre les familles. Ainsi certains voûtes ont été ajoutées à la voûte Black afin d'assurer l'avenir des descendants issus de ces mariages. Donc la fortune de la famille Black est conjointe avec d'autres familles qui peuvent se servir si elles le désirent.

- Attendez que je comprenne. Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon argent sert à assurer le train de vie de familles de mangemorts, et que donc je finance Voldemort, s'emporta Harry. Est-ce le cas pour ma propre voûte ?

- Non Mr Potter. La famille Potter n'a pas de lien avec d'autres familles. Votre grand-père s'en était assuré même si il s'est marié avec une Black. Et le fait que votre père se soit marié par la suite avec une sorcière issue du monde moldu vous a protégé de ce genre de pratique.

- Je veux que cela cesse sur le champ ! s'écria Harry.

Une lueur de colère brillait dangereusement dans les yeux du jeune sorcier. Le gobelin eut peur sur le moment. Il vit dans les yeux verts du jeune sorcier une lueur argentée qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Mr Potter du calme. Certaines solutions peuvent être envisagées. Nous pouvons cloisonner les voûtes secondaires de la voûte principale. Cependant, un pur descendant Black pourrait s'opposer à cette procédure.

- Un pur descendant Black. Comme par exemple Narcissa Malefoy ou Bellatrix Lestranges ?

- Effectivement, une des ces deux dames pourraient émettre un droit de veto. Et il y a aussi Mme Tonks Andromeda.

Harry prit le temps de la réflexion. Il devait trouver un moyen sûr de protéger son argent. Financer Voldemort ! Mais dans quel monde vivait-il ?

- Même si je suis le légataire testamentaire, un pur descendant Black pourrait s'opposer à mes projets. Mais si je décidais de faire en sorte d'obtenir l'accord d'un membre de la famille …

- Alors vous pourriez faire ce que vous envisagez, termina le gobelin.

Harry prit une nouvelle fois le temps de réfléchir. Pour le moment, les mangemorts ne s'inquiétaient pas de ce genre de problème. Et Voldemort n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de problème. A moins qu'il n'obtienne le pouvoir. Et dans ce cas, la fortune Black serait un avantage.

- Maître Kreispoc, en attendant que je règle ce problème, pourrais-je avoir un inventaire de la voûte Black ainsi que de la mienne ? Et dès que ce sera fait, j'aimerais explorer les deux voûtes. Et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Le gobelin fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête.

- Quatre heures Mr Potter. Le temps nécessaire à tout répertorier. Vous avez de la chance, nous avons peu de clients actuellement. A ce propos, désirez-vous toujours continuer à alimenter votre compte en banque moldu ?

La nouvelle surprit le jeune sorcier. Il avait un compte chez les moldus. Qui le lui avait ouvert ? Le gobelin n'eut pas attendre à la question du jeune homme.

- Mr Potter, votre mère, étant issue du monde moldu, avait pris la décision de vous ouvrir un compte en règle dans une banque moldue. Nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi. Notre banque a toujours eu une excellente réputation. Mais elle a insisté. J'ai ici avec moi tous vos papiers nécessaires pour circuler dans le monde moldu et les formalités nécessaires si vous désirez retirer de l'argent dans le monde moldu.

Harry sourit de compréhension. Sa mère ne voulait pas oublier d'où elle venait.

- Il est normal que vous ne puissiez pas comprendre. Vous n'êtes pas nés dans le même monde qu'elle. Je suppose que ma voûte alimente ce compte depuis des années. Est-ce que Dumbledore était au courtant de cet arrangement ?

- Le directeur de Poudlard l'a effectivement appris, mais pas par nous. Mr Dumbledore connaît beaucoup de monde qui lui doive des services. Et par ses relations, il a appris pour ce compte secondaire.

Une sourde colère s'empara du jeune homme. Pendant des années, il avait crevé la faim pensant qu'il ne pouvait se servir de son argent que dans le monde sorcier, et là il apprenait qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il respira calmement.

- Très bien Maître Kreispoc, faîtes votre inventaire. Je vais rester ici avec vous pour que vous m'expliquiez différentes choses, décida Harry.

Le gobelin acquiesça. Il convoqua un gobelin auquel il transmit ses directives. Harry passa ainsi sa journée à comprendre ses différentes obligations financières. Maître Kreispoc lui expliqua le mode de fonctionnement bancaire moldu. Harry l'interrogea aussi sur le retrait d'argent que ses elfes pouvaient se permettre sur les deux voûtes. En milieu d'après-midi, le jeune sorcier apprit que sa fortune atteignait désormais un montant astronomique, et qu'il était le plus jeune sorcier à être aussi bien loti. Dans une certaine mesure, cette information l'indifféra. Il savait depuis longtemps que l'argent ne permettait pas tout. Et surtout pas à survivre. Par contre, il pourrait s'en servir comme bon lui semblerait. Après diverses signatures de parchemins, il écrivit une longue lettre à Mme Tonks qu'il confia au gobelin. Ensuite ils descendirent en direction des deux voûtes. Après avoir passé toutes les protections nécessaires, ils descendirent du wagonnet. Comme pour sa voûte, deux immenses portes de pierre obstruaient l'entrée. Harry enclencha sa clé dans la serrure. Et là, sous les yeux de Harry, l'héritage Black prit toute sa mesure. La voûte était haute de plusieurs mètres. La voûte était composée de pas moins de six longues galeries qui s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la terre. Gallions, noises, mornilles, objets précieux, bijoux, armes et autres pierres précieuses composaient la voûte. Si le jeune sorcier devait explorer chaque voûte secondaire, il lui aurait fallu un mois. Il se contenta juste de parcourir quelques kilomètres assez rapidement. Son attention fut attirée par quatre bocaux d'or.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- D'après les dires de Phineas Nigellus, ces bocaux devaient servir à recueillir chacun un élément. Cependant ils n'ont jamais été utilisés.

Harry enregistra l'information. Il attira à lui les quatre bocaux. Il continua sa petite visite avant de décider de partir. Il referma les lourdes portes. Le gobelin guida le jeune sorcier à travers divers chemins sinueux pour enfin atteindre sa voûte. Il sortit sa propre clé et ouvrit les lourdes portes de fer. Harry ne s'était jamais attardé dans sa propre voûte. Moins longue et moins haute que la voûte Black, la voûte du jeune sorcier regorgeait de richesse. Harry prit son temps pour examiner le legs de ses parents. Comme pour la voûte Black, beaucoup d'objets de valeurs et d'argent jonchaient le sol. Mais il trouva aussi des manuscrits anciens et des livres. Il lut le titre de quelques uns d'entre eux. Harry découvrit ainsi un livre de métamorphose pour les combats, un livre ancien de potions et un livret sur les légendes magiques. S'enfonçant un peu plus, il découvrit une petite boîte en bois qui dénotait un peu dans le paysage. Il l'ouvrit. Un petit mot y avait été glissé. Le jeune homme le déplia et le lut. Ce mot était signé de la main de sa mère.

- Mon chéri, le jour où tu trouveras la femme qui te conviendra, sorcière ou moldue, donnes-lui cette bague que ton père m'a offert le jour où il m'a avoué ses vrais sentiments. Tu sauras alors que ton cœur a été touché par l'Amour. Nous t'aimons.

Ce simple mot fit mal au cœur du jeune homme. Mais il ne pleura pas. Il sortit la bague de son écrin. Elle était fine, ouvragée dans de l'argent. Elle était constellée de milliers de petites étoiles qui brillaient comme des diamants. Une petite perle rose reposait sur un support en saphir. La bague était splendide. En la tenant, Harry sentit une douce chaleur pénétrer son cœur. Le jeune homme redéposa la bague dans son écrin et referma la boîte. Il la rangea dans sa poche. Il prit les livres qui l'intéressèrent et sortit. Il referma les lourdes portes derrière lui. Il remonta à la surface avec maître Kreispoc.

- Je vous remercie. Et je m'excuse de vous avoir accaparé toute la journée. Kriek metacluk.

- Cracsiek metaclek. Ce fut un réel plaisir. Désirez-vous que nous vous raccompagnions ?

- Non mon escorte m'attend. A bientôt.

Il se courba à nouveau et croisa ses deux mains sur le côté droit de sa poitrine. Le gobelin lui rendit son salut. Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il sortit et trouva les deux membres de l'Ordre qui l'attendaient. Ils repartirent en direction du magasin des jumeaux. Celui-ci était fermé depuis longtemps. Sturgis fit apparaître une clé. Il ouvrit la porte qu'il referma dès que tout le monde eut pénétré à l'intérieur. Ils transplanèrent au Terrier.


	11. 11  Le gardien de l'Air

Bonjours chères lectrices et chers lecteurs.

Heureux de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette fic. Dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons Harry qui apprend où se trouvent les élémentaires, ingrédients indispensables pour la réussite de son rituel afin d'invoquer un phénix. La tâche ne sera pas simple, et une surprise de taille l'attend. Surprise qui le poursuivra tout au long de cette histoire. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, il faudra patienter.

Réponses aux reviews :

Ronald92 : j'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont. si quelque chose ne te convient pas dans cette histoire, n'hésites pas.

Klaude : Harry a bien appris Dumbledore, c'est un fait. mais cela se retournera contre lui à un moment ou un autre, tu verras. Ginny sera heureuse de recevoir la bague le moment venu, mais Harry fera une sacrée tête. je vous prépare un petit quelque chose de bien mijoté.

Best280 : la bague, cette fameuse bague ! mais la question est de savoir comment Ginny l'obtiendra! ( rire sardonique )

Zaika : la suite est ici.

Maximilien : tu touches un point sensible avec les gobelins. Harry deviendra ami avec les gobelins, mais dans une certaine mesure. je pense que tu le verras surtout vers la fin de cette histoire, ou dans la suite de cette fic.

DameAureline : Je vous salue humblement. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Vos compliments me vont droit au coeur. j'espère que cet humble écrit aura fait de vous une lectrice dévouée, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

Busard : Oh si il a un peu d'amertume mon Harry. mais il est vrai que je trouvais que le Harry original se remettait un peu trop vite de la mort de Sirius. Donc je me suis essayé avec mon Harry. et j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi passionnant.

Xylion : content de te revoir. tu manquais depuis deux chapitres. si quelque chose te déplaît, fais-le moi savoir.

Mikamic : je dois dire que ta remarque me laisse sans voie. je sais que l'économie n'est pas marrant, surtout actuellement, et je te remercie pour ton sens de l'humour. oui c'est une bonne entrée en matière qui se développera plus tard.

Dalmir : Bienvenu. merci de te faire connaître. en espérant que tu ne sois pas que de passage. j'espère que tu me laisseras d'autres messages.

Je constate que de plus en plus de personnes ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris, faîtes vous connaître pour partager vos impressions.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'attaque le chapitre 23 avant d'aller dormir.

Tchouss !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

11 – Le gardien de l'Air

Quand Harry rentra de sa visite à Gringotts, la soirée était bien avancée. Il retrouva ses amis qui s'installaient pour souper. Il se joignit à eux. Evidemment, il fut abondamment interrogé. Il passa néanmoins sous silence la nature de ses affaires avec Maître Kreispoc. Pour détourner la conversation, il interrogea ses amis sur leur journée. Ginny se montra particulièrement prolixe, rendant comique certaines situations. Harry apprécia sincèrement ce moment. Ils finirent leur repas assez tôt, à la grande joie du jeune homme. Il prétexta une grande fatigue pour échapper à de nouvelles discussions. Il salua tout le monde et monta dans sa chambre. Il jeta ses sorts habituels avant d'appeler ses elfes. Ils transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow. Avec leur aide, Harry poursuivit son entraînement à la magie de l'esprit. Il avait décidé de se tester sur une période de plus d'une heure. A la fin d'une heure de lutte avec les deux esprits des elfes, le jeune sorcier était satisfait. Il n'éprouvait pas de grande fatigue. Cependant, Dobby lui recommanda pour la nuit de garder l'un des deux elfes. Harry accepta. Les elfes le mirent ensuite au courant de leurs débuts de recherches. Pour le moment, ils peinaient un peu mais ils promirent d'obtenir bientôt des résultats. Le jeune sorcier les félicita. Après cette conversation, Harry demanda à Dobby de le ramener au Terrier. Ils transplanèrent. Harry se changea et s'endormit immédiatement en prenant soin de faire appel à ses protections mentales. Et la nuit se déroula normalement.

Les vacances de Harry au Terrier suivaient désormais un cérémonial bien réglé. Le jeune homme était toujours le premier levé. Il appréciait la vie au Terrier entouré de ses amis. En début d'après-midi, il faisait une sieste pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons car il devait se rendre tous les deux jours chez lui à la même heure, ensuite ils discutaient avec eux ou jouer au Quidditch, et le soir il était le premier à se coucher. Pour occuper l'esprit de ses amis, Harry avait décidé de tout faire pour réunir Ron et Hermione. Il s'en était ouvert un après-midi avec Ginny qui avait trouvé l'idée excellente. Harry se félicitait intérieurement de pouvoir ainsi gérer ses amis. Il trouva remarquable la façon dont il parvenait à embarrasser ses deux meilleurs amis. Depuis qu'il étudiait la magie de l'esprit, et suivant l'exemple de Dumbledore, il se demandait parfois comment il avait pu être naïf à ce point. Cependant, il se rendait compte qu'il n'arrivait pas contrôler ses débordements de joie quand il voyait Ginny chaque jour. Avec elle, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, il laissait involontairement tomber son masque pour retrouver l'insouciance de son âge. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il tombait amoureux de la sœur de son meilleur ami. Et celle-ci faisait tout pour le faire rire. Et il devait s'avouer qu'il adorait ça. Car le premier pas vers l'apprentissage de la legilimancie était l'honnêteté envers soi. Et le jeune sorcier avait du mal à étouffer le sentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de la jeune sorcière rousse. Et plus le temps passait, plus ce sentiment se renforçait. Harry essayait de le comparer à ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Cho. Mais la déception fut grande car le sentiment n'était pas comparable. Et le jeune homme sentait au fond de lui une magie qui les liait et qui le dépassait totalement. Et ce genre de badinages ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Il ne tenait surtout pas à afficher un quelconque attachement envers qui que soit car il ne tenait pas à ajouter un mort de plus à la longue liste des personnes qui lui avaient été enlevés. Il luttait donc contre ce sentiment. Et pourtant il perdait. Ginny, par sa joie de vivre contagieuse, son habileté au Quidditch, sa féminité dévastatrice et son caractère bien trempé, attirait dangereusement le jeune sorcier. Et il était certain qu'il ne laissait pas la benjamine indifférente.

A part ce désagrément, Harry profitait pleinement de ses vacances. Mais les nuits, il travaillait d'arrache-pied avec ses elfes. Grâce à leur aide, ils avaient commencé à établir le parcours de Voldemort depuis avant sa naissance et jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Les deux elfes avaient pénétré la mairie moldue de Little Hangleton pour retrouver la trace de la famille Jedusor. Ils avaient du aussi pénétré le Ministère de la Magie, et plus particulièrement le Départements des Archives de Justice Magique pour retrouver les descendants de Voldemort. La tâche n'avait pas été sans mal. Quand les elfes n'eurent rien trouvé dans le Département des Archives Courantes, ils s'en étaient excusés auprès de Harry. Le jeune homme les avait rassurés. Ensuite, il s'était à nouveau creusé les méninges. Voldemort s'était toujours vanté d'être un descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Et il parlait le fourchelangue. Et pour les sorciers, parler fourchelangue indiquait une appartenance à la catégorie des mages noirs ou des mauvais sorciers. Se fiant à cette idée, Harry avait suggéré à ses elfes d'orienter leurs recherches sur des dossiers datant de cent ans avec faits divers étranges comme acte de folie ou autre jusqu'à leurs jours. Les elfes avaient donc recherché dans le Département de Justice Magique, plus particulièrement dans les archives. Ils avaient lus des milliers d'archives qu'ils avaient ensuite retranscrits. Un véritable travail de fourmi avait commencé pour Harry qui avait dû consulter des milliers de dossier. Et par un soir, il avait trouvé ce qu'il recherchait et qu'il raccorda avec un article moldu à propos de la famille Jedusor. Et par ce travail laborieux, Harry commençait à deviner la vie de son ennemi. Il n'oubliait pas cependant sa recherche des élémentaires purs. Ainsi était rythmé les soirées du jeune sorcier pendant cinq heures. Cinq heures de travail intense. Et il rentrait fourbu chaque nuit. Et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, chaque soir, il avait pris pour habitude de fermer hermétiquement son esprit. Et ses protections mentales se mettaient d'elles-mêmes en action.

Peu avant son anniversaire, les elfes de Harry se présentèrent un soir particulièrement excités. Le jeune sorcier eut juste le temps de lancer ses sorts qu'il disparaissait avec eux. Ils apparurent dans le salon du jeune sorcier. Les deux elfes dansaient de joie.

- Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ? demanda Harry.

- Harry Potter, nous avons trouvé les élémentaires purs, annonça fièrement Dobby.

- Où ? Comment ?

- Harry Potter, Kreattur et Dobby ont du parcourir le monde durant des journées entières pour les trouver, indiqua en préambule Dobby.

- Je vous avais demandé de ne pas trop en faire et de vous ménager. Vous n'êtes pas mes esclaves, et encore moins des animaux, dit autoritairement Harry en se levant.

- Que Harry Potter nous pardonne, intervint Kreattur. Kreattur a insisté auprès de Dobby pour travailler plus. Harry Potter veut vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Kreattur fera tout pour que Harry Potter réussisse.

Le jeune sorcier souffla du nez. Il laissa retomber son agacement. Il se rassit.

- Expliquez-vous ! ordonna Harry.

- Harry Potter doit comprendre que trouver les quatre éléments magiques purs est à l'heure actuelle impossible. Tous les éléments magiques ont été d'une manière ou d'une autre corrompus par une créature magique, indiqua Dobby.

- Cependant, continua Kreattur, il existe un moyen de les obtenir. Dobby et Kreattur ont du parcourir les limites de leur infrastructure magique pour les trouver.

- Je comprends Kreattur. Alors où sont-ils ?

- Harry Potter va devoir se préparer. Kreattur et Dobby ont appris par différentes créatures magiques qu'il existait quatre dragons, gardiens d'élémentaires purs. Ces quatre dragons sont très puissants et très anciens.

- Quatre dragons ? s'écria Harry.

Le jeune homme se rappelait de sa confrontation avec le Magyar à Pointes. Affronter un dragon, Harry s'en sentait le courage. Quatre, le jeune homme courrait au suicide. Mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait obtenir son phénix. Il se reprit.

- Où peut-on les trouver ? demanda pesamment Harry.

- Le dragon gardien de l'eau se trouve dans l'Océan Indien. Le dragon gardien de la terre se trouve sur le continent Antarctique. Le dragon de l'air se trouve au Groenland et le dernier gardien, celui du feu se trouve sous la chaîne montagneuse des Andes.

- Super ! Une carte que vous me montriez tous ces endroits, demanda Harry.

Dobby se précipita dans le bureau adjacent au salon. Il en revint avec une carte moldue. L'elfe indiqua au jeune sorcier les endroits. Quatre endroits, quatre points stratégiques opposés et quatre points cardinaux. Quatre élémentaires purs. Harry réfléchissait déjà à ses moyens d'action. L'aventure promettait d'être périlleuse. Et il n'aurait que ses elfes pour l'aider.

- D'après vous, par qui commencer ?

- Dobby serait d'avis de commencer par le dragon gardien de l'air. Dobby a fait des recherches. Dobby n'a rien trouvé sur ces dragons, pas même dans la Section Interdite de Poudlard.

- D'autres nouvelles du même genre ? demanda sarcastiquement Harry.

Les deux elfes secouèrent la tête. Harry réfléchissait en repensant à toutes ces années passées. Il n'avait jamais été préparé à affronter les mille dangers qu'il avait connu. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, il était plus préparé que jamais. Cette aventure pourrait lui servir de test. Plutôt que de continuer à tergiverser, autant prendre le dragon par les ailes.

- Très bien, nous partons maintenant. Il me faut un manteau et plusieurs potions.

- Harry Potter ne peut pas agir ainsi, s'affola Dobby.

- Ca ne sera pas la première fois. Et puisque nous n'avons aucun renseignement, il faut bien se renseigner sur place. C'est décidé nous partons.

Les elfes regardèrent le jeune homme avec des airs paniqués. Harry ne fit même pas attention à leurs airs perdus. Il partit en direction de sa pièce secrète et consulta le livre de Magie Coercitive. Il prit aussi un bocal d'or qu'il avait récupéré dans la voûte des Black. Les elfes préparèrent rapidement des potions de guérison. En moins d'une demi-heure, ils furent prêts. Harry prit la main de Dobby qui s'était à peine couvert pour l'occasion.

- Vous vous ne vous couvrez pas plus que ça ? demanda un Harry interloqué.

- Harry Potter est gentil de s'inquiéter pour nous, mais les elfes ont un métabolisme qui leur permet de réguler la température de leurs corps. Les elfes peuvent résister à de très hautes ou à de très basses températures.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il apprenait encore un fait que les elfes lui avaient caché. Ils transplanèrent.

Le soleil brillait sur la calotte glaciaire. Un vent sec et polaire soufflait par rafales. Aucune trace de vie à perte de vue. En cette saison, le soleil ne se couchait pas de la journée. De la poussière de neige voletait en permanence à cause du vent, créant l'illusion de murs blancs. Harry et les elfes avaient atterri au milieu d'un paysage désertique blanc où le vent polaire régnait en maître. Harry se mit à grelotter doucement. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait modifié son corps et qu'il l'avait entretenu. Il dut crier pour se faire entendre.

- Savez-vous dans quelle direction nous devons nous rendre ? hurla Harry.

Les deux elfes indiquèrent la même direction. Péniblement ils se mirent en marche. Harry n'avait jamais eu à supporter de telles conditions climatiques. Chaque pas était comme un obstacle à cause du vent et de la neige qui volait autour de lui. Il ne distinguait pas à plus d'un pas devant lui. Les elfes peinaient beaucoup plus à cause de leurs petites tailles. Harry les souleva et les répartit sur ses épaules. La marche sur cette terre gelée et vide de vie leur prit un temps infini. Après plus d'une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un gros bloc de glace. Harry n'osait même pas lever la tête. Les elfes firent éclater le bloc de glace pour créer un passage. Ils s'y engouffrèrent. Harry déposa les deux elfes au sol. Il regarda derrière lui. Le vent avait redoublé de force. Et la neige recouvrait l'entrée créée. Les sens du jeune sorcier l'avertirent d'une présence.

- Dobby, Kreattur, restez derrière moi, ordonna Harry. Lumos !

Une vive lumière apparut au bout de la baguette du jeune homme. Les elfes avaient ressenti eux aussi la présence. Harry regarda autour de lui. Les elfes avaient accompli un excellent travail. Leur explosion avait créé un long couloir de glace. Ils marchèrent sans échanger la moindre parole. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils finirent par se retrouver devant une paroi rocheuse. Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il pointa sa baguette sur la paroi.

- Destructum !

La paroi explosa violemment. Des débris jonchèrent le sol autour du jeune sorcier et des deux elfes. Harry avait l'impression qu'il venait de découvrir une montagne. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à y pénétrer, un fort vent les repoussa. Ils durent reculer de plusieurs mètres.

- Je crois que nous venons de trouver le gardien de l'air, devina Harry.

Les deux elfes ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils éprouvaient de la peur. A l'inverse du jeune sorcier, il pouvait sentir la puissante magie de l'être qui habitait ces lieux. Harry attendit une accalmie pour s'engouffrer rapidement dans la grotte. Il empoigna sous ses bras les deux elfes et se mit à courir à une vitesse hallucinante. Il vit venir des rafales d'air qui lui étaient destinées. Il sauta de paroi en paroi pour les éviter. Il retomba au sol et reprit sa course effrénée. Il vit un renforcement dans la paroi. Il se jeta dedans pour éviter une nouvelle rafale d'air. Il reprit son souffle.

- Pourquoi Harry Potter n'utilise-t-il pas sa magie ? demanda Dobby.

- je veux d'abord savoir à qui j'ai à faire. Et si il y a moyen de dialoguer. Se battre n'est pas la seule solution. Je ne viens pas ici en tant qu'ennemi, dit Harry en surveillant les alentours.

Dans le même temps il comptait l'intervalle entre les différentes attaques. Il sortit rapidement et reprit sa course. Son sens radar lui indiquait où se trouvait la présence. Il montait. Il se déplaçait en prenant appui sur les parois et en exécutant des sauts surhumains. Au moins pouvait-il compter sur celui-ci. Bien qu'il ait appris à maîtriser son souffle, le jeune homme commençait à ressentir une certaine lassitude. Il s'épuisait à éviter toutes ces rafales d'air.

- Dobby, Kreattur, explosez-moi le plafond là-haut, leur indiqua Harry tout en continuant à courir et à sauter.

Les deux elfes explosèrent le plafond indiqué. Un trou béant apparut. Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui, choisissant ses meilleurs points de saut. De gauche à droite, il sauta sur différents rochers menant au plafond pour atteindre le trou. Dans un dernier effort, il prit appui sur un rocher en pointe accroché au plafond et parvint à atteindre le trou. Il se retrouva avec ses deux elfes sous les bras sur une sorte de terrasse naturelle. Et ils virent le dragon. Un magnifique dragon blanc étincelant. Brillant comme un diamant. Pas aussi horrible que les dragons que le jeune sorcier avait côtoyé. Ce dragon dégageait une noblesse qui invitait au respect. Il était longiligne avec quatre pattes, courtes et griffues. Deux longues ailes lui recouvraient le corps. Il avait une gueule allongée. Deux cornes ressemblant à des bois se dressaient sur le haut de son crâne. Jamais Harry n'avait contemplé créature aussi majestueuse. A part le phénix de Dumbledore. Les elfes se cachaient derrière les jambes du jeune homme. Le dragon dormait paisiblement à première vue. Pourtant une paupière se souleva. Le jeune homme et les elfes purent voir un œil blanc translucide. Harry ne savait comment réagir. Il avait lu que certains anciens dragons étaient doués de parole. Il tenta sa chance.

- Heu … je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je m'excuse d'interrompre votre sommeil, mais pourriez-vous m'aider ? Je suis un sorcier.

Le dragon ne réagit pas. Cependant, Harry ressentit une impressionnante présence qui forçait son esprit. Instinctivement il se protégea. La présence continuait de vouloir pénétrer l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Harry dut faire appel à sa deuxième protection. Il entendit alors un rire caverneux dans sa tête.

- Harry Potter ! L'Elu de la prophétie, celui qui doit vaincre Voldemort. Je sais ce qui t'amène ici, dit la voix.

Harry ne se laissa pas impressionner par la voix qui rugissait dans sa tête. Il devina qu'elle provenait du dragon endormi. Il attendit patiemment.

- Tu ne manques pas de cran jeune sorcier, rugit la voix.

- Et vous, vous manquez de politesse, rétorqua Harry. Puisque vous savez ce qui m'amène, me le donnerez-vous ? Ou me faudra-t-il passer de nouvelles épreuves ?

- Je te trouve bien présomptueux. J'ai dévoré par la passé des sorciers avec un peu plus de respect, rugit le dragon.

- Oui mais eux n'étaient pas condamné d'avance. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en vaine discussion. Il me faut acquérir des connaissances si je veux avoir une chance de réussir, se défendit le jeune sorcier.

- Tu veux dire que tu recherches plus de puissance, nuance. Mais tu ignores tant de choses sur toi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ignore ? Je sais ce que je veux. Et je ferais tout pour réussir et pour sauver mes amis.

- Harry Potter, tes intentions sont nobles, mais tu as décidé de suivre une voie dangereuse. Une voie qui peut te perdre. La voie de la puissance. Et nombre de sorciers s'y sont perdus.

- Je n'échouerais pas. De toute façon, qu'ai-je à perdre ? J'ai déjà tant perdu, répondit avec rage le jeune homme.

- Pauvre idiot ! Tu n'es qu'à l'aube de ta vie ! Et tu crois que tu as perdu. Penser ainsi est le premier pas qui te mènera à ta défaite. Que je sache, tu n'as pas tout perdu. Tu viens de le dire, tu as des amis. Et tu as l'Amour.

- Oh pas encore cette histoire ! Ce n'est pas l'Amour qui me permettra de survivre, ni de gagner cette guerre.

La tête du dragon se leva et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Une sorte de mince sourire déforma la gueule du dragon blanc.

- Niais que tu es ! L'Amour est ta principale force. D'ailleurs toutes tes actions parlent pour toi, même en ce moment. Mais tu te refuses à l'admettre. Tu es aveuglé par ta culpabilité et par ton ressentiment. Des sentiments dangereux qui peuvent te pousser à des choix extrêmes.

- Et je l'accepte. J'en suis conscient. Et si je n'ai pas d'autre choix, alors je suivrais cette voie.

- Et serais-tu prêt à sacrifier tes amis pour répondre à ces sentiments ?

- Oui, répondit sans hésitation le jeune homme.

Harry entendit dans sa tête le rire du dragon. L'animal mythique reprit la conversation.

- Tu es vraiment intéressant. Tu ne te connais pas toi-même. Tu agis par Amour. Et pourtant tu affirmes tout le contraire. Te rends-tu compte de tes contradictions ? Vous, les humais, êtes si désordonnés dans vos esprits et dans vos cœurs.

Harry ne comprit qu'à demi-mots la dernière phrase. Le dragon reposa sa tête sur le sol.

- Harry Potter, je vais accéder à ta demande. Je vais te donner ce que tu es venu chercher car tu as été choisi même si tu ne le sais pas. Une puissance magique plus ancienne que moi t'a choisi et te soutiendra. Quand le moment sera venu, que tu douteras, reviens me voir. Et amènes aussi tes amis. Je vous aiderais à développer votre magie.

- Je vous remercie mais je ne douterais pas. Et mes amis ne connaîtront rien de mes projets. Je ne les impliquerais pas.

- Tu te trompes. Une certaine sorcière rousse est déjà impliquée. Elle a été choisie, elle t'a choisi, tu l'as choisi. Et son frère et ton autre amie se posent déjà de sérieuses questions.

Harry avait compris que le dragon parlait de ses plus proches amis. Mais comment Ginny se retrouvait-elle impliquée dans cette histoire ?

- Comment ? Pourquoi Ginny ? demanda Harry paniqué.

- Pauvre sot. Tu ignores tant de choses sur toi. Saches que les êtres les plus chers à ton cœur l'ont choisi pour t'empêcher de te fourvoyer en chemin, révéla le dragon.

- Impossible ! Les morts sont morts ! s'écria Harry.

Le dragon se mit à rire franchement.

- Que tu es naïf. Alors que tu es un sorcier, que tu vis entouré de fantômes, tu penses que la mort est à la fin de tout. Harry Potter, apprends que tu portes en toi un don précieux, le sacrifice de ta mère. Un sacrifice empli de son amour pour toi, pour ton père, et pour la magie. Un sacrifice qui coule dans tes veines comme dans ta magie. Un sacrifice qui s'est révélé à ta jeune sorcière rousse, la seule qui te soit destinée.

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! soupira Harry en reculant de quelques pas. Non ça ne se peut pas.

Le jeune sorcier était désespéré. Alors qu'il espérait se détacher de ses amis, il apprenait que Ginny lui était destinée. Il comprenait mieux à présent l'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune sorcière. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine et un monstre rugissait au creux de son estomac. Par contre, son cerveau se révoltait contre cet état. Il tomba à genoux et martela le sol de violents coups de poings. Et là il prit sa décision.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, je lui fermerais mon cœur. Je m'éloignerais d'elle. Je ne veux pas d'une autre mort inutile, murmura avec colère le jeune sorcier.

- Que tu es drôle. Même si tu t'en empêches, tu ne pourras changer ce qui doit arriver. De même que tu ne peux changer ta confrontation inéluctable avec Voldemort. A partir du moment que vous avez choisi, la voie a été tracée.

- Mais je n'ai pas choisi. Je ne l'ai pas choisi.

- Faux ! rugit impérieusement la voix du dragon. Tu l'as choisi. Comme je l'ai dit, tu ne te connais pas. Et tant que tu ne te connaîtras pas, tu ne pourras pas t'ouvrir pleinement à la magie. Tu atteindras le niveau de ton maître, mais tu ne seras pas aussi puissant.

- Tant pis. Si je parviens déjà à son niveau, j'aurais une chance de vaincre Voldemort.

- Non ! Vous ne ferez que détruire vos magies respectives. Et vous mourez tous les deux.

- Mais j'aurais accompli la prophétie. J'aurais débarrassé notre communauté de ce mage noir.

- Tu n'auras accompli la prophétie qu'en partie. Et vous reviendriez à la vie dans une centaine d'années pour le reprendre. Mais d'ici là, il aura été trop tard pour toi Harry Potter. Car tu le vaincrais pour de bon. Mais tu deviendrais à ton tour un mage noir en puissance.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, tu ne te connais pas. Tu ignores encore trop de faits. Sauves ton mentor en fin d'année, et tu comprendras. Maintenant j'ai suffisamment parlé.

- Attendez ! Et pour l'élémentaire pur ?

Harry sortit son bocal d'or. D'un signe de l'œil, le dragon lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le jeune sorcier s'approcha. De sa narine gauche, le dragon souffla dedans. Une bulle d'air en suspension fut capturée et y resta.

- Harry Potter, voici ton élément pur de l'air. Ce bocal d'or pur le purifie de toute trace magique. Maintenant quitte cet endroit. Je vous attendrais le moment venu.

Harry avait compris que la conversation était terminée. L'esprit du dragon avait quitté son esprit. Il regarda ses deux elfes.

- Partons ! Nous avons terminé ici, dit froidement le jeune sorcier.

Il s'accrocha à ses deux elfes, et ils disparurent. Le dragon releva sa tête. Un magnifique oiseau bleu-nuit venait d'apparaître.

- Ainsi, voici le sorcier que tu as choisi après tant de siècles. Tout comme ton frère, vous faîtes d'étranges choix. Bien qu'il soit jeune, cet Harry Potter a du potentiel. J'espère pour toi que tu ne te trompes pas.

Le magnifique oiseau répondit par un cri perçant en déployant ses belles ailes. Et il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes bleues.

Harry venait de rentrer chez lui. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se dirigea vers sa salle secrète et déposa le bocal contenant le précieux élément. Il ressortit de la pièce. Le jeune sorcier était mortifié. Il repassait en boucle dans sa tête la conversation avec le gardien de l'air. Alors qu'il voulait protéger ses amis, ceux-ci allaient délibérément se mettre sur son chemin pour le suivre. Et comment réagir par rapport à Ginny ? Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Qui avait choisi pour lui ? D'après le dragon, les êtres les plus chers à son cœur. Mais ils étaient morts. Et cette histoire d'Amour qui revenait sans cesse. Harry commençait à en souper de cette histoire. Le seul pouvoir que Voldemort ignorait était le pouvoir qu'il s'apprêtait à acquérir. Un pouvoir similaire aux plus grands sorciers des siècles passés, mais que Voldemort pensait hors de portée du jeune sorcier car jamais Dumbledore ne l'aurait permis. Néanmoins, Harry avait pris cette voie, et seul. Et il avait trouvé une aide inattendue. Et il espérait bien continuer dans cette voie. Quant à ses amis, il les gérerait comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de ses vacances au Terrier. Le véritable problème se trouvait être Ginny. Le jeune homme devait reconnaître qu'il était tombé amoureux de la jeune sorcière. Et malgré les dires du dragon, Harry avait encore le choix. Tout comme il avait décidé de s'éloigner de ses amis pur leur plus grand bien, il se protégerait de son affection grandissante pour la jeune sorcière rousse. Il lui faudrait travailler dur, mais il parviendrait. Et pour y arriver, la legilimancie l'y aiderait.

- Dobby, à partir de demain, je me mets à la legilimancie, annonça Harry.

- N'est-ce pas prématuré Harry Potter ? Harry Potter sait maintenant très bien se protéger de façon consciente et inconsciente, mais il devrait continuer à s'exercer encore un peu.

- Non, il faut que j'étouffe mes sentiments. Et pour ça il faut que je contrôle mon esprit. Dès que je parviendrais à contrôler mon esprit, je pourrais contrôler mon cœur. Et je deviendrais aussi froid que la pierre. Je pourrais enfin voir les infrastructures magiques et apprendre de nouvelles magies.

- Harry Potter ne doit pas se précipiter, tenta une nouvelle fois l'elfe. Harry Potter doit se reposer. Ce qu'a dit le dragon a perturbé Harry Potter.

- Je vais me reposer. Mais je ne renoncerais pas. Et personne ne souffrira pas par ma faute. Et j'ai une autre raison d'agir. Dumbledore connaît des choses sur moi que j'ignore. Il me faudra le faire parler par n'importe quel moyen. J'en ai assez d'être manipulé comme un pion sur l'échiquier de Monsieur le plus Grand Sorcier de Tous les Temps. Il est temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. La rentrée va promettre d'être houleuse.

Le discours du jeune sorcier avait été dit sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Dobby en eut froid dans le dos. Kreattur approuvait la vision de son maître. Harry regarda l'horloge du salon. Il constata qu'il avait dépassé son heure de sommeil de plus de deux heures. Dobby le ramena dans sa chambre au Terrier sur l'heure. Et l'elfe repartit. Le jeune homme se changea et s'endormit immédiatement.

Au même moment, Ginny se levait, sortant d'un mystérieux rêve. Elle venait de rêver une nouvelle fois des parents de Harry. Et Lily lui enjoignait de garder son enfant. Mue par un instinct, elle se leva et monta en direction de la chambre de Harry. Elle n'avait pas renouvelé l'expérience depuis la dernière fois. Précautionneusement, elle ouvrit la porte. Comme la dernière fois, elle vit le corps du jeune homme auréolé d'une lumière argentée. Elle s'attendait à être une nouvelle fois rejetée. Etrangement pourtant, elle se sentait en confiance. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et traversa la lumière. Harry était allongé sur son lit et respirait paisiblement. La lumière s'agita autour d'eux avant de retrouver son calme. Ginny se sentit par une chaleur réconfortante. Elle se pencha sur le visage du jeune sorcier et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Le jeune sorcier endormi ne réagit pas. Par contre, la lumière dans la pièce s'intensifia. Quand la jeune sorcière interrompit son baiser, elle crut sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle sortit de la chambre et referma derrière elle. Toute heureuse de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, elle retourna se coucher. Elle s'endormit avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry rêvait de ses parents. Même s'il était parvenu à s'endormir paisiblement, son esprit bouillonnait. Il revoyait en rêve la conversation avec le dragon. A un moment, il s'interrompit car il rêva de Ginny. Mais la vision fut fugace. Et son rêve reprit son cours. Et une question le hantait : qu'est-ce qu'il ne connaissait pas de lui ? Il se mit à revivre le soir où ses parents étaient morts. Il sentait qu'il était proche du but. Il savait que tout avait commencé avec cette nuit. Alors, que lui montrait son rêve ? Quand il se réveilla trois heures plus tard, il se sentait fatigué. Et son esprit était encore encombré des images brumeuses de sa courte nuit de sommeil. Il devait pourtant prendre sur lui pour entretenir son corps. Ses elfes apparurent et ils disparurent. L'entraînement lui permit de se vider l'esprit. Il courut pendant plus d'une heure et boxa son sac autant de temps. Il se sentait bien malgré la fatigue de sa courte nuit. Prenant une bonne douche, il put enfin commencer à réfléchir calmement. Se lavant le visage, il se passa un doigt sur les lèvres. Ce simple geste le fit sourire sans qu'il ne le comprenne. Il passa outre et réfléchit posément. Il avait besoin de coucher sur papier ses interrogations pour y chercher les réponses adéquates.


	12. 12  Aucun regret

Hello tout le monde !

Le week-end est enfin arrivé. Et donc un nouveau chapitre est publié. Que dire de beau sur ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas où commencer ! Non je rigole. Les choses dérapent au Terrier, et l'anniversaire de Harry tourne court. Les dissensions apparaissent. Et l'heure du choix se pose pour les amis de Harry. Que choisiront-ils?

Réponses :

**Busard** : Dumbledore sera trop préoccupé par ses propres plans pour comprendre. quant aux amis de Harry, il ne te reste plus qu'à le découvrir dans ce chapitre.

**Ronald92** : tu adores ! alors celui-là devrait te plaire ! lol

**Xylion** : chouette, hein ? alors que diras-tu de celui-là ?

**Klaude** : et oui, c'est tout Harry, plein de contradictions ! mais tu verras que dans ce chapitre, il n'y va pas de main morte. et il est prêt à aller au bout de ses idées.

**Mikamic** : Ginny n'est pas vicieuse, ou juste un peu. ce phénix prendra sa place au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. et tu ne le verras que dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que tant d'autres choses. je prends mon temps.

**Minutsu** : merci bien ! Harry, plein de contradictions, d'où toute la beauté du personnage. Ginny, c'est sûr que ce sera une épine dans son pied, pour ne pas dire son talon d'Achille. mais là j'en dis trop. et elle va s'accrocher ferme.

**Maximilien** : tu verras que le dragon, et les autres vont se révéler de véritables poisons pour Harry. mais tu le découvriras dans les chapitres suivants.

**DameAuréline** : votre humble serviteur se réjouit de votre présence et votre indulgence. oui Harry s'engage dans un chemin de pouvoir qui peut le corrompre. mais il lui reste de l'espoir comme vous le verrez par la suite. et c'est vrai qu'un héros trop lisse, c'est trop classique.

**Best280**: tu n'as pas tort, ils ne suivront pas aussi facilement, surtout avec l'événement de ce chapitre. mais garde bien à l'esprit cette histoire de dragon car celle reviendra souvent.

Bon, donc voilà ce nouveau chapitre. Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, alors je m'attends à avoir plein de reviews. et merci encore de me suivre fidèlement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

12 – Aucun regret

Harry rejoignit ses amis pour le repas matinal. Les traces de manque de sommeil se dessinaient sur le visage du jeune sorcier. Hermione s'en inquiéta immédiatement.

- Harry, tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-il d'un ton las. Juste quelques interrogations métaphysiques qui sont venues me déranger durant la nuit.

Personne ne comprit la réponse. Hermione comprit juste que son ami ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Ils dînèrent joyeusement. Ginny, installée à côté de Harry, donnait le ton. Le jeune homme écoutait distraitement. Et surtout il n'affichait aucune expression. Mme Weasley s'installa avec eux à table.

- Harry, mon chéri, que désires-tu pour ton anniversaire ? demanda la sorcière.

- Mon anniversaire ? Il est pour quand déjà ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

Tout le monde le regarda, pensant à une plaisanterie. Harry les regarda attendant une réponse. Il ne plaisantait pas du tout. En réalité, avec tous ses projets en cours, l'anniversaire du jeune homme était le cadet de ses soucis.

- Harry, tu es bien Harry ? demanda Ron. Tu n'es pas malade ? Ton anniversaire est demain. Aurais-tu oublié ?

- Je l'avais oublié. Alors ce que je désire, pas grand chose. Pas de fête, pas de gâteau. Rien. Juste une journée normale, ânonna le jeune homme. Merci pour le repas, je vais me recoucher.

- Harry, mon chéri, serais-tu malade ? s'inquiéta Molly.

- Non, je vais bien. Mais je n'ai pas envie de grand chose cette année. Prévoyez plutôt une fête pour l'anniversaire de Ginny. J'ai remarqué qu'on ne le lui fêtait jamais depuis que j'étais invité ici.

- Je n'aime pas les fêtes d'anniversaire, et ce depuis que je suis toute petite, rétorqua la jeune sorcière.

- Tu as tort. Tu devrais en profiter, dit lugubrement Harry. Tu ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait.

Et le jeune sorcier disparut en montant les marches. Il entra dans sa chambre et jeta ses sorts habituels. Il s'installa dans son lit tout habillé et s'endormit. Dans la cuisine, les amis du jeune sorcier était perplexe.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? se demanda à haute voix Ron. Hier, il allait bien, et là il avait l'air de ne pas savoir où il était.

- Ses rêves peut-être ? Je me demande si il n'a pas encore rêvé de Voldemort, dit rapidement Hermione.

Au nom du mage noir, Mme Weasley sursauta. Depuis quelques temps, les mangemorts semblaient assez calmes. Et les membres de l'Ordre trouvaient cela étrange. Même leur espion ne comprenait pas le calme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, les disparitions avaient repris, et quelques attaques avaient été signalées. Heureusement, peu de victimes étaient à déplorer. Mais les membres étaient souvent en mission. Molly décida d'interrompre ces sombres pensées.

- Ca suffit ! Laissez Harry tranquille. Tout à l'heure, Bill doit venir avec Fleur. Ron, va dégnomer le jardin. Et pas de magie. Hermione, Ginny, vous allez m'aider à faire du rangement. Allez plus vite que ça.

Les trois jeunes gens se dépêchèrent de terminer leur repas. Quand Molly parlait, tout le monde était obligé de s'exécuter sur le champ. Ron grogna un peu, mais il suivit le mouvement. Le Terrier fut donc nettoyé de fond en comble. Peu avant midi, Bill et Fleur Delacour se présentèrent. Bill Weasley était un jeune homme roux avec un visage avenant. Bien fait de sa personne, durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, il avait été l'attrapeur vedette de l'équipe de Gryffondor. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait était une sorcière d'origine française. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds avec des yeux bleus azur. Elle avait un petit nez, une bouche fine et un visage fin. Elle avait un charme indéniable car du sang de vélane coulait dans ses veines par sa grand-mère. Bill et Fleur s'étaient connus durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Personne ne comprenait comment le phénomène s'était produit, mais les deux jeunes gens s'étaient plus. A la fin de ses études, Fleur avait décidé de revenir en Angleterre pour rester proche de Bill. Il lui avait trouvé un travail à mi—temps dans une succursale de Gringotts. Lui-même travaillait à Gringotts. Elle profitait ainsi de son temps libre pour améliorer son anglais. Et déjà la question du mariage flottait dans l'air.

- Bonjour, salua avec peine la jeune femme.

Elle peinait sur les accentuations de certains mots, ce qui la rendait parfois incompréhensible. A cause de ce défaut, Ginny s'amusait à l'appeler Fleurk. Son frère la réprimandait gentiment. Ron, quant à lui, restait à chaque fois sans voix. Il ne parvenait pas à résister au charme qui se dégageait de la sorcière française. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour rester hospitalière, mais le comportement de son ami l'agaçait prodigieusement. Et elle avait la manie de lui taper sur le pied.

- Bonjour les jeunes, lança Bill. Nous nous excusons de vous avoir fait travailler. Connaissant ma mère.

Et il se mit à rire. Molly serra son fils contre elle. Elle se contenta d'un salut poli envers la sorcière française. La maîtresse de maison invita tout le monde à prendre place dans la cuisine. En s'installant, Bill remarqua que Harry n'était pas présent. Fleur le devança dans son interrogation.

- Où est Arry Potter ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

Un lourd silence accueillit la question. Molly prit la liberté de répondre.

- Il se repose. Il a eu une nuit agitée, précisa Molly.

- Oh comme c'est dommage, ma sœur Gabrielle voulait que je lui envoie une photo, indiqua Fleur.

- J'aurais aimé lui parler, dit Bill avec sérieux. J'ai entendu certaines choses après sa visite à la banque. Mais oublions ça.

Les amis de Harry fixèrent le jeune homme. Quel nouveau mystère leur ami leur cachait-il ? La conversation prit pourtant un ton léger. Ginny taquinait sa future belle-sœur. En début d'après-midi, Bill et Fleur durent quitter le Terrier pour retourner à leurs obligations professionnelles. Et le reste de la journée se déroula sans grand bouleversement.

Harry dormit toute la journée. Il ne se réveilla que pour l'heure du souper. Il s'étira longuement avant de se lever. Il était complètement remis de sa courte nuit. Ses pensées ne l'assaillirent pas tout de suite. Petit à petit, il retrouva sa lucidité. Voyant l'heure, il décida de rejoindre ses amis avant de retourner chez lui pour quelques heures. Dès ce soir, il apprendrait la legilimancie comme il l'avait décidé. Etant déjà habillé, il descendit. Pour une fois, Mr Weasley serait présent. Le jeune homme salua le patriarche.

- Ah Harry ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux je pense. Mais je ne m'attarderais pas. Et vous Mr Weasley ? Pas trop stressant votre nouveau travail ?

- Je fais de mon mieux. Mais avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, le nouveau Ministre essaie de gérer une situation intenable. Fudge a laissé une sacrée pagaille. Tiens voilà les enfants qui rentrent.

Effectivement, les amis de Harry rentraient à ce moment-là. En le voyant, Ginny se précipita sur lui. Harry se laissa faire, se maîtrisant parfaitement. Hermione se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Ron l'ignora totalement. Harry ne s'en offusqua même pas. Cette situation lui convenait parfaitement. Il reprit sa conversation avec Mr Weasley.

- Donc Rufus a décidé de se prémunir contre les futures attaques de Voldemort. J'espère pour lui qu'il se tiendra mieux que Fudge.

- Tu sais Harry, le Ministre est un ancien auror. Il a d'ores et déjà pris contact avec Dumbledore. Et …

- Laissez-moi deviner. Je parie vingt gallions que le directeur a refusé de le soutenir. Et je parie encore vingt gallions que Rufus l'a mal pris car le directeur l'a pris de haut en prétextant que la situation était maintenant trop tendue et qu'il préférait agir à sa façon, indiqua avec ironie le jeune sorcier.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? demanda un Arthur ébahi.

Harry se contenta de sourire du coin de la bouche. Depuis peu, il avait compris comment son cher mentor fonctionnait. Lui-même agissait de cette façon.

- Mr Weasley, un peu d'observation du quotidien de notre communauté, et il est facile d'en tirer les bonnes déductions, expliqua Harry.

Les personnes autour de la table restaient sans voix. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas. Il orienta la conversation vers un sujet moins grave.

- Mme Weasley, après réflexion, j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux bien une petite fête pour mon anniversaire. Et on organisera un petit match de Quidditch. Mais pas de cadeaux. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Et je serais intransigeant sur ce dernier point.

Nouvel ébahissement de la part des personnes présentes. Harry soufflait le chaud et le froid sur la maison. Personne ne savait sur quel pied danser. Le jeune homme orienta une nouvelle fois la conversation sur un nouveau sujet. Et ce petit manège dura pendant tout le souper. Dès qu'il termina son dessert, le jeune homme salua tout le monde pour monter se coucher. Il protégea sa chambre et appela Kreattur. Le vieil elfe apparut. Harry lui prit la main, et ils transplanèrent.

Dans le salon de la maison de Harry, Dobby attendait le jeune homme. Quand il apparut, l'elfe de maison le salua.

- Bonsoir Harry Potter !

- Bonsoir Dobby. Depuis nos retrouvailles, pratiquement un mois s'est écoulé. Je maîtrise suffisamment bien l'occlumancie. Maintenant, exerçons-nous à la legilimancie.

- Bien Harry Potter, souffla l'elfe. Mais l'exercice est plus complexe. La legilimancie permet de s'introduire dans l'esprit d'un autre sorcier. Le sorcier cherchant à s'introduire …

- Dobby, je sais tout ça, s'impatienta Harry. J'ai lu le livre de la Magie de l'Esprit. Je veux que tu m'aides à commencer.

- Dobby comprend. Harry Potter maîtrise bien ses images mentales de défense. Maintenant Harry Potter doit être capable d'atteindre l'esprit d'un autre sorcier avec ses images. Mais Harry ne peut pas utiliser les deux à la fois si il se rappelle quand il a tenté l'expérience.

Le jeune sorcier en avait encore un souvenir frais. Il devrait donc maîtriser ses deux défenses mentales. Il décida qu'il commencerait avec celle du cerf. Dobby s'assit au sol en tailleur. Harry en fit de même.

- Que Harry Potter ne s'étonne pas si il rentre dans l'esprit de Dobby. Comme Dobby vous l'a expliqué, nous voyons la magie. Et les elfes pensent avec elles. Donc l'esprit d'un elfe est assez coloré. Ne cherchez pas de pensées.

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se représenta son cerf. Il visualisa l'elfe qui était assis en face de lui. Dès qu'il fut certain de lui, le jeune homme ordonna à son cerf de d'atteindre l'esprit de l'elfe. Le cerf mental partit au galop à l'assaut de l'esprit de l'elfe. Le cerf dut s'arrêter au milieu de sa course car il ne parvenait pas à atteindre l'esprit de l'elfe. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il ordonna une nouvelle fois à cerf de percer l'esprit de l'elfe. Nouvel échec. Le cerf avait l'air d'être bloqué. Harry ouvrit les yeux.

- Dobby, je n'arrive pas à t'atteindre. Je ne comprends. Je vois mon cerf qui part, et soudain il est stoppé come si une barrière invisible était érigée, expliqua le jeune sorcier.

- Dobby s'excuse. Dobby aurait dû prévenir Harry Potter qu'il devait d'abord traverser ses propres barrières mentales, indiqua l'elfe.

- Mes propres barrières mentales ? Je ne comprends. Je croyais que mon cerf et ma biche étaient mes barrières mentales.

- Elles le sont. Mais pour votre esprit. Pas pour votre magie. Vos images mentales sont nourris par vos émotions de réconfort, pas par votre magie. Vous êtes un sorcier, et comme tout sorcier, vous disposez d'une protection magique. D'ailleurs la vôtre est assez élevée par rapport à d'autres sorciers.

- Comment ça ? Le professeur Rogue et Voldemort ont réussi par le passé à pénétrer facilement mon esprit, fit remarquer Harry. De même que Kreattur et toi.

- Harry Potter, Kreattur et Dobby pénètrent votre esprit car nous utilisons une infrastructure magique différente de la vôtre. Le professeur Rogue et Vous-Savez-Qui pénétraient votre esprit en se servant de vos sentiments. Et donc de vos pensées. Maintenant, la chose leur serait plus difficile. Mais pour que Harry Potter puisse pénétrer l'esprit d'un autre sorcier, il doit passer au-delà de ses protections mentales et magiques.

- Mais quelle protection magique ? Je ne comprends pas.

- La magie environne toutes les créatures magiques. Et toutes les créatures magiques bénéficient d'une protection inconsciente. Cependant la vôtre est plus élevée que la normale. Dobby ne comprend pas comment. Si Harry Potter veut apprendre la legilimancie, Harry doit traverser cette barrière magique. La pénétration d'un autre esprit n'est pas un acte magique naturel.

Le jeune homme souffla d'exaspération. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas réussir. Ils reprirent dont leur entraînement. Au bout d'une heure d'efforts, Harry s'énerva sérieusement. Son cerf butait toujours contre une barrière invisible qui l'empêchait de sortir de l'esprit du jeune homme.

- Ca suffit pour ce soir. Si je continue, je vais me mettre en colère. Et ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Nous reprendrons demain soir, déclara le jeune homme.

Il se leva pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Kreattur lui servit du thé. Harry réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Une protection magique dont il était ignorant. En réfléchissant, il se demandait si il s'agissait de ce dont lui avait parlé le dragon, gardien de l'air. Dobby l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

- Harry Potter compte-t-il toujours retrouver les autres éléments purs ?

- Bien sûr. Mais pas ce soir. Il faut que je me repose pour ma fête d'anniversaire de demain. Ça me barbe, dit maussadement le jeune sorcier. Franchement je n'ai pas envie d'une fête qui me rappelle que le temps de ma vie est compté. Dobby ramènes-moi !

L'elfe prit la main de Harry, et ils transplanèrent. Le jeune homme se changea et s'endormit. Dobby regarda son maître avec tristesse. Il se désolait du chemin qui suivait le jeune sorcier. Il avait accepté de suivre le jeune homme, de le soutenir, mais... L'elfe secoua sa grosse tête. Il devait faire confiance à Harry Potter. Même si le jeune homme se montrait attentionné envers les deux elfes, Dobby trouvait que son maître ne souriait plus comme avant. L'elfe disparut quand il fut certain que le jeune homme ait bien fermé son esprit.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à son heure habituelle. Après s'être préparé, il appela Kreattur avant de disparaître avec. Il rentra au Terrier deux heures plus tard. Il descendit pour le repas matinal. Il apprécia de ne pas encore rencontrer ses amis. Mme Weasley s'affairait déjà en cuisine. En la voyant ainsi s'agiter, Harry eut une pensée pour ses parents et pour son parrain. Il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant, mais une telle fête aurait dû se dérouler chez lui avec sa famille vivante. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait appris pour la prophétie, ce genre de pensées le perturbait. Il ne parvenait à contrôler ses pensées emplies de ressentiment. Il s'obligea à respirer doucement en les enfouissant très loin au plus profond de lui-même. Au moins l'occlumancie lui avait-elle appris à se protéger de ses propres faiblesses. Il ne ressentit qu'au dernier moment la présence de quelqu'un venant dans son dos. Avec une parfaite rotation de son corps, il se retourna vivement et attrapa à la gorge la personne derrière lui en la soulevant. La panique s'empara de lui quand il découvrit son mystérieux agresseur. Ginny étouffait dans une poigne meurtrière. Le temps qu'il se rende compte de son geste, Ron et Hermione descendaient et regardaient la scène. A partir du moment où Harry relâchait la jeune sorcière, Ron se précipita sur Harry en lui mettant un puissant coup de poing. Hermione avait accouru près de Ginny qui reprenait son souffle. Le coup de poing n'ébranla pas le visage du jeune homme. Au contraire, Ron se cassa la main dessus.

- Non mais t'es malade dans ta tête ? hurla Ron en se tenant la main.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait que constater les dégâts. Ginny reprenait petit à petit des couleurs. Hermione la réconfortait. Mme Weasley s'était retournée pour comprendre. Ron continuait de hurler.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bordel de chiottes de dragon ? Tu étais en train d'étrangler ma sœur ! Tu tournes pas rond ou quoi !

- Ron, ça suffit ! plaida Ginny. Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est juste un accident ! Je vais bien, plus de peur que de mal.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda la matriarche.

- L'histoire ! Mon soi-disant meilleur ami était entrain d'étrangler ma sœur, hurla encore une fois Ron.

Mme Weasley ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle regardait à la fois Harry, Ron et les deux jeunes sorcières. Harry avait une expression désolée sur le visage qui ne trompait personne. Molly ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Je suis désolé Ginny, dit simplement Harry. Mme Weasley, laissez tomber l'idée de fêter mon anniversaire. Je l'avais dit depuis le début, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je remonte dans ma chambre.

- Et tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? vociféra son ami.

- Ron, que peux-tu faire avec ta main ? demanda avec défi Harry. J'ai accepté ton coup de poing sans me défendre car je le méritais, mais ne gaspilles pas ta chance.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non un avertissement pour l'avenir.

Passant devant Ginny, Harry baissa la tête et s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de sa jeune amie. Il monta les escaliers lentement jusqu'à atteindre sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma. Ron tenait toujours sa main cassée. Il ne pardonnait pas à son meilleur ami. Hermione avait observé toute la scène avec un air d'incrédulité. Ses pensées l'amenaient sur des sentiers qu'elle ne voulait pas envisager.

- Maman, si il ne change pas, je le mets à la porte moi-même, prévint Ron.

- Je ne comprends, se désola Molly. Ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? demanda la sorcière en voyant sa fille se lever.

- Ca va maman. Quant à toi, espèce de grand nigaud, quand je dis que je vais bien, je vais bien, s'emporta la jeune sorcière.

- Il t'étranglait ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? se défendit avec véhémence Ron.

- Je le sais mieux que toi. C'était un accident. Un accident.

- Tu te fous de moi par les c… de Merlin ! s'emporta une nouvelle fois Ron, rouge de colère. Tu parles ainsi parce que tu es amoureuse de lui depuis toujours. Bien que je croyais que cela t'avait passé.

- Même si c'est vrai, tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans une glace. Tu me dégoûtes, lança une Ginny aussi rouge que son frère.

Ron chercha Hermione du regard pour avoir son soutien. La jeune femme avait suivi la dispute sans dire un mot. Elle était trop perplexe. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle envisageait. Et pourtant les faits parlaient pour eux, confirmant ses pires soupçons.

- Je suis de l'avis de Ron. Il vaudrait mieux éviter d'approcher Harry, affirma Hermione. Je crois qu'il est dangereux. Et il faut prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

- Non ! s'écria Ginny. Pas la peine de déranger le directeur avec cette histoire. Je parlerais à Harry.

Tout le monde la fixait, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. La jeune sorcière avait un visage farouche, et une lueur argentée brillait dans ses yeux. Sa mère se reprit.

- Ginny, un tel incident est grave. Et depuis le début des vacances, plusieurs questions et faits étranges sont reliés à Harry.

- Je suis au courant maman. Et je ne crois pas à ses contes. Et …

La jeune sorcière fut interrompue par l'arrivée des jumeaux Weasley. Leur arrivée fit sursauter tout le monde.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! crièrent ensemble Fred et Georges.

Les deux frères se rendirent rapidement compte que quelque chose se passant quand ils virent leur frère et leur sœur, rouges de rage, prêt à s'entretuer.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Georges

- Demandez donc au fou qui squatte votre piaule. Il a tenté de tuer Ginny. Mais notre chère sœur prend sa défense.

Les jumeaux n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Mais en voyant l'expression désolée de leur mère, le sang Weasley se mit à bouillonner en eux. Ils se préparaient à monter quand leur sœur leur fit barrage.

- Le petit saligaud, il va entendre parler de la colère des frères Weasley, indiqua avec fureur Fred.

- Suffit tous les deux, dit Ginny leur faisant toujours barrage. Si vous vous approchez de Harry, vous aurez à faire à moi. Et je vous préviens que ma colère sera aussi dévastatrice que la vôtre.

La détermination de leur sœur les calma quelque peu. Ils savaient combien leur sœur était redoutable en duel. Et ses sorts, en particulier celui du Chauve-Furie, en laissé plus d'un sur le carreau.

- Ma chère sœur, commença Georges d'un ton cajoleur, nous comprenons que …

- Pas de ce ton avec moi. Je ne suis plus une gamine. Amusez-vous à ça avec Ron qui n'a pas plus de jugeote qu'un troll. Pour moi, l'incident est clos. Et si quelqu'un s'avise d'en parler à qui que ce soit, je me casse de cette maison !

Le ton de la jeune sorcière était sans réplique. Et sans attendre, elle tourna fièrement le dos et gravit les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre. Mme Weasley était éplorée. Hermione lui tapait gentiment sur le bras. La pauvre sorcière était dépassée par les événements. Comme les personnes présentes.

- Vous pensez qu'à force de traîner avec Luna elle ait perdu tout sens commun ? demanda Ron.

- T'es un imbécile Ron, s'insurgea Hermione. Ta sœur comme Harry nous cache des choses. Pour ta sœur, c'est moins grave. Pour Harry, j'ai peur.

- Peur ? Peur de quoi ? Il a fondu un tuyau. La pro…

- Ron, la ferme ! cria Hermione l'interrompant. Réconforte plutôt ta mère. Et pour la fête, elle tombe à l'eau.

Tout le monde baissa la tête. Alors que la journée aurait dû être radieuse et heureuse, elle prenait des couleurs sombres. Et personne ne comprenait. Ron réconfortait sa mère de son mieux avec ses deux frères. Au bout d'une heure, ils partirent se promettant intérieurement de se venger de Harry à la première occasion. Ron et Hermione aidèrent la pauvre Molly pour le rangement.

Ginny, seule dans sa chambre, pleurait doucement. Les paroles de son frère avait été dures à son encontre, mais tellement réalistes. Elle avait pris la défense de Harry envers contre et tous alors que son esprit lui avait hurlé de se joindre aux autres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier le regard de peine qu'elle avait perçu derrière la froide colère du jeune homme quand il l'avait attrapé. Elle en avait été bouleversée. Son cœur avait manqué un battement. Ce regard l'avait hypnotisé comme jamais. Et elle avait ressenti autre chose qui lui semblait familier. Elle avait donc pris la défense de Harry. La jeune sorcière n'était pas pour autant stupide. La force qu'avait déployée le jeune sorcier pour la soulever n'était pas naturelle. Et elle rejoignait son amie sur ce point – Harry paraissait dangereux. Pourtant elle faisait confiance à ses rêves, et aux messages de la mère de Harry. Elle veillerait sur lui pour son propre bien. Cependant elle devait percer les secrets du jeune homme. Et pour y parvenir, elle se servirait de toutes les armes à sa disposition. La jeune sorcière était convaincue que le jeune homme éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. Mais pour réussir, elle devait elle-même mettre les choses au point. Pas avant cependant d'avoir parlé avec Harry.

Harry était assis en tailleur au sol et faisait le vide en lui. L'incident avec Ginny l'avait mortifié. Néanmoins, il était parvenu à le relativiser en y voyant son intérêt. Et un rictus s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il pourrait désormais accomplir ses objectifs sans avoir ses amis dans ses pattes. Il devrait s'excuser, mais désormais une certaine méfiance serait installée entre eux. Son cœur, pourtant, souffrait. Il n'acceptait pas ce fait. Ron et Hermione l'avaient toujours soutenu dans toutes ses entreprises. Et avec cet incident, il risquait de perdre leur amitié. Enfin de compte, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait recherché pour les protéger ? En agissant ainsi, il coupait des liens qui pouvaient devenir une faiblesse. N'était-ce pas à cause de ce genre de lien que son parrain était mort ? Dans l'esprit de Harry, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une telle coupure parviendrait aux oreilles de son ennemi. Voldemort était reconnu comme un maître pour semer le trouble au sein de groupes soudés. En suivant la voie qu'il avait choisie, le jeune sorcier en avait pris conscience. Et il avait accepté le fait de se retrouver seul. Seul pour affronter sa destinée. Désormais il n'aurait plus de lien. Il pourrait agir à sa guise. Pourtant, il devrait agir à l'avenir avec la plus grande prudence. L'événement serait rapporté à un moment ou un autre à Albus Dumbledore. Et il devrait y répondre. De même qu'il se doutait que son amie, Hermione, ne laisserait pas passer cet incident sans en connaître les raisons. Mais Harry se sentait confiant. Il avait en foi en lui. N'était-il pas l'Elu de la prophétie ? Celui qui devait vaincre à tout prix ? Le prix serait élevé, bien sûr. Pourtant il permettrait de sauver des vies. Et sur ce point, Harry ne transigerait pas. Il faisait le tri dans ses pensées. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ordonnait ses pensées selon ses priorités. Il taisait son cœur qui pleurait en silence. La voie choisie ne laissait pas de place à la pitié ou à de gentils sentiments. Il l'avait compris.

Et Harry méditait depuis plus deux heures. Il s'était enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il avait fait le vide. Il était parvenu dans un certain sens à ranger ses pensées et ses sentiments. Des traces subsistaient pourtant. Des traces de doute qu'il ne parvenait à pas classifier. Harry avait rangé ses pensées et ses sentiments comme deux entités indépendantes. Ses sentiments étaient enfermés dans une voûte de son esprit comparable à celle de Gringotts. Ces pensées étaient enfermées dans une autre voûte. Et Harry les protégeait par ces deux images mentales. L'incident du matin lui avait permis de comprendre pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à atteindre l'esprit de son elfe. Son esprit était trop obstrué par des pensées contradictoires comme par des sentiments. Et quand il l'avait enfin compris, il s'était armé de patience pour faire le tri. Et une certaine paix s'était installée en lui. Paix qui lui permettait d'analyser tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli pour survivre. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'intrusion de Ginny dans sa chambre.

L'adolescente, suivant ses propres pensées, avait décidé de rencontrer le jeune homme après avoir minutieusement préparé son discours. Elle s'était d'abord assurée qu'il n'y ait personne dans les alentours de la maison avant de monter. La matinée était maintenant bien avancée. L'heure du repas approchait. Elle avait frappé avant d'entrer. Aucun son ne lui était parvenu. Elle avait alors poussé la porte. Et elle l'avait vu. Harry était assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés. Il respirait calmement et souriait étrangement. Un sourire qui ne plut pas à la jeune sorcière. Il lui rappelait les sourires de suffisance de Drago Malefoy. Elle s'approcha lentement du jeune homme et déposa un timide baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Harry ne réagit pas. Ginny ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle lui murmura des paroles aux creux de l'oreille avant de s'interrompre. Et silencieusement elle quitta la chambre.

A l'heure du repas, comme une cloche tintant à son oreille, Harry sortit de sa méditation pour rejoindre la famille Weasley. Il savait ce qu'il allait leur dire. Arrivant dans la cuisine, il vit que Mme Weasley avait les yeux gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Ron le dévisagea avec un regard menaçant. Hermione le fixait avec une certaine peur. Et Ginny semblait radieuse. Le comportement de celle-ci intrigua Harry. Le jeune homme resta debout à l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Mme Weasley, je m'excuse de vous causer autant de soucis, commença Harry. Je m'excuse aussi auprès de toi Ginny. Ron, ta colère était justifiée. Et je m'excuse. De toute façon, ce cirque va prendre fin bientôt, je vous rassure. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez toujours fait pour moi.

Sur ces mystérieuses paroles, Harry tourna les talons et se dépêcha de courir avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir. Avec son nouveau corps, en quelques secondes, il atteignit sa chambre. Il appela Kreattur et s'accrocha à lui. Et ils disparurent.

Dans la cuisine, les Weasley et Hermione ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ginny fut pourtant la première à réagir. Elle se leva précipitamment et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Elle ouvrit vigoureusement la porte de la chambre inoccupée de Harry. Celui-ci avait disparu avec toutes ses affaires. Les personnes présentes dans la maison accoururent à leur tour. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

- Je m'en doutais, souffla Hermione. Harry a bel et bien changé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda aigrement Ron.

- Je ne sais pas comment mais Harry sait pratiquer la magie sans être repéré.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Depuis quand Monsieur saurait faire ce genre de choses ? Je te signale qu'il est mineur. Il ne peut pas pratiquer la magie sans que le Ministère ne soit au courant.

- Ron, tu es un âne. Harry est ton meilleur ami, mais tu ne le comprends pas après tant d'années. J'ai eu des doutes pendant toutes les vacances. Depuis la mort de Sirius. Et ce que je pense de lui à l'heure actuelle me fait peur. Imagines que tu perdes le dernier membre de ta vraie famille, imagines que tu aies perdu ta famille alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Imagines que tu en souffres comme jamais. Que ferais-tu ?

- Je chercherais à me venger à la première occasion, bien sûr. Et … Non ! Harry n'est pas stupide au point de croire qu'il y parviendra seul ? Tu te fous de nous ?

- Harry n'est pas stupide. Je m'excuse de ce que je vais dire Mme Weasley, c'est Dumbledore qui a été stupide. C'est Dumbledore qui a sous-estimé la souffrance de Harry. Et ne me demande pas comment, mais je crois que Harry a acquis de nouvelles connaissances magiques. L'événement de ce matin le prouve, comme son attitude. Rappelez-vous son corps. Il était trop bien portant, trop parfait. Et ses performances au Quidditch. Je vous le dis, Harry s'est engagé dans une voie qui me fait peur.

- Hermione, ma chérie, ne dramatiserais-tu pas les choses ? demanda un Molly angoissée.

- Non. Je le connais. Le plus urgent est de prévenir Dumbledore, affirma Hermione.

- Je m'y oppose, déclara Ginny. Hermione, tu as bien deviné comme à ton habitude. Mais je t'empêcherais de prévenir de Dumbledore.

Tout le monde regarda la jeune sorcière avec des regards consternés.

- Ginevra, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda sa mère.

- Ce qui m'arrive. Je veux protéger Harry. Je reconnais, je l'aime encore. Mais il y a plus que ça. Je veux faire confiance à ses parents. Ils m'ont parlé à travers mes rêves. Alors je veux lui faire confiance. Et vous aussi vous devriez. Car si je suis ton raisonnement Hermione, avertir Dumbledore ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Si Harry a suivi sa propre voie, seul, sans prévenir qui que ce soit, c'est qu'il n'a pas confiance. Et si il n'a pas confiance en Dumbledore, c'est un grave problème. Un problème qui pourrait concerner notre victoire sur …. Voldemort, finit-elle d'un trait.

La tirade de la jeune sorcière laissa tout le monde perplexe. Douter de Dumbledore. Quel secret le jeune homme avait-il pu découvrir ? Et quels étaient les rêves de Ginny ? Où était allée Harry ? Avait-il en fin de compte attaqué le mage noir ? Autant de questions qui ne trouvaient pas leurs réponses. Dobby avait suivi toute la conversation au travers de son infrastructure magique. Ainsi qu'une autre créature. Le reste de la journée ne tourna désormais qu'autour de deux choix, prévenir ou ne pas prévenir Dumbledore.


	13. 13  L'anniversaire de Ginny

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bouh ! mercredi pluvieux, pas cool pour sortir. Mais super temps pour lire, installé dans un fauteuil au coin du feu ou près du chauffage, ou devant son ordinateur. Dommage pour ceux qui travaillent.

Sinon, chapitre 13 où vous trouverez certaines réponses, et où enfin le rituel est accompli. Harry va donc avoir un nouvel allié. Et où vous verrez jusqu'à quel point la fidélité des elfes envers Harry est intense. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, à vous de juger.

Réponses :

**Ronald92** : je sais, mais tu me flattes trop là ! continues comme ça. lol

**Asherit** : C'est sûr que je suis d'accord avec toi. t'inquiètes, notre Harry est bien protégé.

**Klaude** : ils se réveillent, mais je pense qu'ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés. car avec le stress qu'il va leur refiler. surtout dans ce chapitre. Quant à Ron, il faut bien qu'il commence à mûrir.

**Zaïka** : merci, et continues comme ça.

**Minutsu** : Bonnes questions, une partie ds réponses se trouve dans ce chapitre. Harry devient à peine sombre, et bientôt il aura peur. héhéhéhé

**Mikamic** : je peux me permettre avec l'avance que j'ai. je compte bien que tu me suives dans cette histoire.

**Busard** : tu anticipes bien. Ginny sera le premier soutien de Harry, et elle va lui filer une sacrée frousse. Ce sera rigolo par la suite. Ron et Hermione suivront, mais ça ne sera pas sans difficulté.

**Xylion** : Harry ne comprendra pas tout de suite. Et Ginny va jouer un rôle important maintenant qu'il est enfin apparu.

Bon, sur ces paroles, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Et j'espère que du monde répondra présent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

13 – L'anniversaire de Ginny

Harry se sentait libre maintenant. Plus personne pour le déranger. Plus personne pour épier ses gestes. Harry profiterait de sa liberté comme il l'entendrait. Il pensait bien que sa fuite lui causerait quelques problèmes, et que Dumbledore se mettrait à sa recherche, mais il était confiant. Le jeune homme n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligent que le vieux directeur, il était cependant convaincu que la magie des elfes le protégerait le temps nécessaire. De son point de vue, sa fête d'anniversaire était réussie. Il supportait de plus en plus difficilement de jouer la comédie. Il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée tardive de Dobby. Kreattur assurait un service impeccable.

- Dobby, Kreattur, nous partirons pour récupérer le deuxième élémentaire pur après le repas. Et je vous préviens que nous n'allons pas chômer jusqu'à la fin de la préparation.

Les deux elfes firent mine de se mettre au garde-à-vous pour le plus grand amusement du jeune sorcier. Les deux elfes préparèrent le repas pendant que Harry partait vérifier la potion. A midi, ils passèrent à table. Harry se montra particulièrement joyeux. A la fin du repas, ils transplanèrent sur le continent Antarctique. Le climat était sensiblement pareil que celui du Groenland. Harry souleva ses deux elfes et entama une marche pénible et silencieuse à travers le continent. Suivant les instructions de ses elfes, au bout d'une heure, il se retrouva devant une montagne de glace. Les elfes créèrent une ouverture. Le jeune homme s'y engouffra. Comme dans le repère du dragon gardien de l'air, la tâche ne fut pas aisée. Là encore, Harry mit à profit les formidables habilités de son corps pour atteindre le dragon. Il dut éviter de nombreux pics de glace et de terre surgissant de partout en s'enfonçant au cœur de la montagne de glace. Il remarqua qu'il descendait. Il s'entailla quand même par endroit. Quand il parvint devant le dragon, le jeune sorcier était essoufflé. Comme son congénère, la bête mythique reposait. Elle était par contre totalement différente. Elle était d'une couleur marron sombre avec de grandes ailes déployées sur les côtés. La bête avait un corps semblable à celui d'un magyar et il semblait plus énorme. Des yeux noirs fixaient l'intrus. Une gueule monstrueuse avec des dents tranchantes ne donnait pas un aspect rassurant au monstre. Harry ne se laissa pas démonter. Et comme sa rencontre précédente, il sentit la présence de l'animal qui tentait de percer ses défenses. Harry résista.

- Bonjour, je me présente, je suis …

- Je sais qui tu es petit homme. Et je sais pourquoi tu es là. Et tu t'es amélioré à ce que je constate.

- Comment ça, améliorer ?

- Tu t'apprêtes à apprendre la legilimancie. Et tu es parvenu à distinguer tes pensées de tes sentiments. Par contre je ne te félicite pas pour les moyens employés.

- Comme dit le proverbe, la fin justifie les moyens, rétorqua sobrement le jeune sorcier. Et nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi.

- C'est vrai. Tu veux l'élément de la terre. Mais j'aimerais discuter encore avec toi. Tu es si intéressant. Et depuis des millénaires, je n'ai pas reçu de visites.

Harry siffla d'exaspération entre ses dents. Il n'avait cependant pas le choix.

- On dirait que tu n'aimes pas parler, remarqua avec amusement le dragon.

- Je ne suis pas très doué dans ce domaine.

- Hum, c'est vrai. D'après tes proches amis, tu manques de recul pour mieux apprécier les situations qui s'offrent à toi.

- Vous m'épiez ou quoi ?

- Et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ? Ta magie associée avec celle de tes elfes te protège de puissants sorciers, pour le moment, mais nous sommes si vieux. Il est amusant de te voir te dépêtrer dans tes ennuis. Et d'analyser commet tu t'en sors.

- Si vous voulez porter un jugement, faites-le et qu'on en finisse, s'énerva Harry.

Le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas comment ce phénomène était possible, mais se trouver en présence de ces monstres lui faisait perdre le contrôle de sa colère. A croire que ces dragons jouaient avec lui. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il entendit rire dans sa tête.

- Tu es vraiment doué. Tu n'as compris qu'après quelques minutes de conversation.

- Vous vous amusez bien, j'espère ? demanda avec ironie le jeune sorcier.

- Pour te répondre franchement, oui. Tu es … rafraîchissant. Voyons, as-tu compris les paroles de mon frère ?

- Les paroles de votre frère ? Comme quoi je ne me connaîtrais pas ? J'y ai réfléchi. Et je suis certain que vous savez ce que j'en ai conclu.

Le vieux dragon prit le temps avant de répondre, s'amusant de l'impatience du jeune homme.

- Je reconnais. Mais t'es-tu interrogé à propos de la remarque de ton elfe ?

- Je m'interrogerais quand il le faudra, répondit avec sérieux Harry.

Si le jeune sorcier ne supportait plus une chose à l'heure actuelle, c'était que quelqu'un s'amusa avec lui. Et ce satané dragon se moquait ouvertement avec lui. Il décida de mettre fin à cet entretien.

- Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser. Est-ce que vous allez consentir à me donner ce que je suis venu chercher ?

- Oui bien sûr. Es-tu convaincu d'avoir agir de la meilleure façon avec tes amis ?

- J'ai agi dans leur propre intérêt, répondit froidement Harry. Et si ils ne peuvent pas le comprendre, alors tant pis. Je préfère être seul pour agir comme je l'entends.

Le dragon se mit à rire copieusement. Harry ne comprenait décidément pas ses créatures.

- Je vais accéder à ta demande. Et je vais même t'accorder une grande faveur. Je vais demander à mes deux frères de te donner ce qu'ils veulent sans que tu n'aies besoin ton formidable corps.

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se méfait d'un coup. Quel mauvais coup lui préparait ce dragon ?

- Tu es bien suspicieux d'un coup.

- Mettez-vous à ma place ! Vous me proposez d'un coup votre aide alors que vous êtes puissants. Vous ne vous êtes plus préoccupés du sort des sorciers depuis des siècles. Et là, comme si vous trouviez cela … marrant, vous m'annoncez une aide soudaine. Quelle sera la contrepartie de cette aide ?

- Tu es amusant. Et il n'y a pas de contrepartie. Nous voulons juste savoir comment tu vas t'en sortir. Tu es un spectacle vivant à toi tout seul. Tu attires l'attention même quand tu ne le veux pas. Tu nous offre une grande variété de distractions.

- Vous trouvez distrayant de me voir survivre ! s'exclama Harry avec colère. Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous espèce de dragon dégénéré ?

Un puissant rugissement se fit entendre dans la tête de Harry comme dans la grotte. Le jeune sorcier dut se boucher les oreilles. Son cerf et sa biche protégeaient de leur mieux l'esprit du jeune homme. Mais ils étaient faibles face à cet esprit millénaire. Les deux elfes étaient terrorisés.

- Insolent ! Je pourrais te réduire en charpie d'un coup de patte. Tu es peut-être l'Elu d'une prophétie, mais sache où est ta place. En ce lieu, et devant moi, tu n'es qu'un moucheron. Une misérable petite fourmi que j'écraserais entre deux griffes.

Le ton du dragon était sans réplique. Harry sentait ses défenses mentales s'amenuiser. Son cerf et sa biche peinaient douloureusement. Soudain la pression cessa. Le jeune vacillait sur ses jambes. Il haletait. Le dragon reprit la conversation d'une voix plus calme.

- Approche maintenant. Je vais te donner ce que tu désires. Et tu pourras envoyer tes elfes la prochaine fois.

Le jeune homme s'efforçait de retrouver sa force. Résister à un tel esprit était de loin ce qu'il avait connu de pire. Comparé à l'intrusion de Voldemort, l'intrusion de cet esprit avait véritablement mis à plat le jeune homme. Pourtant Harry se releva. Sa détermination lui permit de parcourir la distance qui le séparait du dragon. Il sortit de dessous sa cape un bocal d'or. Le dragon releva sa patte et fit apparaître un morceau de terre magique. Il le modela en boule et le mit dans le bocal.

- Harry Potter, élu de la prophétie, voici ta récompense. Partez !

Harry ne remercia pas le dragon. Les deux elfes approchèrent, et ils transplanèrent.

De retour chez lui, Harry se sentait encore faible. Son esprit était amenuisé. Et son corps en souffrait. Il lui faudrait des heures pour se remettre. Il monta péniblement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture en grelottant. Il s'endormit immédiatement. Bien que faibles, ses protections se mirent en place d'elles-mêmes. Ainsi le jeune homme dormit tout son soûl pour retrouver toute sa forme.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla comme à son habitude. Il se sentait encore nauséeux. S'entraîner l'aida à retrouver sa forme. Il put pleinement se défouler sans se soucier de rentrer au Terrier. Il dépassa donc son heure. Il rentra ensuite, prit une douche et se restaura. Avec Dobby, il continua son apprentissage de la legilimancie. Comme la veille, il ne parvint pas à pénétrer l'esprit de son elfe, toujours bloqué par sa propre protection magique. Au bout de deux heures, il abandonna. Après cet échec, il décida de reprendre son entraînement à la magie coercitive. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore assez de sorts. Un sortilège lui posait particulièrement des difficultés, le sort du Fouet étincelant. Le sort devait permettre de créer une sorte de bouclier qui se transformait après être touché en un fouet qui attrapait le lanceur. Harry ne parvenait pas à transformer son bouclier. Il avait demandé l'aide de Kreattur en l'attaquant, mais son sort restait immanquablement un simple bouclier. Il s'y entraîna pendant deux heures. Après le repas du midi, il se mit à lire les notes trouvées par ses elfes sur Tom Elvis Jedusor. Avec patience, Harry était parvenu à retracer les grandes lignes de la vie de son ennemi jusqu'à son départ de Poudlard. Mais certaines zones d'ombres subsistaient. Et le jeune sorcier désirait en savoir davantage, surtout après Poudlard. Il lut aussi ses autres livres et prit différentes notes. Dobby et Kreattur lui proposèrent de recopier les différents livres empruntés dans la Section Interdite. Ce travail prit trois heures aux elfes. Après, Dobby transplana dans la pièce interdite de Poudlard pour ranger les livres. Et le soir tomba. Harry se coucha en paix. La solitude, loin de toute contrariété, lui convenait très bien.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent jusqu'au jour de la préparation finale de la potion. Malgré l'offre généreuse du dragon gardien de la terre, Harry avait tenu à accompagner les deux elfes. La découverte des deux dragons fut certes simplifiée sans avoir à se défendre constamment, mais ils tourmentèrent l'esprit du jeune sorcier, y prenant un grand plaisir. Harry s'était senti épuisé. Entre la récupération des deux élémentaires manquants, le jeune sorcier avait dû laisser passer une semaine. Harry était rentré dans une rage folle et n'avait pas décolérait pendant deux jours. Il entendait encore le rire caverneux du dragon gardien de l'eau. Et enfin, le jour tant attendu était arrivé. Harry pensait que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Il avait l'impression de stagner dans son apprentissage. Il oublia que ce jour correspondait à l'anniversaire de Ginny.

Le jour espéré, Harry ne quitta pas sa pièce secrète. Il relut toutes les instructions et revérifia le bon développement de sa potion. Sur la table posée à côté du chaudron d'or, les quatre bocaux contenant les élémentaires magiques purs. Et Harry surveillait l'heure avec angoisse. Il lui sembla que le temps défilait lentement. Dobby et Kreattur l'assistaient en silence. Dobby ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Il avait disposé à l'entrée de la salle tout un tas de potion pour soigner le jeune sorcier. Il avait même transplané à Ste Mangouste pour voler des fioles de potions de secours. L'elfe s'était préparé à toute sorte d'incident. Depuis qu'il avait accepté de se soumettre au jeune sorcier, il avait compris que la sauvegarde du jeune sorcier n'était pas un vain mot. Même si le petit elfe désapprouvait la démarche du jeune homme. Et il lui arrivait de repenser à la conversation surprise entre les amis du jeune homme après son départ du Terrier. A l'inverse, Kreattur se montrait enthousiaste. Harry Potter était décidément plus gentil que ses anciens maîtres, et le vieil elfe lui en était reconnaissant. Mais le vieil elfe l'appréciait aussi parce que le jeune homme n'avait pas peur de suivre la voie de la puissance. Et ce comportement, Kreattur l'appréciait énormément.

Quelques minutes avant la fin du rituel, Harry jeta le premier élémentaire tout en récitant une formule. Et il jeta les autres élémentaires en procédant de la même manière. Harry se déshabilla rapidement. L'heure était enfin arrivée. Se saisissant d'un couteau en argent, il se taillada en profondeur au niveau des poignets. Deux entailles profondes horizontales. Serrant les dents et les poings, il laissa s'échapper son sang dans le chaudron qui commença à prendre des teintes de mille couleurs. Une fumée aux mille couleurs s'échappait aussi. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent du front du jeune sorcier. Harry se concentrait sur la réussite de sa potion pour résister au vertige qu'il commençait à sentir. Au fur à mesure que le jeune sorcier perdait son sang, sa vision se troublait. Il se secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises pour rester lucide. Le jeune sorcier était conscient du degré de dangerosité de son expérience. Perdre ainsi la moitié de son sang pouvait le mener à sa propre mort. Il savait cependant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et une froide détermination se lisait dans ses yeux émeraude. De petits tremblements agitaient ses mains. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son corps. Les deux elfes regardaient la vie s'échapper doucement de leur maître. Kreattur jugea que son maître avait perdu assez de sang.

- Harry Potter doit maintenant faire le tour du chaudron six fois en récitant la formule, indiqua le vieil elfe en lui tendant sa baguette.

Harry regarda le vieil elfe avec des yeux vagues. Une fatigue lancinante ainsi qu'un froid traître le parcourait. Difficilement, il se mit à faire le tour du chaudron en psalmodiant une incantation ressemblant à un chant. Il fit le tour toujours les poignets tailladés.

- Par le sang versé, par la pureté de la magie, par sa diversité, je te lie à moi ! Apparum Phoenix ! Phoenix secretum !

Durant l'incantation, Dobby avait disparu. A la fin du sixième tour, le sang versé ainsi que le chaudron réagirent. Le sang autour du chaudron s'évapora, créant une fumée écarlate opaque. Le chaudron s'était mis à fumer dangereusement. Un bruit strident se mit à éclater. Kreattur se boucha les oreilles. Harry n'en tint même pas compte. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Son corps tremblait. Il venait de s'effondrer. Mais il restait conscient. Il devait rester conscient pour assister à sa réussite.

Au Terrier, les parents Weasley avec leurs deux enfants et Hermione étaient encore à table. En ce jour qui aurait dû être joyeux, tout le monde affichait une tête morose. Depuis le départ de Harry, une certaine pesanteur régnait dans la maison. Personne n'était encore au courant du départ du jeune sorcier. Ginny défendait bec et ongles la position du jeune sorcier. Hermione avait bien tenté de la raisonner. Sans succès. Et depuis, la joie semblait avoir déserté la maison. Mr Weasley trouvait la situation intenable. Ginny se rendait compte que son dévouement envers Harry blessait son entourage. Elle faisait pourtant confiance à ses rêves. Elle savait qu'elle agissait dans le bon sens, même si elle ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. Son frère la regardait avec dégoût. Ses parents et Hermione la considéraient avec pitié. Et alors que l'après-midi débutait, un silence régnait à table. Ron ne put le supporter davantage.

- J'en ai marre, s'insurgea le jeune homme.

Tout le monde sursauta.

- Qu'il pourrisse dans son coin ! s'écria Ron.

- Ron, s'il te plaît ! supplia Hermione. Pas aujourd'hui. Tu ne vas pas encore chercher la dispute.

- Laisse Hermione. Mon frère n'est qu'un idiot. Je ne répondrais même pas car je me suis lassé de ses jérémiades infantiles, lança froidement la jeune sorcière.

- Les enfants ! intervint Arthur. Cette situation ne me convient pas, et Ginevra j'aimerais que tu reviennes à la raison. Te rends-tu compte du danger de la décision de Harry ?

Ginny souffla. De nouveau le même discours allait lui être répété. Alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise, signifiant par là qu'elle n'écouterait pas, un crac sonore se fit entendre. Les parents Weasley sortirent leurs baguettes. La peur se lisait sur leurs visages, comme sur ceux des jeunes sorciers. Une attaque des mangemorts fut la première chose à laquelle ils pensèrent. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant un elfe de maison. Les jeunes sorciers le reconnurent de suite.

- Dobby ! s'écrièrent les trois adolescents.

- Miss Weasley ! Vite ! Venez avec Dobby ! Harry Potter est en danger ! dit précipitamment le petit elfe.

La surprise passée, l'information atteignit le cerveau de chacun des sorciers. Ginny se précipita sur l'elfe.

- Dobby, que se passe-t-il ? Où est Harry ? demanda avec angoisse la jeune sorcière.

- Miss Weasley, Dobby n'a pas le temps de vous expliquer. Harry Potter s'est mis en danger pour vous protéger. Miss Weasley venez avec le pauvre Dobby.

- Très bien, emmène-moi auprès de lui ! ordonna la jeune sorcière.

- Ginny, non ! cria sa mère.

Trop tard. L'elfe et la jeune femme avaient disparu. Mme Weasley s'effondra en larmes. Mr Weasley était atterré. Hermione et Ron restaient comme figés. Personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer. Ce que tout le monde avait retenu était que Harry s'était mis en danger. Mais pourquoi l'elfe de maison était venu requérir l'aide de Ginny ? Cette question leur vint directement.

Harry était toujours au sol grelottant. Son sang continuait à s'échapper de son corps comme sa vie. Kreattur regardait la suite des événements. Il avait voulu intervenir mais Harry lui avait ordonné de rester à sa place. Donc Kreattur attendait. Une fumée de plus en plus opaque envahissait la pièce. Le sang évaporé autour du chaudron s'était mélangé avec la fumée du chaudron. La couleur de la fumée devint brillante. Une fumée aux couleurs variées cachait désormais la vue à toutes les personnes présentes. Le bruit strident continuait et prenait de l'ampleur. Harry fixait toujours le chaudron, rempli d'un espoir fou. Son esprit restait concentré sur cette unique pensée. La fumée se mit d'un coup à contracter et à rétracter vers le cœur du chaudron. Le jeune sorcier put enfin revoir le chaudron. Le chaudron brillait intensément, blessant les yeux hagards du jeune sorcier. Le cri strident se transforma en un chant mélodieux provenant du cœur du chaudron. Des gerbes de flammes bleus et or surgirent du chaudron comme un volcan en éruption. Elles touchèrent Harry. Les blessures à ses poignets se refermèrent. Surgissant au milieu des flammes, un magnifique oiseau couleur bleu-nuit apparut. Il déploya ses magnifiques ailes. Harry avait réussi. Il ferma les yeux sur cette dernière image. Il n'entendit pas la voix de Ginny qui avait assisté à la fin du rituel, tétanisé.

Dobby et Ginny étaient apparus à l'entrée la pièce secrète. Ils n'avaient pu rien voir à cause de la fumée. Et le cri strident leur avait percé les tympans. Puis la fumée s'était dissolue pour rejoindre le cœur du chaudron. Ginny avait alors vu un Harry complètement nu et affaibli. Elle avait voulu se précipiter mais son attention se reporta sur le chaudron quand elle avait entendu le chant. Et l'oiseau de ses rêves était apparu. Elle sut qu'il s'agissait d'un phénix. Un phénix bien différent de Fumseck. Puis elle avait reporté son attention sur Harry qui s'était évanoui. Elle avait hurlé son prénom en se précipitant vers lui, bousculant au passage Kreattur.

- HARRY ! HARRY ! Allez réveilles-toi ! pleura la jeune sorcière. Dobby, vite une couverture. Et apportes-moi quelque chose pour faire tomber sa fièvre. Harry, qu'as-tu fait ?

- Miss, Harry Potter va très bien, la rassura Kreattur.

- Toi ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je parie que tu as tenté de l'empoisonner. Je m'occuperais de …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car le mystérieux phénix poussa un cri. Il vint se poser près du jeune sorcier. Dobby réapparut dans un crac sonore avec une couverture et couvrit le corps du jeune homme. Un calme envahissait tout le monde alors que le phénix se remettait à chanter. Ginny se sentit hypnotisée par le chant. Elle dorlotait la tête de Harry qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Un sourire de tendresse était apparu sur le visage du jeune sorcier. Sourire que la jeune sorcière n'avait jamais vu. Le chant s'interrompit. Ginny sembla sortir d'un réveil éveillé. Le phénix était perché sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle regarda Dobby.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Chez Harry Potter. Dans sa maison.

- Sa maison ? Square Grimmaurd ?

- Non, la maison de Harry Potter. Mais Miss Weasley n'en verra pas plus car Harry Potter ne l'a pas permis à Dobby.

- Pourtant cette pièce fait bien parti de la maison, informa Ginny.

- Pas exactement. A cause de la magie employée, l'environnement magique a changé. Cette pièce est maintenant en dehors de l'environnement magique de la maison de Harry Potter. Grâce à ça, Dobby a pu venir chercher Miss.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu viens de me dire, mais Harry ne peut pas rester ici. Et Pourquoi es-tu venu me trouver ?

- Parce que Dobby a entendu quand vous avez défendu Harry Potter après son départ. Dobby a perçu votre amour. Miss était la seule personne à pouvoir aider Harry Potter.

- Et lui que fait-il ici ? Comme toi ? demanda Ginny.

- Nous servons Harry Potter.

- Dobby commet une grave erreur. Harry Potter sera très fâché à son réveil, indiqua le vieil elfe.

Dobby s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le phénix se mit à crier à nouveau. Le silence revint. Ginny regarda le magnifique et mystérieux volatile.

- Et lui ?

- Il est le phénix de Harry Potter, informa Kreattur. Harry Potter a pris beaucoup de risques. Harry Potter est un puissant sorcier.

- Et ça te fait plaisir. Harry Potter est un imbécile, oui, s'emporta Ginny. Bon, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Dobby, tu peux nous ramener au Terrier ?

Le phénix émit un nouveau cri. Il disparut avec le corps du jeune sorcier dans une gerbe de flammes bleu et or. La jeune sorcière poussa un cri de surprise. Dobby lui prit la main, et ils transplanèrent. Kreattur transplana à leur suite.

Au Terrier, la plus grande confusion régnait. Molly pleurait tandis que Arthur écrivait une lettre au directeur de Poudlard. Ron promettait mille morts à l'encontre de Harry Potter. Hermione tentait de le calmer désespérément. Au moment au Mr Weasley finissait sa lettre, un prodigieux phénomène se produisit. Au cœur d'une gerbe de flammes, Harry Potter apparut avec un magnifique oiseau. Tout le monde cria de surprise. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny apparaissait avec Dobby. Kreattur apparut derrière eux. Mme Weasley se précipita sur son cher enfant pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle examina sa fille sous toutes les coutures. Après un examen consciencieux, la tristesse fit place à la colère. La sorcière, rouge d'avoir trop pleuré, devint encore plus rouge si possible. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, l'oiseau se mit à crier, toujours perché sur le corps du jeune sorcier. Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles. Le phénix s'interrompit. Il s'enflamma pour disparaître. A la place, un tas de cendres apparut. Un petit oisillon maigrelet et repoussant apparut. Il poussait de petits cris.

- Incroyable ! Fantastique ! s'exclama Hermione. Un phénix !

Les sorciers avaient bien reconnu le volatile. Ginny se dégagea des bras de sa mère et se campa devant les deux elfes.

- J'exige des explications, ordonna la jeune sorcière. Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? Et à quelle sorte de rituel magique ai-je assisté ?

Les deux elfes regardèrent leurs pieds. Ginny ne comptait pas se contenter de ce silence.

- Répondez ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Kreattur et Dobby ne peuvent pas répondre. Harry Potter nous a ordonné de ne rien dire ou de rien faire deviner sous n'importe quel prétexte, expliqua Kreattur.

La surprise passée, Hermione intervint car elle connaissait le caractère fougueux de son amie.

- Ginny, je vais leur parler. Par contre, il faudrait emmener Harry dans sa chambre, suggéra la jeune sorcière.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda narquoisement Ron. Il n'y a qu'à le jeter dehors.

Grossière erreur de la part du jeune sorcier. Mme Weasley oublia sa colère contre sa fille pour la retourner contre son fils.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, je te savais sans cœur, mais là tu dépasses les bornes. Une réflexion de ce genre, et tu verras qui dormira dehors, à la diète, jusqu'à la fin des vacances, invectiva la matriarche.

Ron blêmit d'un coup. Il ne dit plus un mot par la suite. La colère de Mme Weasley ramena un semblant d'ordre.

- Que quelqu'un l'amène dans sa chambre. Et cette fois, nous prévenons le directeur, décida Molly.

A l'énoncer des intentions la sorcière, les deux elfes réagirent. Kreattur détruisit la lettre de Mr Weasley. Dobby se jeta sur le corps du jeune sorcier.

- Kreattur et Dobby ont ordre de protéger Harry Potter. Et Albus Dumbledore ne doit pas être au courant. Si la noble dame Weasley avertit Albus Dumbledore, Kreattur et Dobby disparaîtrons avec Harry Potter, le prévint l'elfe.

La réaction de l'elfe surprit tout le monde. Sauf Hermione qui connaissait l'affection de l'elfe pour son ami. Elle réagit instinctivement.

- Dobby, pourquoi ne devons-nous pas avertir le directeur ?

- Parce que Albus Dumbledore est un mauvais sorcier. Il a obligé Harry Potter à entreprendre …

D'un claquement de doigts, Kreattur fit voler Dobby à travers la pièce. L'elfe s'écrasa contre la porte.

- Dobby devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue. Si la dame prévient Albus Dumbledore, Kreattur et Dobby partiront sur l'heure.

Le comportement des deux elfes intriguait tout le monde. Mais les paroles du petit elfe posaient beaucoup de questions. Qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait avoir découvert sur le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Arthur se décida.

- Ecoutez, jusqu'au réveil de Harry, nous ne dirons rien. Mais j'attends des explications. Cette comédie a assez duré.

- Seul Harry Potter pourra vous parler. Kreattur et Dobby sont tenus par leur fidélité à Harry Potter, indiqua l'elfe qui se relevait péniblement. Maintenant Dobby va monter coucher Harry Potter et son phénix. Pauvre Harry Potter.

Tout en pleurnichant, le petit elfe fit léviter le corps et disparut avec celui-ci dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux.

- Kreattur va poser certains sortilèges pour protéger la maison. Ainsi Kreattur sera averti si l'un d'entre vous tente ou pense à avertir Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieil elfe disparut. Les sorciers étaient abasourdis. Le mystère entourant Harry Potter prenait une tournure qui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé, Ginny osa une pointe d'humour.

- Pour un anniversaire, il est réussi. Même Fred et Georges n'auraient pas fait mieux.

Les regards se dirigèrent vers la jeune sorcière.

- Ben quoi ? Au moins c'était animé, dit-elle avec aplomb.

- Ma chérie, tu nous ramènes Harry dans un piteux état avec deux elfes et un phénix. Il n'y a pas là de quoi rire. D'ailleurs où étais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dobby m'a dit que nous étions chez Harry.

- Square Grimmaurd ? demanda Ron.

- Non, non. Dobby m'a dit que nous étions dans la maison de Harry. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il était venu me chercher car … l'environnement magique avait changé. J'ai rien compris.

- Ginny, tu es sûre de toi ? Il a parlé d'environnement magique ?

- Oui. Et puis j'ai vu Harry qui était évanoui prés d'un chaudron doré. Il était allongé au sol. Et le phénix de mes rêves est apparu du cœur du chaudron. Ensuite nous sommes revenus. Mais de ce que j'ai vu, Harry a pratiqué un rituel magique.

- Ma chérie, tu as bien dit un chaudron d'or ? demanda Molly.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête. Mme Weasley se mit la main devant la bouche avec effroi. Des histoires lui revinrent à l'esprit. Mr Weasley respirait maintenant difficilement. Leur réaction n'échappa à l'œil exercé de Hermione.

- Mme et Mr Weasley, que se passe-t-il ? Savez-vous quelque chose ?

Les deux parents se regardèrent, gênés d'avoir été surpris comme des voleurs.

- Maman, papa, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ecoutez les enfants, j'ai peur de ce que je vais vous dire, indiqua pesamment Arthur en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

- Chéri, ce ne sont que des on-dit. Personne n'a été capable de réussir ce rituel. Ce n'est qu'une légende.

- Oui, comme la Chambre des Secrets, dit ironiquement Ron. Alors, quel rituel a accompli Harry qui vous fasse si peur ?

- Ron ! le réprimanda Hermione.

- D'après les dires de Ginny, Harry aurait réussi à se lier avec un phénix grâce à un certain rituel. Mais c'est impossible. Il faut réunir des ingrédients extrêmement rares, et surtout il faut se vider de plus de la moitié de son sang.

Cette information horrifia les jeunes sorciers. Ron pâlit alors que Hermione se sentait défaillir. Ginny accusa le coup même si son expression reflétait la peur.

- Comment ? Comment Harry a-t-il pu obtenir ce genre d'informations ? Et comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda Hermione dans les bras de Ron.

- Comment ? Voilà bien la question, rétorqua Molly avec désespoir. Quant à nous, vous devez le savoir, nous sommes liés à la famille Black à divers degrés. Et la famille Black était réputée pour ses connaissances dans diverses pratiques de la magie noire. A l'instar de la famille Malefoy. Et une légende courrait comme quoi ils avaient trouvé le moyen de s'approprier un phénix. Cependant, il s'est avéré au fil du temps que cette légende était infondée. Mais je ne peux pas croire que Harry ait réussi à obtenir les renseignements nécessaires par son parrain.

- Peut-être pas par son parrain, mais par un vieil elfe aigri, proposa Ron.

- Aigri. Je ne pense pas. La fidélité de Kreattur envers Harry est au contraire surprenante, dit Hermione. Non il y a autre chose, je le sens. Depuis son arrivée, ce sentiment ne me quitte pas. Et Ginny, j'aimerais comprendre comment tu as reconnu ce phénix. Tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué. Mais là, c'est de Harry que nous parlons.

L'adolescente souffla du nez. Elle leur décrivit ses rêves de ces derniers temps. Si les révélations de la jeune sorcière surprirent, elles n'eurent que peu d'effet. En peu de temps, trop d'événements choquants s'étaient produits. Au moins certains éclaircissements avaient été mis en lumière. Et une vive discussion commença à laquelle Mr Weasley mit fin.

- Ca suffit. Tout le monde se calme. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je vais prévenir A…

Mr Weasley se retrouva d'un coup cloué sur son siège. Kreattur apparut.

- Kreattur vous a prévenu. Si quelqu'un parle à Albus Dumbledore, nous disparaîtrons. Harry Potter a besoin de repos. Kreattur ne permettra pas que du mal soit fait à Harry Potter.

Et le vieil elfe disparut de nouveau. Mr Weasley fut libéré.

- Papa, je te conseille de tenir compte de cet avertissement. Mieux vaut que nous respections cette demande. Et au moins nous aurons Harry sous notre toit pour le surveiller, dit malicieusement Ginny.

La réflexion de la jeune sorcière reçut l'assentiment des sorciers rassemblés. Une certaine frayeur pourtant s'était installée.


	14. 14  Doutes

Bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs,

En ce samedi ... maussade, le chapitre 144 est publié pour vous apporter un peu de soleil. Bien grand mot quand on y pense sérieusement avec un Harry plus froid que jamais. La famille Weasley est complétement perdue, et les amis de Harry sont plus que perplexes. Sauf Ginny qui est heureuse de revoir son cher sorcier. Quant au phénix, hé bien, il ne sera pas là pour faire potiche. Ainsi le résumé est fait.

Avant de répondre aux reviews, je remercie les personnes qui prennent le temps d'en laisser car nous avons dépassé **ensemble les 100**. Alors merci beaucoup. Maintenant réponses :

**Klaude** : comme tu le dis, Harry est bien protégé avec ses elfes, mais aussi avec son phénix. Ginny fera plus que l'observer, elle va en abuser, tu verras pourquoi. Ron va prendre du poil de la bête et se réveiller tardivement. mais tout ça reste à venir.

**Ronald92** : la fidélité des elfes est très importante pour moi. et dans mon histoire, ils jouent un rôle très important. ils sont pratiquement au même niveau que les amis de Harry, voire plus.

**Minutsu** : sur ce coup là, tu t'es lâché ! lol je suis ravi que la loyauté des elfes te plaise. c'est vrai que Harry devrait apprendre à se contrôler face aux dragons, mais ceux-ci adorent jouer avec le jeune homme pour lui montrer ses contradictions. et par la suite, ça sera explosif ( rire sardonique ). Ginny, elle va jouer un rôle de médiatrice en plus de le contrôler. tu le verras dans ce chapitre. et elle va s'imposer qui ne plaira pas à Harry. quant à la ramener du bon côté de la barrière, il faudra attendre. Dumby, pour le moment, est trop occupé.

**Mikamic** : c'est vrai que le rituel magique n'était pas simple. et la rencontre avec le second dragon n'est que le prélude à de nouvelles rencontre avec d'autres créatures magiques.

**Asherit** : tu m'étonnes qu'il assure Kreattur. les elfes ont une réelle place dans mon histoire. ce ne sont plus de simples esclaves. et ils seront prêts à tout pour soutenir Harry.

**Busard** : je suis content de constater que beaucoup de personnes apprécient le vieil elfe. ça prouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal avec lui. et oui, tu verras dans ce chapitre comment la famille Weasley va gérer cette situation. ainsi que les amis de Harry.

**Xylion** : tout s'emballe et ce n'est pas terminé. et d'autres surprises viendront ponctuer cette histoire.

**Shinobi** : Ginny n'est pas la seule qui permettra à Harry de ne pas succomber du côté obscur. même si la potion lui a permis d'améliorer son corps, je voulais qu'il lui reste quelque chose de significatif, sinon il aurait été trop parfait. et puis il y a de la magie derrière cette imperfection. tu verras plus tard.

**Eternel** : ravi de voir que tu as rejoins le club des reviewers de cette fic. je te rassure, je ne l'abandonnerais pas. et je compte sur toi pour me laisser à l'avenir des reviews.

**Maximilien** : tu sauras le nom du phénix dans ce chapitre. et tu apprendras encore d'autres choses.

Ainsi s'achève la pause réponse. Continuez à me suivre et laissez-moi d'autres reviews. Maintenant bonne lecture !

Ciao ! A mercredi !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

14 – Doutes

Durant deux jours, le Terrier connut une grande effervescence. Au cours de ces jours, avec l'aide des elfes, Mme Weasley, Ginny et Hermione se relayèrent au chevet de Harry pour lui administrer toutes les heures une potion afin que le jeune homme retrouvât la quantité de sang perdu. Deux jours où Ron se sentit exclus, affichant sa mauvaise humeur. Deux jours où Mr Weasley fut surveillé par les elfes. Deux jours où la famille dut jouer la comédie quand les membres de l'ordre passaient. Deux jours où personne ne se rendit compte de l'arrivée des hiboux de Poudlard avec la liste des fournitures scolaires. Deux jours où Hedwige s'occupa du minuscule oisillon. Deux jours d'une intense activité.

Par un beau matin d'Août, Harry se réveilla enfin. Le jeune homme avait la bouché sèche. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. La lumière du soleil lui picota les yeux. Il respira calmement, se remémorant les souvenirs de ce qui s'était produit. Il se rappela soudain la réussite de son rituel. Il se redressa d'un coup, rejetant la couverture qui le couvrait. Une chaude couverture de laine qu'il reconnut inconsciemment. Il chercha ses lunettes autour de lui. Une porte s'ouvrit. Il distingua une silhouette floue. Automatiquement il chercha sa baguette.

- Alors, l'Elu est enfin de retour parmi les vivants ? J'avais parié que tu serais mort.

- Ron ? C'est toi ? Où suis-je ?

- D'après toi. Tu es chez mes parents. Et ce sont tes elfes qui t'ont amené ici. Voyez-vous ça ? L'Elu avec des esclaves. Un vrai Malefoy, dit sarcastiquement l'adolescent roux.

- Epargnes-moi tes sarcasmes. Si tu veux te battre, je suis ton homme.

- T'es pas bien. Si je touchais, ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de tes cheveux, je connais une furie rousse qui m'étriperait. Mais dès que nous serons seuls tous les deux, nous réglerons nos comptes, promit Ron.

- Ron, Ron, tu me déçois. J'ai d'autres dragons à mater que toi. C'était un accident. Admets-le et passes à autre chose. Comme par exemple Hermione.

- Ne mêles pas Hermy à ça, s'énerva Ron.

- C'est Hermy maintenant. Vous êtes devenus intimes à ce point ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est succombée après tant d'années de frustration, se moqua Harry.

- Je te préviens, ne me cherche pas. Si tout le monde se félicite du retour du héros, moi par contre …

- Ron, je connais la rengaine. Tu me l'as déjà sorti en quatrième année. Tu devrais arrêter de me prêter des intentions que je n'ai pas.

- Pourquoi ? Monsieur est trop noble ? Pourtant d'après les dires de tes elfes, tu ne t'es pas très bien conduit dernièrement, Monsieur j'agis seul dans mon coin pour sauver tout le monde. Quel … altruisme, dit Ron avec toute l'ironie possible.

- Le jour où tu perdras un membre de ta famille, ou même Hermione, on verra comment tu réagiras, rétorqua avec amertume Harry. Quant à mes elfes, ils vont m'entendre.

- Ca sent la testostérone par ici. Et pourquoi Ron devrait me perdre ? demanda Hermione du haut de l'escalier.

Ron se retourna, paniqué. Il devint cramoisi. Harry s'imaginait la tête de son ami, même sans ses lunettes. Le jeune sorcier répondit.

- J'essayais de lui faire comprendre à quel point ta perte serait douloureuse si il t'arrivait quelque chose. Il ne comprend pas encore les notions de douleur ou de perte. Et comme ta vie lui est chère à un haut niveau dans son cœur torturé, je devais lui ….

Le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron se jetait sur lui. Grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, Harry évita l'attaque en bondissant de côté et en jetant le drap sur l'adolescent roux qui s'y empêtra. Le jeune homme se dressait fièrement.

- Je peux continuer Ron ? Je te remercie. Donc je lui ai expliqué que les élans de son cœur à ton égard lui permettraient de mieux appréhender mes choix. D'ailleurs, il serait bon que vous vous expliquiez. Je sais que Ron est long à la détente, mais Hermione, si tu ne fais pas le premier pas, espérant de sa part, tu perds ton temps.

- La ferme Harry, dirent les deux amis en même temps.

Ron apparut de dessous le drap, rouge de colère. Hermione rougissait superbement. Ginny fit son apparition sur ces entrefaites. Elle remarqua rapidement que la situation était tendue.

- Je parie que Harry vous a mis mal à l'aise. Harry, c'est bon si je m'approche ? Je ne veux pas que tu m'étrangles à nouveau.

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas. L'adolescente s'approcha en toute confiance. Elle lui tendit ses lunettes et sa baguette. Mettant ses verres, la vision du jeune homme s'améliora grandement. Et sentir sa baguette lui fit un grand bien. Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit sa chouette avec son petit invité. Harry s'approcha pour voir l'oisillon qui piaillait joyeusement. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit la cage pour prendre le petit volatile. Entre les mains du sorcier, l'oisillon se transforma pour retrouver sa taille d'adulte. Le magnifique phénix se mit à chanter. Il se percha sur l'épaule gauche du jeune sorcier. Harry lui caressa le plumage avec attention. Il le détaillait avec minutie. Les yeux de l'oiseau mythique l'intriguèrent. Ils étaient verts avec des iris d'or. Il avait un regard hypnotique. Les adolescents le détaillaient de même.

- Je vous présente Bladeck, mon phénix.

Le phénix pencha la tête comme pour les saluer. Il s'envola de l'épaule de Harry pour se poser sur la tête de Ginny. Avec son bec, il appuya sur le front de la jeune sorcière. Une vive lumière éclaira le front de l'adolescente. Les jeunes sorciers purent voir les trois points bleus apparaître sur son front. Bladeck retourna sur l'épaule de Harry. Ginny se frotta le milieu du front.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ? Et c'était quoi cette lumière ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais trois points bleus formant un triangle viennent d'apparaître sur ton front, répondit Harry.

- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ça non plus. J'espère juste que je ne devrais pas les porter en permanence, se lamenta la jeune sorcière.

- Tu nous expliques, dit Harry.

- Ah c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant.

Et Ginny raconta de nouveau sa propre histoire. Le jeune homme était atterré. Apprendre que la jeune sorcière avait été désignée pour être la gardienne de son cœur lui paraissait inconcevable. Il ne voulait pas croire à cette histoire. Une froide colère s'empara de lui.

- Je refuse, dit catégoriquement Harry. Je me fiche de ce que tu as pu voir ou entendre dans tes rêves, mais tu n'auras rien à voir avec mon histoire. Non mais qui croirait une histoire pareille ?

- Je te trouve mal placé pour parler ainsi, Monsieur qui a une connexion directe sur l'esprit de Voldemort, indiqua Ron. Bien que j'avoue que je suis d'accord avec toi. Et franchement, je ne serais pas d'accord pour que tu sortes avec elle.

- Et de quel droit Monsieur se permettrait-il de juger de mes choix ? demanda fortement Ginny. De toute façon, mon choix est fait depuis des années, je te signale. Et je viens de rompre avec Dean. Donc désormais je suis libre comme l'air. Et je te choisis Harry.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, n'étant pas sur ses gardes, l'adolescente se jeta dans les bras de Harry et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il était aussi surpris que ses amis. Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Hermione souriait d'amusement. Le comportement de son amie était prévisible. Elle connaissait depuis longtemps les sentiments qui animaient la jeune sorcière. De son point de vue, ce revirement de situation permettrait de contrôler Harry. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Mme Weasley apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Si la surprise fut grande, elle fut vite remplacée par la frayeur. La sorcière aimait sincèrement Harry. Elle le considérait comme l'un de ses enfants. Cependant, le comportement du jeune sorcier de ces derniers temps ne lui inspirait plus autant confiance.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé, tu n'es pas une fille de mauvaise vie, souligna durement Molly. Et Harry, je te prierais de ne pas t'approcher de mon enfant à l'avenir.

Les jeunes sorciers regardèrent la mère Weasley. Ginny se détacha de Harry lentement. Pour une fois, l'adolescente ne répliqua pas. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Harry ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Je serais ravi de respecter votre demande, répondit le jeune homme tout sourire.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Maintenant descendez, le déjeuner est servi.

Et la sorcière tourna les talons sans refermer la porte. Ron avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Avec enthousiasme, il suivit sa mère. Hermione vit combien son amie souffrait de l'injustice dont elle était victime. Et la réponse de Harry faisait souffrir encore plus l'adolescente. Hermione lui entoura les épaules et lança un regard noir envers son ami. Harry leva les épaules et sortit. Ginny le regarda avec tristesse. Hermione caressa les cheveux de son amie, en signe de réconfort. Mais Ginny n'était pas une sorcière à se laisser abattre. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son amie et la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Hermione comprit. Les deux jeunes sorcières sortirent.

Dans la cuisine, la table était dressée. Kreattur avait aidé Molly pour la préparation du repas.

- Harry Potter est debout. Kreattur est content de revoir le jeune Harry en pleine forme.

- Je suis aussi content de te revoir, mon ami, dit chaleureusement Harry.

- Harry, pourrais-tu demander à … tes elfes de cesser surveiller Arthur ? Et demandes leur de prévenir Arthur que tu es réveillé. Nous devons parler.

- Kreattur, va voir Mr Weasley. Transmets-lui le message, s'il te plaît. Et continuez votre surveillance jusqu'à ce que les choses s'éclaircissent. Je suis certain que vous avez agi dans mon intérêt.

L'elfe disparut. Molly regarda froidement le jeune homme. Elle avait envie de mettre des claques au jeune homme pour plusieurs raisons. Malheureusement celui-ci n'était pas son fils. Il s'installa comme si de rien n'était table. Bladeck était toujours perché sur son épaule. Le phénix donnait l'impression de dormir. Ginny s'installa à côté du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci grogna. Ron s'installa au bout de la table. Hermione s'installa au coin droit de la table. Molly servit tout le monde dans un silence pesant. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Kreattur réapparut et annonça que Mr Weasley serait présent pour le repas du midi et qu'il avait pris son après-midi. Ron souriait encore plus. Pour une fois, le jeune homme ne faisait pas attention à ce que contenait son assiette. Harry mangeait très calmement. Ginny regardait sa mère avec une froide colère. Hermione se sentait étrangère. A la fin du repas, Harry annonça qu'il remontait dans sa chambre.

- Non, tu restes Harry. Et tu vas m'obéir. Tu es sous mon toit, et tu vas suivre les règles de cette maison, s'écria autoritairement Mme Weasley. Les autres peuvent s'en aller.

Aucun n'osa bouger de sa place. Harry sourit d'amusement. Il décida de rester à sa place. Et la matinée se passa dans une ambiance tendue. Le jeune homme profita la situation pour méditer. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il rangeait ses pensées. Le phénix pénétra dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il était accompagné d'une magnifique jument blanche. Harry reconnut le patronus de Ginny. Il voulut l'expulser hors de son esprit, mais Bladeck ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Harry ouvrit les yeux avec colère. Son phénix se trouvait face à lui sur la table.

- Bladeck, si tu me poses le moindre souci, tu peux repartir de là où tu viens. Je ne t'ai pas invoqué pour que tu me dictes ma conduite, informa le jeune sorcier.

Ginny secoua la tête comme si elle se réveillait. Elle était toujours assise à côté de Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Et les trois points bleus sur son front brillaient. Molly la prit dans ses bras.

- Ginevra, éloignes-toi de lui, ordonna Molly.

- Non maman, avec tout le respect que je te dois. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me suis endormi.

Le jeune sorcier ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il fixait son phénix avec colère. Il entendit alors dans sa tête quatre gros rires caverneux qu'il reconnut. Sa colère amplifia d'un coup. Le phénix s'approcha du torse du jeune sorcier et posa son bec. Une vive lueur s'en échappa. Harry souleva son t-shirt pour constater qu'il avait trois points bleus identiques à ceux de l'adolescente.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à vouloir m'imposer vos décisions ? s'emporta Harry en se levant et en serrant les poings. Je n'ai besoin de toi que pour vaincre Voldemort. Dès que tout sera terminé, je te rendrais ta liberté, satané oiseau de malheur.

Les rires redoublèrent dans la tête de Harry. Le jeune homme se prit la tête à deux mains. Il se rassit et tenta de recouvrer son calme. Il était complètement coupé de la réalité. Ses amis pensaient qu'il devenait fou. Bladeck restait poster face au jeune homme. Harry se concentrait sur ses défenses mentales. Il faisait appel à son cerf et à sa biche. Les deux animaux accoururent pour expulser les esprits étrangers. Petit à petit, les rires cessèrent. Harry sentit qu'ils se retiraient de leur propre volonté. Le jeune sorcier haletait, retrouvant difficilement son souffle. Kreattur regardait son maître avec angoisse.

- Harry Potter, Kreattur peut aider ?

- Si tu pouvais expliquer à cette espèce de volatile qui est le maître ?

- Harry Potter a invoqué un phénix, une créature légendaire et immortelle. Kreattur ne peut pas aider Harry Potter. Bladeck soumet Kreattur. Bladeck est trop puissant pour Harry Potter.

- Je croyais que c'était à moi que tu étais soumis, lui rappela Harry.

- Kreattur est soumis à Harry Potter car nous partageons le même environnement magique. Mais Bladeck a choisi Harry Potter. Bladeck est maître de Harry Potter sur tous les environnements magiques existants.

- Dobby et toi ne m'avaient jamais parlé de ça. Et ce n'est écrit nulle part.

- Harry Potter ne trouvera pas ce genre de renseignements car personne ne les connaît. Quand Bladeck s'est lié à vous, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Dobby et Kreattur ont compris.

La mauvaise humeur de Harry s'intensifia encore. Ce maudit volatile ne le laisserait donc pas agir contre son gré. Il frappa du poing sur la table. Il ne contrôla pas sa force. Une fissure creusa un fin sillon le long de la table. Les sorciers sursautèrent. Ils avaient assisté à toute la scène sans émettre le moindre mot. Et le temps était passé comme s'il avait été arrêté. Midi sonna. Mr Weasley rentra. Dobby apparut. Il se précipita sur Harry. Mr Weasley ne se montra pas aussi réjoui.

- Harry Potter ! Dobby est si content de revoir Harry Potter.

- Moi aussi Dobby, dit durement Harry. Maintenant que vous êtes rentrés, nous pouvons avoir cette fameuse discussion.

Mr Weasley prit le temps de se débarrasser de son manteau et de son petit chapeau melon marron. Il s'installa à table. Il contempla le phénix avant de prendre la parole.

- Les enfants, veuillez nous laisser. Et il n'est pas nécessaire de protester.

Aucun ne bougea.

- C'est bon Mr Weasley, qu'ils restent. Et puis ça fera rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle de Ron, se moqua Harry.

Le jeune homme ne releva pas. De toute façon, pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué la discussion, ainsi que les autres.

- Ginny, je ne crois pas que cela te concerne, dit Mr Weasley.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Et Bladeck m'apprécie beaucoup à l'inverse de Harry. Donc il me répétera à sa manière votre conversation.

Les parents Weasley inspirèrent profondément.

- Harry, tu nous déçois énormément. Et nous ne savons plus si nous pouvons te faire confiance, commença Mr Weasley. Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accomplir un pareil rituel ? Tu aurais pu y laisser ta vie.

- Arthur a raison, ta vie est trop précieuse, argumenta Molly. Tu ne peux pas la gaspiller ainsi. Tu représentes …

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Ce que je représente, c'est Voldemort et Dumbledore qui l'ont décidé. Et je sais ce que je fais. Quant à ce rituel, je connaissais les risques. Et si vous voulez savoir comment j'ai pu l'accomplir sans être repéré, disons que j'ai découvert des maîtres en magie particuliers. Et si cela vous pose problème, je peux partir maintenant. Je pense d'ailleurs que ce serait la meilleure solution.

- Albus Dumbledore t'a placé sous notre responsabilité, lui rappela Arthur.

- Rectification Mr Weasley. Il m'a placé sous votre surveillance en prétextant mon amitié avec Ron. Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi qu'il ne vous a pas interrogé sur moi à chaque fois que je reprenais les cours. Dites-moi qu'il ne vous a pas questionné sur la fréquence de mes cauchemars, sur ce que j'avais pu dire, pu penser et tant d'autres choses.

Les deux parents baissèrent soudain les yeux. Alors qu'ils voulaient réprimander Harry, celui-ci retournait la situation à son avantage.

- Et je parie qu'il vous a toujours dit qu'il agissait ainsi dans mon intérêt. Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais vous êtes des moutons. Dumbledore et Voldemort ont plus de point commun que ce que vous pensez.

- Harry, comment oses-tu les comparer ? s'écria avec effroi Molly. Le professeur Dumbledore a toujours agi pour le plus grand bien de la communauté.

- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de l'interroger pour connaître les raisons exactes qui l'ont poussé à ne pas arrêter Voldemort lors de la première guerre ? Ah oui, je sais Voldemort est pratiquement immortel. Et j'insiste sur le pratiquement.

L'information choqua l'assistance. Où Harry voulait-il en venir ? Le jeune sorcier continua dans sa lancée. Toute la rancune agglutinée se déversait.

- Si comme vous le dîtes il avait agi pour le bien de tous, il aurait agi différemment, et j'aurais toujours ma famille. Mais voilà, cet esprit supérieur n'a pas agi. Et pour cette année, il compte me donner des leçons particulières. Leçons dont je suis sûr d'avoir découvert la nature. Alors qu'il lui a fallu attendre maintenant pour se décider, je n'ai eu besoin que d'un mois pour avancer. Et pourtant je ne suis pas aussi brillant que ce grand sorcier, cracha Harry.

- Non Harry, tu n'aurais pas découvert le secret de Voldemort ? interrogea Hermione.

- Toujours aussi intelligente, ma chère Hermione. Alors pour la morale, vous repasserez, dit Harry en s'adressant de nouveau aux parents Weasley. Et au cas où vous l'oublieriez, nous sommes en guerre. Et comme je suis la principale cible de Voldemort, il vaudrait mieux que personne ne m'approche. Je vous fais peur à cause de ce que j'ai fait, sachez que vous devriez plus craindre pour votre vie car nous risquons de perdre la guerre à cause de la grande intelligence de Dumbledore. J'ai donc décidé d'agir avec mes propres moyens. Vous n'avez plus confiance en moi, pas de problème. Avec un peu de chance, cela épargnera vos vies. J'ai eu mon lot de morts. Et autre point, vous ne vous êtes jamais interrogé sur la manière dont Dumbledore dirigeait l'ordre. Vous demander de distribuer des tracts, de surveiller certains sorciers ou de vous donner des missions de peu d'envergures. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais proposé aux membres d'apprendre plus de magie ? C'est étrange alors que moi j'ai dû apprendre à des élèves à se battre pour les mettre au même niveau. Je vous conseille de réviser votre jugement sur les agissements de Dumbledore.

Le discours du jeune homme cloua le bec de tout le monde. Harry venait de remettre en cause tout le bien que la plupart des sorciers pensait du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Harry eut un sourire satisfait.

- Maintenant la question qui se pose à vous est de savoir qui croire. Un sage parmi les sages dont l'intelligence aiguisée ne vous fait pas confiance. Ou alors un jeune sorcier qui a le toupet de douter du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Mais quel que soit votre choix, sachez que je ne vous dévoilerais rien. Du moins dans mon propre intérêt. Car il me reste des zones d'ombre à découvrir.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas y parvenir seul, intervint une Hermione au bord des larmes.

- Tu ne m'as pas bien compris Hermione. Je ne suis pas seul. Je me suis trouvé d'autres maîtres. Par exemple, grâce à eux, je maîtrise parfaitement l'occlumancie. Avec Rogue, la chose était impossible. Personne ne peut plus pénétrer mon esprit. A part ces maudits dragons millénaires et Bladeck. Et là j'apprends la legilimancie. Alors que dis-tu de ça ? Et je me débrouille très bien en potions comme dans divers domaines, se vanta le jeune sorcier.

Mr Weasley avait relevé la tête quand Harry parla des dragons millénaires.

- Harry, as-tu vraiment rencontré les dragons millénaires ? Les quatre dragons de tant de légendes sorcières. Il paraîtrait même que l'un d'eux était le coursier du grand Merlin.

- Je ne sais pas si l'un d'eux a connu Merlin, mais ils sont très vieux et très puissants. Et ils me cassent bien les oreilles à rire dans ma tête. Et j'aimerais bien que cela cesse, dit Harry en haussant la voix.

Bladeck se mit à chanter dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Les esprits millénaires se retirèrent.

- Merci, ça me donnait mal au crâne. Donc voilà. A vous de voir. Suivant votre choix, je resterais ici jusqu'à la fin de mes vacances. Mais pour l'année prochaine, je ne reviendrais pas. Si je suis encore vivant, bien sûr. Et là encore, je vous conseille de demander à Dumbledore. Allez va, je suis de bonne humeur. Histoire de vous montrer ma bonne foi. Durant la bataille, il y avait bien une prophétie. Une prophétie me concernant Voldemort et moi. Je ne sais pas si vous avez interrogé le directeur, et si vous l'avez fait, il a dû répondre dans le vague. Mais je suis grand prince, je vous la révèle. Elle m'annonce pour affronter Voldemort avec un pouvoir qu'il ignore. Et pour finir, elle dit qu'aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre vit. Et si vous ne me croyez, demandez au directeur qui l'a connaît depuis longtemps puisque je la tiens de sa bouche. Le professeur Trelawney l'a faite devant lui. Pour une fois, elle était utile, dit sarcastiquement Harry.

La nouvelle plongea les parents Weasley dans un gouffre de désespoir. Leur confiance en Albus Dumbledore était ébranlée. Ils ne parvenaient pas à admettre tout ce que le jeune sorcier leur avait appris. Il regardait le jeune homme sans le voir. Mme Weasley se mit à pleurer en silence. Le sourire méprisant de Ron avait disparu pour laisser place à la consternation. Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Et Ginny pleurait intérieurement. Elle se devait de se montrer forte pour rester avec le jeune sorcier.

- Puisqu'il semble que je vous ai ouvert un peu les yeux, il va vous falloir du temps pour vous en remettre. Par contre, c'est un luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre. Je me bats pour sauver vos vies et la mienne. Et donc j'explore différentes voies, même la magie noire. Et je dois ce corps à celle-ci. Mais j'explore d'autres voies. Et là j'ai faim. Il faut que je me nourrisse. Kreattur, Dobby, aux fourneaux, je vais vous aider. Avant, poser certains sorts sur la maison que je puisse utiliser la magie. Vous n'avez qu'à vous servir de Bladeck pour agir plus rapidement.

Alors que Harry se levait, les trois créatures disparurent. Elles réapparurent une minute plus tard. Harry agita sa baguette. Un feu s'alluma dans le four. Kreattur et Dobby s'occupèrent d'éplucher légumes et autres condiments. Du garde-manger, Harry fit venir d'épais morceaux de viande qu'il jeta dans une grande poêle. Le jeune sorcier adorait cuisiner. Et il jetait ses sorts avec une aisance qui surprit tout le monde. En moins de quinze minutes, le dîner fut prêt. Et en quantité. Le jeune sortit par magie assiettes et couverts. La table fut dressée avec maestria. Mme Weasley fut impressionnée. Le jeune homme reprit sa place.

- Bon appétit ! lança-t-il.

Et il commença à manger. Les elfes assurèrent le service. Ils restèrent debout aux côtés de leur maître. Leur attitude agaça le jeune sorcier.

- Je vous signale qu'il y a deux plats pour vous aussi. Je sais que ce n'est pas chez moi, mais je vous ordonne de vous installer à table et de manger avec nous.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent avant de prendre place. Ils étaient obligés d'obéir. Le silence continuait de régner. Remarquant que personne ne touchait à son assiette, Harry s'énerva.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas empoisonné. J'ai l'habitude de faire la cuisine, la seule chose que j'ai apprise de ma famille moldue. Et avec deux elfes à mon service, j'ai pu apprendre de nouveaux menus.

Se regardant les uns les autres, les sorciers hésitaient. Ginny se décida rapidement. Elle prit une bouchée de son repas. Elle crut défaillir. Harry surpassait sa mère.

- Mais … c'est absolument divin ! Tu es incroyable. Tu cuisines mieux que maman. Sans te vexer. Et c'est tellement raffiné. Ça fond dans la bouche.

L'estomac de Ron ne résista pas à un tel compliment. Il goûta timidement une première bouchée avant de se jeter sur son assiette par la suite. Et le repas put enfin commencer. Tout le monde félicita le jeune homme. Mr Weasley en profita pour relancer la conversation.

- Harry, quelles sont tes intentions futures ?

- Continuer à m'entraîner davantage et retourner à Poudlard. Au moins serais-je certain d'apprendre ce que je veux. Et cela empêchera Voldemort de me chercher inutilement.

- Non je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Je sais. Je tuerais Voldemort, le moment venu, dit froidement Harry. Mais il souffrira avant. Quant à vos enfants, je ne peux pas répondre pour eux. J'aimerais mieux qu'ils me lâchent. De même que toi Hermione.

- Je te réponds tout de suite, tu rêves. Et réfléchis un peu. Tu n'as pas confiance en Dumbledore. Mais tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache ce que tu fabriques. Le comportement de tes elfes a été très clair. Si tu te sépares, tu lui mettras la puce à l'oreille. Et il te surveillera. Et surtout tu ne pourras pas continuer ton entraînement en paix. Et je te conseille de te reprendre. Car ton comportement colérique finirait par t'attirer une attention que tu ne désires pas.

- Et pour Ginny, que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Ron.

- Quoi Ginny ? Elle va poursuivre sa petite vie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une histoire d'amour sur les bras. Ça ne m'apportera que des problèmes.

- Heu je vous signale que je suis là. Je peux répondre par moi-même. Je suis concernée d'une manière ou d'une autre, dit fermement l'adolescente. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une histoire d'amour. Pourquoi ? Parce que Monsieur ne veut pas que je meure comme son parrain. Parce que Monsieur ne veut pas que … Voldemort l'apprenne. Et si je m'amusais à le crier sur les toits. Que ferais-tu ?

- Ginevra Mo…

- Maman, c'est bon. J'ai affronté des mangemorts, et je te signale que toute la famille est dans la ligne de mire des mangemorts. Ne sommes-nous pas des traîtres à notre sang ? Et j'aimerais avoir le choix de décider avec qui je veux défendre ma vie. Et je choisis Harry. Et je te choisis par la même occasion, que tu le veuilles ou non. De toute façon j'ai la bénédiction de ta mère. Et nous sommes liés par ton phénix.

- Comment ça lié ? demanda Mr Weasley.

- Je ne vais pas répéter à la fin. Mes rêves. Et nous venons de découvrir que Harry a les mêmes signes étranges au niveau de son cœur que moi.

Et elle posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme. Aussitôt Harry sentit une tendre chaleur envahir son cœur. La voûte de ses sentiments s'ouvrit pour laisser exploser ses vrais sentiments envers Ginny. Il dut faire preuve d'un incroyable contrôle pour les renfermer. Et Ginny le sentit.

- Ainsi, malgré tes belles paroles, tu es encore capable d'aimer. Et je suis la clé de ton cœur. Mais alors ça veut dire que j'ai de l'emprise sur toi, dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Harry sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. D'un coup Ginny lui faisait peur. Et cette peur n'échappa à personne. Même Ron le comprit. Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'esclaffer bruyamment. Il était plié en deux.

- L'Elu a peur de ma sœur. Ma sœur est la clé de ton cœur. Oh non c'est trop drôle. J'étais contre, mais rien que pour revoir cette tête, je t'autorise à sortir avec ma sœur.

Harry ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie. Il aurait voulu répliquer, mais il fut devancé. Hermione s'était levé et se dressait devant Ron.

- Tu trouvas ça drôle, hein ? Alors prends ça.

Ron s'attendait à recevoir un sortilège en voyant son amie sortir sa baguette. Il resta sans voix et devint rouge quand Hermione déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser rapide. Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était certain de rêver. Il avait l'air ailleurs. Et il se mit à bégayer des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Maintenant vous êtes à égalité, dit Ginny avec humour. L'ahuri bégayeur et le colérique fragile. Comme c'est touchant.

Les parents Weasley se sentaient dépassés par la situation. Ils se demandaient sérieusement si Harry n'avait pas jeté un sort sur la maison. Tout le monde devenait fou.

- Ginny, je ne veux pas que tu suives Harry, ordonna Mr Weasley. Et il ne semble pas d'accord non plus. Même si tu crois que …

Il fut interrompu par le chant de Bladeck. Le phénix montra aux parents le rêve de Ginny où elle entendait la mère de Lily. Harry le vit aussi. La vision ne dura qu'une minute. Les parents étaient effarés.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait interroger l'intéressé, indiqua ironiquement Ginny.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit avec véhémence le jeune homme. Si vous croyez que j'ai eu le temps de me préoccuper de ce genre de choses, vous vous trompez. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces fadaises. C'est comme cette histoire avec Voldemort.

- Harry, je te préviens, parles encore de nous comme de fadaises, et je t'ouvre le cœur, le prévint Ginny avec un sourire inquiétant.

Le jeune sorcier ressentit à nouveau cette sueur froide. Les pauvres parents se retrouvèrent devant le terrible choix que Harry leur avait exposé – choisir entre Dumbledore et lui. Choisir de garder le silence. Choisir de faire confiance à L'Elu malgré leurs doutes. La guerre était déclarée, et chacun devrait choisir avec qui s'allier. Voir leurs enfants choisir si jeunes les chagrinait. Et tant que parents, ils se devaient de les soutenir. Ils expirèrent le peu d'air qu'ils leur restaient.

- Très bien, Harry, nous te faisons confiance. Mais si tu blesses nos enfants, tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici. Et nous te considérerons comme un ennemi au même titre que Tu-Sais-Qui. Nous te confions leurs vies, dit tristement Arthur.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'il voulait se préparer seul à affronter Voldemort, il se retrouvait en charge de ses amis. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir voulu Bladeck. Ginny était ravie et embrassait sa mère. Ron ne parvenait toujours pas à revenir sur Terre alors que Hermione lui tapotait la main ou lui faisait de l'air. L'après-midi était bien avancé.


	15. 15  L'amour du risque

Salut tout le monde !

Je sais il est tôt, mais que voulez-vous ? Je rentre du boulot, et je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, en l'occurrence le 15. Harry n'en a pas fini avec ses amis. Il est difficile de se débarrasser de pareils pots de colle, à croire qu'ils ont lancé un sort de Glu perpétuelle, sans rire. lol Et Ginny est de loin celle qui agace le plus. Pauvre Harry ! Comment s'en sortira-t-il ? ( rire ironique ) Pour vous mettre en bouche.

Reviews :

**Mr. Review** : Welcome ! je ne me tenterais pas à répondre, mais merci de te signaler. alors n'hésites pas à l'avenir.

**Minutsu** : beaucoup de questions qui anticipent sur l'avenir de cette fic. sachant que j'ai de l'avance, ne pense pas que je vais te répondre. il ta faudra patienter pour avoir tes réponses. Sinon, c'est sûr qu'entre Ginny et les autres, Harry n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. D'autres se rallieront à lui, mais pas de la même façon, tu verras plus tard.

**Klaude** : pauvre Harry. mais pour Ginny ça ne sera pas simple non plus.

**Sissi72-friend** : enchanté de faire ta connaissance. à l'avenir, j'espère que ta présence sera constante. et voilà la suite avec ce chapitre.

**Ronald92** : ton voeu est exaucé !

**Busard** : ah ça, pour lui faire peur, elle lui fait peur. et il fera tout pour la décourager. A c'est vrai que Ron est vraiment passé ailleurs à la fin du chapitre. il fallait une petite pointe d'humour. je trouve que je l'utilise trop pour ça, non ?

**Best280** : c'est sûr que maintenant que les élues du coeur sont là, fini de jouer. bon les tensions avec la famille Weasley ne sont pas effacées pour autant, je te rassure, ce chapitre en sera la preuve. quant à la future rencontre avec les dragons, ça ne sera pas aussi drôle que ça, bien que tout dépend du point de vue hihihihi.

**DameAuréline** : Mes hommages ! Votre présence nous a manqué ! Tout choix comporte son lot de bonnes et de mauvaises actions, et Harry devra le supporter. mais pas que lui. pour le comportement des parents, j'ai essayé de me mettre à leur place. et surtout en tant de guerre, à qui faut-il faire confiance quand l'hypothétique sauveur est rempli de contradictions. le choix n'était pas facile, et quand les enfants s'en mêlent, la décision est plus difficile. Merci pour vos encouragements

**Mikamic** : Ginny prend l'importance qui était prévisible. mais je te rassure Bladeck jouera son rôle le moment venu. pour le moment je le laisse en retrait car il y aura toute une histoire derrière ça.

Le chapitre 15 est publié, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de prendre du bon temps avec cette lecture. Moi je vais au dodo.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

15 – L'amour du risque

Après le repas, le Terrier retrouva un semblant de normalité. Hermione était parvenue à sortir Ron de sa torpeur au bout d'une heure passée. Il vacilla le reste de la journée entre rêve et réalité. Ginny discuta avec ses parents. Et Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre pour ruminer. Une journée somme toute banale depuis le début de ces vacances. Au repas du soir, le jeune sorcier consentit à honorer de sa présence la table des Weasley. Il affichait un visage stoïque. Ginny se retint à grand peine de sauter au coup du jeune homme. Elle avait fini par convaincre ses parents d'accepter son choix. Le repas se révéla mieux animé. Mais Harry ne prononça pas une seule parole. La tournure que prenaient les événements mettait en péril ses propres projets. Il devrait veiller à la sécurité de ses amis. Il enrageait silencieusement. Il soupa plus rapidement que les autres pour monter se coucher. Il ne s'excusa même pas pour son comportement. Hermione le rejoignit après le repas. Au moment de frapper, elle entendit la voix de son ami

- C'est bon Hermione, entre.

La jeune sorcière pénétra dans l'antre du jeune homme.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- J'aimerais que tu voies les choses de notre point de vue. Le Harry que j'ai toujours connu a bien changé. Il s'est engagé dans une voie dangereuse. Et …

- Viens au fait, Ron doit t'attendre.

- Non, il plane encore un peu, comme disent les moldus. Le choc a été rude pour lui. Pour moi aussi quand j'y pense. Mais bon on parle de toi. Harry, peux-tu imaginer l'inquiétude des parents de Ginny ? Te rends-tu compte de l'image que tu renvoies alors que tu es l'Elu ? Crois-tu que ce soit vraiment ton seul choix ?

Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Hermione, tu me déçois. Crois-tu que je me soucie de mon image ? Si je me rappelle, j'ai été traité de fou, d'halluciné, de désaxé, et j'en passe. Alors mon image, je m'en fiche comme de ma première chaussette. L'inquiétude des parents de Ron et de Ginny n'est pas mon affaire. Ils n'ont qu'à tenir leurs enfants. J'ai été clair, je ne vous veux pas dans mes pattes. Mon seul choix. Attends que je réfléchisse. Voyons voir que je réfléchisse. Soit j'attends que Albus Dumbledore ne m'explique son plan à la dernière minute. Soit j'attends que l'un de vous ne se fasse tuer par mégarde. Soit, comme par magie, Voldemort décide de se rendre et attend que je meure de vieillesse. J'ai un large choix devant moi. Je crois que je vais continuer sur la voie que j'aie empruntée. Elle me semble plus aboutie.

Hermione ne savait pas par quel angle attaquer son ami. Elle se trouvait devant un être qui avait transformé sa peur en une violente envie de survivre. Survivre à tout prix. Elle le comprenait. Sa tête le comprenait. Mais sa tête lui disait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de son ami pour l'aider. Elle ne savait rien de ce par quoi il était passé. Harry était blessé trop profondément. Pourtant elle gardait espoir de le raisonner.

- D'accord Harry, je respecte ton choix. Mais que penses-tu de ma proposition. Si tu veux duper le directeur, il te faudra notre soutien. Tu ne peux pas ruiner d'un coup six ans d'amitié. Et le directeur n'est pas un imbécile.

- Non. Juste un vieux gâteux qui est imbus de sa propre intelligence. Et je compte bien lui faire comprendre qu'on n'utilise pas les gens comme des pions. Comme je l'ai dit, vous voulez le suivre, suivez-le. Mais ne venez pas pleurer quand la vérité éclatera. Ah, et autre nouvelle, tu pourras demander aux parents de Ron d'interroger ce cher Albus sur sa blessure à la main droite. Là encore il évitera la question alors qu'elle me concerne.

- Harry, qu'as-tu découvert sur Voldemort ? Pourquoi as-tu dit qu'il est immortel ?

- Pratiquement immortel. Il y a un moyen d'y parvenir. Et je …

Harry se mit d'un coup à réfléchir. Après tout, la proposition de Hermione pouvait lui servir. Si le directeur voulait lui donner des leçons particulières, elles avaient un but précis. Mais si Harry l'affrontait de front, il pourrait se rétracter. Ou lui cacher des informations importantes. Et si elles concernaient l'immortalité de Voldemort, le jeune sorcier avait besoin de ces informations. Harry commençait à entrevoir un plan de bataille.

- Très bien Hermione, tu veux me suivre, pas de problème. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dévoile tout. Par sécurité je t'entraînerais. Ton cerveau pourrait m'être utile, indiqua Harry.

- Et pour les autres ?

- Les autres ? Quels autres ? Ron m'en veut à mort. Et je veux Ginny loin de moi.

- Je t'en veux, mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de laisser Hermione s'engager seule avec toi, dit Ron dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Hermione se leva et se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme. Ginny était aussi présente. La peur envahit à nouveau Harry.

- Harry, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Où tu iras j'irais. Et pas la peine de prendre cet air terrifié. Est-ce si terrible de m'avoir à tes côtés ?

Posant la question, l'adolescente se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Elle se déhancha de façon exagérée pour s'approcher du jeune homme qui transpirait. Il était apeuré. Et quand elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, le jeune sorcier ne réagit pas. Il vit dans les yeux de la jeune sorcière une détermination et un amour qui le terrifièrent. Se contrôlant difficilement, il dénoua les bras de la jeune sorcière et recula de plusieurs pas. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Ginny s'amusa de la réaction du jeune sorcier.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas lutter. Je vais te dire ce qui t'effraie tant. Tu n'as pas peur de me perdre. Tu as peur de te perdre toi. Ce que je représente te fait peur car je représente le bonheur que tu pourrais connaître. Et tu n'en veux pas car tu es convaincu que tu vas mourir.

Le jeune homme découvrait une qualité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas chez la jeune sorcière, la perspicacité. Harry reconnaissait beaucoup de qualités chez la jeune sorcière, mais la perspicacité de celle-ci le dérangeait. Il devait s'en tenir à ses résolutions.

- Ginny, je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit. L'expérience de la Chambre des Secrets ne te suffit pas. Tu veux de nouveau être la proie de Voldemort quand il apprendra que tu sors avec moi. Il t'a utilisé pour te rapprocher de moi, lui rappela Harry.

Les quelques bribes de souvenir qui lui restaient de sa première année la hantaient encore certaines nuits. Quand elle perdait confiance, il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars silencieux où elle luttait de toutes ses forces. Et à chaque fois ils se concluaient par la victoire de Voldemort et la mort de Harry. Elle ne s'en était jamais ouverte à qui que ce soit. Pas même à Hermione. Si elle voulait convaincre Harry de l'accepter, elle devrait être honnête.

- C'est vrai. Et s'il apprend pour nous deux, il m'utilisera pour t'atteindre. Veux-tu savoir encore une chose ? Il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars la nuit quand je doute. Et je te vois mort, allongé à mes pieds. Et pourtant j'accepte de te suivre et d'assumer mon amour pour toi. A l'inverse de toi, je n'ai pas peur. Ce que j'ai enduré m'a appris à être forte. Tu veux affronter Voldemort seul, excuses-moi mais tu rêves. Je serais présente à tes côtés. Et si tu veux me protéger, je te conseille de nous entraîner tous les trois. Et j'exige de connaître l'ensemble de la vérité.

L'expression de Ginny ne souffrait aucune réplique. Harry était estomaqué. Les deux elfes apparurent.

- Si Miss Weasley désire connaître la vérité, Dobby peut le lui dire, se proposa l'elfe.

- Et sous quelle autorité ? s'énerva Harry.

- Bladeck. Harry Potter, l'importance de l'environnement magique qui l'entoure. Harry Potter est lié à Bladeck. Bladeck est lié Miss Weasley. Miss Weasley est donc lié à Harry Potter. Par conséquent Miss Weasley peut commander à Kreattur et à Dobby, expliqua Dobby. C'est comme si Harry Potter était marié à Miss Weasley.

- De mieux en mieux. Tu as d'autres surprises du même style. Non mais que je sois averti. Car si je ne peux plus aller pisser tout seul, il faut me le dire tout de suite, dit vulgairement le jeune sorcier en prenant une moue dubitative.

- Et pourquoi pas ? lança Ginny par défi. Je pourrais ainsi te faire rentrer du plomb dans la tête par tes bijoux de famille.

La conversation prenait une tournure surréaliste. Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou intervenir. Hermione eut l'impression d'assister à un vaudeville. Elle pencha pour la solution de la sagesse.

- Ecoutez tous les deux, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon soir pour cette conversation. Ginny restera avec nous Harry. Et dès demain, tu nous entraîneras. Ginny, je te conseille pour le moment d'attendre. La nuit porte conseil. Bonne nuit Harry.

Hermione empoigna le bras de Ginny pour l'obliger à la suivre. Elle fit signe à Ron de les suivre. Il salua son ami et referma derrière lui. Harry congédia ses deux elfes, se changea et se coucha. Dire que Harry passa une mauvaise nuit eut été un euphémisme. Il ne s'endormit pas avant trois heures. Et une autre personne passa une mauvaise nuit. Elle s'endormit tout de même plutôt avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Ginny était bien décidée à apprivoiser ce nouvel Harry.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à son heure habituelle. Il appela Dobby pour disparaître chez lui. Il s'entraîna deux heures, boxant sur son sac pour se décharger de sa colère. Il reparut dans sa chambre en sueur et essoufflé. Ses elfes lui avaient rapporté ses vêtements. Il prit une serviette et se dirigea vers la douche en caleçon avec ses vêtements pendu sur son bras gauche. Au moment d'y entrer, Ginny en sortit dégoulinante encore d'eau, avec juste une serviette recouvrant son corps. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent surpris. Harry se ressaisit rapidement. Ginny continua à l'examiner avec un regard intéressé.

- Je peux passer ou tu veux m'accompagner ? demanda-t-il durement.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

Elle laissa le passage au jeune homme en se passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et en les faisant virevolter devant le visage de Harry. Un agréable parfum chatouilla l'odorat du jeune homme. Il humait encore le parfum alors que l'adolescente avait disparu dans sa chambre. Revenant à lui, Harry s'injuria et maudit la jeune sorcière. Au repas du matin, Molly annonça à tout le monde que la matinée serait consacrée à l'achat de leurs fournitures scolaires. Des membres de l'ordre les escorteraient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils s'y rendraient en véhicule sécurisé, prêté par le Ministère. Tout le monde devrait être prêt d'ici une heure.

A l'heure dite, la voiture se présenta. Deux personnes du Ministère attendaient à l'intérieur. La voiture était noire et longue. Elle ne payait pas de mine. Molly pressa les adolescents. En pénétrant dans celle-ci, Harry vit qu'elle avait été modifiée pour contenir pas moins de dix passagers sur deux banquettes arrière. Les deux personnes du Ministère ne furent pas bavardes durant tout le voyage. La voiture se gara devant le pub Le Chaudron Baveur, où Hagrid les attendait. Le demi-géant salua tout le monde avec joie. Après les salutations, il pressa tout le monde de rentrer dans le pub. Ils traversèrent rapidement l'établissement pour se retrouver devant le mur de briques qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. Avec son parapluie, il frappa les briques adéquates, et le mur disparut pour laisser apparaître le passage. La petite troupe traversa pour se retrouver sur le chemin.

- Bien, les enfants, on ne va pas s'attarder. On fait en premier les librairies, et après le magasin de vêtements. Il vous faut des tenues de soirée pour cette année.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Surprise.

- La dernière fois que j'ai eu droit à ce genre de surprise, c'était durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Alors très peu pour moi, dit Harry.

- Maman, on pourra passer au magasin de Georges et de Fred, proposa Ron.

- Nous risquons de prendre du retard sur l'horaire, s'inquiéta Molly.

- Ne vous angoissez pas Molly, je veille, la rassura Hagrid.

Depuis sa dernière visite, l'atmosphère du chemin n' avait pas changé, il y avait encore moins de gens que la dernière fois. Harry remarqua un fait qui le troubla.

- Qu'est-il arrivé au magasin de Ollivander ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Les mangemorts l'ont enlevé au début du mois. Vous n'avez pas lu la gazette. Ça a fait un tel scandale. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec les articles de Rita Skeeter, mais ce qu'elle a démontré avait pour une fois du bon sens.

Harry réfléchissait à ce qui avait poussé Voldemort à vouloir enlever le fabricant de baguettes. Il sortit sa propre baguette et la regarda. Et il se remémora les paroles de Dumbledore. Les cœurs jumeaux. Deux baguettes contenant chacune une plume de phénix provenant de Fumseck. Harry songea d'un coup qu'il devrait lui aussi régler ce petit problème. Harry passa à Gringotts où il salua les gobelins dans leur langue. Il fut accueilli comme un grand seigneur. Il retira une assez belle quantité d'argent. Il rejoignit la troupe, et les jeunes gens purent faire leurs courses. Ils se rendirent chez Mme Giusepe qui tenait une boutique de vêtements. Ils eurent la désagréable surprise de découvrir Drago Malefoy avec sa mère. Le jeune sorcier blond faisait des essayages. Harry proposa de changer de boutique immédiatement. Il ne tenait pas à se confronter aux sarcasmes du jeune sorcier. Il proposa la boutique suivante. Ils y entrèrent et une grosse dame les accueillit. Harry s'installa sur une chaise pendant ses amis faisaient des essayages.

- Harry, tu ne veux pas t'acheter une robe ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- J'irais dans le monde moldu, répondit doucement le jeune sorcier. Ils ont des vêtements plus adaptés pour ce genre de fêtes.

La sorcière n'insista pas. Molly avait bien compris que Harry était désormais indépendant. Et qu'elle ne pouvait pratiquement plus rien lui dire. Ils sortirent au bout d'une heure. Ils finirent ensuite par le magasin de Fred et Georges qui était bombé de monde. A l'image des jumeaux, le magasin était tape-à-l'œil. Le visage des jumeaux servait d'enseigne. En cette période de courses, le magasin se montrait prospère. Il était le seul sur le chemin. Son apparence extérieure était peinte avec des couleurs bariolées. En pénétrant dans le lieu, le potentiel acheteur passait dans un monde féérique et loufoque. Farces et attrapes en pagaille, petits lutins volants, stylos écrivant tout seul, des bruits suspects, divers petites explosions. Un univers à part dans ces temps troublés. Les jeunes sorciers s'extasièrent. Même Harry ne feignit pas pour une fois. Quand il était passé, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'examiner l'intérieur de la boutique. Et les jumeaux faisaient le show, vantant tel ou tel article. Ron lâcha la main de Hermione. Elle la lui rattrapa timidement. Fred et Georges approchaient.

- Bonjour ! saluèrent-ils. Que pouvons-nous pour vous ? Promo… Oh Oh !

Les deux frères venaient de voir les mains enlacées de Ron et de Hermione. Ron les cacha précipitamment.

- Georges, tu me dois cinq gallions.

- Fred, il me semblait que c'était trois.

- Ca suffit vous deux, dit impérieusement Ginny. Et moi je sors avec Harry.

- Ouais si on veut, répliqua amèrement le jeune sorcier.

Les jumeaux regardèrent le couple. Ils fixèrent leur mère qui leur fit un signe de tête, signalant qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre.

- Il va falloir nous expliquer tout ça. Tu sortais bien avec Dean. Et maintenant tu sors avec Harry qui a essayé de t'étrangler. Ron j'aurais cru que tu prendrais ton rôle de frère un peu plus au sérieux, reprocha Georges.

- Heu … vous voyez, beaucoup de choses sont passées depuis votre visite, répondit-il d'un air gêné en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- On voit ça. Mais Harry je te préviens, nous n'oublions pas. Et tu mérites quand même une vengeance, indiqua Fred.

- Vous voulez votre vengeance ! Avez-vous déjà vu la tête de Harry quand il a peur ? demanda malicieusement Ginny.

Elle posa sa main sur le cœur du jeune homme. Celui-ci recula de plusieurs pas avec un regard apeuré. Il regardait partout autour de lui pour être certain que personne n'avait vu. Il retrouva son calme. Les jumeaux affichèrent un large sourire alors que Mme Weasley secouait la tête de désapprobation.

- Ca marche comment ? demanda Georges avec convoitise.

- Je suis la gardienne de son cœur, leur chuchota-t-elle. J'ai une emprise totale sur lui.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent d'incrédulité avant d'éclater de rire. Harry ronchonnait. Fred lui entoura les épaules en riant.

- Harry, bienvenu dans la famille. Tu as choisi la meilleure d'entre nous. Bien que dans ton cas, choisir est un bien grand mot.

Et il lui mit une main sur le cœur. Au lieu de peur, une dangereuse colère bouillonnait à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

- Fred je te conseille de cesser ça tout de suite. Surtout si tu ne veux pas que je détruise votre magasin, conseilla Harry.

- Non, moi c'est Georges. Tu t'es encore trompé.

- Faux, tu es Fred. Bien que vous soyez jumeaux, vous avez des différences que je peux percevoir maintenant. Fred tu as un débit de voix plus rapide que Georges. Tu as aussi un tic. Tu as une légère tendance à bouger l'épaule droite quand tu prépares une mauvaise blague. Et quand tu rigoles comme maintenant, tu as tendance à avoir les paupières qui battent une seconde de plus que ton frère.

Les jumeaux cessèrent de rigoler. Ils fixèrent le jeune homme avec de gros yeux. Eux seuls connaissaient leurs différences. Et là Harry venait de leur décrire les tics les plus infimes de leurs personnes. Le jeune sorcier regarda autour de lui. Il se dirigea vers une étagère du magasin. Ginny le suivit. Ron et Hermione n'osaient pas trop s'aventurer. Ron paraissait trop gêné. Il était mort de peur. Hermione montrait un peu plus de courage. Elle tirait sur la main du jeune sorcier. Harry vit par une fenêtre Drago et sa mère. Son instinct lui souffla de suivre la famille. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique. Il appela Dobby et lui ordonna de surveiller la famille. L'elfe disparut. La visite de la boutique dura une heure. A la fin de celle-ci, les jumeaux remirent différents produits de leur invention au jeune sorcier. Molly pressa les jeunes gens. Le retour au Terrier fut joyeux. Harry ne participait pas beaucoup aux conversations. Quand ils furent entrés, Harry appela Dobby. L'elfe apparut devant tout le monde.

- Bon, Dobby racontes-moi.

- Le méchant jeune Mr Malefoy est devenu un mangemort. Il est allé chez Barjow et Beurk avec sa mère. Ils ont rencontré d'autres mangemorts. Le jeune Mr Malefoy a ordre de réparer une armoire à disparaître qui devrait leur permettre de pénétrer Poudlard durant l'année. Et le jeune Mr Malefoy était aussi intéressé par un collier maléfique, termina le petit elfe.

Les informations surprirent les sorciers. Molly crut défaillir. Son angoisse de mère revint au galop.

- Il faut prévenir le Ministère et les arrêter, dit-elle.

- Non, ça serait trop suspect. Ils n'ont rien commis de répréhensible. De plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux. Je me demande pourquoi Drago. Et je ne serais pas surpris si …

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Drago, un mangemort. La nouvelle était surprenante. Lucius en prison. Le fils prenait les rênes à la place du père. Voldemort devait avoir apposé sa marque lui-même. Donc il devait se trouver dans la maison des Malefoy. Mais pourquoi Drago ? Le jeune homme n'avait jamais montré un quelconque talent pour quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi lui confier la mission vouée à l'échec ? A moins de se venger de l'échec du père. Dans ce cas, Drago était condamné. Et ce collier, à quoi devait-il servir ? Harry faisait les cent pas. Il réfléchissait longuement.

- Tu vas t'arrêter de tourner en rond comme ça, l'interrompit Ginny. Et si tu nous faisais partager tes pensées.

- Ecoutez Mme Weasley, ne prévenez pas le Ministère. Inutile de risquer des vies inutilement. Pour l'instant, laissons-les agir. Mes elfes surveilleront Drago durant l'année. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort.

- A quoi songes-tu ? demanda Hermione.

- Je songe … à protéger Drago.

La révélation du jeune homme prit tout le monde de surprise.

- Là, je l'affirme, tu es fou, dit Ron. On parle de Malefoy, une sale fouine arrogante qui serait ravi de nous voir mort.

- Peut-être. Mais il y a peut-être moyen de tirer parti de cette situation. Car si Drago échoue, Voldemort le tuera. Sérieusement, je serais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne confierais jamais une mission d'une telle importance à un jeune sorcier arrogant. A moins d'être sûr qu'il échouerait. Et je le tuerais à la fin. Le fils paierait pour l'échec du père, déclara froidement Harry.

- Là, tu me fais peur, dit Hermione. Penser comme Voldemort. Harry, il faut que tu t'arrêtes.

- Oh arrêtez avec ça. Je réfléchis pour sauver votre peau. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma façon d'agir, vous pouvez dégager. Le sujet est clos. Bon je sors, il me reste quelques achats à faire.

Il détailla Ginny des pieds à la tête, enregistrant les plus infimes détails.

- Je vais me chercher deux smokings, et je te prends trois robes de soirée. Puisque nous devons jouer la comédie des amoureux, je te tiens à ce que tu me fasses honneur, lança Harry à Ginny. Hermione, tu pourras récupérer les affaires de Ginny, je suis sûr que tu sauras quoi faire. Et voilà le remboursement de vos achats Mme Weasley.

Harry donna à la sorcière pas moins de trente gallions. Et il s'accrocha Dobby. Ils transplanèrent. La sorcière regardait encore les gallions que le jeune sorcier venait de lui donner. Elle déposa l'argent sur la table.

- Ginny, pourrais-tu appeler Kreattur, s'il te plaît ?

L'adolescente s'exécuta. Molly remit la bourse au vieil elfe.

- Kreattur, pourrais-tu rendre cet argent à Harry ? demanda la sorcière en se retenant de pleurer.

- Kreattur ne comprend pas. Harry Potter vous a laissé cet argent pour vous dédommager.

- Je n'accepte pas la charité, pas à ce prix.

- Maman, t'es pas bien, s'emporta Ron. Si tu n'en veux pas, je le prends cet argent.

- N'as-tu donc aucun honneur ? Harry nous a traités comme des inférieurs. Je ne veux pas de son argent. Qu'il le garde, dit farouchement la sorcière.

Ginny était peinée de voir sa mère dans un pareil état. Le comportement de Harry était vraiment déplorable. Hermione se sentait désolée pour la matriarche. Et Ron cachait mal sa désapprobation. Harry rentra une heure plus tard. La table était dressée pour manger. Il faisait léviter trois housses de protection qu'il tendit à Ginny. La jeune sorcière dédaignât les trois housses de protection pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le jeune sorcier. Elle lui mit son poing dans la figure. Et à l'inverse de Ron, elle ne se cassa pas le poing. Le jeune homme tomba au sol en se tenant le nez. Il ne comprenait pas comment il se faisait qu'elle ait réussi à le blesser.

- Harry, je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu humilies ma famille comme tu l'as fait, tu comprendras que craindre pour ta vie n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je te ferais subir. Et tu seras dans un état si lamentable que j'offrirais moi-même ta carcasse à Voldemort, la prévint froidement Ginny. Dobby, montes ces affaires dans ma chambre.

L'elfe s'exécuta en silence. Il disparut avec les trois housses. Harry était toujours allongé au sol. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que l'adolescente puisse ainsi percer toutes ses défenses. Il se releva et se soigna. Il vit le regard attristé de Mme Weasley, et il comprit. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit place à table.

- Je m'excuse Mme Weasley pour mes paroles qui vous ont blessé. Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de vous rabaisser. Et quand cette histoire sera terminée, si je suis encore vivant, je ferais amende honorable.

- Je te remercie Harry, dit simplement Molly. Au moins tu sais encore reconnaître tes erreurs. J'ai donné l'argent à Kreattur.

Et elle servit le repas en silence. Harry avait pris la précaution de rester éloigné de Ginny qui le fusillait encore du regard. Après le repas, Harry décida de profiter du beau temps pour s'entrainer à la legilimancie avec ses elfes. Il s'installa derrière la maison. Dobby et Kreattur s'installèrent face au jeune sorcier. Harry inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour ranger ses pensées. Il se focalisa sur ses protections mentales. Et pendant une heure, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'atteindre l'esprit de son elfe. Il avait décidé de changer de tactique. Il avait décidé de faire le tour de sa protection magique. Malheureusement son cerf ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le jeune sorcier était perplexe. Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas traverser cette maudite barrière magique ?

- Harry Potter doit être patient. La magie de l'esprit est très complexe. Elle prend du temps. Dobby suggère à Harry Potter de faire un avec sa magie.

- Mais je fais un avec ma magie, non ?

- Pas totalement. Harry ne sait pas jusqu'à où sa magie peut s'étendre. En peu de temps, la magie de Harry Potter a connu beaucoup de changements. L'environnement magique de Harry Potter a changé. Harry Potter devrait envisager d'inclure Bladeck et Miss Weasley.

- Je m'y refuse. Je ne veux pas être affaibli. Déjà qu'elle peut m'atteindre même avec ce corps. Je ne peux croire que notre lien soit si fort. Et Bladeck ne semble pas d'un grand secours.

- Harry Potter ne devrait pas parler ainsi. Harry Potter blesse beaucoup de gens autour de lui, lui fit remarquer l'elfe.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. On arrête pour aujourd'hui. Je rentre pour me reposer un peu.

Le jeune homme fit le tour de la maison pour voir ses amis sur le perron de la porte. Sa mauvaise humeur s'intensifia. Il souffla bruyamment de mécontentement.

- Quoi encore ?

- N'as-tu pas dit que tu allais nous entraîner ? lui rappela Ron.

Harry sortit sa baguette.

- Placis figiis !

Un rayon de couleur mauve partit de la baguette du jeune homme en direction de Ron. Il ne réagit pas assez rapidement à l'inverse de Hermione qui fit apparaître son bouclier. Le rayon toucha le bouclier. Le sort éclata pour se transformer en une pluie fine tombant sur ses amis. Dès que les premières gouttes touchèrent les jeunes sorciers, ils se sentirent tout engourdis et se retrouvèrent figés. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette magie ? demanda paniquée Hermione.

- Magie coercitive. Attaque et défense dans un même sort. Un peu comme le Chauve-furie à un degré plus puissant. Vous ai-je dit que je pouvais le faire en informulé ?

- Libères-nous ! s'écria Ron.

- Fais-le toi-même. Première leçon, être toujours prêt à se défendre. Voyons comment vous allez vous sortir de ça.

Ginny ne disait pas un mot. Elle se concentra et formula l'incantation de fin de sort en remuant sa baguette. Elle libéra ses amis, à la grande surprise de Harry.

- Que croyais-tu ? Tu vis en moi comme moi je vis en toi. Tes sorts perdent un peu de leur intensité sur moi. Je te domine totalement on dirait, annonça fièrement la jeune sorcière.

Harry cacha son mécontentement de son mieux. Il passa entre ses amis et monta vers sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit. Il avait besoin de dormir. Bladeck était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre et dormait. Le voyant, Harry eut envie de désintégrer l'immortel oiseau. Il pestait contre sa propre faiblesse. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ses amis l'accompagnassent sur sa voie. Cependant, tout semblait vouloir se mette en travers de sa route. Ginny entra sans frapper.

- Alors, vas-tu te mettre à pleurnicher comme un lâche ?

- Oh la ferme, dit Harry en se relevant brusquement.

En deux bonds, il se retrouva devant la jeune sorcière et lui attrapa violemment les cheveux. Et la fixant droit dans les yeux, il l'embrassa rudement. Ginny ne répondit pas au baiser et se retenait de ne pas crier de douleur. Le jeune homme retira ses lèvres. Il la fixait durement.

- Alors, ça te plaît ? Voilà ce qui me permettra de survivre. Es-tu toujours aussi sûre de toi ? Vois-tu ce que tu aimes ?

- Et que dois-je voir exactement ? Un sorcier apeuré par son funeste destin. Un sorcier croyant se protéger et protéger ses amis derrière un masque de froidure. Et je devrais avoir peur. Tu es Harry Potter. Tu es celui qui doit nous sauver. Et je t'aime. Et tu m'aimes. Et même si tu fermes ton cœur, tu ne peux pas te mentir à toi-même. Malgré le masque que tu portes, j'ai bien vu que tu étais heureux quand je te faisais rire ou quand je te racontais ma vie avant ton départ précipité. Alors pas de ça avec moi. Et maintenant je te prierais de ma lâcher mon amour, lui dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

Ce contact électrisa le corps de Harry. Il lâcha immédiatement la jeune sorcière pour reculer.

- Je m'excuse, mais c'est impossible. Laisses-moi maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seul, dit doucement Harry en baissant la tête.

La jeune sorcière n'insista pas. Elle avait perçu la détresse du jeune homme. Elle le laissa seul. Harry se sentait désappointé. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre la vie de la jeune sorcière en danger avec cette histoire. Mais Ginny était prêt à prendre tous les risques, comme ses amis. Harry trouvait la situation intenable. Et il savait que ses amis ne lâcheraient plus l'affaire. Il souffla de désespoir. Bladeck se mit à chanter pour le bercer. Harry s'endormit sur ces pensées.


	16. 16  Le chant des phénix

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Allez le chapitre 16 est là et qui vous attend. Les vacances se terminent pour enfin pour nos quatre jeunes amis. On pourra dire qu'elles n'ont pas été de tout repos ( rire sadique ). Et donc il est temps de retourner à l'école. Mais comment vase passer cette rentrée ? Et l'année ? Et comment Harry va-t-il se comporter envers ses camarades ? Pour le savoir, venez lire ce chapitre qui vous fera mourir de rire. Moi personnellement j'ai beaucoup ri en l'écrivant, mais je ne suis pas objectif car je sais ce qui va se passer dans le futur de cette histoire. Ah être auteur, que des avantages ! lol

Réponses aux reviews:

**Busard** : je te remercie pour la remarque. c'est vrai que dans mes fics j'essaie de faire en sorte que les femmes aient un rôle prépondérant et soient les égales des hommes. et je me félicite que tu trouves ça bien. j'écris aussi des fics ne pensant à toutes les lectrices, je ménage les subtilités.

**Sheltan** : tu n'es pas loin d'avoir deviné, mais ce sera très compliqué. trop de personnes se mêlent de la vie de ce pauvre Harry. il est vraiment à plaindre.

**Klaude** : dans une certaine mesure tu n'as pas tort. mais Harry reste quand même maître de ses choix. tu le verras par la suite. et Ginny ne le manipule pas, elle se contente pour le moment d'être la gardienne de son coeur pour éviter qu'il ne sombre.

**Ronald92** : la suite est là. VAS-Y A FOND !

**Mikamic** : Ginny ne détruit pas les plans de Harry, elle le soutient dans ses choix. comme tu as pu le lire dans les chapitres précédents, elle vaut être de la partie. elle manque juste d'objectivité à cause de ses rêves et la nouvelle infrastructure magique installée entre eux. Le lien pour le moment ne marche pas dans les deux sens car Harry se refuse à s'avouer ses propres sentiments. il les a enfermé pour ne vivre qu'avec un esprit logique à l'inverse de Ginny qui s'épanouit totalement. et Harry n'est pas réellement piégé, il est juste trop maladroit pour gérer comme il faut son entourage. à suivre ...

**Sissi72-friend** : tu as de l'espoir ! ça va prendre beaucoup de temps ! toute une année.

**Houzel** : ravi de te voir. je sais, c'était un petit clin d'oeil. la suite, la voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre.

**Best280** : non ça ne sera pas sans mal. et tu le verras dès le premier soir de leur rentrée.

**Zaika** : la patience est une vertu. allez amuse-toi bien avec ce chapitre.

fini de répondre. Je vous remercie pour vos soutiens, et n'hésitez pas à faire de la pub autour de vous pour cette fic. bon il faut que j'avance car j'ai pris de retard sur cette fic, et il faut que je remette 15 chapitre d'écarts sinon il n'y aura plus qu'une seule publication par semaine, le week-end. Qui veut voir ça ?

Ciao !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

16 – Le chant des phénix

Quand Harry se réveilla de sa longue sieste, l'heure du souper approchait. Il remercia Bladeck qui vint se percher sur son épaule. Ce repos forcé lui avait permis de faire le calme en lui. Il avait maintenant l'esprit clair. Il entraînerait sérieusement ses amis. Il entendit des voix provenant de dehors. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir ses amis. Ginny et Ron disputaient un match entre eux. Hermione lisait comme à son habitude, un livre. Bladeck disparut pour apparaître sur la tête de Ginny. L'apparition déconcentra les deux joueurs qui s'écrasèrent au sol. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement. Bladeck disparut pour réapparaître sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. Harry lui caressa le plumage. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Il retrouva ses amis à l'entrée de la maison. Ron et Ginny fulminaient. Hermione secouait la tête de désespoir. Harry s'attendaient à leurs réactions.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, le seul coupable est Bladeck. Et mes elfes pourront vous le prouver.

Harry les convoqua. Les deux elfes apparurent. Bien qu'invisibles, ils avaient suivi toute la scène. Et ils la décrivirent dans ses moindres détails. Ron et Ginny restèrent dubitatifs. Ensuite, le jeune homme leur annonça ses intentions. A partir de ce moment, et jusqu'à la fin des vacances, la vie au Terrier parut plus agréable.

Durant cette période, les elfes furent peu présents au Terrier. Suivant le plan de Harry, ils retournèrent à Poudlard pour aider les autres elfes du château à préparer la rentrée. Les jeunes gens ne les voyaient que le soir. Pour montrer sa bonne foi, Harry décida de les mettre au courant de quelques unes de ses découvertes. Il ne divulgua pas ses informations sur Voldemort ou sur ses connaissances en magie. Il leur cacha aussi ses vols dans la Section Interdite. Il attendait la rentrée, et sa première leçon avec le directeur, pour juger. Il n'emmena pas non plus ses amis chez lui. Cependant, il les entraîna sévèrement. Il les faisait courir et leur apprenait ce qui lui-même avait appris en matière de magie coercitive. En fin de compte, une dizaine de sorts mineurs, suffisants cependant pour surprendre des sorciers moyens. Harry en était bien conscient. Au milieu de ce déferlement de magie, les couples de la maison vivaient leurs relations différemment. Hermione et Ron se sentaient extrêmement gênés l'un envers l'autre. Ron se montrait désormais poli, voire même galant au grand ravissement de Mme Weasley. Ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps. Par contre, le couple que formaient Harry et Ginny était bancal. Comme le faisait remarquer très justement Mme Weasley, le feu et la glace ne sont pas compatibles. Autant Ginny se faisait pressante, autant Harry l'ignorait. Hermione et Ron se trouvaient pris entre deux feux. Ron s'était décidé à reparler normalement à Harry et Hermione tentait de raisonner Ginny. Une vie ce qu'il y avait de plus banale au Terrier.

A part ces petits désagréments, il arrivait parfois que des membres passassent au Terrier pour donner des nouvelles. Généralement ils ne s'attardaient pas. Les membres étaient très actifs à essayer de recruter de nouveaux membres pour l'ordre. Le problème était que les gens avaient peur. Les disparitions continuaient malgré le recrutement intensif d'aurors. Des attaques se produisaient tant dans le monde moldu que dans le monde magique. La terreur était instaurée. Un soir, Mr Weasley rentra, exténué de son travail. Il avait une mine sombre.

- Chéri, que se passe-t-il ?

- Une famille de sorciers vient d'être tuée par les mangemorts. Le Ministère manque de moyens pour recruter. Les gens sont frileux à l'idée de s'engager. Le Ministre a tenté de rencontrer Albus Dumbledore, et la conversation a été encore une nouvelle fois houleuse. J'ai bien tenté de calmer les esprits, mais certaines paroles ont été dites. Et Dumbledore a …

Mr Weasley ne termina pas sa phrase. Il regardait Harry. Le jeune sorcier le regarda avec intérêt.

- Dites ce que vous avez à dire. Je suppose que je suis concerné.

- Rufus a demandé à ce que tu donnes une interview pour convaincre la communauté de rester soudée. Mais Albus s'est opposée à cette idée.

Harry trouva l'idée risible. Faire intervenir l'Elu pour rassurer la population. Quelle idée stupide, pensa le jeune homme.

- Harry, j'ai voulu interroger Albus sur son refus de soutenir les actions du Ministre, et il ne m'a rien répondu. Je te pose la question, quel secret cachez-vous ? Tu nous demandes de choisir entre Albus et toi, mais la situation se dégrade. Donne-moi une raison de croire en toi. Une raison que Dumbledore n'aurait pas dit à l'Ordre.

- Je vous ai parlé de la prophétie, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Avez-vous interrogé Dumbledore ?

- Il m'a répondu que la prophétie avait été détruite, et que donc personne ne la connaissait.

- A part lui, les personnes présentes et moi. Il veut avoir toutes les cartes en main. Il veut pouvoir me manipuler comme bon lui semblera au vue de la situation. Et sur Voldemort ? Les raisons qui le poussent à ne pas l'attaquer ?

- Il reste vague comme à son habitude.

- Alors que vous faut-il de plus ? Quand je sentirais la situation déraper, j'interviendrais à ma manière.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas en parler aux membres de l'Ordre ? demanda Ginny.

- Oh oui, excellente idée ! s'exclama Harry. Et tu leurs demanderas de suivre un ado de seize ans auquel vous n'accordez qu'une confiance mitigée. Super l'idée. Si t'en as d'autres dans le même style, je te conseille de les garder, dit durement Harry. Mr Weasley, la situation actuelle est préoccupante mais pas désespérée. Je suis sûr que Voldemort agit de cette manière pour évaluer les forces en présence. Il attend de voir qui s'opposera à lui. Personnellement, je n'agirais pas, du moins pas ouvertement. Et j'attends d'être de nouveau à Poudlard.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Je vais créer ma propre armée, annonça Harry. Et je sais où je trouverais mes renseignements.

La nouvelle scotcha tout le monde. Le jeune sorcier affichait un mystérieux sourire. Hermione devina les intentions de son ami.

- Harry, tu vas parler aux dragons millénaires, c'est ça ?

- Ils m'ont proposé leur aide, je ne vais pas cracher dessus.

A ce moment-là, il sentit une puissante présence dans son esprit. Immédiatement il invoqua son cerf et sa biche. Il ferma ses yeux pour se couper du monde. Une voix rugit dans sa tête.

- Harry Potter, ne te méprends pas sur nos paroles. Nous ne t'apporterons qu'un soutien mitigé. Nous n'interviendrons en rien dans cette guerre.

- Je le sais. Ce que je veux, c'est connaître quelles créatures seraient susceptibles de m'aider. Voldemort a avec lui des géants, des loups-garous, des détraqueurs, et il ne s'arrêtera pas là.

- Oui il a déjà une armée importante sans parler de créatures maléfiques dont tu ignores la présence comme les inferis. Tu sauras bientôt ce que c'est. Nous allons voir que ce que nous pouvons faire. Mais nous ne promettons rien. Et le moment venu, amènes-nous tes amis.

L'esprit partit. Harry n'aurait su dire à quel dragon il appartenait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le jeune sorcier affichait une mine mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Alors quelles nouvelles ? Vu ta tête, pas à ton goût devina Ron.

- Satanés dragons, ils vont et viennent comme si mon esprit était une bouche de métro. Ils vont se renseigner. L'un d'eux m'a parlé d'inferis. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hermione cria et Molly s'évanouit. Mr Weasley se mit à trembler. Au vu de leur comportement, Harry comprit que ce nom impliquait des créatures horribles.

- Hermy, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

- Les inferis sont des cadavres manipulés par un mage noir. C'est de la haute magie noire. De la magie extrêmement noire.

- Des cadavres. Hum … ça explique pourquoi il y a tant d'attaques et de disparitions, réfléchit à haute voix Harry. Et je suppose que tu ne sais pas comment s'en débarrasser.

La jeune sorcière secoua la tête. Harry appela Dobby. L'elfe apparut.

- Harry Potter, Dobby s'apprêtait à rentrer avec Kreattur.

- Je m'excuse. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu le mot inferis ?

A ce moment-là, Kreattur apparut. Il entendit la question.

- Kreattur peut répondre. Harry Potter a eu de la chance de ne pas les rencontrer. Pas comme ce pauvre Kreattur.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry interloqué.

- Harry Potter sait de quoi parle Kreattur, répondit Kreattur en indiquant le médaillon.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama avec effroi Harry.

Tout le monde put voir la sueur couler du front du jeune homme. Il se rendait compte des risques insensés qu'il avait pris. Il s'obligea au calme. Il reprit comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors Dobby ?

- Non, Dobby n'a pas souvenir d'avoir vu ce mot.

- Bon, je crois que je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Quand nous serons à Poudlard, il faudra que je change quelque peu mes programmes. En attendant nous continuerons comme d'habitude. Mr Weasley, le sujet est clos.

Ainsi les vacances du jeune sorcier avaient continué.

Harry se trouvait sur le quai de King's Cross avec la famille Weasley. L'effervescence régnait sur le quai. L'apparition du jeune sorcier avait créé l'émulation. Tous les sorciers chuchotaient sur son passage. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, tout le monde savait que le jeune homme n'était pas fou. Et tout le monde voulait voir l'Elu, le Survivant. Cette publicité agaçait au plus haut point le jeune sorcier. Autre détail qui faisait chuchoter sur son passage, Ginny Weasley tenait la main du jeune sorcier. Son visage respirait le bonheur. Elle était parvenue à convaincre le jeune homme deux jours avant la rentrée. La discussion entre les deux adolescents avait été retentissante. Seule l'intervention de Bladeck avait permis cet exploit. Harry affichait un visage contrarié. Derrière le couple phare, un autre couple alimentait les commentaires, Ron et Hermione. Personne ne croyait à la vraisemblance de ce couple. Trop de différences séparaient les deux jeunes gens. Les adieux avec les parents furent vite expédiés. Harry se dépêcha de dénicher un compartiment vide dans le Poudlard Express. Hermione et Ron durent disparaître pour accomplir leur devoir de préfet. Harry était appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage. Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat entrèrent dans le compartiment.

Luna Lovegood était une charmante jeune sorcière de la même année que Ginny. Elle était fine avec un visage gracieux. Ses cheveux étaient blonds. Cependant la jeune sorcière avait certaines particularités qui ne passaient pas inaperçues. Premièrement son accoutrement était toujours trop excentrique. Ensuite elle avait constamment un air rêveur sur le visage. Enfin, elle avait l'habitude de répéter les vérités de son père, vérité qui prêtaient à contestation. D'ailleurs Hermione la supportait difficilement à cause de ce trait. Neville Londubat était un jeune homme avec un visage un peu bouffi qui lui donnait un air poupin. Ses cheveux étaient bruns clairs. Il avait des yeux noisette et était à peine enrobé. Ses deux jeunes gens avaient participé à la bataille du Ministère avec leurs amis.

- Salut Harry ! Salut Ginny ! Je crois que les félicitations sont d'usage, dit Neville.

- Bonjour Ginny ! Bonjour Harry ! Heu... Harry tu devrais éviter de t'appuyer sur la vitre ainsi, tu vas écraser le Sphicter que tu portes sur ton épaule, conseilla Luna.

Le jeune sorcier regarda la jeune femme en se détachant de la vitre. Harry se demandait vraiment si la jeune sorcière voyait vraiment Bladeck ou si elle hallucinait encore. Luna avait un don pour deviner la vérité, même quand celle-ci était dérangeante.

- Harry, ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assois à côté de Ginny ?

- Fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne me déranges pas, répondit abruptement Harry.

Ginny lui envoya son coude dans les côtes. Harry sentit une vive douleur qui disparut tout aussi rapidement. Il reprit sa pause devant la vitre.

- Vas-y Luna, assieds-toi. Monsieur est grognon depuis ce matin. Il a du mal à accepter ses sentiments. Tu connais Harry, il est un peu soupe-au-lait. Mon frère a déteint sur lui.

- Ginny, c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu ? Ron et Hermione, dit Neville.

- Et oui. Après tant d'années à se chercher, ils se sont trouvés durant les vacances. Mais je ne vous raconte pas le temps que ça a pris, et tout ce qu'il a fallu faire, dit en riant Ginny.

Harry inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il avait pris cette habitude. Quand il ne voulait pas suivre une discussion, il inspirait profondément et s'entraînait à la legilimancie. Cet exercice lui permettait de se couper du monde. Tous ses sens étaient ainsi focalisés sur l'exercice de son esprit. Le jeune homme ne suivit pas un traitre mot de la conversation. Il ne remarqua pas le départ de Ginny, ni l'incident avec celle-ci. Il ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée de Hermione et de Ron. Il ne revint dans la réalité que quand Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue. Il sursauta, l'esprit en alerte.

- Ce n'est que moi Harry. Nous sommes arrivés. J'ai attendu que les autres se soient changés pour te sortir de ton esprit.

Le jeune sorcier hocha simplement la tête en remerciement.

- Un petit mot gentil de temps en temps ne t'écorcherait pas la bouche. Mais bon j'ai promis d'être patiente. Harry, écoutes-moi. Maintenant que nous sommes à Poudlard, il faut que tu te comportes normalement. Alors tu vas me faire un joli sourire sinon je te l'arracherais de force. Et tu sais que j'en ai le pouvoir.

Harry lui sortit un sourire forcé. Ginny sourit malicieusement.

- C'est un début. Allez, changes-toi.

Harry sortit de sa valise sa robe de sorcier de l'école. Il l'enfila prestement. Le couple sortit et rejoignit leurs amis qui les attendaient devant les calèches. Ron, Hermione et Ginny voyaient maintenant les si terribles chevaux de Poudlard. Harry s'approcha de la bête tirant leur calèche et lui caressa le haut du crâne. La bête se laissa caresser. Hagrid apparut.

- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je le vois docilement accepter une caresse sans demander un morceau de viande, indiqua Hagrid.

Harry cessa sa caresse. Et il monta dans la calèche. Hagrid ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune homme. Ainsi que Neville et Luna. Hagrid disparut au loin pour s'occuper de faire traverser les canots transportant les premières années. Les calèches se mirent en mouvement. Le voyage ne prit que de peu de temps avant de traverser les lourdes grilles du portail. Les calèches stoppèrent. En raison du retour de Voldemort, des mesures de précaution avaient été prises. Chaque élève était fouillé. Et le professeur Rogue s'occupait de cette tâche avec l'assistance du concierge de l'école, Rusard. En voyant le groupe d'amis, il cacha difficilement un sourire de plaisir. Quand Harry se présenta, un sourire sardonique se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur.

- Qui voilà ! Le grand Harry Potter, L'Elu. J'ose espérer ne pas trouver sur votre si noble personne un quelconque objet étrange.

Harry ne répondit pas. Le silence du jeune homme étonna le professeur ainsi que le regard calme de celui-ci. Le jeune sorcier agissait comme s'il n'était pas concerné. Le professeur Rogue était perplexe. Il passa sa baguette sur le jeune homme.

- Rien de suspect. Mais nous savons que Mr Potter excelle dans l'art de la dissimulation. Peut-être devrais-je fouiller vos affaires ?

Le jeune homme ne répondait toujours pas. Ginny lui donna un coup, et celui-ci se contenta de se retourner comme s'il ne la voyait pas. La jeune sorcière recula d'un pas.

- Mr Potter, je vous prierais de me répondre quand je vous parle.

Harry ne répondit toujours pas, ignorant le professeur. Severus devina le jeu du jeune sorcier.

- Vous ne m'impressionnez pas Mr Potter. Allez, passez !

Le jeune homme continua son chemin sans attendre ses amis. Ginny le rattrapa en courant.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait avec tes yeux vitreux, dit avec colère la jeune sorcière.

- J'essayais une nouvelle technique de legilimancie. Fermer mon esprit tout en restant concentré sur le monde extérieur avec seulement deux sens. Au début, on donne l'impression de ressembler à un zombie.

- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi. J'ai cru que tu avais subi un maléfice.

Leurs amis les rejoignirent. Ils finirent de traverser le parc pour pénétrer dans l'imposant château. Les élèves s'amassaient à l'entrée. Les six amis se frayèrent un difficile passage jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ils étaient noyés au milieu des autres élèves. Au moment où Harry posa un pied dans la salle, un merveilleux et mélodieux chant retentit. Le chant provenait de partout, à croire que l'édifice chantait. Le chant parcourrait l'ensemble de la propriété. Même les élèves de première année furent charmés et toutes les créatures vivant dans la propriété de l'école. Le silence s'était imposé pour écouter le merveilleux chant. Tout le monde vivait dans une totale béatitude et communiait en silence. Harry ne put se défendre contre la puissance du chant. Ginny se rapprocha instinctivement de lui. Elle posa sa main sur le cœur du sorcier. Aussitôt la voûte du cœur de Harry s'ouvrit, et ses vrais sentiments pour Ginny déferlèrent en lui. Il l'enlaça dans ses bras et lui donna son premier vrai baiser. Un baiser rempli de passion et de promesses. Un baiser qui les consuma. Et leur baiser dura le temps du chant. D'autres couples agirent de même. Certains élèves pleurèrent de joie, d'autres de tristesse. Quand le chant s'interrompit, chacun retrouva ses esprits. Immédiatement les défenses mentales de Harry se mirent en place. Il éloigna Ginny de lui comme s'il s'était brûlé. Même s'il parvenait à enfermer ses sentiments et ses pensées en moins de deux secondes, l'image du baiser le hantait. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il constata que tout le monde n'avait pas fait attention. Il fixa le directeur. Celui-ci avait des larmes au coin des yeux. Le jeune sorcier fut soulagé. Ginny se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'oreille de son sorcier bien-aimé.

- Maintenant je connais tous tes secrets, petit voleur. Et je connais l'identité de tes maîtres en magie. Je suis très surprise.

Harry grogna avant de retrouver une expression dure. Il regarda son épaule gauche. Il ne parvenait pas à voir son phénix, mais il se doutait de ce qui venait de se passer. Se retournant, Il vit Ron et Hermione qui continuaient à s'embrasser.

- Oh tous les deux, vous comptez nous pondre la descendance Weasley devant tout le monde, les rudoya Harry.

Les amoureux se lâchèrent, rouge de confusion. Neville pleurait en silence avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Luna avait toujours la même expression rêveuse. Les cinq gryffondors rejoignirent leur table. Des élèves les sifflèrent ou les saluèrent à leur passage. Harry sourit à peine. Il s'installa à la table en enjambant le long banc. Son humeur était massacrante. En le voyant, ses comparses abandonnèrent l'idée de lui faire la conversation. Ginny prit place à côté de son sorcier. Hermione et Ron s'installèrent en face. Quand les élèves eurent fini de s'installer, le directeur demanda le silence d'un signe de la main.

- Chers élèves, je suis content de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle année. Comme vous avez pu le constater, un évènement surprenant s'est produit pour saluer cette rentrée. Espérons que ce signe placera cette année sous le signe de la solidarité et de l'amitié. Avant de commencer les festivités, prenons le temps d'accueillir les premières années.

Une salve d'applaudissements salua le discours du directeur. Harry ne prêta pas attention à l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves. Ron se pencha au-dessus de la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ? chuchota Ron. Je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons donnés en spectacle comme ça.

- C'était comme si on nous avait hypnotisé, surenchérit Hermione.

- J'ai trouvé ça très … instructif, dit mielleusement Ginny.

Harry grogna à la remarque de son amie.

- Je vais répondre à la place de Monsieur Tire-La-Tronche. N'hésites pas à m'interrompre si je propose une idée stupide.

Nouveau grognement de la part de Harry.

- Comme vous le savez, Dumbledore a Fumseck qui le suit partout sur une infrastructure magique différente de la nôtre. Comme Bladeck avec Harry. Je commence bien mon chéri. Quand Harry a pénétré dans la salle, Bladeck et Fumseck se sont reconnus. Ils ont mélangés leurs chants pour se saluer. Un chant qui nous a tous atteint. Mon explication a été claire mon chéri ?

Nouveau grognement de la part de Harry comme réponse.

- Comment se fait-il que tu en saches autant ? demanda Hermione. Harry ne nous a jamais expliqué tout ça.

- Vois-tu ma chère Hermione, quand les phénix ont chanté, les défenses mentales de mon cher Harry ont fondu comme neige au soleil. Et quand il m'a embrassé avec passion, et quel baiser ! Le plus merveilleux, le plus tendre de toute ma vie ! Ah je disais. Oui, quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai eu accès à tous ses sentiments et à toutes ses pensées. Nous avons été un pendant tout ce moment. Et il est sûr que Monsieur a eu accès à toutes mes pensées et à tous mes sentiments. Désormais je connais le moindre de ses secrets, conclut triomphalement Ginny.

- Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort, marmonna Harry. Je te signale que Albus Dumbledore est un grand legilimens, et grâce à toi, il connaîtra mes plans.

- Alors il va falloir m'apprendre l'occlumancie, dit Ginny. Et à Ron et à Hermione aussi.

Harry se remit à grogner une nouvelle fois. La répartition était terminée. Le directeur demanda une nouvelle fois l'attention de tous les élèves.

- Bienvenu à nos nouveaux élèves. Je vous ai préparé un petit discours, mais il peut attendre la fin du repas. Bon appétit.

Des plats apparurent sur les quatre tables des différentes maisons. Ron saliva devant la profusion de nourritures. Il se servit comme cinq. L'appétit légendaire de Ron était connu de tous. Mais la stupéfaction fut grande quand les comparses du jeune sorcier constatèrent que Harry mangeait plus que son ami. Harry dévora trois repas de plus que son ami. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Harry surveillait la table des professeurs. Il vit le professeur Slughorn en grande discussion avec Dumbledore. Le professeur le vit et lui fit un signe de la main. Harry s'obligea à sourire et à lui rendre son salut. Le jeune sorcier vit le sourire satisfait du directeur. Hermione le remarqua aussi.

- Harry, tu ne nous a pas dit quelle matière enseignait le professeur Slughorn, remarqua Ron. De même que maman.

- Oh j'ai oublié de te le dire Harry, mais il m'a invité à participer à l'une des ces futures soirées, se rappela Ginny.

- Nous aussi, indiqua Hermione. Du moins, il me voulait moi. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'irais nulle part sans Ron. Mais je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, il avait l'air de me connaître.

- Tu dois cet honneur à Harry. Quand Harry a quitté Privet Drive avec Dumbledore, ils ont fait un crochet pour le recruter. Et Harry a vanté ta grande intelligence, se permit d'informer Ginny.

- Bon ça suffit là. Cette histoire me casse les noises, grogna Harry.

Le repas prenait fin. Les plats disparurent. Le directeur se leva pour demander une nouvelle fois l'attention des élèves.

- Maintenant que nous voici repus, je me dois de vous expliquer notre situation. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous avez été fouillés à votre entrée à Poudlard. Ces mesures ont été instaurées par le Ministère. Je m'y suis opposé, mais votre sécurité l'exigeait. Ensuite, des aurors patrouilleront nuit et jour dans l'enceinte du château. Donc il serait mal venu de surprendre des élèves en dehors de leurs dortoirs. Je sais que certains anciens ont pris cette habitude, ils devront y renoncer. Toutes ces mesures ont été prises car, comme vous le savez, Voldemort est de retour.

A l'évocation du nom du mage noir, tous les élèves sursautèrent à part la table des serpentards – dans leur grande majorité – et Harry et ses amis. Le directeur demanda à nouveau le calme. Un silence religieux se fit.

- Vous avez tort de vous effrayer à l'évocation d'un simple nom. La peur engendrée à ce nom n'est que celle que vous lui accordez. Voldemort est de retour, et notre communauté est en guerre. Je vous prierais de ne pas importuner les élèves ayant pris part à l'affaire du Ministère. Ensuite, pour vous aider à affronter plus efficacement les dangers à venir, je déclare la réouverture du Club de Duel qui avait été abandonné depuis trop longtemps. Deux nouveaux professeurs nous rejoindront d'ici peu. Professeurs que les anciens élèves ont eu le plaisir de connaître. Le club se tiendra deux fois par semaine, à la sortie des cours. Les jours n'ont pas encore été décidés. Après ces nouvelles peu réjouissantes, voici les bonnes nouvelles. Nous avons le plaisir de retrouver parmi nous le professeur Slughorn qui reprend son ancien poste, professeur de potions. Le professeur Rogue se voit attribué le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

A cette évocation, la table des serpentards se mit à applaudir bruyamment. Dans le reste de la salle, la consternation avait figé tout le monde. Le professeur Rogue saluait les élèves de sa maison. Harry ne réagit même pas à l'annonce. Le directeur reprit.

- Je suis heureux de constater un si vif soutien. Autre grande nouvelle, trois bals seront organisés au cours de cette année – le bal de Halloween, le bal de Noël et le bal de la Saint-Valentin. Donc d'ores et déjà, choisissez vos partenaires jeunes gens. Ensuite, les règles en vigueur restent les mêmes que les années précédentes. Interdiction de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite comme son nom l'indique, interdiction de se battre en duel dans les couloirs, et encore d'autres règles de bonne conduite que vous trouverez affichées sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge. Je viens de faire le tour de ce que j'avais à vous dire. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Dès demain les cours commenceront, et vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués au petit déjeuner par vos professeurs.

Le directeur se rassit alors que les élèves se bousculaient pour sortir. Hermione et Ron crièrent pour appeler les premières années. Les discussions portaient sur le discours du professeur. Harry en saisit plusieurs grâce à la finesse de son ouïe. Il remarque combien les élèves étaient plus préoccupés de savoir que le professeur Rogue serait le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry réfléchissait au moyen d'éviter de participer au Club de Duel. Il ne se berçait pourtant pas d'illusions. Il était certain qu'il serait bien obligé d'y participer. N'avait-il pas entraîné une partie des élèves de Poudlard l'année dernière ? Il souffla d'ennui en y repensant. Ginny et Neville le suivaient au pas.

Après avoir grimpé différents escaliers magiques, ils se retrouvèrent devant la Grosse Dame qui leur demandait le mot de passe. Les trois amis l'ignoraient. Heureusement Hermione et Ron arrivaient avec les premières années. Hermione divulgua le mot de passe. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame leur ouvrit le passage. Tous les élèves s'y engouffrèrent. Des cris d'exclamation surgirent de la bouche des premières années. Comme à son habitude, la salle commune des gryffondors était resplendissante et chaleureuse. Aux couleurs rouge et or de leur maison. Harry se laissa tomber sur un pouf, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation. Deux premières années s'approchèrent. Ginny eut le bon sens de les intercepter avant qu'ils ne s'approchent trop près. Des filles de la même année gloussèrent en voyant le ténébreux sorcier. Ginny n'en tint pas compte. Elle ne leur donnait guère de chances. Dès que Harry les aurait rudoyées, elles abandonneraient l'affaire rapidement. Ron s'assit à côté de son ami.

- C'est moi ou les premières années sont pires que nous à notre arrivée ici ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était à mille lieux de cet endroit. Il réfléchissait à ses possibilités d'action. Il songeait au moyen de s'entraîner en paix. Quitter tous les jours le château ne lui apparaissait pas comme la meilleure des solutions. Il devait trouver un moyen de se construire sa propre chambre, loin des autres élèves. Dès que les élèves seraient endormis, il convoquerait ses deux elfes. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand Ginny s'assit peu élégamment sur ses genoux.

- Mon chéri, je sais que de nous tous, tu es pour une fois celui qui réfléchit le plus, mais il va te falloir assumer tes responsabilités au sein de Poudlard.

- J'y ai réfléchi. Ginny, tu as du talent pour le Quidditch, c'est indéniable. Et si tu prenais ma place au poste de capitaine, proposa très sérieusement Harry.

- Très drôle. De toute façon je refuserais. Tu te dois d'assumer tes responsabilités. Tu es capitaine de notre équipe. Si tu démissionnais de ton poste, ça mettrait un coup au moral de l'équipe.

- Lèves-toi s'il te plaît, demanda Harry.

La jeune sorcière le regarda interloqué. Harry se leva. La salle commune était encore bondée. Harry siffla pour demander l'attention.

- Que ceux qui veulent faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch s'alignent devant moi maintenant. Et c'est sérieux. Je ne le répèterais qu'une seule fois.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent avant de se précipiter devant le jeune homme en ligne. Ils virent que leur héros ne plaisantait pas. Dès qu'ils furent alignés, Harry passa entre les rangs. Il retira du rang ses anciens coéquipiers, il dégagea rudement les premières et deuxièmes années, il envoya balader les greluches. Ensuite, il fit plus attention. Il demanda aux élèves présents de leur montrer leur main. Au bout de dix minutes, il sélectionna deux nouveaux élèves.

- Les sélections sont terminées. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

- Comment ça ? Terminer ? s'insurgea un élève de leur année. Tu ne nous as même pas testés pour voler.

- A ce que je vois, tu es aussi bête que tu en as l'air. Alors écoutes-moi bien. Avec tes cheveux bien plaqués, tes grosses mains délicates, tes chaussures impeccablement cirées, je peux dire que tu n'es qu'un vantard arrogant. Je me demande même pourquoi le Choixpeau magique t'a envoyé dans cette maison. Tu veux rejoindre notre équipe pour ta gloire personnelle. Un tel comportement veut dire que tu es un Sang-Pur. Oh, pour ton information, j'ai demandé à voir vos mains pour savoir qui pratiquait le vol régulièrement. Vois-tu, voler abîme les mains en creusant des crevasses. Tu me diras, on peut se faire le même genre de stigmates en tenant régulièrement une pelle. Mais nous sommes tous des sorciers, qui ferait le jardin avec une pelle ? Certainement pas toi. Donc je ne t'ai pas sélectionné. Ah, dernier point, je ne pouvais pas faire les essais car je te signale qu'il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit et que je n'ai pas encore demandé l'autorisation au directeur. Sur ce, dégages, tu m'ennuies, dit Harry durement.

Le jeune homme était choqué, ainsi que l'assistance. Personne n'avait connu un tel Harry. En le voyant agir, certains se félicitèrent de ne pas avoir été retenus. Les élèves souhaitèrent bonne chance aux coéquipiers du jeune homme. Le grand nigaud qui avait osé contredire Harry se tenait encore devant lui. Il serrait les poings, cherchant une réplique cinglante. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ginny prit la main de Harry.

- Arrêtes de le tourmenter. Ton nom, c'est MacLaggen, je crois, tu peux t'en aller, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Et évites de faire un scandale sinon tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.

Le jeune homme revint d'un coup sur terre.

- Ah je vois, on fait du favoritisme dans cette équipe. Parce que Madame sort avec le capitaine, elle se croit tout permis.

- Tu sais quoi, je crois qu'il est temps que tu comprennes pourquoi je suis si redoutable, dit Ginny avec un regard mauvais.

Elle lança son sort de Chauve-Furie à la figure du jeune homme. Hermione intervint promptement. Elle libéra le jeune homme du sort et lui ordonna d'oublier toute cette histoire. Ensuite elle reprocha son comportement à son ami. Elle abandonna l'idée de raisonner Harry. Celui-ci annonça qu'il montait se coucher.

- Vous savez quoi, cette année promet d'être réjouissante, dit Ron sans sourire. J'espère juste que Harry sait réellement ce qu'il fait.

Ginny et Hermione partageaient le sentiment du jeune homme. En peu de temps, la salle se vida. Tous les élèves avaient fini par suivre l'exemple de Harry. Le château s'endormait tranquillement, protégé des horreurs de la guerre.


	17. 17  Le lion endormi

Salut à tous !

Comment vous portez vous en ce beau mercredi ? beau, façon de parler. Bref passons, on se moque du temps. Retrouvons nos intrépides amis dans leurs aventures. Faisons un petit résumé pour se remettre dans le bain : Harry, traumatisé après les évènements du Ministère, décide de se prendre en main et suit une voie dangereuse de la magie. D'un autre côté, ses amis ne savent plus comment réagir avec lui, à part Ginny qui croit à des rêves. A part la famille Weasley, personne n'est au courant du changement de comportement de Harry. Et la rentrée est arrivée. Question, comment va se dérouler cette année? Pour en avoir une petite idée, par ici la lecture.

Réponses :

**Zaïka** : toujours aussi motivée, ça fait plaisir.

**Asherit** : et ce n'est que le début. mais ça ne durera pas trop longtemps, tu verras plus tard.

**Mikamic** : je comprends ton problème avec Ginny, mais tu comprendras beaucoup plus tard. je donnerais une meilleure explication. sinon continues toujours mon immense talent ( rougeur timide et grand éclat de rire ) . je ne suis qu'un amateur.

**Klaude** : ça aurait pu être une idée, mais Rogue va plutôt perdre son latin, ce qui sera plus drôle.

**Sissi72-friend** : mon Harry, et il te faudra patienter un bon moment avant de le voir revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. j'en suis navré.

**Busard** : ça ne sera pas simple, compliqué, subtil et beaucoup de vraie-fausse comédie.

**Minutsu** : tu as vu juste Minutsu. cette année promet. et tu oublies au milieu de tout ça des rencontres avec de nouvelles créatures magiques et des explications à certains phénomènes. allez en avant-première je t'annonce que je vais donner une première explication du phénomène loup-garou.

**Brynamon** : trop content de te revoir, mais tu le sais déjà. je ne vais pas répondre à toutes tes reviews, mais si tu m'en laisses à chaque fois, je serais heureux d'y répondre. le chapitre 16 n'a rien à voir avec le 5ème tome. Harry n'est pas énervé, juste ennuyé, ne pas confondre. oh si Ginny va le pousser très loin, elle va même abuser de lui. comme qui dirait je vais inverser les rôles. tu verras plus tard pourquoi je dis ça.

merci pour toutes vos reviews. ce serait que les premiers reviewers redonnent de leurs nouvelles ainsi que les nouveaux.

Allez bonne lecture et bonne journée. Je vais au dodo.

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

17 – Le lion endormi

Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier debout. Il s'était réveillé tôt comme à son habitude. Silencieusement, il s'extirpa de son lit et sortit de son dortoir. Il se changea pour porter des vêtements de sport. Il descendit dans la salle commune vide à cette heure. Il appela Dobby. Kreattur apparut à la place. Ginny descendit à ce moment-là avec Dobby à ses côtés. La jeune femme portait des vêtements de sport. Harry comprit et devint rouge de colère. Ginny lui fit signe de se taire en se rapprochant.

- Ne cries pas de bon matin. J'ai contacté Dobby avant de me coucher quand j'étais aux toilettes. Comme je connais tes petites habitudes matinales, je lui ai demandé de me réveiller quand tu te lèverais. Pas la peine de le regarder avec ce regard dégoûté. Bon, et si nous allions chez toi. Il me tarde de voir ta maison.

- Je crois que je vais plutôt remonter me coucher, suggéra Harry.

- Harry, j'aimerais que quand nous soyons seuls tu laisses tomber ta mauvaise humeur. Et tu ne peux pas abandonner ton entraînement si tu veux conserver la magie de ton corps. Alors allons-y ! Dobby, Kreattur, faîtes-nous transplaner !

Les deux elfes s'exécutèrent. Ils apparurent devant la propriété de Harry. L'illusion fonctionnait parfaitement car Ginny ne voyait qu'une maison délabrée. A cette heure de la matinée, la rue était totalement vide. Maintenant que l'adolescente était au courant, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui confier le secret de sa maison. Sur un morceau de parchemin, il inscrivit l'adresse de sa maison. Il le tendit de mauvaise grâce à Ginny. Elle le lut rapidement pour lui rendre le morceau de papier. Harry fit disparaître les mots avec sa baguette. Ginny vit l'illusion disparaître devant ses yeux pour contempler la maison de Harry. Elle fut impressionnée. Sans l'inviter, le jeune homme pénétra dans sa propriété. L'adolescente suivit son sorcier. Et ils disparurent. Harry commença à courir. Ginny le suivit. Les deux jeunes gens coururent pendant une heure en silence. Ensuite, Harry boxa son sac enchaînant coups de poing et coups de pied. Cet entraînement lui procurait toujours une profonde satisfaction. Ginny le regarda faire en silence. Dobby interrompit Harry pour lui signaler de rentrer. Dans peu de temps, les élèves ne tarderaient pas à se lever. Les elfes transplanèrent avec les jeunes sorciers. Ils apparurent au moment où les premiers élèves émergeaient de leur nuit de repos. Ginny embrassa Harry sur la joue avant de filer vers sa douche. Harry prit le temps de la voir partir pour admirer les courbes de la jeune sorcière.

- Harry Potter a bon goût, affirma Dobby. Miss Weasley est une jeune sorcière très forte.

- Je sais, répondit Harry avec un sourire triste. Mais elle ne se rend pas compte des risques qu'elle prend à s'afficher ainsi avec moi.

- Dobby pense que Harry Potter se trompe. Miss Weasley est prête à lutter pour vous, elle l'a prouvé à maintes reprises.

- Dobby, la discussion est close, dit froidement Harry. Cet instant de faiblesse ne se reproduira plus. Je t'appellerais dans la journée dès que je connaîtrais mes cours.

Le jeune sorcier venait de retrouver sa voix dure et son regard froid. D'un pas mesuré, il prit la direction des douches. Il se lava et retourna dans son dortoir. Ron se réveillait à ce moment-là. Le jeune homme bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Harry se changeait déjà. Ron frottait ses yeux endormis.

- Salut Harry, déjà debout ?

- Mouais. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Tu sais quoi, ta sœur me tape sur le système, révéla durement Harry.

Le jeune sorcier roux éclata d'un rire franc. Même le regard noir de son ami ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Ron se leva et entoura les épaules de son ami.

- Tu sais quoi Harry, je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de te donner un coup de main pour te sortir de cette histoire. Je savoure ma vengeance. Te voir dans cet état à cause de ma sœur est un pur délice.

- Dans ce cas, lâches-moi, l'avertit Harry, si tu ne veux pas que je passe ma mauvaise humeur sur toi.

- Fais ça, et je demanderais à Ginny de te faire souffrir. Vu comme tu la traites, elle trouvera ce prétexte parfait.

La mine de Harry indiquait clairement qu'il était en colère. Ron continuait de rigoler. Il se changea, et les deux amis descendirent. Hermione, Ginny et Neville les attendaient. Ginny se contenta de sourire au jeune homme qui souffla de lassitude. Ron et Hermione se saluèrent poliment. Le comportement des deux amoureux intriguait beaucoup les élèves. D'ailleurs, des pronostiques avaient été ouvert sur la durée de cette relation. Harry l'entendit parfaitement. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que Ron et Hermione étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et même s'ils sortaient ensemble maintenant, une sorte de code s'était instauré entre eux. Ils ne voulaient pas aller trop vite. L'esprit sarcastique de Harry trouvait tout ce manège stupide. Sachant que ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis leur troisième année. Le petit groupe descendit dans la Grande Salle pour le repas matinal. Une ambiance guillerette régnait dans celle-ci. Harry prit place à sa table. Neville s'installa à la gauche de son ami. Alors que les repas apparaissaient, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot et Luna Lovegood s'installèrent face à Harry. Ils saluèrent différents élèves de gryffondor. Harry comprit instantanément. Il s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique cinglante quand il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Ginny. L'adolescente lui fit signe de regarder en direction de la table des professeurs. Harry vit le directeur qui le fixait. Harry s'obligea à sourire à ses comparses.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Harry, nous désirons que tu nous entraînes comme l'année dernière. Franchement, si le Club de duel rouvre à nouveau, je veux être à la hauteur. Parce que avec Rogue pour nous enseigner à nous défendre, nous savons ce que cela veut dire, si tu me comprends, chuchota-t-il.

- La situation est différente. Nous aurons un professeur compétent pour changer. Et puis je n'aurais pas tellement de temps à vous consacrer. J'ai des projets plus … sérieux à traiter.

- Harry, je te parle de nous préparer à nous battre. Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner. Si Rogue nous enseigne, il ne favorisera que ses chers serpentards. Je ne veux pas être ridicule. Et je veux aussi pouvoir défendre ma famille. Elle est en danger car nous vous soutenons, Dumbledore et toi.

- Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas. Ma famille aussi est en danger, rajouta Hannah. Je veux me défendre correctement. Et ce n'est pas avec le professeur Rogue que nous y parviendrons.

- Ecoutez-moi, je n'aurais pas le temps de …

- Laissez-nous le temps d'en discuter, intervint Hermione. Je vous pro…

- Miss Lovegood, Miss Abbot, Mr Macmillan, vos maisons sont si déplaisantes que vous venez chercher une place chez des courageux sans cervelles, demanda le professeur Rogue. Oh, excusez-moi, c'est vrai qu'un petit cerveau peut parfois poindre à l'horizon. Mais il semble que ce cerveau se ramollisse au vue de ces fréquentations. Je vous prierais donc de rejoindre vos tables.

Personne n'osa répliquer. Ron serrait les poings si forts que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Hermione lui tapa affectueusement sur la main. Mais le jeune homme ne décolérait pas. Rogue resta le temps que les trois élèves rejoignent leurs tables. Le professeur s'éloigna. Ron avait un visage rouge. Hermione le réconfortait de son mieux avec des paroles de tendresse. Durant le repas, le professeur McGonagall distribua les emplois du temps. Harry l'interpela.

- Professeur, pensez-vous que je pourrais rejoindre le cours de potion ?

- Avec le changement de professeur, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Et je suis certaine que Mr Weasley sera ravi de vous suivre.

- Mais je n'ai pas acheté ce qu'il fallait, paniqua Ron.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le professeur Slughorn pourra vous dépanner. D'ailleurs votre premier cours aura lieu avec lui.

Leur directrice les délaissa pour continuer sa distribution. Ron regarda Harry.

- Je suppose que cela fait partie de ton plan.

- Effectivement. Pour l'instant, je vais me contenter de faire ce que Dumbledore attend de moi. Et il faut que je voie comment soutirer à Slughorn les informations dont Dumbledore a besoin, par conséquent moi aussi. J'espère que ça ne me prendra pas trop de temps.

Le jeune sorcier se leva. Le repas était terminé. Les jeunes gens se rendirent à leurs cours. La salle de potions ne se trouvait plus au cachot. Elle se situait au premier étage. La pièce était éclairée par des bougies et les rayons du soleil. Le professeur avait disposé plusieurs tables dont une grande où trois potions chauffaient. Harry remarqua aussi des étagères avec des livres. Le professeur Slughorn accueillit joyeusement ses élèves.

- Bienvenue, bienvenue jeunes gens. Je suis si ravi de vous rencontrer. Mr Weasley, le professeur McGonagall m'a parlé de votre petit souci. Vous pouvez vous servir dans mon armoire.

Le jeune se dirigea vers l'armoire qui lui indiquait le professeur. Pendant ce temps, les élèves sortaient leurs affaires. Peu d'élèves participaient au cours. Ron revint avec ses nouvelles affaires. Il lisait avec attention son livre de potions. Harry le regarda avec incrédulité. Ron lire ? Harry se rapprocha de son ami.

- Il a l'air passionnant ton livre, dit Harry. Malgré son état.

- Tu parles, il est trop cool. Il donne plein de conseils pour réussir ses potions. Regarde.

Ron tendit son livre à Harry. Le jeune sorcier le lut rapidement. Il sortit son propre livre de potions et nota toutes les instructions qu'il avait lues. Depuis qu'il avait réussi son rituel, Harry avait pris confiance en lui pour la confection de potions. En secret, il avait même réalisé quelques potions. Le professeur Slughorn présentait les trois potions. La dernière interpela l'attention de tous les élèves. Il s'agissait de la potion Felix felicis, de la chance liquide. Harry écouta attentivement les effets de cette étrange potion. Harry eut soudain alors une merveilleuse idée en entendant que le professeur l'offrait en récompense. Pour obtenir le précieux sésame, les élèves devaient réussir en une heure à concocter la potion de mort vivante. Et le professeur lança le départ. Harry s'installa et sortit tous les ingrédients indispensables. Entre les notes qu'il avait récupérées et les différents livres de magie sur les potions qu'il avait lus, en moins d'une demi-heure, il réussit la potion à la grande surprise de toute la classe, et même du professeur. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pourtant pas très loin de réussir non plus. Grâce au livre, pour une fois, Ron était sur le point de battre Hermione. Le professeur félicita le jeune sorcier.

- Mr Potter, cette potion est excellente. Et vous avez … hum … mais je sens de la menthe. Mr Potter, vous pourriez nous tuer que nous n'en rendrions même pas compte. Vous méritez un Optimal. Vous avez le même talent que votre mère. Et quelle maîtrise pour réussir une telle potion en si peu de temps. Voilà votre récompense.

Le professeur sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un minuscule flacon contenant la fameuse potion. Harry s'en empara sans remercier le professeur. Il rangea ses affaires attendant la fin du cours. Hermione le regardait avec perplexité. Ron continuait patiemment la préparation de sa potion. Et il finit en deuxième position à la surprise générale. Hermione fut la troisième et Drago le quatrième. A la fin du cours, Hermione bloqua ses deux amis.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hermy, je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions de mon livre. J'ai voulu t'aider mais tu as refusé.

- Fais voir ce livre ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états, Hermione, indiqua avec indifférence Harry. Le livre de potions de Ron appartenait à Rogue quand il était jeune. Si tu lis la première page, il est signé le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Détail fort intéressant d'ailleurs.

- Comment ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

- L'année dernière, quand par mégarde j'ai pénétré son esprit, j'ai vu la scène où il se faisait chahuter par les Maraudeurs. Il lisait un livre en prenant des notes. J'ai reconnu l'écriture immédiatement, expliqua d'un ton monotone Harry. Et il y a des sorts très intéressants.

Levant à peine sa baguette, sans dire une parole, il suspendit Ron en l'air par les pieds. Le jeune homme cria de surprise et de colère contre son ami.

- Harry, redescend-moi immédiatement, hurla Ron.

- Harry, ce n'est pas drôle, s'écria Hermione qui tentait d'attraper son amoureux sans y parvenir.

Le jeune sorcier cessa le maléfice. Ron tomba sur Hermione, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvant dans une position pouvant prêter à confusion. Harry se retint de rire à grand peine. Les deux jeunes gens rougirent.

- Je vous conseillerais de vous relever avant que quelqu'un ne vous voie. Il pourrait se faire des idées.

Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent prestement. Harry affichait un sourire goguenard. Ron ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie. Hermione rougissait de confusion.

- Et toi, comment as-tu fait pour réussir aussi rapidement la potion ? demanda Ron froidement.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup lu durant ces vacances. Et je connais quelques sorts pour réussir facilement des potions. Entre les notes du livre et mes connaissances, il était évident que je réussisse, conclut avec suffisance leur ami. Bon, le prochain cours est métamorphose.

Et Harry prit le chemin du cours. Ron et Hermione le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent juste avant le début du cours. Le professeur leur jeta un regard courroucé. Le cours commença par l'habituel discours du professeur demandant aux élèves de prendre leurs études au sérieux au vue de la situation actuelle. Harry leva la main. Les gryffondors partageaient le cours avec les serdaigles.

- Professeur, pouvez-vous m'expliquer l'utilité de la métamorphose au combat ?

La question prit au dépourvu le professeur. Elle trouva une rapide réponse.

- Mr Potter, la métamorphose au combat peut paraître floue, mais elle peut servir de diversion. Prenons un exemple. Lequel d'entre vous parviendrait à transformer cette aiguille en … javelot ?

Les élèves se regardèrent avec perplexité. Harry demanda à essayer. Se concentrant, il transforma l'aiguille en un magnifique javelot. Le professeur s'étonna de l'exploit.

- Je comprends. Comment peut-on transformer un sort que l'on reçoit ?

- Mr Potter, je ne crois pas qu'il soit à votre niveau de maîtriser de telles métamorphoses, affirma le professeur avec un ton sec.

Harry eut un sourire mauvais. Un sourire qui effraya le professeur. Elle reprit son cours. Pour cette année, il verrait la transformation d'objet en animal. Elle leur expliqua la difficulté d'une telle transformation. Les élèves durent s'entraîner à transformer un morceau de bois en papillon. Harry sortit un livre et se mit à le lire. Alors que les élèves s'entraînaient désespérément, le jeune homme prenait des notes. Minerva remarqua le comportement du jeune sorcier.

- Mr Potter, pourquoi ne pratiquez-vous l'exercice demandée ?

- Désolé, je travaillais à une autre matière. L'exercice à métamorphoser un objet en animal.

Harry se concentra quelques instants et transforma son petit bout de bois en papillon. Qu'il transforma en grenouille. La grenouille se transformant ensuite chat. Du chat en chien. Du chien en lézard. Du lézard en petit morceau de bois. Dire que le professeur était impressionné eut été un euphémisme. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment le jeune homme avait-il pu autant progresser depuis l'année dernière ? Le professeur était perplexe.

- Mr Potter, puisque vous semblez maîtriser cet exercice, peut-être pourriez-vous aider vos camarades ?

- Ne serait-il pas plus sage que je continue mon travail ? Vous êtes un professeur expérimenté qui a une longue expérience avec les élèves en difficulté, dit flatteusement Harry.

Le professeur regarda le jeune homme avec un œil mauvais. Elle n'apprécia pas le ton du jeune homme. Elle le laissa à son travail. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour parler à leur ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? Je croyais que ton plan était de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, lui rappela Hermione. Et comment se fait-il que tu réussisses si bien ?

- Un peu de concentration, répondit Harry. Et occupez-vous de vos affaires.

La discussion était close. Harry reprit sa lecture et son travail de notation. Le secret de Harry résidait dans le fait qu'il parvenait à maîtriser parfaitement ses pensées dans sa pratique de la legilimancie. Il avait compris que pour réussir à pénétrer l'esprit d'un sorcier, il devait reconnaître sa propre magie. A force de travail et de nuits sans sommeil, il était enfin parvenu, avant la rentrée, à visualiser sa barrière magique. Pour la dépasser, il s'entraînait désormais à la modeler pour la contourner. Avec beaucoup de concentration, il parvenait à créer une trouée qui lui permettait de faire sortir son cerf trois secondes avant que celui-ci ne soit rappelé. Grâce à cet exploit, Harry avait remarqué qu'il comprenait des informations plus rapidement. Et sa magie s'en était trouvée grandie. Et son corps n'était pas non plus étranger à ce nouvel état. En réalité, durant le cours, il continuer à s'entraîner à modeler sa barrière magique. Le cours se passa rapidement. Harry fut le premier à se lever quand l'heure arriva. Il prévint ses amis qu'il serait absent pour le repas. Et le jeune sorcier disparut. Le professeur rattrapa les deux amis du jeune homme dans le couloir. Le professeur pria les deux amis de rester, attendant que les élèves aient quitté sa classe.

- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, que se passe-t-il avec Mr Potter ?

- Nous ne comprenons pas votre question, répondit une Hermione gênée.

- Miss Granger, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Ce que Mr Potter a réalisé est du niveau des ASPIC, voire même des aurors pour la facilité avec laquelle il a accompli ses métamorphoses. J'exige la vérité.

- La vérité professeur ! Nous l'ignorons. Nous sommes aussi surpris que vous, avoua Ron avec sincérité.

- Mr Weasley, vous êtes le plus proche ami de Mr Potter.

- Le plus proche ? Laissez-moi rire, dit avec sarcasme Ron.

- Ron, ça suffit. Nous nous excusons professeur, mais nous ne savons pas quoi vous répondre. Désolé, s'excusa Hermione.

La jeune sorcière attrapa le bras de son sorcier et le tira avec elle hors de la salle. Minerva les regarda partir avec un air contrarié sur le visage. Elle devrait surveiller le jeune Potter et avertir le directeur.

Sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle, Hermione fulminait contre Ron. Le jeune sorcier était confus. Ils virent Ginny qui les attendait. Les voyants, elle sut que son frère avait fait une gaffe. Elle chercha Harry.

- Où est Harry ?

- Il a décidé de ne pas venir manger avec nous, annonça Hermione. Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve.

La colère empourpra le visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas être avertie. Hermione devina la contrariété de son amie.

- Ginny, ne va pas le chercher. Il ne sert à rien de lui courir après ainsi. Tu ne ferais que jouer son jeu. Je te conseille de lui lâcher la bride, du moins un tout petit peu. Je suis certaine qu'il te reviendra le moment venu.

Les paroles apaisantes de son amie calmèrent quelque peu la juste colère de l'adolescente. Les trois jeunes sorciers entrèrent dans la salle pour dîner.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et discutait avec ses elfes.

- Dobby, Kreattur, il faut que je me rende dans la Section Interdite de Poudlard. Je dois découvrir les moyens de battre des inferis. Ensuite, il vous faudra entreprendre de nouvelles recherches. Allons-y !

Harry s'accrocha à ses elfes, et ils disparurent pour apparaître dans la pièce désirée. Le jeune homme attira à lui tout ce qui concernait les moyens de combattre les créatures des ténèbres. Une trentaine de livres vinrent à lui. Il accentua sa recherche, ne recherchant les livres que sur les inferis. Un gros livre épais se dressa devant le jeune homme. Il ordonna à ses deux elfes de lire rapidement tous les livres. Le jeune homme ouvrit le livre et chercha le chapitre dédié aux inferis. La définition de Hermione s'avérait exacte. Il lut rapidement jusqu'à trouver un sort pour s'en débarrasser. Les créatures des ténèbres étaient sensibles à toutes sources de lumière. Le chapitre conseillait l'apprentissage de deux sorts de lumière : _Faerisfire_ et _Destructum Lumos_. Le premier sort consistait à faire à apparaître une dizaine de petites flammes de moyenne intensité qu'il était possible de jeter sur plusieurs adversaires à la fois. Le deuxième sort s'avérait plus complexe puisqu'il s'agissait de faire apparaître une barrière de flammes que le sorcier était capable de modeler selon ses besoins. Il était suggéré de les utiliser en informulés. Harry retint les explications. Les deux elfes avaient fini leur lecture. Le jeune sorcier donna le livre à Dobby qui le lut rapidement. Ensuite, Harry rangea les livres à leur place. Ils disparurent de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle commune de la maisonnée de Harry.

- Dobby, connais-tu bien le château ? Je sais que j'ai ma carte du Maraudeur, mais je crains qu'elle ne me montre pas toutes les pièces secrètes du château comme par exemple la Salle Sur Demande.

- Dobby connaît bien le château, comme tous les elfes travaillant ici.

- Il me faut une salle où je pourrais vivre. Où plus exactement une pièce où je pourrais ne pas être dérangé. Et il faut qu'elle soit proche du dortoir.

- Harry Potter n'a qu'à utiliser l'ancienne pièce des directeurs de sa maison. Elle se trouve sous l'escalier, caché par une armure.

Dobby se précipita sous l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Il prit la main de l'armure et l'actionna. Avec un grincement sinistre, l'armure pivota pour laisser apparaître une porte dorée. Le petit elfe ouvrit la porte. Harry entra avec les deux elfes. La porte se referma sur les intrus, et l'armure retrouva sa place. La pièce était poussiéreuse, signe qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des lustres. Des araignées gambadaient au plafond. Elle était peu éclairée. Kreattur tira les rideaux pour faire pénétrer les rayons du soleil. La pièce était immense. Elle contenait trois pièces avec deux étages. Dobby s'expliqua.

- Cette pièce servait d'habitat dans les premiers temps au directeur de la maisonnée gryffondor. Toutes les salles communes en sont pourvues. Le directeur ou la directrice pouvait, grâce à ce moyen, intervenir rapidement si des élèves étaient trop entreprenants envers d'autres élèves. Comme Harry Potter peut le voir, il y a un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bains, une bibliothèque et cinq chambres.

- Pourquoi y-a-t- autant de chambres ?

- A l'époque, les professeurs aimaient bien se réunir entre eux sans déambuler dans le château. Malheureusement, il arrivait qu'au cours de ses réunions certains directeurs ne boivent de trop. Quel exemple pour les élèves quand ils retrouvaient leur directeur et professeur en train de se remettre durement. Peu à peu, les directeurs de Poudlard mirent fin à cette pratique. Les professeurs dorment désormais à un même étage, dans des chambres séparées.

- Je n'ai jamais vu sur ma carte ses chambres, indiqua Harry.

- Harry ne le peut pas, car ces chambres sont protégées par des sorts très puissants. Les professeurs dorment au quatrième étage. Pour enter dans leurs appartements, il faut passer devant le tableau des trois professeurs jouant aux cartes en donnant un mot de passe qui change chaque soir.

Harry scruta la pièce en tournant la tête de droite à gauche. Il remarque alors deux autres escaliers.

- Où mènent ses escaliers ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

- Aux dortoirs, répondit Kreattur. L'un mène chez les garçons et l'autre chez les demoiselles. Ainsi les directeurs pouvaient faire des rondes surprises. Mais tout ça remonte à l'époque où l'école a été construite.

- Peut-être. Mais je commence à mieux comprendre comment Voldemort a si bien réussi dans ses recherches sans éveiller les soupçons de ses professeurs ou de ses camarades. Jouer les apparences ne suffit pas. Si on veut pratiquer la magie, il faut s'y entraîner. Dobby, Kreattur, je vous donne l'après-midi pour restaurer cette pièce. Vous prendrez quelques affaires à moi dans la pièce secrète. Je vais voir par où je sors dans le dortoir des garçons.

Harry monta à l'étage et prit l'escalier à sa droite. Il gravit les marches en bois pour se retrouver devant une porte. Il tourna la poignée en fer blanc et sortit par un portrait qui se trouvait dans son dortoir. Le jeune homme dut se courber pour sortir. Le portrait en question représentait un lion couché sur un tas de coussins. Le lion avait la gueule ouverte. Le jeune sorcier sourit. Quand Harry sortit, la gueule se referma. Harry posa sa main sur la gueule du lion. La gueule de l'animal s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le jeune homme se félicitait d'avoir trouvé ce nouveau moyen d'échapper à la vie envahissante d'élèves. Il pourrait disparaître facilement durant les nuits et les week-ends. Il descendit dans la salle commune et actionna l'ouverture de son nouveau dortoir. Bladeck était apparu entre temps. Le phénix était perché sur la balustrade. Harry réfléchissait à commet il utiliserait son nouvel environnement. Son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé.

- Kreattur, pourrais-tu m'apporter quelque chose à manger, s'il te plaît ?

Le vieil elfe disparut. Dobby interpela le jeune homme.

- Est-ce que Harry va prévenir la jeune Miss Weasley ?

Harry avait complètement occulté cet inconvénient. La colère s'empara de lui.

- Non ! Et je t'interdis formellement de lui en parler, cria le jeune sorcier avec colère.

Le petit elfe ne laissa pas impressionner.

- Harry Potter a tort. Miss Weasley l'apprendra à un moment ou un autre. Miss Weasley est lié à Harry Potter par des liens magiques.

- Je le sais, dit le jeune homme avec une nouvelle bouffée de rage. Mais j'aimerais bien que l'on respecte mes choix.

Harry jeta un regard noir en direction de son phénix. Bladeck somnolait sur la balustrade. Kreattur apparut avec un immense plateau repas qu'il faisait léviter. Le jeune sorcier s'installa à table et mangea en silence. Il regarda sa montre moldue pour constater que les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. Il salua ses elfes et sortit. Il rejoignit ses amis pour son prochain cours. Hermione et Ron l'interrogèrent sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Les trois amis se rendirent à leurs cours. La journée se déroula sans incident majeur. Harry se comporta normalement durant les cours, au grand soulagement de ses amis. Harry assista au repas du soir. Ginny, suivant les conseils de Hermione, n'interrogea pas son sorcier. Elle ne tenta même pas de lui monter son affection. Harry trouva ce revirement de comportement suspect. A la fin du repas, les gryffondors se rendirent dans leur salle commune. Harry fut le premier à aller se coucher. Avec sa vitesse, il prit soin de métamorphoser un livre de sa classe en forme humaine qui prendrait sa place dans son lit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le portrait du lion endormi et lui caressa la gueule. Il disparut dans le portrait.

Les deux elfes avaient accompli un excellent travail. Mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention. Il convoqua ses deux elfes.

- Maintenant que j'ai mon propre appartement, nous allons pouvoir reprendre l'étude de la legilimancie. Dobby, tu es prêt ?

Le petit elfe hocha la tête. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il fit apparaître son cerf et sa biche. La biche se tenait en retrait. Ensuite, Harry s'attaqua à sa barrière mentale. Maintenant il la distinguait parfaitement. Elle changeait de couleur constamment. Le jeune sorcier se concentra sur celle-ci pour la modeler. La barrière se mit à se déformer pour laisser apparaître une trouée. Harry ordonna à son cerf de se rendre dans l'esprit de Dobby. L'animal partit au galop pour atteindre son objectif. Au moment d'atteindre l'esprit de l'elfe, le cerf se sentit repartir en arrière. La barrière magique de Harry s'était reformée. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et respirait difficilement. Il était épuisé.

- Dobby, pourquoi me sens-je si épuisé ?

- La tentative de Harry Potter était excellente, mais elle n'était pas puissante. Pour pénétrer l'esprit d'un autre sorcier, Harry Potter doit y aller avec toute sa personne.

- Que me chantes-tu là ? A chaque fois que j'invoque mes défenses mentales, je me donne à fond.

- Mais Harry Potter n'agit qu'avec ses pensées. Harry Potter doit y mettre aussi ses sentiments. Harry Potter agit de moitié. Harry Potter ne met pas complètement de sa personne.

- Mais je ne veux pas donner à mes adversaires un moyen de m'atteindre S'ils peuvent se défendre. Mes sentiments sont ma faiblesse.

- Harry Potter a réussi à enfermer ses sentiments. Mais Harry Potter peut décider d'en sortir quelques uns qui alimenteront la puissance de son intrusion. Avec ses sentiments, il devrait pouvoir aussi maintenir sa barrière magique ouverte plus longtemps.

Le jeune sorcier comprit.

- Et comment puis-je réussir ? Car il faut que je fasse naviguer les sentiments choisis vers mes défenses mentales. Et il faut que je reste maître de la voûte où sont enfermés mes sentiments.

- Harry Potter doit alors se créer une troisième défense mentale qui fera le lien entre ses sentiments et ses pensées. Cette troisième défense devra diriger toutes vos défenses mentales. Elle supplantera l'importance que vous accordez à vos autres défenses.

Une défense mentale liant ses autres défenses. Une image réconfortante qui lui inspire assez de courage et de confiance. Harry regarda son phénix. L'image se matérialisa aussitôt dans sa tête. Même si celle-ci ne lui convenait pas, son phénix représentait à l'heure actuelle la créature la plus puissante qu'il connaisse. Harry se concentra donc sur l'image de son phénix. Il se le représenta dans les moindres détails. Un phénix d'argent apparut dans toute sa splendeur. L'adolescent attacha aux pattes du phénix les deux voûtes où étaient enfermés ses sentiments et ses pensées. Il cacha le phénix derrière ses deux défenses mentales. Désormais le phénix avait pris la place de la biche pour protéger son esprit. Il relia ensuite son cerf et sa biche au phénix en incorporant à leurs ramures deux plumes de phénix. Désormais, par l'intermédiaire de l'image de son phénix, il donnerait à ses défenses autant de ses pensées que de ses sentiments. Ce long exercice prit trois heures à Harry. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry était exténué. Dobby et Kreattur aidèrent leur jeune maître à se relever et l'allongèrent sur le sofa du salon. Kreattur fit apparaître une couverture pour recouvrir le jeune homme. Harry dormait paisiblement. Et malgré son épuisement, ses défenses mentales s'activèrent. Les elfes éteignirent les lumières et restèrent avec leur maître. Le jeune homme dormit d'un sommeil paisible. Il rêva de Ginny et de ses parents cette nuit-là. Et un sourire niais apparut sur ses lèvres.


	18. 18  Les artefacts des Fondateurs

salut chères lectrices, chers lecteurs !

Ravi de vous retrouver pour la suite des aventures de notre quatuor. La soirée a été difficile, mais toujours fidèle au poste en pensant à vous. Harry commence sa leçon avec ce cher directeur, et à la fin de celle-ci, il se rend enfin compte qu'il ne peut réussir tout seul. Il p'rend alors une décision qui ne lui plaît pas du tout, venez voir ( hihihihihi je suis méchant avec lui).

Réponses aux reviews :

**Busard** : Bladeck est un gentil phénix qui pour le moment se contente de suivre bien docilement son invocateur. par la suite, ce sera une autre histoire. je suis entrain de mettre en place tout un sacré plan dans ma tête pour la suite de cette histoire. donc beaucoup de patience.

**Ronald92** : je fais de mon mieux pour te garder en haleine.

**Deadz** : content de te rencontrer. j'espère que par la suite tu continueras à être présent. ah les sélections, c'est de l'expéditif chez Harry.

**Klaude** : Ginny ne lui laissera pas une minute de répit. par contre elle va gagner en importance, et tu verras pourquoi.

**Iphitos** : heureux de te connaître. ravi que l'histoire te plaise. fais en sorte de me laisser un message à l'avenir

**Sissi72-friend** : mais oui ils finiront ensemble, ils sont déjà ensemble, tout dépend de quel point on se place lol

**Dalmir** : c'est plus de l'obstination à ce niveau-là, Harry est plus têtu qu'une mule mdr

**Izzy Balck-Potter** : je te salue. Ginny n'est pas sadique, tu es d'ailleurs la première à me faire cette remarque. elle est aussi obstinée que Harry. je dirais même qu'elle est à la limité obsédée, et que ça ferait presque peur, pas toi ?

**Minutsu** : comme à ton habitude, tu poses des questions légitimes auxquelles je ne peux répondre pour le moment, il ta faudra attendre. pour le moment, ça passe mais certains professeurs vont commencer à douter. et d'autres créatures magiques interviendront.

**Mikamic** : merci pour le compliment. oups ça peut arriver malgré que ma femme me corrige. mais tant que ça ne t'enlèves pas le plaisir de me lire.

**Lalina15** : dois-je dire, bienvenue ? ou bienvenue à vous trois si je me fie à ton ( votre ) profil ? content que cette histoire vous amuse en espérant que vous continuiez à me faire savoir votre présence.

**Brynamon** : il est à peine froid mon petit Harry. pour le dortoir, il me fallait bien une solution pour ce pauvre Harry. et la tête de MacGo n'est pasla seule à être drôle.

**Best280** : bien vu. et ce chapitre promet plein de belles surprises.

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre qui s'ouvre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt. et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot.

Ciao !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

18 – Les artefacts des Fondateurs

Le lendemain, Harry se leva reposé. Avec ses elfes, il se rendit chez lui pour s'entraîner comme d'habitude. Il constata pour sa plus grande joie que Ginny n'avait pas demandé à ses elfes de l'accompagner. Il put s'entraîner l'esprit tranquille. Il rentra quand ses elfes lui indiquèrent l'heure. Il se rendit dans son dortoir par le portrait du lion, transforma le faux corps en bout de bois, prit ses affaires pour prendre une douche. Il était préparé à affronter cette nouvelle journée.

Il retrouva ses amis pour le petit déjeuner. Il les salua.

- Tu as fini par abandonner ? demanda-t-il abruptement à Ginny.

- Ne crois pas ça. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas à ton sort. Je change juste mes tentatives d'approche. Et ça fonctionne.

Et la jeune femme le quitta, le laissant seul. Il s'installa à la table des gryffondors. Le jeune sorcier ne s'intéressa pas aux conversations autour de lui. Un de ses coéquipiers lui demanda quand commenceraient les séances d'entraînement pour le Quidditch. Harry proposa à son coéquipier qu'il s'en occupât. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le cours se passait dans l'ancienne salle de potions. Le professeur Rogue attendait déjà ses élèves. Les gryffondors avaient cours avec les serpentards. Les élèves s'installèrent en silence. Le professeur tira les rideaux.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour perdre notre temps. Avec l'accord du directeur, nous verrons cette année les créatures magiques que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait utiliser en cas d'attaque. Ce cours vous apprendra à vous défendre contre ce genre d'attaque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a …

Le professeur s'interrompit car Harry levait la main. Tout le monde regardait dans sa direction. Le professeur eut un sourire méprisant.

- Oui Mr Potter ? Désirez-vous nous faire part de votre point de vue ? Il est vrai que vous avez une grande expérience en ce domaine.

- Verrons-nous que des sorts défensifs ? N'apprendrons-nous aucun sort d'attaque ?

- Vu l'inconstance des professeurs qui vous ont suivi jusqu'ici, je m'étonne que certains d'entre vous aient seulement réussi à passer leurs examens. Vous apprendrez donc ce que je jugerais bon pour votre … survie. Et je vous prierais de ne pas m'interrompre pour poser des questions aussi stupides. Je ne vous pense pas expert en ce domaine.

Le professeur afficha un sourire triomphant, s'attendant à une réplique cinglante. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Harry se contenta d'un modeste sourire. Le professeur reprit, cachant sa surprise.

- Les forces du Mal ont toujours su montrer leur diversité pour accomplir leurs méfaits. Il apparaît donc nécessaire de varier votre magie. Même si certains pensent que des sorts basiques peuvent vous sauver la vie, ils se trompent compte tenu d'évènements intervenus récemment.

Les gryffondors ayant participé à la bataille du Ministère se sentirent immédiatement concernés. Seul Harry continuait de prendre des notes. Il était d'ailleurs le seul. Les serpentards rigolaient en silence. Rogue continua son monologue.

- Pour atteindre ses objectifs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé par le passé des créatures redoutables. Les détraqueurs sont un exemple. Les inferis aussi. Qui peut dire de quoi il s'agit ? Je doute que quelqu'un sache la réponse.

Hermione avait levé automatiquement la main. Rogue parcourait des yeux la salle sans faire attention à la jeune sorcière.

- Personne. Je me désole du peu de sérieux de cette classe, se plaignit de façon dramatique le professeur.

- Non mais vous le faites exprès Hermione lève la main depuis tout à l'heure, s'emporta Ron.

- Mr Weasley, un problème ? Oh mais c'est vrai, on m'a dit que Miss Granger et vous aviez conclu un pacte pour tenter de rattraper votre retard. Miss Granger, je savais que vous aviez grand cœur, mais vous rabaisser à un tel niveau. J'aurais pensé que vous aviez de plus hautes ambitions, dit avec un sourire mauvais le professeur.

Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Ron était sur le point de répliquer en se levant quand il sentit une poigne de fer se refermer sur son épaule gauche. Il se sentit d'un coup somnolent. Hermione ne constata pas le brusque changement d'attitude de son sorcier. Elle avait pris une jolie couleur rouge. Rouge de colère et de confusion. Le professeur Rogue continua son cours.

- Je disais donc avant cette nouvelle interruption, ce qui me fait penser – dix points de moins pour gryffondor – les inferis sont des cadavres manipulés par un mage noir grâce à un procédé magique très noir. Ils sont insensibles à toutes sortes de sortilèges que vous pourriez leur jeter, et même les Impardonnables sont inefficaces. Parce que ? Ils sont déjà morts. Je vous apprendrais donc à les reconnaître. Evidemment je ne peux pas vous en montrer à moins que l'un de vous ne veuille servir de cobaye. Votre prochain devoir consistera à me décrire un inferis et le meilleur moyen de lutter. Je veux soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet.

Harry leva une nouvelle fois la main. Le professeur Rogue fixa avec un regard mauvais le jeune sorcier.

- Mr Potter, une objection ?

- Non, professeur Rogue. J'aimerais savoir si je peux vous rendre le sujet maintenant.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune sorcier. Le professeur sentit la colère monter en lui.

- Mr Potter, si vous vous croyez drôle, sachez que vous ne faîtes rire que vous. Dix points de moins pour gryffondors.

- Excusez-moi mais je suis sérieux. Si vous le désirez, je peux vous le lire à haute voix, proposa le jeune sorcier.

- Apportez-moi ça ! ordonna le professeur.

Harry se leva de sa place et se rendit devant le pupitre de son professeur. Il tendit son devoir. Rogue le lui arrache des mains. Il lut en diagonale. Le professeur ne put cacher sa stupeur. Harry venait de lui rendre un devoir impeccable avec tout ce qui avait été demandé. Il fut même surpris de découvrir la description des sortilèges à réaliser pour s'en débarrasser. Il leva son nez de la copie du jeune homme. Le professeur décida de tester le jeune homme.

- Je constate que vous avez profité comme il le fallait de l'héritage des Black. Puisque vous avez si bien su décrire les moyens de défense, je suis certain que vous maîtrisez les sorts adéquats.

- Un seul sur deux. Mais je suis en bonne voie pour réussir.

- Et en informulé ? exigea le professeur.

Sans dire un mot, Harry tira sa baguette et conjura le sort Faerisfire. Dix petites flammes brillantes apparurent. Harry les jeta en direction de dix serpentards, les stoppant à quelques centimètres des visages de ses victimes. Il les rappela et mit fin à son sort.

- Est-ce concluant ? demanda Harry avec un sourire méprisant.

Le professeur n'en revenait pas. Le jeune homme avait réussi le sortilège avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se reprit cependant.

- Mr Potter, je vous enlève dix points pour votre arrogance. Retournez à votre place ! lança sèchement le professeur.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans un silence si pesant que le bruit d'une mouche ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Ron retrouva totalement ses capacités à la fin du cours. Il en voulait à son ami. Le cours suivant fut d'un ennui mortel puisqu'il s'agissait du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, enseigné par le fantôme Binns. Au bout de quelques minutes, les élèves décrochèrent totalement. Malgré ses efforts, Ron finit par abandonner. Seuls deux élèves suivirent le cours, Hermione et Harry. Et nombre d'élèves furent surpris.

Au repas du midi, en s'installant à table, Ron en voulait toujours à son ami.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je t'ai juste appuyé sur un point qui pouvait te détendre. Je t'ai évité une colle. Tu pourrais me remercier, suggéra ironiquement son ami.

- C'est quoi cette nouvelle histoire ? demanda avec aigreur Ron.

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai vu ta colère, et j'ai vu où appuyer sur ton corps pour te détendre, expliqua Harry indifféremment.

Hermione écoutait avec attention. Et elle se rappela d'un coup quelque chose. Elle regarda Harry avec deux gros yeux. Elle se pencha pour juste être entendue de ses amis. Ginny venait de les rejoindre.

- Harry, as-tu entendu parler de médecine chinoise ? D'acupuncture ? Ou de méthodes de relaxation pratiquées chez les moldus ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit rapidement, triant ses pensées. Il ne trouva rien.

- Pas le moins du monde. Et ce n'est certainement pas chez ma famille que j'aurais entendu parler de telles pratiques.

- Harry, je ne sais pas ce tu t'es fait, mais c'est dangereux. Tu ne dois plus jamais pratiquer ce genre de choses. Tu aurais pu blesser Ron très sérieusement.

- T'as fini de voir que le côté négatif de tout ce que je fais. Tu devrais me remercier. Que je sache, j'ai épargné à ton copain une heure de colle. Et en quoi est-ce dangereux ?

- Harry, ce que tu as accompli est très dangereux car tu pourrais avoir dégradé l'état de santé de Ron. Les sorciers ne connaissent pas ce genre de pratique, mais ce que tu as fait s'apparente à de l'acupuncture. C'est de la médecine chinoise basée sur la connaissance de points d'énergie qui régiraient la circulation énergétique et sanguine dans le corps humain. En appuyant sur certains points précis, les médecins chinois affirment guérir la fièvre et d'autres maladies. Elle sert aussi à relaxer les gens et inversement. Cette médecine est même utilisée dans l'enseignement de certaines pratiques martiales. Pour paralyser des adversaires, voire les tuer à mains nues dans des cas extrêmes. Harry, est-ce que tu te rends de compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Ginny et Ron n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Il existait un moyen moldu de tuer à mains nues. Ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler. Ils connaissaient les armes à feu grâce à leurs cours de l'Histoire Moldue. Mais cette nouvelle leur paraissait incongrue. Harry éclata franchement de rire, faisant sursauter la table de sa maisonnée.

- Hermione, tu es franchement drôle. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me comparer à un grand maître martial comme mon cousin en raffolait quand il était jeune. Tu es vraiment trop drôle. Je me demande si Rogue n'a pas raison. Tu te ramollis.

Et le jeune homme continua de rire. Cependant, dans sa tête, le jeune sorcier réfléchissait aux propos de son ami. Son petit exploit l'avait lui-même surpris. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait acquis une nouvelle capacité ? Il devrait sans tarder trouver des réponses. Le jeune sorcier cessa de rire pour reprendre son masque d'indifférence. Les jeunes sorciers mangèrent, commentant les cours avec le professeur Rogue. D'ailleurs les commentaires sur les cours du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard étaient le principal sujet de conversation. Harry entendit les premières années en parler avec terreur. Rogue faisait toujours aussi peur.

Le reste de la journée suivit son cours normal. Au début du souper, la directrice de leur maison apprit aux gryffondors que leur demande d'entraînement avait été acceptée. Harry n'avait plus qu'à décider du jour. Il se décida pour le mercredi soir de la semaine suivante. Le soir, comme le précédent, il annonça qu'il se retirait pour se coucher tôt. Il rejoignit son dortoir privé. Il continua son entraînement à la legilimancie. Il fortifia les liens entre ses trois images mentales. Et il ne tenta pas de pénétrer l'un des esprits de ses elfes. Au bout de deux heures, il s'arrêta. Il s'entraîna au second sort pour vaincre les inferis. Au bout d'une heure, il parvint à maîtriser le sortilège. Il se coucha épuisé dans une des cinq chambres. Le jeune homme ne se fit ensuite plus remarquer durant le dernier jour de cours.

Durant le premier week-end de la rentrée, personne ne vit pratiquement le jeune homme. Il apparaissait aux repas pour disparaître tout aussi subitement. Personne ne savait où le trouver, et ses amis encore moins. Ginny aurait pu, mais elle avait décidé de laisser agir son sorcier comme il l'entendait. Ron et Hermione ne s'en offusquaient pas plus que ça. S'ils avaient eu connaissance des projets de leur ami, ils auraient tout tenté pour l'en dissuader. Après le petit-déjeuner du samedi matin, Harry s'était de nouveau rendu où il avait récupéré le faux médaillon. Et là, il avait affronté une centaine d'inferis. A peine avait-il touché l'eau que des mains blafardes avaient surgi du fond du lac qui entourait la petite île de roche. Harry avait lutté en utilisant les deux sorts. Le sort de feu Destructum Lumos eut raison de ses adversaires. Le sort conjuré faisait apparaître une épaisse barrière de flammes que le sorcier maniait en le faisait tourner autour de lui. La chaleur produite par les flammes était étouffante et repoussait les inferis en les brûlants. Harry resta une heure dans la caverne, au grand désespoir de ses elfes qui furent terrifiés. Quand ils revinrent, Harry avait le visage couvert de sueurs. Après cette expérience, il força le bureau de son professeur de potions pour trouver la composition de la potion Felix felicis. Dès que ce fut fait, il partit en recherche des ingrédients. La préparation de la potion lui prit tout le week-end car elle demandait une attention particulière, en particulier pour l'ajout des ingrédients. Et Harry en voulait en quantité suffisante. Il continua son entraînement à la legilimancie. Il avait aussi besoin de revoir tous ses cours de métamorphose depuis qu'il connaissait la magie. Il trouva de l'aide dans les livres de son dortoir. D'anciennes pratiques de cette magie. Vers la fin de la journée de dimanche, il prit même de l'avance en s'intéressant à la métamorphose de sa septième année qui incluait la métamorphose humaine. Le week-end de Harry fut studieux.

La semaine suivante fut ennuyeuse du point de vue du sorcier. Les priorités de Harry avaient tellement changé qu'ils se demandaient comment ses camarades pouvaient penser à vivre une vie insouciante. Même s'il se rendait compte que cette insouciance était une façade, le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas que ses camarades aient besoin de jouer ainsi la comédie. Le jeune homme admettait pourtant que si il n'avait pas une prophétie qui le liait à un mage noir, il profiterait lui aussi de cette insouciance. Quand ses pensées lui venaient à l'esprit, il les chassait aussitôt. Et il se refixait sur ses objectifs, et sur les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi. Petit à petit, Harry se désolidarisait de ses camarades. Il les tolérait tout juste. Il ne parvenait pourtant pas à se débarrasser de ses amis qui étaient bien décidés à ne pas le laisser tomber. Ils représentaient désormais son seul lien avec la vie étudiante de Poudlard.

Le mercredi soir de la semaine, il dut s'appliquer à jouer son rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il était pourtant décider à se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite.

- Bonsoir, je vais faire court. Ginny vous entraînera. Vous préparerez entre vous les tactiques à apprendre pour gagner. Mais je vous annonce que vous ne jouerez pas longtemps. Le match ne prendra pas plus de cinq minutes. Vous n'aurez que ces cinq minutes pour marquer un maximum de points. Cinq minutes après le début du match, je m'emparerais du Vif d'Or. Maintenant faites ce que vous voulez.

Sur ces paroles surprenantes, Harry repartit en direction des vestiaires. Les coéquipiers du jeune sorcier n'en revenaient pas. Alors que Harry était reconnu pour son incontestable enthousiasme pour ce sport, son comportement choqua ses coéquipiers. Ginny et Ron soufflèrent d'ennui. Ils prirent donc les commandes de l'entraînement sous les regards surpris des élèves de leur maison. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas entendu le discours du jeune homme. Hermione avait jeté un sort pour entendre le discours de son ami. Luna se tenait à côté de la jeune sorcière qui était déçue.

- Harry se conduit drôlement, remarqua rêveusement la serdaigle. Il ne souffrirait pas d'une dépression aigüe. Il paraissait s'ennuyer dans son rôle de capitaine.

Comme à son habitude, la serdaigle était proche de la vérité. Hermione s'abstint de tout commentaire. A la fin de la séance d'entraînement, les coéquipiers du jeune sorcier étaient épuisés. Ron et Ginny s'étaient partagés à tour de rôle l'entraînement. Ron avait surpris. Il s'était comporté en grand professionnel, encourageant quand il le fallait, réprimandant sévèrement quand les fautes étaient trop prévisibles. Et chose encore plus incroyable, le frère et la sœur ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois. Instinctivement, l'équipe décida de s'appuyer sur le frère et la sœur. Harry avait suivi du coin de l'œil l'entraînement. Il se sentait fier de lui. Ron allait enfin être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Et Ginny pourrait laisser éclater son talent. Harry était bien décidé à laisser sa place. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec son sport préféré. Même si cette décision lui arrachait le cœur. Il était parti avant l'arrivée de ses coéquipiers. En chemin, il rencontra Dobby qui partait à sa rencontre.

- Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore a remis un mot à Dobby, s'écria le petit elfe.

Le jeune sorcier jeta un regard courroucé au petit elfe.

- Pas la peine de crier ainsi. Tu veux alerter tout le château ? Donne-moi ce mot, grogna Harry.

Le petit elfe lui tendit le mot en baissant les yeux en signe d'excuse. Le jeune homme déplia le morceau de papier pour lire le mot. Le directeur invitait le jeune homme à le rejoindre dans son bureau après le souper. Il lui donnait le mot de passe pour accéder à son bureau et lui conseillait de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Un sourire inquiétant apparut sur le visage du jeune homme. Enfin il allait obtenir des réponses à ses suppositions. Il brûla le mot et congédia l'elfe. Il partit en direction de la Grande Salle. Il retrouva ses coéquipiers qui lui battirent froid. Harry resta indifférent. Il mangea tranquillement sans s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui. A la fin du repas, il fut le premier à quitter la salle. Il se cacha dans un passage et appela Dobby. Ils se rendirent dans le dortoir du jeune homme pour prendre la carte du Maraudeur. Il la consulta pour constater que le directeur se trouvait dans son bureau. Le jeune sorcier se concentra sur ses défenses mentales avant de transplaner avec son elfe. Ils apparurent silencieusement. Harry donna le mot de passe à la gargouille. Celle-ci se déplaça sur le côté pour découvrir l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau directorial. Il gravit les marches prestement avec sa vitesse surhumaine. Il frappa à la porte. Le directeur lui répondit. Harry entra. Le bureau du directeur n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière visite du jeune sorcier. Fumseck paraissait toujours endormi sur son perchoir, situé derrière l'imposant siège du directeur. Le directeur se leva avec un sourire avenant.

- Bonsoir Harry. Tu es venu rapidement.

- Professeur. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous voir beaucoup depuis le début de cette rentrée. Comment se porte votre main ? demanda avec courtoisie le jeune homme.

Le directeur regarda sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'une curiosité sans importance.

- Elle se porte bien je suppose. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ma main. Du moins pas pour ce soir. Tes professeurs me font des compliments élogieux pour ton assiduité durant leurs cours.

- J'aurais pourtant cru qu'ils vous parleraient de mes questions gênantes en certaines manières. Ou du fait que je maîtrise certains sortilèges.

- Ils m'en ont parlé. Et je ne serais pas surpris outre mesure que ton parrain t'ait légué certains livres qu'ils jugeaient utiles. Ta visite à Gringotts a fait beaucoup parler.

- Comptez-vous me demander de vous remettre ces livres ? demanda avec méfiance Harry.

- Harry, je ne me permettrais de t'enlever les derniers souvenirs de ton parrain, répondit avec compassion le vieux directeur.

- Je peux donc continuer à les étudier ?

- Oui. A condition que tu sois aidé. Comment se portent Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ? Et j'ai entendu dire que tu avais une relation soutenue avec Miss Weasley.

- Est-ce mal ? demanda Harry sur la défensive.

- Non, non. Bien au contraire. L'Amour est le meilleur remède pour réparer un cœur blessé comme le tien. Mais revenons à la nature de ces cours un peu particulier.

- Allez-vous m'apprendre à combattre Voldemort ? Verrons-nous de nouveaux sorts, autres que ceux enseignés à l'école.

- Tu vas apprendre à combattre Voldemort, mais pas de la manière que tu envisages. Pour battre un ennemi, il faut d'abord le connaître pour comprendre sa façon de penser. En agissant de cette manière, nous pourrons trouver son talon d'Achille, comme disent les moldus. Approche s'il te plaît.

Le jeune s'approcha en prenant une expression de déception. Le vieux directeur eut un sourire indulgent envers son protégé. Dans le même temps, Harry protégeait son esprit avec ses deux défenses mentales.

- Harry, tu te rappelles ma Pensine ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il se rappelait que grâce à son plongeon dans cet étrange objet, il avait découvert la triste histoire des parents de Neville. La Pensine permettait à la personne qui le désirait de revivre des souvenirs.

- Harry, ce que je vais te montrer sont des souvenirs. Certains viendront de moi, d'autres de personnes auxquelles il est arrivé malheur ou qui s'apprêtaient à mourir de vieillesse. Je te prierais de faire attention.

- Et est-ce que l'un de ces souvenirs aura un rapport avec le professeur Slughorn ?

- Harry, tu as affûté ton esprit de déduction. Mais nous verrons ça en temps et heure. Je t'en prie, après toi. Je serais derrière toi.

Et Harry plongea. Il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit. D'après les recherches de ses elfes, la descendance sorcière de Voldemort vivait misérablement dans les bois, à quelques kilomètres du manoir Jedusor. Ses elfes lui avaient décrit la maison qui tenait encore debout. Pourtant, ses elfes l'avaient averti que la maison avait été forcée. Et que de la magie noire avait été à l'œuvre. Repensant à ses informations, il ne reporta son attention au souvenir que quand il entendit parler fourchelangue. Il écouta attentivement pour ne pas se tromper. Un homme d'un âge indéterminé injuriait le représentant du Ministère. Harry regarda le directeur qui guettait ses réactions.

- Il parle fourchelangue, indiqua Harry.

- Et tu le comprends parfaitement, dit en souriant le directeur.

Harry suivit le reste du souvenir. Le jeune homme découvrait ainsi sous ses yeux la famille Gaunt. Une famille de sorciers miséreux, vivant aussi pauvrement que des clochards. Une famille rêvant d'un passé révolu. Une famille se revendiquant comme descendant du grand Salazar Serpentard. Le père des deux enfants jeunes gens présentaient au représentant les bijoux certifiant de leur ascendance, une bague et un médaillon. Harry reconnut le médaillon. Le représentant était venu les rencontrer car le fils aîné avait utilisé la magie sur un moldu, en l'occurrence sur le fils Jedusor car Morfin se moquait de sa sœur, Merope. Harry eut pitié de la jeune fille qui était traitée comme une esclave. Le jeune sorcier se reconnut dans la jeune femme. Quand leur père demanda des explications, Morfin s'expliqua en fourchelangue. Le père entra dans une rage folle et brutalisa sauvagement sa fille, l'insultant. Le représentant dut intervenir. Mais la rage du père était si grande qu'il jeta le représentant dehors. En remontant le chemin, le représentant rencontra le jeune Jedusor. Un jeune homme de belle stature à l'air noble. Il était accompagné d'une ravissante jeune femme. Et le souvenir s'effaça. Harry et Dumbledore revinrent dans la réalité.

- Alors, Harry, tes premières impressions ?

- Je comprends mieux le comportement dérangé de Voldemort. Car je suppose que ces sorciers sont la famille de Voldemort. Et nous avons aussi rencontré son père, Tom Jedusor.

- Bien, continues, l'encouragea le vieux directeur.

- J'ai du mal croire que le père de Voldemort soit tombé amoureux de la mère de celui-ci. Pourtant Merope avait l'air amoureuse. Je ne comprends pas. Elle n'avait l'air de n'avoir aucun pouvoir magique.

- Harry, il arrive parfois que certains traumatismes ou conditions de vie ne permettent pas d'exploiter sa magie. Après la visite de ce représentant, le père et le frère furent arrêtés. Ils furent condamnés à Azkaban. Et peu après Tom Jedusor disparut. J'aime à penser que quand Merope fut libérée du joug de sa famille, ne sachant que faire, son pouvoir magique a alors explosée. Elle s'en est alors servie pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Et comme elle était considérée comme cracmol, son crime passa inaperçu. Etant amoureuse, au fil du temps, je suppose qu'elle voulait que son amour fût réellement partagé. Quand Tom se réveilla, il prit certainement la fuite pour rentrer chez lui, abandonnant Merope et son enfant.

- Le lâche, cracha Harry.

- Ne le juge pas, Harry. Quand il revint et qu'il raconta son histoire, tout le monde le prit pour un fou. Le déshonneur s'abattit sur sa famille. Cette histoire fit la une des journaux à l'époque. La famille Jedusor perdit de son prestige. Après cet abandon, Merope vécut misérablement. Elle mourut en accouchant. Elle eut tout juste le temps de donner ses noms à son enfant. Tom Jedusor en souvenir de son amour et Elvis en l'honneur de son grand-père sorcier.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la magie ? demanda outré Harry.

- Je crois qu'elle en a été dégoûtée, répondit amèrement le vieux sorcier, son regard perdu au loin. Elle a préféré la refouler. Un amour fondé sur un mensonge n'est pas de l'amour Harry.

Le jeune sorcier fut surpris d'entendre percer dans la voix du vieux sorcier de la souffrance. Harry se demandait quelle tragique histoire personnelle le vieux directeur dissimulait. Pendant son explication, il avait eu pendant quelques instants ce même regard que Harry avait perçu lors de sa première année, avec le Miroir du Riséd. Le jeune sorcier reprit la conversation.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Tom par la suite ?

- Harry, tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois. Médites pour le moment sur ce que tu viens de voir. Je vais te demander une faveur, rapproches-toi du professeur Slughorn.

- J'ai compris.

- Le temps passe rapidement quand on se passionne pour une histoire. Attention à toi en rentrant. Les patrouilles sont croissantes à cette heure.

- Merci directeur.

Le jeune homme salua le directeur et sortit. Dès qu'il eut descendu l'escalier en colimaçon, il prit sa carte. Personne aux alentours. Il appela Dobby. L'elfe apparut. Ils disparurent immédiatement. Harry s'affala dans son divan. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vu et qui complétait ses informations. Il demanda à Kreattur de retourner chez lui pour lui rapporter ses notes sur Voldemort. Le vieil elfe disparut pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Son intuition s'était avérée juste. Ces leçons concerneraient la vie de Voldemort. Et Harry entrevoyait où voulait en venir le directeur. L'attention du jeune sorcier s'était focalisée sur les deux bijoux du grand-père de Voldemort. Il avait détruit l'horcruxe qu'était le médaillon. Se pouvait-il que la bague soit elle aussi un horcruxe ? Harry devrait enquêter. Ses notes s'arrêtaient à la fin des études de Voldemort. Le jeune sorcier savait que Tom avait été élevé dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'il intégrât Poudlard. Tom s'était illustré au cours de sa scolarité comme un brillant élève promis un destin exceptionnel. Ses elfes lui avaient rapporté les appréciations de ses anciens professeurs. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas été surpris de constater que parmi les professeurs de Voldemort, le professeur Slughorn avait été le plus élogieux. Mais au cours de la sixième année, le ton avait changé. Et ce détail chagrinait Harry. Quelque chose s'était produit. Et il devait encore compléter ses notes avec l'après Poudlard.

- Kreattur, Dobby, vous allez reprendre vos recherches sur Voldemort. Il nous faut découvrir ce qu'il a fait après Poudlard.

- Harry Potter, Kreattur et Dobby ont profité de votre leçon avec Albus Dumbledore pour reprendre leurs recherches. Dobby avait bien compris les intentions de Albus Dumbledore. Kreattur et Dobby ont trouvé une affaire étrange qui impliquait une elfe qui est morte. Cette elfe a été condamnée pour avoir empoisonné sa maîtresse par accident. Mais comme Dobby l'a expliqué à Harry Potter, un elfe ne peut pas tuer. Et les accidents sont extrêmement rares. Dans le dossier, il est noté que l'elfe a avoué le crime en attendant les autorités. Harry Potter, c'est impossible. Quand un elfe voit son maître en danger de mort, il est dans l'obligation d'agir pour le bien de son maître. Dans ce cas, l'elfe aurait dû aller chercher un membre de la famille ou transplaner avec son maître jusqu'à Ste Mangouste. A moins de recevoir un ordre contraire du maître.

- J'ai compris. Fidèle jusqu'au bout. Avez-vous des informations sur la maîtresse de cette elfe ?

- La maîtresse s'appelait Hepzibah Smith. Il est indiqué sur son dossier que la sorcière se prétendait descendre de la grande fondatrice Helga Poufsouffle. Il est aussi noté que des membres de sa famille se sont plaints au Ministère car un objet ancien avait disparu, une coupe d'or pourvue de deux poignées qui aurait appartenu à la grande fondatrice Helga Poufsouffle. Ainsi qu'un ancien médaillon ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, finit Kreattur.

Harry avait noté toutes les informations. Entre les informations du souvenir et ces nouveaux renseignements, le jeune sorcier se récria d'un coup. Il venait de comprendre le secret de Voldemort. Et il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une simple coïncidence. La tête tournait à Harry. Il repassait dans sa tête tout l'historique de ce qu'il avait découvert sur Voldemort. Il ne parvenait pas croire que ce fut aussi simple. Le journal, le médaillon, la bague, la coupe ! Se pouvait-il que Voldemort ait créé autant d'horcruxes ? Et combien d'autres encore ? Pourtant Harry ne comprenait pas. Le journal n'avait rien à voir avec les fondateurs. En y réfléchissant encore, le jeune sorcier fut certain que Voldemort n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur un artefact de Gryffondor. D'après ce qu'il savait, le seul artefact connu du fondateur de sa main était l'épée qui lui avait permis de vaincre le Basilic lors de sa deuxième année dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et pour obtenir l'épée, il fallait se soumettre à certaines conditions. Il s'interrogeait aussi sur l'artefact de la fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle. Il n'avait aucune information sur elle. Harry se rendait compte qu'il allait devoir faire appel à de l'aide. Seul ou avec ses elfes, il ne pourrait pas avancer dans cette quête. Rechercher tous les artefacts et les détruire. Et il était convaincu de se trouver sur la bonne voie. Et il semblerait que le directeur en soit arrivé à la même conclusion. Mais une question restait en suspens, que venait faire dans cette histoire le professeur Slughorn. Harry avait besoin d'aide. Maintenant que ses soupçons étaient confirmés, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire intervenir ses amis. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à les faire intervenir aussi rapidement. Sa décision était prise. Après tout, sa vie était en jeu. A ce moment-là, il entendit les rires caverneux des dragons millénaires.

- Oh la ferme, vous ! Ca vous amuse de me rappeler que vous m'aviez averti, s'écria avec colère le jeune sorcier.

- Harry Potter, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Il te faudra encore découvrir qui tu es.

Et les rires s'éloignèrent de l'esprit du jeune homme. Le jeune sorcier enrageait. Il s'obligea malgré tout au calme.

- Dobby, Kreattur, réveillez-moi Hermione, Ginny et Ron ! Et plus vite que ça, le nuit va être longue, ordonna le jeune homme.

Finalement ses amis allaient apprendre la vérité. Toute la vérité. Harry s'assit sur le sofa et se prit la tête entre les mains. Malgré ces nouvelles connaissances, il allait mettre en danger la vie de ses amis. Le jeune sorcier était au bord du désespoir.


	19. 19  Un loup et un fou

Bien le bonjour en ce samedi !

Premièrement, je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas publié plus tôt car j'ai pris du retard dans mon avance de cette fic. Donc j'annonce que je ne publierais qu'un chapitre par semaine. A moins d'un nouveau changement.

Deuxièmement, voila la suite. Harry et ses amis poursuivent leur scolarité. la vérité est enfin dévoilée - pas trop tôt me direz-vous. Et voilà que notre cher Dumby décide de rouvrir le club de duel avec le retour de deux enseignants. Surprise ! Mais comme à son habitude, Harry va en faire un peu trop. On se demande si par moment il réfléchit. allez venez vous amuser à lire ce chapitre.

Réponses :

**Best280** : tu voulais savoir, alors voilà la réponse. et encore d'autres qui sont suggérées.

**Klaude** : Severus n'est pas un lâche, il fait juste un transfert. lol beaucoup de chance, mais ça ne durera pas. surpris et terrifiés. viens voir !

**Zaïka** : fidèle au poste !

**Ronald92** : tout à mon plaisir ! lol

**Mikamic** : hé ben voilà tu vas pouvoir t'y remettre à fond dans la lecture.

**Lalina15** : Je suis d'accord avec toi. alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Sissi72-friend** : le rapprochement se fera, mais pas sans heurts je te l'avoue. Harry aura du mal lâcher le contrôle.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. j'espère que ce chapitre ravira encore plus de monde avec plein de reviews.

A bientôt.

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

19 – Un loup et un fou

Les elfes avaient disparu depuis plusieurs minutes que Harry continuait de soupirer. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de présenter les choses. Il songeait dans le même temps aux conclusions qui l'avaient amené à découvrir les horcruxes de son ennemi. Il se préparait mentalement à démontrer sa théorie car Hermione ferait certainement son possible pour lui démontrer qu'il avait tort. Mais une forte intuition indiquait au jeune homme qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de ses amis pour cette quête, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait aussi besoin de leur aide pour se préparer. Il ne pouvait pas mener à bien plusieurs projets d'envergure sans un minimum de soutien. Même les plus puissants sorciers qu'il connaissait avaient besoin d'allier de poids. Voldemort avait ses mangemorts. Albus Dumbledore avait L'Ordre du Phénix. Lui, qu'avait-il ? Deux elfes. Deux elfes n'étaient pas suffisants pour mener à bien une guerre dont l'enjeu final était sa vie. Il devait se trouver des alliés de confiance qui le soutiendraient envers et contre tous. Et son réflexe avait été de se tourner vers ses plus proches amis. Il ne le voulait pas, mais la tâche semblait écrasante. Il lui faudrait confirmer ses soupçons pour ensuite partir à la recherche des horcruxes. En espérant que Voldemort n'en ait pas créé pas d'autres entre temps. Ensuite, il devait réaliser ses autres projets -continuer son apprentissage de la magie de l'esprit, se trouver des alliés et apprendre de nouveaux sorts quelle que soit la branche. Pour accomplir toutes ses missions, le jeune sorcier se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Les elfes apparurent avec les amis du jeune homme celui-ci avait la tête baissée, fixant le sol, perdu dans ses pensées.

Les trois jeunes gens avaient été surpris d'être tirés de leur sommeil par les deux elfes. Les petites créatures ne s'étaient pas expliquées clairement. Elles leur avaient juste dit que Harry voulait leur parler sur l'heure. Et les elfes avaient transplané avec les jeunes gens. Ils avaient atterri dans une pièce qu'ils ne connaissaient. La pièce était chaleureuse et fortement éclairée. Ils virent une grande table de salon, une bibliothèque et … leur ami prostré. Il était assis sur un long divan en cuir. Ginny se précipita. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent à leur tour.

- Harry, mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ?

Le jeune sorcier releva la tête. Ginny recula d'un pas. Elle retrouvait le Harry qu'elle avait toujours connu. Ce jeune homme un peu perdu qui ne croyait pas réellement ce qui lui arrivait. Un jeune homme en quête de perpétuelles réponses. Ce regard triste n'échappa à ses amis. Harry se leva pesamment. Il s'installa à la table du salon.

- Prenez place, s'il vous plaît. Dobby, Kreattur, préparez du café car la nuit sera longue, demanda le jeune sorcier d'une voix éteinte.

Ginny prit une chaise à côté de son sorcier. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent en face. L'adolescente regardait avec peine son sorcier. Harry attendit que les deux elfes aient terminée leurs préparatifs pour parler à nouveau. Ils arrivèrent avec un plateau contenant quatre tasses de café, quatre verres, une carafe de jus d'orange et des toasts.

- Merci. Prenez place aussi mes amis, proposa Harry.

Les deux elfes sursautèrent à cette marque d'affection en public. Ils rougirent. Ron et Hermione furent surpris. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il allait leur révéler, Harry reprit son masque d'indifférence brute.

- Vous rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé quand je suis revenu de chez moi en piteux état ? Je vous ai demandé de choisir. Choisir entre Dumbledore et moi. Vous avez accepté tout en sachant que je ne répondrais pas à vos questions. Je vous réitère cette demande. Car là il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Depuis le début de la rentrée, je fais tout pour vous éloigner de moi, mais je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Alors je vous préviens, si vous me suivez, il vous faudra me suivre dans ma voie. Si vous ne vous sentez pas prêts, vous pouvez partir maintenant. Vous avez encore le choix. Mais si vous me suivez, plus de retour possible. Et vous pouvez être certain que vous mourrez à un moment ou un autre.

Le discours de leur ami pétrifia les jeunes sorciers. Ron, Hermione et Ginny se regardaient, s'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Très bien Harry, moi je te suivrais de toute façon. Et te le sais, lui répondit Ginny en lui prenant une main et en la lui mettant sur son cœur.

Ce simple geste redonna d'un coup un aspect humain au visage du jeune homme. Et il put ressentir la douceur d'un sein en dessous de la chemise de nuit de sa sorcière. Il enleva sa main. Il fixa ses deux amis.

- Alors ?

- Alors ! Tu nous demandes de te suivre comme ça après nous avoir traité comme des gnomes. Excuse-moi de douter. Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? demanda Ron amèrement.

- Je connais le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort. Et je vous préviens d'avance que ce sera dur.

- Je pense plutôt que Ronny veut savoir ce qui te pousse à agir pour nous demander notre aide maintenant, expliqua Hermione.

- J'ai eu ma première leçon particulière avec Dumbledore. Et je crains de savoir ce que prépare le directeur. Et je veux garder mon avance sur ses projets à lui, s'expliqua Harry.

- Si je comprends bien, le professeur et toi en êtes à la même conclusion. Mais tu crains que Dumbledore ne te cache encore des informations, suggéra Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête d'assentiment. Hermione regarda Ron dans les yeux avant de répondre.

- Harry, je n'ai pas apprécié ton comportement de ces derniers temps. Je le comprends mais je ne l'accepte pas. Cependant, j'ai réfléchi de mon côté au peu de ce que tu nous as dit. Moi aussi je trouve le comportement de Dumbledore suspect. Nous sommes en guerre, et nous ne sommes pas prêts. Le directeur agit trop de son côté, nous laissant nous débrouiller. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit indifférent à notre sort comme tu l'as suggéré. Mais si tu en aies arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que le directeur, alors je te suivrais. Autant être du côté de l'Elu.

- Ron ?

Le jeune sorcier roux soupira. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre. Il leva la main en signe d'approbation.

- Ce que je vais vous révéler doit rester entre nous. Pour le moment. Ginny est déjà au courant grâce à notre lien. Et je m'étonne que tu n'aies rien dit.

-Remercie Bladeck et les dragons millénaires. Entre les conseils de Hermione et leur soutien, j'ai pu réfréner mon envie de te sauter dessus pour t'étrangler.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il s'excusa simplement. Ensuite le jeune homme leur conta toute son histoire depuis le début de ses vacances jusqu'à ce soir. Il ne leur cacha rien. Son initiation à la magie par les elfes, le premier horcruxe trouvé, ses tentatives réussies en matière rituel, ses affaires à Gringotts, sa rencontre avec les dragons millénaires, ses avancées dans différents domaines magiques et ses conclusions sur l'immortalité de Voldemort. Hermione, Ginny et Ron furent horrifiés, peinés, incrédules devant tant d'informations. A la fin du récit, Ron se leva, bousculant sa chaise.

- Harry, t'es un grand malade ! s'emporta le jeune homme. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir, non pas une fois, mais au moins quatre fois au cours des deux derniers mois.

- Hum, cinq fois, rectifia Harry. Si je m'étais évanoui dans la grotte en touchant l'eau, les inferis m'auraient entraîné dans les abysses avec eux.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle. T'es complètement fou. Et vous, vous l'avez laissé faire, s'insurgea Ron à l'encontre des elfes.

- Ronny, arrêtes. Ils ne faisaient que suivre les ordres de Harry. Et je comprends mieux leur soumission, dit Hermione.

- Hermione, tu n'as rien compris. Ils ne me sont pas soumis. Nous avons conclu un pacte. D'ailleurs ils ont été mes maîtres pendant tout ce temps. Et je leur rendrais leur liberté si je m'en sors vivant. De toute façon ils seront libres quoi qu'il se passe. Si je meurs, nos liens disparaîtront. Au moins j'aurais sauvé deux vies dans ma vie.

- Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, dit Dobby avec émotion.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, reprit Ron, mais ton histoire est complètement folle. Et je …

- Je te rappelle que tu as décidé de me suivre. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de choix, lui rappela Harry.

- Et que vais-je faire ? Je ne vois pas trop en quoi je vais pouvoir vous aider.

- Détrompes-toi. En agissant comme je l'ai fait, je me suis rendu compte que je m'appuyais trop sur vous. Et je voulais me prouver que j'étais capable de réussir seul. Mais voilà, enfin de compte, j'ai besoin de votre soutien. Tu te demandes à quoi tu vas servir. Je vais te le dire. Tu vas nous servir à coordonner la future bataille qui se préparera. Tu dirigeras la future bataille.

Ron blêmit d'un coup. Il se rassit comme s'il se sentait mal.

- T'es fou ! souffla entre ses dents le jeune homme.

- Ron, je t'ai observé sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tu as ce qu'il faut pour diriger les élèves. Si je devais à mourir, tu prendrais ma place pour diriger la résistance et vaincre Voldemort. Le fait de sortir avec Hermione t'a permis de gagner cette confiance qu'il te manquait. Et tu réussiras. Ginny et Hermione te soutiendront.

L'expression du jeune homme faisait sourire son ami.

- Harry, tu nous demandes beaucoup. Et j'ai encore du mal à croire à ce que je viens d'entendre. Tu penses que … Voldemort a créé plusieurs horcruxes. Horcruxes cachés dans des objets appartenant aux fondateurs. Mais le journal n'avait rien de particulier.

- Je sais. Mais il faudra que j'attende mes prochaines leçons avec Dumbledore pour éclaircir ce point. La seule chose que je peux affirmer, c'est que Voldemort n'a pas pu mettre la main sur l'épée de Gryffondor.

- J'aimerais consulter tes notes. Ronny, ça va ?

Le jeune homme s'était mis la tête entre les jambes pour respirer normalement. Hermione lui tapotait le dos.

- Et quels sont tes projets à l'heure actuelle ? demanda Ginny.

- Premièrement, il va vous falloir apprendre à protéger votre esprit. Il ne faut que le directeur ou Severus ne puissent pénétrer vos esprits. Pour faciliter cet apprentissage, je vous conseillerais de venir vivre ici. Il y a un portrait dans le dortoir des filles qui permet d'accéder à ce dortoir. Les elfes s'occuperont de déménager vos affaires. Ensuite, il faudra vous entraîner pour vous mettre à niveau. Et surtout, il vous faut apprendre à feindre. Je vais continuer à jouer mon petit rôle, mais quand nous seront entre nous, je redeviendrais normal. Je sais que ce sera dur, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je suis certain qu'au sein même de Poudlard je suis surveillé. Voldemort a certainement des espions. Et nous savons où ils se trouvent.

- Tu penses vraiment que des serpentards servent Voldemort ? demanda Ginny.

- Drago en est devenu un par la force des choses, indiqua Harry. D'ailleurs, je tiens toujours à le sauver.

- Quand veux-tu que nous nous installions ? demanda Hermione.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. A partir de demain soir. Durant la journée, Dobby et Kreattur prendront vos affaires. Vous n'avez qu'à choisir des chambres. Il y en a cinq. J'ai pris celle du fond à gauche. Chaque chambre sa salle de bain.

Les amis de Harry se levèrent pour choisir. Ginny prit celle à côté de son sorcier. Ron et Hermione prirent deux chambres contigües. Ensuite les elfes guidèrent les jeunes sorciers vers les escaliers pour les ramener dans leur dortoir. Harry se retrouva seul. Il pensait à la discussion qui venait de suivre. Désormais il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière. Harry monta se coucher. La nuit avait été longue. Il s'endormit immédiatement. Dans le même temps, le sommeil fuyait les amis du jeune sorcier. Chacun retournait dans sa tête l'histoire de Harry. Ron se reprochait de ne pas avoir compris les sentiments de son ami. Hermione triait les informations de son ami. Ginny avait une furieuse envie de rejoindre son sorcier. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Elle se doutait que celui-ci devait se sentir mal de leur avoir tout révélé. Inlassablement, les jeunes gens se tournèrent et se retournèrent dans leurs lits avant que le sommeil réparateur ne les gagne.

Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier debout. Il disparut pendant deux heures pour son entraînement. Il retrouva ses amis après avoir réintégré le dortoir commun où il s'était changé. Hermione, Ginny et Ron affichaient des mines fatiguées, signe que la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ils n'avaient dormi que quatre heures. Harry leur lança un sourire ironique. Neville les regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les trois ? Vous avez fait la fête ?

- Non, on a travaillé banane, riposta Ron d'un ton sec.

- Neville, c'est pas le moment. Mon frère est de mauvais poil quand il ne dort pas assez. Et moi aussi. Allons manger un coup, ça nous requinquera.

Et Ginny partit la première. Neville s'approcha de Harry.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils ont ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Et ça ne me regarde pas, répondit durement le jeune sorcier.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Avant vous étiez inséparables, et maintenant c'est à peine si vous vous adressez la parole, se désola le gryffondor.

- Neville, plutôt que de t'accrocher aux branches, tu devrais suivre ta propre voie. Même les amitiés ne survivent pas avec le temps.

Sur ces paroles dures, Harry laissa son ami en plan. Neville ne croyait pas à ce qui venait de se passer. Harry Potter l'avait jeté comme un malpropre. Quelque chose clochait, le gryffondor en était certain. D'un pas lourd, le jeune sorcier sortit de la salle commune. Plusieurs élèves avaient assisté à la scène. Et beaucoup s'interrogeait. La nouvelle fit le tour de l'école. Le célèbre Trio vivait une crise. La nouvelle plut beaucoup aux serpentards. Le seul à l'ignorer fut Drago, bien trop occupé par d'autres soucis. Malgré ça, Harry rejoignit ses amis à sa place habituelle. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les quatre amis. Silence qui mit mal à l'aise leurs camarades de maisonnée. La journée se poursuivit dans un climat lourd. Quand le soir arriva, les jeunes gens se couchèrent tôt. En apparence du moins. Harry prit soin de créer des doubles de chacun d'eux pour se retrouver dans leur dortoir.

- Dès ce soir, vous commencez votre entraînement. Dobby, Kreattur, occupez-vous de Ron et de Hermione. Ils doivent apprendre l'occlumancie. Ginny, tu travailleras avec moi.

- Harry, tu te rends compte que nous sommes fatigués, se plaignit Ron.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer. Mais nous commencerons doucement. Maîtrisez l'occlumancie, et ce sera un bon début. Il m'a fallu un mois en m'entraînant tous les soirs.

- Oui mais tu as modifié ton corps, lui rappela son ami.

- Et en contrepartie, je dors beaucoup moins que vous et je suis levé tôt pour le conserver. Donc ne te plains pas. C'est parti.

Harry, avec ses elfes, leur expliquèrent les bases de l'occlumancie. Il ne pouvait pas encore entièrement sortir de son esprit, mais il parvenait à percevoir les efforts de sa sorcière. Hermione fut la première à réussir à modéliser son image mentale. Elle avait suivi les conseils de Kreattur. Ron eut plus de mal. Il lui fallut chercher loin pour trouver l'image de son patronus. Ginny y parvint après Hermione. L'exercice épuisa les amis du jeune sorcier.

- Ca suffira pour ce soir. Vous avez compris le principe. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à fortifier vos défenses. Allez vous coucher.

Les jeunes sorciers saluèrent leur ami. Harry resta seul avec ses elfes. Il continua son entraînement à la legilimancie. Il continuait à modeler sa barrière mentale pour la maintenir sur une longue durée. Durant plus d'une heure, il s'entraîna ainsi. Il abandonna à la fin car l'exercice épuisait la puissance de ses défenses. Les elfes félicitèrent le jeune sorcier. Il les remercia et monta se coucher. En entrant dans sa chambre, il eut l'agréable surprise de détecter la forme endormie de Ginny dans son lit deux places. Lumière éteinte, il recouvrit le corps de la jeune sorcière et ressortit. Il s'allongea dans le divan et s'endormit. Le reste de la semaine défila dans ce nouveau contexte. Le week-end, Harry entraîna ses amis au combat avec ce qu'il avait appris. Avoir des adversaires permit à Harry de constater l'étendue de ses connaissances. La semaine de cours reprit.

Un soir, le directeur demanda l'attention de tous les élèves après le repas.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens ! Comme je vous l'ai annoncé lors du soir de votre arrivée, le Club de Duel a rouvert ses portes. Les personnes qui s'occuperont de …

Le directeur fut interrompu par la brusque fermeture des portes de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde sursauta. Des bruits de corps tombant au sol se firent entendre. Des explosions éclatèrent. L'hystérie gagna les élèves. Plusieurs se mirent à crier. La voix du directeur supplanta les cris de terreur. Chacun craignait une attaque de mangemorts.

- Du calme s'il vous plaît. Des protections assurent votre sécurité dans cette salle. Professeurs, veuillez vous assurer que les élèves ….

Une voix sifflante se fit entendre à ce moment-là. Une voix que Harry reconnut. Une voix froide et cruelle que Harry aurait reconnue n'importe où. L'incrédulité se dessinait sur son visage. Il s'obligea au calme. Il appela ses amis pour leur dire de patienter. Il sonda les environs de la porte pour déterminer ce qui se passait. Mais son esprit n'était pas encore assez ouvert pour ressentir la magie autour de lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Nouvelle crise de terreur. De la fumée noire envahit d'un coup la salle. Harry profita de la confusion pour disparaître. Il vit plusieurs sorts lancés au hasard. La panique régnait dans la salle. Harry avait pris appui sur le mur derrière lui et courait le long de celui-ci pour atteindre l'immense lustre suspendu au plafond. Se fiant à ses nouveaux sens, il repéra au milieu de l'épaisse fumée noire deux personnes. Sautant derrière elles avec une agilité extraordinaire, Harry découvrit avec surprise l'identité des deux agresseurs. Il conjura le sort Faerisfire pour éclairer la pièce. Il jeta aussi le sort Dispersis. Ce sort envoya le premier agresseur s'écraser devant la table des professeurs et dispersa la fumée. Le second agresseur était parvenu à éviter l'attaque. Peu à peu la fumée se dissipait. Tout le monde put à nouveau voir. Harry se tenait prêt à combattre son agresseur. Celui-ci était vêtu comme un mangemort. En le voyant, des élèves prirent peur et s'enfuirent. Les anciens membres de l'AD se portèrent au secours du jeune sorcier. Les professeurs regardaient sans agir. Harry et son agresseur se trouvaient au centre de la salle. Harry salua son adversaire avec un sourire moqueur. Le mystérieux mangemort jeta un sort sans prononcer une parole. Harry le dévia et jeta un nouveau sort. Ginny, Ron et Hermione se tenaient aux côtés du jeune homme.

- Non, n'intervenez pas, leur cria Harry. Je vais savoir si les leçons de Sirius m'ont été profitables.

Se faisant, il fit délogea une pierre du sol et l'envoya contre son adversaire qui l'explosa. Le mangemort jeta le sort de désarmement. Harry se protégea avec le sort du Fouet étincelant. A peine le sort du mangemort toucha-t-il son bouclier que celui-ci se transforma après avoir dévié le sort. Le jeune homme fouetta l'air avec son fouet et le lança en direction du mangemort. Celui-ci fit un roulé sur le côté pour éviter la longue lanière magique étincelante. Les fuyards étaient revenus dans la salle quand ils entendirent que Harry Potter se battaient contre les intrus. Le mangemort jeta un nouveau sort. Harry lévita en faisant un superbe saut arrière. Il fouetta l'air avec son fouet, agrandissant son rayon d'action. Le mangemort l'évita en faisant un roulé de côté. Il se mit à courir à une vitesse prodigieuse vers son adversaire pour le surprendre. Il fit une glissade et tacla son adversaire sur sa jambe gauche. Celui-ci cria de surprise et de douleur.

- C'est bon Potter, je me rends, lui dit une voix rauque.

Le jeune sorcier se relava avec un sourire triomphant. Il tendit sa main à son adversaire pour l'aider.

- Au moins vous savez soigner vos entrées, Alastor Maugrey. Par contre, Remus me déçoit. Je l'aurais cru plus vigilant, indiqua avec ironie le jeune sorcier.

L'ancien auror releva sa capuche et fit disparaître son masque de mangemort. Le directeur descendit de l'estrade professorale et aida le loup-garou.

- De tous les élèves, vous êtes le seul à avoir gardé votre calme. Et vous avez progressé. Mais ce que vous avez utilisé n'est pas enseigné à Poudlard. A l'avenir, ne montrez jamais vos capacités. Vous ne savez pas quel serpent se cache autour de vous. Vigilance constante !

En disant ces paroles, l'ancien auror regardait en direction de la table des serpentards où la plupart n'avait pas bougé. Remus revenait à lui. Le directeur reprit sa place à la table et ordonna à chaque élève de retourner à sa place. Chaque élève regagna sa place dans le plus grand tumulte. Cependant tout le monde regardait en direction des nouveaux venus qui prenaient place à la table des professeurs. Dès que le silence fut instauré, Albus Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Comme je m'apprêtais à vous l'annoncer, deux anciens professeurs reviennent à l'école pour s'occuper du Club de Duel, les professeurs Lupin et Maugrey. Je suis certain que vous leur réserverez le meilleur accueil.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements explosa après une minute d'hésitation. Remus salua d'une main distraite. Maugrey affichait un air sinistre. Le directeur reprit la parole.

- Messieurs Lupin et Maugrey ne seront présents que pour les soirs du Club de Duel, les mardis et les jeudis. Je sais combien l'entraînement pour les rencontres de Quidditch est important, je ne le minimise pas, mais il vous faudra vous organiser. Dès demain, vous pourrez vous inscrire pour participer au club. L'inscription des élèves débute à partir des deuxièmes années. Soyez nombreux. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée.

Les élèves applaudirent à nouveau. Harry avait déjà décidé de ne pas y participer. Et il le dit à ses amis. Eux-mêmes se rendaient compte qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps. Les amis de Harry apprenaient à transplaner sous la férule des elfes. Au moment où ils se levèrent, Remus Lupin les rejoignit en courant. Il les rattrapa dans les escaliers.

- Harry, toi et tes amis, venez ici ! les appela-t-il.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent interloqués. Ils redescendirent et rejoignirent le loup-garou dans une classe vide. Le professeur ferma la porte et jeta quelques sorts par précaution.

- Ron, Ginny, comment vous portez-vous ?

- Notre mère vous a parlé, pas vrai ? devina Ginny.

- Effectivement. Elle s'inquiète pour vous. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y a de quoi. Harry, que t'arrive-t-il ? Ou plutôt que vous arrivent-ils ? Vous vous faîtes la tête à longueur de journée, et pourtant vous restez ensemble. Personne ne comprend votre comportement.

- Remus, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Ta mission auprès des loups-garous s'est-elle bien passée ?

La question prit au dépourvu le sorcier quadragénaire. Il fixa étrangement le jeune sorcier.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je me demande, as-tu confiance en Dumbledore ?

- Harry, où veux-tu en venir ?

- Si je te promettais que dans peu de temps je parviendrais à régler ton petit problème de fourrure.

Ses amis et le loup-garou regardaient le jeune sorcier avec étonnement. Harry souriait étrangement.

- Harry, ta blague n'est pas drôle. A part la potion Tue-loup, il n'existe aucun moyen de renverser la malédiction. A part tuer le sorcier qui nous a transformés.

- Et si je te proposais une solution qui réglerait le problème définitivement. Et si cette solution était une réussite, Voldemort perdrait une partie de son armée.

- Harry, ce n'est pas si simple. La plupart des loups-garous sont des moldus qui ont tout perdu. Même si tu leur proposais une telle solution, les réintégrer dans le monde moldu serait compliqué. Pour le monde moldu, ce sont des personnes disparues ou mortes.

- A moins qu'une personne ne les finance pour qu'ils retrouvent une identité et une place dans le monde moldu, suggéra Harry.

- Mais à quoi penses-tu ? s'agaça le professeur.

- Remus, me fais-tu confiance ? Ou préfères-tu croire en Dumbledore ?

- Harry, je n'aime pas le ton que prend cette conversation. Et vous n'avez pas répondu.

- Remus, réfléchissez-y, c'est tout. Quand le moment sera venu, viens me voir. Et ne parles pas de notre conversation à Dumbledore. Il a pour le moment d'autres chats à fouetter. Des chats d'une nature dangereuse. Demandes-lui de t'expliquer comment il s'est blessé à la main.

- Harry, Molly m'a parlé de ta soudaine méfiance à l'égard de Dumbledore. J'aimerais savoir de quoi il en retourne, s'agaça le professeur.

- Disons que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Et tu devrais en faire de même. Vous suivez aveuglément Dumbledore en ne connaissant même pas un dixième de la vérité. Vous risquez vos vies sans comprendre ce qu'il exige de vous. Continuez ainsi, et les membres de l'Ordre mourront, comme Sirius, prophétisa Harry.

- Harry, tu te trompes. Le professeur Dumbledore a toujours été attentif à notre sécurité.

- Tu sais quoi, va donc le retrouver. Et demandes-lui pourquoi il n'a pas arrêté Voldemort lors de la première guerre, s'énerva Harry.

- Harry, nous étions dépassés en nombre. Voldemort était mieux organisé. L'Ordre venait à peine d'être fondé. Et notre communauté était trop apeurée. Comme maintenant.

- Remus, tu as déjà vu Dumbledore combattre, n'est-ce pas ? Penses-tu qu'une dizaines de mangemorts viendraient à bout de lui ? Autre point, pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas mieux entraîné ? Je l'ai vu combattre Voldemort. Et je peux t'assurer qua sa magie est de loin supérieure à celle des mangemorts. Question, pourquoi ne pas vous entraîner à l'époque ? Poses-toi la question. Sur ce, excuse-moi, je retourne dans ma chambre. Je vais dormir.

Le jeune sorcier sortit de la pièce. Ses amis suivirent derrière lui. Remus était perplexe face au comportement de l'adolescent. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'enfant qu'il avait connu. Il avait senti d'amertume et de colère dans les paroles du jeune homme. Le pauvre professeur était désorienté. Il sortit à son tour de la salle de classe. Il avait envie de parler au directeur mais les paroles du jeune sorcier avaient semé le doute dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas vers qui se retourner. Il décida de garder le silence en attendant de voir la suite des évènements.

Dans leur dortoir, Hermione interrogeait Harry.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Quelle histoire ? demanda innocemment le jeune sorcier.

- A propos des loups-garous.

- Tu parles de ça. Une idée qui m'est venue quand j'étais à Gringotts et que je réfléchissais à un plan de bataille. Hermione, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais personne ne connaît l'origine exacte des loups-garous.

- De ce que j'ai pu lire quand j'ai découvert le secret de Remus lors de notre troisième année, le sujet est tabou. Et personne ne se rappelle quand les premiers loups-garous sont apparus.

- Personne dans le monde sorcier, rectifia Harry.

- Attends ! Tu ne suggéras pas que …

La jeune sorcière ne termina pas sa phrase. Harry entendait dans sa tête les rires des dragons.

- Félicitation Harry Potter. Vous êtes intelligents. Si vous désirez connaître cette histoire, il vous faudra nous rencontrer à nouveau. Mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

- Quand ?

- Quand le moment sera venu. Poursuivez votre route. Nous continuerons à vous surveiller. Vous vous rapprochez à petits pas de votre propre connaissance.

Et les voix disparurent.

- J'en étais sûr. Ils savent. Hermione, comment marche la potion Tue-loup ?

- Elle empêche la personne mordue de se transformer complètement les nuits de pleine lune. Elle canalise les instincts de prédateur pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à toutes les créatures.

- Harry, tu crois réellement pouvoir aider les loups-garous ? demanda avec incrédulité Ron.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et Voldemort ne se gêne pas pour mentir afin d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais je tiendrais parole, je vous rassure. Maintenant reprenons votre entraînement.

Les trois amis s'entraînèrent de nouveau à l'occlumancie. Harry trouvait qu'ils progressaient lentement. Il devait pourtant se montrer patient avec ses amis. A l'heure actuelle, ils étaient les seules personnes pouvant l'aider réellement avec ses elfes. Il remarqua que les avoir auprès de lui procuraient une certaine sérénité à son esprit. Son cœur se sentait apaisé sans que Harry ne le comprenne. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas encore admettre que la présence de Ginny lui procurait un bonheur sans commune mesure. Et il s'en trouvait renforcé. Cependant, même si cet état nouveau lui était agréable, il refusait d'admettre que c'était sa seule force. Il devait continuer à suivre sa voie. Une voie qui lui apporterait une victoire certaine sur Voldemort le jour voulu. Une victoire nette après avoir détruit tous les horcruxes. Leurs recherches avançaient lentement, mais Harry était confiant. Malgré ses sécurités, Voldemort avait été imprudent. Imprudent au point de laisser des indices. Et ces indices, Harry et Dumbledore les retrouvaient chacun à leur manière. Pour Harry, il menait une course contre son mentor afin de le distancer. Le jeune sorcier était prêt à tout pour mener cette guerre comme il l'entendait. Et le moment venu il se révélerait. Il leur montrerait à tous qu'il n'était pas juste ce jeune garçons niais, destiné à sauver la communauté magique en se cachant derrière d'autres sorciers. Sur ses pensées, il envoya ses amis se coucher. Il s'entraîna à la legilimancie avant de s'endormir sur le divan comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Car Ginny s'installait chaque soir dans sa chambre.


	20. 20  Inconfort

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolé de ne pas poster que maintenant mais plusieurs choses se produisent autour de moi, entre problèmes de santé et naissance à venir.

Je remarque que j'ai peu de reviews. Ca plaît pas ce que j'écris. Non je rigole. mais je comprends que certains puissent se lasser. Sinon, dans ce nouveau chapitre, Harry supporte mal sa nouvelle cohabitation avec ses amis, en particulier avec Ginny qui abuse de la situation. Ron en meurt de rire tandis que Hermione se désole intérieurement. Ils en apprennent davantage sur Voldemort et sur le mode de fonctionnement du Ministère magique. Et la situation empire pour le monde magique.

Réponses :

**Best280** : j'essaie de garder un bon rythme dans cette histoire entre les personnalités des différents personnages. l'histoire des loups-garous sera tout une quête, extrêmement difficile.

**Dalmir **: en espérant continuer ainsi.

**Mikamic** : si un commentaire lol. celui-là devrait encore te plaire

**Klaude** : le vieux citron ne se rend pas encore compte, obnubilé par ses propres projets pour le moment. la surprise sera grande quand il comprendra.

**Ronald92** : je veux mon neveu que je continue comme ça.

**Sissi72-friend** : le duel n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que je préparerais pour l'avenir de cette fic. merci

**Maximilien** : content de te revoir. content que tu sois toujours accro à cette fic. la suite réservera son lot de surprises.

**Busard** : pas de problème. content de te revoir. ça se précise doucement.

**Cerbere** : la suite dès que je peux envoyer.

**Brynamon** : l'histoire des loups-garous donnera une autre dimension à cette fic dans le déroulement de la guerre que je prévois. Harry aimerait bien mais pour l'instant elles sont toutes prises lol. tu verras par la suite. Maugrey sera toujours Maugrey.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, sinon, encore plus de reviews, merci pour m'encourager.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

20 – Inconfort

Petit à petit, l'été cédait sa place à l'automne. Un vent frais secouait les branches des arbres. Les premiers signes annonçaient le changement de temps. La nature se recouvrait d'une couleur rouge et ocre. Les premières feuilles des arbres tombaient avec grâce au sol. Les premiers vols d'oiseaux migraient vers des climats plus accueillants. Le temps se raccourcissait. La nuit tombait un peu plus tôt. Les premiers vêtements chauds ressortaient des placards. Les gens se pressaient désormais pour rentrer chez soi. Le temps se montrait un peu moins clément.

La situation de la communauté magique connaissait un calme apaisant. Les attaques étaient moins intensives. Les sorciers respiraient enfin. Cependant, chacun restait sur ses gardes. Le Ministre, pour continuer à rassurer la population, procédait à plusieurs arrestations et les étalait dans les journaux. Ces arrestations se produisaient le plus souvent sur dénonciation. Toute personne suspectée de magie noire ou de partager les idées de Voldemort se trouvait arrêtée. La prison d'Azkaban regorgeait désormais de pseudos coupables qui étaient jugés sans aucune forme de procès. Le public soutenait les initiatives du Ministre de la Magie. Toutes ces arrestations arbitraires créaient un sentiment de sécurité. Mais le Ministre ne voyait pas que son action faisait le jeu de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Un climat d'insécurité et de terreur déferlait sur la communauté magique.

Hermione lisait la Gazette du Sorcier qui annonçait de nouvelles arrestations. Elle soupira de désarroi. Les nouvelles étaient peu réjouissantes. Ron l'interrogea du regard.

- Une nouvelle attaque ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

- Non. Toujours ces arrestations sans queue ni tête. Avec son appel à la délation, le Ministre ne se rend pas compte qu'il joue le jeu de Voldemort.

- Pourtant c'est une bonne chose, non ? Au moins les fervents adeptes de Voldemort sont obligés de se tenir carreau, objecta Ron.

- C'est sûr. Mais une telle initiative crée un climat de méfiance. Et toute personne est désormais suspecte.

- Donc si je m'amusais à parler fourchelangue en pleine rue, je serais suspecté d'être un mage noir, intervint Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

- Harry, ce n'est pas drôle, dit aussitôt Ginny. Tu te rappelles ce qui t'est arrivé au cours de ta deuxième année ?

- Oh oui. Mais ça t'a sauvé la vie si je me rappelle bien, ma rousse colérique, indiqua Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

Depuis quelques temps, le comportement du jeune sorcier avait quelque peu changé. Il se montrait de nouveau affable envers l'ensemble de ses camarades et assumait en public sa relation avec Ginny. Mais il y avait une contrepartie. Le jeune homme s'amusait à insulter ses camarades dans ses réponses. Au début, personne ne comprit jusqu'à ce qu'un incident avec un élève de serdaigle ne mette le feu au poudre. Depuis, tout le monde faisait attention à qu'il disait devant le jeune sorcier. Les seules personnes relativement épargnées par le jeune homme restaient ses amis. Du moins en apparence. Il arrivait que parfois que Harry se moque ouvertement d'eux, et ce même devant les serpentards. Dans la réalité, Harry avait pris la décision de prendre à nouveau part à la vie étudiante. Ce changement de comportement avait été décidé car le bruit courrait que le professeur Slughorn comptait organiser la première soirée de son club. Les élèves étaient peu au fait de soirées organisées par le professeur de potions. La rumeur courrait que les participants seraient triés sur le volet. Et que l'acceptation dans ce club ouvrait des voies de carrière après Poudlard. De nombreux élèves cherchèrent ainsi à entrer dans les bonnes grâces du professeur. Harry s'amusait beaucoup du comportement de ses camarades. Lui était déjà assuré de faire parti de ce cercle très fermé. Et ses amis aussi. La soirée fut annoncée pour un vendredi soir. Les quatre amis reçurent leur invitation par un elfe du château. Harry remercia l'elfe qui lui fit une révérence.

Depuis son retour à Poudlard, Harry avait remarqué une chose surprenante. Des petits détails. Un surplus de nourritures dans ses plats. Un ménage impeccable dans son dortoir. Ses vêtements toujours rangés et impeccables. L'apparition d'elfes qui apparaissaient volontairement devant lui. Constatant tous ces phénomènes, Harry avait interrogé ses deux elfes. Dobby s'expliqua.

- Harry Potter, les elfes du château savent que Kreattur et Dobby travaillent pour Harry Potter. Pour cacher notre appartenance à Harry Potter, Kreattur et Dobby ont été obligés de convaincre les autres elfes de ne pas divulguer notre appartenance. Et pour les convaincre, Kreattur et Dobby ont été contraints de leur raconter une partie de notre vie avec Harry Potter. Et ils ont été surpris d'apprendre que Harry Potter traitait avec beaucoup d'égards Kreattur et Dobby.

Harry ne fut pas surpris outre mesure.

- Et ce traitement ne s'applique qu'à moi ? devina Harry. Pas à mes amis ?

- Juste à Harry Potter. Miss Granger a mauvaise réputation auprès des elfes du château, avoua Dobby.

La jeune sorcière fut choquée d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Harry s'amusa de la réaction de son amie.

- Hermione, ne fais pas cette tête. Ton idée de les sauver avec ton S.A.L.E. n'est pas mauvaise en soi. Mais tu te comportes comme les sorciers qui les utilisent. Depuis que nous vivons ensemble, as-tu seulement pris le temps de discuter avec Dobby ou avec Kreattur ? T'es-tu intéressé à la façon dont les elfes ont perdu leur liberté ? Non. Et les elfes n'oublient pas quand un sorcier essaie de les duper. Si tu veux les sauver de leurs conditions, je te conseille de t'intéresser à leurs personnes. Mais il faudrait que tu prennes toi-même en charge un elfe.

Les deux elfes approuvèrent. Hermione fut encore plus choquée. Harry reprit son interrogatoire.

- Et pour Ron et Ginny ?

- Ils sont traités comme n'importe quel sorcier. Ils font leur travail avec discrétion, répondit Kreattur.

- Mon chéri, je peux te demander une faveur, pourrais-tu leur demander de nous appeler comme toi ? Je pense que ça briserait la distance entre nous, suggéra Ginny.

Harry y réfléchit une seconde. Il accepta. Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Après cette conversation, Hermione trouva un peu de temps pour discuter avec les elfes de Harry. Mais ceux-ci se méfiaient des questions de la jeune sorcière. Leur fidélité allait entièrement à leur maître, et à leur maîtresse. Même si Harry ne l'avait pas clairement explicité. Pour les elfes, aucun doute ne subsistait dans leur esprit. Ils obéissaient à Ginny comme à Harry. Avec le temps, le jeune sorcier s'était fait à l'idée.

Le vendredi soir, habillés proprement, les quatre amis se rendirent au second étage où la soirée devait se dérouler. Ils frappèrent et entrèrent. Une dizaine d'élèves étaient déjà présents. Toutes les maisons étaient représentées. La pièce était richement décorée avec chandelles en or, voiles transparents de diverses couleurs, des elfes habillés impeccablement. Un feu de cheminée grondait. La salle était spacieuse. Une table en son centre trônait. Le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas lésiné sur la dépense pour cette première soirée. Il accueillit les quatre amis avec un sourire affable. Harry se montra aimable avec leur hôte. Le jeune sorcier félicita son professeur de potions.

- Merci Harry. Je peux t'appeler Harry ? A cette heure, nous ne sommes plus élèves et professeurs. Nous sommes entre personnes de connaissance. Et que voilà votre charmante cavalière, Miss Weasley. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley.

Hermione fit une petite révérence. Ginny imita son amie. Ron tendit sa main et salua le professeur. Celui-ci fut étonné par tant de politesses. Harry sourit d'amusement. Il préparait ses amis depuis qu'ils avaient reçu leur invitation. Avec l'aide de Dobby et Kreattur, les quatre amis avaient appris les codes de la bienséance pout ce genre d'évènements. Le professeur les pria de le suivre. Les présentations furent courtes. Le professeur invita ensuite tous les élèves à se joindre à sa table. Chacun prit place. Harry et Ron se conduisirent en gentlemen envers leurs cavalières. Les élèves présents furent étonnés. Cinq elfes assurèrent le service. Harry ne fut nullement surpris de découvrir parmi les elfes ses propres elfes. Et la soirée débuta. Il apparut très clairement que les élèves invités avaient, soit des membres de famille influents dans différentes couches de la société, soit des descendants célèbres. Le professeur interrogea chaque élève à tour de rôle. Harry comprit qu'il serait le dernier – la cerise sur le gâteau comme diraient les moldus. Le jeune homme analysa le comportement de leur hôte durant la durée du repas. Les élèves ne répondant pas aux critères du professeur étaient certains de ne plus assister à ce genre de réunion. Harry ne parla que très peu au cours du repas. A l'inverse, Ginny et Ron se montrèrent loquaces sans pour autant s'accaparer la discussion. Le fait que leur père soit le troisième personnage le plus influent de la communauté magique leur donna du crédit. Hermione fut elle aussi interrogée et ne cacha pas certaines de ses ambitions. Le temps fila. Et une petite sonnette retentit, indiquant le départ.

- Comme il est dommage que cette soirée se termine ainsi. Harry, vous avez de la chance. Mais j'espère bientôt que nous nous reverrons pour découvrir votre vrai visage.

- Je suis à votre entière disposition, répondit avec entrain le jeune sorcier.

- Dépêchez maintenant. Il serait dommage que vous ne vous fassiez prendre à traîner dans les couloirs avec toutes ces patrouilles. Bonne nuit jeunes gens !

Les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Les quatre amis remontèrent en direction de leur salle commune. Ils se séparèrent pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard dans leur dortoir commun. Ron put souffler.

- Tout ce cirque pour ça. Je vous jure, dit Ron.

- Ronny, je t'ai trouvé très bien. Et puis le professeur Slughorn n'est pas si désagréable. Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ? demanda à brûle pourpoint Hermione.

- Je l'ai bien étudié, et je pense que je n'aurais pas de problème. J'utiliserais bientôt la potion de la chance, et j'obtiendrais ce que désire Dumbledore. Je me demande si les elfes ont terminé ?

A peine s'interrogeait-il que les elfes apparurent. Les deux elfes complimentèrent les quatre amis.

- Le professeur Slughorn a été très impressionné, leur confia Dobby.

- Parfait, dit Harry avec un sourire triomphant. Maintenant j'aimerais bien avancer sur la vie de Voldemort. Nous stagnons, et ça m'énerve. Nous n'avons pas d'indices sur les autres artefacts des Fondateurs, et nous ne savons pas comment Voldemort s'est procuré ses informations. D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il pu retrouver une descendante de Poufsouffle ? Sa vie après Poudlard est un véritable mystère.

- Harry, tu sais, pour retrouver de tels objets, il faut connaître du monde. Et vu ce qu'il comptait en faire, il lui aurait fallu travailler avec des adeptes de la magie noire, souligna Ginny. Et ce n'étais pas dans ses intentions.

Alors que Ginny émettait cette idée, Ron se frappa le front. Il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'il pensait.

- Nous sommes idiots. Pas des adeptes de la magie noire. Mais un magasin revendiquant la vente d'objets rares. Barjow et Beurk. Kreattur, Dobby, il faudrait que l'un de vous se rende au Ministère et consulte les fiches de métier des sorciers, dans le Département des Métiers Magiques.

Tout le monde le regarda. Ginny comprit d'un coup. Harry et Hermione ne suivaient plus. Ron s'expliqua.

- Quand un sorcier travaille dans le monde magique, son employeur est obligé de le déclarer au Ministère. Il est enregistré et fiché. Si Vous-savez-Qui a travaillé dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, on trouvera forcément une trace. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit une fois.

- Dobby tu te rends dans le Département des Métiers. Kreattur, tu vas chez Barjow et Beurk. Tu vois si tu trouves quelque chose.

Les deux elfes disparurent. En les attendant, les quatre amis reprirent leur entraînement à la magie de l'esprit. Ils se changèrent pour des vêtements pour plus confortables. Harry profita de l'occasion pour parler à Ginny.

- Serait-il possible que je puisse retrouver ma chambre un jour ?

- Pourquoi ? Ah c'est vrai, j'ai la désagréable habitude de m'endormir dans la tienne. Je suis désolée, mais c'est instinctif.

- Apprends à te contrôler. Le divan est bien, mais j'aimerais le confort de mon lit.

- Nous n'avons qu'à partager la même chambre, proposa avec espièglerie la jeune sorcière.

Le jeune homme regarda l'adolescente, estomaqué. La jeune sorcière n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

- Tu sais quoi, tu es …

Ginny lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour l'interrompre.

- Ne dis pas des paroles que tu pourrais regretter par la suite. Je suis bien consciente que tu m'as accepté à contrecœur et que je ne fais pas partie de tes projets immédiats, mais il faut bien que l'un de nous deux pense à l'avenir. Médites là-dessus.

Et la jeune sorcière fila dans sa chambre. Ron avait suivi la conversation à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il rejoignit son ami qui était resté figé sur place.

- Harry, malgré ma rancune pour ce que tu lui as fait, je te plains sincèrement. Ma sœur t'aime au-delà d'un point qui frise la folie à mon goût. Mais c'est une Weasley. Une Weasley qui croit en ses rêves et en toi. Je te conseille de t'y faire. Mais je crois que je t'ai déjà dit ça. Si tu veux que ça soit moins infernal pour toi, je te conseille de faire des efforts.

- Oh lâche-moi avec tes conseils à la noix, s'insurgea Harry en se dégageant. Si elle croit qu'elle va m'avoir. Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes embrassés une fois, car j'avais perdu que le contrôle, qu'elle doit se croire tout permis.

- Harry, Harry. Tu es aveugle, dit Ron en rigolant. Elle peut tout se permettre te concernant. Tu devrais le savoir. Elle a un pouvoir absolu. Et quoique tu fasses, cela ne changera pas. Tu pourras tout tenter, elle restera à tes côtés. Je me suis fait à cette idée. D'après toi, pourquoi je n'interviens pas ?

Ron repartit en direction de sa chambre en rigolant. Harry serra les dents. Il entra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il en ressortit et descendit les escaliers. Il s'assit au sol et se concentra sur ses protections mentales. Au fil du temps, il parvenait par l'intermédiaire de son phénix à transmettre ses pensées et ses sentiments à ses protections mentales. Il choisissait ses pensées et ses sentiments. Le plus souvent, ses pensées se concentraient sur ses objectifs à atteindre. Ses sentiments se concentraient sur sa colère et son chagrin. Il n'en voulait pas d'autres. Il excluait délibérément les pensées et les sentiments de joie, de bonheur ou autre. Tout son être était dirigé dans ces moments vers un seul but, survivre. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de la venue de ses amis. Les trois amis s'installèrent et fortifièrent leurs défenses mentales. Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'entraînaient maintenant à avoir deux défenses mentales. Hermione avaient composé ses défenses avec une loutre et une souris. Ron, un chien et un lion. Ginny, une jument et un aigle. Dans peu de temps, les trois amis pourraient passer au stade suivant.

Une heure plus tard, les deux elfes réapparurent. Ils avaient trouvé les informations souhaitées. Harry se saisit de leurs notes. Il apprit ainsi que Tom avait travaillé chez Barjow et Beurk pendant deux ans avant de disparaître. Il constata que la disparition de son ennemi datait de quelques jours après le meurtre de Hepzibah Smith. Ses soupçons se confirmaient. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- Kreattur, as-tu trouvé chez Barjow et Beurk une liste des clients que Voldemort a contactés pendant qu'il travaillait là-bas ?

- Non Harry Potter. Mr Barjow ne tient pas par écrit ce genre d'informations.

- Normal, intervint Ron. Barjow et Beurk est réputé pour sa discrétion. Les sorciers qui ont à faire avec eux demandent de la discrétion. Rappelles-toi quand tu as rencontré Lucius dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Harry se rappelait. Le père de Drago tentait de revendre certains objets compromettant. Et suite à cette rencontre, Ginny était entrée en possession du Journal de Jedusor. Grâce à son travail dans cette boutique, Voldemort avait eu accès à certains renseignements. Mais la piste se terminait avec son départ précipité du magasin. Où avait pu aller son ennemi après ? Harry se remémorait toutes ses rencontres avec son ennemi. Malheureusement aucun nouvel indice n'apparaissait. Le jeune sorcier devrait donc se fier aux dires du directeur.

- Très bien, je verrais ce que Dumbledore me dira, et j'aviserais à ce moment-là. Nous en savons assez. Par contre, il nous faut trouver des renseignements sur les artefacts manquants. Je me doute bien que Voldemort a obtenu celui de Serdaigle mais il nous faut savoir à quoi il ressemble.

- Et dès que nous aurons ses renseignements, comment comptes-tu les trouver ? demanda Ron. Je te rappelle que tu as eu de la chance avec le médaillon, comme avec le journal.

- Pas la moindre idée. Je verrais ce que me dira Dumbledore. Et tu as raison, j'ai eu de la chance. Et je veux que cette chance m'accompagne encore, dit Harry en indiquant les fioles sur étagère de la bibliothèque.

Une vingtaine de flacons trônaient sur une étagère. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry avait réussi à fabriquer la fameuse potion.

- Harry, tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça depuis que nous vivons ici. Et comment se fait-il que nous les voyons ?

- Je les ai préparés chez moi après votre installation. Et j'ai jeté un sort que je viens de lever, indiqua Harry. Et je suis le seul à pouvoir les prendre. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je prépare la bataille. Je n'attends pas. Et dans peu de temps, je compte nous emmener voir les dragons. Mais je patiente en attendant d'avoir toutes les informations. Et vous devrez faire de même. Bon, pour cette nuit, on s'arrête là. Allez dormir, les congédia Harry.

Les trois amis se levèrent en silence. Sans dire un mot, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre avec leurs pensées. Harry réfléchissait à ses futurs plans. Il resta éveillé encore une heure avant de se décider à dormir. Il s'installa sur le divan. Dobby le recouvrit d'un drap. Le jeune sorcier le remercia et s'endormit. Au milieu de la nuit, Ginny se leva. Elle contempla avec tristesse le sorcier qu'elle aimait. Une lumière argentée auréolait le corps du jeune homme. Elle appela Dobby et Kreattur. Elle leur ordonna de coucher Harry dans son lit. Bien que fatigués, les elfes s'exécutèrent. Ginny remercia les elfes et les renvoya. Prenant sa baguette, elle dévêtit entièrement le jeune sorcier. Elle rougit à peine. Des pensées de nature peu avouables lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle enfila tout de même un bas de pyjama à son sorcier. Elle se coucha ensuite contre le corps chaud de son sorcier. Elle se rendormit heureuse. Elle se fichait bien de la future colère de Harry.

La semaine suivante, le premier match de Quidditch de l'année eut lieu. Les Gryffondors affrontaient les Serpentards. Comme l'avait souhaité Harry, l'équipe s'était entraînée sous les ordres de Ron et de Ginny. Harry l'avait répété à son équipe pour être sûr d'être bien compris, le match ne durerait que cinq minutes. Son équipe avait cinq minutes pour marquer avant qu'il ne termine le match. Jamais au cours de l'histoire de Poudlard, match ne fut aussi court. A peine Mme Bibine avait-elle sifflé le début du match que l'équipe de Gryffondor s'était emparée du souaffle. Guidée par Ginny, les gryffondors marquèrent dix buts. Ron guidait les batteurs pour intercepter les cognards et défendre les poursuiveurs. La technique étonna tout le monde. Harry volait en vol stationnaire. Il suivait le match du coin de l'œil. Grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, il suivait le vol aléatoire du Vif d'Or. Trente secondes avant le temps imparti, il partit soudain comme une flèche sur son Eclair de Feu, faisant le tour du stade avant de se mettre à raser le sol. L'attrapeur des serpentards, remplaçant de Drago Malefoy, tenta de le rattraper. Harry ralentit délibérément pour se laisser rattraper et distancer. Alors que son adversaire cherchait la petite boule brillante, Harry remonta d'un coup à l'horizontale pour s'emparer du Vif d'Or qui se trouva sur sa trajectoire. Cinq minutes de match, à la seconde prés. Les gryffondors avaient gagné. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements explosa dans les gradins. Le match avait été court mais intense. Harry fut une nouvelle salué en héros pour sa performance. Il se contenta de sourire avant de se réfugier dans les vestiaires. Ses coéquipiers le suivirent quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune sorcier s'était déjà douché et quittait les vestiaires pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il avait décidé de ne pas assister à la fête. Il laissa toute la gloire à ses coéquipiers.

Si l'absence de l'attrapeur vedette de la maisonnée gryffondor fut largement commentée, la fête qui s'ensuivit dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Après cette victoire largement commentée, le principal sujet de discussion au sein de l'école fut la future fête de Halloween. Les demandes fusaient à droite et à gauche. Par chance, Harry n'eut pas à subir à ce manège. A l'inverse de ses amis. A cause de son comportement déroutant, un certain nombre d'élèves tournaient autour de Ginny sans que le jeune sorcier n'intervienne. Malheureusement pour eux, Ginny se montra catégorique. Et les couloirs virent souvent des élèves avec des chauves-souris sur le visage. Ron, non plus, n'échappait à ses sollicitations. Tout le monde croyait à l'improbabilité du couple Hermione et Ron. Les jeunes adolescentes tentaient de coincer le jeune sorcier. Il en fut assez effrayé. Lui qui n'avait jamais attiré l'attention. Harry s'amusa beaucoup de voir son ami dans une pareille situation. Et il ne se dérangea pas pour lui faire connaître son opinion.

- Ron, pour une fois, que tu as toute l'attention que tu désirais. Tu fuis. Cela devrait flatter ton orgueil. Et Hermione devrait se sentir fière d'avoir un bourreau des cœurs à ses côtés.

- La ferme Harry ! T'as beau jeu de dire ça. Personne n'essaie de te bloquer à chaque coin de couloir. Et ma sœur protège bien ton petit cul bien chaud, déclara Ron d'un air méprisant.

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Mais je reconnais que c'est un avantage. Tu devrais demander à Hermione de faire pareille. Au moins n'a-t-elle pas ce problème ?

- Tu te trompes, déclara-t-elle. Depuis qu'ils savent que je fais partie du club de Slug, j'ai aussi un certain nombre de coureurs.

- Voyez-vous ça ! se moqua ouvertement Harry. Profitez-en dans ce cas. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrivera.

- Harry, tu n'es qu'un imbécile, dit avec colère Hermione. Bon, les cours vont commencer.

Elle prit son sac en se levant. Ron la suivit alors que Harry rigolait haut et fort. Il vit du coin de l'œil que les serpentards surveillaient ses gestes. Les doutes du jeune sorcier se confirmaient. Si Drago n'était plus très présent, les amis du jeune serpentard avaient décidé de surveiller l'Elu. Ils étaient intrigués par le comportement du jeune sorcier. Harry s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation. Et il était certain que l'information remonterait à Voldemort d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pensant à Drago, Harry se désolait pour le serpentard qui passait depuis quelques temps ses nuits dans la Salle sur Demande. Il travaillait à la restauration de l'Armoire à Disparaître. Quand Kreattur était allé fouiller chez Barjow et Beurk, le vieil elfe avait pris le temps d'examiner la mystérieuse armoire. Le lendemain, au réveil du jeune sorcier, il l'avait averti que l'armoire dans le magasin conduisait à l'armoire stockée dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry n'avait pas pris longtemps pour comprendre la mission du jeune serpentard. Parvenir à faire entrer des mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard en évitant toutes les protections du château. L'idée était bonne en soi. Le vieil elfe lui avait aussi signalé que Drago peinait à trouver les sorts adéquats. Et là il tentait plusieurs sorts pour trouver le bon. Harry ne fut nullement surpris. Si Drago échouait, il mourrait de la main de Voldemort. Et sa famille aussi par la même occasion. Harry devait trouver un moyen de sauver les Malefoy. Le jeune sorcier comptait les retournait contre leur maître. Mais cette idée exigeait une certaine préparation. Et le jeune sorcier avait d'autres soucis. Car depuis quelques temps, une autre idée, toute aussi importante, avait germé dans son esprit. En réfléchissant à ce qu'il savait de son ennemi, un détail important lui avait sauté aux yeux. Sa baguette. Et les cœurs jumeaux. S'il devait affronter à nouveau Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas se permettre que sa baguette l'empêchât d'accomplir son destin. Et il comprenait pourquoi Voldemort avait fait enlever Ollivander. Même si se séparer de sa baguette lui fendait le cœur, le jeune sorcier avait décidé après de multiples réflexions de se faire élaborer une nouvelle baguette. Et pour ça, il devait trouver un autre fabricant de baguettes. Le soir avant la fête de Halloween, il informa ses amis de son projet.

- J'ai une importante nouvelle à vous apprendre. Je vais me faire fabriquer une nouvelle baguette, annonça Harry.

- Quoi ? Comment ? s'esclaffa Ron.

- Quels sont les autres fabricants de baguette connus ?

- Harry, réfléchis un peu, intervint Hermione. Avec vos deux cœurs jumeaux, ta baguette te protège de Voldemort.

- Comme sa baguette le protège de moi. Je ne vais pas me battre ma vie entière si jamais nos baguettes nous protègent respectivement. En espérant que nous parvenions à trouver et à détruire ses horcruxes, je ne tiens pas à ce que ma baguette s'interpose dans notre combat.

- Harry, tu t'entends parler ? intervint Ginny. Tu es prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour pouvoir gagner.

- Oh arrêtez avec vos récriminations. Je suis un mort en sursis. Vous voulez que je vous rappelle la prophétie ? Non. Alors je veux me battre comme je l'entends. J'affronterais Voldemort avec mes armes. Et si j'en réchappe, tant mieux. Et si je meurs, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre la relève. Suis-je donc le seul à me dire que nous sommes en guerre ? s'énerva Harry.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les quatre amis. Les elfes avaient suivi la conversation sans oser intervenir. Hermione soupira de déception.

- J'ai compris. Il y a Gregorovitch, l'autre fabricant de baguettes. Même si d'après Ollivander, il n'est pas aussi performant, tu pourrais t'adresser à lui, informa Hermione. Il vit à la frontière séparant l'Allemagne et l'Autriche.

- Parfait. Dobby,Kreattur, trouvez-moi son magasin. Et prenez contact avec lui sans dévoiler mon identité. Et dites-lui que je suis prêt à le payer très cher.

Les deux elfes disparurent.

- Et je suppose que tu as une idée de comme tu veux ta baguette, devina Hermione.

- Effectivement. Bladeck !

Le phénix se percha sur l'épaule de son sorcier. Le phénix déploya son aile gauche. Harry en arracha une plume. La plume arrachée fut remplacée par une nouvelle.

- J'ai déjà le cœur. Je verrais ce qu'il me proposera comme bois par la suite.

- Et en imaginant que tu obtiennes une nouvelle baguette, que feras-tu de ta baguette actuelle ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, je la garderais au cas où.

A ce moment-là, Harry sentit une puissante intrusion dans son esprit. Il reconnut l'esprit de l'un des dragons millénaires.

- Harry Potter, Elu de la prophétie, une simple suggestion. Il existe un rituel ancien connu de peu de sorciers. Ce rituel sert à transférer la puissance d'une baguette dans une autre baguette. Si tu es décidé et prêt à courir le risque, je te donnerais les indications pour réussir ce rituel.

- Transférer la puissance de ma baguette à la nouvelle ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je viens de te l'énoncer. Quand tu auras ta nouvelle baguette, rejoins-moi avec tes deux baguettes. Je t'expliquerais. Et seul.

L'esprit quitta l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci regarda à nouveau ses amis. Ginny comprit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

- Pas « Ils », l'un d'eux me proposait un rituel pour transférer la puissance de ma baguette dans ma nouvelle baguette, informa le jeune sorcier.

- Et je parie que c'est risqué. Harry, tu tentes trop d'expériences qui mettent ta vie en jeu, se désola Hermione.

- Et comment peux-tu faire confiance à ses dragons ? demanda Ron. Je croyais qu'ils t'énervaient avec leurs réflexions mystérieuses. Quand je t'entends en parler, c'est comme si ils remplaçaient Dumbledore.

- Peut-être. Mais à l'inverse du directeur, ils m'aident vraiment. Sans eux, je n'aurais pas Bladeck. Et puis je prends toutes les aides nécessaires d'où qu'elles viennent. Donc s'il me propose de m'aider, j'y vais.

- Toutes les aides nécessaires ! siffla entre ses dents Ginny. Mais nous, nous te dérangeons. Tu me fais bien rire.

- Ginny, à l'inverse de vous, ce sont des créatures millénaires. Avant que quelqu'un puisse les tuer, beaucoup de temps peut s'écouler. Comme pour les phénix.

- Monsieur ne veut s'entourer que de puissants. Puisque c'est comme ça, je t'accompagnerais. Je leur dirais ma façon de penser.

- Et il m'a dit de venir seul.

Un rire caverneux rugit dans la tête de Harry.

- Après tout, amène tes amis. Il serait intéressant que je les rencontre, ordonna la voix.

Harry fit une moue de désapprobation. Il en informa tout de même ses amis. Après cette conversation, ils s'entraînèrent. Au bout d'une heure, Harry décida de voir les progrès de ses amis avec les différents sorts qu'ils avaient appris. Harry fut satisfait de ce qu'il vit. Le niveau était un peu inégal, mais ils avaient appris rapidement. Les deux elfes rentrèrent une heure plus tard. Ils avaient trouvé le magasin de Gregorovitch. Le fabricant travaillait à une nouvelle fabrication quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des deux elfes. Dobby et Kreattur s'étaient expliqués brièvement. Le fabricant avait été très intéressé dès que la question d'argent avait été soulevée. A la fin de l'entretien, le fabricant était d'accord pour rencontrer le maître des elfes le lendemain, jour de la fête de Halloween. La nouvelle réjouit le jeune sorcier. Il devrait trouver le moyen de s'absenter une heure ou deux de Poudlard sans éveiller les soupçons. Ginny le regardait déjà avec un regard noir.

- Harry, débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais il y a intérêt à ce que tu sois à mon bras pour le bal, sinon je te ferais payer au centuple ta désertion. Et pas la peine que je te dise comment je me vengerais.

Harry fit la grimace. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas le pouvoir que Ginny avait sur lui. Sa seule option serait d'éviter les cours. Une véritable prise de tête. Il devrait trouver une idée d'ici le lendemain. Il salua ses amis avant de monter les escaliers.


	21. 21 Baguette d'Epicéa

Bonjour à tous par ce samedi ensoleillé !

Profitons-en, la semaine à venir sera grise. Dans ce chapitre, Harry met tout en oeuvre pour obtenir sa nouvelle baguette. Il se décharge de ses responsabilités envers ses camarades de l'école. Nouvelle dispute entre Harry et Ginny. La relation entre Hermione et Ron passe à un nouveau stade. Un chapitre où chacun tente de trouver sa voie dans cette guerre qui s'annonce.

Réponses :

**Ronald92** : une histoire qui évoluera encore je te l'assure

**Minutsu** : ouais Harry pense à beaucoup de choses pour affaiblir les alliances de Voldemort. la future rencontre entre Ginny et les dragons, ce sera cocasse. Oh oui le bal d'Halloween sera comique quand tu le liras dans ce chapitre. je te laisse découvrir.

**Klaude** : il est sûr que s'il n'y avait pas cette prophétie et cette guerre, dans son comportement actuel, Harry pourrait bien se barrer. mais il ne peut pas, dommage. il préfère le canapé lol. c'est vrai que Ginny pousse le bouchon. mais dans ce chapitre, tu verras ce qu'elle en pense.

**Brynamon** : la relation Harry/Ginny est un véritable chaos, deux fortes personnalités avec des visions différentes. ce chapitre devrait te plaire. sans compter tout ce qu'il recèle.

**Popov** : ne bave pas trop tu vas abîmer ton écran lol le chapitre est juste là

**Deadz** : oh non dès le début, j'avais décidé de changer cet aspect de l'histoire. je veux pour mon futur grand final un combat à la hauteur de ces deux puissances

**Xylion** : merci ! content de te revoir de retour. ce chapitre sera aussi drôle

**Iphitos** : salut ! alors ce chapitre devrait aussi te convenir

**Sheltan** : c'est sûr qu'ils s'enfoncent dans une sacrée mélasse lol. et leur amitié en souffre. combien de temps résisteront-ils , surtout que je vous promets un peu d'action où le comportement de Harry sera remis en question.

**Sissi72-friend** : et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant

**Mikamic** : comme j'ai un bon plan de ma fic dans ma tête, c'est assez facile. régale toi avec ce chapitre

**Busard** : je t'ai envoyé l'astuce, donc pas de souci. il sera présent bien sûr. et il ... je te laisse découvrir

**Best280** : j'ai prévu cette partie je te rassure, mais elle ne sera pas pour tout de suite. tu verras le pourquoi d'ici deux chapitres. car je vais rendre ce transfert assez complexe.

J'espère avoir autant de review pour ce chapitre. je remercie aussi ceux qui continuent à rajouter cette histoire dans leur favori en souhaitant qu'ils se fassent connaître un jour.

Fini le blablabla, place à la lecture.

A dans une semaine.

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

21 – Baguette d'Epicéa

Le lendemain, après son entraînement matinal, Dobby et Kreattur proposèrent à Harry une solution pour son problème. Ils lui firent boire une potion qui permettrait au jeune sorcier de sentir malade. Elle agirait trois heures après son ingestion. Le jeune but la potion avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le repas matinal. Ses elfes lui avaient décrit les effets de la potion – une forte poussée de fièvre, quelques boutons rouges et des tremblements. Au milieu de son deuxième cours de la matinée, le jeune sorcier sentit les symptômes de la potion. Il demanda à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Le professeur McGonagall n'y vit aucun inconvénient quand elle le vit trembler et suer. Elle pria Hermione de l'accompagner. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh diagnostiqua une montée de fièvre qui disparaîtrait dans l'après-midi. Elle obligea le jeune sorcier à rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'en début de soirée. Hermione le quitta, connaissant très bien les projets de son ami. Dès que Mme Pomfresh eut administré au jeune homme le remède adéquat, elle repartit en direction de son bureau. Harry recracha la potion qu'il avait réussi à garder au fond de sa gorge. Il appela ses elfes. Kreattur lui tendit un remède différent qui agissait plus rapidement. Harry se leva faiblement, transforma un oreiller en son corps et disparut avec ses elfes. Dans son dortoir, il s'allongea une heure pour dormir. A son réveil, les elfes lui avaient préparé un succulent repas qu'il dévora. Il envoya Dobby prévenir Gregorovitch qu'il se présenterait en début d'après-midi. Il fit préciser qu'il désirait être seul. L'elfe transplana pour transporter le message. Le fabricant accepta. Il n'était pas nouveau pour lui que des sorciers veuillent rester discrets dans ce genre d'affaires.

Quand le début d'après-midi fut là, Harry transplana en s'accrochant à ses deux elfes. Pour l'occasion, le jeune sorcier s'était couvert d'une longue cape munie d'une capuche qu'il portait sur sa tête. Il était difficile de reconnaître le jeune homme dans cette tenue. Seule sa bouche restait visible. Ils atterrirent près d'une maison située à quelques mètres d'un petit village. La maison avait un toit en paille, de couleur dorée. Elle était construite avec de la pierre polie bien blanche. Des poutres de bois apparentes soutenaient l'édifice. Une pancarte pendait devant l'entrée de la maison, indiquant le nom du propriétaire. Harry s'avança sur l'herbe tondue. Harry remarqua sur le côté gauche de la maison une sorte d'enclos où une pancarte interdisait l'accès. Il constata plusieurs variétés d'arbres et autres arbustes. Il frappa à la porte. Un homme lui ouvrit. Gregorovitch était vraiment différent d'Ollivander. Sa tête avait des cheveux bruns clairs, bien qu'une calvitie naissante fût voyante. Il portait de petites lunettes. Il avait des yeux marron, quelques boutons sur le visage. Son visage était assez carré, un nez proéminent et des poils gris dans une barbe naissante. Il était peine plus grand qu'Ollivander, et plus petit que Harry. Il portait un pantalon court avec des brettelles et une chemise à manches courtes. Son corps était assez fétiche. Le fabricant salua le jeune sorcier d'une voix cassée.

- Bienvenu mon bon seigneur. Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'entrer ?

Harry hocha la tête. D'un signe de la main, il ordonna à ses elfes de l'attendre en dehors de la boutique. Il entra à la suite du fabricant. Divers lampes et bougies éclairaient le magasin. D'encombrants objets s'étalaient dans le magasin. De la poussière s'agglutinait un peu partout. Gregorovitch conduisit son client à travers le désordre de son magasin pour atteindre son comptoir. Il fit le tour pour se dresser sur un tabouret surélevé. Derrière le marchand, Harry vit d'innombrables tiroirs. La capuche du jeune homme cachait son visage que le fabricant tentait de deviner.

- Mon seigneur, que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'aimerais une baguette. Voici déjà son cœur, dit Harry en prenant sous sa cape la plume de son phénix.

Il la tendit au fabricant qui regarda la plume bleu-nuit avec grand intérêt.

- C'est une plume de phénix. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez déjà travaillé avec un tel matériau, indiqua le jeune sorcier.

- Mon seigneur est bien renseigné. A part Ollivander, mon concurrent, personne à ma connaissance. Mais d'après le ton de votre voix, j'en déduis que vous êtes anglais. Pourquoi venir me trouver ?

- Vous êtes certainement au courant que certains troubles secouent la communauté magique anglaise. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que s'ébruite cette petite affaire. Et je pense que vous savez que votre concurrent a disparu.

- J'en ai entendu parler. J'ai d'ailleurs un certain nombre de commandes depuis quelques temps, d'où le désordre dans lequel vous trouvez mon magasin, informa triomphalement le fabricant.

- Ce qui est une bonne opération pour vous, déclara avec un sourire entendu Harry. Combien de temps pour que ma baguette soit prête ?

- Il me faut en premier prendre certaines mesures, indiqua le fabricant.

Il descendit de son tabouret surélevé avec un mètre. Il pria Harry de se tenir bien droit pendait qu'il attirait à lui un tabouret surélevé. Il grimpa dessus et prit les mesures du corps du jeune homme. Harry fit attention à ce que sa capuche ne le dévoila pas. Gregorovitch lui tâta longuement les doigts et les paumes, l'interrogeant pour savoir de quelle main il utilisait une baguette. Dès que le fabricant eut fini de prendre ses notes sur un parchemin, il descendit de son tabouret pour repasser derrière son comptoir. Il farfouilla derrière son comptoir pour sortir une dizaine de baguettes. Il pria Harry de les tester. Le jeune sorcier essaya les dix baguettes qui répondirent toutes différemment.

- Mon seigneur semble connaître beaucoup de magie. Il me faudra un bois avec lequel je travaille peu d'habitude, de l'Epicéa. Arbre connu chez les moldus pour le soir de Noël et qui a une haute signification. Un arbre qui aux dire de certains aurait vu la naissance d'un phénix. Bois souple et élastique qui vous permettra de réussir vos sorts dans plusieurs pratiques magiques.

Harry sourit à l'allusion. Le jeune sorcier était satisfait. Il lui tardait d'obtenir sa nouvelle baguette.

- Combien de temps pour obtenir cette baguette ?

- Mon seigneur, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis débordé. Et d'autres clients ont …

Harry posa devant le marchand une lourde bourse. Gregorovitch regarda la bourse avec convoitise.

- Voici déjà cinq mille gallions. Vous en recevrez encore cinq mille si cette baguette est prête dans une semaine.

- Une semaine ! s'exclama le fabricant. Mon seigneur, il me faudra travailler jour et nuit.

- Je vous rajouterais une rallonge. Et je tiens à ce que cette plume soit entière dans ma baguette. Si jamais elle n'est pas entièrement incorporée, je le saurais. Et je détruirais votre magasin, le menaça Harry.

Le ton affable du jeune garçon avait changé pour devenir froid et dur. Le fabricant prit peur. Harry changea de nouveau de ton.

- Donc, d'ici une semaine, je repasserais. Que ma baguette soit prête, vous serez riche. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil.

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme tourna les talons. Gregorovitch suivit des yeux le départ de son mystérieux et puissant client. Le fabricant pensait que depuis peu ses clients se montraient un peu trop menaçants. Au moins se félicitait-il que celui-là soit déjà un bon payeur. Une avance de cinq mille gallions. Aucun de ses clients ne lui avait donné autant d'argent. Le fabricant décida de s'attaquer à la fabrication de la baguette. Il se promettait de réussir pour toucher la grosse prime promise.

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Harry de Poudlard. Il rentra au milieu de l'après-midi avec ses elfes. Harry affichait un grand sourire. D'ici une semaine, il aurait une nouvelle baguette. Et il pourrait rencontrer les dragons pour accomplir un nouveau rituel. Avec Dobby, il transplana à l'infirmerie où il reprit place dans son lit de convalescent. Il s'accorda une sieste, attendant le début de soirée. Mme Pomfresh vint réveiller Harry alors que le soleil se couchait. Elle l'examina et affirma qu'il était guéri. Ginny l'attendait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Harry la rejoignit en pleine forme.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Ta petite course s'est bien passée ?

- J'aurais ma nouvelle baguette vendredi prochain. Et après il faudra organiser le rencontre avec les dragons pour leur rituel, informa Harry.

Ginny était perplexe face au projet de son sorcier. Pourtant elle se tut. Ils se rendirent dans leur salle commune. Hermione et Ron les attendaient. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà prêts pour la soirée. Ginny embrassa Harry sur la joue en lui jetant un clin d'œil. Harry soupira. Il monta dans le dortoir des garçons avec Ron. Neville se changeait. Il portait le même costume que lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avec un moins de fanfreluches. Ron sortit avec un certain dégoût la robe de soirée que sa mère lui avait achetée. Il décida d'y remédier.

- Harry, fais voir ce que tu vas porter, demanda Ron.

Harry sortit de sa valise le costume qu'il s'était acheté dans le monde moldu. Un pantalon noir avec une veste noire, une cravate noire, une chemise blanche impeccable et un veston en soie vert. Ron le détailla et prit sa baguette. Il coupa sa robe en deux et métamorphosa les morceaux. Il avait un costume identique à celui de son ami. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement. Avec les sorts appris auprès des elfes, ils s'ajustèrent impeccablement. Ils se vêtirent ensuite d'une cape noire. Neville les siffla. Ils descendirent pour attendre leurs sorcières. Ron fit la conversation en attendant.

- Alors, Neville, t'y vas avec qui ?

- Hannah Abbot, de poufsouffle, répondit en rougissant le gryffondor. Elle … m'a invité.

- C'est super. Hannah … attends que je me rappelle, c'est cette fille qui voulait que Harry nous entraîne à nouveau, se rappela Ron.

Neville hocha la tête. D'ailleurs, la jeune sorcière en question attendait près de l'entrée du dortoir. Un élève le signala à Neville. Le gryffondor s'excusa et se précipita. Ron souriait. Harry restait impassible.

- Souris, on va faire la fête.

- Comme si j'en avais …

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase. Hermione et Ginny venaient d'apparaître en haut des escaliers. Ron fut estomaqué. Sa sorcière portait une magnifique robe de soirée rose-pâle qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Elle portait des chaussures roses à talons hauts .Son cou était découvert et laissait apparaître un mince décolleté. Elle était parvenue à discipliner ses cheveux pour les monter en un chignon. Une touche de maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle sourit en voyant la tête de Ron. Harry avait du mal à quitter Ginny des yeux. Elle portait une longue robe de cocktail émeraude avec de petits diamants, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle portait des chaussures noires à talons courts. Son cou était aussi découvert. La robe moulait à la perfection le corps gracieux de la jeune sorcière. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et cascadaient dans son dos découvert. Elle s'était à peine maquillée. La voûte des sentiments de Harry s'ouvrit d'elle-même, déferlant dans le jeune homme. Quand il avait choisi cette robe, il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'ajusterait si bien au corps de la jeune sorcière. Ginny ressentit les sentiments de son sorcier. Les deux jeunes sorcières se moquèrent des airs ahuris de leurs sorciers. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme dans le chaos qui déferlait en lui. Hermione remarqua le trouble de son ami.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit. Même si Harry cache ses sentiments, les trois robes qu'il t'a offertes feront leur petit effet. Je me demande même si il ne l'a pas fait exprès, se moqua son amie.

- Hermy, tu es ravissante. A couper le souffle ! dit nerveusement Ron en rougissant.

- Je te remercie, répondit-elle en lui tendant gracieusement sa main gauche.

Ron s'en empara avec fébrilité. Harry continuait à ranger ses sentiments. Ginny s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur le cœur du jeune homme.

- Pas la peine de résister, lui chuchota-t-elle. Il est temps que tu laisses ton cœur parler, au moins pour ce soir.

Une terreur sans nom s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il se sentait comme un animal aux abois. Et le baiser que lui donna sa sorcière en l'enlaçant le tua définitivement. Ses sentiments gagnèrent en intensité. Et il répondit avec passion au baiser de sa sorcière qui fut ravie. Il parvint par un effort surhumain à détacher ses lèvres de celles de sa sorcière pour reculer de deux pas pour retrouver son souffle. Il était haletant. Ginny avait encore le goût des lèvres de son sorcier sur les siennes. Elle se rapprocha de son sorcier et s'agrippa fermement au bras de celui-ci. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire. Hermione souriait aussi.

- Cette soirée va promettre, prédit Ron.

- Oui, on va bien s'amuser, renchérit Hermione.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son sorcier avec passion. Ron répondit avec ardeur. Ensuite, les deux couples sortirent pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs couples dans les couloirs qui les sifflèrent. Quand ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, des élèves étaient encore présents à l'entrée. Ils saluèrent divers couples. La salle avait été décorée aux couleurs de la fête, orange et noir. Des citrouilles volaient dans le ciel. Pour l'occasion, les fantômes avaient été conviés à la fête. La plupart des professeurs avaient fait un effort. Le directeur portait de loin le costume le plus voyant, entièrement orange des pieds à la tête. Il invita les élèves à prendre place pour le souper. Les quatre amis partageaient leur table avec Neville et sa cavalière, et Luna, seule. Personne n'avait invité la serdaigle qui ne s'en offusquait pas. Hannah profita de l'occasion.

- Harry, as-tu réfléchi à notre proposition ? demanda la poufsouffle.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite la question, son attention trop prise par sa séduisante cavalière. Hannah dut renouveler sa question avant que Harry ne la remarque.

- Pardon ? C'est quoi ?

- Ce que nous t'avons demandé en début d'année.

Aussitôt, le sourire béat du jeune sorcier disparut et il reprit son masque d'indifférence.

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai répondu. Débrouillez-vous. J'ai mes propres soucis sans m'occuper de ceux des autres, dit Harry froidement.

- Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber, supplia Neville. On ne te voit pratiquement jamais. Es-tu seulement au courant que ce sont les serpentards qui mènent au Club de Duel ? Et vous trois, on ne vous voit pas non plus.

- Si les serpentards sont bons, c'est qu'ils travaillent au moins dans une matière. Bien que je trouve étonnant que Goyle et Crabbe sachent lancer un sort.

- Tu ne devrais pas rire. Ils savent se défendre extrêmement bien. Ainsi que les septièmes années et les cinquièmes années.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Ils vous effraient avec quelques serpents ? Pourtant Neville, avec Luna, vous avez affronté les mangemorts au Ministère. Et ils sont d'une autre trempe que les serpentards d'ici, se moqua Harry.

- Harry, on a vraiment besoin de ton aide, reprit Hannah. Et si personne n'ose t'en parler, moi j'ose. Je t'en supplie.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Une poufsouffle qui se montre courageuse, se moqua encore une fois Harry. Cette discussion m'ennuie. Je crois que je vais écourter ma présence à cette soirée.

- Oh non, Harry Potter ! dit avec véhémence Ginny. Tu vas rester. Et tu vas me faire danser. Et tu resteras jusqu'à ce que je dise que cette soirée est terminée. Vous deux, le moment est mal choisi. Je discuterais avec Harry moi-même. Mais pour le moment, nous sommes assez occupés. Peut-être plus tard.

Et Ginny prit la main de son sorcier et la serra fortement. Celui-ci eut un regard paniqué car il sentit toutes ses défenses magiques fondre avec cette poigne. Le regard du jeune sorcier n'échappa pas aux camarades qui ne comprenaient pas. Ron étouffait de rire. Hermione secoua la tête de désapprobation. Le sujet était clos. Le repas continua dans une ambiance tendue jusqu'à ce que le directeur annonce l'ouverture du bal. Montrant l'exemple, il invita le professeur McGonagall à danser. Suivant leur exemple, des couples d'élèves les rejoignirent. Ginny entraîna Harry dans plusieurs danses. Ron invita Hermione. La soirée dura deux heures avant que les professeurs n'annoncent que la fête était terminée. Harry souffla d'aise. Il fut le premier à quitter la salle. Ginny était sur ses talons. Ron et Hermione durent surveiller les premières et deuxièmes années. Harry embrassa à peine Ginny avant de monter dans le dortoir des garçons pour rejoindre son dortoir. Ginny ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

- Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes cette comédie. Ce que nous a appris Neville est grave. Si les serpentards se défendent bien au Club de Duel, ce n'est pas bon pour nous.

- J'en suis bien conscient. Mais je ne peux pas m'occuper d'eux. Et je ne le veux pas. Que je sache, je me suis bien débrouillé seul. Ils n'ont qu'à grandir, et se prendre en main. Je ne vais pas les traîner comme des boulets. Déjà que je vous ai dans les pattes, s'énerva Harry.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui es venu nous chercher ? Monsieur je ne suis pas sûr de trouver tous les horcruxes pour détruire Voldemort. Alors ne viens pas pleurer maintenant parce que je te rappelle tes devoirs envers les autres sorciers.

- Quels devoirs ? cria Harry. Parce que je suis l'Elu, le Survivant suite à une stupide prophétie qui aurait pu s'appliquer à Neville. Hé oui, Neville aurait pu être le Survivant. Tada, surprise ! Mais non, Voldemort a cru bon de me choisir sans connaître la prophétie dans son intégralité. Et parce qu'il en a décidé ainsi, je suis obligé de me comporter de la sorte pour survivre. Tu me parles de mes devoirs. Va donc voir Voldemort et demandes-lui quels sont ses devoirs. Ah mais c'est vrai, il n'a pas ce genre de problème de conscience. La seule chose qui lui importe est de me tuer pour régner. Je devrais peut-être lui faciliter la tâche, au moins on ne me parlerait plus de _mes devoirs_. Tu veux pleurer sur mon sort, pleures. Moi, j'ai déjà trop pleuré.

Sur ces paroles dures, Harry prit appui sur des deux pieds et sauta jusqu'à la balustrade. Se retournant une dernière fois, il toisa l'adolescente.

- Et je te prierais à l'avenir de dormir dans ta chambre. Je n'ai que faire de ta présence.

Le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte en la refermant. Ron et Hermione étaient entrés ensemble et avaient entendu le discours du jeune homme. Ginny regardait toujours la porte close. Hermione s'approcha de son amie et la serra dans ses bras. Ron se sentit gêné. Ginny se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de son amie.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais à quel point il souffre en vérité, dit calmement Ginny. Et je savais dans quoi je m'engageais. Mais je ne vais pas renoncer.

La voix de l'adolescente ne tremblait pas. Elle avait foi en eux, et elle parviendrait à ses objectifs, même si elle devait se battre contre son sorcier. Elle monta dans sa chambre avec toute sa dignité. Hermione la regardait avec peine.

- Ta sœur est vraiment remarquable. Si tu te conduisais comme Harry, je t'aurais jeté. Mais je t'aurais fait souffrir avant.

- Une chance pour moi que je ne sois pas l'Elu d'une prophétie. Je ne veux pas défendre Harry, mais je crois que je ne le comprends que maintenant, avoua Ron. Il n'a pas tort. Nous nous réfugions derrière lui sans nous prendre en main. Il nous a demandé de l'aide, mais que faisons-nous en attendant ? Nous attendons patiemment, attendant ses ordres. Sommes-nous réellement incapables d'agir par nous-mêmes ?

Hermione regarda son sorcier avec surprise. Lui qui avait toujours l'habitude de ne rien dire, en cette soirée, pour la première fois, il pensait par lui-même. Il soutenait son ami, mais il comprenait qu'il devait suivre sa propre voie.

- Hermione, nous n'avons qu'à enseigner nous-mêmes aux autres puisque Harry refuse, proposa Ron.

- Comment ? Et surtout quand ? Tous les soirs nous nous entraînons à la magie de l'esprit et nous apprenons de nouveaux sorts. Dis-moi comment tu veux que nous fassions.

- Ca me coûte de dire ça, mais je crois que pendant quelques temps, je sauterais les repas du midi.

- T'es sérieux ? Tu veux rouvrir l'AD pendant la pause de midi. Tout le monde va refuser. Et il faudrait prévenir les professeurs.

- Là-dessus je compte sur toi. Je parlerais aux élèves. Voyons voir si le pari de Harry est payant.

Hermione regarda son sorcier avec fierté et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Ron la souleva dans ses bras et gravit les escaliers. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Et cette nuit-là, les deux jeunes sorciers se découvrirent sans aucune gêne, partageant pleinement leur amour. Une nouvelle complicité naquit entre eux.

Si la nuit a été assez chaotique pour Harry à cause de sa nouvelle dispute avec Ginny, le jeune sorcier ne dérogea pas à ses habitudes. Hermione se leva avant le retour de son ami pour rejoindre sa chambre, malgré les suppliques entreprenantes de son jeune amant. Une nouvelle vie s'organisait entre les quatre amis. Hermione avait reçu l'accord de sa directrice pour rouvrir l'AD en toute discrétion. Ron rencontrait les anciens membres qui désiraient y participer à nouveau. Ginny les rejoignit. Harry se retrouvait désormais seul aux repas du midi, situation qui l'arrangeait. Il n'interrogea pas ses amis. Le soir, les quatre amis continuaient leur entraînement. Et la semaine s'écoula de cette manière.

Le vendredi, Harry retomba mystérieusement malade. Il se rendit chez le fabricant qui l'attendait. Bladeck avait accompagné le sorcier. Gregorovitch se montra accueillant au possible.

- Mon seigneur, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

- Plaisir partagé. Et je suis certain que la forte récompense que je vous ai promise n'est pas étrangère à votre si charmant accueil. La baguette je vous prie ?

Le fabricant se dépêcha de passer derrière son comptoir pour sortir un magnifique coffret de bois poli où se trouvait la baguette. Harry s'approcha. Il prit le coffret et l'ouvrit. Une magnifique baguette, à peine plus longue que la sienne, reposait sur un coussin rouge.

- Voilà mon seigneur votre baguette. Bois d'épicéa, vingt-neuf centimètres soixante-dix, facile à manier, souple et élastique, avec une plume de phénix. Très bonne pour jeter des sorts offensifs et défensifs, pratique en métamorphose, énonça le fabricant. Je vous ai aussi rajouté un manche en cuir pour une meilleure prise en main.

Harry prit la baguette et la leva. Immédiatement, il sentit une chaleur et une puissance nouvelle le parcourir. Un éclair bleuté jaillit de sa baguette. Harry sourit de contentement. Bladeck émit une faible note, juste perceptible pour le jeune sorcier. Harry se sentit rassuré. Il avait une baguette dont la puissance magique se révélait supérieure à sa baguette actuelle.

- Parfait, voici comme promis votre récompense : cinq mille gallions et encore deux mille pour avoir respecté vos engagements.

Harry posa les deux bourses sur la table. Le fabricant ne put s'empêcher de se frotter les mains. Il venait de réussir sa meilleure affaire commerciale du moment. Le jeune sorcier sortit du magasin sans saluer le marchand qui comptait déjà son argent. Au moment de franchir la porte, le fabricant héla le jeune sorcier. Il lui demanda de parler de lui parmi ses connaissances. Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas et sortit. Harry s'accrocha à Kreattur, et ils transplanèrent. A peine arrivé, il métamorphosa sa baguette pour lui donner l'aspect de sa baguette. Et il se mit à jeter quelques sorts ménagers. Il remarqua immédiatement la différence. Sa baguette réagissait à la seconde près à ses pensées. Harry se demandait si la puissance de sa baguette venait du fait que son cœur était une plume de son phénix. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Dumbledore avait demandé à Ollivander de fabriquer deux baguettes avec des plumes de Fumseck ? La réponse était incompréhensible. Harry connaissait trop son directeur pour savoir que celui-ci ne n'agissait jamais sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Encore un nouveau mystère que le jeune sorcier se promit d'élucider. Il rangea son ancienne baguette dans sa chambre. Ensuite Kreattur reconduisit le jeune sorcier à l'infirmerie où il termina sa journée.

Le soir venu, les amis de Harry voulurent contempler la nouvelle baguette. Harry leva son enchantement. Hermione demanda à l'examiner. Elle fut surprise de la sentir si souple. Elle essaya de jeter un sort et perdit le contrôle de son sort.

- Mais elle est extrêmement puissante, constata la jeune sorcière.

- Je sais. Et il me tarde de la tester contre Voldemort. Il y a cependant un point qui m'intrigue. Pourquoi Dumbledore a fait fabriquer deux baguettes ayant deux cœurs jumeaux ? Le cœur de ma baguette provient d'une plume de Bladeck. Et je ne peux expliquer sa puissance que par mon lien avec mon phénix. Alors pourquoi ?

- Harry, la magie des baguettes est un sujet très complexe, l'informa Ron. A part les fabricants de baguettes, aucun sorcier ne connaît leur secret de fabrication. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui font que les gobelins ne nous font pas confiance. Ils croient, à tort, que nous leur cachons ce secret. Mais même les sorciers l'ignorent. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Depuis quelques temps, je me suis mis à lire de mon côté. Il faut bien que je sois à la hauteur de Hermione. J'en ai assez que l'on croit qu'elle sort avec moi parce que je suis un imbécile.

- Ronny, tu n'es pas un imbécile. Un peu soupe-au-lait, mais tu as de très longues … de très grandes qualités, se rattrapa Hermione en rougissant.

Harry ne prêta pas attention à cette erreur de langage. A l'inverse de Ginny qui fixait son frère et sa meilleure amie étrangement. Harry récupéra sa baguette et la regarda. Il fixa Bladeck qui était perché sur la balustrade. Le jeune sorcier changea de sujet.

- Alors comment se passe l'entraînement des troupes ? demanda-t-il.

Les trois amis ne furent que moyennement surpris.

- Bien, répondit Hermione. Je suppose que Dobby et Kreattur t'ont fait un compte rendu.

Harry regarda son ami avec malice. Après leur première absence, Harry avait voulu savoir. Et les elfes l'avaient averti.

- Je suppose que les professeurs sont au courant, ainsi que le directeur. Il faudra que j'y passe une fois.

- Je te préviens, si c'est pour leur casser le moral, ce n'est pas la peine, le prévint Ron.

- Aies confiance en toi. Maîtrisent-ils au moins le patronus maintenant ?

Les amis se regardèrent en silence. Les membres de l'AD venaient par petits groupes de cinq chaque jour. Et leur niveau en magie stagnait. Et le programme du professeur Rogue ne répondait pas aux attentes des jeunes sorciers. Ils avançaient trop lentement.

- J'ai compris. La semaine prochaine, le professeur Rogue a dit que nous verrons les détraqueurs. S'il suit bien le programme, il nous fera passer devant un épouvantard. Je demanderais à passer en premier. Au moins je vous félicite, vous avez pris une initiative sans compter sur moi. Nous pourrons peut-être progresser à l'avenir.

Après ça, ils reprirent leur entraînement. Harry parvenait maintenant à maîtriser comme il le voulait sa barrière magique, et il maintenait ouverte suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à son cerf de sortir de lui. Cette nuit-là, il s'entraîna à vouloir pénétrer l'esprit de Dobby. Il vit alors une chose stupéfiante. Un rai de lumière dorée le mena dans l'esprit de l'elfe. Il y pénétra par l'intermédiaire de son cerf. Il tenta de maintenir le lien qui le conduisait de son esprit à celui de l'elfe. Il dut pourtant abandonner car l'elfe rejeta l'esprit du jeune homme.

- Harry Potter a réussi, s'enthousiasma le petit elfe.

Le jeune sorcier rouvrit les yeux lentement. L'effort l'avait vidé de son énergie. Il se sentait nauséeux.

- Harry Potter est sur la bonne voie pour réussir. Dans quelques temps, Harry Potter pourra voir la magie. Et quand il parviendra à ouvrir totalement son esprit, il pourra naviguer à travers des infrastructures magiques nouvelles.

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement. La fatigue l'emporta sur sa détermination. Il s'endormit d'un coup. Ginny réagit immédiatement. Elle ordonna aux elfes de coucher Harry. Les deux elfes montèrent le corps de leur jeune maître. L'entraînement s'acheva ainsi. Ron et Hermione saluèrent Ginny avant de se diriger chacun vers leur chambre. Ginny décida de passer la nuit avec son sorcier. Les elfes avaient déshabillé leur maître. Ginny pria Dobby de lui apporter une robe de nuit. L'elfe disparut et reparut presque immédiatement. Elle congédia les deux elfes. Elle se changea et s'endormit contre le corps du jeune homme. Elle entendit alors marmonner le jeune sorcier.

- Maman … Papa … Sirius … bientôt je serais près de vous. Je vous vengerais.

Et il continua à parler pendant quelques minutes avant de s'endormir totalement. Ginny lui caressait le front. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Mon chéri, tu ne les rejoindras pas. Je suis là, avec toi. Et je serais présente à tes côtés quand le moment sera venu. Tu ne seras pas seul pour affronter ton ennemi.

Elle lui prit le visage pour le tourner vers elle. Et elle déposa un baiser plein d'affection sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Un sourire étincelant se dessina sur le visage endormi de son sorcier. Ginny s'endormit sur cette image. Elle mit les bras de Harry autour de son corps. Une vive lueur les auréola. Dans son sommeil, Harry remercia l'adolescente pour l'amour qu'elle lui portait. La nuit fut douce. Bladeck se mit à chanter pour les jeunes sorciers avant de disparaître dans un éclair bleu. Il se consuma au milieu de flammes bleus avant de devenir un petit tas de cendres. Un petit oisillon apparut qui se mit à piailler. Dobby trouva l'oisillon et l'emporta dans la chambre de son jeune ami. Il sourit de contentement en voyant le jeune couple. Il déposa l'oisillon sur la table de chevet du jeune sorcier. Le petit volatile cessa de piailler et s'endormit dans la chaussette que Dobby déposa sur la table. Ensuite il disparut.


	22. 22  Confiance, défiance

Salut tout le monde !

Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, tout est propice pour passer un bon moment de détente. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Harry s'enfonce dans ses contradictions. Il continue à faire de parler de lui au sein de Poudlard et poursuit ses recherches sur Voldemort. Un nouvel élément va le mettre sur la voie des horcruxes. A côté de ça, les dragons décident de l'aider. Mais quelle genre d'aide ? Venez le découvrir.

Réponses :

**Dalmir** : je fais de mon mieux

**Ronald92** : encore ! lol

**Klaude** : petit à petit, Ron se révèle. il n'est plus juste le bon copain. heureusement si il veut survivre à cette guerre.

**Best280** : tu as une bonne intuition. et l'histoire va prendre encore de l'ampleur.

**Busard** : oui Harry ici est très différent. l'histoire va encore se corser.

**Xylion** : pas bien le copié coller lol cependant il y aura un autre rituel dans quatre chapitres

**Mikamic** : ce chapitre devrait être aussi alléchant

**Maximilien** : tu es tout pardonné tant que tu me laisses un message

**Mia** : oui pour le couple phare de cette fic, la vie n'est pas rose

**Aaron3491** : voilà ce que j'appelle un commentaire ... incendiaire. j'ai adoré. m'oblige à me remettre en question. tout de même je vais y répondre. Pour le patronus, il suffit de se remémorer un souvenir heureux, dans ce cas, pas forcément besoin d'ouvrir la voûte de l'émotion. Harry a fait un choix, celui de ne plus souffrir afin de ne pas être atteint dans la voie qu'il a choisi. relis la fic. Voldemort est sorti de son petit coma depuis un bout de temps même si je le précise pas. le pouvoir provient aussi des sacrifices que l'on peut accepter, c'est le cas de Harry. Ginny est omnisciente car elle se croit investie d'une mission, outre son amour pour Harry. Harry ne communique pas avec Bladeck car ça ne se passe aussi facilement. je ne vais pas non plus tout te servir sur un plateau. les descriptions viennent suivant les circonstances. mais si tu en veux, je te ferais un pavé sur un tableau. Prévisibles car j'essaie aussi de m'en tenir au récit de Jk Rowling en essayant d'y incorporer ma propre vision ? à débattre. Les dragons sont une pointe d'humour à ne pas taquiner. ils ne sont pas trop présents et ils l'expliquent eux-mêmes. Harry n'a pas le temps de se remettre en question, pour lui il l'a déjà fait. le pouvoir de Harry vient bien de là, mais il faudra attendre pour qu'il en prenne conscience. les elfes sont bien présents même si tu as l'impression que je leur redonne leur rôle de serviteur. mais il faut attendre le déroulement de l'histoire pour apprécier leur évolution. si tu appelles ce que vit ce Harry vivre, je ne sais pas quel monde tu vis toi. mais ça reste un point de vue. mon histoire stagne, est prévisible. certes si je veux coller un minimum à celle de l'auteure en rajoutant d'autres faits.

**Servin** : continue ainsi. pourvu que le découragement ne te guette pas.

**Crountie** : ô grand seigneur, je reconnais à la virulence de vos propos le fort soutien que vous me portez. je suis votre débiteur.

**Sissi72-friend** : tu es toute pardonnée. la suite est toute aussi passionnante.

Bon allez, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps, moi je vais dormir. Bonne lecture. Et un grand merci aux reviewers et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favori.

Ciao

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

22 – Confiance, défiance

En début de semaine, comme Harry l'avait annoncé, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal porta sur les détraqueurs. Sujet vu en troisième année, mais sur lequel le professeur Rogue insista particulièrement. Une demi-heure avant la fin de son cours, il décida de faire passer les élèves devant un épouvantard qui prendrait la forme d'un détraqueur.

- Qui souhaite nous faire part de ses peurs ? demanda avec mépris le professeur.

- Moi, dit Harry en levant la main.

- Mr Potter, encore une excuse pour vous faire remarquer. Personne d'autre ?

Aucun élève n'avait envie de tenter l'expérience, surtout en présence du professeur. Severus désigna Neville. Le gryffondor se leva avec effroi. Le professeur plaça le gryffondor devant l'armoire qui s'agitait. Il l'ouvrit sans crier gare. Une forme fantomatique en surgit, recouverte d'une longue cape élimée avec une capuche qui lui recouvrait le visage. Un froid saisissant se fit sentir dans la salle. Neville était pétrifié. Le détraqueur se rapprocha de sa victime.

- Allons Mr Londubat, les gryffondors sont réputés pour leur courage. Concentrez-vous ! se moqua le professeur.

Le pauvre gryffondor perdait tous ses moyens. Harry sauta de sa place pour s'interposer entre l'horrible créature et son camarade.

- Par ici. Voici quelque chose qui te calmera.

Harry leva sa baguette, et une vive lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette. La lumière fut si intense qu'elle éclaira la salle. Tout le monde dut se boucher les yeux. Le détraqueur retourna dans son armoire pour disparaître. Le professeur Rogue rouvrit les yeux, se réhabituant à la pénombre de la pièce. Harry se tenait toujours devant l'armoire. Severus regardait le jeune sorcier avec stupéfaction. Il ne croyait pas à ce qui venait de se produire. Jamais il n'avait vu un patronus d'une telle puissance. Et le patronus n'était même pas corporel. Fixant le jeune homme, il vit dans les yeux dans celui-ci une lueur comparable à celle du patronus émis. Les élèves avaient fini par rouvrir les yeux, certains avec difficulté. Et tous contemplaient le jeune sorcier qui souriait à son professeur.

- Voici ce que j'appelle un patronus. Un tel patronus ne repousse pas un détraqueur, mais plus d'une centaine. N'est-ce pas professeur Rogue ? demanda Harry avec un sourire mielleux.

- Mr Potter, veuillez rejoindre votre place. Vingt points de moins pour les gryffondors pour ne pas savoir rester à sa place, et encore dix points de moins pour ne pas avoir réussi l'exercice Mr Londubat. Retournez à votre place.

Neville se leva pesamment. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Le professeur désigna un serpentard. Il ne réussit pas mieux que Neville. Il fut juste chassé sèchement par le professeur. Une dizaine d'élèves passèrent avant la fin du cours. Severus leur donna un mètre de parchemin à faire pour le prochain cours. Aucune protestation ne se fit entendre. Le professeur Rogue attendit que tous les élèves fussent sortis pour s'asseoir dans sa chaise. Le patronus de Harry avait impressionné le professeur à un haut point. Et évidemment, il fit le rapprochement avec l'incident survenu au début des vacances. Severus doutait que le jeune sorcier se soit juste formé en lisant les livres de la famille Black. A sa connaissance, la seule personne à pouvoir produire un patronus d'une telle intensité était le directeur. Le professeur décida qu'il devrait faire part de ses soupçons au directeur. Les élèves qui entrèrent par la suite durent subir l'humeur détestable du professeur. Jamais autant de points ne furent autant enlevés dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard. En une seule journée, le professeur Rogue était entré dans l'historique des records du château. Et l'antipathie à son égard atteignit des sommets ce jour-là.

De son côté, Harry se félicitait de sa petite démonstration. Il ne le reconnaitrait devant personne, mais il était lui-même surpris. Sa nouvelle baguette l'impressionnait. Neville le remercia timidement. Ses amis ne firent aucun commentaire. Et ils poursuivirent leurs projets. Durant cette même semaine, Harry reçut une invitation de Dumbledore pour le soir. Le porteur de l'invitation fut Ginny, à la surprise de Harry.

- Le directeur m'a interpelé quand je sortais de mon cours, expliqua l'adolescente.

- Dis-moi, tu n'as pas senti une présence dans ton esprit ?

- Non. En plus, mes défenses mentales sont constamment en alerte. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon je pars. Je te dis à ce soir.

Elle embrassa son sorcier sur la joue avant de s'enfuir rapidement. Harry poursuivit sa journée, s'interrogeant sur le prochain souvenir que le directeur aurait recueilli. Après le souper du soir, il se rendit dans le bureau du directeur. Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui le laissa passer. Il monta les escaliers et entra après avoir frappé. Le directeur l'attendait devant la Pensine.

- Bonsoir Harry. Un long moment s'est écoulé depuis notre dernière leçon, dit en souriant le vieux sorcier.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant.

- Approche. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ais dit la dernière fois.

- Comme quoi Merope était morte au moment d'accoucher et avait juste eu le temps de lui donner ses prénoms et son nom près d'un orphelinat à Londres.

- Très bien, le félicita le directeur. Ce souvenir vient de ma mémoire, indiqua le directeur en prenant une petite fiole posée sur la table.

Il tira le couvercle en cristal et versa le contenu brumeux et blanchâtre dans la Pensine.

- Maintenant plongeons encore une fois dans les mystères de la mémoire. Je t'en prie, après toi.

Harry plongea sa tête dans l'eau mystérieuse. Le directeur apparut juste derrière lui. Le jeune sorcier reconnut l'orphelinat dont il avait vu une photo en noir et blanc sur un journal moldu. Il vit aussi le directeur en plus jeune. Il portait un complet d'époque. Sa barbe était moins abondante. Et il ne portait pas de lunettes. Le Dumbledore actuel sourit en se voyant ainsi. Harry et le directeur suivirent le Dumbledore du souvenir. Il monta les marches du bâtiment et frappa à la porte de gauche. Une femme, à l'air peu aimable et vêtue comme une infirmière de l'après guerre lui ouvrit. Le sorcier se présenta et informa la femme qu'il avait rendez-vous avec la directrice. La femme le détailla avant de lui demander d'attendre. Elle partit chercher la directrice qui présenta cinq minutes plus tard. Harry eut l'impression de se trouver devant sa tante Marge, en moins grosse avec un visage plus dur. Tout sourire, le sorcier se présenta. La directrice le détailla avant de l'inviter à la suivre. Harry entendit des cris d'enfants provenant d'une pièce au rez-de-chaussée. Avec son ouïe surdéveloppé, il perçut une conversation qui l'interpella. Deux enfants parlaient de la disparition étrange de deux camarades à eux. Les enfants en parlaient avec frayeur. Harry sourit. Ainsi, dès son plus jeune âge, Voldemort terrorisait déjà ses camarades. Il suivit le souvenir de son directeur qui s'était installé avec la directrice dans une pièce. Aussitôt, le professeur entra dans le vif du sujet en proposant la directrice un petit verre de tonique. La directrice sortit d'un tiroir deux verres et une bouteille. Elle versa une larme au professeur qui lui sourit pour se servir plus largement. Harry fut assez abasourdi. Le Dumbledore actuel lui sourit. Le Dumbledore du souvenir interrogeait la directrice qui buvait verre sur verre. Ensuite, le professeur demanda à voir Tom. La directrice lui indiqua la chambre du petit monstre. Le sorcier l'en remercia. Il trouva sans peine son chemin. Et là, Harry vit le jeune adolescent, celui qui deviendrait le plus puissant mage noir. Le jeune garçon n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille sorcière. Il avait la beauté et le visage altier de son père moldu. De profonds yeux noirs. Des cheveux noirs. Un visage dur mais agréable. Déjà son intelligence filtrait par son comportement. Il regarda le professeur droit dans les yeux sans sourciller. Harry sourit. Décidément, le jeune garçon n'avait peur de rien.

Dumbledore se présenta et se dévoila. Bien que surpris, le jeune Tom exigea des preuves immédiates. Sans sortir sa baguette, le professeur enflamma l'armoire du jeune sorcier sans que celle-ci ne prenne feu. Elle s'agita fortement. Harry sursauta légèrement. Le professeur demanda à Tom d'ouvrir son armoire. Le jeune garçon s'exécuta. Harry vit divers objets d'enfants. Le directeur sermonna le jeune adolescent. Il lui expliqua ensuite le fonctionnement de son école et du monde magique. Les yeux de Tom pétillèrent de joie et d'une lueur mauvaise. Après ces explications, le professeur salua le jeune adolescent. Mais juste avant que celui-ci ne parte, Tom posa une dernière question.

- Je peux faire du mal aux gens si je le désire, et je peux parler aux animaux, en particulier aux serpents. Est-ce normal ?

Le professeur se retourna pour fixer le jeune garçon.

- Tom, dans mon école, un tel comportement est proscrit. Ton don est peu commun, et de grands sorciers ont été connus pour leur faculté à parler aux serpents.

Un sourire fugace apparut pour disparaître immédiatement. Et le souvenir s'interrompit là. Harry et le Dumbledore actuel revinrent au moment présent.

- Professeur, saviez-vous à l'époque ? demanda Harry avec empressement.

- Que je me trouvais devant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Non. Mais certains faits dans son comportement ne m'inspirèrent pas confiance. Et je décidais de le surveiller. Hélas, il se méfiait de moi. Sa scolarité fut exemplaire comme tu le sais. Ses professeurs parlaient de lui avec de grandes espérances. Mais pour en revenir à ce souvenir, qu'as-tu remarqué ?

- Qu'il avait déjà bien compris la nature de ses pouvoirs. Et qu'il savait s'en servir pour terroriser les autres camarades. Et apparemment, il aimait voler.

- Ah tu touches un point essentiel. Ces vols étaient pour lui comme des trophées. Des signes de sa toute puissance. Et rappelles-toi de ses paroles : je peux faire du mal aux gens si je le désire. Tom était parfaitement conscient de ses possibilités. Et n'oublies pas les histoires de la directrice comme cette promenade au bord de la mer où il disparut avec des camarades à lui. Jamais aucune preuve n'a pu l'accuser. De même que quand il se trouvait à Poudlard, aucune preuve n'a pu l'accuser d'un quelconque crime. Une autre personne payait à sa place.

- La Chambre des Secrets ! souffla Harry qui fit semblant de comprendre.

- Tu as compris. Tom a toujours fait en sorte de bien maquiller ses crimes. Harry, il est important maintenant que tu te rapproches encore plus du professeur Slughorn. Il est essentiel que tu gagnes sa confiance pour la suite de nos leçons.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Le directeur lui sourit avec sympathie.

- Ce sera tout pour ce soir. As-tu des questions ?

- S'il était si intelligent, qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à choisir cette voie ?

- Aurais-tu pitié de lui ? demanda malicieusement le directeur.

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Harry. Mais j'aimerais comprendre.

- Harry, tu as bien vu sa famille. Les mariages entre sorciers peuvent conduire à de graves problèmes. Dans son malheur, on peut dire que Tom a eu de la chance. Il aurait pu être extrêmement dangereux autant pour le monde magique que pour le monde moldu dès son plus jeune âge. Le renouvellement de sang a permis qu'il ne s'en prenne qu'à notre communauté.

- Mais il avait le choix, protesta le jeune sorcier.

- Et il a fait son choix dès son plus jeune âge. Au lieu d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour aider ses petits camarades, il a préféré s'en servir pour terrifier ses camarades. Mais nous sommes aussi fautifs. Par notre façon d'avoir flatté son égo. Par notre manque de prévoyance. Par les injustices de notre monde. Tom s'en est nourri. Je ne lui pardonne pas ses crimes, mais je comprends la nature de ses actions.

Harry médita sur ces paroles. Lui-même ne suivait-il pas le même chemin car déçu, trompé ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne suivait pas le même chemin. Il luttait pour sa survie, et pour celles de ses amies. Il ne tuait pas ou ne cherchait pas à manipuler pour son profit personnel. Il n'était pas comme Voldemort. Dumbledore le regarda avec compassion.

- Un problème Harry ? Tu sais, Tom et toi semblaient avoir certains points communs, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce sont nos actes qui déterminent ce que nous sommes vraiment. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu n'es pas comme Tom. Et si tu cherches la différence qu'il y a entre vous deux, c'est que toi tu n'as pas rejeté ton humanité au profit d'une éphémère gloire éternelle. Et tu crois en l'Amour. Et tu es entouré d'amis fidèles.

La remarque de son directeur réconforta à peine le jeune homme. Il vérifia immédiatement que ses protections mentales étaient toujours actives. Il salua en silence le vieux sorcier et sortit. Descendit les escaliers, il appela Dobby pour transplaner dans son dortoir. Ses amis l'attendaient. Harry leur conta le souvenir du directeur.

- Si jeune, Vous-Savez-Qui était déjà une sacrée terreur, siffla Ron avec admiration.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être admiratif, le rudoya Harry. Et appelle-le par son prénom ou son surnom. Sinon ce souvenir ne nous apprend pas grand-chose, il confirme juste mes doutes. Voldemort s'était bien mis à la recherche d'objets spécifiques pour fabriquer ses horcruxes, un peu comme des trophées. En prenant compte de ce fait, il faudrait trouver ses objets. Que savons-nous ? Il y avait toujours le journal qui reste une énigme, le médaillon détruit, la bague qui appartenait à sa famille, et je suis certain qu'il avait trouvé un objet appartenant à Serdaigle et la coupe de Poufsouffle. Pour Gryffondor, l'épée n'a jamais pu être à sa portée. En espérant qu'il n'en ait pas fabriqué d'autres.

Alors que Harry énonçait ces faits, les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent d'effroi. Une horrible supposition lui avait traversé l'esprit. Une supposition d'une nature si atroce qu'elle parvenait à peine le concevoir. Ginny se rendit compte du regard effrayé de son amie.

- Hermione, à quoi viens-tu de penser ? A ton regard, je présume que ce n'est rien de bon.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent à son tour. Hermione secouait la tête pour chasser une telle idée. Elle ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'elle pensait. Ron lui prit le visage pour qu'elle le fixe.

- Hermy, dis-nous à quoi tu penses, le supplia son amant.

La jeune sorcière regarda le visage affolé de son compagnon. Elle revint doucement à elle.

- Je ne veux pas vous effrayer avec mon idée. Il faudrait que nous allions dans la Section Interdite. Il faut absolument vérifier. Si Voldemort a vraiment fait ce que j'imagine, notre travail sera plus ardu que prévu.

Harry se demandait bien à quoi son amie avait pu penser. Kreattur et Dobby se tenaient déjà la disposition des jeunes sorciers. Ron et Hermione transplanèrent avec le vieil elfe. Harry et Ginny avec Dobby. Quand ils apparurent, Harry illumina la bibliothèque interdite.

- Que cherchons-nous ? demanda Ginny.

- Puissance magique et immortalité, informa Hermione.

- Immortalité, pas la peine, Dobby et Kreattur te fourniront tout ce qu'ils ont lu. Pour la puissance magique, tu ne pourrais pas être plus précise, indiqua Harry.

- Heu … puissance du nombre.

Harry attira à lui des livres avec ses mots. Deux livres foncèrent vers le jeune homme. Hermione se précipita dessus. Frénétiquement, elle feuilleta les deux livres jusqu'à pousser un cri de surprise. Ses pires craintes se confirmaient. Elle tendit le chapitre à Harry qui le lut. Le livre expliquait la puissance magique du nombre sept dans l'histoire de la magie. La puissance de ce chiffre se trouvait tant dans le monde moldu que dans le monde magique. Dans le monde magique, le nombre sept est symbolique car il représente la puissance universelle. Il est l'incarnation de l'univers, et l'invoquer dans des rituels magiques renforcent la puissance du sorcier. Evidemment, une telle invocation demande de la part du sorcier une connaissance magique importante. En lisant le chapitre, Harry comprit l'horreur de son amie. Une telle définition convenait parfaitement à Voldemort. Et si le mage noir avait fait des recherches dans ce sens, il était à craindre qu'il existât sept horcruxes, cachés quelque part. Harry interrogea son amie.

- Hermione, pourquoi as-tu pensé à ça ?

- Dans l'étude des Runes, on nous a prend la symbolique de certains enchantements ou de certaines croyances. La première de ces symboliques est l'étude du chiffre sept, comme défini dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, il a répondu à certaines questions que mon professeur passait sous silence. Et je le comprends maintenant. Sachant tout ce que nous savons de Voldemort, ça m'est apparu comme une évidence. Voldemort à la recherche d'objets des Fondateurs, la recherche de l'immortalité, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Tout concorde. S'il devait créer des horcruxes, je dirais sans me tromper qu'il en aurait créé sept.

L'explication de la jeune sorcière reposait sur une longue réflexion du personnage. Si la suggestion de la jeune femme s'avérait fondée, les quatre amis devraient rechercher, en plus des objets des Fondateurs, un autre objet, le dernier horcruxe étant Voldemort lui-même.

- En supposant qu'il y en ait sept, quel pourrait être le dernier objet ? demanda à haute voix Harry.

- Harry Potter, Dobby a peut-être la réponse. Un horcruxe peut être un objet ou une personne. Harry Potter n'a-t-il pas dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était accompagné d'un serpent ?

Les jeunes sorciers regardèrent le petit elfe avec circonspection. Harry réfléchit à l'idée suggérée par son elfe avant de lui sourire.

- Dobby, tu es génial, le félicita Harry. Bon, je crois que nous venons de résoudre le mystère. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre les leçons du directeur pour confirmer cette théorie. Mais je pense que nous touchons au but.

- Nous touchons au but ! Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ? s'énerva Ron. Tu nous expliques comment on tue le serpent de l'autre fou sans l'approcher. Sais-tu où se trouvent, attends que je me rappelle, la coupe, la bague et le diadème ? Car tel que je voie la situation, nous sommes dans une impasse.

L'énervement troubla à peine le silence de la bibliothèque. Hermione se rapprocha de son amant pour le calmer. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à lâcher prise aussi facilement. Il sentait au plus profond de lui une peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

- Harry, tu te méfies de Dumbledore, mais tu comptes sur ses leçons pour t'aider à trouver ces horcruxes. En supposant que nous mettions la main sur les objets, pour tuer Nagini, il nous faudra autre chose que des sorts. Et qui dit Nagini, dit Voldemort. Puisque pour le tuer définitivement, il faut détruire tous les horcruxes. Je veux une réponse maintenant, as-tu un plan pour régler ce problème ?

Harry tordit du nez. Son ami avait raison. Nagini devait être sous la surveillance constante de Voldemort. L'approcher pour le tuer ne serait pas une mince affaire. Il faudrait détourner l'attention de Voldemort pour réussir. Et la seule chose qui pourrait réussir un tel exploit aurait été Harry lui-même. Le jeune homme comprenait d'un coup la colère de son ami. Il devait y avoir pensé avant lui. Et Hermione et Ginny aussi maintenant.

- Ron, écoute-moi. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Nous aviserons quand nous connaîtrons toute l'histoire. Mais … si je dois me trouver devant Voldemort pour que vous puissiez tuer Nagini, alors je n'aurais aucune hésitation. Et ce sera peut-être notre seule chance de gagner cette guerre. Comme le dit la prophétie, aucun de nous ne peut ….

- Tu ne peux pas oublier cette maudite prophétie pendant une minute, cria Ron. Tu ne peux pas penser un peu à nous. A Ginny. Tu agis comme si il n'y avait que toi qui comptais dans cette histoire.

- Je vous ai prévenu dès le début. Mieux vaut moi que d'autres innocents. Vous n'avez encore rien perdu. Alors si tu préfères attendre bien sagement, tu peux abandonner maintenant. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je te l'ai dit, si je devais à échouer, il te faudrait prendre la relève avec Hermione et Ginny. En parler à d'autres sorciers ne servirait à rien, à part les mettre en danger, comme au Ministère. Il nous faut nous préparer pour préparer les autres. Et quand le moment sera venu, j'affronterais Voldemort. Le sujet est clos. Pas la peine de faire ses têtes. Et ça ne sert rien d'envisager ça maintenant. Concentrons-nous pour déjà trouver les objets des Fondateurs, et nous verrons pour Nagini. En espérant que nous ayons raison.

Le ton froid et déterminé du jeune sorcier ne laissait place à aucun commentaire. Ron bouillonnait intérieurement. Hermione était dépassée. Ginny regardait Harry avec peine. Le jeune homme remit les livres à leur place et ordonna à ses elfes de les ramener dans leur dortoir. Ils transplanèrent. Ron monta dans sa chambre sans saluer ses amis. Hermione s'excusa et monta pour lui parler. Harry regarda Ginny.

- Si tu veux les rejoindre, ne te gênes pas. J'en ai marre de me répéter à longueur de temps, s'écria le jeune sorcier.

- Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Je me désole juste de te voir n'envisager qu'une seule voie. Tu vis comme si tu n'avais plus d'espoir.

- Mais je n'ai plus d'espoir. Quand le comprendras-tu ? Ginny, oublies tes rêves de petite fille. Cherches-toi un autre garçon à aimer, vis ta vie. La mienne est comptée. Et je ne vais pas me voiler les yeux pour vous faire plaisir. La mort de Sirius m'a ouvert les yeux. Dumbledore, Voldemort, moi. C'est une course que nous menons pour une victoire totale. Mais à l'inverse d'eux, je tente de préserver des vies. La voie que j'ai choisi ne vous plaît pas, tant pis. Au moins sauvera-t-elle des vies. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire.

Sur ces paroles de tristesse, le jeune sorcier monta à son tour dans sa chambre. L'adolescente se retrouva seule à méditer à tout ce qui avait été dit au cours de cette soirée. Elle ne voulait pas voir le sorcier qu'elle aimait mourir pour les autres. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Les deux elfes restaient sur place, attendant. Dobby s'approcha de la jeune sorcière.

- Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter a pris une dure décision. Harry Potter a peur de perdre ses amis. Ginny Weasley doit se montrer courageuse, tenta de la rassurer le petit elfe.

- Je sais Dobby. Mais j'ai l'impression que mes efforts sont vains. Harry s'enfonce un peu plus dans son désespoir et dans son ressentiment. Il ne croit même pas qu'il pourra survivre. Que puis-je faire pour le convaincre ?

- Ginny Weasley doit croire en son amour pour Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley aime Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley est liée à Harry Potter par plusieurs liens.

Tout en faisant remarquer ce point, Bladeck se mit à voleter jusqu'à l'épaule de la jeune de la sorcière où il se posa. Il n'avait pas encore pleinement retrouvé sa taille, il était cependant assez vaillant pour voleter. Il poussa un petit cri. Ginny le caressa tendrement. Elle les remercia de leur soutien et monta à son tour dans sa chambre. Les deux elfes se sentaient peinés pour les jeunes sorciers.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance entre les quatre amis se révéla tendue. Elle passa cependant inaperçue pour l'ensemble de l'école. Les amis de Harry continuèrent à entraîner les élèves qui voulaient assister aux leçons de l'AD. La réouverture, de ce club qui fut un jour un clandestin, faisait grand bruit parmi les élèves. De plus en plus d'élèves demandaient à assister aux séances durant le repas de midi. Les professeurs jugeaient cette réouverture bénéfique car elle motivait les élèves durant les cours. Seuls les serpentards des années supérieures et le professeur Rogue affichaient leur hostilité. Les élèves de Serpentard perdaient peu à peu de leur prestige dans le Club de Duel. Et certains incidents étaient survenus comme l'utilisation de sorts jugés dangereux par les professeurs Lupin et Maugrey. Ils s'en étaient ouverts auprès du professeur Rogue qui avait haussé les épaules. Un soir, Harry décida d'assister au Club de Duel. Sa présence créa l'émoi dans la salle. La pièce du duel ressemblait à un amphithéâtre avec des gradins et une arène. Au cœur de l'arène, deux terrasses de pierre étaient installées. Les élèves s'affrontaient sur ces terrasses. Les professeurs veillaient au bon respect des règles de duel et à l'utilisation des sorts employés. Harry suivit pendant une heure les différents duels et s'avoua déçu. Il manquait à la plupart des élèves l'expérience du combat. Malgré les imprégnations de Maugrey, les élèves suivaient trop les règles. A l'inverse, les serpentards se révélaient malins et n'hésitaient pas à attaquer traîtreusement. Ils employaient même des sorts pour tuer des créatures magiques. Le jeune sorcier quitta le club sans un mot. Maugrey avait observé le comportement du jeune homme. Il décida de le suivre pour l'interpeler dans le couloir.

- Potter, puis-je te parler un moment ?

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je t'ai bien observé, et tu en es arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, ces élèves ne sont pas au point pour affronter des mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne préféra pas répondre. Il laissa l'ancien auror continuer.

- Même si nous ne sommes pas souvent présents, j'entends les élèves parler. Depuis le début de l'année tu agis bizarrement. Tu t'exclus délibérément de la vie de l'école. Je ne suis pas un imbécile Potter, tu prépares quelque chose dans ton coin. Quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent. Quand tu nous as démasqués à la rentrée, ta façon de te battre n'était pas celle d'un débutant. Dumbledore croit peut-être à ton histoire d'héritage des Black, mais pas moi. J'ai eu affaire à suffisamment de magie au cours de ma vie pour affirmer que tu as trouvé un moyen de devenir puissant.

- Jolie supposition, mais infondée, se défendit crânement le jeune homme. Et je …

- Ne te méprends, je ne te juge pas. Je veux juste dire par là que je comprends. Tu as décidé de te préparer pour cette guerre dans ton coin, et c'est une bonne chose. Mais ne commets pas la même erreur que Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas bêtement tout ce qu'il dit, et je ne prends pas pour argent comptant tout ce qu'il raconte. Je sais qu'il nous cache des informations importantes, et qu'il agit dans son coin. La seule personne qui semble être au courant de tout est ce serpent de Rogue. Je ne sais pas quel accord il y a entre ces deux là, mais pour moi, un mangemort reste un mangemort. Si tu as besoin d'aide, viens me trouver. Et vigilance constante.

Sur ces paroles, Maugrey repartit en direction de la salle de duel. Ainsi l'ancien auror avait des soupçons. Intéressante information pour le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas manipuler l'ancien auror sans éveiller ses soupçons. Cependant Harry jugea que le temps n'était pas encore venu. Le moment venu, et quand il aurait toutes les informations, il prendrait sa décision. Il partit en direction de la Grande Salle en attendant le repas. Il fit rapidement ses devoirs. Ses amis le rejoignirent au début du repas. Ginny s'installa à côté de son sorcier et se contenta de le saluer. Harry ne répondit pas. Ron le négligea. Et Hermione. Hermione lui sourit timidement, ne sachant comment réagir. Après le souper, Harry, suivi de ses amis, retourna dans leur dortoir. Les deux elfes les attendaient. Harry s'assit au sol face à Dobby. Il commença son entraînement quand il fut interrompu par la présence d'un puissant esprit qui s'introduisit dans son esprit. Le jeune homme reconnut immédiatement l'intrus.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda abruptement le jeune sorcier.

- Harry Potter, te rappelles-tu du rituel dont nous t'avons parlé ?

- Celui du transfert de pouvoir de mon ancienne baguette vers ma baguette actuelle.

- Félicitation, tu as une excellente mémoire. Avant cela, il te faudra en premier lieu rencontrer les Chanteurs d'Eau.

- Les Chanteurs d'Eau ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un peuple de créatures magiques vivant dans la Forêt de Brocéliande. Ton amie, Hermione Granger, te fournira les renseignements nécessaires. Rencontre ce peuple, il t'apprendra un peu plus de magie. Et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, il t'apportera son aide le moment venu, suggéra la voix caverneuse.

- Mais enfin, allez-vous me dire pourquoi vous m'aidez ? Je ne suis pas juste une distraction ou une marionnette que vous pouvez diriger comme bon vous semble, rugit le jeune sorcier.

- Non, tu es l'Elu de la prophétie. Tu nous divertis. Et tu ne te comprends toujours pas. Tu ne te connais pas.

- Vous m'agacez avec vos sous-entendus. Exprimez-vous clairement ! ordonna Harry.

La voix caverneuse se transforma d'un coup en tonnerre. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à crier en se roulant au sol. Ginny se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Immédiatement, elle entendit la voix caverneuse de l'esprit.

- Harry Potter, nous n'admettons pas votre ton. Reprenons. Nous t'avons déjà répondu. Si tu veux obtenir des réponses, il te faudra sauver ton directeur. Quand tu rencontreras les Chanteurs d'Eau, il te faudra être seul.

Et l'esprit partit. Harry retrouva le contrôle de lui-même. Ginny le tenait toujours entre ses bras. Il rouvrit les yeux. Ron le regardait avec un sourire goguenard. L'inquiétude de Hermione se voyait dans ses yeux. Ginny aida Harry à se relever.

- Alors, quelles nouvelles ? demanda Ron sans une once de gentillesse dans la voix.

- Juste ces satanés dragons qui me disent de rencontrer un peuple magique dans la forêt de Brocéliande. C'est où ça ?

- Harry, la forêt de Brocéliande se trouve dans le nord de la France, en Bretagne. La forêt est réputée pour les mystères qui l'entourent. D'après les moldus, ce serait dans cette forêt que Morgane aurait emprisonné merlin. Mais nous savons que c'est faux puisque Merlin est mort de cause naturelle.

- Et qui dois-tu rencontrer dans cette forêt ? questionna Ron.

- Les Chanteurs d'Eau. Ils ne m'ont donné plus de précision que ça, répondit Harry alors que son mal de crâne disparaissait. Et je dois m'y rendre seul.

Les trois amis toisèrent le jeune homme. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce peuple. A leurs expressions, Harry le comprit immédiatement.

- Je me rendrais là-bas dès demain soir. Dobby, Kreattur, vous partirez en reconnaissance. Vous me direz si tout est normal. Demain dans la journée. Pour ce soir, j'arrête là, je monte me coucher.

Hermione voulut protester mais Ron la retint. Leur ami avait pris sa décision. Ginny ne fit aucun geste pour retenir son sorcier. Elle priait silencieusement Merlin pour que tout se déroulât bien le lendemain soir. Alors que Harry s'endormait, ses amis poursuivirent leur entraînement sous la férule des elfes. Ils avaient décidé de leur apprendre à transplaner. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bout de deux heures. Aucun des jeunes gens n'avaient réussi. Cependant les elfes se montrèrent encourageants. Les jeunes sorciers les remercièrent et montèrent se coucher. La fatigue gagna tout le monde cette nuit-là. Les nerfs, la tension des derniers jours et les entraînements mettaient à rude épreuve la fragile amitié des quatre amis.


	23. 23  Les lilituniens

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Le printemps est désormais installé, et out le monde s'en réjouit. Dans ce chapitre, Harry fait la connaissance d'un nouveau peuple magique qui s'était retiré. Il apprendra par la suite une manière différente de contrôler sa magie. Ses amis continuent leur difficile apprentissage de leur côté. Et Ron va apprendre que certaines créatures peuvent s'avérer assez susceptibles.

Réponses :

**Brynamon** : content que tu comprennes parfaitement le dilemme qui subsiste en Harry. et l'incompréhension de ses amis. et pour ce nouveau peuple, viens le découvrir maintenant. On ne la fait pas à un vieux dragon.

**Klaude** : le patronus de Harry reste le même. n'oublie pas que l'une de ses défenses mentales est son propre patronus. donc il vit en lui. cependant est-ce qu'Harry en a conscience, là est toute la question. la future alliance de Maugrey promet. surtout quand Harry ... tu le découvriras plus tard

**Best280** : tu veux connaître ce nouveau peuple, viens le découvrir ici. comment il sauvera le directeur ? il n'en parle pas mais il n'en pense pas moins lol . mais pour le moment il s'occupe des problèmes immédiats

**Xylion** : désolé de t'avoir froissé lol l'action arrivera d'ici peu. je sais qu'elle manque mais Harry est tout dans une phase d'apprentissage.

**Servin** : bagarre entre Harry et Ron ? non Ron ne s'y risquerait pas, il se casserait la main et il le sait. mais il ne supporte le changement de son ami. et non Sangoku n'interviendra pas, désolé. par contre, je rêve d'une suite à un nouveau destin. ça te dirait bien ! lol

**Sissi72-friend** : j'espère que celui-là te plaira autant avec ces nouveaux alliés.

**Maximilien** : ce ne sont que les premières révélations. il y en aura d'autres par la suite. je sais que l'action manque, mais elle arrivera. et oui Harry est toujours un horcruxe

J'ai répondu à tout le monde. Alors je crois qu'il est temps de vous laisser lire. Bonne journée !

Tchouss !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

23 – Les lilituniens

Malgré les réticences de Ron, Hermione avait entrepris quelques recherches sans demander l'avis de Harry. Elle ne trouva rien à la bibliothèque. Elle eut bien la tentation de se rendre dans la Section Interdite, mais elle ne voulait pas manquer ses cours. Harry ne fut guère surpris par l'échec de son amie. Depuis longtemps, il avait compris que les dragons millénaires jouaient avec lui. La seule question qui lui martelait l'esprit les concernant était de comprendre pourquoi ces créatures magiques avaient décidé de l'aider après tant de siècles de silence. Quel était leur but en l'aidant ? Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponses satisfaisantes. Par bien des côtés, ces dragons lui rappelaient son directeur. Et le problème se posait qu'ils étaient plus puissants que le directeur.

Après le repas du soir, les quatre amis se rendirent dans leur dortoir caché. Dobby et Kreattur attendaient les jeunes sorciers avec appréhension. Quand ils parurent, les deux elfes se mirent à parler sans que personne ne les comprenne. Harry dut hausser la voix.

- Silence tous les deux ! cria-t-il. Maintenant Dobby, dis-moi si tu as trouvé quelque chose.

- Harry Potter, Kreattur et Dobby ont bien détecté une infrastructure magique, mais ils n'ont pas pu s'y rendre. Harry Potter doit être prudent, larmoya le petit elfe.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas tant, le rassura Harry sur un ton confiant. Je suis toujours prudent.

- Non. Harry Potter prend trop de risques, l'invectiva le petit elfe.

- Dobby, je dois suivre les directives des dragons. Tu vas m'amener là-bas, et tu ne reviendras que quand je t'appellerais. Tout se passera bien.

De grosses larmes coulaient des gros yeux du petit elfe. Harry souriait devant tant de loyauté. Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers son deuxième elfe.

- Et toi Kreattur, tu ne dis rien ?

- Kreattur n'a rien à dire. Harry Potter a décidé, Kreattur respecte le choix de Harry Potter. Kreattur trouverait cependant dommage que quelque chose arrive à Harry Potter.

- Décidément vous faîtes la paire tous les deux, s'esclaffa Harry. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux nounous. Sans compter les rabat-joie qui me suivent.

Harry continuait de rigoler. Hermione retenait son amant de se jeter sur leur ami. Ginny regardait son sorcier avec une certaine indifférence. Comme personne ne disait rien, Harry se reprit. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre dans cette fameuse forêt.

- Harry, un instant, lui dit Ginny.

Alors que celui-ci se retournait pour la toiser, elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune sorcier pour l'embrasser, prenant bien soin de poser ses mains à l'emplacement du cœur du jeune homme. Et comme d'habitude, les sentiments du jeune sorcier déferlèrent en lui, et il répondit au baiser de Ginny avec force. L'adolescente mit fin à leur baiser, satisfaite. Il ne fallut que deux secondes à Harry pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Il jeta un regard à la jeune sorcière et appela Dobby. Ils disparurent. Après leur départ, Ron explosa.

- Mais comment fais-tu pour le supporter ? cria-t-il. J'en ai ras les chaudrons de la suffisance de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de la suffisance, c'est de la peur, répondit Ginny. Une peur que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Ou si. Tu pourrais si tu perdais Hermione. Je pense que tu deviendrais fou. A ce propos, vous nuits se passent bien à tous les deux si je ne m'abuse.

- Que … de … que veux-tu dire ? bégaya Hermione.

- Oh rien. A part que la prochaine fois que tu demandes une potion de contraception à un elfe, évites de la demander à Dobby ou à Kreattur, indiqua Ginny.

Hermione et Ron prirent une magnifique couleur cramoisie. Ils se regardèrent extrêmement gênés. Ginny sourit doucement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry n'est pas au courant. Même si les elfes lui apprenaient, cela lui passerait au-dessus de la tête. Il pense à bien trop de choses. Par contre ça me donne une idée.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune sorcière. Ron comprit immédiatement. Sa gêne se dissipa comme neige au soleil.

- Je t'interdis de faire … ça ! hurla-t-il.

- De quoi parles-tu cher frère ? demanda innocemment Ginny.

- Ginny, tu ne peux pas décider de ça sans le consentement de Harry. Et tu n'es pas encore majeure. Il faut que tu en parles avec tes parents, dit cérémonieusement Hermione.

- Premier point, vous êtes mineurs aussi. Deuxième point, je ne cois pas que mes parents soient les mieux placés pour me donner des conseils. Troisième point, je n'ai besoin de l'autorisation personne. Donc je fais ce que je veux.

L'adolescente avait dit tout ça avec un calme absolu. Ron voulut protester mais Hermione lui signifia d'un signe de tête d'abandonner.

- En attendant le retour de Harry, je propose que nous entraînions, suggéra Ginny. De toute façon je ne serais pas tranquille tant qu'il ne rentrera pas.

Elle s'assit au sol en tailleur et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses défenses mentales. Ses amis suivirent son exemple. Dobby rentra à ce moment-là.

Pendant la conversation de ses amis, Harry et Dobby étaient apparus dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Forêt pleine de légendes, aussi extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Harry adapta aussitôt sa vision et ses sens exacerbés.

- Harry Potter, Dobby vous a amené là où il a senti de la magie. A partir d'ici, Harry Potter doit se débrouiller seul.

- Parfait. Je te remercie sincèrement. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je m'en sortirais. Et s'il y a le moindre problème, je vous appellerais, promit Harry.

L'elfe hésitait à laisser son jeune ami. Il soupira de façon ostensible. Harry lui sourit gentiment. Il se baissa à la hauteur de son elfe. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du petit elfe.

- Dobby, crois en moi comme je crois en toi. Je serais prudent. Rien ne peut m'arriver. Et n'oublies pas que je ne peux pas mourir tant que je n'aurais pas vaincu Voldemort. Alors aies confiance.

- Harry Potter est trop téméraire pour le pauvre Dobby. Harry Potter est …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car le jeune sorcier le prit dans ses bras. Dobby fut touché par cette marque de sollicitude.

- Dobby, tu es un véritable ami. Maintenant, retournes à Poudlard, je suis sûr que Ginny s'inquiète ainsi que mes amis. Et si je ne te rappelle pas d'ici deux heures, pas la peine de me rechercher. Je suis prêt à mourir. Maintenant que mes amis connaissent la vérité, ils agiront comme il faudra. Pars maintenant !

De grosses larmes coulaient des yeux du petit elfe. Et il disparut dans un crac sonore. Harry se retrouva seul dans la forêt, plongée dans le noir. Il inspira profondément. Les sens aux aguets, il tenta de se repérer. Un vent glacial soufflait dans les branches des arbres. Au loin, un ruisseau coulait lentement. Au sol, les feuilles formaient un tapis aux couleurs ocre. Harry ne les voyaient pas mais il entendait ses pas crissés dessus. La forêt était particulièrement silencieuse. Harry ne ressentait aucune présence autour de lui. Il marchait droit devant lui. Ses défenses mentales montaient la garde dans son esprit. Il avançait précautionneusement. En cette nuit, les étoiles étaient invisibles. Avec ses sens surdéveloppés, le jeune sorcier évitait les obstacles naturels qui se dressaient sur sa route. Il en profitait pour essayer de ressentir la magie qui lui avait décrite son elfe. Le vent mugissait autour de lui. Harry n'en tenait pas compte. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune sorcier eut la sensation d'être épié. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Sa baguette dans la main droite, il scrutait la nature autour de lui. Il reprit sa marche silencieuse. Une certaine angoisse commençait à se profiler en lui. Il inspira profondément pour enfouir ce malaise. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il eut l'impression que les arbres prenaient des allures mauvaises. Il se secoua la tête. Il devait contrôler son imagination. Il poursuivit sa route solitaire.

Au détour d'un arbre, il ressentit vivement une forme de magie. Son attention s'accentua. Désormais, il regardait de droite à gauche, cherchant la provenance de cette magie. Au bout de quelques pas, le jeune sorcier se retrouva d'un coup environné par des centaines de lumières dorées qui étaient apparues soudainement. Le jeune homme leva sa baguette. Aussitôt, les lumières dorées fusèrent dans sa direction à une vitesse prodigieuse. Elles se déplaçaient plus rapidement qu'un Vif d'Or. Heureusement pour le jeune sorcier, son corps était modifié. Et avec son expérience en tant qu'attrapeur de Quidditch, il put éviter l'attaque des lumières dorées. Il esquivait de droite à gauche, sautait, courait. Mais les lumières dorées le poursuivaient et augmentaient leur vitesse. Harry en fit de même. Il était tenté de se servir de sa magie, mais il hésitait car jamais les dragons ne l'auraient envoyé dans un piège. Il décida d'attendre. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus il perdait patience. Ce petit jeu commençait à le lasser. Plutôt que de fuir, il décida d'affronter ces étranges lumières dorées. Il courut au devant des lumières. Pour se faire, il se concentra. Avec une partie de son esprit, il s'obligea à rechercher son véritable ennemi pendant qu'avec l'autre, il faisait bouger son corps. Harry vit alors dans son esprit une lumière dorée plus intense que les autres. Et il put aussi mieux distinguer les étranges lumières dorées. A sa grande surprise, ses lumières étaient en réalités de minuscules créatures humanoïdes avec de petites ailes transparentes comme il en avait vu dans des contes moldus. Il vit des hommes et des femmes partiellement vêtus avec des feuilles.

Il sauta dans les airs pour atteindre les branches d'un arbre. Il sauta ainsi d'arbres en arbres pour atteindre la plus forte lumière. Il s'agissait d'un couple avec une femme blonde et un homme noir. Ils virent le jeune sorcier s'approcher dangereusement d'eux en évitant de son mieux les attaques des autres créatures magiques. Dès qu'il fut assez prêt, Harry leur envoya un message avec son esprit en perçant les défenses mentales du couple.

- Cessez immédiatement votre attaque ! ordonna Harry. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. On m'a envoyé ici pour rencontrer les Chanteurs d'Eau.

- Qui ? demanda une voix douce comparable à de l'eau claire.

Harry trouva la voix extrêmement douce et apaisante.

- Quatre sales vieux dragons empêcheurs de tourner en rond, répondit avec vindicte le jeune homme.

- Comment osez-vous manquer de respect envers des créatures si imposantes ? intervint avec colère une voix dure comparable à un torrent furieux.

- Je ne vais pas revenir sur mes propos, objecta Harry. Ils m'ont envoyé ici pour trouver les Chanteurs d'Eau. Donc, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me répondre ?

- Pourquoi ? interrogea la voix douce.

- Parce que j'ai une guerre à mener. Et qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils pourraient m'apporter leur aide.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué que ses poursuivants avaient stoppé leur attaque à son encontre. Le couple se rapprocha. Le jeune sorcier put mieux les contempler. La femme blonde aux cheveux courts avait un visage lisse avec de merveilleux yeux bleu couleur océan. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. La blancheur de sa peau ressortait parfaitement avec la lumière qui l'auréolait. Elle était vêtue d'une simple feuille d'or qui lui collait au corps. De magnifiques courbes se dessinaient à travers la feuille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Son compagnon était aussi noir que l'ébène. Ses yeux étaient noirs et insondables, un peu comme les abysses des fonds des mers. Et il était vêtu aussi d'une feuille doré moulante laissant deviner les plus infimes parties de son corps. Il avait des cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. La conversation reprit.

- Comment te nommes-tu ? demanda la voix de torrent.

- Harry Potter, et je suis un sorcier. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je mène une guerre.

- Un sorcier ? Voilà bien longtemps que nous n'en avons pas rencontré. Depuis Merlin si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas, dit la voix douce.

Harry comprit à ce moment à qui appartenaient les deux voix.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est savoir si oui ou non vous allez pouvoir m'aider ?

- Tu es bien présomptueux. Pour quelle raison t'aiderions-nous ? Depuis longtemps nous n'avons plus de contact avec les sorciers. Ils nous ont oubliés tout comme les moldus. Cet endroit est l'un des derniers endroits où nous conservons notre savoir.

- Ecoutez, j'ignorais votre existence jusqu'à hier. Les dragons m'ont envoyé à votre rencontre. Les sorciers sont en guerre contre un mage noir qui ne pense qu'à détruire. S'il parvient à atteindre ses objectifs et à m'éliminer, le monde magique comme le monde moldu sera en péril. Est-ce une raison suffisante à vos yeux ?

- Les moldus comme les sorciers ont toujours connu la guerre. Qu'est-ce que cela change pour nous ? Nous avons survécu sans nous mêler de leurs histoires. Nous nous sommes toujours retirés au bon moment quand la situation devenait critique pour empêcher que notre savoir ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Et d'après ce que nous constatons, ta magie est instable et tu penches vers des pratiques peu communes, constata le minuscule humanoïde noir.

- Je reconnais. Mais ne jugez pas sans connaître, se défendit Harry. Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je le comprends et je ne vous importunerais plus. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre. Je suis prêt à subir n'importe quelle épreuve.

- Tu me parais bien sûr de toi. Quels ont été tes maîtres ? demanda la femme.

- Je suis élève à l'école de Poudlard en Angleterre. Le directeur est Albus Dumbledore. J'ai donc différents professeurs. Mais à l'heure actuelle, ce sont des elfes de maison qui m'enseignent la magie et qui m'aident.

- Des elfes ? s'exclamèrent la femme et l'homme en se regardant.

- Jamais un sorcier ne s'est vanté d'apprendre de ces créatures. Les temps changent, dit cérémonieusement la petite femme aux ailes translucides. Harry Potter, veuillez patienter le temps que nous discutions.

Les deux esprits se retirèrent. Harry reprit pleinement conscience de son corps. Il s'assit au sol pour récupérer ses forces. Il vit les centaines de lumière dorée s'agglutiner autour du couple. Malgré sa vision améliorée, il ne voyait que de minuscules lumières dorées. Les créatures émettaient de petits bruits comparables à des gouttes d'eau tombant au sol. Le jeune sorcier comprit la dénomination de ces créatures par les dragons millénaires. A les entendre, le jeune sorcier avait l'impression d'être environné par de la pluie qui tombait en cascade. Au bout de quelques minutes, les centaines de lumières dorées s'écartèrent pour laisser place à deux lumières plus intense. Elles se rapprochèrent du jeune sorcier toujours assis. Harry ouvrit son esprit.

- Harry Potter, nous ne vous apporterons pas notre aide dans votre guerre. Celle-ci ne nous concerne pas. Cependant, comme les anciens dragons vous ont envoyé à nous, nous vous apprendrons à contrôler le pouvoir de l'eau et à communiquer avec les créatures aquatiques, indiqua l'homme noir.

Harry sourit de contentement. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, il accepta l'offre.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, Chanteurs d'Eau, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

- Cette dénomination est très ancienne. Nous sommes connus parmi les créatures aquatiques comme les Lilituniens. Nous pouvons communiquer avec toutes les créatures aquatiques, magiques ou non. Notre magie repose sur le contrôle exclusif de l'eau. Etant un sorcier, il vous faudra d'abord apprendre à parler comme l'eau.

- Parler comme l'eau ! s'exclama Harry en agrandissant ses yeux. Très bien. Qui m'enseignera ?

- Elfiraes ! appela la femme.

Une minuscule lumière dorée s'approcha du couple. Elle s'agenouilla devant le couple. Harry détailla la créature. Elle était blonde comme la reine avec de longs cheveux, mais son corps avait une couleur ambrée. Il remarqua que l'œil gauche de la lilitunienne était noir et l'autre bleu. Le jeune sorcier devina que la lilitunienne devait être l'enfant du couple. Elle était vêtue d'une feuille légèrement dorée comme ses parents, tout aussi moulante et à peine plus courte.

- Mon Roi, ma Reine, je me porte à votre disposition, dit Elfiraes.

- Ma fille, tu enseigneras à ce jeune sorcier les secrets de l'eau, ordonna le roi.

- Devrais-je accompagner le sorcier dans son monde ?

- Oui ma fille. Ainsi tu nous rapporteras ce que tu auras vu.

- Très bien, j'accomplirais mon devoir pour notre peuple.

La lilitunienne fixa le jeune sorcier avec sévérité. Harry eut l'impression d'être fouillé au plus profond de son être. Elfiraes se retourna vers ses parents après son examen.

- S'il n'était pas un humain, il ferait un excellent candidat pour un mariage. Passons ! Il a déjà de bons acquis. Mais ce sera long.

- Nous comprenons. Prends le temps qu'il faudra. Mais ne t'impliques dans leur guerre. Tu te contentes juste de lui apprendre ce qu'il doit savoir.

- Bien, ma Reine, j'obéirais.

- Harry Potter, nous te confions notre fille. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, tu subiras la vraie puissance de notre peuple. N'oublies jamais que nous contrôlons l'eau. Et l'eau représente sur cette terre comme dans toutes les créatures la peuplant une part importante de leur existence. Les anciens dragons t'ont envoyé à nous pour t'enseigner. Et notre magie est redoutable. Sur ce, retirez-vous !

Elfiraes s'inclina devant ses parents et se rapproche du visage de Harry. elle se posa parmi les cheveux du jeune homme. Le jeune sorcier remercia le couple et promit de faire attention à la petite humanoïde. Ensuite, les lumières dorées se dispersèrent pour se fondre dans la nature. Harry se retrouva seul avec son étrange compagne. Il remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait à l'endroit où Dobby l'avait amené. Il fut surpris. Il regarda sa montre pour constater que plus de trois heures s'étaient écoulées.

- Zut ! Dobby doit être mort d'inquiétude. Dobby ! appela Harry.

L'elfe apparut immédiatement avec Kreattur. Le petit elfe se précipita sur le jeune sorcier et lui serrait affectueusement la jambe gauche. Harry s'accroupit devant l'elfe.

- Oh Harry Potter est vivant, pleura l'elfe. Ginny Weasley va être si contente. Et les amis de Harry Potter aussi.

- Du calme, dit Harry en souriant et en caressant la tête de l'elfe. Tout s'est très bien passé. J'ai réussi, et j'ai une invitée avec moi. Allez, rentrons !

Harry s'accrocha son ami, et ils transplanèrent à Poudlard. Kreattur les suivait.

Dans leur dortoir secret, Ginny tournait en rond comme une lionne en cage. Hermione la rassurait de son mieux. Ron ne disait pas un mot, se contentant de poursuivre son entraînement en jetant certains sorts appris. Si Ginny avait un certain pouvoir sur Harry, celui-ci ne lui servait à rien quand le jeune homme disparaissait au loin pour accomplir une quelconque mission. Elle ne parvenait pas à le ressentir pour détecter immédiatement s'il était en danger ou pas. Quand ils apparurent, l'adolescente se jeta sur son sorcier et l'embrassa fougueusement. Et comme à chaque fois, les défenses de Harry fondirent pour se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Elfiraes ressentit alors la vraie puissance de Harry et s'envola. Ginny interrompit leur baiser pour suivre le vol incertain de la petite lumière dorée. Les amis du jeune sorcier et les elfes en firent de même. Harry en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et dans ses sentiments. La passion de Ginny avait été si violente que Harry n'avait pu rien faire. Il maudissait intérieurement son phénix, et ses p… Il n'osa pas continuer dans sa pensée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda une Ginny intriguée.

- Je vous présente Elfiraes, un nouveau maître en magie. Elle va m'apprendre à contrôler le pouvoir de l'eau et à communiquer avec toutes les créatures aquatiques, informa Harry.

- Tu veux dire que tu as réussi ? Tu as rencontré les Chanteurs d'Eau ? interrogea Hermione.

- Pas Chanteurs d'Eau, le peuple des Lilituniens, rectifia Harry. Il s'agit d'un peuple ancien puisqu'ils ont connu Merlin. Et ils sont assez … simples.

La dernière phrase fit rougir le jeune sorcier. Personne ne comprit évidemment la gêne du jeune homme. Ron, avec sa délicatesse coutumière, rit de bon cœur.

- Ils se moquent de toi, tes dragons. Ils t'envoient chercher de petites billes dorées qui seraient facilement écrasés au creux de mon point.

Le jeune rouquin eut à peine fini sa phrase que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, que ses entrailles se contractèrent. Il hurla de douleur en portant ses mains devant ses yeux. Il cracha au sol comme s'il avait envie de vomir. Dans son corps, tout ce qui s'apparentait à du liquide était en ébullition. Les larmes commencèrent à se teinter d'une couleur rougeâtre inquiétante. Les vaisseaux sanguins du rouquin étaient maintenant visibles. Petit à petit, le blanc des yeux de Ron devenaient rouges. Hermione s'était précipitée vers son sorcier dès l'apparition des symptômes. Harry regarda son ami souffrir au sol avec effarement. Ginny regarda Harry, attendant de la voir réagir. Le jeune homme était dépassé.

- Hé Harry réveilles-toi, lui cria-t-elle. Fais quelque chose.

Harry revint d'un coup à lui en se rappelant les paroles du roi et de la reine des lilituniens. Il toucha l'esprit de la lilitunienne. Aussitôt, les symptômes de Ron disparurent. Les yeux de Ron reprirent une couleur normale. Le volcan qui s'était déchaîné en lui se calma. Il resta prostré dans les bras de Hermione qui pleurait abondamment. Harry sourit narquoisement.

- Ron, je pense que la prochaine fois tu éviteras d'insulter notre invitée. Elfiraes n'apprécie pas que l'on se moque de son peuple. Elle en est la princesse.

Ron maugréa à peine entre ses dents. Il reprenait difficilement ses esprits. La lilitunienne virevoltait dans tous les sens. Elle sondait les esprits des amis de Harry et les créatures présentes. Bladeck ne semblait pas déranger par le manège du minuscule humanoïde. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

- Harry Potter, vous n'avez pas tout dit à mon peuple, l'interpela-t-elle. Vous ne nous avez pas dit que vous étiez l'objet d'une prophétie.

- Je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité, répliqua le jeune sorcier. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela change ? Votre peuple a clairement exprimé son souhait de ne pas prendre part à ce conflit. Et comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Vos défenses mentales sont puissantes, mais pas celles de vos amis. A l'exception de votre amie rousse. Mais elle bénéficie de l'aide de votre phénix.

Les dires de la princesse ne surprirent pas outre mesure le jeune sorcier. Par contre il étudiait ce qui venait de se produire. Les pouvoirs de la lilitunienne fascinaient le jeune sorcier. Il éprouvait le besoin de commencer son nouvel apprentissage. Il dût calmer son ardeur car Hermione l'interpelait violemment.

- Harry, vas-tu nous expliquer à la fin ? hurla la jeune sorcière au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Ginny lui entourait les épaules affectueusement pour la calmer. Elle jetait un regard lourd de sens envers son sorcier. Harry haussa ses épaules.

- Comme je vous le disais, j'ai rencontré les lilituniens. Et la reine et le roi de ce peuple ont accepté assez facilement que leur fille se joigne à moi pour m'enseigner à contrôler l'eau. Et bien qu'ils soient de petites tailles, les lilituniens semblent avoir de considérables pouvoirs, énonça Harry en jetant un regard méprisant à l'encontre de Ron.

Le jeune rouquin parvenait enfin à retrouver complètement ses esprits. Ses mains tremblaient encore de l'attaque. Il regardait avec colère la petite bille dorée qui voletait toujours autour d'eux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la voir car ce peuple est assez minuscule, mais dès que vous maîtriserez la legilimancie, vous distinguerez son apparence. Elfiraes restera avec nous, si elle le désire, pour m'entraîner, et vous entraîner par la suite.

La lilitunienne approuva en faisant savoir sa réponse par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit de Harry.

- Pour ce soir, il ne sert à rien que vous vous éternisiez ici. Remontez-vous coucher. Les filles vont t'aider à te coucher Ron. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces paroles, Harry remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Hermione aida Ron à se relever, et ils montèrent dans la chambre du jeune sorcier. Ginny attendit, suivant des yeux le départ de ses amis. Elfiraes continua à virevolter dans la pièce, semblant chercher quelque chose. Ginny tenta alors d'entre en communication avec la petite créature. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la minuscule créature. Au bout de longues minutes, elle parvint à percevoir dans son esprit une petite lumière lointaine qui était accompagnée du bruit du fracas de vagues s'écrasant contre des rochers. Faisant abstraction du bruit, elle concentra son esprit sur la lumière. Elle voulait s'en approcher au plus près. Son esprit, qui avait l'apparence d'une jument, piaffait d'excitation. Avec toute sa volonté, Ginny envoya sa jument à l'encontre de la lumière dorée. Se lançant au galop à toute à l'allure, la jument sauta dans la lumière. Ginny vit alors à quoi ressemblait la lilitunienne. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Malheureusement, la jeune sorcière était allée trop loin. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour ce genre d'exercice. Elle s'évanouit au sol. Au moment de s'effondrer, deux bras solides la retinrent.

Harry était redescendu pour vérifier que tout le monde était parti se coucher. Il avait eu l'intention de discuter encore avec Elfiraes. Et là il avait vu Ginny debout, tentant d'entrer en communication avec la lilitunienne. Il avait souri du coin des lèvres, certain que l'adolescente échouerait dans sa tentative. Malheureusement, les faits le firent mentir. Sans qu'il ne le comprenne, il avait suivi la lente progression de sa sorcière. Il avait assisté à la scène, impuissant comme si une mystérieuse force l'avait retenu. Dans une parfaite discrétion, il s'était insinué dans l'esprit de Ginny. Il s'était même surpris à réussir aussi parfaitement. Il avait suivi dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente qu'elle perdait pied. Il était retourné dans son esprit et s'était précipité vers la jeune sorcière. Maintenant il marmonnait entre ses lèvres.

- Ginny, Ginny, tu es vraiment … folle à lier. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'abandonner ? Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me comprendre un peu ? J'agis de la sorte pour vous sauver, et te sauver. Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais, et ça me fait mal de te voir t'enfoncer de la sorte. Alors je t'en supplie, pour ton bien, et pour le mien, arrête de me poursuivre. Tu ne feras que nous faire souffrir davantage.

Harry s'était mis à pleurer. Les deux elfes, Bladeck et Elfiraes avaient entendu les paroles du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci avait délibérément laissé parler son être dans l'ensemble. Toute sa souffrance, toute sa compassion, tout son amour s'était exprimé dans ces quelques paroles. Alors que Dobby commençait à douter, le petit elfe se sentit rassuré. La lilitunienne voletait au-dessus de la tête du jeune sorcier. Elle put pénétrer l'esprit du jeune sorcier pour communiquer avec celui-ci. Les défenses du jeune sorcier laissèrent l'intruse passer.

- Harry Potter, voici donc votre visage. Celui d'un homme aux abois qui a trop souffert. Vous me paraissiez arrogant, mais je vois à quel point je me trompais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes parents avaient accepté si facilement votre demande. Dès à présent, je vous aiderais de mon mieux. Je sens votre réelle puissance. Cependant, j'aiderais aussi la jeune femme destinée à votre vie. Car vous partagez trop de magie commune. D'ailleurs, je suis surprise que vous n'ayez pas encore compris que c'est votre choix qui la pousse à se conduire de la sorte. Le sacrifice de votre mère s'est inscrit dans l'esprit de cette jeune sorcière.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête, intrigué par les étranges paroles de la lilitunienne.

- Vous ne savez pas. Il y a peu de temps, vous avez fait un acte de haute magie où le sacrifice de votre mère a répondu à un élan de votre cœur. Ce sacrifice s'est transformé en rêve pour votre amie, et vous lui avez offert cette protection.

- Comment aurais-je pu réussir une telle chose ? Les seuls actes magiques que j'ai réussis sont ….

Soudain Harry se tut. Il se rappelait cette étrange histoire où on lui imputait la responsabilité d'avoir attaqué l'esprit de Voldemort alors qu'il ne s'en rappelait même pas. Se pouvait-il que cette attaque ait aussi affecté Ginny dans une autre mesure ? L'adolescente avait bien souligné que ses rêves avaient commencé à ce moment-là. Harry se prit la tête pour tenter de se remémorer cet étrange événement. Mais plus il essayait, plus sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il semblait bloquer sur ce souvenir. Elfiraes l'interrompit.

- Harry Potter, pour le moment, votre magie de l'esprit n'est pas assez subtile pour vous permettre de vous comprendre. Et je comprends les raisons des dragons millénaires de vous envoyer à nous. Le fait de maîtriser le pouvoir de l'eau vous permettra d'adoucir votre magie afin que vous nagiez avec elle. Cet enseignement sera pénible, mais nécessaire. Et vous souffrirez mille morts. Car le premier chemin pour comprendre cette magie est la connaissance de soi. Vous devrez comprendre la circulation de l'eau dans l'ensemble de votre corps et communiquer avec. Dès que vous y parviendrez, je vous enseignerais comment maîtriser l'eau avec votre magie.

Les paroles de la lilitunienne n'apportèrent qu'un faible réconfort au jeune sorcier. Il souleva le corps de Ginny pour la ramener dans sa chambre. En fixant le visage de l'adolescente, Harry y vit un sourire de ravissement, à croire qu'elle savait qui la transportait. Le jeune sorcier en fut touché. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la jeune sorcière et la déposa dans son lit. Il ordonna à Dobby de veiller sur la jeune sorcière. Ensuite il partit dans sa chambre sans se retourner. Assis sur son lit, Harry repensa avec tristesse aux événements de ce soir. Ses pensées le conduisirent à se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu jusqu'à maintenant. Et il médita longuement sur ce qu'avait été sa courte vie jusqu'à présent. Il finit par s'endormir tout habillé sur son lit. Le sommeil avait eu raison de sa volonté. Pour cette nuit, il s'autorisa à rêver de ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il vainquait Voldemort. Il se voyait fonder une famille, rire des petites joies de celle-ci avec une Ginny à ses côtés.


	24. 24  Le bocal à poisson

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après 15 jours d'absence, me voilà de retour. Je m'en excuse mais je suis devenu il y a peu de temps ( depuis jeudi matin de la semaine dernière ). Donc j'ai été obligé de me mettre en pause. Je profite donc d'une certaine accalmie pour poster le chapitre 24.

Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Harry commence son apprentissage avec son nouveau professeur et va apprendre certains faits concernant le passé de sa maman et celui de Voldemort. Et vous verrez comment Harry piège ce pauvre Slughorn.

Réponses :

**Dalmir** : il admet mais de là à les reconnaître envers la personne intéressée, il y a encore de la marge.

**Ronald92** : ce nouveau chapitre devrait être encore plus intéressant dans ce cas

**Sheltan** : des fées ! et oui JK n'en parlait pas dans ses romans alors que ça fait partie aussi des légendes. j'inclurais aussi d'autres races, mais je ne dirais rien pour le moment.

**Klaude** : pour le moment, le rôle d'Elfiraes est d'être professeur. après je verrais si je le ferais évoluer. Ron a encore du mal à comprendre mais il fait des efforts. il est certain qu'il vaut mieux que Ginny n'apprenne pas certaines pensées de la lilitunienne. bien que ...

**Xylion** : merci de ta confiance. la carapace de Harry se fissure lentement. et à la fin de cette fic, elle sera bien entamée, mais il prendra conscience de lui-même.

**Maximilien** : voici donc la suite qui répondra à tes interrogations pour en apporter de nouvelles

**Servin** : tu n'abandonnes pas facilement même si je l'ai suggéré. le relation de Harry et de Ginny grandira au fur et à mesure, à condition que Harry s'éveille totalement.

**Mikamic** : c'est vrai que c'est agréable. mais pour autant ce n'est pas encore gagné ...

**Best280** : il est certain que suivre l'évolution de Harry dans cette histoire est passionnant et est un véritable défi. mais il ne s'en sort pas trop mal.

**Minutsu** : et encore il lui faudra du temps. Ron doit évoluer de son côté

**Busard** : comme tu le dis, il semble. mais rien n'est joué dans cette histoire. et oui, Ron apprend à ses dépends qu'il faut toujours réfléchir avant de parler

**Sissi72-friend** : la suite devrait t'être plaisante

**Shark Draconis** : bienvenu à toi ! je suis content d'apprendre que jusqu'ici cette fic t'ait plu. j'espère que tu seras présent à l'avenir en laissant des reviews. pour la parution des chapitres, tout dépendra de mon boulot et de ma toute nouvelle situation familiale.

Allez, encore une longue suite de réponses auxquelles je prends énormément de plaisir à répondre. le chapitre suivant sera posté dès que possible - dès que j'aurais un peu de temps entre deux changements de couches lol

Bises à tous !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

24 – Le bocal à poisson

Le réveil fut pénible le lendemain matin. Ron était d'une humeur exécrable après sa petite rencontre avec la lilitunienne. Et il avait encore un visage livide. Hermione avait passé la nuit à le veiller. De son côté, Ginny souffrait d'une migraine à peine supportable. Harry, quant à lui, réfléchissait en silence à l'apprentissage qu'il comptait commencer le soir même. Cependant, avec tous ses entraînements continuels, il se demandait où il trouverait le temps nécessaire. S'il avait été à l'extérieur de Poudlard, il aurait pu profiter pleinement de son temps pour mieux s'organiser. Plus d'une fois, il avait envisagé de quitter Poudlard pour se consacrer pleinement à ses propres études. Il devait pourtant rester pour apprendre ce que son directeur savait. Cette impasse l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elfiraes voletait au-dessus des têtes des quatre adolescents, invisible aux yeux des sorciers se trouvant dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait décidé de suivre le jeune sorcier pour mieux le connaître. Elle tenait à commencer l'apprentissage de Harry au plus tôt.

La journée se passa aussi normalement que possible. Le soir, Harry s'empressa de souper pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il avait pris la décision d'abandonner temporairement son apprentissage de la legilimancie pour se consacrer à Elfiraes. Ses amis continueraient seuls leur apprentissage de la magie de l'esprit avec les elfes. La lilitunienne fut ravie de cette initiative. Elle débuta son enseignement. Harry s'installa au sol en position assise.

- Harry Potter, pour ressentir le chant de votre corps, vous devez vous allonger. Je vous conseille donc de vous installer confortablement. Et pas dans votre lit.

Harry maugréa entre ses dents. Il fit apparaître trois couvertures qu'il posa au sol. Il s'y allongea et ferma les yeux en régulant sa respiration.

- Harry Potter, pour comprendre le chant de votre corps, vous devez laisser votre être entier s'exprimer. Vous ne devez plus retenir ce qui vous constitue. Il faut que vous soyez en adéquation avec vos pensées, vos sentiments et votre magie. Dès que ce sera fait, nous commencerons votre apprentissage. Et il ne sert à rien d'objecter.

De mauvaise grâce, le jeune homme se débarrassa des entraves qu'il s'était imposé à lui-même. Il ouvrit les voûtes de ses pensées et de ses sentiments. Ses défenses mentales se tenaient prêtes et se partagèrent équitablement les pensées et les sentiments de l'adolescent. Harry se sentit d'un coup pleinement lui-même. Et une paix profonde l'envahit. Ses défenses rayonnaient en lui d'une lueur argentée aveuglante. Elfiraes fut étonnée par le prodige. Elle ne se doutait pas que le potentiel magique de Harry avait autant cru. Elle garda pour elle ses observations. Elle trouvait l'expérience excitante. Et elle fut touchée par la chaleur réconfortante qui régnait à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

- Harry Potter, à partir de maintenant, vous devez vous concentre sur le flux et le reflux de votre sang à l'intérieur de votre corps. Vous devez l'entendre chanter pour vous. Vous devez faire surgir la voix silencieuse de votre corps. Dès que vous y parviendrez, vous pourrez apprendre à chanter, autant pour jeter des sorts que pour communiquer avec les créatures aquatiques.

Le jeune sorcier comprit. Plutôt que de se concentrer, il décida de se laisser à ressentir chaque parcelle de son corps pour le comprendre. Il visualisa l'intérieur de son propre corps pour entendre le chant de son corps. Il plongea profondément en lui. Il vit alors la circulation de son sang, les voies qu'il utilisait pour irriguer son corps, le faire mouvoir, le faire vivre. Il suivit le parcours de son sang dans tous ses organes. Il s'émerveilla de ce qu'il découvrit. Avec son apprentissage de la magie de l'esprit, ses trois images mentales lui permettaient de voyager à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il voulut pousser l'expérience en un peu plus longtemps, mais Elfiraes intervint.

- Harry Potter, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

- Mais je peux encore continuer. Je peux y arriver maintenant, objecta, sûr de lui, le jeune homme.

- Ne brûlez pas trop vite les étapes. Ce soir, vous apprendrez à contrôler votre flux sanguin. Pour le moment, vous devez vous réveiller et aller en cours.

- Que me racontez-vous ? Ca ne fait que cinq minutes que nous avons commencées.

La lilitunienne rit doucement et conseilla à Harry de se lever. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux du salon du dortoir. Ses amis étaient penchés au-dessus de lui, se demandant s'ils devaient le réveiller. Harry se redressa d'un bond, tous ses sentiments et pensées enfouis dans leurs voûtes. Il n'avait pas prévu que le temps s'écoulerait aussi rapidement. Alors qu'il avait cru qu'une heure était passée, le temps avait continué sa lente course. L'expérience avait été si fascinante. Et il ne ressentait même pas de fatigue. Il se sentait très reposé. Il interrogea la lilitunienne.

- Comment ça se fait ? interrogea Harry. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis pourtant certain que le temps ne s'écoulait pas aussi rapidement.

Le rire cristallin résonna dans la tête du jeune sorcier.

- Harry Potter, vous apprendrez que l'apprentissage du contrôle de votre corps ne se mesure pas en temps. Elle s'apprend par la connaissance de vous-même.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand vous parlez ainsi, vous me faîtes penser aux quatre dragons.

- Merci du compliment. Nous reprendrons ce soir. Profitez de votre journée.

Sur ces paroles, la petite bille dorée voleta rapidement pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre ouverte. Ginny questionna son sorcier pour connaître les détails de sa nuit. Harry était si surpris qu'il ne répondit pas. Ils se rendirent dans leur dortoir respectif pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs camarades. Durant la journée, Harry se montra distrait. Et malheur aux personnes qui osèrent le déranger dans ses réflexions. Elèves et professeurs subirent la mauvaise humeur du jeune sorcier, le tout avec un sang-froid glacial. Harry réfléchissait à tous les avantages de cet apprentissage. Apprendre le contrôle de l'eau passait désormais en tête de ses priorités. Il avait hâte que la journée s'achevât.

Le soir, il se dépêcha de souper pour se précipiter dans leur dortoir. Elfiraes l'attendait, prête pour la suite de l'entraînement. Harry fit apparaître un banc sur lequel il s'allongea. Elfiraes tournoyait autour du corps du jeune sorcier en méditation. Ses amis le découvrirent ainsi quand ils pénétrèrent dans leur dortoir.

- Pfuh, il pourrait au moins attendre que nous soyons présents, suggéra de mauvaise grâce Ron.

- Arrête Ronny, il ne sert à rien de discuter. Continuons notre propre apprentissage. La legilimancie est vraiment compliquée.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme invita Ron et Ginny à s'installer en tailleur face aux elfes. Pendant deux heures ils s'entraînèrent avant de rejoindre leur chambre respective. Ginny soupira en montant en direction de sa chambre. Elle regarda son sorcier et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Harry était cependant loin de ces considérations. Enfermé dans son corps, il explorait le flux et le reflux de son sang et de tous les liquides qui le constituaient. Elfiraes le guidait.

- Harry, comprenez-vous la force de l'élément au sein de votre corps ? Et comment il est en communion avec tous vos organes ? L'eau compose votre corps à un haut niveau comme elle compose la Terre. Si vous comprenez ce concept, vous pourrez ressentir toute masse liquide qui se trouve auprès de vous ou à des kilomètres. Mais pour y parvenir, vous devez apprendre à chanter avec votre organisme.

- J'ai compris. Mais je ne sais pas chanter, objecta Harry.

- C'est un détail. Dès que vous entendrez la voix de votre corps, vous réagirez instinctivement. Vous vous mettrez à chanter.

- Encore combien de temps ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Tout dépend si vous voulez contrôlez le flux ou vous laisser envahir par votre reflux. L'eau est un élément indomptable. Il faut savoir se noyer en son sein quand il le faut et se battre contre à d'autres moments.

Cette notion échappait au jeune homme. Lui qui s'était engagé sur la voie d'une certaine puissance, il ne voyait que le contrôle pour survivre et sauver le plus de gens. Elfiraes suivit les pensées du jeune homme.

- Harry Potter, le contrôle absolu est une illusion. Depuis le temps, vous devriez le savoir. Voldemort y croit comme tous les sorciers. Mais ne vous y trompez pas. C'est une illusion. La preuve, vous ne contrôlez pas vos amis. Ils vous tiennent tête, et ça vous agace. Et je ne parle même pas de Ginny qui a un pouvoir sur vous.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, une vague de colère et d'amour s'empara du jeune homme. Le flux et le reflux s'agita furieusement comme une tempête déchaînée. La lilitunienne s'en amusa.

- Vous comprenez ce que je viens de vous dire. Lutter ou se noyer dans le flux. Il faut savoir décider à quel moment on peut lâcher prise.

Harry se refocalisa sur l'exploration de son flux et calma la tempête qui déferlait en lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, tout son être retrouva sa plénitude.

- Très bien. Jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez à entendre le chant de votre corps, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je vous tirerais de votre exploration le moment venu.

La lilitunienne sortit de l'esprit du jeune homme. Elle disparut dans la chambre de Ginny. La jeune sorcière fut sortie de son sommeil par la vive petite lumière de la lilitunienne. Elle s'interrogea sur la présence d'Elfiraes. Elle tenta d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit de la petite lumière. Elle se heurta à un puissant barrage mental. Elfiraes pénétra l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Elle parla longuement à Ginny cette nuit-là.

La semaine s'écoula lentement du point de vue d'Harry. Avec ce nouvel apprentissage, il avait l'impression de vivre au ralenti. Il ne s'expliquait pas ce phénomène. Etrangement, il commençait à apercevoir les flux de liquide des personnes qui l'environnaient. Et chaque avait une couleur différente. Il avait interrogé Elfiraes qui s'était mise à rire. Harry n'appréciait pas que le lilitunienne ne réponde pas à ses questions. Au début de la semaine suivante, il décida qu'il en avait assez. Il lui fallait accomplir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il avait l'impression de ne pas progresser assez rapidement. Et il n'avait pas oublié la proposition des dragons à propos de ses deux baguettes.

- Bon je sors, annonça Harry. Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé ici à ne pas avancer.

La déclaration du jeune sorcier surprit ses amis.

- Où vas-tu aller ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je dois faire quelque chose. Si j'allais chez Barjow et Beurk pour voir si quelque chose ne nous avait pas échappé, décida Harry.

- Super l'idée ! ironisa Ron. T'en as d'autres de tes idées stupides ? Et pourquoi ne pas aller interroger Voldemort tant que tu y es ?

Cette suggestion traversa l'esprit. Soudain, il eut une merveilleuse idée. Il voulait attendre encore peu, mais tant qu'à faire.

- Ron, t'es génial ! s'exclama Harry.

Aussitôt Ginny et Hermione se levèrent avec des yeux d'effroi. Harry souriait d'un air goguenard. Il s'esclaffa bruyamment.

- Mais non, je ne vais pas aller trouver Voldemort. Par contre, je peux interroger le professeur Slughorn. Peut-être détient-il la clé qui nous manque pour comprendre le parcours de Voldemort à Poudlard et à sa sortie.

- Où veux-tu trouver le professeur à une heure pareille ? l'interrogea Ginny.

- Je vais demander à la chance.

Harry leva sa baguette et fit apparaître la petite cache où il avait entreposé ses fioles de chance liquide. Il prit celle qu'il avait gagnée à son premier cours de magie. Il en but un quart avant de la reboucher et de faire disparaître sa cache. Ses amis le regardèrent, s'attendant à quelque chose de spectaculaire. Rien ne se produisit. Harry, par contre, rayonnait.

- Dobby, emmène-moi à la volière. Et il me faut un parchemin et un crayon. Il faut que je sois crédible.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le jeune homme était paré.

- Harry, t'es sûr de toi ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas mais la potion en est sûre. Donc je l'écoute. Allez à plus.

L'elfe transplana avec Harry. Ils apparurent à l'entrée de la volière. Harry attrapa son elfe contre lui pour se plaquer contre l'un des murs d'entrée. En murmurant, il ordonna à son elfe de repartir. L'elfe hocha la tête en silence. Quand Harry était apparu, avec ses sens surdéveloppés, il avait perçu en une seconde une scène incroyable. Le professeur Slughorn discutait avec un étranger qui était enveloppé dans une cape noire. L'étranger chevauchait un cheval squelettique que Harry avait reconnu comme un sombral. Mais surtout, il avait vu les yeux de l'étranger. Ils étaient d'un noir si sombre qu'il était possible d'y voir son reflet avec netteté. Harry s'était senti attiré par ces yeux sombres hypnotiseurs. Heureusement pour lui, ses défenses mentales s'étaient immédiatement activées. Et maintenant il suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

- Comme promis Horace, voici de la poudre de Dérécless, des yeux de Mandibilium et un croc de Lavartis.

- Parfait, s'enthousiasma le professeur. Tu respectes toujours aussi bien tes commandes, Lestair. Comme convenu, trois milles gallions.

- Je ne crois pas Horace. Pour les risques pris, et le prix de ces marchandises sur le marché, ce sera sept mille.

- Sept mille ? s'offusqua Horace. T'exagère. Quels risques peux-tu avoir couru ? Tu es immortel. Non six mille.

- Tout immortel que je sois, je dois vivre comme un sale rat et je ne peux pas utiliser la magie. Donc je prends des risques. Imagine que ton ami Dumbledore découvre que je sois ici.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Albus, il est encore de sortie. Quand un directeur de Poudlard est absent, la protection entourant l'école s'amenuise légèrement. Et comme je fais parti des professeurs, je connais bien les charmes mis en place.

- Donc je pourrais te tuer et prendre ton argent, le menaça Lestair.

- Et tu perdrais ton meilleur client. Le seul qui accepte de faire des affaires avec les gens de ton espèce. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu souffres de ce mal.

Le dénommé Lestair grogna entre ses doigts.

- Six mille.

- Non trop cher. Cinq mille. Et à ma prochaine commande, je verserais un acompte. C'est honnête.

Lestair hocha la tête. L'échange eut lieu. Harry décida de faire connaître sa présence. Il lança un petit caillou sur la première marche avec une précision surprenante. Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Lestair scruta les environs avec ses yeux. Horace était aux aguets. Harry jeta une deuxième pierre.

- Je file maintenant. Au revoir Horace.

- A bientôt ….

- Bonsoir, dit Harry en se montrant. Il m' a semblé entendre des voix.

Donnant encore une seconde au mystérieux Lestair, Harry illumina la volière. Le professeur Slughorn fut ébloui par la lumière. Il avait reconnu la voix de Harry.

- Harry Potter, que faîtes-vous ici à cette heure ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Mais pour vous répondre, j'avais besoin de ma chouette pour envoyer une missive à mon banquier. Une affaire qui demandait une réponse urgente.

Il montra son parchemin. Horace vit le morceau de papier.

- Cela aurait pu attendre demain, dit le professeur, se reprenant. Comment avez-vous évité les patrouilles ?

- C'est mon secret. Cette nuit semble propice au secret. Mais je m'interroge.

Harry regardait son professeur droit dans les yeux avec une lueur d'amusement.

- La poudre de Dérécless, les yeux de Mandibilium et le croc de Lavartis. Ce sont des ingrédients extrêmement rares qui entrent dans des compositions de potions que le Ministère juge dans la pratique de la magie noire, énonça Harry.

- Harry, Harry, qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Le professeur pâlissait à vue d'œil. Harry continua sur sa lancée.

- Ce sont des ingrédients hautement toxiques. Leur valeur sur le marché noir atteint facilement les dix milles gallions bien revendus. Et conclure un marché avec un vampire des plaines mongoles n'est pas judicieux. Surtout à l'heure actuelle où le Ministère fait la chasse à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie noire.

Le pauvre professeur était désormais pâle. Il avait compris que Harry avait entendu la conversation.

- Harry, mon jeune ami, tenta le professeur, ne vous méprenez pas. Je n'achète ces ingrédients que dans un but … pédagogique.

Le jeune sorcier sourit d'amusement. Il tenait son professeur.

- Je comprends professeur. Votre secret sera bien gardé avec moi. Moi-même je me suis lancé depuis quelque temps dans la fabrication de potions qui nécessiteraient l'ajout d'ingrédients coûteux et rares. Et les gobelins sont aussi d'excellents fournisseurs, à condition d'y mettre le prix.

- Vous me surprenez Mr Potter. Dois-je en déduire que votre affaire urgente a aussi un rapport dans ce genre ?

Harry prit un faux air de culpabilité.

- Effectivement. Pour combattre Voldemort, il faut savoir être prévoyant.

Le professeur frissonna à l'évocation du nom du mage noir.

- Ne prononcez pas son nom, dit abruptement le professeur. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous encourrez.

- Professeur, un nom ne tue pas. Et depuis le temps que je l'affronte. Je suis le seul qui ait une chance de le ….

Harry fit exprès de s'interrompre. Le professeur était suspendu aux lèvres du jeune homme. Un vif intérêt animait maintenant les traits du vieux professeur.

- Oublions ça. Vous permettez ?

Harry appela sa chouette et lui souffla l'adresse de chez lui. Il lui donna d'autres instructions. Hedwige pencha sa tête, mordilla l'oreille de son sorcier et s'envola. Le professeur suivit l'envol du volatile, se demandant ce que le jeune sorcier avait bien pu obtenir en échange de l'aide des gobelins.

- Bien, professeur, il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. Je retourne dans mon dortoir.

Faisant fi de partir avec une grande discrétion, Harry fut interrompu dans son élan par Horace.

- Harry, mon jeune ami, et si je vous proposais un petit détour par mes appartements. Nous pourrions échanger quelques mots. De plus, vous aurez une excuse toute trouvée si vous êtes avec moi.

- J'en serais votre débiteur, dit Harry en s'inclinant.

Le professeur sourit. Horace conjura un sort qui plongea la volière dans le noir. En silence, le professeur et Harry descendirent. Les couloirs étaient faiblement éclairés. Par chance, ils ne rencontrèrent aucune patrouille. Harry eut un sourire en coin que le professeur ne remarqua pas. Ils n'échangèrent pas une seule parole avant de se trouver devant l'appartement du professeur.

- Harry, je vous en prie, après vous, proposa le professeur.

- Je n'en ferais rien. Honneur à vous. Vous êtes chez vous. La bienséance veut que j'attende que vous ayez fait le premier pas dans votre demeure.

- Vous êtes vraiment bien élevé. Les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus comment se bien tenir en société, se désola le professeur.

- J'ai eu de la chance, mon parrain a su remédier à cet état.

Harry s'inclina à nouveau, attendant que le professeur franchisse le pas de sa porte. Horace sourit et entra. Harry se releva et suivit le professeur en prenant soin de refermer la porte en silence. La lumière s'était allumée à l'entrée du professeur. Les appartements des professeurs ne différaient pas du dortoir dans lequel Harry et ses amis vivaient. Le jeune homme ne fut pas dépaysé. Il vit les impressionnantes armoires où le professeur rangeait ses livres ou ses ingrédients. Grâce à sa vue améliorée, Harry entraperçut entre deux battants deux portes une dizaine de potions. Le professeur invita son élève à s'asseoir sur un canapé de velours.

- Que puis-je vous proposer à boire ?

- Je ne sais si je peux me permettre. Mais j'aimerais bien un verre de Don Arturo année Merlin 1630.

- Vous me surprenez Harry. C'est une cuvée exceptionnelle.

- Je sais. La cave des Black est bien garnie en vins rares.

- J'en ai entendu parler. Comme beaucoup de familles connues, la famille Black avait une excellente réputation pour le raffinement de ses banquets. Votre famille aussi je me rappelle.

- J'en ai entendu parler par Sirius quand il évoquait sa période avec mon père.

- Ainsi Sirius était réellement votre parrain ? Pourtant il était accusé d'avoir trahi vos parents.

- Professeur, je sais la vérité. Le véritable traitre est Peter Pettigrow qui est à l'heure actuelle au service de Voldemort. Je m'excuse si ce nom vous terrifie, mais je ne laisserais pas l'assassin de mes parents avoir une quelconque emprise sur moi.

- Je comprends, dit le professeur avec sympathie. J'aimerais avoir votre courage. Attendez-moi, je vais chercher les verres et la bouteille.

Le professeur partit dans la cuisine. Harry se leva et regarda la cheminée. Sur le rebord de celle-ci trônaient désormais plus d'une centaine de photos. Il y avait aussi des trophées et un bocal à poisson vide. Harry trouva étrange la présence de ce bocal. Pourtant il lui évoquait un sentiment d'immense tristesse. Des effluves de magie se dégageaient encore du bocal.

- Vous contemplez tous ces trophées ? Ils ne m'appartiennent, je vous rassure. Certains de mes anciens élèves aiment à me montrer leur reconnaissance.

- A ce que je vois, beaucoup vous doive le début de leur carrière florissante dans différents domaines.

- Je vous l'accorde, dit en riant le professeur. J'ai quelques avantages. Mais la fortune ne suit pas toujours.

- D'où le petit trafic auquel j'ai assisté, devina le jeune sorcier.

- Quel vilain mot entre personnes bonne compagnie. Mais prenons place. Une bonne conversation est plus agréable assis.

- Et avec une excellente bouteille pour alléger le palais, finit Harry.

Les deux sorciers se sourirent. Ils s'installèrent. Le professeur servit généreusement son invité avant de se servir lui-même. Ils trinquèrent. Harry prit soin de boire lentement. Le professeur but la moitié de son verre d'un coup. Sous la table, Harry lançait un sort silencieux pour augmenter le degré d'alcoolémie dans le verre du professeur. Celui-ci interrogea Harry sur ses affaires avec les gobelins. Le jeune sorcier joua les timides et avoua quelques trucs tout en restant discret. Il resservit son professeur. La discussion s'éternisa en longueur. Harry surveillait l'état de son professeur. Il n'en était qu'à son seul et unique verre alors que le professeur en était à son cinquième. Harry jugea que son professeur était désormais dans de bonnes dispositions.

- Professeur, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer un objet insolite au milieu de vos trophées.

- Quoi donc ? demanda le professeur d'une voix pâteuse.

- Ce bocal à poisson, que représente-t-il ?

- Oh, c'était un cadeau de votre mère. Bien que moldue, votre mère était une sorcière vraiment douée – et pas que pour les potions. A la fin de ses études, elle m'a remis ce bocal. Une fleur de nénuphar était posée dessus. Cette fleur servait à nettoyer le bocal. Dès qu'il était propre, le nénuphar se transformait en un magnifique poisson arc-en-ciel qui nageait dedans. Quand le temps changeait, le poisson changeait aussi pour prendre d'autres couleurs. Dès que le bocal était sale, le poisson remontrait à la surface pour se transformer en nénuphar. Et ainsi de suite. C'était vraiment de la très belle magie. C'est un des beaux plus cadeaux qui m'aient été offerts.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry.

Soudain, le visage du professeur prit une mine dévastée. Harry avait compris en quelques secondes. Il insista tout de même.

- Professeur, dîtes-moi.

- Un jour, le poisson disparut, l'eau disparut, tout disparut. Il ne me reste plus que ce bocal. C'était …

Le professeur ne finit pas sa phrase.

- La magie de ce bocal a disparu le soir où mes parents sont morts, affirma Harry. Professeur, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Non Harry, je ne veux plus en parler, supplia le professeur avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Professeur, le directeur vous a demandé de revenir pour une raison, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a demandé de me rapprocher de vous. Et cela concerne Voldemort.

- Non Harry je ne peux pas, plaida miteusement le professeur. Je ne peux vraiment pas.

- Professeur, je vais vous révéler un secret. Les journaux ont dit vrai. Je suis l'Elu. Je suis celui qui vaincra Voldemort. Alors je vous le demande professeur, aidez-moi. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, au moins en souvenir de ma mère. Que ce bocal ne reste pas vide sans raison.

Durant son laïus, Harry avait posé sa main sur celle tremblante de son professeur. Celui-ci releva la tête et rencontra les yeux émeraude du jeune sorcier. L'émotion fut trop forte. Il éclata en sanglots. Il regarda le bocal désormais vide. Il regarda à nouveau les yeux verts en face de lui. Relevant un pan de son gilet, il sortit un petit flacon. Ensuite, il appliqua sa baguette sur sa tempe gauche grisonnante. Puis il tira lentement dessus. Un filament argenté apparut au bout de la baguette. Le professeur l'enferma dans le flacon.

- Harry, ne me jugez pas. Il était si adroit, si extraordinaire. Il avait tant de qualités. Je suis tellement …

- Je sais professeur. Voldemort peut être si persuasif et si séduisant. Je vous comprends. Je suis certain que ma mère aurait compris.

- Partez Harry maintenant. Je veux être seul.

Harry se leva. Le professeur, malgré ses pleurs, somnolait déjà sur le rebord de la table. Harry le regardait avec compassion. Une nouvelle victime de Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Il éteignit les lumières, laissant son professeur tel qu'il se trouvait. Il s'empara néanmoins de la bouteille. Il sortit à pas feutrés et appela son elfe. Dobby apparut, et ils disparurent.

Dans le dortoir, plus de trois heures s'étaient écoulées. Ron et Hermione se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en somnolant. Ginny lisait un livre, luttant contre le sommeil. L'arrivée de Harry et de Dobby fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps ? attaqua Ginny.

- Oh du calme, répondit impérieusement Harry. J'ai obtenu ce que Dumbledore voulait. Problème, j'aurais besoin d'une Pensine.

- Dommage, rétorqua goguenard Ron. Tous ces efforts pour rien.

- Si c'est pour dire ça, tu peux retourner te coucher.

- Ca suffit tous les deux, intervint Hermione avec colère. Trouver une Pensine n'est pas simple. La seule à notre disposition est celle du directeur. Et à moins de la voler.

- J'y ai songé, avoua Harry. Comme le directeur n'est pas présent ce soir, je me suis dit que je pourrais lui emprunter.

- Harry, oublie, lui dit immédiatement Hermione. Se rendre dans la Section Interdite, passe encore. Mais là, on parle du bureau du directeur. Je suis certaine qu'il ne laisse pas son bureau sans surveillance. Les tableaux des directeurs le préviendront si tu tentes quoi que se soit. Même si tu portes ta cape d'invisibilité.

- Pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda une grosse voix dans l'esprit de Harry.

Le jeune sorcier reconnut l'une des voix des dragons. Il garda son calme en inspirant profondément.

- Que me vaut votre visite ? Et à quoi nous servirait votre aide ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. A fabriquer une Pensine. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut sous la main. Une chanteuse d'eau, une sorcière en rune, des elfes, un phénix, des livres de haute magie, choisissez.

Harry grommela de ne pas avoir songé à cette possibilité tout de suite. Il en fit part à ses amis.

- Harry, je connais les runes, mais je ne sais pas comment les assembler pour les graver dans un objet. Une Pensine exige aussi une pierre particulière très difficile à trouver. Et il faut jeter des sorts complexes.

- Vous avez entendu, dit Harry. Donc à moins de nous fournir tout ce qu'il faut, votre aide me paraît inutile.

La voix du dragon se mit à rire fortement dans la tête du jeune homme. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Harry Potter, nous allons t'aider comme nous te l'avons promis pour ta baguette et pour tant d'autres choses. Note sur un papier les instructions qui vont suivre.

Obéissant, il nota les directives de la voix. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, un mètre de parchemin était raturé d'écriture et de schémas. Hermione s'empara du parchemin et examina les instructions. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un sourire radieux se dessinait sur son visage.

- En s'y mettant dès demain, dans deux jours, nous aurons notre Pensine. Bon il nous faudra trouver un moyen de sauter les cours car la conception va nous demander tout notre temps, mais c'est faisable.

- Hermione, tu veux sécher les cours ? l'interpela Ron.

- Bien sûr. On va créer une Pensine. On va faire de la haute magie. Les seules créatures à fabriquer les Pensines sont les gobelins et certains artisans dans des pays étrangers.

- Ok, j'abandonne. Comment veux-tu que nous séchions les cours ? Car si c'est juste nous, ça va paraître suspect.

- Il nous faudrait à nouveau une petite maladie contagieuse. Une maladie qui commencerait dans une autre maison et qui se propagerait aux autres. Une maladie qui donnerait du fil à retordre à Severus ou à Dumbledore.

- Si Hermione Granger le permet, Kreattur et Dobby peuvent s'en charger. Dites-nous juste quelle maison doit tomber malade en premier, proposa Dobby.

- Serdaigle. Au moins ça ne paraîtra pas bizarre. Après Gryffondor, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Deux jours de maladie pour tout le monde. Mme Pomfresh sera débordée, mais ça devrait aller. Il faut que ça soit suffisamment grave pour les cours soient interrompus.

Les deux elfes comprirent. Ils disparurent. Elfiraes tournait autour de Harry pour lire les instructions. Elle avait entendu la voix du dragon. Elle donnait son opinion à Harry.

- Ce sera une bonne chose pour continuer à vous entraîner, affirma la lilitunienne.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous verrez. Pour ce soir, pas d'entraînement. Mais dès demain, vous franchirez une nouvelle étape.

Sur ces paroles, Elfiraes disparut dans la chambre du jeune sorcier. Harry répéta les propos de la lilitunienne.

- Super, on va mettre l'école sens dessus dessous et on va bosser comme des dingues. Non mais dans quelle galère on s'est engagé, pesta Ron. Dire que l'on ne pourra même pas s'en vanter.

- Allons grand frère, ça pourrait être drôle, tenta de dédramatiser Ginny.

- Comme si tout ce que nous faisions prêtait à rire. Sur ce, je monte me coucher.

Ron monta dans sa chambre. Hermione prétexta d'aller parler à Ron pour le rejoindre. Ginny eut un sourire ironique et triste sur les lèvres. Harry la salua à son tour pour monter dans sa chambre. Il prit soin de jeter différents sorts pour ne pas être dérangé. Ginny fut la dernière à grimper en direction de sa chambre. Elle voulut frapper à celle de Harry mais se retint. Bladeck vola jusqu'à elle pour se poser sur son épaule. Elle le caressa et entra dans sa chambre. Tout le monde s'endormit rapidement.


	25. 25  Aveux

Bon dimanche tout le monde !

Pfuhh ! que le temps passe vite. Entre les changements de couche, le boulot et l'écriture, pas une minute à moi. Je ne me plains pas mais j'avance lentement. Allez ! voyons ce que nous donne ce nouveau chapitre. Nous retrouvons nos quatre amis qui décident de créer leur propre Pensine pour découvrir le souvenir du professeur Slughorn. Évidemment ça ne sera pas de tout repos. Voilà pour le résumé.

Réponses :

**Ronald92** : merci pour ton soutien indéfectible

**Mikamic** : j'espère que celui-là te plaira autant

**Servin** : ne sois pas si méchant envers Ron. il apprend à être mature. Harry, apprenant de Voldemort ? t'es malade ! et puis ses amis ne le laisseraient pas faire. mais il y aura une confrontation. tu verras plus tard.

**Best280** : pour la Pensine, c'est maintenant. pour la baguette, ça arrivera peu de temps après je suppose

**Klaude** : elles n'ont pas pu dialoguer. pas tout de suite du moins. Harry s'ennuie un peu à Poudlard mais il se doit de rester et il le sait

**Maximilien** : le bocal à poisson était le remerciement de Lily envers son Slughorn car il était son professeur préféré. et quand elle est morte, le bocal a perdu sa fonction. le professeur le garde comme un souvenir. pour les vampires, je ne sais pas, à voir.

**Shark draconis** : merci bien. la suite sera aussi bonne je crois

**Sissi72-friend** : pas grave. moi aussi je prends du retard dans mon écriture. ce qui importe c'est que l'histoire continue à te plaire

**Yzeute** : bienvenue ! ravi de savoir que mon histoire te plaît. il est certain que Voldy et Albus vont avoir une sacrée surprise à la fin de cette année.

**Luffynette** : bienvenue à toi ! tu t'es vraiment prise pour cette fic. j'en suis ravi. j'espère que tu continueras à me laisser des reviews.

C'est un vrai plaisir que de vous répondre. et je remercie encore celles et ceux qui mettent cette fic dans leur favori. Sur ce, bon dimanche et bonne lecture.

Bises

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

25 – Souvenir

Le lendemain, comme ils l'avaient prévu, une mystérieuse épidémie frappa Poudlard. En moins de deux heures, une cinquantaine d'élèves tomba malade avec différents symptômes. Evidemment, la peur fit perdre la tête à bon nombre d'élèves. Et la rumeur se répandit qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de Voldemort. Dans ces circonstances, les professeurs furent obligés de suspendre les cours pour découvrir l'origine de ce mal mystérieux. Les élèves furent consignés dans leur dortoir. Quand la nouvelle atteignit les oreilles de Harry et de ses amis, ils se dépêchèrent de prendre l'antidote des elfes, de maquiller leur départ de l'infirmerie avec leurs mannequins de substitution et de se rendre dans leur dortoir. Ils arrivèrent assez essoufflés.

- Parfait, félicita Harry envers ses deux elfes. Maintenant au travail.

Harry envoya ses deux elfes chercher de la migmatite à cordiérite dans les Vosges, en France. Bladeck les accompagna. Ensuite les quatre amis s'intéressèrent au rituel magique pour fixer les runes. Hermione leur expliqua pendant une heure l'utilisation des runes dans la magie. Elle leur décrivit tout le procédé magique qu'ils devraient suivre pour réussir le rituel. Ils durent attendre encore une heure avant le retour des elfes. Dobby et Kreattur rentrèrent avec un important chargement de roches.

- Oh la, mais vous en avez rapporté pour fabriquer au moins six pensines, s'exclama Hermione.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent en souriant. Ils avaient accompli leur mission. Hermione s'empara d'un gros morceau de roche et commença à le façonner grâce à la magie. En peu de temps, celui-ci prit l'aspect d'un réceptacle creux et spacieux quatre personnes pourraient se pencher à l'intérieur. Elle le polit ensuite pour rendre sa texture lisse. Tout ce travail lui prit une quinzaine de minutes. Maintenant, avec l'aide de ses amis, ils devraient implanter les runes qui assureraient la fonctionnalité de la future Pensine. Les quatre amis se répartirent les seize runes à implanter à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur du réceptacle. Hermione leur donna des recommandations de dernière minute.

- Alors, n'oubliez pas, les runes ne sont pas des invocations magiques comme quand nous lançons des sorts. Ce sont des écritures qui déterminent la fonction magique d'éléments naturels ou d'actions. C'est pour cette raison que peu de sorciers s'y intéressent. Comme vous ne l'avez jamais étudié, il vous faut être très prudent dans leur utilisation.

- Te tracasse pas Hermy, on a compris. Pas faire n'importe quoi avec tout ce charabia, résuma Ron.

- Hum tu rigoles comme ça, mais si on loupe notre coup, on pourrait se retrouver bloqué dans la Pensine, voire pire.

- C'est tout de même étonnant que peu de sorciers les utilisent, dit Ginny.

- Tu te vois prononcer un sort avec les runes tout en réfléchissant au choix des mots que tu devrais dire pour lancer ton sort. La barbe oui, objecta Ron. La magie comme on la pratique me suffit amplement.

Après réflexion, Ginny fut de l'avis de son frère. Par contre Harry trouvait cette idée intéressante. Il réfléchirait plus longuement aux possibilités de cette branche de la magie.

- Une dernière question, comment saurons-nous que nous avons réussi ? interrogea Ginny.

- Si tout se déroule comme prévu, les runes s'illumineront d'une lueur argentée grise bleue. Et nous n'avons droit qu'à un seul essai. L'invocation de runes demande une grande concentration et une partie de notre magie. Prêts ? demanda Hermione à la fin de sa mise en garde.

Les quatre amis hochèrent la tête. Ils s'installèrent devant leurs runes respectives. Harry se concentra sur les quatre runes qu'il devrait réciter pendant vingt-quatre heures afin de le fixer sur le réceptacle. Elfiraes et les deux elfes ne purent rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que les jeunes gens réussissent la première partie de la confection de la Pensine. L'opération demandait une grande concentration car ils devaient réciter les runes dans une même synchronisation. Heureusement pour eux, la pratique de la magie de l'esprit leur apportait une aide précieuse. Pour réussir cette synchronisation, ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir leur esprit pour se calquer sur celui de Harry. Comme il était le sorcier le plus avancé dans ce domaine, il avait commencé par l'esprit de Ginny qui avait pénétré celui de Ron pénétrant celui de Hermione pour revenir au sien. Le jeune sorcier s'était imaginé un lien d'argent les reliant entre leurs défenses mentales principales. Grâce à ce procédé, ils purent entreprendre la phase d'incrustation des runes.

Le temps s'écoula lentement pour les quatre amis. Ils devaient résister à la faim et la soif. Pour réussir, Harry se servait de la puissance magique de son corps afin de partager son endurance et sa résistance. Il remarqua aussi que son apprentissage en tant que chanteur d'eau lui servait car il régulait les flux de ses amis. Leur concentration était extrême. De temps en temps, les elfes et la lilitunienne pénétraient avec précaution l'esprit de Harry pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne flanchait pas. Car si cela devait se produire, il aurait fallu aux quatre amis reprendre tout le rituel au commencement. La nuit tomba. Les quatre amis continuaient de psalmodier les runes qui se fixaient sur la paroi lisse du réceptacle. Les voyant commencer à suer, Dobby et Kreattur épongèrent les fronts des quatre jeunes sorciers. Plus le temps passait, plus la concentration des quatre amis faiblissait. Harry devait se montrer un soutien fort pour maintenir le lien qui les unissait. Il ne pouvait pas les encourager sans mettre en danger sa propre concentration. Il puisa malgré tout dans sa magie pour en transférer à ses amis. Il sentit la fatigue quitter le corps de ses amis. Il s'obligea à rester calme pour rester toujours autant concentrer. Il lui en coûtait d'avoir agi ainsi car il avait été obligé d'ouvrir la voûte de ses sentiments pour accroître sa puissance. Enfin pas entièrement. Et la nuit continua sa course étoilée pour s'effacer devant la venue de l'astre solaire. Elfiraes prévint Harry de tenir encore quelques heures. Les quatre amis approchaient du terme de la fixation des runes. Elle encourageait Harry à tenir le choc. La fatigue l'agressait dangereusement. Il luttait plus que ses amis pour les maintenir dans leur concentration. Il puisait de plus en plus au fond de ses dernières forces pour réussir. Sa concentration et son esprit étaient fixés sur la réussite de cette phase. Son phénix mental luttait désespérément pour être en adéquation avec les défenses mentales des autres esprits. Enfin, après encore cinq longues heures qui parurent pour Harry comme cinq siècles, le jeune sorcier sentit la magie des runes s'activaient. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux pour constater la réussite de leur entreprise. Les seize runes s'étaient fixées sur les parois lisses du réceptacle. Elles brillaient fortement. Ses amis contemplaient aussi la réussite de leur exploit.

Harry fit disparaître le lien qui le reliait aux esprits de ses amis. A peine le lien disparut-il que les quatre sorciers tombèrent dans les pommes, épuisés. Sans dormir, sans manger, puisant dans leur magie, les quatre amis avaient été au-delà de leur limite. Les elfes firent apparaître des couvertures et les installèrent confortablement dans le salon, attendant le réveil des jeunes sorciers. Leur teint était blafard. Pendant leur sommeil, les elfes leur administrèrent des doses de potions revigorantes afin de s'assurer de leur survie. Aucun sorcier n'avait jamais été capable de réussir un tel exploit en si peu de temps. Les elfes avaient du mal à y croire quand ils en discutaient entre eux. Cependant, et pour une fois, ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que l'expérience aurait pu tourner fort mal pour les quatre amis. Elfiraes n'intervint pas dans ce débat, se demandant seulement si Harry sera assez remis pour la seconde et dernière phase, à savoir extraire de l'eau d'un minerai pour le plonger dans la bassine qui brillait.

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller de son sommeil réparateur. Il retira les couvertures qui le recouvraient. Il vit ses deux elfes penchés au-dessus de lui.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Seize heures, l'informa Kreattur. Dobby et Kreattur vous avons administré régulièrement des potions revigorantes.

- Merci. Je me sens bien maintenant. La nuit est tombée je suppose.

- Il y a de ça quatre heures, dit Dobby.

- J'ai faim.

Harry voulut se lever mais la tête lui tourna légèrement. Ses bras tremblèrent. Il dut se rallonger.

- Que Harry Potter ne bouge pas, Dobby a préparé un potage qu'il vous apporte immédiatement.

- Merci, c'est gentil, dit le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

Il resta donc allongé en fermant les yeux et en respirant doucement. Il se rappela tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

- Kreattur, est-ce que nous avons réussi ?

- Oui Harry Potter. La Pensine continue de briller. Elle n'attend plus que le dernier élément pour être opérationnelle.

- Parfait.

- Harry Potter, pour le dernier élément, ce sera à vous de l'inclure, l'informa Elfiraes.

Elle avait pénétré l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

- Pourquoi ? Les dragons m'ont dit que vous pourriez vous charger de cette partie.

- Allons, vous avez réellement cru que ce serait aussi simple. Vous devriez pourtant connaître les dragons millénaires. Cela fait aussi parti de votre apprentissage. Donc, dans deux heures, nous partons. Vos amis prendront plus de temps pour récupérer. Nous serons revenus avant qu'ils ne soient levés.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne me surprend pas. Maudits dragons ! cracha Harry. Et ils me disent qu'il n'y a pas de contrepartie. Quand je les rencontrerais à nouveau, ils vont m'entendre.

- Nous vous entendons déjà, rugit une vois caverneuse. Quand vous viendrez, c'est que nous jugerons que vous êtes prêts.

La voix disparut de l'esprit de Harry. il voulut répliquer mais il se sentait encore faible. Dobby lui donna un bol de potage chaud qui revigora Harry. Après l'avoir avalé, il en demanda un deuxième avec un peu plus de nourriture. Dobby se pressa de répondre aux désirs de son ami. Il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir avec une nourriture plus consistante. Harry se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture. Après s'être repu, il sentit que ses forces étaient revenues. Il se leva prestement. Il monta en direction de sa chambre et prit une douche qui le relaxa. Il changea de vêtements et redescendit. Ses amis étaient toujours endormis.

- Dobby, comment ça se passe à l'école ?

- Kreattur et Dobby ont commencé à distribuer l'antidote dans les potions de rétablissement des élèves, informa Dobby.

- Les professeurs ne soupçonnent rien ?

- Non Harry Potter, affirma l'elfe. Ils sont bien sûr perplexe, mais ils sont rassurés maintenant de voir que le traitement fonctionne.

- Et personne ne se doute de notre petite mise en scène ?

- Personne. Vos substituts ont parfaitement réagi. Mais dès demain il faudrait que vous ayez réintégré l'infirmerie.

- D'accord. Elfiraes, où allons-nous ?

- Pas très loin, lui répondit la lilitunienne. Votre pays a une forêt riche en minerai qui devrait suffire. Un petit torrent y coule. Il faudrait que Bladeck nous accompagne.

- Très bien. Allons-y sur le champ.

Bladeck se posa sur l'épaule de son sorcier, et ils disparurent dans une lumière bleue. La nuit était tombée. Harry ne parvenait pas à se repérer. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Elfiraes leur éclaira la route. Harry suivit la lilitunienne. Au bout de quelques kilomètres de route, Il entendit au loin une cascade qui se jetait du haut de rochers. Il ressentit alors cette impression de changer d'environnement magique, comme quand il avait découvert le peuple des Chanteurs d'Eau. Bladeck émit un petit cri joyeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry vit la fameuse cascade. Elle se situait à une dizaine de kilomètres de hauteur, creusant la roche pour plonger dans un lac cerné par les arbres de la forêt. Grâce à sa vision, Harry vit à travers la cascade une grotte qui était cachée.

- Harry Potter, il va vous falloir plonger au fond du lac pour récupérer une pierre assez particulière. De la créamatite. Il s'agit d'une pierre avec une forte teneur magique. Si vous parvenez à en extraire son eau, vous aurez votre Pensine à votre retour.

- A-t-elle des particularités ?

- Elle a des couleurs claires qui brillent dans la nuit. Les gobelins l'exploitent dans la fabrication de divers objets magiques, en particulier les armes. L'épée de Gryffondor est en partie fabriquée avec cette pierre. Elle a un grand pouvoir d'absorption. Dans votre cas, l'eau que vous extrairez vous assurera le voyage de votre esprit dans la Pensine pour ensuite revenir dans votre réalité avec l'action des runes.

- Je comprends. Je suppose que tu ne m'accompagnes pas, devina le jeune sorcier.

- Effectivement. Pour la trouver, il faut que vous fassiez chanter votre corps pour qu'elle réponde à votre appel.

- Et comment je fais pour retenir ma respiration ?

- Harry Potter, ne doutez pas de votre apprentissage. Vous parvenez à contrôler à votre flux. Vous pouvez maintenant en extraire suffisamment d'eau pour créer votre propre bulle d'air. Essayez. Et pas d'objection.

Harry doutait. Mais il faisait confiance à la lilitunienne. Il s'immergea dans l'eau glacée jusqu'à mi-tronc. Le froid de l'eau le paralysa un moment. Heureusement son corps s'adapta. Harry se concentra. Il ressentit l'intérieur de son corps. Il se concentra sur son flux. Alors il se rendit compte que son flux émettait une sorte de son qu'il parvenait à entendre. Petit à petit, le son devint une merveilleuse mélodie. Mélodie pas comparable au chant de son phénix. Harry focalisa son attention sur la mélodie de son flux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à émettre un petit chant qui montait crescendo. Il se mit d'un coup à chanter. Il se focalisa sur ce qu'il devait entreprendre. Accordant son chant avec celui de l'eau environnante, il créa autour de lui une bulle d'eau où il pouvait respirer. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il réussi ? Il se tourna vers Elfiraes qui lui souriait. Il s'immergea dans le lac et plongea. Il ne nageait pas. Il guidait sa bulle d'eau vers le fond du lac. Au début, effrayé, la descente lui parut longue. Il tenta alors une expérience. Il chanta dans sa bulle pour demander au courant de le descendre plus rapidement. Il remarqua alors que sa voix changeait dans l'eau. Quand il chantait en dehors de l'eau, sa voix était un contralto masculin avec une voix légère. Dans l'eau, elle devenait un mezzo-soprano à voix légère. La différence de fréquence de sa voix déstabilisa le jeune sorcier. Il s'y habituait néanmoins. Il atteignit le fond du lac où la bulle d'air se posa avec souplesse. Il chercha du regard la pierre en question. Il fit rouler sa bulle au fond du lac. Il entendit alors la voix de Elfiraes résonner dans son esprit.

- Harry Potter, comme vous avez compris comment vous devez communiquer avec l'eau du lac, vous devez communiquer pareillement avec l'objet de vos recherches. Faîtes résonner les différents éléments qui vous entourent.

Harry hocha la tête. Il modula le son de sa voix pour entrer en harmonie avec les éléments autres que celui de l'eau. D'un coup, de multiples chants se déployèrent autour de lui. Le jeune sorcier fut ébloui par ce qui se produisit. Les roches, les algues, les petites créatures marines se mirent à chanter en concert. De petites créatures que Harry n'avaient jamais vues apparurent pour s'agglutiner autour de lui. Avec prudence, Harry fit avancer sa bulle d'air. Au milieu de ce concert, il perçut une voix qui se détachait de l'ensemble. Il se laissa guider par elle. Il trouva enfin l'objet de ses recherches. Une grosse pierre s'était mise briller. Son aspect extérieur ne laissait pas deviner sa teneur magique. Elle était quelconque. Elle était grise, crevassée. Pourtant, le chant qu'elle émettait était tendre. Harry la fit entrer dans sa bulle en s'en approchant. Il chanta pour le courant pour l'aider à remonter à la surface. Le trajet fut rapide. Dès qu'il eut atteint le rivage, il fit disparaître sa bulle. D'un coup, la pierre se mit à grossir et à luire pour montrer sa texture qui brillait de mille feux éclatants. Harry tenta de la soulever. Il peina malgré la force de son corps. Bladeck se pencha sur la pierre qui s'éleva dans les airs. Le jeune sorcier était fasciné. Il ne connaissait pas cette particularité de son phénix. Bladeck émit un chant qui ressemblait à un rire. Elfiraes et Harry touchèrent la pierre. Bladeck étendit ses ailes, et ils disparurent.

Ils étaient de retour dans le dortoir de Poudlard. Ginny venait de se lever. Ron et Hermione mangeaient lentement le repas que leur servaient les elfes.

- Vous êtes réveillés, dit simplement Harry. Bien, je vais pouvoir procéder à la fin de la confection de notre Pensine.

Après ces paroles, il bougea la pierre par magie. Celle-ci continuait de briller ainsi que le réceptacle.

- Harry Potter, je vais vous aider maintenant. Comme vous l'avez repéré, nous allons chanter ensemble pour en extraire son eau. C'est la partie facile. L'autre partie consiste à convaincre l'eau extraite à accepter son nouvel environnement. avez-vous compris ?

- Pas de problème.

Harry ferma les yeux et commença à chanter. Elfiraes ajouta sa voix à celle de Harry. Les amis du jeune homme furent surpris et charmés par les deux voix. Elles étaient envoûtantes. La pierre bougeait de côté comme si elle était vivante. Ou plutôt comme si elle tanguait au rythme du chant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se fendit pour laisser surgir une colonne d'eau comme dans les fontaines. Le chant demanda à la colonne de se former en une boule compacte et de rejoindre son nouvel environnement. La boule d'eau résista à la demande. Mais bercée par le chant, la boule d'eau finit par céder pour se fondre dans le réceptacle. Les runes se mirent à briller pour l'emprisonner. Le chant de Harry et de Elfiraes continuait pour rassurer la masse liquide et pour qu'elle accepte son nouvel environnement. Le liquide se résigna pour accepter sa nouvelle fonction. Le jeune sorcier et la lilitunienne avaient réussi.

- Incroyable ! s'exclamèrent ensemble les amis de Harry.

Celui-ci souriait de contentement. Il se tourna vers la lilitunienne pour la toiser.

- Comment ai-je réussi ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Durant votre fixation des runes, pour maintenir le lien entre vos amis et vous, à plusieurs moments, vous avez fait chanter votre sang et celui de vos amis. Au fur et à mesure, ce chant s'est incrusté dans votre esprit et dans votre corps. Vous êtes d'une nature peu patiente. Il vous faut des résultats immédiats à cause de ce que vous croyez. Il vous fallait une épreuve pour réussir. Et la confection de votre Pensine tombait à point nommé.

- Et je parie que les dragons le savaient.

- Effectivement. Au moins vous ont-ils aidé à faire un pas dans la pratique de votre magie. Maintenant que vous savez chanter, je vous apprendrais à vous servir de votre magie en chantant et à communiquer avec les créatures magiques en vous apprenant le langage de l'eau. Un langage compris par toutes les créatures aquatiques.

- Je déteste me faire manipuler, gronda Harry.

- Qui vous le reprocherez ? Cependant, dans votre quête pour égaler votre ennemi, reconnaissez que vous progressez rapidement.

Harry ne préféra pas répondre. Il reporta son attention sur la Pensine qui attendait de remplir son rôle. Le jeune sorcier attira la fiole contenant le souvenir de son professeur. Il le versa dans la Pensine. Il remua le liquide et plongea la tête. Il se sentit aspirer dans un tourbillon pour atterrir dans une salle classe. Harry reconnut Tom, son professeur et différents élèves qui deviendraient dans l'avenir des futurs mangemorts. Il suivit la conversation jusqu'à ce que le professeur Slughorn ne congédie ses élèves. Tom Jedusor prit son temps pour se retrouver seul avec son professeur. Le flattant, Tom l'interrogea sur le sujet qui l'intéressait, les horcruxes. Surpris, troublé, le professeur répondit aux quelques questions de Tom avant de le congédier définitivement. Le souvenir se terminait sur le départ de Tom Harry réintégra son corps. Ainsi Hermione avait bien deviné et leurs soupçons étaient confirmés.

- Alors qu'as-tu vu ? demanda son amie.

- Tu avais vu juste. Voldemort a bien fabriqué sept horcruxes. Le professeur Slughorn lui a bien donné l'information. Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore voulait que le professeur revienne.

- Donc sept horcruxes en comptant Voldemort, dit Ron. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que l'on sait ça ?

- On attend de voir ce que va me dire Dumbledore à la prochaine séance. J'aviserais à ce moment-là. Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de savoir si Voldemort a réussi à se procurer un artefact de Serdaigle. Et il faut s'interroger sur l'endroit où il a pu cacher la coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Maintenant que nous avons notre propre Pensine, Harry, tu pourrais y mettre tes souvenirs concernant Voldemort ou tout ce que tu as appris, suggéra Hermione.

Harry regarda son amie avec circonspection. Il était certain que celle-ci avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry, je veux juste analyser tout ce que Dumbledore pourrait t'avoir montré ou dit. Et j'aimerais revoir tout ce que nous avons vécu, surtout le retour de Voldemort. Il y a peut-être un élément qui nous a échappé. Quand tu es revenu, il a utilisé ton sang. Je veux revoir son retour. Et je veux voir aussi l'expression de Dumbledore à ton récit. Et tant d'autres choses. Je suis certaine que nous trouverons aussi une réponse dans ton propre passé.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais réfléchi à cet aspect de la chose. L'idée lui paraissait intéressante. Il dit à son amie qu'il ferait ça durant le prochain week-end. Dès que tout le monde fut restauré, les quatre amis retournèrent à l'infirmerie pour reprendre leur place. Ils s'assurèrent que les patients étaient endormis. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs substituts et se couchèrent comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh s'assura de leur santé avant de les renvoyer dans leur dortoir. Evidemment, les élèves discutaient entre eux de cette étrange épidémie fulgurante qui avait frappé l'école. Harry n'écoutait tout ça que d'une oreille distraite. Ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir, se changèrent et prirent leurs affaires pour les cours avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Les professeurs étaient déjà présents. Dès qu'ils furent installés, le directeur se leva et fit un petit discours pour féliciter les élèves de leur rétablissement et le travail des professeurs qui n'avaient pas ménagé leurs efforts pour trouver un antidote efficace. Harry eut un sourire en coin en entendant cela. Il remarqua cependant que le directeur ne nommait pas l'étrange mal qui avait frappé les élèves. De même qu'il ne confirmait ni n'infirmait qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une attaque de Voldemort. Pourtant deux faits attirèrent son attention. D'abord, le professeur Rogue qui ne souriait pas aux propos du directeur. Ce n'était pas inhabituel chez le professeur. Cependant, il regardait son assiette, réfléchissant à cette mystérieuse maladie. Harry n'eut aucun mal à deviner que le professeur s'était certainement rendu auprès de son maître pour l'informer de la situation. Et évidemment, le mage noir avait dû être surpris, voire perplexe. Le second comportement étrange fut celui du professeur Slughorn. Il n'osait pas relever la tête, comme s'il se sentait coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Là encore, il devina tout aussi facilement. Pour la réussite de son plan, Harry devait parler au professeur. Il fallait absolument que Horace continuât à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Heureusement, Harry avait cours avec le professeur à la fin de la matinée.

Après le repas, les élèves prirent le chemin de leurs cours. Comme d'habitude, Harry s'ennuya ferme. Cependant, il avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation. Il se mettait à concentrer son attention sur tout ce qui pouvait être liquide. Il s'amusa sur certains élèves à dévier leur flux sanguin avant que ceux-ci ne finissent pas s'évanouir. Il s'amusa à créer une sacrée confusion. Le plus drôle pour le jeune homme fut le cours de potion où il s'amuser à saboter les potions. Diverses explosions jaillirent des différentes potions. Le pauvre professeur dut intervenir durant les deux heures de cours. Hermione jeta un regard noir à son ami. Ron se retenait de rire. Ce fut le cours de potion le plus chaotique de l'histoire de Poudlard. Même les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin. La fin du cours fut une véritable libération pour les élèves comme pour le professeur. Harry attendit que la classe fût vide pour fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Professeur, puis-je vous parler s'il vous plaît ?

Le professeur sursauta.

- Harry, que faîtes-vous encore là ?

- Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser d'avoir légèrement perturbé votre cours, dit humblement le jeune homme en se courbant et en plaçant sa main droite sur son cœur.

- Comment avez-vous réussi cet exploit ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le professeur.

- Professeur, là n'est pas la question. Continuez à vous montrer enjoué. J'ai vu votre souvenir. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Voldemort vous connaissait. Il savait vous flatter. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir su lui résister. A part le directeur. Je vous en prie professeur, je ne vous reproche rien.

- Harry, vivre avec cette culpabilité depuis tant d'années, dit le professeur en soufflant et en se raccrochant au rebord d'une table. Harry, il est immortel.

- Non, professeur, pas immortel. Il le croit mais il se trompe. Il sera vaincu et il paiera pour le meurtre de ma famille, affirma avec froideur le jeune sorcier. Faîtes moi confiance, la fin de Voldemort approche.

- Harry, comment pouvez-vous affirmer ça ? Même les meilleurs sorciers ont échoué devant lui. Ils sont ….

- Je suis l'Elu, ne l'oubliez pas. Voldemort mourra, ou nous mourrons tous les deux. Mais il mourra à la fin. Maintenant reprenez courage, je ne vous reproche rien. Et à propos, avez-vous décidé d'une date pour votre prochain repas ?

- Harry, je n'ai pas le cœur à la fête, dit tristement le professeur.

- Non, il faut que vous continuiez, s'écria Harry, faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois le professeur. Pourquoi pas deux soirs avant le bal de Noël ? S'il le faut, j'organiserais moi-même cette fête. Il faut absolument que vous continuiez.

Le professeur comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas le jeune sorcier qui se trouvait devant lui. Et il vit luire dans les yeux émeraude cette froide détermination qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Harry, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je me prépare pour l'affronter. Alors, sommes-nous d'accord ? Ou me faudra-t-il marchander avec vous ?

L'expression de Harry changea si rapidement que le professeur en fut décontenancé. Ses certitudes volaient en éclat. Il ne savait pas comment agir face à ce jeune sorcier qui avait déjà tant souffert. Et il se rappela de Lily, la courageuse Lily Evans qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver ce jeune enfant. Horace céda.

- Très bien Harry Potter. Mais je l'ai fait uniquement pour votre mère.

Harry hocha la tête. Au moins avait-il réussi. Il sortit de la classe avec un sourire triomphant. Ses amis l'attendaient devant la classe.

- De quoi as-tu discuté avec le professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Je lui ai rappelé ses devoirs. Allons manger.

Sur ce, Harry prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Ses amis n'insistèrent pas, sachant que leur ami ne leur en dirait pas plus. Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement. Le soir, Harry reprit son apprentissage de la legilimancie. Avec son apprentissage du contrôle de l'eau, il parvenait maintenant à mieux sortir une partie de son esprit pour s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de son elfe. Il tenta l'expérience en s'attaquant aux esprits de ses elfes. Il s'insinuait désormais discrètement sans se faire remarquer. Au bout de cinq essais satisfaisants, il fut fier de lui. Désormais, toutes les voies lui étaient possibles. Il pouvait maintenant prendre en main l'entraînement de ses amis. Et les soirs suivants furent une véritable torture pour les amis de Harry.

Décembre fila avec une vitesse hallucinante. Un soir, Neville rattrapa Harry dans les couloirs comme s'il avait couru. Il soufflait comme un bœuf. Il lui remit une missive. Le jeune sorcier comprit que c'était une convocation du directeur pour leur leçon particulière. Harry l'en remercia et le congédia rudement. Il lut le message du directeur qui lui donnait rendez-vous le soir même dans son bureau. Enfin, depuis le temps que le jeune sorcier attendait.

Après le repas, Dobby le déposa devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Harry donna le mot de passe qui lui découvrit l'escalier en colimaçon. Harry le gravit rapidement. Il toqua à la porte et entra. Le directeur l'attendait devant sa Pensine.

- Bonsoir Harry. Es-tu prêt pour un nouveau voyage ? Pour ce soir, nous verrons un souvenir assez particulier. Mais te rappelles-tu de notre dernière leçon ?

- Vous êtes allé trouver Tom dans un orphelinat moldu. Et il s'avérait déjà qu'il maîtrisait la magie.

- Parfait. Les études de Tom furent exemplaires. Tous les professeurs lui prédisaient un brillant avenir. Il se montrait affable, prévenant. En peu de temps, Tom conquit toute l'école. J'étais pourtant le seul à ne pas être touché par tant de prévenance. Et Tom évitait de se trouver seul avec moi. Je crois qu'il se méfiait de moi à cause de ce que j'avais découvert sur lui après notre première rencontre. Cependant, ma surveillance ne dépassait pas les heures de cours. Je n'avais pas les moyens nécessaires. Et comme tu le sais, la Chambre des Secrets s'est rouverte, entraînant la mort d'une élève et le renvoi de Hagrid. Maintenant voyons ce souvenir.

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête et s'approcha. Le directeur fit tourner la volute claire qui baignait dans la Pensine. Il invita Harry qui plongea. Il se trouvait dans une salle classe où il vit le professeur Slughorn entouré de différents élèves. Harry reconnut immédiatement la scène. Il ne s'attarda pas à écouter. Cependant il remarqua que certains passages manquaient. Harry comprit immédiatement pourquoi le directeur tenait tant à ce qu'il se rapproche du professeur. Il sortit du souvenir à la fin de celui-ci.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que ce souvenir est étrange. On dirait qu'il … est incomplet. Comme si on tentait de cacher quelque chose.

- Bravo Harry, le félicita le directeur. Comme tu l'as deviné, ce souvenir a été falsifié. Le professeur Slughorn nous cache une information importante. Tant que nous n'obtiendrons pas cette information, nous naviguerons à l'aveuglette.

- Mais professeur, vous auriez pu utiliser la legilimancie. Vous êtes un maître dans ce domaine.

- Harry, il n'est pas gentil d'utiliser ce genre de procédé sur des amis. Et un souvenir obtenu sous la contrainte peut se mélanger avec d'autres souvenirs. Je vais te donner un devoir maintenant. Il faut que tu obtiennes du professeur Slughorn le souvenir original. C'est très important.

- Très bien. Je ferais de mon mieux.

- Pas de ton mieux. Je veux que tu fasses mieux. Il nous faut ce souvenir, exigea le directeur.

- Je l'aurais, affirma Harry, jouant une franchise sincère. Est-ce tout ?

- Oui Harry. Je compte sur toi, insista une nouvelle fois le directeur.

Harry salua le directeur et partit. Il fut déçu mais il devrait de nouveau patienter. A lui de faire en sorte de choisir son moment pour montrer le véritable souvenir. Sur cette pensée, il appela Dobby qui apparut. Ils disparurent. Ses amis l'attendaient. Il leur expliqua sa leçon du soir avant de reprendre leur entraînement. La nuit fut une nouvelle fois laborieuse.


	26. 26  Dressage

Bon dimanche tout le monde !

Enfin de retour pour la suite de cette aventure. je m'excuse de ne pas publier plus tôt, mais la vie de famille avec un bébé, ça prend du temps et de l'énergie. cependant, c'est merveilleux.

Bon, pour ce chapitre, nous retrouvons nos quatre amis avec un Harry qui passe un test proposé par les dragons millénaire. Il va retrouver une vieille rencontre et décidera de l'apprivoiser. ça ne sera pas sans mal. ensuite, il lui faudra trouver les renseignements pour nourrir son nouveau compagnon.

Réponses :

**Dalmir** : je te remercie. ces dragons ne sont pas à prendre à la légère comme Harry va le voir dans ce chapitre

**Klaude** : c'est bien vrai pour tes deux remarques. et tu verras plus tard pourquoi Harry a appris aussi rapidement

**Ronald92** : merci beaucoup pour ton soutien indéfectible

**Luffynette** : moi là, le petit a un mois et une semaine. j'espère que cette histoire te passionnera jusqu'au bout

**Servin** : heureusement pour lui. mais je crois que tu vas adorer la petite confrontation entre lui et Harry vers la fin du chapitre

**Elisoe** : c'est que cette histoire fourmille de beaucoup de possibilités. et pour la suite de cette histoire, je verrais bien

**Sissi72friend** : alors voilà la suite

je remercie celles et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favori. n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaître en laissant des reviews.

Bonne lecture et bon dimanche.

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

26 – Dressage

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry remarqua que sa vision naturelle changeait. Auparavant, il percevait à peine la magie autour de lui grâce au rituel qui l'avait changé. Maintenant qu'il s'occupait de l'entraînement de ses amis à la magie de l'esprit, il se rendait compte qu'il voyait la magie de ses amis. Ou plutôt que la magie se superposait à sa vision normale. Ainsi, quand il pénétrait les esprits de ses amis ou de ses elfes, il voyait plus que leur esprit, il voyait aussi différentes couleurs qui auréolaient les esprits. Après cette constatation, il vit alors la sorte d'aura qui entourait ses amis. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait atteint son objectif ? Il testa sa contestation sur d'autres personnes. Durant les cours, il se concentrait et fixait son attention sur un professeur ou un élève pour voir alors l'aura de la personne choisie. Harry garda pour lui ses contestations. Son entraînement au contrôle de l'eau s'intensifia. Grâce à cet entraînement intensif, il renforça sa magie. Et ses résultats scolaires se maintenaient au beau fixe. Ses amis arrivaient à suivre le rythme même sils peinaient encore dans l'apprentissage de la magie de l'esprit. Ils parvenaient maintenant à efficacement se protéger. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à apprendre la legilimancie.

Le plus surprenant fut le travail acharné de Ron pour ne plus que tout le monde se moque de sa relation avec Hermione. Car si Harry ne répondait plus aux provocations de son professeur de DCFM, celui-ci avait décidé de s'en prendre au couple formé par Ron et Hermione. Hermione était d'un calme olympien alors que Ron bouillait. Plus d'une fois, Hermione avait réussi à calmer son fougueux amant. Et celui-ci s'était jeté d'arrache-pied dans ses études. Avec l'aide des elfes, il travaillait ardument, parfois même très tard dans la nuit. Ginny, quant à elle, menait ses études avec le même enthousiasme que tout le monde lui connaissait. Elle avait décidé de se calmer par rapport à son ténébreux petit ami et profitait de la moindre occasion pour retrouver ses amis. Elle était même parvenue à aller d'elle-même dans sa chambre. Cependant, elle travaillait aussi de son côté pour rattraper son retard sur son sombre sorcier. Elle était décidée à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas juste la gardienne de son cœur.

Quelques jours avant le repas de Noël que le professeur Slughorn organisait pour son club privé, les dragons millénaires interrompirent l'entraînement de Harry.

- Harry Potter, vous avez bien progressé, lui dit la voix caverneuse. Vous plairait-il de tester votre nouveau savoir ?

Le jeune sorcier fut interpelé par cette proposition.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous avez affronté par le passé des dragons. Et diverses créatures magiques.

- Vous le savez parfaitement. Venez-en au fait, lâcha hargneusement Harry.

- Du calme jeune Elu. Vous devriez vous détendre en prenant exemple sur vos amis.

Harry ne comprit pas l'allusion de la voix caverneuse mais il sentait qu'elle était à double sens. Il l'ignora cependant. La voix se mit à rire.

- Harry Potter, demandez à vos elfes de vous conduire en Hongrie, dans les montagnes cachées de la région. Vous y affronterez une espèce que vous connaissez.

- Non, pas encore ! s'exclama Harry à haute voix.

Les dragons s'esclaffèrent. Les amis de Harry le regardaient avec perplexité. Ils avaient compris que leur ami était en discussion avec les dragons millénaires, et ils s'interrogeaient.

- Harry Potter, vous avez acquis assez de connaissances pour en venir à bout.

- Vous êtes malades ! les fustigea-t-il. La dernière fois que j'en ai affronté un, j'ai eu de la chance. Et je ne l'ai pas vaincu, je l'ai à peine assommé grâce à mon talent au Quidditch.

- Et maintenant vous vaincrez par votre savoir. Maintenant allez-y ! ordonna la voix caverneuse.

Les dragons se retirèrent de l'esprit du jeune homme. Harry affichait une expression qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Ginny lui prit la main. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle activa son lien avec son sorcier pour voir la conversation. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne recule d'effroi.

- Ils sont fous, ils veulent t'envoyer à la mort.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? s'impatienta Ron.

- Dobby, Kreattur, nous partons pour les montagnes hongroises. Je vais affronter un dragon, annonça avec un regard féroce le jeune sorcier.

Hermione retint un cri en comprenant la destination de son ami. Ron comprit aussi immédiatement.

- Harry, je t'accompagne, décida Ginny.

- Non ! J'irais seul. Ils veulent me tester, très bien. Je vais leur montrer ce que je vaux. Et puis en cas de pépin, les elfes me ramèneront. Vous connaissez la localisation des magyars à pointes ?

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête. Il s'accrocha, et ils transplanèrent avant que ses amis ne réagissent. Ginny était effondrée. Ron était blanc. Hermione ne voulait pas y croire. Elle tenta pourtant de rassurer ses amis.

Harry avait atterri avec ses deux elfes sur le flanc d'une montagne rocailleuse. La nuit enveloppait complètement le paysage ainsi qu'un épais brouillard. Le jeune sorcier sentit une odeur de brûlé, de soufre et d'acide qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Tous les sens du jeune sorcier étaient en alerte. Il souleva les deux elfes pour les installer sur ses épaules. Avec sa vitesse accélérée, il se dirigea vers l'entrée d'une grotte qu'il avait repérée. Il s'y engouffra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il entendit au loin des grognements. Il savait que les magyars pouvaient se fondre dans le décor de ce genre de grotte à cause de leur épaisse peau. Mais grâce à ses dernières constatations, il espérait ne pas se laisser prendre au piège. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la grotte sombre. Durant sa course, il réfléchissait aux différentes tactiques qu'il pourrait envisager. Puisque cette intrusion était un test, le jeune sorcier décida de s'octroyer une récompense. Il pousserait le test plus loin en s'emparant du dragon. Et pour ce faire, il lui fallait trouver un jeune dragon. Il se demandait juste comment le reconnaître. Il s'arrêta dans sa course pour poser ses elfes.

- Dobby, Kreattur, comment reconnaître un jeune magyar qui aurait quitté sa mère ?

- Trouvez celui qui est le plus excentré des autres. Dans ce cas, ils seront plusieurs. Les jeunes ont tendance à se réunir pour éviter d'empiéter sur le territoire des plus âgés, répondit Kreattur.

- Je ne te demande pas comment tu es au courant, dit en souriant Harry.

Le vieil elfe lui sourit en retour. Il les reprit sur ses épaules pour reprendre sa course. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs rocailleux sombres. En fait de couloir, il s'agissait de galeries que les dragons avaient creusé dans la montagne. Et ses galeries formaient d'immenses réseaux qui s'enfonçaient dans la terre. Au bout d'une heure de course, Harry se retrouva devant un spectacle, tout à la fois fascinant et effrayant. En apparence, d'immenses rochers noirs obstruaient la vue du jeune sorcier. Mais il devina qu'il s'agissait des immenses dragons dont le caractère belliqueux était bien connu des experts en dragon. Il voyait leur longue et profonde respiration qui soulevait leur corps. Une dizaine de ces dangereux dragons dormaient. Harry déposa ses elfes et leur ordonna de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils les appellent. Prenant appui sur les parois, il sauta pour rejoindre le sol. Harry se faufila avec discrétion entre les immenses dragons. Il retenait sa respiration et ralentissait au maximum les battements de son cœur. Même si le jeune homme était confiant en ses nouvelles capacités, il ne pouvait se départir d'une certaine terreur. Terreur justifiée après avoir affronter un de ces monstre. Il se dirigea vers une nouvelle galerie où il tomba sur trois dragons qui couvaient une dizaine d'œufs. Là Harry retint carrément sa respiration. Il avait compris où il se trouvait. Si les magyars était reconnus pour leur caractère belliqueux, les femelles étaient de loin plus dangereuses car elles associaient leur caractère belliqueux avec un instinct de surprotection. Harry prit réellement ses jambes à son cou pour fuir cet enfer le plus silencieusement possible. Alors qu'il arrivait près de la sortie, une femelle releva la tête pour renifler l'air. Harry était passé un peu trop près de la dite femelle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les sens soient si développés. Il atteignit la sortie et se cacha dans un interstice. Il retenait toujours sa respiration et maintenait les battements de son cœur à un niveau assez bas, malgré une peur galopante.

La femelle se leva et se mit à marcher de son pas lourd. La terre trembla sous Harry. La dragonne continua à renifler. Elle dérangea les deux autres femelles qui grognèrent. La dragonne claqua sa mâchoire monstrueuse. Les deux autres femelles se levèrent à leur tour pour répondre. Un combat s'engagea entre les dragonnes. Un mâle imposant arriva et gronda fortement. Les parois tremblèrent et de petits rochers se décrochèrent. Les femelles reprirent leur poste en entourant les œufs avec leurs corps chauds. Le mâle renifla et repartit dans son antre. Harry retenait toujours sa respiration. De la sueur coulait de son front. Au bout de deux minutes, le jeune sorcier reprit une respiration normale. Il respira lentement et doucement pour retrouver le contrôle de lui-même et calmer ses tremblements. Il maudissait les dragons millénaires et sa propre stupidité. Pour ne pas dire sa propre arrogance. Il eut envie de revenir ses pas. Cependant, une certaine excitation l'avait gagné. Il continua sa route, traversa deux nouvelles galeries pour se retrouver face à une dizaine de nouveaux dragons. Harry était soufflé. Comment parviendrait-il à vaincre un seul de ces dragons sans réveiller les autres ? Les jeunes dragons étaient à peine moins imposants que leurs aînés. Harry n'osait pas bouger et réfléchissait. Il savait qu'utiliser la magie serait une très mauvaise option. Il lui fallait trouver une solution. Il ne désirait pas s'attarder dans cette grotte. Alors qu'il cogitait, il eut alors une idée. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur les esprits des monstrueuses bêtes. Ce qu'il vit le rendit perplexe. Les animaux sauvages n'avaient pas de pensées cohérentes, et leurs esprits étaient entourés d'un voile obscur. Leur esprit était focalisé sur des besoins primaires. Pourtant le jeune sorcier ne se découragea pas. Il rechercha l'esprit le plus primitif. Un se distinguait des autres. Dès que Harry le repéra, le jeune sorcier s'installa en sol en position du tailleur. Il allait tenter un pari risqué. Son esprit commença à doucement frôler celui du dragon qu'il avait choisi. L'esprit du monstre s'éveilla ainsi que son corps. Harry rejoignit son propre corps et attendit. Il cachait sa présence en se fondant avec l'humidité ambiante. Il l'avait appelé et elle l'enveloppait. Pendant une heure, il aborda ainsi l'esprit du dragon qui s'agaçait, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Avec une autre partie de son esprit, Harry tentait de prendre le contrôle du corps du jeune magyar en influençant le flux sanguin de celui-ci. Le jeune sorcier déstabilisait l'ignoble bête sur deux tableaux. Son image mentale du phénix faisait le lien entre les deux images mentales. Le dragon soufflait et crachait des jets de fumée de part ses énormes naseaux noirs. Harry décida d'attaquer franchement. Son cerf s'élança franchement dans l'esprit du monstre. Il le percuta de plein fouet. Le dragon s'opposa farouchement. La queue du dragon fouettait l'air autour de lui. Harry maintenait fermement sa concentration. Il suait à grosses gouttes. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa protection aquatique. Il devait réussir coûte que coûte. Il fit grandir son cerf qui éclairait maintenant l'esprit obscur du dragon. Il mit en ébullition le sang du dragon. Celui-ci se releva d'un coup, sans émettre le moindre son. Une lutte acharnée s'était engagée entre le monstre et le jeune sorcier. Le dragon luttait contre cet ennemi invisible. Harry avait l'impression de chevaucher une tornade. Pourtant il tenait. Peu à peu, le dragon commençait à céder. Harry maintenait toujours sa prise sur le dragon. Et soudain, l'esprit du dragon s'effondra. Le dragon haletait. Harry put enfin relâcher la pression. Petit à petit. Il voulait être certain de sa victoire. Le dragon respirait un peu mieux. Harry relia sa protection à celle de l'esprit du magyar à pointes.

Il se leva pesamment. Il continuait cependant à maintenait sa prise. Harry intima au monstre de se lever. Le jeune magyar releva sa tête, et son regard se dirigea vers Harry. De son pas lourd, il se dirigea vers le jeune sorcier. Harry souriait. Le dragon s'arrêta à un mètre du jeune homme et approcha sa tête. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Harry relâcha totalement son emprise sur le monstre et se pencha. Il s'obligea au calme. Le magyar le renifla et leva sa patte. Harry suivit des yeux le mouvement de la patte sans quitter les yeux du monstre. Celui-ci abattit son énorme patte sur le côté droit du jeune homme. Le sol trembla. Des dragons relevèrent la tête sans pour autant bouger. Une longue minute passa. les autres dragons retournèrent à leur sommeil. Le dragon renifla à nouveau le jeune sorcier. Harry sentait l'haleine horrible du monstre. Il attendit encore jusqu'à ce que le dragon ne lui tende son cou. Harry se releva et gratta l'épaisse peau du dragon au-dessous du cou. Ensuite, s'aidant des pointes aiguisées, il monta sur le cou du monstre. Harry souffla de contentement. Il appela ses deux elfes. Ceux-ci apparurent devant le dragon. Ils reculèrent en bondissant. Harry se retint de rigoler. Il les appela. Ceux-ci étaient à la fois éberlués et effrayés. Ils contournèrent l'horrible tête et montèrent à côté de leur ami. Dobby voulut parler mais Harry lui mit un doigt devant la bouche. Il ordonna silencieusement au magyar de les faire sortir de la caverne. De son pas lourd et pesant, le dragon se mit en marche et prit la direction en vue d'une nouvelle galerie. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres et de nombreux dédales, ils se retrouvèrent enfin à l'air libre. Harry leur expliqua alors tout l'histoire. L'admiration se lisait dans les yeux des deux elfes.

- Dobby, Kreattur, retournez à Poudlard prévenir nos amis. Je suis certain qu'ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

- Et vous Harry Potter ? demanda Kreattur.

- Moi. Je vais profiter de notre nouvel ami, dit Harry en cajolant l'encolure du monstre.

Le dragon se mit à rugir. Les deux elfes prirent peur et n'attendirent pas pour disparaître. Harry rit fortement. Il ordonna au jeune magyar de prendre son envol. Le dragon déploya ses immenses ailes et s'envola. Même si la monture du jeune sorcier n'était pas confortable, Harry rit aux éclats de sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage. Un sentiment enivrant avait envahi le jeune homme. Il avait surmonté le test fou des dragons millénaires.

- Félicitation jeune Elu, dit une voix caverneuse. Vous avez agi avec sagesse. Plutôt que d'utiliser la force, vous avez utilisé votre esprit et votre expérience pour réussir.

- Ouais, c'est ça, maugréa le jeune homme. Je rentre maintenant.

- Méfiez-vous des rencontres que vous pourriez trouver sur le chemin, annonça la voix caverneuse.

Alors que Harry allait les interroger, les dragons millénaires disparurent. Le jeune sorcier pesta. Le jeune magyar filait à vive allure en suivant les indications de son maître. En trente-cinq minutes, Harry avait atteint l'Angleterre. Il jeta sur lui et sur sa monture un sort de désillusion afin de ne pas être repéré par les moldus. Alors qu'il traversait la campagne anglaise pour rejoindre sa maison, un fait curieux attira son attention. Il vit trois nuages noirs qui volaient dans les airs. Harry se rappela alors que les mangemorts utilisaient ce moyen afin de ne pas utiliser les moyens de transports magiques connus. Il suivit les mangemorts à distance. Ceux-ci se dirigeaient vers une maison qui était situé dans le bourg d'une ville. Ils se posèrent en douceur. Harry ne les reconnut pas avec leurs capes noires et leurs masques d'argent en forme de tête de mort. Harry posa son dragon à quelques rues. Il se concentra et couvrit son apparence avec de l'eau. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la maison. Les mangemorts avaient pénétré à l'intérieur. Le jeune sorcier avait compris que ceux-ci étaient en mission. Harry entra en trombe dans la maison.

- Oh les petits rigolos, et si vous veniez affronter un adversaire à votre taille, les héla Harry.

Les trois mangemorts se retournèrent. Un couple apparut avec leurs baguettes. Harry leur ordonna de remonter dans leur chambre.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda un grand mangemort.

Harry reconnut la voix de Dolohov. Il ne répondit pas. Le combat s'engagea. Grâce à ses nouveaux réflexes, Harry évita les trois rayons mortels qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il sortit dehors. Les trois mangemorts le suivirent. Il fut surpris que les mangemorts n'aient pas reconnus sa voix, ni lui-même. Il se retourna pour leur faire face.

- Alors, votre maître vous envoie tuer les gens pendant leur sommeil maintenant, dit Harry.

- Dis-nous qui tu es ! ordonna un autre mangemort.

- Moi ? Celui qui va vous vaincre. Faitas filis !

Un fin rayon bleu partit de la baguette de Harry. Le mangemort qui avait parlé, Gibbon, dévia le sort. Grave erreur. Le sort revint vers lui et lui entoura le cou pour l'étrangler. Il appela à l'aide. Dolohov et son complice attaquaient leur mystérieux adversaire. Celui-ci évitait facilement leurs attaques. Harry leur jeta un nouveau sort.

- Calice crisis !

Un rayon violet s'échappa de la baguette pour se diviser en deux. Les mangemorts n'avaient jamais vu un tel sort. Plutôt que de s'en protéger, ils jetèrent une nouvelle fois le sort de Mort. Les deux sorts rencontrèrent le sort de leur mystérieux adversaire. Ils s'annihilèrent en une gerbe d'étincelle. Harry en profita pour les prendre à revers avec son incroyable agilité. Il les paralysa à une vitesse fulgurante. Les deux mangemorts tombèrent au sol. Gibbon était enfin parvenu à se débarrasser du fil qui l'étranglait. Harry siffla dans les airs. Aussitôt, un énorme bruit éclata dans la nuit qui fit trembler le sol. Harry leva sa baguette pour faire apparaître son dragon qui rugit. Gibbon perdit ses moyens. Harry donna deux coups de pied aux corps qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. Ceux-ci glissèrent jusqu'aux pieds de Gibbon.

- Tu diras à l'autre face de serpent qu'il y a désormais un nouveau joueur sur l'échiquier, déclara Harry. Dégage de ma vue maintenant.

Le mangemort toucha ses deux acolytes et transplana. Le couple était descendu et avait assisté au départ du jeune homme. Il regardait avec effroi leur mystérieux sauveur. Celui-ci cajolait son dragon. Harry se retourna, leva sa main et grimpa sur sa monture. Ils s'envolèrent dans les airs. Harry se retourna pour voir les aurors qui arrivaient avec d'autres membres du Ministère. Le jeune sorcier filait dans le ciel.

Il atterrit dans sa propriété. Le dragon se posa avec douceur. Harry descendit et caressa le cou de son dragon. Le jeune homme s'était habitué assez facilement à ce nouveau compagnon. Et il voyait les différentes possibilités que celui-ci lui offrirait.

- Il est temps que je te trouve un nom. Attends que je réfléchisse … hum … non pas ça … je sais, Foudror. Nom plein de respect et de peur. Le dragon qui apporte la peur.

Par son esprit, le jeune sorcier indiqua son nom au dragon. Celui-ci releva la tête et cracha un long jet de flamme. Harry souriait. Maintenant il devait trouver un moyen de nourrir une telle bête. Il réfléchissait en se maudissant de ne pas avoir gardé les mangemorts. Foudror aurait adoré. Non, Harry devait lui trouver des moutons ou des chèvres. Il se rappela que près du Terrier, il y avait un près avec ce qu'il lui fallait. Il transplana et trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il assomma cinq chèvres et disparut avec. Il les donna à son dragon qui les dévora. Ensuite celui-ci s'endormit. Harry regarda le ciel noir au-dessus de lui.

Soudain sa cicatrice lui fit mal. Et il assista une scène forte intéressante. Les trois mangemorts étaient rentrés et racontaient l'échec de leur mission à Voldemort. Le mage noir entre dans une rage folle. Les trois mangemorts subirent le châtiment en hurlant. Il ordonna aux mangemorts présents de trouver ce mystérieux sorcier. Harry sortit de la tête de son ennemi. Il rigolait. D'un coup, il se sentit nauséeux. Ses jambes tremblaient. Harry comprit qu'il lui fallait rentrer pour se reposer. Il avait épuisé son énergie. Contrôler un dragon n'était pas sans risques. Il appela Kreattur qui apparut. Le vieil elfe transplana avec son maître dans le dortoir secret.

Les amis du jeune sorcier se précipitèrent. Le vieil elfe déposa Harry sur le canapé. Il était endormi. En le voyant ainsi, Ginny ne put se retenir. Elle lui donna une claque retentissante et le secoua. Harry ouvrit à peine les yeux.

- Dormir … dormir, articula un Harry fatigué.

- Dormir ! Tu te fous de moi, le secoua Ginny. J'étais morte d'inquiétude.

Hermione se précipita vers son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune sorcière rousse pleurait. Hermione lui caressait les cheveux. Ron s'approcha de son ami allongé et vérifia que celui-ci n'était pas blessé. Il le signala à ses amies. Dobby souleva le corps de son maître pour le coucher dans sa chambre. La nuit avait été particulièrement longue. Elfiraes voleta jusqu'à la chambre du jeune sorcier. Minuit était passé.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva à son heure habituelle. Il se sentait encore un peu faible, mais reposé. Pour une fois, il décida de ne pas s'entraîner. Il devait absolument parler à Hagrid. Les elfes l'attendaient déjà.

- Pas ce matin mes amis. Je dois parler à Hagrid.

Les elfes comprirent. Harry prit une douche et s'habilla. Il sortit de son dortoir pour le tableau exposé dans le dortoir des gryffondors. Il enleva son double de son lit. Ensuite il descendit sur la pointe des pieds. Il consulta la carte des maraudeurs dans la salle commune. Pour le moment, les patrouilles se trouvaient dans les étages inférieurs. Harry sortit et se précipita. Il avait emmené sa cape d'invisibilité. Il traversa les couloirs comme une flèche. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour regarder la carte. Il parvint sans encombre à sortir du château. Il traversa le parc et se dirigea vers la maison du garde-chasse. Hagrid était levé depuis un moment. Crockdur aboyait joyeusement. Il inspectait toujours les créatures qu'il montrait aux élèves. Harry frappa à sa porte. Le demi-géant s'approcha pesamment.

- Harry ! Mais que fais-tu ici de bon matin ?

- Bonjour Hagrid ! Content de vous revoir aussi, le salua le jeune sorcier.

- Ah oui, bonjour à toi aussi, répondit le demi-géant gêné.

- Puis-je ?

Harry entra dans le logement du garde-chasse sans attendre. Hagrid soupira avant de refermer derrière. Crockdur lécha copieusement le jeune sorcier qui s'était assis sur une chaise. Hagrid s'installa en face de lui.

- Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose ?

- Non merci, refusa poliment le jeune homme, j'ai mangé avant de venir.

- Dis-moi ce que tu me veux.

- Je suis venu pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Depuis la rentrée, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de nous parler.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu t'es fait pas mal remarquer.

- Bah, ce ne sont que des fadaises, objecta gentiment Harry.

- Des fadaises ! s'exclama avec un large sourire Hagrid. Vaincre Remus et Maugrey comme tu l'as fait, je n'appelle pas ça des fadaises. Et tu impressionnes beaucoup le professeur Slughorn. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ton compte.

- C'est que je travaille très dur pour … vaincre Voldemort, dit timidement Harry.

Le demi-géant ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant le nom du mage noir.

- Oui, oui … si tu le dis. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui t'amène.

- J'aurais une question à vous poser pour un devoir de potion. Voilà, le professeur Slughorn nous demande quel dragon contiendrait le meilleur sang pour réussir une potion de Force Instantanée. Je connais les ingrédients de la potion de Force commune, mais j'avoue que je suis perplexe.

- Harry, Harry, c'est une potion difficile. Mais je vais te donner un premier indice. Tu as affronté ce dragon.

- J'ai … bien sûr, le Magyar à Pointes, dit Harry en se frappant le front.

- Exactement. Le sang du magyar a différentes propriétés. Mais dans la composition d'une potion de Force Instantanée, il prend toute sa valeur. Grâce à ce sang, le sorcier qui boirait une telle potion verrait pendant une demi-heure ses forces croître et se sentirait invulnérable. Les adversaires du sorcier en question n'auraient aucune chance.

- Mais c'est génial. Pourquoi personne ne l'utilise ? Surtout contre les mangemorts ?

- Car chaque potion a son revers. Pendant une demi-heure, tu sembles invincible, mais si ton adversaire te tient, tu perds toutes tes forces. L'autre effet néfaste de cette potion est l'accoutumance. Le sorcier se sent tellement grisé par sa force qu'il finit par en redemander. La composition de cette potion est d'ailleurs très surveillée par le ministère.

- Je comprends. Je voudrais approfondir. Comment se fait-il que le sang d'un magyar soit aussi indispensable ? Est-ce que cela vient de son régime alimentaire ? Ou est-ce parce que le magyar est un dragon belliqueux ?

- La réponse se trouve dans tes deux questions. Le caractère de chaque créature magique est essentiel dans toute composition de potion, de même que leur mode de nutrition.

- Je comprends. Et quelle est la meilleure nourriture pour un magyar ?

- Tu te rappelles du magyar que tu as affronté ? Pour l'amener jusqu'en Angleterre, les sorciers ont dû s'y mettre à plusieurs, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Pour la capturer, Charlie m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient trouvé un couple de craquivoles.

- De craquivoles ?

- Tu ne connais pas ? Il s'agit d'un bouc et d'une chèvre des plaines du nord de la Mongolie. Ce sont des créatures magiques qui permettent d'obtenir rapidement un troupeau de chèvres. Leur réglementation est très stricte car si on ne les surveille pas, leur population grandirait trop rapidement. En deux jours, en s'accouplant, ils donnent naissance à une vingtaine de progénitures. Donc tu vois l'intérêt pour les éleveurs de dragons. De plus, le lait de la chèvre est un très bon remède contre les différents types de brûlure de dragon.

- Je comprends. Je vous remercie pour tous ses précieux renseignements.

- A ton service Harry. Et n'hésite pas à repasser à l'occasion.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Et comment se porte Graup ?

- Il fait beaucoup de progrès. J'espère que vous passerez le voir.

- Ne vous inquiétez. Bon je dois rentrer. A bientôt Hagrid.

Harry se leva et quitta la cabane du géant. Harry en avait appris assez pour qu'une idée germe dans sa tête. Il lui fallait obtenir rapidement un couple de ses animaux. Et surtout il devait trouver un endroit pour cacher son dragon. Il sut à qui demander ce petit service.

En rentrant au château, il consulta sa carte. Il découvrit rapidement la personne qu'il cherchait. Elle se trouvait dans sa salle de cours en ce moment. Harry s'y rendit. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de potions. Le professeur Slughorn lui ouvrit précipitamment.

- Oh Harry ! Tu m'as surpris. Mais que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du repas.

- Mes respects professeur. J'espère ne pas vous déranger une nouvelle fois.

- Non, non, entre mon jeune ami, dit rapidement le professeur.

- Merci.

Harry entra posément dans la salle de cours pour prendre le temps d'identifier ce que manigançait son professeur. Plusieurs potions chauffaient. Harry renifla pour en reconnaître quelques unes. Il sentit une odeur particulière.

- Professeur, prépareriez-vous pas hasard une potion de semi-conscience ? Je croyais que seuls les aurors avaient le droit d'en préparer dans le cadre d'opérations spécifiques.

Le professeur fut surpris par la question du jeune sorcier qui se dirigeait vers la potion citée.

- Harry, Harry, quelles idées vous vous faîtes !

- Je reconnais parfaitement la couleur. Vous n'en êtes qu'à la moitié de sa concoction.

- Harry, vous connaissances en potion sont … dangereuses, essaya de le prévenir le professeur.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit professeur, je sais garder un secret. Et nous avons un arrangement tous les deux. Je viens vous voir justement pour notre arrangement.

Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent du front du professeur. Harry avait un franc sourire.

- Professeur, pourriez-vous m'obtenir un couple de craquivole ?

La question surprit le professeur qui ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- Harry, comptez-vous élever des dragons ?

Devant le visage impassible du jeune homme, le professeur de potions cessa de rire.

- Non, je vous rassure. Mais j'aimerais obtenir un tel couple pour la concoction de mes propres potions. Vous connaissez les propriétés du lait de chèvre. Et donc j'aimerais en posséder une. Evidemment, je suis prêt à payer. Et vous toucherez une petite commission au passage.

- Pourquoi moi ? Vous pourriez exercer votre influence avec les gobelins ?

- Mes affaires avec les gobelins ne concernent que certaines choses. Et cette demande ne rentre pas dans leurs prérogatives. Voilà pourquoi je m'adresse à vous.

- Harry, c'est très dangereux, contra le professeur.

- Moins dangereux, j'en suis sûr, que de marchander avec des vampires. Et je suis prêt à payer le prix sans rechigner. Le prix de vos acheteurs sera le mien. L'affaire me paraît honnête. Et j'en aurais besoin pour ce soir.

- Pour ce soir ! Vous me prenez de court ! se défendit le professeur.

- Allons professeur, j'ai toute confiance en vous. Je vais de ce pas écrire à Gringotts pour qu'il m'envoie de l'argent. D'après vous, combien ?

- Je ne sais pas … environ trente mille gallions le couple. Mais …

- Vous aurez l'argent ce soir, et je vous donnerais trois mille gallions pour votre participation.

La lueur de malice s'était allumée dans les yeux du professeur. Il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter les mains. Ces simples signes suffirent à convaincre Harry que le professeur avait accepté.

- Je vous remercie de votre aide. Je vous retrouverais ce soir dans la volière. Bonne journée professeur.

Sur ces paroles, et avant que le professeur n'ait pu protester, Harry sortit de la salle de cours. Il se dirigea vers une salle vide et appela Bladeck. Il sortit un bout de parchemin de la poche de son pantalon et écrivit un message. Il le donna à son phénix qui disparut. Il appela Dobby qui apparut. Il retourna dans son dortoir. Ils apparurent au moment où Ron sortait de la chambre de Hermione pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il sursauta en les voyants.

- Harry ? Tu n'es pas à ton entraînement ?

- Comme tu peux le voir. Pourquoi cette tête apeurée ? On jurerait que tu viens de voir un fantôme ? Ou alors que tu as été pris en faute ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Ron tout blême.

Harry ne voulait pas continuer cet interrogatoire et s'infiltra dans la tête de son ami pour trouver des réponses. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa pantois. Il sortit rapidement de l'esprit de son ami. Un sourire dubitatif se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais quoi, tu devrais mieux travailler tes défenses mentales ! lui lança de façon goguenarde Harry.

Ron devint cramoisi. Il avait compris que son ami avait osé fouiller dans son esprit.

- Plutôt que de vous amuser à changer de chambre, vous n'avez qu'à prendre une seule chambre, au moins vous éviterez deux fois plus de ménages aux elfes. Et une dernière chose, vous avez intérêt à faire en sorte que vos petites galipettes nocturnes ne vous détournent pas de votre entraînement.

- Oh ça va, Monsieur le rabat-joie. Que je sache, nous travaillons d'arrache-pied. Donc tes commentaires, tu peux te les carrer là où je pense.

- Tiens, je croyais que c'était Hermione qui appréciait ce côté, rigola Harry.

Ron avait maintenant une superbe couleur rouge. Heureusement pour lui, Bladeck apparut. Harry se désintéressa de son ami pour lire la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Bladeck, conduis-moi.

Et le jeune sorcier disparut, laissant son ami en plan.


	27. 27  Petites affaires

Bonjour tout le monde en ce samedi matin !

En premier lieu, je pense à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui bûchent d'arrache-pied pour cette fin d'année. Je vous souhaite bonne chance( heureusement que j'en ai fini avec ça ! ).

Sinon, pour ce chapitre, nous retrouvons notre cher Harry qui s'amuse toujours autant à tourner son monde en bourrique pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il y met le prix et ne perd pas le nord. mais trouverez-vous pourquoi il agit ainsi ? il faut voir loin dans l'avenir pour répondre. Autre point, nous retrouvons une vieille amie qui n'a pas fait pas parler d'elle depuis le début de cette fic. il était temps pour celles et ceux qui l'apprécient. Dernier point, vous verrez comment Ginny attire l'attention sur elle au cours d'une discussion. elle ne manque pas d'assurance.

Réponses :

**Ronald92** : au moins tu t'exprimes fortement pour cette histoire, merci

**Klaude** : t'es méchant avec ce pauvre Ron ! Hermione saura le défendre comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre. sacrée épreuve de force de se retrouver dans un nid infesté de dragons, et pas des plus commodes

**Sheltan** : le bébé se porte bien, je te remercie. Où trouver des dragons ? Je ne sais pas, il faudrait en parler aux personnes concernées. c'est sûr que ce serait écologique. mais ce n'est pas très confortable lol

**Deadz** : vu le prix du lait de chèvre au marché noir avec la réglementation, pas trop. tu verras dans ce chapitre comment ça se marchande. et fais bien attention à ce Lestair, il reparaîtra dans peu dans la fiction

**Servin** : Ron sera toujours Ron, même s'il s'améliore. la suite dès maintenant !

**Xylion** : pas mal hein ? ça sert d'écrire une fic Twilight ! lol

**Best280** : de plus en plus que ça deviendra intéressant. et encore je me retiens bien pour que quand j'écrirais la suite

**Luffynette** : moi aussi je les aime bien, mais je me demande si je n'en mets pas trop dans ma fic !

Voilà un chapitre qui s'achève. je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de reviews à cause des examens, mais un petit effort serait le bienvenu.

Bon week-end et bonne lecture !

Bises

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

27 – Petites affaires

Harry se retrouva immédiatement dans le bureau de Maître Kreispoc qui l'attendait. Après les salutations d'usage, Harry prit place dans le fauteuil pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Mr Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Des affaires, toujours des affaires, répondit affablement le jeune sorcier.

- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous montrer les premiers bénéfices de vos investissements dans le monde moldu.

- Tant que vous m'assurez que je gagne de l'argent, je vous fais confiance.

- Le cracmol qui s'occupe de vos investissements me rend un compte rendu chaque jour. Et son silence sur vos affaires vous est garanti.

- Parfait. Je suis votre obligé. Mais ce qui m'amène ce matin est pour une nouvelle affaire. Je voudrais acheter un terrain qui soit proche des côtes et des montagnes. J'ai un animal assez imposant qui demande beaucoup d'espace, qui a besoin d'une grotte et d'un champ pour manger tranquillement. Tout ça, évidemment, à l'abri des regards curieux du ministère comme des moldus.

- J'ai peur de comprendre l'objet de votre requête Mr Potter, déglutit le gobelin.

- Au contraire, vous m'avez parfaitement compris. Et si possible, j'aimerais engager un être de votre espèce pour veiller sur cet ami. Votre espèce a depuis longtemps, dans ses galeries, un de ces animaux pour surveiller les voûtes dont vous êtes en charge.

- Mr Potter, ce que vous m'apprenez me glace d'effroi, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le gobelin.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, il est apprivoisé. Bien que son espèce ne soit pas ce qu'il y a de plus recommandable.

Le gobelin faisait de gros yeux. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour le jeune sorcier, maître Kreispoc prenait part à des démarches qui le laissaient dubitatifs. Et pourtant, le jeune sorcier avait raison sur tous les points, et sa voûte augmentait ainsi que son compte en banque moldu. Mais là, le jeune sorcier venait de franchir une nouvelle étape.

- L'arrivée de votre … animal a-t-il été signalé aux autorités ?

- Foudror a fait une entrée remarquée en empêchant l'assassinat d'un couple de sorcier par des mangemorts. Evidemment, j'ai pris la précaution de cacher ma présence. Je suis sûr de faire la une des journaux ce matin. Mais revenons à nos moutons !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son petit jeu de mots. Le gobelin ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie.

- Donc, que me conseilleriez-vous comme terrain ?

- Attendez que je prenne une carte du pays. Et il faudra me remplir divers papiers.

- Que vous pourrez transmettre au Ministère d'ici deux ans pour signaler Foudror.

- Mr Potter, vous connaissez bien les lois en vigueur.

- Je n'entreprends jamais d'actions inconsidérées sans connaître les tenants et les aboutissants.

Le gobelin hocha à peine la tête et chercha une carte du pays. Il en sortit une et descendit de son siège pour la montrer au jeune sorcier. Il lui désigna plusieurs emplacements possibles. Harry désigna les Iles des Orcades. Maître Kreispoc se sentit d'un coup rassuré. Ces îles étaient pratiquement inhabitées. Le gobelin devrait faire une demande d'achat en passant par le bureau de Régulation des Créatures Magiques tout en tenant secret l'identité de l'acheteur.

- Je pense que votre choix ne posera pas de problème. Et comme le Ministère est en ce moment trop occupé par la guerre qu'il mène, cette demande passera inaperçue.

- Que je comprenne vos propos Maître Kreispoc, l'intérêt de Harry, piqué au vif, se pourrait-il que je ne sois pas le seul à émettre ce genre de demandes ?

- Mr Potter, je ne peux divulguer les achats de nos autres clients. Et encore moins vous parler de leur nature. Le secret, Mr Potter. Bien que votre demande auprès de la voûte Black ait soulevé une forte contestation de la part de certaines familles.

- Je m'attendais à cette réaction. Et puisque vous abordez le sujet, à propos de mon autre demande dont je vous ai envoyé un courrier il y a trois semaines.

- Mr Potter, je ne peux vous divulguer ce qui est déposé dans les coffres des familles dont vous m'avez donné la liste, tenta le gobelin.

- Maître Kreispoc, je connais la droiture de votre peuple ainsi que sa sagacité, et je trouverais dommage d'user de mon influence pour être informé de la venue d'un simple objet ou de plusieurs objets. Objet que votre peuple a fabriqué et qui aurait été perverti par la magie noire, lui rappela Harry.

- Mr Potter, je sais que le serment que notre peuple vous a … accordé par mon intermédiaire vous permet des prérogatives que les sorciers ignorent, mais elles ne sont pas exclusives, objecta amèrement le gobelin.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais ma demande ne porte que sur des objets spécifiques qui doivent me permettre de vaincre Voldemort. Dans l'éventualité de votre refus de m'aider, je me verrais contraint de forcer moi-même l'accès des coffres en question. Et ne vous bercez pas d'illusions, si Voldemort y est parvenu, j'y parviendrais, dit férocement Harry. J'aimerais cependant éviter une telle extrémité. Perdre votre confiance me chagrinerait profondément.

Le gobelin ne prit pas à la légère l'avertissement du jeune sorcier. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée des connaissances en magie de Harry, mais il se doutait que celui-ci usait de magie qui n'était pas enseignée au sein de Poudlard. Et il était tenu par le serment qu'il lui avait fait promettre et qui engageait aussi le peuple gobelin par son intermédiaire.

- Très bien Mr Potter, je comprends, s'avoua vaincu le gobelin.

- Pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, à la fin de cette guerre, quand Voldemort sera mort, je vous rendrais les artefacts précieux que Voldemort a corrompus. Kriek maliek.

Harry venait de jurer en gobelin. Le gobelin lui rendit son sermon. Harry se leva et appela Bladeck.

- J'attends une réponse positive pour ce soir. Dernier point, pourriez-vous m'envoyer la somme de trente trois mille gallions pour ce matin à Poudlard. Comme d'habitude.

Le gobelin hocha la tête en silence. Harry disparut.

Il apparut chez lui. Foudror dormait paisiblement. Harry le réveilla. Il lui parla dans son esprit pour l'avertir de son nouvel domicile. Il disparut ensuite pour réapparaître dans son dortoir. Ses amis étaient levés. Le temps était passé rapidement. Harry salua tout le monde.

- Salut ! Alors Hermione, la nuit ne fut pas trop mouvementée ? demanda Harry avec un large sourire.

- Pas la peine de jouer avec moi, Ron m'a tout expliqué. Et je t'interdis à l'avenir de t'infiltrer dans nos esprits, s'énerva Hermione. Et puis que tu l'as si bien suggéré, je vais m'installer dans la chambre de Ron. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà transféré mes affaires.

- Au moins il y en a qui s'amuse, rétorqua le jeune sorcier.

- Si tu te sens en manque d'affection, tu n'as qu'à prendre tes responsabilités, attaqua férocement Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es ici. Bon je monte prendre une douche.

- Attends Harry, où étais-tu ? Et quand verrons-nous ton dragon ? demanda Ginny.

- Au moment où je le déciderais, répondit Harry.

Et le jeune sorcier monta dans sa chambre. Les autres rejoignirent leur dortoir avant le réveil des autres élèves. Harry rejoignit Ron cinq minutes plus tard. Faisant fi des élèves qui se réveillaient, Harry et Ron descendirent dans la salle commune pour attendre leurs amies. Hermione descendit avec dignité et Ginny avec une certaine indifférence. Harry souriait d'un sourire moqueur. Il n'avait pas besoin de pénétrer l'esprit de sa dulcinée pour savoir que celle-ci bouillonnait intérieurement de s'être fait remettre à sa place comme il l'avait fait. Ron et Hermione se prirent la main alors que Harry leur tendait la porte. Ron enrageait intérieurement.

Avec ce nouveau Harry, il était prêt à parier que celui-ci cherchait déjà un bon moyen de se moquer d'eux maintenant. Il espérait pourtant que leur ami avait encore assez de sagesse pour se rappeler leur amitié. Les quatre amis arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle en même temps que nombre d'élèves. Ils prirent place à leur table. Comme à son habitude, un flot incessant de hiboux apparut avec du courrier. Un hibou moyen duc se posa face à Harry qui prit sa lettre. Il chercha des yeux le professeur Slughorn pour lui montrer la lettre. Le professeur comprit le message. Hermione détacha le journal quand elle sursauta en voyant la première page. Elle regarda Harry qui souriait de toutes ses dents. A la table des poufsouffles, Hannah Abbot s'était écriée fortement. Elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs pour demander des explications au directeur. Celui-ci la rassura.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny.

- Tiens, lis, dit Hermione en lui tendant le journal. Harry, tu aurais pu nous prévenir.

La dernière phrase avait été dite de façon très discrète. Harry joua l'incompréhension et lut la première page de la gazette.

_**TENTATIVE D'ASSASSINAT AVORTEE**_

_Un mystérieux sorcier et son dragon._

_Au milieu de la nuit, proche d'une heure du matin, trois mangemorts ont réussi s'introduire dans la maison de la famille Abbot pour les tuer. Cette tentative a échoué grâce à l'intervention d'un mystérieux sorcier. Ce mystérieux sorcier aurait ensuite disparu dans les airs sur le dos d'un dragon. Le dragon en question serait un Magyar à pointes. Les témoins de cet incident sont les victimes elles-mêmes qui voulaient prêter main forte à leur mystérieux sauveur. Le couple Abbot n'a pas pu décrire leur sauveur car celui-ci était entouré, d'après leurs dires, d'une couche d'eau épaisse et sombre. Quelle étrange magie était ainsi à l'œuvre ?_

_Mais peut-on parler de sauveur ? Car celui-ci, après avoir mis en déroute les mangemorts, les a laissé partir. Il leur a dit de délivrer un message à leur maître « il y a un nouveau joueur dans l'échiquier ». Voilà de bien étranges paroles. Est-ce à dire que ce mystérieux sauveur compte prendre la place de Voldemort ? Comment le Ministère réagirait face à une telle menace ? Est-ce une nouvelle arme secrète ? Ou bien le grand Albus Dumbledore comploterait-il ?_

_Votre journaliste préférée a voulu interroger les personnes en question, mais aucun n'a souhaité s'exprimer sur ce sujet. Et votre journaliste a été remercié. La plus grande perplexité règne autour de cet incident. Verrons-nous agir de nouveau ce mystérieux sorcier ? Ou n'est-ce qu'une manœuvre d'un parti ou d'un autre pour semer encore plus de troubles dans des circonstances déjà difficiles._

_Votre journaliste promet d'essayer de répondre au plus vite à toutes ces questions._

L'article était évidemment signée Rita Skeeter. Une photo montrait au loin un point qui disparaissait dans le ciel. Ginny regardait son sorcier avec de gros yeux. Elle lui prit la main pour connaître la vérité. Comme d'habitude, Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Il dut subir cette emprise que la jeune sorcière rousse avait sur lui. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes. Hermione et Ron attendaient avec impatience.

- C'est bien lui, confirma Ginny. Et il a dressé un … magyar à pointes.

La stupeur et l'effroi se dessinèrent sur les visages des amis de Harry. Celui-ci fit comme si ces expressions ne le concernaient pas. Il prit le journal des mains de Ginny pour lire le reste du journal. Au moment où Hermione voulut parler, Harry l'interrompit.

- Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Donc pour les réprimandes, tu attendras ce soir. Mais suis-je bête, tu ne pourras pas car j'ai des affaires à régler. Et je sais ce que je fais. Bon je termine mon repas et je vais en cours.

Le jeune sorcier termina son repas assez rapidement. Il entendait les conversations autour de lui. Chacun y allait de sa petite théorie pour découvrir l'identité de ce mystérieux sorcier. Ses amis suivirent son exemple. Ils ne comptaient pas le lâcher aussi facilement. Ils se levèrent en même temps que Harry. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ses amis le talonnaient de près. Harry se dirigea vers la salle de leur premier cours. Ginny avait dû les abandonner pour se rendre dans sa propre salle. Harry déposa son sac alors que Ron et Hermione s'installaient devant lui.

- Harry, un magyar ! éclata Ron. Est-ce que tu as seulement réfléchi en voulant dompter un pareil monstre ?

- Ce n'est pas un monstre, et il s'appelle Foudror.

- En plus tu lui as donné un nom. Non mais on aura tout vu.

- Du calme Ronny. Harry, il ne faut pas que tu gardes ce dragon. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. La réglementation est très sévère avec l'importation de créatures dangereuses. Et un magyar ! Tu ne te rappelles pas le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- Oh vous avez fini tous les deux. Lâchez-moi la baguette. Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis vous devriez penser à l'avantage d'avoir un dragon de notre côté. Au moment final, je pourrais cramer quelques mangemorts. Et Foudror pourra même s'en nourrir. C'est un spectacle de voir un dragon avaler un mouton. Je me demande ce que ça donne d'un être humain. Je m'imagine bien Bellatrix entre les dents de mon dragon. Entrain de se faire broyer. Mâcher copieusement en l'entendant hurler. Sa tête écrasée. Bien que Foudror mérite mieux que de la nourriture avariée. Bien que. Rien que pour le plaisir des yeux, dit Harry avec un sourire rêveur.

Ron et Hermione étaient choqués que leur ami puisse penser ainsi. Ils ne purent objecter car les élèves arrivaient ainsi que leur professeur. Le reste de la matinée se déroula normalement. Au repas du midi, Harry reçut la réponse qu'il attendait. Il expédia son repas rapidement pour quitter la salle tout aussi rapidement. Dès qu'il fut dans son dortoir, il appela Kreattur qui le fit transplaner chez lui. De là, il monta sur Foudror pour se rendre dans les Iles des Orcades. Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps. Harry vit un grand champ d'herbes soufflées par le vent marin. Les falaises des côtes étaient assez hautes pour que Foudror puisse s'y construire un abri. Dès qu'il toucha sol, Harry ressentit la protection magique mis en place par son achat. Il y ajouta d'autres sorts comparables à ceux jetés sur sa propriété. Désormais, une île était invisible à l'œil nu. Foudror aurait ainsi toute latitude pour sortir sans craindre d'être dérangé. Harry lui expliqua qu'il ne devait pas sortir des limites des îles. Foudror comprit le message. Harry lui promit que d'ici deux jours, il aurait suffisamment de nourritures. Pour le moment, le dragon devrait se contenter de poissons qu'il pêcherait. Après cette installation, Harry appela son vieil elfe avec lequel il réapparut dans son dortoir. Il se précipita pour rejoindre les cours de l'après-midi.

Le reste de la journée fila avec lenteur au goût du jeune homme. Il continuait néanmoins à perfectionner sa vision de la magie. Il lui tardait de reprendre son entraînement avec Elfiraes, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas pour cette nuit. Il prit sur lui. La fin des cours arriva enfin. Il monta dans son dortoir et consulta sa carte pour trouver le professeur Slughorn. Celui-ci se trouvait dans les serres. Ses amis arrivèrent à peine que Harry repartait. Il trouva le professeur.

- Bonsoir professeur Slughorn. Heureuse soirée pour récolter le jus du Bilificus.

- Oh Harry ! Vous devriez cesser de me surprendre ainsi, le rabroua gentiment le professeur.

- Alors, pour notre petite affaire ?

- Elle est en bonne voie. Avez-vous l'argent ?

- Comme promis. Voici la moitié de votre commission. Vous aurez l'autre partie quand j'aurais obtenu mon couple.

- Je comprends. Rendez-vous à la volière à vingt et une heure. Mon contact arrivera peu après.

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure.

Et Harry repartit. Il se sentait fier de lui. Il rejoignit ses amis qui faisaient leurs devoirs. En silence, il se joignit à eux. Avec ses capacités et tout ce que ses elfes pouvaient leur fournir en documentation, les quatre amis finirent rapidement.

- Bon, il nous reste une demi-heure avant le repas, je vais m'entraîner, annonça Harry.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, dit férocement Ginny.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux te battre en duel ?

- Ne me cherche pas. Je pourrais bien te surprendre.

- Que tu crois, dit-il avec un rictus suffisant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de parfaire ton entraînement. J'ai mes propres objectifs. Donc si vous voulez m'excuser.

- Harry, tu es impossible, intervint Hermione. Il faut que nous discutions de cette histoire de dragon.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Les dragons millénaires m'ont envoyé affronter un dragon, je l'ai affronté et je suis revenu avec. Fin de l'histoire. Et si tu t'inquiètes de sa présence sur le territoire, je m'en suis chargé. Tu n'es pas la seule à connaître les textes de loi. Et autre point qui te permettra de réfléchir à long terme, j'ai appris ce matin de source sûre que les mangemorts faisaient aussi entrer sur le territoire un certain nombre de créatures peu recommandables.

- Impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas, objecta Ron.

- Pas si tu connais une petite faille dans le système. Voldemort veut que cela reste discret. Et avec toutes les tensions qui secouent notre communauté, ce genre de demande franchit facilement les contrôles. Est-ce que vous comprenez mieux pourquoi il règne une telle terreur sur le pays. Voldemort se prépare pour la confrontation finale. Alors avant de me casser les pieds avec Foudror, vous devriez commencer à rechercher quelles créatures seraient assez utiles pour ce cher serpent et son armée.

L'argumentation de Harry ne souffrait d' aucune faille. Du coup, l'idée d'avoir un dragon apprivoisé fut mieux perçue. Harry appela Elfiraes et s'entraîna. Ses amis firent de même avec les elfes. Quand l'heure du souper se rapprocha, les quatre amis descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Ils virent Neville qui soutenait Hannah dans un couloir. Elle venait de recevoir des nouvelles de ses parents qui se portaient bien malgré leur mésaventure. Ils avaient décidé que celle-ci resterait à Poudlard pour poursuivre son cursus scolaire. Les quatre amis s'installèrent à leur place et dînèrent tranquillement. Harry perçut encore que les conversations tournaient autour de ce mystérieux sorcier. Un sourire imperceptible s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Quand le repas prit fin, comme à leur habitude, les quatre amis furent les premiers à quitter la Grande Salle pour monter se coucher. Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir et s'entraînèrent. Comme prévu, peu avant vingt et une heure, Harry demanda à Dobby de le transplaner près de la volière. L'elfe s'exécuta et laissa son maître. Le professeur Slughorn était déjà présent. Harry toussota légèrement pour prévenir son professeur de sa présence. Horace sursauta.

- Harry ! Je vous ai demandé d'arrêter de me surprendre ainsi, le gronde gentiment le professeur.

- Je m'excuse. Voici l'argent pour l'achat.

Harry lui remit une bourse joliment pleine. Le professeur s'en empara et conseilla à son élève de patienter à l'entrée. Le jeune sorcier suivit les consignes de son professeur et attendit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry entendit son professeur saluer deux personnes. Il avait reconnu la voix du vampire Lestair, celui qui s'était présenté la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, le vampire était accompagné d'une femme avec un accent prononcée. La discussion débuta. Comme à son habitude, le professeur tenta de marchander pour descendre le prix des marchandises. Après d'âpres discussions, au lieu de trente mille gallions les deux, le professeur réussit à les obtenir pour vingt-cinq mille. Harry était content d'avoir prévu un petit surplus. Il ne lui avait pas été difficile de deviner le prix d'une telle marchandise. Les deux vampires disparurent dans la nuit après avoir empoché leur argent. Harry apparut.

- Professeur, vous êtes un sacré négociateur en affaires, le félicita Harry.

- Quand on a l'habitude, on peut facilement discuter avec ses vendeurs réguliers. Et puis j'ai une très bonne entente avec eux.

- Il faudra un jour que vous pensiez à me les présenter. Peut-être leur ordre pourrait-elle me servir un jour prochain, dit d'un faux air Harry.

- Je ne sais pas Harry si la chose serait possible. Les vampires sont des créatures assez secrètes et très discrètes. Rares sont les sorciers qui peuvent se vanter d'en compter parmi ses amis.

- Mais vous faîtes parti de ses sorciers, lui rappela le jeune sorcier avec un sourire engageant.

- Harry, arrêtez, vous me gênez. Voici votre dû. Ils sont endormis, dit le professeur en les examinant avec intérêt.

- Comme promis, voici votre commission. Et je reprends bien évidemment les gallions que vous m'avez économisé. Et pour vous prouver ma reconnaissance, je vous apporterais un peu du lait de la chèvre.

- Vous m'en verriez enchanté. Topez-la ! lança le professeur en lui tendant sa main.

Harry topa la main de son professeur. Ensuite, il fit léviter les deux énormes animaux.

- Harry, juste une question, comment comptez-vous sortir ces animaux d'ici ?

- Professeur, j'ai aussi mes petits secrets. Il existe plusieurs moyens de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes. Bien le bonsoir professeur.

Avant que le professeur ait pu poser une autre question, Harry tourna les talons et descendit les marches de la volière en courant à très grande vitesse. Il avait atteint le pied de la volière qu'il appela ses deux elfes. Ceux-ci apparurent. Harry leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Ensuite ils transplanèrent avec le jeune sorcier dans les terres qu'il s'était payé. La nuit était glaciale et la neige tombait dru. Harry appela Foudror. Au bout de quelques minutes, le dragon apparut dans le ciel pour se poser devant le jeune sorcier. Les elfes restèrent bien cachés derrière les jambes de leur maître. Harry expliqua à son dragon qu'il ne devait pas toucher au couple d'animaux qu'il amenait, mais que d'ici deux jours, il pourrait commencer à se nourrir de leur progéniture. Le dragon poussa un rugissement caverneux qui terrifia les deux elfes. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Le dragon repartit dans les airs. Harry délimita un large périmètre magique pour permettre au couple d'animaux de paître et de procréer en toute tranquillité. D'ici deux jours, il reviendrait pour lever sa protection magique. Il réveilla les deux créatures et disparut. Il retrouva ses amis et poursuivit son entraînement.

Le repas de Noël de club de Slug fut à la mesure de l'évènement. Pour l'occasion, celui-ci avait invité certains de ses anciens élèves parmi les plus célèbres. Horace avait réussi à aménager l'une des anciennes salles de réception du château. La pièce était décorée de guirlandes, de voiles transparents et des élèves assuraient le service. Une joyeuse ambiance régnait en cette soirée. Le professeur tenait absolument à présenter Harry à ses connaissances. Ginny les suivait en souriant et s'amusait à faire la conversation. Au bout d'une heure, le professeur présenta le jeune couple au capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead.

- Ma chère Gwenog, comme je suis heureux que tu es accepté mon invitation. Je sais qu'à l'approche du tournoi d'Angleterre, tu es sûrement sur des chardons ardents, la salua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir Horace ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir, la salua à son tour la célèbre joueuse.

Gwenog Jones était une femme approchant de la trentaine. Elle avait un visage carré, des yeux marron, un nez cassé dû à son poste de batteuse et des cheveux courts châtains clairs. Elle était à peine plus grande que Horace et avait des épaules carrés. Gwenog ne correspondait pas aux critères des canons de beauté, et la sorcière s'en fichait royalement. Elle disait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait et avait un humour cinglant. Elle dirigeait son équipe avec fermeté et impartialité. Tous les professionnels de Quidditch vantaient son esprit tactique sur le terrain. Pour cette soirée, elle portait un pantalon et une veste noire qui soulignait sa corpulence musclée. Ginny n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager avec intérêt.

- Oh je manque à tous mes devoirs, se rappela soudain Horace, voici Ginny Weasley et le célèbre Harry Potter.

- Qui ça ? Jamais entendu parler. Vous jouez dans quelle équipe ?

Harry fut surpris et resta sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer une personne qui ne le connaissait pas. Et pourtant la sorcière face à lui était sincère. Le professeur de potions rigola en silence.

- Ah Gwenog, tu ne changeras jamais, la vitupéra gentiment Horace. Pour te répondre, Harry et Ginny jouent dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et ils dirigent l'équipe avec une rare maestria.

- Horace, tu n'essaierais pas de me vendre tes deux poulains ? demanda avec réserve la sorcière.

Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de rigoler franchement. Gwenog haussa un sourcil.

- Je sais que ton équipe ne comporte que de jeunes femmes talentueuses, et Miss Weasley pourrait t'amener du sang neuf.

Gwenog jaugea la jeune sorcière rousse. Celle-ci la regarda droit des les yeux avec fierté. Harry avait l'impression de se sentir de trop dans cet échange muet.

- A quel poste joues-tu ?

- Je peux être attrapeuse, mais je préfère de loin être poursuiveuse. J'adore la course contre les adversaires pour marquer des buts.

- Oui, au niveau débutant, c'est toujours comme ça. C'est d'un autre niveau dans la ligue professionnelle.

- Je m'en doute mais il ne faut pas porter de jugement hâtif avant de m'avoir vu jouer. Grâce à notre capitaine ici présent, notre équipe a ordre de marquer le maximum de points en moins de cinq minutes avant qu'il n'attrape le vif. Rappelles-moi chéri avec combien de points d'avance nous avons gagné.

- Une petite centaine, dont une grande majorité grâce à toi. Professeur, vous confirmez ?

- Jamais je n'avais vu ça, même au niveau professionnel.

- Voilà qui est … impressionnant. Peut-être passerais-je faire un tour pour voir l'un de vos matchs. Une question néanmoins. Si je vous proposais hypothétiquement de rejoindre notre club, consentiriez-vous à vous passer de votre petit ami. Les amours d'école ne durent pas face à l'entraînement que je vous imposerais. Et les petits amis finissent par lâcher l'affaire.

- Puisque vous ignorez qui est Harry Potter, je vais vous informer, dit férocement Ginny. Il est celui qui a vaincu à présent Voldemort par quatre fois. Il m'a a sauvé la vie dès ma première année ici. Donc non je ne laisserais pas tomber car nous nous aimons passionnément. Que ça vous plaise ou non.

Et sans attendre, elle entoura ses bras autour du cou du jeune sorcier pour l'embrasser passionnément. Harry sentit ses défenses fondre pour répondre au baiser de sa dulcinée. Gwenog faisait des gros yeux alors que Horace riait aux éclats. Ginny interrompit le baiser pour s'éloigner avec son sorcier.

- Elle ne manque pas de cran cette petite, constata avec ravissement la capitaine de Quidditch.

- Et c'est aussi une sacrée sorcière. Gare à celui qui la recherche, je l'ai vu lancer son sort de Chauve furie à plus d'une occasion, et pour une sorcière de son âge, c'est un exploit.

- Et ce Harry Potter, ne l'empêche-t-il pas d'exploiter au mieux son potentiel ?

- Tu ne les as pas vus jouer. Je peux t'assurer que ça vaut le détour. Depuis que Harry a rejoint l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur, Gryffondor n'a jamais perdu. Et t'ai-je dit qu'il a commencé à jouer dès sa première année ?

- Etonnant qu'aucun manager ne lui est encore proposé de contrat pro !

- Tu ne connais vraiment pas Harry Potter ?

- Horace, je n'en ai que faire des feuilles de chou ou autres balivernes. J'entraîne une équipe pour qu'elle soit la plus performante. Nous ne serons même pas sur le territoire anglais l'année prochaine en raison de la compétition.

- Vous partez quand ?

- Au moins d'Avril.

- D'ici là, tu pourras repasser pour les voir jouer. Et …

A ce moment-là, Rusard fit irruption dans la salle avec un Drago assez énervé. Il avait surpris le jeune serpentard dans les couloirs. Celui-ci se défendait en prétextant qu'il avait été invité. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, le professeur décida d'accorder foi aux propos du jeune sorcier. Le concierge se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait. Drago ne remercia pas pour autant son professeur. Il se mêla à la foule des invités. Harry le surveilla des yeux pour le voir sortir avec le professeur Rogue. Il se détacha de Ginny pour se retirer dans un coin sombre afin d'appeler Dobby. Il lui demanda de suivre les deux serpentards. L'elfe disparut silencieusement. La soirée ne connut pas d'autres incidents. La fête continua avec un somptueux dîner avant de se terminer aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

Trois jours plus tard, à la veille des vacances de Noël, le fameux bal de Noël de Poudlard eut lieu. Une grande effervescence régnait parmi les élèves. Cette journée était la dernière journée de cours, et le soir il y aurait le bal. Tous les élèves ne pensaient qu'à ça. Du moins, presque tous les élèves. Harry poussait son entraînement à l'extrême pour contrôler désormais le pouvoir de l'eau. Elfiraes venait de lui annoncer qu'elle lui apprendrait à jeter des sorts avec. Les amis du jeune sorcier, après de nouveaux tests, apprenaient de leur côté la legilimancie. La discipline imposée par Harry était sévère. Ils passaient ainsi plusieurs heures à tenter de sortir leurs esprits de leurs corps pour rejoindre ceux des elfes. Mais en cette dernière journée de cours, Ginny, Hermione et Ron faisaient front commun car ils voulaient assister au bal de Noël. Harry avait cédé devant la menace que représentait Ginny. Durant la journée, il souffla un nombre incalculable de fois. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que la journée s'achève rapidement afin de quitter l'école qui – il devait se l'avouer – l'ennuyait prodigieusement. Avec tout ce qu'il avait appris en magie, et ce qu'il devrait apprendre encore, le jeune sorcier trouvait que la magie enseignée au sein de Poudlard était vraiment dérisoire, voire risible. Mais il comprenait aussi que la magie qu'il apprenait ne pouvait pas être enseignée vue comme elle avait servi son ennemi mortel. Harry était donc dans un état d'esprit qui ne s'harmonisait pas avec l'esprit de joie qui régnait autour de lui. Ensuite, il avait dû prévenir le directeur qu'il passerait les fêtes de Noël chez les Weasley. Il ne les avait prévenus que le matin même par l'intermédiaire de son phénix. Et la réponse des parents avaient été assez peu enthousiastes à l'accueillir sous leur toit après toutes ces années.

Harry comprenait la méfiance des pauvres parents Weasley. Il ne se berçait d'aucune illusion, et savait que son nouveau comportement y était pour beaucoup. Il était peiné à cette pensée. Cependant il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, la survie. Cachant avec soin son désarroi, il dut supporter cette dernière nuit à Poudlard. Il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer son intérêt pour la magnifique sorcière rousse qui se tenait à son bras. Il ne vit pas la superbe robe blanche tenue par une seule bretelle qui soulignait le corps mince et sportif de la magnifique sorcière rousse qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Tout ce que désirait Harry, c'était que cette soirée se termine rapidement pour le lendemain rejoindre sa maison et voir son dragon. Malheureusement, Ginny ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se servit de son emprise pour obliger son sorcier à profiter de cette nuit. La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance plus ou moins festive car il arrivait que Harry pousse des soupirs à fendre l'âme.


	28. 28  Lien de parenté

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et que pour les étudiantes et les étudiants, les révisions ne sont pas trop dures. Il faut espérer que le beau temps soit là pour réussir.

Nouveau chapitre où Harry en apprend plus qu'il n'en voudrait sur sa famille. Suite à une conversation avec ses commanditaires, une nouvelle partie du voile qui entoure les origines de Harry se lève. et ce qu'il va apprendre va le rendre perplexe, perdu. Comment réagir quand après tant d'années on découvre la légendaire vérité de sa famille ? Ca vous intrigue, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Réponses :

**Luffynette** : je fais mon maximum pour donner du style ( lol )

**Ronald92** : toujours le premier à répondre. continue comme ça

**Sheltan** : je te conseille de trouver le magasin Weasley et de t'en fournir un miniature, ça marche ? il faut la comprendre la Gwenog, toute une équipe de femmes, elle ne plaisante pas. elle tient à sa réputation

**Klaude** : il est comme ça mon Harry, imprévisible. et il va en connaître de très longues de soirées. je pense que tu as tort au niveau de Ron, c'est juste Hermione qui le défend trop. d'ailleurs il faudra que je corrige ça plus tard dans la fic.

**Deadz** : t'as bien suivi. après est-ce que tout se passera comme Monsieur a prévu ? rien n'est moins sûr.

**Maximilien** : salut ! ça fait plaisir de te revoir. depuis le chapitre 24, plus de nouvelles. je te comprends. mais comme tu l'as deviné ça va devenir compliqué, voire terrifiant. tout dépend du côté de quel personnage on se trouve.

**Busard** : enfin un compliment envers elle. il est certain que ma Ginny a du caractère. et son rôle est loin d'être effacé. si tu l'aimes, attends de lire le chapitre 29, tu adoreras

**Sissi72-friend** : tu veux savoir, lis déjà ce chapitre. les vacances seront un clavaire à plus d'un titre. je réfléchis d'ailleurs au titre du 30 : comment calmer des frustrations ? MDR

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui embellit l'histoire. n'hésitez pas à faire connaître vos impressions après lecture ( je parle à tous les anonymes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favori )

Ciao !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

28 – Lien de parenté

Le lendemain, l'effervescence régnait parmi les élèves après la fête de la veille. Chacun avait hâte de revoir sa famille pour se sentir rassuré. Harry ne partageait pas cet enthousiasme pour les mêmes raisons. Pendant une dizaine de jours, il se retrouverait seul chez lui afin de s'améliorer dans la pratique de sa magie. Pour l'occasion, Remus et Alastor accompagnèrent les élèves dans le Poudlard Express. Harry resta silencieux tout le long du trajet, méditant sur ses exercices. Ses elfes se trouvaient déjà chez lui. Peu avant d'arriver à la gare de King's Cross, Remus demanda à lui parler. Le jeune homme sortit et accompagna Remus dans le compartiment réservé aux professeurs.

- Harry, Molly et Arthur m'ont appris qu'ils t'accueillaient au dernier moment. Et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur. Des dispositions particulières ont été prises, et il …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Remus, l'interrompit Harry. Cette invitation chez les Weasley n'était qu'un prétexte pour endormir Voldemort et Dumbledore. Je ne compte pas rester chez eux. Dès que j'aurais mis les pieds là-bas, je disparaîtrais. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas outre mesure pour ma sécurité. Et ce n'est pas la peine de demander où je me trouverais.

Sur ces paroles, et pour bien signifier que la conversation était terminée, Harry se leva et sortit prestement. Le pauvre professeur ne savait pas comment réagir.

Le train entra en gare. Les élèves descendirent et se dirigèrent vers leurs parents. Arthur et Molly attendaient déjà les quatre amis. Après les embrassades, ils sortirent de la gare où les attendait une voiture. Durant le trajet, les parents interrogèrent les jeunes gens. A part Harry, ses trois amis se sentirent l'obligation d'expliquer un peu leur début d'année. Pas dans les détails. Ils attendaient de se trouver au Terrier. Dès qu'ils l'atteignirent et que la voiture fut partie, Harry appela immédiatement ses elfes.

- Allez, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, moi j'ai du travail, annonça Harry.

- Attends une minute, Harry, l'interpela Arthur.

- Mr Weasley, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Je suis conscient de vous avoir blessé, et ma présence n'est pas fortement souhaitée. Pour le moment, cela me convient. Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à fêter Noël ou autre joyeusetés du genre.

- Harry, mon chéri, ça me peine de t'entendre parler ainsi, dit Mme Weasley. Même si nous n'approuvons pas ton comportement, être seul en une si belle période n'est pas bon pour toi.

- Mme Weasley, je vous sais gré de votre attention, mais des affaires plus urgentes réclament mon attention. Et puis Foudror a encore besoin que je prenne soin de lui. Il faut que je l'entraîne comme il se doit pour l'avenir.

- Foudror ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Mr Weasley.

- Vos enfants vous expliqueront. Sur ce, bonnes vacances. Dobby ! Kreattur !

Les deux elfes s'accrochèrent à leur maître et disparurent. Harry fut heureux de retrouver sa maison. Les elfes avaient rapidement fait le ménage. Il remercia ses elfes. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Il remarqua que sa maison lui avait étrangement manqué. Il se sentait en paix. Mais cette sensation ne dura qu'un court instant car il se rappela ce qu'il devait faire. Il se changea pour une tenue un peu plus confortable et descendit. Les elfes préparaient déjà un bon repas.

- Mes amis, nous partons voir Foudror. Elfiraes, vous nous accompagnez ?

La lilitunienne lui répondit positivement. Les elfes firent transplaner tout le monde. Ils apparurent dans la grotte que c'était aménagé Foudror. Le dragon releva sa tête à l'apparition de son maître. Harry s'approcha et lui cajola le cou. Ensuite, il monta dessus et ordonna à son dragon de prendre son envol. Foudror leva son énorme corps, sortit de la grotte, poussa un effroyable rugissement et décolla. Pendant une heure, ils volèrent dans les airs. Harry lui donnait différentes instructions comme s'ils se battaient contre des ennemis invisibles.

A la fin de cet entraînement, Harry prit une décision. Il fallait que son dragon soit protégé. Il ne pouvait pas à la fois protéger son dragon et se protéger lui-même si des sorciers les attaquaient. Il s'épuiserait trop rapidement. Protéger un dragon de l'envergure du sien lui demanderait trop de sa magie et de sa concentration. Il lui fallait résoudre ce problème. Et la seule manière d'y parvenir serait de confectionner pour Foudror une protection qui lui recouvrerait une grande partie du corps. Quand ils atterrirent, le jeune sorcier prit le temps d'examiner son dragon sous toutes les coutures. Il savait que son dragon avait différents points faibles : les yeux, le cœur, les pattes. Mais il avait des points forts : la queue hérissée de pointes, la tête, les puissantes pattes avant et la mâchoire. Déjà Harry envisageait la structure de l'armure qu'il voulait pour son dragon. Le seul problème serait de trouver un ou des sorciers qui accepteraient de travailler pour lui sans poser de questions. Demander l'aide des gobelins lui semblait une folie car ils seraient trop heureux de lui demander des honoraires faramineux et de déposer leur propre magie sur l'équipement. Il pourrait lui-même tenter l'expérience. Cependant il devrait y consacrer trop de temps. Il devait trouver une solution à son problème. Il interrogea ses elfes et la lilitunienne.

- Harry Potter devrait demander aux frères Weasley, suggéra Dobby.

- Et depuis quand les jumeaux font dans la fabrication d'armures ? demanda en souriant Harry.

- Depuis que le Ministère leur demande des articles particuliers pour mieux se protéger.

- Que me chantes-tu là ?

- Quand Harry Potter nous a demandé de trouver des renseignements sur Tom Jedusor au Ministère, nous avons fouillé et nous avons découvert que le Ministre sortait régulièrement de l'argent qu'il donnait aux Messieurs Weasley. Par curiosité, nous avons cherché à comprendre et nous avons trouvé une feuille désignant des ensembles de costumes permettant de rester invisible et indétectable.

Harry comprit immédiatement. Le ministre voulait monter sa propre armée pour combattre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Et il s'était tourné vers les seules personnes capables d'un tel exploit. Et Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi le magasin de Farces pour sorciers facétieux continuait toujours autant à fleurir. Il décida qu'il irait rendre une petite visite aux frères Weasley. Ensuite, il renvoya son dragon dans son antre et vérifia l'état de son troupeau. Malgré le climat, l'herbe poussait bien et son troupeau se portait à merveille. Après cette inspection, il rentra chez lui. Avant de passer à table, il dessina sur un parchemin les croquis de la future armure de son dragon.

Après le repas, Harry fit deux heures de sport et poursuivit son apprentissage du contrôle de l'eau. Il chantait de mieux en mieux, ce qui le ravissait. Elfiraes lui apprit comment communiquer avec les créatures aquatiques dans un langage commun. Le soir arrivant, le jeune sorcier cessa son apprentissage et soupa. Il attendit encore une heure avant de se rendre chez les jumeaux. Ses elfes lui avaient appris à quelle heure le magasin fermait. En cette période de fête, le magasin ne désemplissait pas. Dobby transplana avec son maître pour apparaître dans le fond de la boutique. Les jumeaux comptabilisaient la fin de leur journée avec leur assistante. Le jeune sorcier attendit dans l'ombre. Au bout de trente minutes, l'assistante partit.

- Mon cher Fred, les fêtes de Noël sont juteuses, s'enthousiasma Georges.

- Tout à fait. Mais nous devons encore travailler pour répondre à nos autres commandes, soupira Fred.

- Et vous allez devoir tous les deux vous farcir une nouvelle commande qui sera elle aussi très importante, intervint Harry.

Les deux jumeaux se retournèrent dans un même mouvement, baguettes levés.

- Du calme, dit Harry en levant les mains, ce n'est que moi.

- Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda avec énervement Georges.

- Je viens de la dire, j'ai besoin d'une commande particulière. Et comme vous êtes les seuls commerçants en activité.

- Il n'est pas dit que nous acceptions, s'insurgea Fred.

- Attendez de connaître la nature de ma commande avant de parler. Une commande qui fera travailler votre imagination et qui vous apportera une gloire sans nom.

- Vu comme tu traites notre famille, je ne suis pas certain que nous ayons besoin de la gloire que tu nous offres, opposa Georges.

- Georges, Fred, oubliez-vous à qui vous devez l'ouverture de votre petite entreprise ?

- Nous ne l'oublions pas, et d'ici deux ans nous t'aurons remboursé. Foi de Weasley.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce que je vous ai dit quand je vous ai donné l'argent du tournoi, aucun remboursement. Et ce que je m'apprête à vous commander dépassera l'argent que je vous ai donné.

Pour le coup, les jumeaux étaient maintenant intrigués. Harry le vit à leurs expressions. Il tourna autour d'eux et se dirigea vers la boutique. Le jeune sorcier analysait différents articles, semblant les juger du regard. L'attente était insoutenable pour les jumeaux.

- Bon, tu l'accouches ta demande ? Ou il faut appeler un médicomage ?

- Du calme Georges. En tant que commerçant, tu dois savoir garder ton calme en toute circonstance. Mais tu as raison. Votre magasin est prospère et vous travaillez pour le Ministère en lui confectionnant des costumes d'invisibilité. Je me demande d'ailleurs d'où a pu vous venir une pareille idée.

Harry regarda les deux frères qui comprirent le regard éloquent du jeune sorcier. Les jumeaux avaient toujours envié la cape d'invisibilité de Harry qui lui avait permis à plusieurs reprises de s'échapper de Poudlard. Et les jumeaux avaient proposé la confection de ce type de costumes quand le Ministre était venu le trouver. Les jumeaux avaient réussi avec plus ou moins de succès, mais ils savaient de la cape de Harry était particulière.

- Donc voici la nature de ma commande. Vous avez entendu parler de ce mystérieux sorcier qui a sauvé la famille Abbot. Suis-je bête ! Bien sûr que vous savez. Et le fait qu'il volait avec un dragon. J'aimerais que vous me fabriquiez une armure magique pour mon dragon.

Le temps que les jumeaux digèrent l'information, ils crurent que Harry se jouer d'eux. Cependant Harry avait une expression très sérieuse sur le visage.

- Non ! Tu … as un dragon ? Vrai de vrai ? interrogea Fred.

- Oui. Un magyar à pointes à peine adulte. Mais avec le régime qu'il suit, d'ici l'année prochaine, il sera pleinement adulte.

- On veut le voir ! s'écrièrent enthousiastes les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Harry eut un rictus de victoire sur les lèvres. Il appela ses elfes, et tout le monde transplana vers les Iles des Orcades. Ils apparurent dans la grotte où Foudror finissait de se nourrir d'un mouton bien gras.

- Beurk ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

Le dragon se retourna vers ses visiteurs. Il reconnut Harry et allongea sa gueule qui avait encore des copeaux de chaires sanguinolentes entre les dents. Le jeune sorcier sourit et caressa le nez du dragon.

- Je vous présente Foudror. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est impressionnant.

- Comment as-tu réussi à dresser ce magyar ? l'interrogea Fred.

- C'est une longue histoire que je vous relaterais plus tard. Ce qui m'intéresse est de savoir si vous acceptez.

Même si les jumeaux pensaient peu de bien de Harry depuis quelques temps, avoir la chance de confectionner une armure pour un dragon était une opportunité qui ne se présenterait pas avant longtemps. Et surtout, quand le dragon paraîtrait dans l'armure qu'ils confectionneraient, leur renom prendrait une toute nouvelle dimension. Ils répondirent par l'affirmative. Harry souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Voici le type d'armure que j'aimerais avoir avec certaines particularités de défenses, ça va de soi.

Harry sortit le parchemin où il avait dessiné l'armure qu'il rêvait pour son dragon. Fred arracha le croquis des mains de Harry alors que Georges faisait le tour du dragon à une distance très, très respectueuse. Il s'approcha tout de même pour lancer un sort par dessus le dragon afin de le mesurer en longueur. Ensuite les jumeaux discutèrent entre eux pendant quarante minutes. Harry attendait patiemment leur verdict.

- Harry, avant toute décision, il faudrait que nous fassions tour avec pour mesurer l'envergure de ses ailes, sa vitesse de vol, la densité de ses flammes, la …

- J'ai compris. Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas parce que vous voulez faire un petit vol à dos de dragon, se moqua Harry.

Les jumeaux affichaient un franc sourire et une lueur espiègles dans leurs yeux. Harry discuta avec son dragon. Celui-ci tendit son cou pour leur permettre de s'installer. Ensuite il leva son corps massif et sortit de sa grotte. Il huma l'air et prit son envol. Harry conseilla aux jumeaux de s'accrocher aux pointes qui parsemaient le corps de Foudror. Et là le dragon accéléra d'un coup. Les jumeaux furent soufflés. Harry fit faire à Foudror diverses manœuvres qui s'apparentaient à ce qu'il faisait quand il volait sur son balai. A part que ce balai était du genre dangereux. Après vingt minutes de vol, Foudror atterrit. Harry sauta du cou de son dragon alors que les jumeaux se laissaient tomber. Ils avaient une jolie teinte verdâtre pâle. Harry s'esclaffa en voyant leurs têtes.

- Oh vous me décevez ! s'amusa Harry. Alors que vous étiez la terreur des terrains à Poudlard, un vol de dragon vous met dans un état pareil.

- Très drôle, railla Fred. Avec un pareil inconfort, t'amuser à faire de pareilles acrobaties ! Tu voulais nous tuer.

- Du calme Fred. Je voulais juste vous montrer les capacités de Foudror. Sérieusement, est-ce que vous pouvez réussir cette armure ?

Les jumeaux se fixèrent et hochèrent la tête.

- Il nous faut juste savoir ce que tu désires, souligna Georges.

- Je veux qu'en partie son armure soit invisible. En particulier les points faibles. Une invisibilité comparable à ma cape, indiqua Harry.

- Je comprends. Comme ça, les ennemis chercheront directement à els atteindre et auront une sacrée surprise, sourit Fred.

- Il y a un problème Harry, intervint alors Georges. Ta cape est unique en soi. En voulant créer les costumes d'invisibilité demandés par le Ministère, nous avons pensé aux particularités de ta cape. Certes, nous savons fabriquer la potion d'invisibilité, nous connaissons le sort de désillusion, mais nous ne sommes jamais parvenus à recréer le sort parfait de ta cape.

- Comment ça ? Vos costumes doivent être réussis, non ?

- Oui ils sont réussis. Mais la potion ne dure que trois jours. Après il faut recommencer. Ta cape, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de renouveler de sort dessus ?

- Euh non. Elle a toujours été invisible depuis que le directeur me l'a remise.

Les jumeaux se fixèrent avec un drôle d'air. Air qui interpela le jeune sorcier.

- Et si vous me disiez à quoi vous pensez ?

- Harry, aurais-tu cape sur toi ?

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête et demanda à Kreattur de lui amener sa cape. Harry se demandait où voulaient en venir les jumeaux. Le vieil elfe réapparut et tendit la précieuse cape à son maître. Il la tendit aux jumeaux qui l'examinèrent avec la plus grande attention. Harry se concentra à son tour sur sa cape et ajusta sa vue avec sa vision de la magie. Il eut alors une vision qui le laissa pantois. Sa cape, d'habitude transparente comme un voile, prenait une toute nouvelle dimension sous ses yeux. Elle était dorée et était parcourue de différents signes dont la plupart étaient des runes. Tous ces signes semblaient voler sur l'étendue de sa cape pour se mélanger et se désolidariser. Ils semblaient flotter comme emprisonnés dans de l'air ou dans de l'eau. Et ils étincelaient comme des étoiles échouées du ciel. Harry était effaré. Sa cape était une véritable œuvre de haute magie. L'expression d'ahurissement du jeune homme n'échappa pas aux jumeaux.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent les jumeaux.

- C'est trop … incroyable pour l'expliquer avec des mots. Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais vous le montrer.

A ce moment-là, Bladeck apparut dans une gerbe de flammes bleues. Il était perché sur l'épaule gauche de son sorcier. De ses yeux, deux rayons noirs frappèrent la cape. Alors celle-ci perdit son invisibilité pour apparaître à la lumière. Les jumeaux lâchèrent la cape comme si elle les avait brulés. Et là au sol, étendu dans toute sa largeur, chacun put apprécier l'œuvre qui découvrait son secret. Les jumeaux en restèrent sans voix. Même les elfes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Georges fut le premier à revenir de sa consternation.

- Harry, … sais-tu depuis combien de temps cette cape a été … ensorcelée ?

- Je ne sais pas Georges. D'après les dires des amis de mon père, cette cape lui a toujours appartenu. Et il semblerait qu'elle ait toujours appartenu à ma famille.

- Tu as bien dit toujours, insista Fred.

- D'après ce que je sais, oui. Mais pourquoi cette insistance ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec une certaine anxiété. Bladeck poussa un petit cri. Deux nouveaux rayons noirs frappèrent la cape pour lui redonner sa particularité. Les jumeaux continuaient à se fixer, comme si ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dire leur paraissait inconcevable. Harry bouillait d'impatience.

- Oh les gars, si vous me disiez ce que vous mijotez, s'agaça Harry.

- Harry, connais-tu les contes et légendes de notre communauté ? Ou nos fables ?

- Euh, les gars, dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai vécu dans le monde moldu ? Et ma famille n'était pas très disposée à me raconter des contes pour enfants.

Nouveau regard de compréhension entre les jumeaux. Une difficile colère commençait à gagner le jeune sorcier.

- Harry, ce que nous allons te raconter fait partie de notre éducation. C'est un conte mais il faut que tu envisages le côté véridique de cette histoire, dit avec sérieux Fred.

Connaissant les jumeaux, Harry ne prit pas la remarque à la légère.

- Georges, je te laisse la raconter, tu es meilleur que moi pour les histoires.

- Harry, écoutes et fais attention. Et Georges conta l'histoire de la rencontre de trois frères avec la Mort.

Trois frères revenaient d'un long voyage. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une rivière furieuse. Cette rivière était réputée car quiconque tentait de la traverser mourrait noyer. Mais les trois frères étaient des sorciers. Avec leur magie, ils créèrent un pont qui relia les deux rives. Au milieu du pont, la Mort surgit. Elle était désappointée que les trois frères aient réussi à lui échapper. Pour les féliciter, elle leur proposa de leur accorder à chacun une faveur. L'aîné, arrogant et combattif, demanda à la Mort une baguette qui lui assurerait la victoire à chaque fois. La Mort accepta et prit une branche de sureau qu'elle transforma en baguette. Le second, tout aussi arrogant, demanda à la Mort un moyen de faire revenir les morts. La Mort prit une pierre proche de la rivière et la tendit au second frère. Le benjamin, un peu plus perspicace et se méfiant de la Mort, lui demanda un moyen de lui échapper. La Mort arracha une partie de sa cape d'invisibilité et la tendit au benjamin. Ensuite elle disparut. Les trois frères se séparèrent peu après.

L'aîné prit la direction d'une taverne où il retrouva un sorcier avec qui il avait eu affaire. Il le tua en duel avec facilité. Le frère se vanta d'avoir la baguette la plus puissante du monde car créée par la Mort. Le soir même, il fut tué dans son sommeil par un autre sorcier qui s'empara de la baguette. La Mort venait d'obtenir le premier frère.

Le second frère rentra chez lui. Il activa la pierre en la faisant tourner trois fois dans sa main. Alors il vit revenir à la vie la femme qu'il aimait. Au début il fut heureux, mais la femme était toujours triste. Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir reposer en paix. A la fin, fou de douleur et de folie, il se suicida. La Mort avait obtenu le second frère.

Pendant des années, la Mort rechercha le troisième frère sans succès. Ce n'est que quand celui-ci sentit sa fin venir qu'il se découvrit. Il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie. Avant de disparaître, il transmit sa cape à son fils. Ainsi la Mort finit par avoir les trois frères.

- Superbe histoire, avec de pleines morales. Dont la dernière qui dit que nul ne peut échapper la Mort en la trompant et qu'il faut l'accepter, conclut Harry. Donc si je comprends bien, vous me dîtes que ma cape vient de la Mort.

- Non Harry, tu n'as pas compris. Enlèves côté fantastique de cette histoire. Cette histoire se base sur la vie des frères Peverell. Beaucoup de sorciers descendent de cette famille, d'au moins deux, c'est sûr.

- A travers le temps, beaucoup de sorciers ont tenté de réunir les trois objets de ce conte. Il est dit que celui qui réussira aura un pouvoir incontesté. Il sera le maître de la Mort, conclut Fred.

- J'en connais un qui n'a pas de souci avec ce problème. Donc vous pensez que ma cape serait la cape du benjamin Peverell.

- Harry, comme nous te l'avons dit, nous avons fait des recherches pour recopier la particularité de ta cape. Et nos recherches nous ont amené à rencontrer le père de Luna Lovegood qui nous a rapporté cette histoire. Nous ne lui avons pas dit pourquoi nous l'interrogions mais il nous a affirmé que ces reliques étaient une véritable quête pour des groupes de sorciers. D'ailleurs, comme il nous l'a fait justement remarqué, la Baguette de Sureau existe réellement parce qu'elle apparaît souvent au cours de l'histoire de la magie durant des guerres. Elle est connue sous différents noms – le Bâton de la Mort ou la Baguette de la Destinée.

- Hum si vous le dîtes.

- Harry tu ne nous crois pas. Connais-tu seulement les origines de la famille Potter ?

Cette interrogation interpela le jeune sorcier. Elle le ramenait à ce que lui avaient dit les dragons millénaires, qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Se pouvait-il que sa cape lui en apprenne plus sur lui-même ? Devait-il rechercher dans ses origines ? Et par où commencer ? Au milieu de ses interrogations, il entendit alors le rire caverneux des dragons. A n'en pas douter par ce signe, il devrait entamer de nouvelles recherches.

- Très bien les gars, j'ai compris. Pour en revenir à mon dragon, pouvez-vous me confectionner une armure ?

- Nous le pouvons, mais pas avec toutes les spécificités que tu envisages, lui dit alors Fred.

- Je vais m'occuper de ce détail. Forgez-moi cette armure et je vous fournirais bientôt ce qu'il vous manque. Votre prix sera le mien.

- Pas la peine, sourit Fred. Tu nous proposes un défi à la hauteur de notre imagination. Nous allons te confectionner une armure à la façon Weasley.

Déjà les deux frères se voyaient promouvoir toute une gamme de produits à vendre aux éleveurs de dragons ainsi que des dérivés. Harry apprécia l'enthousiasme des deux frères. Il les fit ramener dans leur magasin. La nuit était maintenant bien avancée. Harry réfléchissait encore à cette étrange histoire et regardait sa cape. Elle recelait tant de mystères, et il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Pourtant, on lui avait toujours dit que sa cape était unique en son genre. Même Maugrey avait eu du mal à le détecter derrière la protection rassurante de celle-ci. Les deux elfes attendaient les ordres de leur maître.

- Kreattur, toi qui a vécu longtemps avec la famille Black, où pourrais-je trouver des informations sur ma famille ?

- Harry Potter devrait commencer par le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, là où les parents de Harry Potter sont enterrés. Comme toute famille de sorciers, les sorciers sont enterrés près de leurs proches.

- Allons-y !

Les deux elfes firent transplaner leur jeune maître. La neige tombait fortement et ensevelissait le village. Un vent glacial soufflait sur la région. Mais Harry ne ressentait pas le froid. Avec sa vision magique, il regarda les tombes qui s'offraient à son regard. Il en vit plusieurs qui brillaient d'une aura étrange. Quelques une avaient des auras à peine visibles à cause de leur ancienneté, alors que d'autres brillaient fortement. Harry n'était jamais encore venu se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. En s'approchant, il vit un mausolée apparaître devant ses yeux et y lut les inscriptions. Il sentit un déchirement au fond de son cœur mais ne pleura pas. Il s'attarda une minute avant de se diriger une autre tombe. Une surprise de taille l'accueillit. Il se trouvait devant la tombe de la famille Dumbledore. Il y vit inscrit les noms du père, de la mère et de la sœur de son directeur. Le choc de cette découverte fut rude pour le jeune homme. Alors il se rappela l'épisode du Miroir de Riséd de sa première année et la question qu'il avait posé à ce moment-là. Et la réponse farfelue de son directeur. Harry comprit qu'il avait peut-être plus de points communs avec son directeur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son regard fut aussi interpelé par l'étrange signe qui était dessiné sur la tombe : un triangle avec en son centre une cercle coupé par un trait. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait signifier. Après un moment il se dirigea vers les tombes les plus anciennes pour en découvrir une un peu éloignée des autres. Il y vit un nom inscrit dessus, Ignotus Peverell. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que la légende des reliques soit vraie. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit le descendant direct de cette famille ? Il se creusa la tête pour tenter de percer ce mystère, quand il se frappa le front. Il venait de trouver à qui demander. Il rentra chez lui et décida de s'octroyer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain, il se leva comme à son habitude. Après un solide repas, il appela Bladeck à qui il remit un parchemin. Le phénix disparut pour revenir moins de trois minutes avec une réponse positive. Harry s'accrocha à son phénix pour apparaître dans le bureau de son comptable.

- Mr Potter, quel plaisir de vous revoir ? Une nouvelle affaire en vue ?

- Non. Des renseignements. Je recherche des informations sur ma famille.

- Quels genres de renseignements exactement ?

- Ma filiation. La fortune Potter ne peut pas s'être composée ainsi en seulement quatre générations.

Un sourire grandissant apparut sur les lèvres de Maître Kreispoc.

- Vous êtes vraiment étrange pour un manieur de baguettes. Vous êtes le seul sorcier à ma connaissance qui utilise le savoir de ma race pour autre chose que de l'argent ou la fabrication d'armes.

- Vous me confirmez que vous pouvez répondre à ma demande.

- Bien sûr. Si nous ne tenions pas une généalogie des familles, les héritages seraient dispersés aux quatre vents, et n'importe qui pourrait se prévaloir d'appartenir à telle ou telle famille. Les sorciers ne se doutent pas comme notre travail est pointilleux.

- Je vous remercie de votre confiance Maître Kreispoc. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît ?

Le gobelin se retourna pour faire face au mur derrière lui. Il prit une dizaine de parchemins et descendit de sa chaise. Il agrandit une table et étala les dix parchemins. Harry vit alors des milliers de colonnes comptables dans lesquelles il se perdit.

- Maître Kreispoc, pourriez-vous donner une autre forme pour que j'ai une meilleure vision ?

Le gobelin haussa les sourcils et les épaules et transforma les colonnes en arbre généalogique. Harry avait devant lui les arbres séculaires de la famille Potter avec leurs ramifications à d'autres familles. Il remonta loin pour découvrir sa filiation directe avec Ignotus Peverell. Par curiosité, il regarda aussi les autres branches de la famille. Il constata que deux frères sur trois avaient eu une descendance. L'aîné était mort des suites d'un meurtre comme souligné sous le nom. Il suivit des yeux pour découvrir jusqu'où continuait la descendance du second frère, Cadmus. Son ébahissement ne fut pas feint quand il découvrit que l'un des descendants n'était autre que Salazar Serpentard. Il continua à descendre pour découvrir le nom des Gaunt. Il vit alors que Tom n'apparaissait pas. Une note soulignait la mort de Merope par disparue. Harry recula de quelques pas pour assimiler l'information. Voldemort et lui étaient parentés. Même si des siècles s'étaient écoulés, son pire ennemi était son cousin. Il devait absolument trouver confirmation.

- Maître Kreispoc, vos informations sont-elles fiables à cent pour cent ?

- Mr Potter, nous autres, gobelins, sommes fiers de dire que nos registres sont mieux tenus que ceux du Ministère. Tout ce que vous voyez devant vous est très méticuleux.

- Maître Kreispoc, c'est essentiel, dit un Harry au bord de la panique. Est-ce que la famille Peverell a enregistré des objets qui devaient se transmettre de génération en génération ?

- Bien sûr. C'est une tradition. La famille de Mr Peverell Cadmus s'est toujours transmis une bague, notifié dans chaque testament. Et la famille de Mr Peverell Ignotus a toujours transmis une cape qui était revenue à feu votre père.

- De ce que je vois, la richesse du second frère Peverell est complètement dilapidée. Pourtant vous m'avez assuré que les voûtes de famille étaient étroitement soudées les unes entre les autres.

- A moins, que comme vous l'avez spécifié, un des descendants ait décidé de couper les ponts. Ce qui s'est produit à partir de la sixième génération comme vous le pouvez voir ici. A partir de là, la voûte Peverell s'est désolidarisée du reste de la famille.

Harry regardait les parchemins. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à cette histoire. Voldemort et lui étaient les descendants directs des Peverell. Même si les noms avaient changé, les archives des gobelins les confirmaient. Il remarqua avec soulagement qu'il avait très peu de lien de parenté avec la famille Weasley, ce qui le rassura dans une certaine mesure. Par contre, il remarque que le nom de la famille Dumbledore revenait assez souvent.

- Maître Kreispoc, pourrais-je consulter la généalogie de la famille Dumbledore ?

- Impossible ! Vous n'êtes pas un descendant direct. Et même indirect, il vous faudrait une autorisation, s'offusqua le gobelin.

- Pardon de vous avoir troublé avec cette demande. Je ne vais pas abuser plus longtemps de votre temps. Une dernière question, le Ministère consulte-t-il ce genre de documents ?

- Les ministères qui se sont succédé ont toujours pensé que leurs registres étaient sans équivalents. Mais ils ont oublié que ce sont les gobelins qui tiennent les cordons de la bourse. Sans notre méticulosité, le système serait effondré à cause des guerres de succession comme je vous l'ai expliqué. Sans nous pour gérer les fortunes colossales des familles, quiconque pourrait se targuer d'appartenir à telle ou telle famille et réclamer une part d'héritage. Imaginer un ambitieux qui aurait besoin d'argent, sans nos registres, à lui les fortunes des familles les plus aisées.

- Je comprends. Donc personne ne remettrait en cause votre infaillibilité. Et votre méticulosité empêche tout débordement.

- Exactement.

- Et personne ne peut vous consulter à moins d'être un descendant direct.

Le gobelin approuva de la tête.

- Je m'étonne que personne ne pense à venir vous voir. Enfin, c'est une bonne chose pour moi. Je vous remercie de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps.

- Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes étrange. Personne ne songerait à venir nous voir pour ce type de renseignements. Enfin si j'ai pu satisfaire votre demande.

Le jeune sorcier et le gobelin se saluèrent, et Harry disparut avec son phénix pour réapparaître dans son salon. Il s'affala pour digérer tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il descendait d'une puissante famille de sorciers qui avaient créé des reliques légendaires. Et Voldemort descendait aussi de cette famille. Harry ne savait pas comment gérer la chose. Qu'avait-il encore à découvrir sur lui-même ? Quelle surprise l'attendait au détour d'une nouvelle idée ? Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, une horrible migraine l'attrapa. Il se sentait nauséeux. Nauséeux car l'assassin de sa famille était de sa propre famille. Du moins à un degré assez éloigné. Mais tout de même. Ils étaient d'une même famille. Et ils partageaient le même sang. Harry en était dégoûté. Il monta se coucher sans manger. Il lui fallait du calme pour décider comment agir.


	29. 29  Coeur à nu

Bonjour tout le monde.

Les vacances arrivent à grands pas, et bientôt le site sera pratiquement déserté. Quel dommage. Mais pour le moment, profitons du long week-end qui s'offre à nous.

Nous revoilà dans cette chère fic où nous retrouvons, pour une fois, les habitants du Terrier qui s'interroge sur le devenir de notre jeune héros. Évidemment, les amis de Harry sont questionnés, Ginny doute. Rien de bien nouveau. heureusement que les parents sont là et savent écouter quand il le faut. cependant, notre jeune héros va encore fait une entrée fracassante grâce à la bienveillance de ses elfes.

Réponses :

**Busard** : tu veux connaître la réponse, lis le chapitre mdr. et je vais rendre ça assez complexe effectivement.

**Ronald92** : peu de mots pour exprimer un véritable dévouement à cette fic, merci

**Deadz** : tu as bien deviné. mais pour être sûr, attends que le chapitre 30 soit là.

**Klaude** : mets-toi à leur place ! c'est un véritable rêve que Harry leur offre. Ah la famille, c'est pas toujours ça mdr

**Servin** : l'explication viendra beaucoup plus tard. et puis cette révélation pose aussi la question du choix de Voldy sur la famille Potter. tu vas voir, je vais vous pondre un truc de fou. les dragons ne sont pas intervenus car ce n'était pas le moment

**Xylion** : que de révélations dans le chapitre 28. ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, le rythme d'écriture va un peu mieux maintenant, je tape le chapitre 31. donc ça va.

**Sheltan** : je vais te répondre franchement, j'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai trouvé qui disent ce que tu affirmes, et d'autres le contraire. même Jk est restée assez sibylline là-dessus. donc j'ai pris le parti de dire que les Peverrell étaient plus anciens que Serpentard. et puis comme l'histoire des trois frères doit être une histoire ancienne, j'ai dit pourquoi pas.

**Luffynette** : merci beaucoup

**Mario92i** : heureux de te connaître. content que cette fic te plaise, n'hésites pas désormais à laisser une review

**Sissi72-friend** : si tu veux le savoir, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. la lecture de ce chapitre

**Haryytrotter** : bienvenu à toi. je publie un chapitre par semaine, si j'en ai dix ou quinze d'avance, deux par semaine - et je l'ai déjà fait. la relation avec Ginny va s'améliorer je te rassure. et merci pour le compliment

Sur toutes ces réponses, je vous laisse, un bébé réclame mon attention de toute urgence de bon matin.

Bisous

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

29 – Cœur à nu

Au Terrier, depuis le départ de Harry, l'ambiance était terne. Les parents Weasley étaient chagrinés par la décision du jeune sorcier. Ginny était en manque de son sorcier et morte d'inquiétude. Ron et Hermione faisaient de leur mieux pour rassurer les différents membres. A la veille de Noël, la famille devait être au complet au Terrier. Remus était passé. Pour constater la désertion de Harry. Une nouvelle inquiétude s'installa. Les jumeaux arrivèrent pour le repas du midi. Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient excités. Quand ils virent l'ambiance qui régnait à la maison familiale, ils comprirent rapidement le pourquoi.

- Tout le monde dans le salon, s'écrièrent-ils.

Les habitants de la maison se retrouvèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent de leur mieux.

- Ce que nous allons vous dire ne va pas lui plaire, commença Fred.

- Et ça va à l'encontre de notre politique car il est notre client, continua Georges.

- Harry nous a commandé un travail qui nous demandera beaucoup de notre temps à venir.

- Quel travail ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Mme Weasley.

- Une armure. Et pas n'importe quelle armure.

- Non ! s'exclama Ron. Vous avez vu Foudror. Comment est-il ?

- Ron, arrête de baver, le rabroua en rigolant Fred.

- Foudror ? Qui est-ce ?

- Le nouveau joujou de Harry, répondit Hermione. Un dragon. Un magyar à pointes.

Les parents Weasley et Remus furent horrifiés par la nouvelle. Décidément, Harry leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Molly se retourna vers les jeunes adolescents, les joues rouges. Mauvais signe pour les jeunes sorciers.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LE LAISSER FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE ? ET VOUS DEUX, QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS D'ACCEPTER ? hurla la sorcière.

Tout le monde se sentit petit d'un coup. Mme Weasley était cramoisie de rage et ne décolérait pas. Mr Weasley entoura sa femme pour la calmer.

- Du calme ma chérie. Hermione, expliques-nous.

La jeune sorcière relata l'histoire du défi lancé par les dragons millénaires et l'intervention de Harry pour sauver la famille Abbot. Elle leur parla aussi des informations que Harry avait découvertes. Alors que Remus s'apprêtait intervenir, Dobby apparut avec un air assez inquiet.

- Ginny Weasley, pourriez-vous venir avec le pauvre Dobby ? Harry Potter est …

- J'arrive, conduis-moi. Et préparez une chambre, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de ses parents avant de disparaître.

Elle s'accrocha à l'elfe pour disparaître. Ils apparurent dans la chambre de Harry où une vive lueur brillait. Ginny se cacha les yeux. Elle recula de plusieurs pas en demandant à l'elfe ce que Harry avait encore tenté.

- Je ne sais pas Ginny Weasley. Hier, avec Kreattur, nous sommes venus l'avertir pour le repas et nous sommes entrés. Nous avons trouvé Harry Potter en train de dormir. Donc nous ne l'avons pas dérangé. Ce matin, il dormait encore. Et depuis il ne s'est pas réveillé.

- Avez-vous tenté de l'approcher ?

- Justement, nous n'y sommes pas parvenus. Nous ne comprenons pas ce qui se passe. Pauvre Harry Potter.

- Pourtant mes frères viennent de m'apprendre qu'il se portait bien. Et depuis quand est-il monté dans sa chambre ?

- Depuis hier matin, après être d'un rendez-vous, indiqua Dobby. Ginny Weasley, vous êtes la seule qui puisse l'approcher.

- Très bien, très bien Dobby. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je vais tout tenter. A nous deux Harry, dit-elle férocement.

Elle activa son lien particulier avec son sorcier et entra dans la lumière. Elle traversa la bulle transparente d'énergie qui entourait le jeune homme. Elle ressentit alors différents sentiments qui s'agitèrent en elle. Colère. Ressentiment. Peur. Haine. Désespoir. Elle fut soufflée par tant de sentiments négatifs. Elle finit par atteindre le jeune sorcier et à le toucher. D'un coup, les sentiments changèrent. Confiance. Paix. Calme. Douceur. Amour. La protection magique de Harry revenait à un état plus ou moins acceptable. Les deux elfes purent s'approcher. Harry continuait de dormir.

- Bon, pas de temps à perdre. On va au Terrier. Je ne laisserais pas Harry seul.

Les deux elfes comprirent. Elfiraes se posa dans les cheveux de la jeune sorcière. Bladeck se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière. Et tout le monde transplana.

Au Terrier, tout le monde s'inquiétait d'apprendre encore les nouvelles frasques du jeune homme. Alors quand tout le monde apparut, ce fut un soulagement. Harry était toujours entouré par sa protection magique. Ginny prit les choses en main.

- Dobby, Kreattur, montez Harry dans ma chambre. Vous déménagerez les affaires de Hermione dans la chambre de Ron.

Les elfes s'exécutèrent. Ils montèrent le corps endormi de leur maître. Hermione et Ron rougissaient fortement. Ginny se retourna contre ses frères.

- QU'AVEZ-VOUS RACONTE A HARRY ? cria la jeune sorcière.

Ginny était encore plus impressionnante en colère. Et surtout elle levait sa baguette. Fred et Georges se cachèrent derrière le canapé.

- Mais rien du tout, tenta Fred.

- Nous lui avons juste raconté le conte des trois frères.

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien de plus, promis. Et nous lui avons suggéré de rechercher ses origines à cause de sa cape.

Là plus personne ne comprenait. Les jumeaux relatèrent aux habitants la deuxième partie de l'entretien avec le jeune sorcier. L'incrédulité se dessina sur les visages de chaque sorcier.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? La cape de Harry était vraiment dorée ? demanda Remus.

- Oh que oui. Elle est splendide. Une œuvre d'art. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Dumbledore ou qui que ce soit puisse refaire une pareille chose.

- Et vous lui avez dit qu'il se pourrait qu'il descende des Peverell par filiation directe, continua le loup-garou.

- C'est ce que nous avons supposé. Après nous n'en savons pas plus.

- J'ai du mal à croire à cette histoire de reliques qui ferait d'une personne le Maître de la Mort, intervint Hermione. Par contre, je me demande où Harry aurait pu rechercher ses origines. Je le vois mal se présenter au Ministère.

- Peut-être de la même manière que Voldemort, suggéra Ron.

- Ron. Si c'est pour dire des conneries, ferma-là ! la vitupéra Ginny.

- Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai le droit de donner mon opinion. Depuis le début, Harry agit comme bon il lui semble. Je ne serais pas étonne qu'il est encore tenté un truc de dingue.

- Ron, je t'interdis. Et si tu avais écouté, espèce de scrout à pétard, il est allé à un rendez-vous pour prendre des renseignements. Et …

Soudain Ginny eut un blanc. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Les parents de la jeune sorcière s'inquiétèrent d'un coup de son silence.

- Ma chérie, tu te sens bien ? demanda son père.

Ginny hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Je sais à qui il a demandé, dit-elle triomphalement.

- Et à qui ? demanda Hermione.

- A maître Kreispoc, son banquier. C'est toujours vers lui que Harry se tourne quand il veut des renseignements précis sur les banquiers.

Tout le monde regarda la jeune sorcière comme si elle divaguait.

- Vous ne me croyez. Bladeck, peux-tu ramener Bill ? Et Fleurk par la même occasion. Elle ne voudra pas le quitter.

Bladeck mordilla l'oreille de la jeune sorcière et disparut. Un silence s'installa dans la maison. Il fut de courte durée. Bladeck réapparut avec les deux sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'emporta Fleur Delacour. Ce volatile agaçant n'a pas arrêté de crier dans la maison jusqu'à ce que nous nous accrochions à lui.

- Oh merci beaucoup mon cher Bladeck, dit avec ravissement Ginny. Salut Bill. J'ai une question pour toi. Les gobelins, tiennent-ils … hum … un registre familial des clients de leur banque ?

La question prit au dépourvu le sorcier roux. Il oscilla sur ses deux jambes. Il ne pouvait pas répondre franchement car il avait une clause de non divulgation en rapport avec son travail au sein de Gringotts. S'il ne répondit pas à la question de sa sœur, son comportement parla pour lui. La stupéfaction se dessina sur les visages des sorciers.

- Parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucune importance, répondit Ginny.

- Harry, indiqua Ron.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qu'il continue ainsi, et il deviendra un membre permanent de la banque.

- Alors c'est vrai. Les gobelins tiennent ce genre de registres, dit avec surprise Arthur.

- Je ne peux pas en parler. C'est confidentiel. Oublieriez-vous que je suis le seul sorcier à travailler au sein de Gringotts ? Il m'a fallu des années pour gagner une petite partie de leur confiance, dit posément Bill.

- Excuse-nous mon fils, dit penaude Molly. Maintenant je me demande ce que Harry a découvert sur sa filiation avec les Peverell.

Chacun y réfléchissait en silence. Les jumeaux décidèrent de rester pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Bill et Fleur restèrent par la même occasion. Le Terrier reprenait vie. Ginny monta dans sa chambre pour surveiller le réveil de son sorcier. Molly commença à préparer un repas avec l'aide de Fleur. La sorcière n'était pas particulièrement enchantée. Ron et Hermione eurent une petite discussion avec Arthur. Les jumeaux mettaient au courant leur frère aîné des petits déboires de Harry. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ron et Hermione sortirent avec un grand sourire. Arthur souriait aussi. Les jumeaux attaquèrent derechef.

- Alors le petit Ron est devenu un homme ?

- La ferme ! s'exclama Ron.

- Au moins tu pourras dire merci à Harry. Il aura au moins rendu une personne heureuse dans cette famille, souligna Georges.

- Et tu grognes aussi dans ces moments-là ? demanda Fred.

- Georges, je vais te casser ta sale …

- Ronny, c'est bon, laisses tomber. Tes frères sont des immatures, la défendit Hermione. Ils ne comprennent rien à l'amour.

- Miss Je Sais Tout a l'air plus … ouverte maintenant.

Le mauvais jeu de mots n'échappa à la jeune sorcière qui sortit sa baguette et envoya de petits oiseaux jaunes attaquer les deux frères. Mme Weasley intervint immédiatement.

- Ca suffit. Pas bataille sous mon toit. Les jumeaux, encore une réflexion de ce type, et je vous mets à la porte. Hermione, Ron, félicitation. Vous avez notre bénédiction. Mais faîtes attention. Maintenant tout le monde à table.

Les jumeaux tirèrent la langue au jeune couple. Molly monta chercher sa fille. Elle frappa à la porte et trouva celle-ci qui repoussait les mèches rebelles du jeune sorcier.

- Ginny, ma chérie, le repas est prêt. Tu devrais descendre.

- Je te remercie maman, mais je préfère rester là. Je veux être présente à son réveil.

La matriarche soupira. Elle s'installa sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main sur celle de sa fille. Elle regarda Harry, toujours auréolée de sa protection. Il avait un visage serein et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ginny fixa sa mère.

- Maman, penses-tu que je fasse le bon choix ? J'aime Harry depuis si longtemps. J'avoue que quand j'étais petite, je le voyais comme un héros. Quand il m'a sauvé à la fin de ma première année, je me suis mise à rêver qu'il était uniquement à moi. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis cette époque. En vivant avec lui au quotidien, j'ai vu comme la vie n'était pas un conte de fée. Maman j'ai peur. Peur d'échouer avec lui. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Oh ma chérie, tu es devenue femme avant l'heure. Le fait que tu t'interroges ainsi prouve à quel point tu l'aimes.

- Mais papa et toi n'êtes pas heureux que je le fréquente, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ma chérie, là n'est pas la question. Nous avons peur. Mais nous comprenons aussi. Notre cœur de parent désapprouve les choix de Harry et le fait qu'il vous entraîne. Seulement notre raison nous dit aussi que Harry n'a pas tort. En tant que mère, il est normal que je m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas si Harry a tort ou a raison de se méfier de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas comment vous protéger de cette guerre. Et je me désole que Harry doive supporter le poids de cette guerre sur ses jeunes épaules.

- Et tu ne sais pas le quart de ce que nous avons découvert. Maman c'est une situation impossible, pleura en silence la jeune sorcière.

Molly prit sa fille dans ses bras. Ginny déchargeait le trop plein de frustrations qu'elle avait connu au cours des mois écoulés. Mme Weasley caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa fille.

- Là, là, ma chérie. Je comprends. Enfin j'essaie. Ma tendre et forte Ginny. Tu es bien à l'image de ta mère. Ma chérie, tu l'as dit toi-même, ta place est auprès de Harry. Tu as dit que tu avais la bénédiction de sa mère, tu as la mienne maintenant. Tu n'es plus une petite fille à l'heure actuelle. Tu es une jeune femme responsable qui a mûri. Mais j'aurais tellement aimé t'éviter de connaître les horreurs de la guerre. C'est tellement dur pour ton père et moi.

- Je m'excuse maman. Je suis si égoïste en ne pensant qu'à moi. Mais Harry a besoin de moi. Il nous fait confiance. Même s'il ne le montre pas.

- Nous savons. Alors nous le soutiendrons. Peut-être le moment venu nous fera-t-il de nouveau confiance.

- Maman, je t'aime, lâcha sous l'émotion la jeune sorcière.

Mère et fille s'étreignirent pendant encore deux minutes avant que Molly ne s'essuie les yeux.

- Allez ma chérie, tu es une Weasley. Et les Weasley ne pleurent pas facilement. Je te ferais apporter à manger.

- J'enverrais Dobby, lui assura la jeune sorcière.

Molly se leva et quitta la chambre. Jamais la mère et la fille ne s'étaient parlé à un même niveau. Mais en cet instant, elles s'étaient comprises, partageant leur peur et leur espoir. Les elfes, Elfiraes et Bladeck avaient suivi la conversation. Dobby s'approcha de Ginny et tira sur le pantalon de la jeune sorcière.

- Dobby est fière de servir une aussi généreuse sorcière.

- Merci Dobby, ça me touche.

Elle se pencha et embrassa la tête chauve du petit elfe. Celui-ci verdit de confusion. Il sortit pour chercher le repas de la jeune sorcière. Alors que Ginny reprenait ses gestes tendres envers son sorcier, Elfiraes décida de toucher l'esprit de la sorcière pour lui parler. Ginny sursauta de surprise en voyant la lilitunienne. Elle la rassura.

- Bonjour Ginny Weasley, je me nomme Elfiraes. Vous avez essayé une fois d'entrer en contact avec moi, lui rappela la princesse.

- Oui je me rappelle. Et j'ai échoué lamentablement.

- Vous n'étiez pas prête. Et j'attendais de voir ce que vous valiez. Votre … dévotion m'a ému.

- Ce n'est pas de la dévotion, c'est de l'amour, répliqua Ginny.

- Harry ne vous a jamais dit que lors de notre première rencontre, j'avais envisagé de le prendre pour époux s'il avait été un habitant de notre race, révéla la lilitunienne avec un sourire espiègle.

Une bouffée de jalousie monta à grande vitesse dans le cœur et dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Elle s'obligea au calme en se rappelant ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Elfiraes avait suivi la réaction avec un certain ravissement. Ginny reprit une respiration plus mesurée.

- Venant d'une petite femme à moitié nue, je devrais me sentir flattée. Mais même dans ce cas, il ne vous aurait jamais choisi. Vous ne correspondez pas à ses critères, dit avec hargne la jeune sorcière.

La lilitunienne rit de son petit rire sonore et musical.

- Ginny Weasley, vous êtes remarquable et votre courage est indéniable. Voudriez-vous apprendre vous aussi le contrôle de l'eau ?

- Pourquoi cette proposition ?

- D'après vous, pour quelle raison ?

Ginny ne supportait pas que l'on ne réponde pas franchement à ses questions. Et dans ces moments, elle s'énervait facilement. Seulement, dans cette situation, elle ne pouvait rein faire car elle ne connaissait pas l'étendue des pouvoirs de la lilitunienne. Et surtout elle ne pouvait communiquer avec la minuscule femme que par l'esprit. Elle se sentait cernée.

- Très bien, j'accepte.

- Nous allons bien nous entendre.

- Et pour Ron et Hermione ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. Et je vais répondre à votre question. Je vais vous enseigner pour vous mettre au même niveau que Harry Potter.

Ginny ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction.

- Ecoutez Ginny ce que je vais vous apprendre. Chez notre peuple, les femmes ont un meilleur ascendant que les hommes. Elles offrent une meilleure compatibilité avec nos possibilités. Mon peuple a accepté d'aider Harry Potter car il a un fort potentiel pour diverses raisons. Vous avez aussi un potentiel qu'il faut entraîner avec plus de sérieux. De plus l'entraînement au contrôle de l'eau vous permettra d'apprendre la legilimancie par un autre moyen.

- Lequel ?

- Je vais vous apprendre à faire flotter votre esprit comme l'eau. Je vais vous apprendre à vous mouvoir comme si vous nagiez. Je vais vous apprendre à vous écouler dans votre monde comme si vous nagiez. Est-ce que cela vous intéresse ?

La jeune sorcière en resta sans voix. La proposition était alléchante à plus d'un titre.

- En quoi est-ce différent de l'entraînement de Harry ?

- Harry Potter a choisi une voix d'apprentissage pour pouvoir embrasser son destin et affronter son ennemi mortel. Il a dispersé son savoir pour pouvoir s'en créer un propre. Dans votre cas, c'est différent. Je peux vous donner la possibilité d'explorer une certaine forme de magie qui ne s'est plus vue depuis longtemps dans votre monde. Saviez-vous que dans les temps anciens, des sorciers avaient compris l'importance des quatre éléments. En maîtriser un seul dans son perfectionnement vous confère un pouvoir insoupçonné.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que vous me ressemblez. Depuis que je vous observe, et malgré votre souffrance, vous vous accrochez sans désespérer. Un tel courage et une telle foi méritent un petit soutien.

La lilitunienne ne se moquait pas de la jeune sorcière. Ginny en était touchée. Elle accepta la proposition. Elfiraes la prévint que son entraînement serait rude. Ginny en était parfaitement consciente. La lilitunienne illumina dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière avant de se retirer. Ginny se sentait apaisée. Dobby entra ses entrefaites et donna un plateau repas à la jeune sorcière. Elle l'en remercia.

Dans la cuisine, les conversations allaient bon train. Remus ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Les parents Weasley interrogeaient Ron et Hermione sur leurs premiers mois à Poudlard. Hermione prit la parole.

- Ecoutez, je sais que le comportement de Harry n'est pas très … chaleureux, mais il fait ce qu'il pense indispensable.

- Et comment faîtes-vous pour vous entraîner à l'écart des autres ?

- Heu …, dit Hermione en se grattant la tête avec gêne.

- Disons que nous avons un logement particulier, avoua Ron. Pas la peine de leur cacher. Sous les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, les elfes ont montré à Harry l'ancien dortoir des directeurs de la maison Gryffondor.

Tout le monde les regarda avec de gros yeux.

- Nous n'avons jamais découvert ça, dit Remus. Et pourtant nous avons souvent exploré la tour Gryffondor.

- Tu m'étonnes. Et d'après Harry, c'est peut-être comme ça que Voldemort a pu tromper Dumbledore pendant son temps à Poudlard, expliqua Hermione.

- Donc vous … dormez ensemble ? demanda Molly.

- Nous avons chacun une chambre. Mais bon, depuis quelque temps, avoua Ron en rougissant.

Les sorciers comprirent.

- Harry et Ginny dorment dans des chambres séparés, intervint Hermione. Même si c'est dur pour Harry. Ginny est un peu trop … pressante. Harry a dû souvent dormir sur le canapé du salon.

- Bref passons ! Nous apprenons beaucoup de magie et nous faisons beaucoup de recherches. Et je peux vous dire que c'est difficile. Harry nous mène la vie dure. De plus nous nous occupons d'entraîner les élèves avec la réouverture de l'AD. Nous avons des journées et des nuits bien remplies.

- Et pour vos devoirs ?

- Heureusement que la magie de l'esprit aide, avoua Hermione. Avec la capacité à diviser nos esprits, nous pouvons travailler deux fois plus et apprendre tout aussi rapidement. Mais c'est épuisant. Mais ce sont les conditions de Harry si nous voulons le suivre. Il ne veut pas que Dumbledore puisse lire en nous.

- Vous oubliez que Dumbledore peut lire en nous, lui fit remarquer Fred.

- Pas vraiment. Dans l'esprit du directeur, vous représentez une infime part de son plan. Vous n'êtes bon que pour lui transmettre des informations sur Harry le temps qu'il se trouve ici. Le reste ne l'intéresse pas.

- Mais avec ce que tu viens de nous avouer, il pourrait très bien le voir, insista Georges.

- Je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment. Il est trop occupé par la même quête que nous, éliminer Voldemort.

- Que veux-tu dire Hermione ? demanda Remus.

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas facile et que c'est suffisamment ignoble pour vous glacer d'effroi. Et c'est le seul moyen de vaincre Voldemort.

Ron approuva de la tête. Les sorciers savaient que la conversation s'arrêtait ici. Par contre, les jumeaux voulurent en savoir plus sur leur logement. De leur côté, Remus et Arthur se regard aient, cherchant à comprendre ce que Hermione leur avait caché. Quel secret Dumbledore comme Harry avait pu découvrir sur Voldemort ? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'en avait-il pas parlé à l'ordre ? Pourquoi seul Harry se devait d'être au courant ? Les deux sorciers retournaient sans cesse ces questions dans leur esprit. Bill et Fleur y réfléchissaient aussi. Le repas prit fin. Molly monta voir une nouvelle fois sa fille. Elle s'était allongée à côté de son sorcier et somnolait. La sorcière n'osa pas les déranger.

Le temps s'écoula lentement cet après-midi là au Terrier. Cependant, chacun y mettait du sien pour préparer les festivités de Noël. Molly avait décidé d'inviter Nymphadora qui semblait un peu perdue depuis l'histoire du Ministère. Etrangement cette nouvelle ne fut pas du goût de Remus. Mais il cacha son mécontentement derrière un masque d'indifférence. Harry finit par se lever vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Il sursauta, réveillant brusquement Ginny qui tomba du lit. Elle se frotta le bas du dos.

- Bonjour Harry, heureuse de te revoir, dit Ginny en se relevant.

- Où suis-je ? Et que fais-tu ici ?

- Bonjour Ginny, je suis si content de te revoir – mais je crois que c'est trop te demander. Tu es dans ma chambre, donc au Terrier.

- Dans ta chambre ! Comment ?

- Tu sais, tu as des petits elfes qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Alors quand ta protection magique les empêche de t'approcher pour te réveiller, qui viennent-ils chercher ? Moi, dit-elle avec toute l'ironie possible.

- Attends que je comprenne. J'étais en méditation profonde depuis hier. Et mes elfes n'ont pas pu m'approcher. Et comment se fait-il que je me retrouve dans ta chambre ?

- Oh tu sais, maintenant que Hermione et Ron partagent chambre commune à Poudlard, j'ai demandé à tes elfes de t'installer dans ma chambre. Et comme je suis la seule à pouvoir te toucher, je n'avais pas envie de monter tous les escaliers de la maison pour veiller sur toi.

- T'es complètement folle. Dobby ! Kreattur ! cria Harry.

Les deux elfes apparurent et sautèrent de joie de revoir leur maître. Cependant ils déchantèrent rapidement. Harry regardait ses deux elfes avec sévérité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les sermonner, Ginny intervint.

- Si tu leur reproches quoi que ce soit, tu verras de quel dragon je me chauffe, la prévint Ginny.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour décider de ce qui est bon pour moi ?

- Harry, ne me cherches pas. Sinon tu sais de quoi je suis capable sur toi, dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry se leva brusquement pour être à portée respectueuse de la jeune sorcière. Ginny rigola.

- Tu es vraiment d'un drôle. Cependant je refuse que tu passes les fêtes seul. Donc tu vas rester avec nous. Sinon, je fais débarquer toute la famille chez toi. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que tu veuilles.

- Je pourrais toujours te fuir, dit-il crânement.

- Et comment ? Il faudrait que tu rendes leur liberté à toutes les créatures magiques auxquelles tu t'es attaché. Et même si tu y parvenais, il faudrait que tu réussisses à détruire le lien qui m'unit à toi par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit de ta mère qui vit en toi. Donc, telle que je vois la situation, tu es pris dans mes filets.

Harry grogna de mécontentement. L'analyse de la jeune sorcière était parfaitement juste. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher complètement d'elle, même s'il le désirait. Et avec ce qu'il avait appris, était-il vraiment digne d'elle ? Après tout, il descendait d'une famille maudite qui faisait l'objet d'un conte. Que pouvait-il espérer ? Harry se sentit d'un coup las. Las de vivre. Las de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. Quand il avait décidé de méditer hier, il s'était tant plongé dans sa méditation qu'il avait sombré dans les plus sombres recoins de son être. En cet instant, il était prêt à y céder à nouveau. Harry se sentait vidé de toute substance. Ginny se rapprocha de son sorcier. Elle avait vu tant d'effroi dans les yeux émeraude de celui-ci.

- Harry, que s'est-il passé hier ? Qu'as-tu appris de si tragique ?

- De si tragique ! Laisse-moi rire. Ce n'est pas tragique, c'est ironique au contraire. Alors apprends mon cher amour que ton cher sorcier, ton amour de toujours, est cousin avec Voldemort par filiation directe de notre descendance commune, la famille Peverell. Famille que tu dois mieux connaître au travers du célèbre conte des Trois Frères. Tu sais ceux qui ont défié la Mort. Voilà, t'es contente maintenant ?

Harry avait dit cela avec un tel dégoût de lui-même que Ginny en fut outragé. Et elle ne parvenait pas encore à assimiler l'information que Harry venait de lui avouer.

- Harry, es-tu sûr de toi ? Il y a peut-être une erreur, suggéra la jeune sorcière.

- UNE ERREUR ! hurla Harry. L'ERREUR EST L'HORREUR QUE TU AS DEVANT LES YEUX. JE SUIS MAUDIT. MAUDIT.

Harry avait hurlé tellement fort que tous les habitants du Terrier avaient accouru dans la chambre de Ginny. Ils virent alors une forte aura blanche de magie environnée le corps de Harry. Remus réagit immédiatement.

- Harry, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Si tu ne te contrôles pas, tu risques de faire exploser ta magie, et par la même de tuer toutes les personnes présentes.

- Qu'en ai-je à faire ? Je suis MAUDIT. PLUS RIEN N'A D'IMPORTANCE.

L'aura magique de Harry s'intensifia une nouvelle fois. Elfiraes apparut dans l'esprit de Ginny pour la convaincre de s'approcher de Harry. Ginny fit apparaître son lien sur son front et activa à distance celui de Harry. Sans crainte, elle s'approcha du jeune sorcier et toucha son cœur. Elle posa son front exactement à l'emplacement des points bleus du jeune sorcier. Soudain l'aura de Harry disparut et il se sentit apaisé et faible. Il s'effondra sur le sol et haleta. Ginny le toisa de haut.

- Jamais plus je ne veux t'entendre dire que tu es maudit. Ta famille a peut-être un lourd passé, mais il n'a pas à ressurgir sur toi. Tu es Harry Potter et tu es maître de ton destin.

La voix de Ginny était totalement différente de sa voix habituelle. Les sorciers la regardaient stupéfaits.

- Maman, dit doucement Harry.

Un sourire ravi apparut sur le visage de la jeune sorcière avant de disparaître. Tout s'était passé en deux petites secondes. Deux secondes à jamais gravées dans l'esprit de Harry. Ginny s'agenouilla devant son sorcier et le prit dans ses bras.

- Harry, je serais toujours présente pour toi, ne l'oublie jamais.

- Merci Gin.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de leur relation que Harry manifestait ouvertement un moment de tendresse. Arthur Weasley se racla la gorge.

- Et si on nous expliquait ce qui se passe.

Harry se releva et s'assit sur le lit de Ginny. Il expliqua alors ce qu'il avait découvert sur le passé de sa famille. De la découverte de la tombe de ses parents à sa rencontre avec Maître Kreispoc. L'horreur et le chagrin se partageaient sur les visages des habitants du Terrier. Molly pleurait en silence. Elle souffrait dans son cœur de mère des malheurs qui s'abattaient ainsi sur les épaules du jeune sorcier. Hermione pleurait car elle comprenait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se mettre réellement à la place de son ami malgré toute son intelligence. D'ailleurs personne ne le pourrait, et chaque sorcier en était conscient. Même Ron oublia en cet instant sa rancœur envers son meilleur ami. Lui qui avait voulu un jour être la place de celui-ci. Il se rendait compte en cet instant combien il avait de la chance d'avoir encore sa famille au complet. Arthur parla.

- Harry, ce que tu vis est au-delà de ce que nous aurions pu imaginer. Mais sache une chose, ta famille, ton sang, ne te définisse pas. Ce qui importe, ce sont tes choix. Tant que ces choix visent à aider et à soutenir les personnes que tu chéris, alors c'est que tu fais les bons choix.

- Au moins une chose est certaine Harry, c'est que tu fais partie de la famille, ajouta Georges. A l'heure actuelle, tu es le seul, et je le précise bien, à savoir mettre plus d'ambiance que nous lors d'une fête.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Leur bonne humeur fut contagieuse.

- Et dire, espèce de grand nigaud, que tu oses te défendre derrière ton problème de loup-garou pour ne pas m'aimer. Prends donc exemple sur Ginny. Sa vie n'est pas simple à côté de la tienne, et elle a la moitié moins d'âge que toi, dit Nymphadora à Remus.

- Tonks, ça n'a rien à voir. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, se défendit le loup-garou.

- Mais je m'en fiche de tes explications. Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi, s'entêta la sorcière métamorphomage.

- Oh et puis ça suffit. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, dit Remus.

- Moi je trouve au contraire que le moment est très approprié.

- Alors professeur Lupin, on a peur de la moitié d'une femme ? Puisque l'autre partie peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence, rigola Harry.

Remus se tourna vers Harry avec l'envie de lui rabattre le caquet. Mais Mme Weasley intervint.

- Ainsi c'est pour ça que tu faisais tant la tête Tonks. Et nous qui pensions que c'était à cause de la mort de ton cousin.

- Je le connaissais à peine. Mais j'avoue l'année passée avec lui a été … singulière et marquante. Il m'a un peu réconcilié avec ma famille. Et pour ça, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Et grâce à lui, je suis tombée amoureuse. Mais l'amoureux en question s'en défend.

- Ma chère Tonks, tu as notre soutien, dit Fred.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce sous les regards amusés. Harry se rendait compte en cet instant de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir avoir autant de soutien. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours s'appuyer sur eux. A l'avenir, il se promit d'être plus attentif à ses réactions. Surtout s'il ne voulait pas les partager. Mais pourrait-il y parvenir avec une Ginny dans les parages ?


	30. 30  Introspection

Bonjour tout le monde.

Le week-end est arrivé, et avec lui un nouveau chapitre. Ce sont les fêtes de Noël ! On ne peut pas dire que notre cher Harry s'en réjouisse. Pourtant, grâce à l'amour inconditionnel de Ginny et à son emprise, elle lui fera prendre conscience de certaines importances. Importances que Harry avait négligé en faisant le bilan des mois écoulés. On aurait pu penser que tout serait pour le mieux, mais c'est mal connaître notre cher Harry.

Réponses :

**Mikl-bzh** : moi aussi en principe. bien que j'ai des doutes du côté paternel. bref passons ! la rencontre entre les mangemorts et Foudror n'est pas pour tout de suite. bien que je réserve quelques surprises dans la suite de l'histoire.

**Busard** : Harry fait des efforts, contraint et forcé. et c'est pas de gaieté de coeur. il faut espérer qu'il s'améliore.

**Ronald92** : merci beaucoup

**Sheltan** : tu as bien vu. pauvre Remus. et Harry qui va lui proposer un job qu'il ne pourra pas refuser. lis pour comprendre. et j'ai fait exprès de rester vague.

**Klaude** : c'est bien vrai. et ce n'est pas encore terminé. attends de voir ce que je vous concocte par la suite.

**Xylion** : ça ne finit pas aussi rapidement. c'est juste pour le suspense

**Maha1959** : bienvenue ! premièrement, je remercie votre fille de vous avoir fait découvrir cette fic. deuxièmement, vous n'êtes pas la seule à vous interroger sur comment je vais faire intervenir les malefoy. bon, pour vous faire patienter, je dirais que ça arriverait sur la fin de la fic. mais pas un mot lol ! sinon il est certain qu'il vaut mieux être du côté de ce Harry.

**Servin** : dès que je trouve un moyen de le contacter, je te le fais savoir pour lui transmettre ton message.

**Merlin Potter** : ta review était superbe, et j'espère que tu m'en laisseras d'autre. de toute façon tu connais déjà mes impressions sur l'autre site. mais y a pas à dire, ça faisait trop plaisir

**Cerbere** : si t'es présent toutes les semaines, n'hésites pas à faire part de te présence pour dire ce que tu penses

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je souhaite à tout le monde de profiter de la lecture.

A la semaine prochaine, bises.

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

30 – Introspection

Les préparatifs de la veillée de Noël furent festifs. Au terrier, chacun avait décidé d'oublier pour un soir les malheurs qui les frappaient. Enfin, pas tous. Harry ne ressentait pas le besoin de fêter quoi que ce soit. Il voulait rentrer chez lui afin de se retrouver au calme. Malheureusement Ginny s'était mise en tête de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Le jeune sorcier serrait les dents. Les elfes étaient heureux d'aider à préparer cette fête. Bladeck ne quittait pas l'épaule de son sorcier. Elfiraes suivait Ginny partout. Elle discutait avec la jeune sorcière de sa future préparation. Ron et Hermione n'échappaient aux quolibets des jumeaux. Bill et Fleur s'amusaient à décorer la maison partout. Remus et Nymphadora discutaient depuis deux heures, et le loup-garou fut contraint d'accepter ses sentiments et ceux de la métamorphomage grâce à l'intervention des parents Weasley. Remus s'installa à côté de Harry sur le canapé.

- Franchement, à mon âge, me faire sermonner comme si j'étais un enfant, lâcha Remus.

- Mais tu es un gosse, rectifia Harry. A part ton problème de fourrure, tu n'as aucun problème. Ah si tu es pauvre et tu ne peux pas avoir de situation à cause de ton état. Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas dans les marchés clandestins ?

- Harry, comment oses-tu ? Je suis un honnête sorcier. Je ne trafiquerais jamais.

- Il y a d'autres trafiques. Et si je te proposais un job, dit Harry.

- Je ne cherche pas la charité. Et j'ai déjà un travail.

- Tu parles, deux fois par semaine, superviser le Club de Duel. Je n'appelle pas ça un travail. Non je te parle d'un travail dangereux qui pourrait te mettre en relation avec des créatures dangereuses. Je te parle d'un travail où il te faudrait constamment côtoyer des créatures dangereuses.

- Qu'insinues-tu par là ?

- Voilà, j'aimerais que tu rencontres certaines créatures pour moi – des vampires, des sirènes ou autres créatures de ce genre.

- Harry ! s'écria choqué Remus. Tu ne veux quand même pas fricoter avec de pareilles créatures.

- J'ai déjà rencontré des vampires. Dont un en particulier, Lestair. Et j'aimerais que tu le retrouves. Je voudrais le rencontrer.

- HARRY ! s'écria Remus en se levant brusquement.

Le haussement de voix du loup-garou avait attiré l'attention sur eux. Arthur intervint.

- Alors Remus, quelle idée Harry t'a-t-il proposé pour tant t'offenser ?

- Oh rein de bien difficile. Juste rencontrer quelques créatures spécifiques. Et il sera rémunéré.

Arthur eut peur de demander la nature des créatures.

- Harry, penses-tu que ce soit indispensable ?

- Hum, attendais que je réfléchisse, dit-il en se grattant le menton. Voldemort commence à faire rentrer sur le territoire des créatures illégales dont nous ignorons tout, je n'ai en ma possession qu'un seul dragon. Si nous devions l'affronter, pourrais-je toujours vous protéger avec juste Foudror ? La réponse est évidente. A voir vos têtes, je ne vous avais pas parlé de ça. Au moins Ron et Hermione ont su tenir leurs langues comme promis.

- Harry, je t'ai interdit de t'infiltrer dans nos esprits, s'énerva Hermione.

- Et je le respecte. Mais rien ne m'oblige à le faire chez d'autres personnes, indiqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Arthur fut choqué par cette révélation. Avant même que le patriarche ne prenne la parole, Harry l'interrompit.

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça. Et puis je voulais savoir ce que j'avais raté. Donc Remus, je te propose un boulot tout à fait dans tes cordes et grassement rémunéré. De plus, si tu réussis, je te promets une drôle de surprise. Rappelle-toi cette conversation à propos de ton problème de fourrure.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas déjà …

- Chut, dit Harry en mettant son index devant la bouche. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Bon je vois que tu acceptes, parfait.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un parchemin qui était un contrat. Il s'expliqua rapidement à Remus qui était ébahi. Jamais il n'avait touché un tel salaire au cours de sa vie. Et surtout il pourrait travailler en toute liberté sans rendre de comptes à qui que ce soit. Harry prenait à sa charge tous les frais de son travail.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas disposer d'autant d'argent. C'est impossible.

- Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Et puis j'ai quelques affaires qui rapportent dans le monde moldu. Ainsi que d'autres dans le monde magique. N'est-ce pas Bill ?

- Je confirme. Je n'ai pas accès à ta voûte, mais tu fais parler beaucoup de toi dans les couloirs. Je comprends à peine le gobelin alors que toi tu sembles parfaitement connaître leurs usages et leurs significations.

- J'ai eu d'excellents professeurs. Je te les présenterais un jour. Bon allez je suis d'humeur joyeuse.

Se levant, Harry se leva et dirigea sa baguette vers le haut du sapin. Il conjura silencieusement un sort qui fit apparaître une énorme étoile dorée qui brillait comme un soleil. Tout le monde applaudit. Ensuite il s'attela à la cuisine avec ses elfes pour préparer le repas. Harry avait une idée de ce qu'il voulait manger. Il envoya Dobby lui pêcher cinq grands homards. Kreattur partit de son côté pour chercher différents légumes et fruits exotiques. Mme Weasley voulut l'interroger mais Harry lui répliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise. Il prépara aussi la dinde traditionnelle et d'autres préparatifs. Au bout de plus de trois heures, Harry annonça qu'il avait terminé. Un fumet aux multiples saveurs s'échappait de la cuisine. Harry n'avait pas les choses à moitié et montrait un rare talent culinaire.

Avec l'aide de ses elfes, il dressa une somptueuse table et invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Il assura le service et expliqua ce qu'il avait préparé. Hermione connaissait déjà la plupart des plats, étant moldue. Mais pour les sorciers, la plupart des plats proposés fut une véritable découverte.

- Harry, jamais ta maman ne nous préparé de tels repas, remarqua Remus. Et pourtant elle était une excellente cuisinière.

- Ne me dis que tu as appris à cuisiner de tels plats avec tes moldus, je ne te croirais pas, dit Ron.

- C'est vrai. Mais maintenant que j'ai ma propre maison, j'ai voulu goûter ce que je n'avais jamais pu manger dans ma famille. Et avec deux elfes pour approfondir mes connaissances culinaires, ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Et puis au vu de comme j'ai été traité par ma famille, il leur fallait me trouver une utilité, dit avec aigreur le jeune sorcier.

Cette affirmation jeta un léger froid sur le repas, et un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

- Au moins, une chose est certaine, si tu épouses notre sœur, elle ne manquera pas de nourriture à table. Elle est une piètre cuisinière, informa Georges en lançant un clin d'œil à Ginny.

- Toi, la ferme. La cuisine n'est pas mon truc, c'est tout. Sinon je me débrouille.

- Oh oui, je me rappelle de ton gâteau à la marmelade, dit à son tour Bill. Attends, il fallait gratter la croûte cramée pour arriver à deviner le reste du gâteau, c'est ça ?

Ginny rougit de honte. Et les conversations continuèrent ainsi sur un ton léger. Le vin, apporté de la cave de Harry, ravissait les palais des convives. Même Molly reconnut que le jeune sorcier se débrouillait mieux qu'elle. Après avoir ingéré un dessert glacé léger, tout le monde se réunit autour de l'arbre de Noël pour chanter des cantiques. Harry restait silencieux et fixait la fenêtre où il voyait les flocons sur le rebord de celle-ci à l'extérieur. Une certaine tristesse l'envahissait. Ginny s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Il sursauta.

- Harry, essaie de sourire. Tout le monde est heureux. A part toi.

- Et comment le pourrais-je ? demanda-t-il avec découragement.

- Fais un effort. Si ce n'est pas pour nous, au moins pour toi.

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas. Après la fête, je retourne chez moi. Il faut que je reprenne mon entraînement.

- Mon chéri, n'oublierais-tu pas un certain point ? Minuit est passé, et c'est Noël. Alors je veux mon cadeau, exigea la jeune sorcière.

- Désolé, je ne t'ai rien acheté. Et puis j'en ai fait un pour tout le monde en restant et en préparant le repas.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait toute une stratégie derrière ça. Mais je veux toujours mon cadeau. Et tu ne rentreras pas chez toi ce soir. Tu dormiras avec moi dans ma chambre. Et demain je t'accompagnerais.

Harry fut choqué par l'aplomb de la jeune sorcière. Il était pourtant habitué à ce côté de la jeune sorcière. Cependant, dormir au château était une chose, dormir ensemble sous le toit familial en était une autre. Malgré toute sa réserve, Harry n'était pas encore prêt à afficher aussi ouvertement sa relation avec Ginny, même s'ils ne se passaient absolument rien entre eux. Et Harry avait aussi une autre raison de se méfier ainsi, il connaissait suffisamment sa sorcière pour deviner qu'elle profiterait bien de la situation. Ginny devina les pensées de son sorcier et rit.

- Tu sais que tu es trop drôle. Tes pensées se lisent sur ton visage. Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça, je ne vais pas … abuser de ta personne. Bien que l'idée soit plus que tentante. Dire qu'il me suffirait de pleinement abuser de mon emprise sur toi en appuyant juste ici.

Harry se releva très rapidement pour s'éloigner, terrorisé. Ginny rit de plus belle.

- Allons Harry, je ne te fais pas peur à ce point-là ! Reviens-là, sinon je viens te chercher. Voilà, du calme. Ton innocence ne craint rien. Pour le moment. Je ne veux pas d'un scandale sous le toit de mes parents. Mais je te préviens gentiment, si tu ne te décides pas rapidement, je prendrais les choses en main à ma manière, et tu n'y couperas pas, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avec un grand sourire. Joyeux Noël !

Ginny avait crié cette phrase alors que tout le monde se donnait un baiser pour fêter la trêve hivernale. Harry était blême et tremblait. Ron vint le voir et s'assit heureux à côté de lui. Il lui souhaita un joyeux Noël avant de se rendre compte de l'état de son ami.

- Harry, tu te sens bien. Tu es tout pâle. Tu veux que j'appelle maman ? Ginny ?

- Non, surtout pas elle ! paniqua le jeune sorcier.

Ron sursauta devant le refus terrorisé de son ami. Il comprit que sa sœur avait encore fait des siennes. Depuis quelques temps, Ron se demandait si ce n'était pas sa sœur qui était pire que son ami. Il se gratta la tête, cherchant le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qui se passait.

- Bon allez, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Ma sœur t'a fait une proposition que tu ne peux pas refuser. Elle veut … heu … heu … coucher avec toi ?

- RON ! cria Harry. On ne t'a jamais appris à tenir ta langue. Et tu parles de ta sœur je te signale.

- Hé ne joues pas ton coincé avec moi. Tu veux me faire croire que ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit à toi aussi, dit-il sarcastique.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai le temps de me préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Si ça suffit à ton bonheur, tant mieux. Il y en a qui ont des préoccupations plus urgentes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, oui, toujours le même blabla, ironisa le sorcier roux. Et tu penses qu'avec ton attitude, Ginny va continuer encore longtemps à attendre. Tu te doutes qu'un jour il va finir par t'arriver malheur avec elle. C'est une Weasley.

- Tu sais quoi, vous me cassez les noix avec cette histoire de c'est une Weasley. C'est une fille comme les autres qui ne se rend pas compte de son malheur, s'énerva Harry.

- Ah ! Tu penses encore ça. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à prier Merlin pour quand tu pleureras.

- Et depuis quand Monsieur Ron est-il devenu expert en relations amoureuses ? Je croyais que c'était le domaine de Hermione, ironisa sèchement Harry.

Ron ne tint pas compte du ton de son ami.

- Je ne suis pas expert, mais Hermione et moi aimons passés nos nuits à discuter. On apprend à se connaître. Et puis j'avoue que le fait de ne plus avoir de distance permet une bonne entente. On ne se cache pas nos pensées. On partage nos peurs et nos espoirs. Tu vois le genre.

- Oh comme c'est trop mignon, dit dégoûté Harry. Un vrai roman à l'eau de rose. Et dire que vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre depuis la troisième année. Alors avant de venir me refiler ta morale à deux noises, tu devrais te regarder de plus près.

Ron éclata de rire et donna une grande tape dans le dos de son ami.

- Harry, Harry, tu es vraiment trop drôle.

Le jeune sorcier ne comprit pas le fou rire de son ami et le regardait perplexe. Ron s'arrêta et regarda son ami.

- Je vais te donner mon sentiment.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Je vais te le donner quand même. Tu as beau avoir réussi à diviser ton esprit et ton cœur, tu ne peux pas renier que tu éprouves des sentiments pour ma sœur. Tu veux te protéger et nous protéger, je suis d'accord. Et je te comprends. Je vais t'avouer un truc, j'ai aussi peur que toi de ce qui pourrait arriver à Hermione ou à un membre de ma famille. Je n'ai pas toutes tes considérations, mais je me dis qu'il faut profiter du moment présent et faire de son mieux pour construire ce que l'on a. Au moins je n'aurais pas de regrets. Et le moment venu, je combattrais l'esprit tranquille sans me demander ce que j'aurais pu regretter. Tu devrais sérieusement y songer. Car s'il t'arrive malheur, tu feras plus que de blesser une seule personne.

Harry regarda son ami avec de grands yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son ami de toujours avait changé au cours des mois écoulés. Ron se leva et laissa son ami. Harry le fixait toujours. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte d'un tel changement. Pour lui, Ron était inchangeable. Il ne le voyait pas évoluer. Et pourtant son ami venait de faire preuve d'une maturité inédite. Se pouvait-il que Harry se soit tant investi dans son choix qu'il ait été négligent envers les changements survenus par rapport à ses amis ? Harry devait reconnaître, en toute honnêteté qu'il s'en était moqué. Il se servait de ses amis pour parvenir à ses fins. D'un coup, cette pensée le fit frissonner. Etait-il devenu comme Voldemort ou Dumbledore ? A manipuler son monde sans aucune considération pour leurs sentiments ? Harry refusait d'admettre cette évidence. Et pourtant, tout dans son comportement montrait qu'il agissait ainsi. D'un coup, le jeune sorcier se sentit harassé. Il avait envie de fuir cette maison chaleureuse pour retrouver le calme de sa propre maison. Malheureusement, il devait subir la compagnie des sorciers présents. Et il savait que Ginny ne permettrait pas qu'il s'enfuie. Harry se sentait cerné de toutes parts. Entre ce qu'il devait entreprendre, ce qu'il avait appris la veille et maintenant cette révélation, la tournure de son esprit repartait vers les sombres méandres de son esprit. Harry affichait un air désabusé et fatigué. Un air sombre. Air que Ginny ressentit alors qu'elle discutait joyeusement avec Nymphadora. Elle s'excusa auprès de son amie et revint près de son sorcier. Elle le fixa un instant et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Et pourquoi cette tête ?

- Rien, répondit Harry.

- Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe, j'use de mon emprise sur toi pour avoir accès à toutes tes pensées, l'avertit-elle.

- Est-il possible que j'ai un moment de solitude ? demanda outré le jeune sorcier.

- Je ne crois pas. Surtout si c'est pour que nos elfes viennent encore me chercher à la rescousse. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de choix.

Harry souffla délibérément. Décidément, cette fête prenait une tournure qui ne lui convenait pas. Ginny attrapa la main de son sorcier. Elle le regarda et ressentit la tristesse de son sorcier.

- D'accord. Je ne vais pas t'imposer. Et puis tu as une sale tête. Il est temps que monsieur monte se coucher. On salue tout le monde, et au dodo. Et ne crains rien pour ta vertu. Mais je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Elle se leva et obligea à Harry à la suivre. Ils firent le tour des sorciers avant de monter en direction de la chambre de la jeune sorcière. Harry traînait les pieds. Et pourtant il se laissait guider comme s'il était absent. Comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette entre les mains de sa sorcière. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils venaient d'atteindre la chambre de la jeune sorcière. Mystérieusement, le lit une place était transformée en lit deux places. Ginny prit les choses en main. Elle déshabilla le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve en caleçon. La jeune femme avait particulièrement apprécié, surtout qu'elle avait parsemé le torse de celui-ci de petits bisous tendres. Harry avait frissonné malgré lui. Elle l'avait poussé ensuite sur le lit. Ginny se changea jusqu'à se retrouver pratiquement nue. Elle ne portait plus qu'une culotte. Harry rougit fortement car il n'avait pu détourner le regard. Pourtant il se retourna quand elle fit descendre sa culotte. Ginny sourit malicieusement en entendant le mouvement des draps. Elle enfila une nouvelle culotte ainsi qu'une nuisette transparente courte qu'elle s'était faite achetée par Dobby. Car Harry ignorait un fait qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte. Avec le nombre d'infrastructures magiques qui l'environnaient, Ginny pouvait profiter des avantages en nature de Harry. Sur les sommes qu'il permettait à ses elfes de retirer de son coffre pour l'entretien de la maison ou des courses, la jeune sorcière avait fait un petit prélèvement pour renouveler certaines de ses affaires. Evidemment, elle avait demandé aux elfes de se taire sur cette petite infraction. Et les deux elfes soutenaient entièrement la jeune femme.

Elle éteignit la lumière et se coucha près de son sorcier. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se colla tendrement contre le dos de celui-ci. Harry haletait. Des nombreuses fois où le couple avait partagé le même lit, Harry avait toujours maintenu une certaine distance. Mais en cet instant, Ginny avait brisé cette distance, et elle en était heureuse. Harry était tendu. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, et son corps le trahissait. Pourtant la jeune femme n'avait pas usé de son pouvoir. Le jeune sorcier était confus. Et soudain les paroles récentes de Ron lui revinrent en mémoire. Se pouvait-il qu'en cet instant, sans s'en rendre compte, son esprit et son cœur se soient coordonnés ? Se pouvait-il qu'il reste en lui une part qu'il ignore encore ? Ne pouvait-il vraiment pas se distraire de cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune sorcière ? En réalité, n'était-il pas faible malgré tout son entraînement ? Tous ces efforts ne servaient-ils à rien en fin de compte ? Harry retournait toutes ces questions dans son esprit. Il devait prendre le temps de trier toutes ces idées. Il se rappela alors pourquoi il voulait ne pas s'attacher affectueusement. La peur de perdre ce qui lui était cher. Réussir à sauver ce qui lui importait vraiment. Mais pouvait-il se permettre en cet instant de baisser totalement ses défenses. Et que craignait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur ? Et aimait-il réellement Ginny ? Là il sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette pensée lui était insupportable. Il aimait Ginny plus qu'il ne le lui avait jamais montré. Mais pour la protection de la jeune sorcière, il devait maintenir une certaine distance. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, comme tant d'autres. Alors que faire ? Abandonner ses nobles intentions pour profiter de chaque moment ? Harry ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Il grogna entre ses dents. Une heure déjà était passée, et il ne dormait toujours pas.

La respiration de la jeune sorcière était calme, toujours blottie conte le dos du jeune homme. Il n'osait pas bouger. Il fut surpris de constater comme la respiration de la jeune sorcière agit d'un coup comme un baume car ses doutes commencèrent à s'estomper pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule idée – il aimait la jeune sorcière. En réalité, ce qui le perturbait, c'était que la jeune sorcière se montrait plus brave et plus courageuse que lui dans leur relation. Harry comprit qu'il se comportait comme un lâche. Car depuis quand avait-il peur de ne pas affronter ses propres sentiments ? Il avait affronté depuis le début de cette année des créatures dangereuses qui auraient pu le tuer à plus d'une reprise. Il avait mené des expériences qui auraient pu très mal se finir pour lui. Et là il était terrorisé par ses sentiments à cause d'un mage noir qui voulait sa mort. Et malgré tout ça, sa sorcière, ses amis voulaient vivre pleinement leurs sentiments. Harry se rendait compte qu'il était stupide car il n'avait pas retenu les leçons de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Jamais ses parents et son parrain n'auraient aimé qu'il rejette ainsi ses sentiments pour soi-disant de grandes et nobles raisons. Car enfin de compte, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que les sorciers dont il suivait la voie. Et cette révélation secouait le jeune sorcier. Il se retourna doucement et fixa le visage de la sorcière. Malgré le noir, il vit avec sa vision améliorée que Ginny ne dormait pas. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait attendre. Elle souriait en silence et se concentrait sur sa respiration.

- Alors, as-tu fini de réfléchir ? Bien que j'adore t'entendre grogner.

Harry ne réfléchit plus et embrassa passionnément sa sorcière. Elle fut surprise. Elle répondit pourtant à ce baiser car il venait du fond du cœur du jeune sorcier. Il dura une bonne minute avant que Harry ne l'interrompe.

- Joyeux Noël ! Et merci de rester toi-même.

Ginny pleurait de joie. Elle voyait enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. Elle dut pourtant faire de grands efforts pour ne pas profiter de la situation afin de ne pas faire fuir son sorcier. Harry lui caressa le visage et effaça les larmes de la jeune sorcière en les embrassant. Il colla son front contre celui de la jeune sorcière. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, malgré une courte nuit, Harry se réveilla à son heure habituelle. Ginny se réveilla en même temps que lui. Elle rayonnait littéralement. Harry lui rendit un sourire discret. Il se sentait encore perdu par toutes les pensées contradictoires de la veille. Le soleil n'était pas levé, et la nuit était encore bien noire. Malgré tout, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent. Ginny se sentait dans une forme splendide. Harry était plus mesuré. Il rougit en constatant l'état de son seul vêtement. Il récupéra rapidement son pantalon qu'il enfila à grande vitesse. Ginny se changea pour des vêtements plus appropriés. Elle appela Dobby dès qu'ils furent prêts. L'elfe les fit transplaner chez Harry. Celui-ci monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Enfin prêt, il redescendit et sortit dans le matin froid, plongé dans la nuit. Il lança un sort qui éclaira sa propriété. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir, Ginny le retint.

- Harry, je voudrais te demander une petite chose. C'est bien de courir, de taper dans un sac et faire tout ton entretien sportif. Mais je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas encore pensé à te construire une … Mince. Comment ça s'appelle l'endroit où les moldus apprennent à nager ?

- Une piscine.

- Voilà. Puisque tu apprends à contrôler à l'eau, une piscine pourrait être une bonne idée.

Harry n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Et il aurait à sa disposition ce qu'il faut pour s'entraîner plus sérieusement. Et ça le changerait de toujours courir. Il regarda sa propriété et décida de l'endroit où il conjurerait sa piscine. Il s'y dirigea, Ginny sur ses talons. Il jeta un premier sort pour se dégager un vaste endroit qui était recouvert par la neige. Il creusa ensuite un trou assez profond et long. Il dressa une sorte de muraille en pierre jusqu'aux bords du trou. Il polit le gros œuvre avec un autre sort. Les fondations étaient posées. Il créa ensuite un escalier et transforma les rebords de la piscine. Avec la neige qui tombait, il remplit la piscine. Il modifia celle-ci en eau qu'il monta à une température ambiante. Toujours avec la neige qui tombait, il transforma celle-ci en un dôme de cristal qui protégeait désormais la piscine. Les deux jeunes sorciers se trouvaient au bord la piscine créée magiquement. Elle mesurait soixante mètres de long sur trente mètres de large. Elle avait une profondeur de cinq mètres. Le dôme de cristal mesurait quatre-vingt mètres de long avec soixante mètres de large. Il avait une hauteur de sept mètres. Ginny était extatique.

- C'est merveilleux. C'est ce que j'appelle du joli travail. Il faut la tester.

Elle enleva ses vêtements et transforma ses dessous en maillot de bain deux pièces. Harry put constater les progrès de sa sorcière. La facilité avec laquelle elle avait métamorphosé ses affaires. Il se déshabilla et fit de même avec son unique sous-vêtement. Il plongea dans l'eau tempéré et se mit à faire plusieurs longueurs. Ginny s'amusait à nager dans l'eau en se prélassant. Elle surveillait du coin de l'œil l'entraînement de son sorcier. Celui-ci faisait des longueurs en apnée et en dehors. Pendant plus d'une heure, Harry nagea ainsi. Quand il sortit de l'eau, il vit Elfiraes qui voletait.

- Harry Potter, cet endroit est merveilleux. Par contre, pour votre prochain entraînement, il vous faudra corser les choses. Je vous montrerais.

Et la lilitunienne plongea dans l'eau, créant un puisant remous qui expulsa Ginny hors de l'eau. La jeune sorcière fut surprise. Harry se rhabilla et se rendit dans la salle de sport qu'il s'était confectionné. Il boxa et fit plusieurs exercices d'étirements et de tractions. A la fin de son entraînement, il partit chercher sa sorcière. Dobby les ramena au Terrier. Mme Weasley était déjà aux fourneaux.

- Bonjour les enfants. Vous êtes levés tôt, constata Molly.

- Bonjour maman. Nous étions chez Harry. Et nous avons nagé. C'était vraiment super.

- Erreur. Tu t'es amusée, moi je m'entraînais. Bonjour Mme Weasley.

- Pardon mon chéri, dit-elle en riant. Mais franchement, avoir sa propre piscine, c'est vraiment cool. Et voir la neige tombée en même temps que l'on nage, c'est magique.

- Harry, depuis quand tu as une … pensine ?

- Non. Une piscine, rectifia Harry. Depuis ce matin. Et c'est pour entretenir mon corps.

Molly regarda le jeune homme sans émettre de commentaires. Elle ne voulait pas connaître tous les implications de cette remarque. Ron ne tard a pas apparaître, accompagné de Hermione. Ginny leur sauta littéralement dessus en leur expliquant son début de matinée. Hermione ne cacha pas son intérêt pour une telle idée. Le repas matinal fut joyeux.

- Dis Harry, quand pourrons-nous voir ta maison ? demanda Ron. Car à part Ginny, personne ne sait où tu vis.

- Et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Oublions ça pour le moment, décida Hermione. Quels sont tes projets pour les jours à venir ?

- Continuer à apprendre bien sûr. Je ne suis pas encore au niveau. Et je commence tout juste à percevoir la magie qui m'environne. Et il faut qu'Elfiraes continue mon enseignement. Et il faudra que je voie d'autres choses.

- Et quand tu dis que tu commences à percevoir la magie ? insista la jeune sorcière.

- Si je me concentre maintenant, je peux ajuster ma vision pour voir très clairement votre aura magique. Si je continue, mon esprit sera suffisamment ouvert pour voyager sur d'autres infrastructures magiques. Et je n'aurais plus besoin de l'aide des elfes pour sortir de Poudlard. Et fini la contrainte de la Trace jusqu'à ma majorité puisque ma magie agira sur des infrastructures non comprises par le Ministère ou tout autre sorcier, énonça Harry.

Mme Weasley n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne connaissait aucun sorcier voyageant sur de tels principes. Harry devina les pensées de la matriarche.

- Ne croyez pas que je sois le seul à réussir. J'ai vu un sorcier réussir ce genre de prodige avec l'aide de son phénix. Et à ma connaissance, vous ne connaissez qu'un seul sorcier, à part moi, possédant un phénix.

Mme Weasley était maintenant franchement choquée. Elle se rappelait la spectaculaire évasion du directeur lors des événements de l'année précédente. Et personne n'avait trouvé d'explications à l'époque. Et le directeur n'avait bien sûr fait aucun commentaire.

- Harry, es-tu sûr de toi ? s'inquiéta la sorcière.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du travail. Et je vous conseille de continuer votre apprentissage de la legilimancie. Vous perdez trop de temps en batifolages et interrogations inutiles, invectiva Harry à l'encontre de ses amis.

Il se leva de table et monta dans la chambre de Ginny. Ses amis le regardèrent partir en silence.

- Ca se voit que Noël est terminé avec lui, lança Ron. Monsieur est d'une humeur massacrante. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

- Rien du tout. Pourtant j'aurais cru qu'après cette nuit, il serait moins … froid, dit une Ginny incrédule.

- Oh, oh ! s'exclama Ron.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, espèce de sombre crétin. Et je vais lui dire deux mots à ma façon.

Elle se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise et courut en direction de sa chambre.

- Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Ginny est très remonté.

- Tu te trompes Ron, indiqua Hermione. Il y a eu un changement, mais c'est imperceptible. Et Ginny se trompe aussi. Harry a pris conscience de quelque chose. Et il a pris son temps avant de revenir le Harry que nous connaissons depuis les vacances. Je pense au contraire que la vie va devenir plus agréable. Mais la contrepartie est qu'il sera sur notre dos en permanence.

- Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude, grogna entre ses dents Ron.

- Il vous fait travailler si dur que ça en plus de vos études.

Mme Weasley affirmait plus qu'elle n'interrogeait.

- Mme Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas, nos résultats scolaires sont à un très bon niveau. Mais moins vous en serez, mieux vous vous porterez.

- C'est moi, ou tu viens de gentiment m'exclure comme Dumbledore a l'habitude de la faire envers les membres de l'ordre, protesta la sorcière.

Hermione rougit de gêne. Elle ne voulait pas vexer la pauvre sorcière qui ne s'inquiétait qu'à juste titre. Ron se leva et entoura le cou de sa maman.

- Ca va aller, ne te fais pas de mauvais sang. On veille les uns sur les autres. Et puis comme Harry l'a promis, dès qu'il sera prêt, il vous dira tout. Et si jamais il ne tient pas parole, je le lui rappellerais.

Et Ron embrassa tendrement sa chère maman sur la joue. Molly caressa les cheveux de son fils. Jamais elle n'en avait été plus fière qu'en cet instant. Hermione et Ron débarrassèrent leurs plats et montèrent se changer. Mr Weasley rejoignit sa femme dans la cuisine. Il lui trouva un drôle d'air.

- Bonjour ma Mollynette. Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- Bonjour mon chéri. Je réfléchissais. Je me disais que nos enfants grandissent tous trop vite en ce moment.

Sans trop savoir de quoi il en retournait, Arthur Weasley entoura sa femme entre ses bras.

- Et ça te fait peur ?

- Non. Je suis juste dépassée par les événements. Ça me tiraille de les voir si … adultes à leur jeune âge.

Arthur eut un sourire indulgent envers sa femme et lui embrassa le front.

- Ainsi va la vie.

Et le couple mangea tranquillement.


	31. 31  Aveugle

Bon samedi à tout le monde.

Que le temps passe vite depuis que je me suis mis à écrire cette fic. et maintenant j'arrive enfin à la moitié de l'année de cette fic. est-ce à dire que j'en suis à la moitié de cette fic ? bonne question que je me pose. lol

Sinon, pour ce nouveau chapitre, nos quatre amis rencontrent l'un des sragons millénaires. celui-ci tient la parole qu'il avait donné à Harry. un rituel, des propositions, bref tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir afin de préparer la guerre. a leur retour de cette rencontre, un fait nouveau apparaît qui va mettre à mal l'un des deux couples. vousavez deviné qui ? au moins est-ce sûr qu'il y en a qui est heureux de ce fait.

réponses :

**Ronald29** : la voici. et j'admire ta patience.

**Xylion** : c'est vrai que c'était sympa de le voir se détendre. mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin lol

**Klaude** : tout ce que tu disest bien vrai. et pour le coup, et bien il faut se demander q'il n'y a pas machine arrière.

**Sheltan** : sûr que c'était du revirement. et en voici un autre

**Luffynette** : merci beaucoup. celui-là sera à ton goût.

**Busard** : c'est veai, mais ça n'aura duré qu'un temps.

**Servin** : la voilà la suite. et tu ne vas pas être déçu

**Sissi72-friend** : le courage, je n'en manque pas. et j'avance plutôt bien. donc apprécie ce nouveau chapitre.

J'ai répondu à tout le monde. j'espère que j'aurais plein de messages pour ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien.

Bises

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

31 – Aveugle

Ginny pensait bien mettre raclée à son satané sorcier, mais celui-ci l'avait prise en dépourvu en l'embrassant, à peine avait-elle franchie la porte de la chambre. Et durant le reste des vacances, ce genre d'incidents se produisit plus souvent qu'à l'ordinaire. Ginny en était heureuse et supportait plus facilement l'entraînement imposé.

Comme Hermione l'avait deviné, Harry profita des vacances pour que ses amis progressent rapidement dans leur pratique de la magie. Il leur imposait de longues heures d'apprentissage à la legilimancie avec les elfes. Il arrivait même que les trois jeunes sorciers ne mangent pas de la journée, au grand mécontentement de Ron quand il s'en rendait compte. Et quand Harry décidait de diversifier leur entraînement, il les obligeait à apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges au dehors alors que la température était glaciale. Harry ne leur épargnait rien. De son côté, il était entraîné par Elfiraes qui décidait de profiter de la piscine du jeune homme. Elle lui imposait de longues heures dans l'eau où il nageait à en perdre haleine. Effectivement, la lilitunienne créait des courants plus ou moins puissants, Harry devait se fondre dedans en nageant ou nager en sens contraire. Elle lui imposa de nager aussi en apnée. Durant deux jours, elle lui attacha des poids aux jambes afin qu'il apprenne à retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps dans le but que le corps, l'esprit et la magie du jeune homme ne fasse qu'un avec l'eau. Il devait chanter dans l'eau dans le même temps. Et la nuit il continuait encore à perfectionner sa nouvelle vision à la magie en méditant plus de trois heures. Pour Harry, les nuits étaient de courtes périodes de repos.

La lilitunienne tenait aussi sa promesse envers Ginny. Quand Harry dormait profondément, Elfiraes réveillait Ginny dans son sommeil. Et grâce à l'aide des elfes, la jeune sorcière se retrouvait chez Harry où elle plongeait dans la piscine. L'apprentissage de Ginny était différent de celui de Harry. Elfiraes tenait à ce que Ginny ne voie pas le contrôle de l'eau comme un moyen d'accroître sa magie, à l'inverse de Harry. Elle voulait que Ginny appréhende l'eau comme un élément dont elle faisait partie. Elle devait apprendre à penser comme l'eau. Elle fit mettre en application à la jeune sorcière sa pratique de l'occlumancie et de la legilimancie en lui expliquant qu'elle devait laisser flotter son esprit, et non pas s'en servir comme un instrument de dissuasion. Il fallait que la jeune sorcière visualise son esprit comme un océan aux différentes humeurs. Concept difficile à comprendre pour la jeune sorcière. Elfiraes emmena Ginny avec elle dans différents voyages à travers la terre pour lui expliquer. Jamais en si peu de temps, Ginny n'avait autant voyagé. Et elle finit par comprendre. Désormais, pour pénétrer l'esprit d'un autre sorcier, Ginny s'entraînait à se laisser couler dans l'esprit visé.

Evidemment, la fatigue, le stresse et l'énervement de ces entraînements se faisaient ressentir sur le comportement des jeunes sorciers. Les parents Weasley s'inquiétaient de l'état de fatigue qui se dessinait sous les yeux des jeunes gens. Ils voulurent intervenir, mais une conversation avec les elfes les en dissuada. Car Dobby et Kreattur s'inquiétaient aussi. Cependant ils soutenaient leur maître et ami. Remus repassa aussi par le Terrier pour confirmer son approbation au projet de Harry. Nymphadora avait réussi à le convaincre, ainsi que sur d'autres sujets. De plus, elle accompagnerait le loup-garou pour assurer les arrières de celui-ci. Comme elle l'avait souligné, une sorcière métamorphomage avait un potentiel de discrétion plus assuré que celui d'un sorcier aux vêtements élimés. Les deux sorciers avaient fait part de leur projet sans trop en dévoiler à Dumbledore. Sous couvert de tenter de reprendre contact avec les loups-garous, Remus s'était dégagé de ses obligations envers le directeur. Et puisque Tonks sortait officiellement avec lui, elle s'en était trouvée aussi dispensée avec son rôle d'auror au sein de Poudlard. Le directeur les avait félicités et avait accepté leur demande.

Deux jours avant le retour à Poudlard, le soir de la Nouvelle Année, l'un des Dragons Millénaires contacta Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter, Elu de la Prophétie, si je vous invitais, vous et vos amis, à me rejoindre dans mon antre. Il est temps d'accomplir votre demande concernant vos deux baguettes. Et vous venez immédiatement.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir ses amis, et les sorciers présents, qu'il disparut avec ceux-ci. Ils atterrirent en douceur devant le Gardien de l'Air. Ginny, Hermione et Ron étaient effrayés et se tenaient sur leurs gardes, baguettes dehors. Harry grommelait entre ses dents. Il n'appréciait pas le comportement des dragons qui n'attendaient même pas qu'il puisse émettre un avis.

- Bienvenue jeune sorciers. Je suis le Dragon de l'Air. Nous avons décidé de vous rencontrer enfin.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit sarcastique Harry.

- Modérez votre tempérament face à nous, jeune Elu. Comme promis, je vais vous expliquer comment doit fonctionner le rituel de transfert.

- Le rituel de transfert ! s'exclama Ginny, revenant de sa frayeur. Harry ne va pas encore devoir prendre des risques ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune sorcière. Aucun mal ne sera fait à votre sorcier. Du moins s'il suit bien mes instructions, rit le dragon.

Harry ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie. Il sortit ses deux baguettes.

- Harry Potter, vous êtes en possession de deux baguettes qui vous ont choisi. Elles font corps avec vous, avec votre esprit et votre magie. Tout ce que vous avez pu apprendre sur le plan magique, vos baguettes les ont apprises aussi. Cependant, une seule baguette sera désormais votre première baguette. La seconde sera inutile, perdant tout ce qu'elle saura. Elle reviendra une baguette neutre, attendant un nouveau maître.

- J'ai compris. Et mon choix est fait. Je garde ma baguette d'Epicéa. Elle me sera plus utile contre Voldemort. Et Hermione, pas la peine de me rappeler qu'elle me protège.

Son amie le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Les deux sorciers s'affrontaient du regard en silence. Le dragon reprit.

- Très bien. Harry Potter, puisque votre esprit s'ouvre à la magie, vous devriez pouvoir les cœurs de vos baguettes. Les baguettes sont des êtres vivants car leurs cœurs proviennent de créatures magiques. La magie de ces créatures continue de vivre dans les organes qui leur sont prélevés. Vous ne pouvez réussir ce transfert que si vous respectez les créatures dont elles proviennent. Vous devez ressentir les cœurs de vos baguettes comme leurs sentiments.

- Je comprends. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Harry s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Il ouvrit les deux voûtes de son être pour recréer ce qui le constituait pleinement. Harry ressentit alors en lui une vague de chaleur qui le parcourut entièrement. Il en fût abasourdi. Il sentait chaque membre de son corps et chaque recoin de son esprit s'emplir d'une magie qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Se pouvait-il que toute la magie qu'il retenait par l'esprit soit plus puissante maintenant qu'il était en accord avec lui en ouvrant ses deux voûtes ? Il ne put pousser plus loin son observation car le dragon lui parla.

- Harry Potter, ajustez votre vision magique et regardez vos deux baguettes.

Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta. Il fixa ses deux baguettes avec sa vision. Et quelle ne fut sa stupéfaction. Il voyait les deux baguettes qui étaient illuminées par deux lumières différentes. La baguette avec la plume de Fumseck s'illuminait d'un or brillant et réconfortant. La baguette d'Epicéa était auréolée d'une lueur bleue-nuit apaisante. Les deux baguettes étaient posées au sol l'une à côté de l'autre. Harry ressentait dans son être les deux baguettes qui constituaient une partie de sa magie. Il en était bouleversé. Il comprenait que perdre sa toute première baguette impliquerait qu'il perde aussi une partie de lui-même. Le dragon le rassura tout de même.

- Harry Potter, votre première baguette perdra l'importance qu'elle revêtait à vos yeux, mais toute son expérience s'ajoutera à votre nouvelle baguette. Et elle vous réservera des surprises. Maintenant, saisissez vos deux baguettes. Entrez en harmonie avec vos baguettes. Dès que vous les sentirez vibrer, extrayez la magie de votre baguette en direction de la nouvelle. Vous devez maintenir le contact. Vous êtes le lien, le transfert. Celui par qui tout se déroule.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et commença à se concentrer sur ses deux baguettes. Avec tout son être, il s'excusa auprès de sa première baguette et la remercia de toute l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté au cours des années écoulées. Il remarqua que sa baguette vibrait entre ses mains. Il lui demanda comme dernier service de lui donner son expérience pour la transmettre à sa nouvelle baguette. La seconde baguette se mit à vibrer. Les baguettes vibrèrent à l'unisson entre les mains du jeune sorcier. Soudain, une douce musique envahit l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Une musique apaisante. Harry sentit son corps se détendre d'un coup comme son esprit. La magie de sa première baguette circulait à travers lui pour rejoindre la deuxième. Harry vit alors une partie de sa vie de sorcier depuis qu'il avait eu onze ans. Il vit tous les sorts dont il avait usé, toutes les personnes porteuses de baguette que sa première baguette avait rencontrées. Il vit aussi les créatures qu'il avait affrontées. Il comprit alors à quel point sa baguette avait enregistré les informations magiques qui l'environnaient. Il comprit aussi pourquoi le dragon avait dit qu'une baguette était vivante. Seul un être vivant pouvait enregistrer tant d'informations. Il revit aussi ses affrontements contre les mangemorts et contre Voldemort. Il sentit les sentiments de sa baguette. La peur de son porteur. La combativité de sa baguette. La force qu'elle prêtait à son porteur. Harry était estomaqué de ressentir autant de sentiments de la part de son artefact.

Pendant ce temps, les amis de Harry attendaient avec angoisse. Une vive lueur argentée entourait le corps de Harry. Ginny avait tenté de s'approcher, mais le dragon millénaire l'en avait empêché.

- Ecoutez jeunes sorciers, en attendant que votre ami réussisse son rituel de transfert, parlons, voulez-vous ! les invita-t-il

Dans une certaine mesure, il exerça une forte pression sur les esprits des jeunes gens pour les obliger à s'asseoir en face de lui. Ron n'apprécia pas du tout.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Il suffisait de demander ! s'écria le jeune rouquin.

- Du calme jeune Ronald Weasley ! dit impérieusement le dragon. N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez. Nous devons souvent le rappeler à votre ami ici présent, et nous tolérons sa mauvaise foi, mais nous ne tolérerons pas d'écarts de conduite de la part de ses amis.

Le message était parfaitement clair pour tout le monde. Les trois amis de Harry ne devaient pas contrarier les dragons sacrés sous peine de graves sanctions. Ron respira difficilement. Il comprenait maintenant le comportement de son ami face à ses dragons. Heureusement avait-il appris les débuts de la magie de l'esprit pour se reprendre. Hermione demanda la parole.

- Si je me rappelle, vous avez dit une fois à Harry que vous nous apprendriez de la magie. Est-ce encore à l'ordre du jour ?

- Vous avez une excellente mémoire. C'est à l'ordre du jour, mais c'est repoussé. Premièrement, parce que Harry est sur le point de s'ouvrir d'ici quelques temps à la magie et qu'il vous enseignera. Ensuite parce que vous allez faire … des devoirs. Connaissez-vous la différence entre sortilèges et enchantements ?

- Un sortilège est une incantation magique d'usage courant comme les sortilèges de combats. Les sorts sont aussi des incantations magiques mais dans des domaines plus variés et communs. Un enchantement est un enchevêtrement de mots liés par la magie. Un enchantement est plus complexe à réaliser à cause du langage utilisé.

- Excellent, jeune sorcière Granger, la félicita le dragon. Maintenant, voici ma question, un sortilège peut-il être un enchantement ?

Hermione tiqua. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Elle cherchait dans sa formidable mémoire si elle avait déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus. Elle se rappelait des cours dispensés par les professeur Flitwick ou Babbling. Elle ne trouva aucune information. Le dragon rit dans les esprits des jeunes sorciers.

- Je m'explique. La plupart des sortilèges que vous utilisez sont à l'origine des enchantements qui sont passés dans cette catégorie au cours de l'histoire de la magie car les sorciers progressaient dans leur utilisation de la magie. Depuis, l'étude des enchantements a été délaissée les générations précédentes ont jugées qu'elles en savaient assez. Et cette discipline a disparue. Cependant elle se trouve encore dans vos pratiques quand vous confectionnez des potions et que vous devez récitez des formules pour réussir. Voici maintenant le véritable but de ma question. Savez-vous ce que signifie le sortilège _Avada Kedavra_ ?

Les trois amis secouèrent la tête.

- Avada Kedavra signifie littéralement Salue la mort pour moi cadavre. Il vous faut comprendre la signification de chaque parole pour comprendre. Kedavra est une déformation runique du mot cadavre. Si vous lanciez le mot Kedavra comme un simple sort, vous feriez revenir à la vie un cadavre en état de décomposition. Cette expérience n'est pas inconnue des moldus puisqu'il les appelle des zombies. Ensuite, le mot Avada. Il s'agit de deux mots, dont un d'origine latine, Ave qui signifie salut. Ada est une terminologie runique la mort, le néant, la fin de toute chose. Lancez le sort Avada et vous jetterez un sort qui vous ouvrira une porte sur un monde inconnu et froid. D'ailleurs, vous avez eu l'occasion de voir ce genre de porte.

- L'arcade voilée au Département des Mystères ! s'exclama Hermione. Là où est passé Sirius.

- Parfait. Vous avez compris. Ces deux petits mots sont des incantations mineures sans rapport. Mais pour les sorciers qui cherchaient un moyen d'obtenir un sort imparable pouvant mener à une mort directe et irrévocable, ils se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier trouve la solution. Un sort à la portée de tout le monde. Un sortilège assez puissant qui devait se nourrir de l'envie meurtrière qui sommeille en chaque sorcier. Grâce à une étude poussée des langages connus dans le monde sorcier, un enchantement fut créé afin d'unir ses deux mots. Ainsi _l'Avada Kedavra_ était né. Et il est passé dans les incantations courantes régulées. De même que les sortilèges _Doloris_ ou _Imperium_. Comprenez-vous ?

Les trois jeunes gens hochèrent la tête de compréhension.

- Si vous avez compris, voilà vos devoirs. Pendant un mois, vous allez rechercher dans vos sortilèges tous ceux qui peuvent être avoir été fabriqués par enchantement.

- Mais c'est impossible, objecta Ginny. Entre nos cours, nos entraînements, nos recherches sur Voldemort et j'en passe, comment voulez-vous que nous réussissions ?

- Doucement jeune sorcière. Vous bénéficiez de l'aide de vos elfes et d'une lilitunienne. Vous pouvez aussi bénéficiez d'une autre aide, celle du peuple des conteurs.

- Le peuple des conteurs ? demanda Ron.

- Comme les lilituniens, il s'agit d'un peuple qui s'est éloigné du monde magique depuis des siècles. J'enverrais Harry les chercher après une nuit de sommeil.

- A quoi ressemblent-ils ? Et où se trouvent-ils ?

- Harry les trouvera en Iran, à Nehbandan. Il les reconnaîtra facilement. Et je les préviendrais. Autre point. Jeune Ginny Weasley, Elfiraes s'est prise d'affection pour vous et a décidé de vous entraîner à sa manière. Pour vous mettre au niveau de votre sorcier. Il faudra cependant songer à mettre votre amie et votre frère aussi à niveau. Donc bientôt, Harry ira trouver un autre peuple pour vous aider. Votre nouvelle année sera pleinement utilisée. Cette nouvelle devrait faire plaisir au jeune Elu.

Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que le dragon se moquait d'eux.

- Je vais paraître stupide, pour ne pas changer, dit Ron avec amusement, mais vous pouvez m'expliquez comment nous allons loger tout ce petit monde tout en les cachant au sein de Poudlard. Je dis ça juste comme ça.

- Ceci n'est pas mon problème, jeune Ronald Weasley. Je vous offre les moyens d'apprendre de créatures oubliées, donc à vous de régler ces petits détails de logistique.

Le dragon se mit une nouvelle fois à rire. Ron ne cachait pas son mécontentement devant l'humour peu communicatif du dragon.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée, et Harry revint à la réalité. Le dragon continuait de rire. Harry se sentait un peu confus après ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Le dragon reporta son attention sur le jeune sorcier.

- Je constate que vous avez réussi avec succès. Je vous renvoie maintenant chez vous. Travaillez bien.

Le dragon rit à nouveau, et les quatre amis disparurent.

Au Terrier, la famille Weasley était assez inquiète. Malgré les paroles rassurantes des elfes, les parents Weasley ressentaient une angoisse grandissante au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Pourtant l'horloge de la famille indiquait que les enfants étaient hors de danger. Ce qui changeait de l'habitude. Arthur se montrait plein de courage envers son épouse. Les jumeaux réfléchissaient aux mille et un tourments qu'ils infligeraient aux dragons si quoi que ce soit arrivait à leur frère et à leur sœur. Et les autres frères partageaient le même avis. Et pour une fois aussi, Harry n'était pas tenu comme responsable. Quand une heure passa, Mme Weasley se leva, bien décidée à prévenir les membres de l'ordre ainsi que Dumbledore. Et les quatre amis apparurent. Harry était encore chancelant et avait le teint pâle. Molly se précipita vers les jeunes sorciers pour les serrer dans ses bras. Elle les examina sous toutes les coutures.

- Maman, ça suffit. Nous nous portons bien, finit par dire Ron. Par contre Harry n'a pas l'air bien.

Effectivement, il tremblait de partout et se laissa tomber au sol. Ses deux elfes se précipitèrent avec inquiétude.

- Montez-le dans ma chambre, leur indiqua Ginny. Il a de nouveau besoin de repos. Et donnez-lui une potion de sommeil car il doit retrouver toutes ses forces pour demain.

Les deux elfes s'exécutèrent. La famille entourait les trois amis.

- Où étiez-vous ? demanda Bill.

- Nous venons de rencontrer le gardien de l'Air, l'un des dragons millénaires, dit Hermione. Et nous avons appris beaucoup de choses. Mais il faut encore que je fasse le tri.

- Faites au plus simple, insista Fred.

- Pas de problème. Nous allons bientôt rencontrer deux autres peuples anciens, Harry a réussi son rituel de transfert et nous avons des devoirs pour un mois. C'est assez bien résumé ?

- Ouais tu te débrouilles bien, le félicita Ginny. Pour de plus amples informations, attendez que nous en discutions entre nous. Il faut bien avouer qu'il était impressionnant ce dragon.

- Vous en avez vraiment rencontré un ? demanda Fleur.

- Oh que oui ! Et ils sont susceptibles, informa Hermione. La nouvelle année commence fort pour nous. Franchement je ne sais pas si nous pourrons suivre. Il y a bien trop à faire.

Pour la première fois, Hermione montrait un signe tangible de doute. Ce signe n'échappa à personne. Si la sorcière la plus intelligente s'accablait, le pire fut envisagé par les sorciers présents.

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce qui se passe, c'est simple, nous avons un mois devant nous pour découvrir tous les sortilèges qui sont à l'origine des enchantements. Et nous allons être mis au niveau de Harry par un peuple magique inconnu. Merci Harry, railla Ron.

- Du calme grand frère, ce n'est pas la magie à boire, rétorqua Ginny. Ayez un peu confiance en vous. Je suis certaine que nous réussirons.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Ils n'étaient aussi confiants que la jeune sorcière. Les parents étaient sidérés par la nouvelle. Molly se ressaisit pourtant.

- Non mais ils pensent à quoi ces dragons ? s'écria Mme Weasley. Vous n'êtes que de jeunes enfants qui doivent se concentrer sur leurs études. Des sorciers, autrement plus qualifiés, pourraient se charger d'apprendre.

- Heu maman, je te conseille de baisser d'un ton, suggéra timidement sa fille. Comme Hermione vous l'a fait remarquer, ces dragons sont assez susceptibles.

- Mais je me fiche des états d'âme de ces dragons, s'emporta Molly, qu'ils viennent, et ils trouveront à qui parler.

Soudain la voix d'un dragon millénaire rugit dans l'esprit des sorciers. Les jeunes sorciers s'y attendaient. Ils s'étaient préparés. Par contre, pour les autres sorciers, le rugissement vrilla les tympans de chaque sorcier. Ils pâlirent ensemble. Mme Weasley s'accrocha à son mari et était terrifiée. Le rugissement dura une minute avant de disparaître. Tout le monde s'était retrouvé au sol, et ils se relevaient difficilement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? demanda péniblement Georges.

- Maman, je t'avais prévenu, lui reprocha Ginny. Bon, le message est clair. Il va falloir faire avec. Bon, moi je monte avant que l'un de vous ne fasse une nouvelle crise. Je n'ai pas envie de me payer un mal de crâne.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune sorcière monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à sa chambre. Elle entra pour trouver son sorcier allongé, respirant paisiblement. La potion avait agi très rapidement. Elle s'approcha et s'allongea à son tour. Elle entoura de ses bras le torse de son sorcier. Dans le salon, la consternation régnait encore. Décidément, les Weasley en voyaient de toutes les couleurs. La nouvelle année s'annonçait déjà particulièrement agitée à leur goût. Hermione et Ron s'excusèrent et montèrent dans la chambre du jeune sorcier pour se reposer aussi. Les parents étaient partagés entre différents sentiments. Ils discutèrent entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient avertir personne car ils se doutaient parfaitement de la réaction de Harry. Le jeune sorcier disparaîtrait. Et s'il disparaissait, il ne se montrerait plus avant longtemps. Et il risquerait d'entraîner leurs enfants et Hermione. Et ça, les parents Weasley ne l'envisageaient même pas. Ils morfondraient trop d'inquiétude. Donc le silence fut de mise.

Harry se réveilla trois heures plus tard. La potion de sommeil avait eu un court effet sur le jeune sorcier. Il portait encore ses vêtements et sentait un poids affaissé sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux pour constater que sa sorcière s'était endormie sur lui. Cette vision lui amena un sourire. Voir ses cheveux de feu encadrer le visage de Ginny le ravissait. Il se ravisa cependant rapidement pour en revenir à des sujets plus urgents. Il tenta de se dégager en repoussant la jeune sorcière rousse, mais à peine bougea-t-il qu'elle se réveilla dans l'instant. Elle bailla copieusement et se frotta les yeux. Et sans attendre elle embrassa Harry qui souriait en excuse. Un baiser passionné fut échangé. Baiser de quelques secondes que le jeune sorcier interrompit.

- Alors que s'est-il passé quand je suis revenu à moi ? l'interrogea Harry.

- Il vaut mieux que Hermione et mon frère soient aussi présents puisque cela les concerne, répondit Ginny en se levant.

Harry la regarda interloqué, se leva et la suivit. Il avait faim et descendit dans la cuisine. Ginny monta en direction de la chambre de son frère pour prévenir le couple que Harry était debout. Harry trouva la famille Weasley dans le salon, attendant patiemment. Il les salua. Mme Weasley se leva et lui donna une de ses fameuses accolades. Il interrogea du regard les autres membres de la famille pour savoir ce qui clochait. Les trois amis de Harry ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. Les elfes apparurent aussi. Harry demanda à ses elfes de lui préparer un sérieux repas car il avait faim. Puis tout le monde s'installa dans le salon. Harry commença à s'expliquer sur le rituel de transfert qu'il avait dû accomplir. Il remarqua qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots pour expliquer toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenties. Une chose était certaine, Harry avait désormais deux baguettes, dont une qui ne lui servirait plus. Mais il la garderait précieusement. Après avoir raconté ce qui s'était passé avec les deux baguettes, Harry interrogea ses amis. Hermione lui répéta mot pour mot ce que le dragon leur avait expliqué. Le jeune sorcier cacha ses interrogations et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Mettre ses amis à niveau, rencontrer deux nouveaux peuples, comprendre les enchantements. Le programme plaisait assez au jeune sorcier. A la fin du récit de son amie, un large sourire étirait les lèvres du jeune sorcier.

- C'est vraiment parfait. Nous allons accroître nos connaissances magiques et je vais devenir plus puissant. C'est vraiment parfait. Et avec le rituel que j'ai accompli, ma baguette a désormais plus de magie que je vais pouvoir renforcer. La fin de Voldemort est bientôt proche, dit avec un sourire satisfait le jeune sorcier.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu oublies les deux autres objets à rechercher et le serpent à éliminer si je ne m'abuse.

- Oh non, je ne les oublies pas. Et une semaine après la rentrée, j'irais trouver ce cher directeur pour lui remettre ce qu'il désirait tant. Oui tout se déroule vraiment bien.

En cet instant, Harry était redevenu l'être froid et calculateur que tout le monde connaissait. Le sorcier prêt à tout pour réussir à survivre. Hermione toussota pour attirer l'attention du jeune sorcier.

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu ?

- Harry, peux-tu m'expliquer comment nous allons réussir nos études avec ce que nous a demandé le dragon millénaire ?

- Aucun problème pour moi. Je travaillerais deux fois plus, je sécherais les cours s'il le faut, et je consacrerais mon temps à cette idée d'apprendre les enchantements. Et si tu n'as pas compris le sens caché de ces devoirs, ma chère Hermione, alors c'est que ton intellect baisse prodigieusement, dû au fait que tu fréquentes trop Ron.

Ron voulut se jeter sur Harry pour le frapper. Il fut retenu par ses frères et par sa sorcière. Ginny regardait son sorcier avec un regard mauvais. Harry souriait narquoisement.

- Au lieu de pleurnicher sur ce qui vous paraît trop dur à accomplir, vous devriez réfléchir aux bénéfices de cette idée. Nous pourrions créer nous-mêmes nos propres sortilèges afin de surprendre les mangemorts. Si je me rappelle de ton livre de potions, Ron, il y a bien un sort que Rogue a inventé, le Sectumsempra. Et si je ne m'abuse Mr Weasley, ce sort est la signature de ce cher Rogue, dit Harry en se tournant vers les parents Weasley.

Les deux parents approuvèrent de la tête. Harry eut un sourire plus resplendissant.

- Parfait, nous savons ce qu'il nous reste à faire pour le mois à venir. Et une chose Ron, me frapper n'est pas une idée judicieuse, je te rappelle. Et ta magie n'est pas encore au point. Donc tempères ton … enthousiasme, continua Harry avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Harry, suffit ! ordonna Bill. Peut-être que Ron ne peut pas te mettre une raclée, mais à nous quatre, nous pourrions te surprendre.

- Mais à vous quatre, vous ne seriez pas à la hauteur. Je ne suis plus l'inoffensif petit Harry. Votre magie est trop stagnante, vous ne l'avez pas diversifié, à attendre qu'on vous donne des ordres. Par contre Bill, tu devrais t'entraîner avec Fleur. Son relent de sang vélane pourrait faire une arme redoutable sur la gente masculine mangemort. Je m'étonne que tu n'y es jamais songé. Je sais que tu es immunisé contre depuis le début car elle t'aime et que tu l'aimes, mais sur les sorciers masculins, ça pourrait être un sérieux atout. Et vous devriez tous vous entraîner de votre côté.

Sur ces paroles cinglantes, Harry se leva de table et monta dans la chambre de sa sorcière. Il appela ses deux elfes qui trottinèrent derrière le sorcier. Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la chambre, le jeune sorcier se pencha vers ses deux amis.

- Dobby, Kreattur, je veux vous demander une chose. En tant qu'elfes de maison, vous m'avez dit que vous saviez cacher les secrets des sorciers quand il le fallait.

- Oui Harry Potter, affirma Kreattur.

- Très bien. L'un d'entre vous peut-il cacher ma première baguette ? Je pourrais le faire chez moi, mais j'ai peur de céder à la tentation de la reprendre. Ce que j'ai vécu lors de ce transfert m'a … perturbé. Et j'ai l'esprit plein de lumières différentes. Même me retrouver dans cet environnement magique me fait mal à l'esprit.

- Oh Harry Potter ! s'exclamèrent les deux elfes en écarquillant les yeux.

Ils fixèrent intensément le jeune sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écrient.

- Harry Potter ! Mais vous êtes aveugles ! s'écria avec effroi Dobby. Comment cela est-il possible alors que vos yeux gardent la même couleur.

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis réveillé, je croyais voir alors qu'en réalité, je voyais la magie qui se dessinait autour de moi. Je n'ai rien dit à Ginny quand je me suis réveillé, et je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent. Pour le moment je m'en sors très bien.

- C'est pour ça que Harry Potter a été méchant envers ses amis, déduisit Kreattur.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, rit gentiment Harry. Mais c'est vrai que leurs jérémiades me tapent sur le système. Mais bon je dois faire avec jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt. Vous comprenez ?

- Harry Potter est si noble, dit avec dévotion Dobby.

- Le terme est excessif mon ami. Bon, faîtes ce que je vous ai demandé. Et trouvez-moi ce peuple que je dois rencontrer demain. Encore une longue journée nous attend demain.

Harry donna sa première baguette aux deux elfes, et ils disparurent. Harry s'allongea sur le lit de sa sorcière et resta les yeux grands ouverts. Il se concentra pour tenter de retrouver une vision normale. De ce fait, ses iris vertes devinrent claires transparentes. Harry était aveugle pour de bon. Il devait se concentrer fortement pour tenter de retrouver une vision normale, il n'y parvenait pas. Il décida de prendre le problème autrement. Pour sauvegarder les apparences, il se concentra sur le flux et le reflux de son sang pour redonner une couleur normale. Car dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier, il voyait aussi sa propre magie circuler en lui. Il pouvait donc voir chaque infime changement de son corps. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle après une petite minute. Ce petit tour l'épuisa. Le jeune sorcier devrait prendre son mal en patience pour retrouver une vision claire. Une vision qu'il ajusterait avec sa vision magique. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que le gardien de l'Air savait ce qui se passerait. Même si cet inconvénient était dérangeant, Harry savait que d'ici peu il pourrait transplaner sur d'autres infrastructures magiques que celle des sorciers. Il aurait alors toute liberté pour faire ce que bon lui chanterait. Il finit par s'endormir sur cette agréable pensée.

Dans la cuisine, Ron ne décolérait pas. Il en voulait furieusement à son ami d'avoir ainsi insulté sa sorcière. Mais Hermione était loin de ces préoccupations. De même que Ginny. Hermione connaissait bien son ami. Et quelque chose s'était produit qui n'était pas visible à l'œil nu. Elle regarda Ginny qui fixait un point dans le vide.

- Ginny, dis-moi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenue ?

- Je le voulais, crois-moi. Mais j'ai été retenue par une force invisible. Une force qui émanait de Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait durant ce transfert, mais ça a l'air assez sérieux.

- Ne me dites pas que vous allez lui pardonner comme ça ? cria Ron.

- Oh non ! le rassura Ginny. Mais l'avertissement qu'il vous a donné était sincère. Nous ne sommes pas de taille pour l'affronter. Même mon emprise sur lui est pour le moment interrompue. Comme si Harry n'était plus vraiment parmi nous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma fille ? demanda Molly. Harry était bien là et il nous parlait.

- Tu ne comprends pas maman. Harry n'était pas réellement avec nous sur un plan magique. Je ne peux pas m'expliquer, mais c'était étrange. De même que depuis tout à l'heure j'essaie de contacter Dobby et Kreattur, et que je n'y arrive pas. Je suis perdue.

La révélation de Ginny cloua tout le monde sur place. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que la jeune sorcière ne puisse plus communiquer dans l'environnement magique de Harry ? La jeune sorcière était réellement désespérée. Bladeck apparut à ce moment-là et se percha sur l'épaule droite de la sorcière. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et se mit à chanter pour l'assemblée de sorciers. Un sentiment d'apaisement gagna tout le monde. Ils devaient avoir en confiance dans le jeune sorcier, voilà ce que leur disait le chant.


	32. 32  Protéger la vie

Bonjour à toutes et tous.

Les vacances sont enfin là, du moins pour certaines et certains. D'autres doivent continuer à travailler, et je pense à eux. Je suis dans le même cas.

Nouveau chapitre où comment Harry retrouve enfin sa chère liberté d'action, surtout envers Ginny. mais cette liberté a un prix comme l'apprendra notre jeune sorcier en allant retrouver un nouveau peuple pour le moins étrange. Et son nouvel état ne sera pas sans dommage. Heureusement ses deux elfes veillent sur lui.

Réponses :

**Sheltan** : tu vas trop loin dans les possibilités. ce serait trop surréaliste. je n'écris pas cette fic en ayant en tête de faire un super Harry. je suis raisonnable.

**Klaude** : ton idée est intéressante, mais irréalisable. tu t'imagines Ginny face à l'un des dragons, il en fait de la bouchée.

**Deadz** : petit rebondissement sympa.

**Servin** : même pas conseil qu'à Sheltan, tu vas trop loin. cependant cet état lui permettra de transplaner dans dans différentes infrastructures magiques. et tu as bien deviné sur les autres points.

**Dalmir** : merci

**Ronalds92** : mais de rien, c'est un plaisir.

**Xylion** : tu viens de me donner une idée avec un Harry au milieu de Londres aveugle. ça pourrait être drôle. sympa ta nouvelle image

**Busard** : et oui, ça manquait. et ut pourras t'en délecter dans ce chapitre

**Cerbere** : je te comprends et je m'en excuse. parfois l'écrit va plus vite que ma pensée. mais tant que ça reste lisible. merci bien

**Mikl-bhz** : ils ont un sens de l'humour particulier mes dragons. oh oui les mangemorts vont souffrir !

**Luffynette** : je pense que celui-ci sera à ton goût

Voilà. je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances. Pazs d'inquiétude, je continuerais à poster les chapitres de mon histoire.

Bises

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

32 – Protéger la vie

Harry se réveilla une heure avant le repas du soir chez les Weasley. Il se trouvait seul dans le lit. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa vue n'était toujours pas revenue. Il devait faire preuve de patience. Il n'avait besoin de consulter personne pour deviner ce qui devait se produire. Il ne recouvrerait la vue que s'il parvenait à trouver l'équilibre nécessaire entre sa magie et toutes les magies existantes. Et pour parvenir à cet équilibre, il n'avait d'autre choix que de méditer pour être en harmonie avec lui-même. Dès qu'il parviendrait à ce stade, alors il pourrait voir la magie sans aucun problème sans que celle-ci n'interfère avec ses capacités corporelles. Une longue attente se préparait pour le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait. Il leva sa main vers ses yeux aveugles. Il voyait sa main dans on esprit qui étincelait d'une couleur verdâtre avec des reflets bleus clairs. Il percevait désormais son corps dans cet état. L'environnement magique du Terrier brillait d'une couleur rouge pâle très claire. Tous les objets inanimés brillaient d'une couleur à peine claire violette. Ce qui le perturbait par contre, c'était le sol. Le sol, la terre, changeait invariablement de couleur. Et cet état donnait le vertige au jeune sorcier. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur un sol instable où il devait faire attention à chaque pas qu'il posait. Car le sol changeait de couleur sous ses pieds. L'inconvénient de son nouvel état était qu'il devait rester concentré pour garder la couleur de ses yeux afin de cacher son handicap. Il savait que les sorciers ne le remarqueraient pas à l'inverse des créatures magiques. Autre inconvénient majeur, son esprit enregistrait tout nouvel environnement magique qui se présentait à lui. Donc une nouvelle couleur s'ajoutait aux milliers qui naviguaient dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Il lâcha un soupir de désespoir. Il était seul. Et il devait subir cette nouvelle épreuve seul.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il perçut des bruits et des voix provenant du salon et de la cuisine. Il décela avec précision Molly Weasley dans la cuisine qui préparait le repas du soir. Il décela la présence de Ginny, de Fred et de Georges. Dans le salon, les autres sorciers étaient réunis ainsi que Hermione. Même s'il les avait vus plus tôt dans la journée, les percevoir avec juste sa vision magique lui donnait mal au crâne. Pourtant il devait faire avec. Il s'accrocha à la rambarde pour descendre. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Il respira à fond pour retrouver le contrôle de lui-même. Au bout e quelques secondes, il recouvrit son calme. Il afficha un sourire confiant sur son visage et descendit, sûr de lui. Il se dirigea en direction de la cuisine.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, lança-t-il. Alors, on complote dans mon dos ?

L'arrivée silencieuse du jeune sorcier fit sursauter tout le monde. Harry souriait avec suffisance.

- Vous avez fini de pleurnicher, ou faudra-t-il encore supporter vos interminables pleurnicheries ?

Le ton du jeune sorcier avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle. Froideur qui cloua tout le monde. Harry percevait avec netteté les expressions des visages qui le fixaient. Du moins les couleurs magiques qui remplaçaient les visages des sorciers. Ginny s'approcha de lui et lui toucha le cœur en activant son pouvoir. Son front vit luire les trois points lumineux. Ceux de Harry s'activèrent. Etrangement, ceux-ci ne s'éclairaient pas avec la même intensité que d'habitude. Ginny le ressentit. Et surtout elle ne parvenait pas ouvrir la voûte des sentiments de son sorcier. Elle se recula perplexe. Quelque chose clochait en Harry.

- Harry, que t'est-il arrivé par Merlin ? Je te perçois à peine.

- Bon alors c'est une bonne chose. Et il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout, mentit sans vergogne le jeune sorcier.

- Ne me mens pas, s'écria avec rage la jeune sorcière. Tu ne veux rien me dire, alors je le découvrirais par moi-même. Et quand je serais la vérité, gare à tes fesses.

- Nous verrons, rit avec amusement Harry. Sinon, vous avez fini par calmer vous petites angoisses pour comprendre, ou pas ?

Le ton du jeune sorcier faisait grincer des dents les sorciers présents. Harry n'en tint pas compte et s'installa à table comme si de rien n'était. Cependant Ginny ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Où sont Dobby et Kreattur ?

- Pardon ? Tu ne peux pas les joindre. Comme c'est dommage. Plus moyen de me suivre. Oh zut alors ! se moqua ouvertement Harry.

Ginny serrait les poings de rage. La colère la démangeait furieusement. Une colère bien légitime à ses yeux. Harry avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Son handicap avait plus d'un avantage. Il comprenait surtout pourquoi sa sorcière avait moins d'emprise sur lui. Avec son ouverture de l'esprit sur les environnements magiques qu'il n'avait pas assimilé, Ginny se trouvait exclue. Il se doutait pourtant que cet état ne serait pas permanent. Il connaissait trop le caractère entier de la jeune sorcière pour savoir que celle-ci se battrait pour comprendre. Et comme Hermione lui avait appris, Elfiraes avait décidé de prendre en charge la jeune sorcière. Bladeck se posa sur l'épaule de son sorcier. Harry lui caressa le plumage qui se mit à scintiller. Tout le monde sursauta devant ce fait. Harry regarda son phénix qui brillait d'une incroyable lumière bleue-nuit. Elle occultait complètement l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Bladeck prit son envol au bout d'une minute et tournoya au-dessus de Harry avant de fondre sur le jeune sorcier pour se consumer en plein vol. Un tas de cendres se dispersa sur Harry qui en recueillit la plus grande partie aux creux ses mains en coupe. Il avait agi instinctivement. Au bout de quelques secondes, un petit oisillon malingre et ragoûtant apparut. Il se mit à piailler. Harry le prit et le posa sur sa tête où des cendres stagnaient encore. Toute cette magie interpela les sorciers présents. Harry souriait de toutes ses dents. Il était heureux.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ces têtes ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un phénix se dissoudre pour renaître ?

- Harry, quel est ton réel niveau de magie actuel ? demanda avec peur Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas. Attends que je réfléchisse … hum … je dirais que je ne suis plus très loin de rattraper Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Et je pourrais me confronter à eux en combat singulier. Un phénix est vraiment très utile. Tu as vite compris. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Vous allez travailler dur pour, ne serait-ce qu'être à niveau afin de préparer la guerre.

Harry éclata d'un rire peu chaleureux qui fit frissonner tout le monde.

- Maintenant que tout est dit, et si nous dînions. C'est le premier soir de la Nouvelle Année. Autant en profiter. Dès demain, les choses sérieuses commencent.

Sur ces paroles, Harry appela ses deux elfes qui apparurent sur le champ. Ils se précipitèrent sur leur maître avec inquiétude. Le jeune sorcier les rassura d'un geste de la main. Harry leur demande si leurs missions avaient été fructueuses, les elfes approuvèrent. Le jeune homme les félicita. Sans donner plus d'explication, il pria ses elfes d'aider Molly en cuisine. Les autres sorciers s'interrogèrent sans oser interroger le jeune sorcier. Les amis de Harry se retinrent à grand peine. Au bout d'une heure, le repas fut dressé. Comme à son habitude, Molly s'était surpassé pour fêter la nouvelle année avec un digne repas. Après deux passées à table où les conversations furent joyeuses, Harry salua tout le monde et monta se coucher. Il conseilla à ses amis de se reposer pour le lendemain. Ginny le suivit. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Harry attrapa assez brusquement la jeune sorcière et l'embrassa avec ferveur.

- Ginny, ne me poses plus de questions à l'avenir, lui chuchota Harry en remontant le visage de la jeune sorcière avec ses lèvres. Et si tu promets de te montrer sage, peut-être t'accorderais-je une faveur !

Sur ces paroles pleines de promesses, il se déshabilla totalement, se couvrit d'une serviette. Il déposa le petit oisillon sur la table de chevet de Ginny et sortit pour prendre une douche. Ginny n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, totalement suffoqué par le corps parfait de son sorcier. Harry fit couler l'eau et s'installa dans la baignoire. Il ferma les yeux pour se détendre et calmer son mal de crâne. Ginny le rejoignit. Elle se déshabilla et le rejoignit. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir pour deviner qui était présent.

- Monsieur me fait une place ?

Harry replia légèrement ses jambes et ouvrit les yeux. Harry détailla le corps de sa sorcière, et son attention fut attirée par l'intimité de celle-ci. Harry détourna les yeux en rougissant. Il referma les yeux pour se concentrer. Ginny s'installa. Un silence entre les deux jeunes gens s'installa. Aucun des deux ne voulait prononcer un mot pour briser le silence. Au bout de quinze minutes, Harry sortit du bain pour se sécher. Ginny suivit de près, et le couple repartit en silence dans la chambre de la jeune sorcière. Le Terrier était calme en cette nuit. Tout le monde avait décidé de se coucher tôt. Les jumeaux, Bill et Fleur étaient rentrés chez eux. Harry se dévêtit et se coucha. Le fait d'être aveugle le gênait beaucoup moins au vue de sa timidité naturelle. Ginny se cala contre son sorcier pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ginny se réveillèrent ensemble. Harry appela ses elfes. Ils transplanèrent avec les jeunes sorciers. Chacun suivit son entraînement avant de rentrer pour le repas matinal. Cet entraînement fit le plus grand bien même s'il ressentit un nouveau mal au crâne en pénétrant dans son domaine. Ils rentrèrent au bout de trois heures, prirent une douche, se changèrent et rejoignirent les autres. Tout le monde se montrait de bonne humeur. Mr Weasley était déjà reparti pour son travail. Au milieu du repas, une voix rugit dans l'esprit de Harry.

- Harry Potter, êtes-vous prêt ?

- Bien sûr. Je suppose que je pars maintenant.

- Prenez votre temps. Nous voulions savoir si vous vous habituiez à votre nouvel état ?

- Très drôle, répondit avec aigreur le jeune sorcier. Vous auriez pu me prévenir.

- Et où aurait été le plaisir ? demanda moqueusement la voix.

- Evidemment. Autre chose pour votre amusement ?

- Une simple mise en garde. Ce peuple a un profond respect de la vie, sous toutes ces formes. Le bien comme le mal n'a aucune importance à ses yeux, seule la vie compte.

- Donc si je m'amène en leur disant que je suis ici pour tuer un mage noir, ils me claqueront la porte au nez, devina Harry.

- On pourrait dire ça.

- Alors je trouverais un moyen de les convaincre.

- Nous n'en doutons pas une seconde.

Et la voix se retira de l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

Comme à chaque fois que Harry communiquait avec les dragons millénaires, son corps se tendait. Les sorciers avaient deviné.

- Alors, quelles nouvelles ? l'interrogea Ron.

- Rien. De petits détails sans importance.

Harry avala son repas et appela ses elfes. Il attrapa la main de Kreattur, et ils disparurent.

- Je déteste quand il agit comme ça, éclata Ginny.

- Et moi donc. Mais nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'ils reviennent, soupira Hermione.

Comme les autres sorciers, elle espérait que tout se passe bien.

Harry et ses elfes apparurent au sein d'une forêt de frênes, de chênes, d'érables, de noyer et autres arbres dont les sommets s'élevaient haut dans le ciel bleu. Leurs longues branches semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Et l'abandon feuillage cachait le ciel. La nature était verdoyante. La fraîcheur au sein de la forêt était agréable et offrait de magnifiques coins d'ombre. Les troncs étaient épais, ce qui soulignait leur ancienneté. Diverses variétés d'oiseaux piaillaient dans les branches. Des pas furtifs parcouraient les bois. La légère humidité englobait l'ensemble de la forêt. Cependant Harry ne profitait pas ainsi de la vue. Il ne voyait pas l'herbe qui pliait sous le vent léger. Il ne voyait pas la mousse qui poussait sur les arbres. Il ne voyait que de nombreuses couleurs variées qui lui indiquaient la présence de la magie en ce lieu. Tout était teint autour de lui de couleurs chatoyantes et chaudes. Il sentait les odeurs. Il en reconnut certaines, et d'autres lui étaient inconnues. Tout cet environnement magique le déconcerta. Il fut pris d'un malaise et dut mettre genou à terre pour respirer. Même le sol avait des nuances différentes de celui de son pays. Les deux elfes se précipitèrent.

- Harry Potter, vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Kreattur.

- Trop … de … magie autour … de moi, déglutit difficilement le jeune sorcier.

- Que voit Harry Potter ? l'interrogea Dobby.

Harry tenta d'expliquer à ses elfes ce qu'il voyait.

- Harry Potter doit se concentrer sur sa propre magie et trouver un point magique sur lequel il se concentrera pour ne pas être agressé par la magie environnante, expliqua Dobby.

- Facile à dire, il n'y a que ça autour de moi, lâcha, mécontent, le jeune sorcier.

- Harry Potter, comme vous avez appris la legilimancie et l'occlumancie, vous devez trouver un lien qui vous rassure. Un lien suffisamment puissant qui vous réconforte.

- J'ai compris.

Se concentrant, Harry fit appel à son cerf argenté pour le guider dans tout cet environnement magique. Les deux voûtes de Harry étaient pleinement ouvertes. Le jeune sorcier dut inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois pour ne pas tomber d'évanouissement devant tant de magie, sans parler d'utiliser la sienne propre. Au bout d'un long moment, il se releva, encore chancelant. Les deux elfes l'encourageaient.

- Je vous remercie. Je commence à me sentir mieux.

- Harry Potter aurait dû demander à la jeune Ginny Weasley de l'accompagner, suggéra Dobby.

- Non, édicta fermement Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache pour le moment.

Les deux elfes se turent.

Ils se mirent en marche. Harry marchait avec prudence à cause de sa vision. Se sentir agressé de la sorte ne lui plaisait pas. Dans son esprit, son cerf tentait de lui indiquer un chemin au milieu de toutes les couleurs qui se superposaient les unes sur les autres. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres de marche silencieuse et lente, le cerf argenté se mit à suivre une couleur marron claire qui revenait souvent. Dans la réalité, Harry et ses elfes filaient à travers bois, zigzagant entre les troncs des arbres imposants. Un troupeau de cerfs les regarda passer sans même s'inquiéter. Ils broutaient tranquillement l'herbe ou frottaient leurs imposants bois contre les arbres. Un chacal courut devant eux ainsi qu'un lion. Les deux elfes sursautèrent en voyant le félin. Cependant Harry n'en tenait pas compte, suivant toujours son étrange chemin. Ils finirent par arriver devant une barrière magique érigée. Dans l'esprit de Harry, la barrière magique s'étendait sur des kilomètres et avait l'aspect d'un fin rideau dorée. Il toucha la barrière. Des ondulations apparurent. Là où était posée sa main, une couleur bleue apparut. Harry posa ses deux mains pour tenter de pénétrer dans la barrière. A ce moment-là, une voix surgit de nulle part.

- Que cherchez-vous en cet endroit ?

La voix, fine et rocailleuse, fit sursauter les trois intrus. Automatiquement ils cherchèrent la provenance de la voix. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux sans repérer la provenance. La mystérieuse voix reprit.

- Quel savoir recherchez-vous en cet endroit ?

- Pourrions-nous savoir où vous vous trouvez ?

- Là où ta tête n'a pas sa place, sauf dans la mort.

La réponse ne plut pas au jeune sorcier. Il devina que la réponse était en fait une charade. Il comprit et regarda ses pieds. Aussitôt sa vision magique fut attirée par une pierre qui ressemblait à tant d'autres. Et pourtant celle-ci avait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle était nimbée d'une couleur identique à celle de la barrière. Harry se pencha pour la prendre. La voix surgit alors de la pierre. Surpris, Harry faillit la lâcher.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et ce sont les dragons millénaires qui m'envoient. Ils ont dû d'ailleurs vous prévenir. Je recherche le peuple des conteurs.

La pierre se mit à ricaner.

- Effectivement, il me semble que nous ayons été prévenus par ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Etes-vous sûr de vous, jeune sorcier ? Vous n'êtes pas dans de bonnes dispositions.

- Ma santé n'affecte en rien mes décisions, répondit Harry.

- A part que vous la cachez aux personnes les plus chères de votre cœur.

Aussitôt Harry renforça ses défenses mentales. Il était pourtant certain que celles-ci étaient en garde. Il n'avait pourtant senti aucune intrusion en lui. Il fronça les sourcils, fixant la pierre. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, et pourtant Harry eut la nette impression qu'elle le fixait.

- Non jeune sorcier, je ne lis pas dans les esprits comme vous semblez le craindre. Connaissez-vous ce dicton moldu qui dit que les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles ?

- Je connais. Mais je ne l'ai jamais comprise, avoua Harry.

- Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire de votre monde, lui reprocha la pierre. Ah franchement les jeunes de cette époque sont vraiment insouciants.

- Disons que ma vie n'a pas été facile, et que j'avais d'autres préoccupations que d'écouter en cours.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Dans ce cas, vous attendrez pour comprendre. Donc vous désirez rencontrer le peuple des conteurs. Très bien, vous devez répondre à cette question.

Harry soupira franchement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de contrainte. Hermione était plus douée que lui à ce genre d'exercice.

- Je vous écoute.

- Quel est le pont reliant l'univers à l'homme et lui permettant d'évoluer ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Il regarda ses elfes qui suivaient avec intérêt la conversation.

- Vous pourriez me fournir un indice ?

- Le moment le plus reposant de chaque instant de votre vie.

- Heu … vous pourriez être plus explicite ?

- L'heure tourne, jeune sorcier. Echouez, et vous pouvez repartir.

Le jeune sorcier se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Pour lui, l'univers était quelque chose d'abstrait. Pourtant, depuis le début de la conversation, la pierre faisait référence au monde moldu. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il dut puiser dans ses souvenirs d'enfance pour se rappeler de ses cours. Il se rappelait vaguement de certaines notions de ses cours à propos de l'évolution humaine, mais là encore, c'était abstrait. Et quel rapport entre un pont et un moment reposant ? S'il regardait sa vie, il n'avait jamais connu de moment reposant. Harry sentit qu'il faisait fausse route. Il devait penser de façon générale. Un moment où l'homme est au repos à chaque instant de sa vie. Un moment lui permettant d'évoluer et de le relier à l'univers. Ou plutôt d'imaginer l'univers. Soudain il trouva la réponse.

- Le sommeil. Le sommeil permet à l'homme de rêver pour imaginer l'univers. Le sommeil est le moyen pour l'homme de grandir. Le sommeil est l'instant le plus reposant de notre vie.

- Parfait. Vous pouvez franchir la barrière. Et ne vous attendez pas à voir ce que vous pensez.

La pierre s'illumina dans la main droite du jeune sorcier. Une brèche apparut dans la barrière dorée. Harry reposa la pierre et traversa la barrière. A peine la barrière franchie, une lumière intense vrilla l'esprit de Harry et lui brouilla vue. Il se mit à hurler tant la douleur dans sa tête était insoutenable. Harry s'effondra au sol en se tordant de douleur et se tenant la tête. Les deux elfes paniquèrent. Harry haletait au sol. Ses yeux étaient devenus translucides. En cet instant, il ne voyait réellement plus rien tant il était submergé par l'intensité de la lumière. Même ses protections mentales pliaient sous la lumière. Du moins deux d'entre elles. Son image du phénix se tenait en retrait. Mais Harry ne le voyait pas. Les deux elfes conjuraient le jeune sorcier de respirer et de se détendre. Mais Harry ne les entendait. Et les deux elfes ne parvenaient pas s'introduire dans l'esprit de celui-ci.

Soudain, un bruit de galop se fit sentir. Les deux elfes se positionnèrent devant le jeune sorcier, prêt à le défendre. Surgi d'entre les bois un centaure. Mais pas un centaure comme les elfes les connaissaient. Il s'agissait d'un centaure sculpté dans le bois. Les elfes n'avaient jamais vu ça. Le centaure arriva au petit galop. Les elfes remarquèrent qu'il n'avait rien de vivant. Ils ne percevaient aucun pouls, les yeux du centaure étaient aussi de bois. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour les elfes que la créature était en réalité un objet animé par magie. Mais ils ne s'expliquaient qu'il puisse vivre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais soulager votre ami. Votre ami s'éveille petit à petit à la magie. Et ici elle est trop omniprésente pour un aussi jeune esprit.

Le centaure se pencha sur le corps de Harry et posa sa main de bois sur le front de celui-ci. D'un coup, la lumière baissa d'intensité dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Il retrouvait petit à petit une respiration normale et sa douleur se dissipait au fur et à mesure. Harry put se relever difficilement au bout de cinq minutes. Il avait encore des difficultés à respirer normalement. Il regarda autour de lui. Et là il vit le centaure qui avait une couleur rose. Il recula d'un pas. Il voyait la magie qui parcourait la créature. Mais il ne voyait pas le circuit sanguin qui devait logiquement se trouver. Il remarqua alors que la même magie animait aussi celle de la pierre à l'entrée de la barrière. Harry était perplexe. Il se demandait si sa vision magique ne lui jouait pas des tours.

- Qu'est-ce … que … vous êtes ? déglutit difficilement Harry.

- Je suis un centaure. Du moins une représentation de cette espèce. Vous trouverez beaucoup de représentations de différentes créatures par ici.

- Qu'entendez-vous … par représentations ? Je croyais que nous … devions … rencontrer le … peuple des conteurs ?

- Joli langage pour désigner des créatures qui n'ont pas d'existence et qui vivent grâce à la magie. Je suis l'un de ces conteurs que vous recherchez. Et nous préférons nous appeler Gardiens de la Connaissance. Jeune sorcier, vous ne trouverez en ce lieu aucun être vivant à part vous. Vous vous trouvez au cœur d'une bibliothèque vivante où nous répertorions tous les actes de chaque vie humaine depuis plus de huit mille ans. Le dernier être vivant à avoir foulé notre sol s'appelait Merlin. Le dernier sorcier connu à avoir su unir le monde moldu et le monde magique avant la Grande Déchirure.

Harry était abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Il se trouvait au sein d'une sorte de sanctuaire qui était gardé par des créatures animées par la magie. Et ce, depuis plus de huit mille ans. L'information subjugua le jeune sorcier. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en ayant une pensée pour son amie Hermione. Elle aurait adoré se trouver dans un pareil lieu. Mais Harry n'oubliait pas le but de sa visite.

- J'ai été envoyé ici dans un but précis.

- Oui nous savons. Les seigneurs dragons nous ont prévenus. Ils nous ont dit de vous apporter notre aide. Mais nous nous méfions. La dernière fois que l'un d'eux a envoyé un sorcier, celui-ci a vu le savoir que nous lui avions enseigné perverti. Et ce savoir a servi à prendre la vie.

- Les dragons m'ont averti de votre respect pour toute forme de vie.

- Nous sommes au courant. De même que nous sommes au courant de la prophétie qui vous désigne pour vaincre le plus puissant mage noir de votre temps.

- Si vous connaissez la prophétie, vous ne pouvez ignorer qu'une lutte à mort est engagée entre Voldemort et moi. Et que cette lutte ne prendra fin que par la mort de l'un de nous deux. Mais je m'étonne que vous soyez au courant.

- Avez-vous réfléchi à la petite devinette de Pierre ?

- Quoi ? La pierre à l'entrée ?

- La pierre s'appelle Pierre.

- Je sais que c'est une pierre. Pourquoi répéter deux fois le nom ?

- Décidément, les temps ne changent pas. Pierre est un nom commun et un prénom. Et Pierre est la pierre à laquelle vous avez parlé.

Harry avait l'impression d'être tourné en bourrique avec tous ces pierres. Un mince sourire d'amusement étira les lèvres du centaure animé.

- Je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir à sa devinette à cause de mon problème. Et je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- La question posée était : connaissez-vous l'expression les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles ?

- Oui je me rappelle. Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Ce qu'elle dit. Les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles. Dans le monde magique, vous ne devriez être nullement étonné. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous notons tous les actes de chaque créature qui peuple cette terre. Et pour accomplir cette tâche, nous octroyons un part de notre magie à chaque représentation se trouvant dans le monde.

- Alors vous nous espionnez ! s'insurgea le jeune sorcier.

- Non, nous notons seulement. Ensuite nous analysons et nous répertorions. Chaque vie sur cette terre a une histoire qui se doit d'être notée. Notre concepteur pensait qu'il était essentiel qu'un tel répertoire existât afin d'aider les humains à se rappeler de leurs erreurs s'ils prenaient une mauvaise voie.

- Oui, et bien que je crois que votre concepteur serait déçu par votre manque de coopération. Car il y a une guerre dans mon pays. Et si je ne remporte pas guerre, le monde magique et le monde moldu seront en graves dangers. Alors comment réagirez-vous ? Laisserez-vous des milliers de gens mourir sans réagir ? Si votre devoir est de protéger la vie, je vous conseille de revoir un peu mieux vos objectifs.

- Vous parlez sans connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette guerre. Vous ignorez le plan de votre mentor. Un plan ingénieux ou fou selon le point de vue. Mais aussi un pari risqué.

- Ne me parlez pas de mon directeur. Je décide seul de comment je veux mener cette guerre, dit férocement Harry.

- Vous vous trompez. Votre vie n'est pas la seule en jeu comme vous venez de me le rappeler, dit calmement le centaure. Cette guerre est certes plus grave que celles des générations précédentes, mais elle n'est pas unique. Les sorciers ont connu d'autres guerres auparavant, et pourtant personne n'est venu réclamer notre aide.

- Je ne réclame pas votre aide. On m'a envoyé ici, rectification. Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, dites-le moi franchement, et restons-en ici.

- Vous êtes difficilement impressionnable, on dirait. Vous êtes téméraire et décidé. Vous ne reculerez devant rien pour réussir.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Ou si j'ai le choix. J'attends sagement que d'autres prennent les décisions à ma place en comptant les morts, ou je fais ce qu'il faut pour agir au mieux de l'intérêt de tout le monde. Et le moment venu, si je dois mourir, au moins aurais-je la satisfaction d'avoir entrepris tout ce qu'il fallait selon mes choix. Si je gagne, je veux que ce soit parce j'ai réussi.

- Voilà un discours bien sombre dans la bouche d'un sorcier si jeune, remarqua le centaure.

- Je ne fais que suivre la voie que j'ai choisie. D'autres ont choisi cette voie avant moi.

- Et ils ont obtenu le pouvoir qu'ils désiraient. Mais à quel prix ? Harry Potter, faîtes attention de ne pas vous perdre. Bien que votre cas soit singulier puisque vous avez pris des précautions de nature assez particulières. La prophétie avait raison. Et votre directeur aussi. Vous vous battez au nom de l'Amour sans le reconnaître. C'est … étrange.

- Oh arrêtez avec cette histoire. Si je dois vaincre, ce ne sera pas avec l'Amour, ce sera par ma seule puissance.

- Et donc vous nous demandez de vous octroyer plus de puissance ?

- Plus de puissance, se moqua Harry. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je n'ai que faire de la puissance. D'ailleurs, quand cette histoire sera terminée, si j'en sors vivant, j'enterrais cette puissance. Que m'importe d'avoir autant de pouvoir ou de connaissance magique ? Je ne veux pas diriger le monde. Je veux vaincre Voldemort.

- Pourtant vous savez que votre société n'est pas parfaite. Vous en êtes conscients et vous agissez contre en faisant fructifier différentes affaires que vous avez entreprises dans le monde moldu. Affaires qui échappent complètement au contrôle du monde magique.

- On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher. C'est vrai. Je prépare un certain plan qui pourra aider des créatures méprisées par notre société. Mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de renseignements. Et … Attendez, vous pourriez m'aider sur ce point. Puisqu'il s'agit de sauver des vies.

- Vous êtes malin Harry Potter. Effectivement notre aide pourrait être précieuse. Mais il vous faudrait mener de longues recherches. Et il n'est pas dit que vous vous en sortiez vivant.

- Je pense avoir une idée. Vous m'aidez dans mes projets pour sauver des vies et je ne vous demande en rien votre aide pour la guerre qui secoue notre communauté magique.

- Harry Potter, vous êtes naïf, ou vous me prenez pour un naïf. Tout ce que vous entreprendrez se rejoindra forcément à un moment ou un autre.

- Mais par Merlin, je ne vous demande pas de vous battre pour moi ou d'intervenir, je vous demande de m'enseigner ou de me montrer ce que je dois savoir. Après le reste est mon affaire, s'écria d'agacement Harry.

- Harry Potter, suivez-moi, lui dit le centaure.

L'objet animé se mit en marche. Harry suivait avec ses deux elfes. Il s'interrogeait sur les motivations des dragons pour l'avoir envoyé rencontrer des créatures qui ne subsistaient que par une magie ancienne. Même si la douleur était passée dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier, sa vue n'était toujours pas revenue. Harry se demandait comment un objet avait pu réussir à le soulager. Harry se mit à la hauteur du centaure.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Comment m'avez-vous soulagé ?

- Par la magie bien sûr. Notre principale fonction est de protéger la vie sous toutes ses formes. Dès qu'une créature est blessée près de chez nous, nous la soignions.

- D'accord, je le comprends. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour faire disparaître ma douleur ? Même mes elfes n'y sont pas parvenus, insista Harry.

- Harry Potter, vous avez réalisé un rituel dangereux. Pour vous soulager, je n'ai fait que déposer une partie de magie en vous. Comme vous avez réussi le transfert de magie entre vos baguettes, une créature, ayant des connaissances magiques, peut transférer une partie de sa magie.

- J'ai compris. Comme avec cette histoire de pierres. Pourtant vous parliez de ce transfert qu'entre représentations existants dans d'autres parties du monde.

- Dans cet environnement magique, toute créature se trouve sur un même pied d'égalité. Nous ne pouvons pas faire de magie, mais nous pouvons trouver des substituts à la magie. La magie est si variée qu'il est simple de l'utiliser pour pallier à certains manques.

Cette remarque éveilla encore la curiosité du jeune sorcier. Il voulait en savoir plus.

- Le concepteur qui vous a créé était un puissant sorcier, je présume. Mais il est mort depuis le temps. Et pourtant sa magie continue à garantir votre survie. Comment est-ce possible ?

- De la même manière que votre cape a toujours son pouvoir d'invisibilité depuis des siècles. Les sorciers de votre époque ont perdu le savoir depuis la mort de Merlin. La mort de Merlin a signé la décadence de la société magique. Heureusement pas de toute la société magique. Il existe à travers le monde d'autres sociétés magiques qui tentent de retrouver un peu de ce savoir. Et parfois nous les inspirons. Nous leur suggérons des pistes durant le sommeil. Nous agissons de même dans le monde moldu. Toute œuvre aspirant à sauvegarder la vie, nous l'inspirons à chaque créature.

Harry était consterné par ces propos. Des créatures magiques qui agissaient dans l'ombre à l'insu de tous. Des créatures autonomes qui s'étaient retirées du monde à la lointaine époque de Merlin. Harry se rendait bien compte de la chance qu'il avait de rencontrer de pareils êtres, mais pourrait-il réussir à en convaincre un seul de le suivre dans son monde ? Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il voulait encore demander au centaure quand celui-ci s'arrêta.

- Harry Potter, admirez l'œuvre de plusieurs milliards de vies sur cette Terre.

Le jeune sorcier dépassa un immense frêne pour s'arrêter, ébloui. Ce qu'il voyait dépassait l'imagination.


	33. 33  Confrontation magique

Bon samedi tout le monde.

J'espère que vous profitez pleinement de vos vacances. Moi, je le suis pendant une semaine. Ilva falloir que j'en profite pour avancer et prendre de l'avance. Et je vais en profiter plus particulièrement mardi soir avec l'avant-première de la deuxième partie du film.

Chapitre 33. même si le titre peut promettre une sorte forme de bataille, il ... je vous laisse deviner. Harry, avec ses amis, revient à Poudlard mais dès son premier pas, les ennuis commencent. Pour éviter les interrogations, il invente une histoire assez plausible. ensuite vous verrez que les vieilles rancoeurs ont la vie tenace au sein de l'Ordre entre deux membres. fort heureusement le grand Albus Dumbledore est au-dessus de tout ça et s'inquiète pour notre cher Harry. intrigué, venez lire.

Réponses :

**Busard** : on ne peut pas tout apprendre chez soi, donc il faut voyager pour forger son esprit. un autre chapitre dans le même genre devrait te plaire

**Klaude** : oui il devra être très prudent. mais fort heureusement il sera aidé. tu le liras plus tard. pour le mois à venir, les quatre amis ne vont pas chômer ( avec moi ils bossent durs )

**Xylion** : mais si c'est drôle ( MDR ) bon celui-là sera un peu plus à ton goût mais je vais prendre l'habitude de faire ça.

**Servin** : il faut que tu relises le début de ma fic avec les explications de Dobby. Harry voit la magie mais il ne l'identifie pas encore dans son ensemble. mais de petits amis vont l'aider

**Sheltan** : merci beaucoup. certains pourraient penser que c'est une utopie de vivre ainsi mais je crois qu'il est indispensable de sauvegarder la vie. et harry l'a compris

**Ronald92** : et elle continue

**Luffynette** : t'en veux encore ?

Et voilà. je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. je vais continuer à écrire. n'hésitez pas à faire la pub pour cette fic et faites la connaître.

Tchouss !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

33 – Confrontation magique

Une sorte de cathédrale composée uniquement des branchages des arbres s'élevaient tout en longueur dans le ciel. Celui-ci n'était pas visible mais des rais de lumières éclairaient cette cathédrale naturelle. Les troncs des arbres étaient collés les uns aux autres, comme s'ils s'étaient déplacés pour construire cet édifice. L'architecture s'élevait à plus de dix mètres de hauts, elle était assez large pour permettre le rangement de quatre wagons du Poudlard Express. L'ouvrage ne contenait aucune trace de travail de sculpture quelconque. La bâtisse avait comme surgi du sol telle quelle. Une cathédrale de bois et de feuilles. Harry lui voyait autre chose. Il voyait un magnifique monument en or qui brillait de toute part. Il voyait différentes teintes de couleurs chaudes dans les moindres interstices du bâtiment. Il voyait différentes couleurs composant les feuilles des arbres. Il voyait différentes couleurs provenant des arbres. La vision de Harry était féérique. Elle le laissait sans mots.

Harry voyait aussi tout un peuple qui s'activait sur chaque pan de cette cathédrale. Toutes ces créatures représentaient une créature, magique ou non, foulant le sol de la planète. A l'entrée de la cathédrale, il vit des elfes de maison, des humains, des trolls, des gobelins, des pieuvres, des plantes tentaculaires, des loups et encore d'autres créatures qui lui semblaient familières ou inconnues. Il surprit des conversations, des chants. Et tout ce petit monde s'étendait sur une longueur vertigineuse car le long de la cathédrale semblait sans fin. Harry ne parvenait même pas voir le fond qui semblait s'enfoncer. Harry vit des pierres parler aux différentes créatures. Il entendait tous les langages de la terre. Il lui était impossible de focaliser son attention pour tenter de retrouver sa propre langue. Il était muet de stupeur, comme ses elfes. Et tout ce monde travaillait dans une parfaite harmonie. Chaque créature dessinait ou copiait sur les troncs d'arbre et sur les feuilles les instructions des pierres. Chaque seconde écoulée apportait un nouveau flux d'informations qui était notifié sur chaque millimètre de l'édifice. Chaque écrit était doré et scintillait comme des étoiles. Harry ne pouvait même pas envisager lire ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de lui car tout était retranscris dans la langue de l'âme épiée.

Harry ne concevait pas qu'il se trouvait au cœur d'un édifice qui contenait chaque créature qui avait marqué la Terre depuis plus de huit mille ans. Chaque pensée, chaque acte, chaque sentiment, chaque désir. Tout était retranscrit devant ses yeux en cet instant. Harry en était ébloui. Mais il peinait à concevoir qu'il se trouvait devant un sanctuaire où les destinée de milliards de personnes avaient été inscrites. Ou sa propre destinée était inscrite. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan d'âmes. Sa vie ne représentait rien au vue de la quantité pharaonique de vies qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Il en tomba à genoux et pleura silencieusement. Le spectacle de ces milliers de créatures qui retranscrivaient inlassablement le cours de milliards de vies rendait Harry insignifiant et humble. Protéger la vie dans son entier, telle était la mission de ces créatures. Et pour la protéger, il l'écrivait seconde après seconde. Harry se sentait idiot en cet instant. Vouloir convaincre une seule de ces créatures de le suivre lui semblait puéril. Egoïste.

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry se releva et commença à repartir. Le centaure l'interpela.

- Harry Potter, vous nous quittez déjà ?

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé. J'étais si … immature. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais maintenant que j'ai vu, je crois tout juste comprendre votre fonction. Votre travail a plus de valeur que la guerre que je vis. Je ne suis qu'âme parmi tant d'autres.

- C'est vrai, vous n'êtes qu'une petite âme parmi toutes celles que nous enregistrons. Mais malgré ce que vous avez vu, votre âme, votre vie, a de l'importance pour les personnes qui vous aiment. Et par respect pour ces personnes, vous vous devez de préserver votre vie.

- Je comprends, dit simplement Harry. Mais pour le moment, il y a trop de faits qui me tiennent à cœur pour envisager de … prendre le recul nécessaire pour penser ainsi. Il faut que je me prépare de mon mieux pour affronter mon ennemi. Je vous rassure, je ne vous importunerais plus.

- Nous vous faisons confiance jeune Harry Potter. Tout de même, pour la sagesse dont vous faîtes preuve, je vous faire un cadeau.

Le centaure s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit un galet bien rond. Harry regarda la pierre avec confusion.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous êtes une personne désintéressée, malgré vos choix. Quand Merlin nous a trouvé, il n'a pas pu résister au désir de rester ici pour apprendre et lire tout ce que nous faisions. Vous vous rappelez qu'il est dit que Merlin ne vieillissait pas et réapparaissait auprès de Arthur toujours bien pourtant.

Harry hocha la tête. Les moldus comme les sorciers pensaient que Merlin avait été le premier à découvrir l'immortalité.

- En réalité, quand Merlin décidait de rester ici pendant quelques jours, le temps ralentissait pour lui alors que de l'autre côté de la barrière, il s'écoulait normalement.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que le temps est différent ici ? paniqua Harry.

- Oui. Les quelques heures que vous avez passé correspondent à déjà une journée dans votre monde.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir plus tôt. Il faut que je rentre sinon je vais louper la rentrée de demain, s'écria Harry.

- Du calme Harry Potter. Vos amis sont inquiets, mais rien de dramatique. La pierre que je vous ai donnée vous servira dans votre apprentissage des enchantements. Et je vous conseillerais de vous intéresser à votre cape. Elle recèle de nombreux enchantements. Pour activer cette pierre, il vous faudra écrire sur sa surface comme une fourmi sans utiliser votre magie.

- Je comprends. Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

- Disons que nous désirons savoir si, après ce que vous avez compris, vous verrez les choses autrement. Vous avez vu une partie de la vie qui se compose autour de vous. Saurez-vous en comprendre toutes les ramifications ? C'est ce que nous voulons savoir.

- Je ne peux pas vous promettre une telle chose, comprit Harry. Mais je ferais en sorte de ne pas abuser de votre confiance. Merci encore.

- Pour atteindre la barrière, vous devez suivre la ligne dorée que je trace.

Le centaure frappa le sol. Harry vit alors une ligne dorée apparaître au sol qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

- Avec votre vitesse, vous devriez atteindre votre destination rapidement. Bonne chance jeune sorcier. Et soyez attentif. Peut-être nous entendrez-vous dans votre sommeil vous inspirant !

Le centaure sourit ainsi que Harry. Ils se serrèrent la main. Harry prit ses deux elfes sous les bras et s'élança au pas de course vers la barrière. Il slaloma entre les arbres en suivant le chemin tracé par le centaure. Il n'était pas gêné par l'environnement magique grâce au centaure. En une vingtaine de minutes, il atteignit la barrière et la franchit. Il put remettre de la couleur dans ses yeux. Et ses deux elfes le firent transplaner.

En Angleterre, au Terrier, les parents Weasley avec les jeunes adolescents s'inquiétaient grandement. Harry était parti depuis une journée et n'était pas rentré. Le soir commençait à tomber, et dès le lendemain, les jeunes gens devraient reprendre le chemin de l'école. En l'absence de leur ami, Hermione, Ginny et Ron n'avaient pas chômé et avaient continué à s'entraîner. Ils avaient bénéficié de l'aide d'Elfiraes qui s'était occupée de chacun d'eux. Alors que la nuit tombait tôt, et le deuxième jour de disparition de Harry prenait fin, l'espoir s'amenuisait. Chacun envisageait désormais le pire sur le sort du jeune sorcier. Seule Ginny paraissait confiante. Comme si elle était certaine que son sorcier se portait bien. Et chacun dut s'appuyer sur cette confiance.

Enfin, en début de soirée, Harry apparut avec les deux elfes dans le salon. Tout le monde se précipita hors de la cuisine en entendant le crac caractéristique d'un transplanage.

- Harry ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en cœur.

Ginny fut la première à se trouver dans les bras de son sorcier avant d'être serré par le reste des sorciers.

- Mais par le caleçon de Merlin, où étais-tu passé depuis tout ce temps ? attaqua aussitôt Ron.

- C'est une très longue histoire, soupira Harry. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours, et je meurs de faim. Mme Weasley ?

- Bien sûr mon chou. Oh pauvre enfant, qu'a-t-il encore subi ? se désola la mère de famille.

- Harry, que s'est-il passé ? demanda posément Mr Weasley.

- Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer. Je me trouvais dans un endroit extraordinaire. Je me trouvais là où Merlin a appris tant de secrets. Je me trouvais dans un endroit où j'aurais pu y passer ma vie. Un endroit que même toi Hermione tu aurais adoré, quitte à abandonner Ron. J'étais dans un lieu de connaissance infini.

L'air totalement béat de Harry inquiéta un peu les sorciers présents. Le jeune sorcier le remarqua et leur sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça, je n'ai pas pris de potion euphorique. Disons que je suis encore sous le choc.

- Si tu le dis. Alors, est-ce que tu as rencontré ce peuple de conteurs ? Et est-ce que l'un d'eux va venir nous enseigner ? interrogea Ron.

- On va dire ça comme ça, répondit Harry en sortant la pierre plate de la poche de son pantalon.

Il installa le galet sur la table pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Evidemment, personne ne comprit.

- Et alors ?

- Je vous explique. Ce peuple va nous aider dans notre apprentissage des enchantements, mais il ne sera pas présent parmi nous. Par contre, si nous inscrivons nos demandes sur ce galet, il nous répondra par son intermédiaire. Et il faut inscrire les demandes nous-mêmes, sans magie.

Les sorciers regardèrent le jeune sorcier et le galet avec perplexité.

- Attends, tu as disparu pendant plus d'une journée pour ramener un simple galet. Tu te moques de nous, railla Ron.

- Non. C'est très sérieux. Par contre, il faudra écrire comme une fourmi.

- Harry, et si tu nous disais réellement où tu te trouvais, demanda Hermione.

- Ecoutez, je suis au secret. Dans une certaine mesure. Mais tout ce que je vous ai dit est vrai. Et sachez que nous ne sommes pas seuls, qu'ils nous écoutent en ce moment. Ils connaissent tout de nous. Donc, quoi que vous en pensiez, vous devez me faire confiance.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait même si la confusion régnait encore. Mme Weasley annonça que le repas était prêt. Pour une fois, Harry fut le premier à table et se jeta sur son repas. Il mangea réellement comme quatre, voire cinq. A la fin de celui-ci, le jeune sorcier était repu. Ensuite, il annonça qu'il se rendait chez lui pour s'entraîner deux heures. Il partit avec Kreattur. Dobby resta au Terrier où il préparait les affaires du jeune sorcier pour son retour à Poudlard. Ginny appela l'elfe qui sortit de la chambre de la jeune sorcière en trottinant.

- Dobby, j'exige des informations, ordonna la jeune sorcière.

- Dobby ne peut satisfaire à la demande de Ginny Weasley car Ginny Weasley est hors de l'environnement magique de Harry Potter, expliqua penaud l'elfe.

- Dobby, comment ça se fait ? demanda Hermione.

- A cause de l'instabilité magique de Harry Potter. Dès que Harry Potter recouvrera toutes ses possibilités, le lien magique entre Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley reprendra.

- Dobby, à quoi est due cette instabilité ? Et que nous caches-tu ? insista Ginny.

- Dobby n'a pas le droit de répondre. Cependant l'instabilité magique de Harry Potter a commencé avec le rituel de transfert. Ensuite Dobby n'a plus le droit de parler. Mais Dobby en a déjà trop dit. Dobby est un mauvais elfe.

Dobby se précipita contre le pied de la table de la cuisine et se cogna violemment plusieurs fois la tête. Ginny l'attrapa en lui demandant de s'arrêter. Le petit elfe s'interrompit en la remerciant. Après cet incident, les sorciers n'interrogèrent plus l'elfe qui remonta dans la chambre pour continuer consciencieusement son travail. La panique s'empara d'eux une nouvelle fois après ce que l'elfe de maison venait de leur apprendre. Qu'est-ce que Harry leur avait encore caché sur son état ? Les sorciers étaient perplexes. A force de s'interroger en analysant le comportement du jeune sorcier, ils ne trouvèrent rien qui leur indique le moindre changement.

- Ah c'est pas vrai ! éclata Ron. J'en ai vraiment marre du comportement de cette espèce d'écervelé égocentrique qui nous cache toujours tout. Dès qu'il revient, je l'immobilise et je lui fais prendre de force du Veritaserum.

- Tu m'expliques comment tu comptes réussir cet exploit ? demanda froidement Ginny.

- J'y réfléchis, assura Ron.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Et Voldemort va devenir gentil d'un coup. Arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité. Je te rappelle que c'est de Harry dont on parle. Tu sais, ton ami qui a compris plus de choses que Dumbledore.

- Ca va tous les deux, épargnez-nous vos disputes, intervint Hermione. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de continuer à le suivre en lui faisant confiance. Je suis désolée Ronny de te contredire, mais c'est la vérité. Malgré son comportement, nous avançons à la destruction de Voldemort. Et dès que nous réussirons, nous aurons une vraie chance.

- Tu veux dire qu'Il aura une vraie chance. Je le connais bien maintenant. Il ne laissera personne à part lui l'affronter. Harry apprend comme un acharné pour cet affrontement. Je ne sais pas quand il y arrivera, mais j'ai peur, avoua avec tristesse Ginny.

- Oh ma pauvre enfant, se désola Molly.

La sorcière prit sa fille entre ses bras pour la rassurer. Ron voulut s'excuser mais s'abstint avec sagesse.

Au bout de deux heures, Harry rentra au Terrier. Il était éreinté et suait à grosses gouttes. Il s'excusa à peine et monta prendre une douche pour ensuite se changer. Mme Weasley avait dressé la table pour le souper. Mr Weasley était présent. Il avait le visage fatigué d'un homme ayant trop de soucis. Sa femme s'en inquiéta.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Non rien. Juste un problème d'organisation pour demain.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Un problème de sécurité pour prendre le train. Et le Ministère n'est pas disposé à déployer toutes ses forces pour assurer ma protection.

Tout le monde fut stupéfait.

- Comment ? Tu as lu dans mon esprit ?

- Pas la peine. Et j'ai d'autres moyens. Vous savez, j'ai un cerveau et je réfléchis avec. Pendant mon entraînement, j'ai envoyé Kreattur surveiller un peu ce qui se passait au Ministère. Et quel meilleur moyen de tout savoir que d'espionner directement le bureau du Ministre !

- Harry, comment oses-tu ? demanda outré Mr Weasley.

- J'ose parce que je suis intelligent. Et j'ai la solution à votre petit problème.

Harry fit apparaître un stylo qu'il posa sur la table.

- Voilà un portoloin de notre fabrication, à Kreattur et à moi. Un portoloin qui voyage dans les infrastructures propres aux elfes de maison. Indétectable puisque les sorciers ne considèrent pas ces charmantes créatures. Vous n'avez plus qu'à prévenir Dumbledore que nous serons à Poudlard demain aux premières heures avec toutes nos affaires. Je vous prête Hedwige ?

Harry affichait un sourire si satisfait qu'il mettait mal à l'aise. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il démontrait à quel point il avait progressé dans l'apprentissage de la magie, n'hésitant pas à utiliser des moyens peu communs.

- Harry, tu sembles oublier que l'usage de portoloin est réglementé, lui rappela Hermione.

- Dans le cas présent, je ne vois aucun problème. Et si je me rappelle ça n'a pas empêché Voldemort, du moins son mangemort, de transformer la Coupe en portoloin. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais. Et comme le Ministère ne s'encombre pas de ma protection, je me charge moi-même de ma protection.

- Et comment vas-tu expliquer à Dumbledore que nous utilisions un portoloin ? demanda Ron avec un sourire triomphant.

- Pour le vieux citron, on va dire qu'au vu de la situation actuelle, et comme le Ministère n'est pas sûr, nous avons demandé à Maugrey de nous en fabriquer un. En tant qu'ancien auror, Dumbledore n'y verra que du feu. Et j'ai déjà convaincu Maugrey de participer à cette idée. Il nous couvre. Ne croyez pas que je ne passe que mon temps à entretenir mon corps. Mon cerveau fonctionne aussi à plein régime à l'inverse des vôtres. Je vous l'ai dit, je prépare cette guerre à ma façon. Maintenant que toute est contestation est caduc, si nous soupions.

Et sur ces paroles, Harry fit poser sur la table le repas préparé par Mme Weasley. Sans attendre, il attaqua son assiette.

- Bon, appétit. Prenez des forces pour demain. Les vacances sont terminées et nous aurons du pain sur la planche.

Harry mangea tranquillement sans tenir compte des expressions choquées et fatiguées des sorciers présents autour de lui. Le repas fut silencieux. Harry mangea rapidement pour remonter dans la chambre de Ginny. Sans attendre la jeune sorcière, il se dévêtit complètement et s'endormit. Quand Ginny le rejoignit, Harry dormait complètement. Ginny se changea à son tour et vint se blottir contre le dos nu de son sorcier. Le Terrier s'endormit, agité par de sombres pensées.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ginny se réveillèrent. Harry vérifia l'état de Bladeck qui était encore un oisillon. Ensuite, les deux elfes les firent transplaner pour leur entraînement. Ils revinrent pour l'heure du repas matinal. Pour une fois, Ron était prêt avec ses affaires. Hermione aussi. Les elfes descendirent les affaires du couple. Ils mangèrent sans échanger un mot. Même Mme Weasley ne parlait pas, comme si elle pressentait que quelque chose se déroulerait mal cette année. A la fin du repas, tout le monde fit une dernière toilette et se sentait prêt pour le retour à Poudlard. Les elfes attendaient les jeunes sorciers. Mme Weasley ne put s'empêcher de leur donner des conseils de prudence. Et elle leur donna à tous sa fameuse accolade, même à Harry. Les quatre amis touchèrent le stylo et disparurent. Ils apparurent devant la grille fermée de Poudlard. Maugrey les attendait avec le professeur Rogue. Alors que Harry reprenait facilement son équilibre, il regarda le château. Et là il se mit à hurler et mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Alors qu'il pensait maîtriser son problème de vision magique depuis son court séjour dans la forêt albanaise, il se rendait compte qu'il n'en était rien.

Le château était apparu devant ses yeux avec quatre grandes couleurs flamboyantes : rouge, bleue, vert et noire. Les quatre couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Et elles flamboyaient de façon trop intense. Les quatre magies de chacun des Fondateurs assuraient la sécurité du château. Et Harry avait vu aussi d'autres couleurs magiques qui correspondaient à toute la magie des habitants du château. La violence de cette vision avait été insupportable pour l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Alors que la forêt iranienne irradiait d'une couleur magique principale, l'importante quantité de magie de Poudlard faisait souffrir le jeune sorcier. Le visage du jeune sorcier reflétait son extrême douleur. Il hurlait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Les trois amis de Harry entourèrent le jeune sorcier. Maugrey et Severus se précipitèrent à leur tour.

- Harry ! s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione.

- Potter, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Maugrey.

- Il faut prévenir le directeur, décida Severus.

Ginny était tétanisé. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Gardienne du cœur de l'Elu, vous devez réagir, rugit la voix d'Elfiraes dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Vous devez mettre en pratique ce que j'ai commencé à vous apprendre.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour la jeune sorcière.

- Eloignez-vous, ordonna la jeune sorcière. Professeur Rogue, vous ne prévenez pas le directeur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, tentez ne serait-ce que de penser à le prévenir, et je vous montrerais à quel point vous seriez heureux de rejoindre Voldemort.

Disant ces paroles, la jeune sorcière fit apparaître les trois points sur son front. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur argentée dangereuse. Le professeur Rogue était tellement abasourdi par le phénomène qu'il recula, sentant un danger inconnu. Ginny prit la tête de Harry contra sa poitrine et activa son lien avec Harry. Les trois points bleus de Harry brillèrent de même. Ginny se concentra et tenta de s'insinuer dans l'esprit de son sorcier comme Elfiraes avait commencé à lui apprendre. Elle ne tenta pas de pénétrer l'esprit de celui-ci mais de se couler en lui. Elle se retrouva face à une barrière aux multiples couleurs qu'elle ne parvint pas à franchir. Elle tenta de se fondre dans la barrière. Sans succès. Elle se sentit aspirée par un tourbillon. Elle activa ses défenses mentales. Celles-ci échouèrent. Pourtant celui-ci finit par se calmer au bout de quelque temps. Ginny avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de forcer cette barrière. Elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de faire sentir sa présence. Et ce simple constat suffit à calmer la douleur de Harry qui cessa de hurler.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il tremblait encore. Ginny le regarda et se retint de crier.

- Harry, tes yeux ! Ils sont translucides ! s'exclama avec effroi la jeune sorcière.

- Baisses … d'un ton. Ce n'est rien, déglutit-il avec difficulté.

Il se dégagea des bras de sa sorcière pour se concentrer. Au bout d'un moment, ses iris redevinrent verts. Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes flanchèrent.

- Ron, viens m'aider, ordonna Harry.

Son meilleur ami regarda Hermione pour savoir quoi faire. Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Il bougea et aida son ami affaibli. Ginny les aida. Severus revint de sa surprise.

- Potter, c'est quoi ce cirque ? Vous essayez encore de trouver le moyen de faire le malin ?

Harry regarda son professeur de DFCM avec circonspection. Il se frotta le front.

- Vous pourriez dire à votre maître de se calmer quand il pense à de grands projets visant à faire tomber le ministère, ça me ferait des vacances. Maintenant si vous permettez.

Aidé de ses amis, Harry franchit avec difficulté les grilles de Poudlard. Maugrey et Severus regardèrent les quatre amis s'éloigner.

- Je vais prévenir le directeur, décida Severus.

- D'après ce qu'il me semble, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive d'après ses propos, intervint Maugrey.

- Que je sache, vous n'êtes pas apte à juger de ce qu'il convient de faire, lâcha sèchement le professeur.

- Servir deux maîtres ne doit pas être évident. Je me demande quel accord il existe entre Dumbledore et vous, insista l'ancien auror.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos interrogations, se défendit froidement Severus.

- Bien sûr, seul Dumbledore est autorisé. Severus, je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous fais pas confiance. Je ne suis pas en perpétuel admiration devant le directeur. Et dites-vous bien que le jour où vous ferez un pas de travers, je serais présent et je me ferais une immense joie de vous défaire.

Rogue regarda dédaigneusement Maugrey et partit en direction du château. Il ne trouva pas les quatre amis. Curieux, pensa-t-il. Il poursuivit néanmoins son chemin en direction du bureau du directeur. En pénétrant dans le château, il repensa à ce que venait de se passer. Il ne parvenait pas à croire à l'histoire du jeune sorcier. Il connaissait les crises puisque le directeur lui avait expliqué le lien existant entre le jeune sorcier et Voldemort. Severus en frissonnait. Là encore il se perdait en conjecture. Et maintenant un nouvel élément se rajoutait avec la jeune Weasley qui l'avait … terrifié. Le professeur n'avait pas compris. Cette jeune sorcière l'avait pétrifié sur place. Il avait ressenti une magie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comme il avait ressenti que quelque chose de peu commun s'était attaqué au jeune sorcier. Décidément, le professeur était perdu. Et la seule personne à pouvoir lui répondre se trouvait dans son bureau. Il frappa et entra. Il avait parcouru le chemin sans s'en rendre compte.

Dans le parc du château, Harry était adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il reprenait sa respiration. Il était encore oppressé par la magie qui environnait le château. Il voyait avec netteté toute la magie qui protégeait le château. Il remarqua toutes sortes d'écritures mystérieuses qui étaient inscrites sur chaque pierre du château. Même le sol autour de lui en était imprégné. La magie qui l'environnait était si diverse qu'elle lui faisait mal à l'esprit. Harry devait s'obliger au calme pour s'habituer à cet environnement si fantasque en couleur.

- Harry, parles-moi, la supplia Ginny.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas. Il s'était enfermé dans son esprit pour résister à cette agression magique. Heureusement un dragon millénaire eut la bonté d'intervenir en s'introduisant dans les esprits des jeunes sorciers.

- Du calme, amis de l'Elu. Harry Potter doit juste faire face à la magie qui l'environne. Donnez-lui un peu de temps. Il doit se sortir de cette épreuve.

- Commet osez-vous agir ainsi ? ne put se retenir de demander Ginny avec rage.

Le dragon se mit à rire.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est Harry Potter qui nous a trouvé ?

- Oui mais vous ne l'aviez pas averti des épreuves que vous lui feriez passer, rétorqua à son tour Hermione.

- La voie de la connaissance et de la puissance nécessite un fort courage ainsi qu'une grande détermination. Et Harry Potter l'apprend. Comme vous.

- Erreur, s'insurgea Ron. Nous n'avons pas subi toutes les expériences qu'il s'est infligé.

- Vous pensez, s'amusa le dragon. Tiens ! Pourtant il me semble me rappeler certains détails qui se sont produits quand il est revenu chez vos parents durant les vacances. Ou depuis que vous êtes à Poudlard. Détrompez-vous, vous subissez. Et vous agissez en conséquence. Et vous apprenez.

La voix du dragon était autoritaire et ne souffrait d'aucune contestation. Les différentes protections mentales des jeunes sorciers étaient, en cet instant, faibles. La présence du dragon pesait sur les esprits des jeunes sorciers qui soufraient.

- La conversation est close. Votre directeur ne devrait pas tarder à vous rejoindre. Je vous conseille vivement de continuer dans votre déni. Et … je sens que le jeune Elu a enfin fini de s'habituer.

Effectivement Harry rouvrait les yeux. Il avait redonné à ses yeux leur couleur habituelle. Une vingtaine de minute s'était écoulée. La présence du dragon s'était retirée. Les trois amis haletaient. Harry les vit souffrir sans les voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-il posément.

- Rien, répondit avec fureur Ron.

- Juste une intrusion malencontreuse dans nos esprits, indiqua Ginny.

- J'ai compris. C'est cool, non ? dit Harry avec un amusement non dissimulé.

- Très drôle, s'offusqua Hermione. Attention, le directeur approche.

Effectivement le directeur approchait, accompagné de Severus et de Minerva. Les quatre amis se redressèrent. Harry se tenait fermement sur ses jambes. Avec sa nouvelle vision, il détailla le directeur. Celui-ci avait une nouvelle apparence. Le directeur étincelait d'une lueur argentée pâle avec des reflets or et rouge. Toute sa personne était environnée de cette couleur. Mais Harry remarqua une sorte d'instabilité qui se propageait dans le corps du directeur. Il vit une magie malsaine qui détruisait petit à petit le corps du directeur. Harry identifia cette magie. En réalité, il s'agissait de deux magies qu'il reconnaissait. L'une provenait d'une magie comparable à sa cape alors que l'autre provenait d'une magie liée aux horcruxes. Et ces deux magies rongeaient le corps du directeur. Il ne fit aucun doute pour le jeune sorcier que le directeur avait trouvé un horcruxe. Il fit alors le rapprochement avec le seul horcruxe qui pouvait contenir ces deux magies, la bague de la famille Gaunt.

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta le directeur.

- Ca va je crois. Mais Voldemort a été un peu trop heureux à mon goût.

- C'est ce que Severus m'a signalé. Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Voldemort se prépare à faire tomber le Ministère. Mais il était surtout heureux car il est certain que vous allez mourir bientôt si Drago réussit à vous faire parvenir un collier ensorcelé.

- Mr Potter, comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose ? demanda Minerva.

- Je peux l'affirmer car je l'ai vu à travers ses yeux. Mais il n'est pas convaincu de la réussite de Drago. Cependant cette tentative vous mettra tellement en alerte qu'il pourra se consacrer à ses autres projets, comme son premier voyage ne Bulgarie.

- En Bulgarie ? En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Severus.

- Si je vous le dis. Bon, on peut cesser avec l'interrogatoire. J'aurais besoin de me reposer, indiqua avec calme le jeune sorcier.

- Bien sûr Harry, dit le directeur. Tes amis vont t'accompagner à votre dortoir.

Faisant croire qu'il était encore chancelant, Harry joua la comédie en mettant difficilement un pied devant l'autre. Comprenant son manège, Ron passa un bras sous les aisselles de son ami et l'aida à parcourir les quelques mètres avant de se retrouver à l'intérieur du château. Le directeur et les deux professeurs suivirent du regard les jeunes gens. Albus Dumbledore fixa son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Severus, est-ce que Voldemort vous avait fait part de ce projet ?

- Non. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retire souvent seul avec son serpent et ne divulgue qu'au dernier moment ses projets, répondit Severus.

- Je comprends. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas agir pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ? demanda avec consternation Minerva.

- Car Voldemort a un secret qui nécessite toute mon attention. Et je ne peux pas demander aux membres de l'Ordre d'agir sans éveiller la méfiance de Voldemort. Donc laissons Voldemort agir à sa guise.

Sur ces paroles, le directeur repartit en direction du château, laissant ses deux professeurs. Minerva était choquée par els paroles du directeur à l'inverse de Severus. Le professeur admirait le sang-froid du directeur devant la nouvelle. Au contraire, Minerva était outrée. Elle regarda Severus dans les yeux qui affichait un masque d'indifférence, cachant ses pensées.

- Que se passe-t-il Minerva ? La décision du directeur ne vous plaît pas ?

- Et comment voulez-vous que je réagisse ?

- En faisant confiance à notre directeur. Il est un brillant sorcier qui sait où sont ses priorités.

La directrice de la maison Gryffondor garda pour elle sa réponse. Elle tourna les talons et partit à son tour en direction du château. Severus se retrouva seul et regarda le lac. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'endroit où un jour son pire ennemi l'avait humilié en public. Une sorte de rage envahit le directeurs des serpentards à l'évocation ce souvenir. Il préféra se concentrer sur les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir. Et irrémédiablement il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son directeur quelques mois auparavant. Se pouvait-il que les choses s'enchaînent plus vite que le calendrier prévu ? Et est-ce que Drago pourrait accomplir son devoir maintenant que le directeur était averti ? Le professeur était tout de même tenu par un serment magique de tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver la vie du jeune serpentard. Mais face à des maîtres aussi intransigeant, comment pourrait-il réussir ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se fier à son directeur. Et à Potter pour réussir. Cette idée le dégoûtait. Mais il était tenu par la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même. En soupirant il rentra à son tour. Il devait maintenant attendre l'arrivée des autres élèves. Il n'arrivait pas cependant à se départir d'un certain malaise vis-à-vis de Potter qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il soupira une nouvelle fois sur l'attitude qu'il devait adopter.


	34. 34  Sorcier talamnant

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que tout le monde profite à fond de ses vacances. Pour moi elles approchent de leur fin. Heureusement je les retrouverais dans trois semaines. Mais ça va être long ! Trop triste !

Entrons dans le vif du sujet. Harry et ses amis se démènent pour trouver le moyen d'activer le galet prêté par le Peuple des Conteurs. Ils finiront par trouver après quelques pérégrinations intellectuelles. Alors ils apprendront des faits nouveaux, et surtout une possibilité d'agir ignorée de leur part. Mais Harry ne tient pas en place ( ce n'est pas étonnant depuis le début de cette fic ). Il veut absolument préparer cette guerre et sa vengeance. Il va dont utiliser tous les moyens. Et l'un de ses moyens va se trouver en le retour d'une personne qui a été longtemps absente. Devinez qui ! Pour le savoir, venez lire.

Réponses :

**Busard** : moi aussi j'aime bien les petits incursions dans les pensées de Rogue. elles sont assez chaotiques vis-à-vis de Harry. harry a beaucoup évolué au long de cette fic. Non Dumbledore pense à d'autres choses.

**Klaude** : tu as bien deviné. mais je crois que la vie ne sera pas simple pour lui par la suite.

**Ronald92** : et elle continue dans cette voie

**Xylion** : du courage je n'en manque pas, c'est de temps que je manque le plus. ça devrait être à ton goût aussi

**Servin** : pour le moment non. mais tu vas voir que petit à petit Harry va commencer à dissocier les couleurs pour les identifier selon la magie en présence. le retour des elfes en professeur est pour bientôt. il ne sait pas tout, erreur, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle

**Vampyse** : Bienvenue à toi. ravi que cette fic te plaise même si elle ne correspond pas à tes goûts. n'hésites pas à l'avenir à laisser tes impressions.

peu de monde en ce moment mais c'est normal. je ne désespère pas pour autant. et je continuerais à écrire.

Bises

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

34 – Sorcier talamnant

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Harry était assis sur le canapé. Ses amis l'entouraient. Ils avaient attendu de se retrouver seuls pour parler.

- Harry, tu es vraiment sûr de tes informations ? demanda Hermione.

- Bah j'ai un peu brodé, mais en grande partie c'est la vérité, avoua Harry. Au moins ai-je appris des choses intéressantes ?

- Quoi donc ? demanda Ginny.

- Je suis convaincu que le directeur a détruit l'un des horcruxes de Voldemort – la bague de Gaunt. Et il en porte les stigmates. Les magies imprégnées dans cette bague le tuent à petits feux. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi les dragons me disaient de le sauver.

- T'en es sûr ? interrogea Ron.

- Je l'ai vu distinctement. Dumbledore n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Et il le sait.

- Et vas-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tes yeux étaient translucides tout à l'heure ? demanda abruptement Ginny.

- Oh ça ! Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Je suis juste aveugle car je vois la magie maintenant. Ce qui signifie que tu ne peux pas m'atteindre pour le moment tant je ne serais pas stabilisé.

- Tu es aveugle ! s'écrièrent les trois amis.

La nouvelle les terrassa. Harry s'amusait de leur réaction.

- Suis-je le seul à trouver votre réaction exagérée ? Que je sache, je ne m'en plains pas. Au contraire je vois la magie. Bon il y a ce léger inconvénient que trop de magie d'un coup me fait souffrir. A part ça, je suis en bonne voie pour réussir totalement.

Harry avait énoncé toutes ces paroles avec un calme déroutant.

- Et comment fais-tu pour tes yeux ? demanda un Ron incrédule

- Dois-je te rappeler tête de linotte que j'apprends la magie de l'eau. Quand tu connais le fonctionnement sanguin de ton corps, tu peux agir dessus. Mais plus que ça, quand tu connais comme ta magie circule, comparable au courant sanguin de ton corps, tu peux changer certaines parties de ton corps. C'est assez pratique. Bon je crois que ça suffit maintenant. Pour faire passer le temps, je vous propose que nous nous entraînions, nous avons un mois pour réussir notre nouvelle tâche.

Effectivement, ils avaient un mois devant eux pour reconnaître quel sortilège était né d'enchantements. Pour réussir, ils avaient le mystérieux galet des Conteurs. Mais pour l'utiliser, il devait inscrire leur demande avec une écriture de fourmi sans utiliser la magie. Ils décidèrent donc de s'attaquer à ce problème. Durant la matinée, ils essayèrent divers moyens pour parvenir à écrire sur le galet. Ils échouèrent. Ron fut le premier à jeter l'éponge.

- C'est impossible. Comment voulez-vous réussir ? Nous ne sommes pas des fourmis.

- Ronny, doucement, intervint avec tendresse Hermione. Je pense qu'il faut que nous prenions le problème autrement. Si nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie, il faut utiliser nos talents propres.

- Nos talents ? Lesquels s'il te plaît ? ironisa Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais nous devons réussir.

- De toute façon je ne peux pas réfléchir l'estomac vide, dit Ron. C'est bientôt l'heure du repas. Je me demande ce qu'il y aura de bon.

- Ron ! s'insurgea sa sœur.

- Non il a raison, le défendit Harry. Il ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête comme ça.

Surprenant tout le monde, le jeune sorcier fut le premier à quitter le dortoir pour la Grande Salle. En réalité Harry réfléchissait à l'idée de Hermione. Il avait compris que les Conteurs étaient des créatures qui aimaient à poser des énigmes. Et si cette condition était aussi une énigme cherchant à les tester. Harry cogitait ferme. Arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il remarqua que certains élèves étaient déjà présents. Des parents avaient décidé de les emmener eux-mêmes. Il y avait déjà une cinquantaine d'élèves de chacune des quatre maisons. La plupart était encore accompagné de leurs parents. Harry vit l'inquiétude des parents dans les yeux de ceux-ci. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir envers ces pauvres sorciers qui avaient décidé d'accompagner leurs progénitures. Poudlard était à l'heure actuelle considérée comme l'endroit le plus sûr pour les sorciers, en particulier à cause de la présence du directeur. Et du Survivant. Harry le comprit en sentant les regards fixés sur sa personne alors qu'il s'installait à la table des gryffondors avec ses amis. Le jeune sorcier détestait cette sensation. Il se mit à grogner dans sa barbe et plongea le nez dans son assiette. Il devait remédier à cette situation. Il cherchait une solution quand il eut une illumination. Un plan venait de surgir dans son esprit. Il sourit de contentement. Son expression n'échappa à ses amis.

- Que mijotes-tu encore ? lui chuchota Ginny.

- Vous le verrez bien assez tôt. Peut-être d'ici demain avec un peu de chance, répondit mystérieusement Harry.

Les trois amis le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Depuis le début de cette nouvelle année, les décisions que Harry avaient prises s'étaient avérées assez dangereuses. Et les trois amis envisageaient déjà le pire. Ils ne savaient pas comment convaincre leur ami, surtout qu'ils avaient perdu un avantage certain, l'emprise de Ginny sur Harry. Ils étaient désormais aveugles, au sens figuré du terme. Harry se dépêcha de dévorer son repas pour fuir la Grande Salle. Il courut jusque dans son dortoir secret et appela ses elfes. Il leur confia une mission. Ils comprirent et disparurent. Le jeune sorcier monta dans sa chambre, trouva un parchemin et écrivit rapidement. Kreattur ne tarda pas à réapparaître. Harry lui tendit le parchemin. Kreattur disparut avec. Les trois amis de Harry arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Harry, vas-tu nous dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? l'interrogea Ron avec fermeté.

- Vous verrez bien assez tôt. Sinon, je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution à notre problème de galet, annonça le jeune sorcier. Il me faut un peu d'entraînement mais je crois que ça va marcher.

La stupéfaction se dessina sur les visages des jeunes gens. Dobby apparut.

- Harry Potter, voici ce que Harry Potter a demandé à Dobby.

L'elfe de maison tendit à Harry deux baguettes chinoises et un brin d'herbe. Ginny, Hermione et Ron contemplèrent les différents objets avec de gros yeux. Soudain Hermione s'exclama.

- Harry, c'est brillant !

- Tu nous expliques ? Moi je ne saisis pas, dit Ron.

- Tu vas voir, énonça Hermione en s'emparant des trois objets.

Bloquant les baguettes chinoises entre les doigts de sa main droite, elle s'empara de la brindille avec les deux baguettes. Elle attira à elle son encrier, planta la pointe de la brindille dans l'encre et commença à écrire en se concentrant. Les lettres étaient si petites que ses amis durent se pencher pour voir ce qu'elle avait inscrit au sol. Le message était aussi petit que si des pattes fourmis l'avaient inscrit. Ginny et Ron furent émerveillés.

- Quand as-tu pensé à ça ? demanda Ginny.

- Pendant le repas, en plus de mon autre idée. Au moment où nous mangions le poulet. Ça m'a rappelé que je voulais m'essayer à la cuisine asiatique. Donc voilà.

- Génial ! Comme quoi la cuisine sert à quelque chose, s'enorgueillit Ron.

- L'estomac sur pattes, on t'a rien demandé, la rabroua Ginny.

- Tu vas …

- La paix tous les deux ! ordonna Harry. Maintenant que nous avons trouvé, il est temps d'inscrire notre demande.

- Attends Harry. Nous devons bien réfléchir, la tempéra Hermione. Découvrir quels sorts ou sortilèges découlent d'enchantements impliquent d'apprendre les runes. Et que je sache, à part moi qui les ai étudiés, vous n'y connaissez rien. La magie des runes est très complexe. C'est d'abord par leur utilisation que les sorciers véhiculaient la magie pour accomplir leur prodige.

- Si je comprends tes paroles, il faudrait que nous apprenions les runes, édicta Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème. Nous avons un élément en notre possession qui pourrait nous servir d'objet de recherche.

- Tu parles de ta cape ?

- Exactement. Si nous devons apprendre les runes et les différents langages pour comprendre un enchantement, ma cape sera d'une aide précieuse. Et j'en ai aussi besoin pour comprendre les magies du château, affirma Harry.

Ses amis le regardèrent sans comprendre. Quand Harry avait pénétré l'enceinte de Poudlard et avait eu sa crise, au travers des couleurs qui l'avaient agressé, il avait remarqué des inscriptions bizarres qui flottaient dans l'air. Et ces inscriptions étaient pour la plupart semblables à celles de sa cape, voire plus anciennes. Harry en avait déduit que des runes et d'autres signes protégeaient le château. Et s'il voulait cacher parfaitement son handicap, il devait apprendre à reconnaître tous ces signes pour circuler sans être agressé.

- Harry, es-tu sûr de toi ? demanda Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Harry attira à lui le galet et s'empara des baguettes et de la brindille. Il inscrivit sa demande sur le galet. Aussitôt une voix profonde et lointaine s'éleva de toute part dans la pièce.

- Vous avez demandé à comprendre les runes. Je vais répondre à votre demande. Les runes ont toujours existé de par le monde. Les premières runes reconnues par les sorciers n'avaient que deux formes : le cercle et le carré. Ces deux formes antagonistes et complémentaires sont les premières runes reconnues dans toutes l'Histoire de la Magie à travers le monde. Leur signification est primordiale. Le cercle représente l'infini et le néant. Le carré représente l'aboutissement et la construction. A partir de ces deux formes, les premiers vrais sorciers ont appris à reconnaître d'autres runes et ont même réussi à les simplifier pour parvenir à créer un langage écrit. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que les sorciers et les moldus ont oublié à quel moment ils ont appris à écrire, sachez que l'écriture descend des runes. Même s'il existe différentes écritures à travers le monde, toutes proviennent des runes. Cependant il existe des runes que les hommes n'ont pas réussi à retranscrire. Ils se sont donc contentés de simplifier, dans votre cas, vingt-six runes qui correspondent à votre alphabet actuel. Les runes ont un grand pouvoir car elle véhicule la magie élémentaire qui entoure le monde. Peu de sorciers peuvent se vanter de comprendre ou de connaître les runes. Cependant des sorciers sont parvenus à les associer pour créer de puissants enchantements. Mais les runes ne sont pas qu'écriture. Elles sont aussi parlées. A partir du moment où vous les prononcez correctement, vous produisez de la magie. Les runes se présentent sous différentes formes. Il existe autant de formes de runes qu'il existe de langage. Et il existe les runes primordiales qui n'ont pas été retranscrites dans le langage humain.

La voix cessa de parler. En entendant l'explication des runes, les quatre sorciers furent abasourdis. Même Hermione en avait appris plus que durant sa troisième année. Elle se rendait compte que ce qu'elle avait appris n'était rien en comparaison. Remis de sa surprise, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se rendait compte de l'énormité de la tâche demandée par les dragons. Il lui fallait trouver un autre moyen d'obtenir les précieux renseignements. Il revint sur les explications données par le galet. Par le langage courant, il pouvait réussir à créer de nouveaux sortilèges. Mais il devait comprendre les enchantements. Il inscrivit une nouvelle demande sur le galet. De nouveau la voix s'éleva.

- Vous désirez comprendre les enchantements. Les enchantements sont des liens magiques entre différentes runes afin de créer un effet magique. Un enchantement demande de la part du sorcier une importante concentration et un objectif précis pour créer l'effet magique. Un enchantement n'est pas un acte magique anodin puisqu'il s'agit de créer un lien entre deux ou plusieurs runes, mots, qui peuvent être contraire dans leur signification. Créer un enchantement demande de la part du sorcier une connaissance approfondie de la magie runique ou de la magie talamnique.

- Magie talamnique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

La voix venait de s'éteindre. Harry inscrivit une nouvelle demande.

- Vous avez demandé à connaître la magie talamnique. La magie talamnique est une variante simplifiée de la magie runique. Elle est utilisée encore de nos jours par certaines peuplades sorcières reculées, en Amazonie plus particulièrement. La magie talamnique est une connaissance poussée de certains mots et de certaines lettres afin les lier entre elles afin de créer un effet magique. Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître la magie runique. La magie talamnique se base sur le principe que c'est le sorcier qui donne aux mots ou à l'écriture son sens. Dans ce sens, le sorcier oblige les mots à suivre la définition qu'il veut bien lui donner. Mais pour réussir, le sorcier doit être en osmose avec sa propre magie.

La voix se tut une nouvelle fois. Harry affichait en cet instant un sourire plus confiant. Il se demandait tout de même si grâce à cette magie il parviendrait à reconnaître les sorts et sortilèges nés d'enchantements. Il posa sa question.

- Vous avez demandé si la reconnaissance des runes était possible avec la magie talamnique. La magie talamnique se base sur le principe que le sorcier peut influencer les mots et les écrits par sa propre volonté. De par ce fait, le sorcier doit être en osmose avec sa magie. Si le sorcier talamnant veut identifier des runes, il se doit d'avoir une pratique importante de sa propre pratique magique pour comprendre les runes sans affecter leur sens. Si une telle chose devait se produire, la magie runique se retournerait contre le sorcier talamnant, avec de graves conséquences. Cependant, ce risque peut être limité si le sorcier prend des précautions élémentaires. Si le sorcier talamnant a une excellente pratique de la magie de l'esprit, il parviendra sans problème à reconnaître les runes et à les comprendre.

La voix se tut une nouvelle fois. Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ainsi que ses amis. Une seule conclusion s'imposait à eux.

- Il va vous falloir travailler encore plus durement, annonça Harry.

- Et comment veux-tu que nous fassions ? l'interrogea Hermione. De nous quatre, tu es le seul qui soit avancé dans le domaine de la magie de l'esprit. Et je ne veux pas prendre la potion qui t'as permis d'avancer.

- Aurais-tu peur Hermione ? se moqua Harry.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, objecta Ginny. Nous avons un mois pour réussir la demande des dragons.

- Si Harry Potter le permet, intervint Kreattur, les jeunes sorciers pourraient se servir des pouvoirs de Bladeck pour réussir leur mission.

Les quatre jeunes gens regardèrent le vieil elfe. Bladeck se mit d'un coup à retrouver sa taille normale et toute sa splendeur. Il se posa sur l'épaule de son sorcier et poussa un chant mélodieux. L'esprit de Harry fut envahi par une couleur bleue profonde dans laquelle il se plongea. Il trouva l'image mentale de son phénix et celui-ci commença à lui parler. Du moins à chanter pour lui. Etrangement Harry le comprit. A la fin du chant, le jeune sorcier souriait.

- Parfait. Bladeck va nous apporter une aide précieuse. Nous allons passer de longues nuits blanches, les prévint Harry.

Ron fit la moue. Harry ordonna à ses elfes de commencer la préparation de potions revigorantes et reposantes. Le mois de janvier promettait d'être difficile. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse monstrueuse. Sans s'en rendre compte, le soleil s'était couché et le soir était tombé. Kreattur réapparut devant eux.

- Harry Potter et ses amis doivent regagner leur dortoir. Les élèves commencent à arriver. Le Poudlard Express est en gare.

Les quatre amis se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur dortoir. Ils descendirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Effectivement, une grande majorité d'élèves se trouvait dans le hall du château. Chaque élève s'apostrophait et demandait des nouvelles, heureux de se retrouver. Malgré son handicap, ce spectacle laissait Harry de marbre. Il était encore concentré sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Ses amis saluaient quelques camarades. Ils prirent place quelques minutes plus tard. Un vrai brouhaha régnait dans la salle. Brouhaha qui dérangeait les réflexions du taciturne sorcier. Ginny le tira de ses réflexions.

- Harry, fais attention. Dumbledore t'observe, lui chuchota Ginny.

Le jeune sorcier regarda en direction du directeur et lui sourit, lui signifiant que tout se passait bien.

Dès que tous les élèves furent installés, le directeur se leva de son siège.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens. Poudlard est heureux de constater le retour de ses chers élèves en son sein. Avant de vous repaître confortablement, j'ai deux nouvelles à vous apprendre. Premièrement, le professeur Lupin a quitté son poste pour un travail plus risqué.

De petits cris de surprises et de désappointement se firent entendre. Déjà certains imaginaient les véritables raisons de ce départ. Le directeur reprit.

- La deuxième nouvelle. A partir du mois de février, après le bal de Saint-Valentin, les élèves majeurs ou qui ne tarderont pas à l'être pourront passer le permis de transplanage. Exceptionnellement, les protections de Poudlard seront levées dans l'endroit que je choisirais. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

La seconde annonce réjouissait les élèves majeurs ou en passe de le devenir. Les conversations se détournèrent rapidement du cas du professeur Lupin. La nouvelle ne troubla pas Harry. A l'inverse, Ron était enthousiaste.

- Super, on va apprendre à transplaner. Tu te rends compte – se rendre dans un endroit comme on l'entend.

- Ronny, cette pratique comporte des risques comme le désartibulement, le prévint Hermione.

- Rien à craindre. Harry, tu ne … Aïe !

- Ron la ferme ! l'avertit avec un regard soutenu Ginny.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui …

- Ronny, plus tard, le tempéra Hermione. Alors Neville, cette nouvelle est une bonne chose pour nous. Tu te sens mal ? Tu es un peu verdâtre.

- J'ai déjà transplané. Du moins en transplanage d'escorte avec ma grand-mère. Et la sensation n'est pas agréable.

D'un coup, le gryffondor devint le point d'attention des élèves majeurs. Ils l'interrogèrent pour connaître tout de son expérience. Neville rougit sous cette avalanche d'attention. Harry se décida à finir rapidement son repas pour quitter la Grande salle aussi discrètement que possible. Il fut suivi par ses amis. Dans leur dortoir, ils métamorphosèrent leurs doubles et se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir secret. Là Ron put enfin laisser exprimer sa colère contre sa sœur.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ! cria le jeune sorcier roux.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu gaffes en interrogeant Harry. Il sait déjà transplaner grâce à l'apprentissage de Dobby.

Ron regarda son ami avec de gros yeux. Mais celui-ci restait indifférent. Hermione prit à son tour la parole.

- Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pris ta défense, mais je m'en doutais. Et le comportement de Ginny a confirmé mes soupçons.

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Mon enthousiasme a failli encore tout gâcher. Petite sœur, la prochaine fois, trouves des moyens moins douloureux.

- Promis. Je te jetterais un sort de mutisme.

La sœur et le frère sourirent d'amusement.

- J'ai pris ma décision. Dès que nous aurons fini, vous apprendrez à transplaner, leur annonça Harry. Toi aussi Ginny. Il faudra que nous fassions ça au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Et si je n'ai pas le choix, ce sera chez moi.

Harry avait dit ça sans gaieté de cœur.

- Autre point, nous allons tenter de raccourcir le délai imposé par les dragons millénaires. Même si je dois identifier les sorts et sortilèges moi-même.

- Quoi ! s'écrièrent les trois amis.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser de côté toutes nos autres recherches pour nous consacrer entièrement à ça. S'il le faut, je sécherais des cours, mais je veux que nous avancions rapidement.

Les amis du jeune sorcier ne prenaient pas les paroles du jeune sorcier au second degré. Celui-ci avait une expression très sérieuse. Les deux elfes de maison apparurent sur ces entrefaites.

- Harry Potter, Kreattur et Dobby ont préparé les potions comme Harry Potter l'avait demandé, annonça Dobby.

- Je vous remercie.

- Harry Potter ne doit pas oublier son rendez-vous de ce soir, lui rappela Kreattur.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier. Ainsi qu'une certaine joie infantile.

- Très bien. Dobby, tu restes avec eux. Avec l'aide de Bladeck et d'Elfiraes, vous intensifiez leur apprentissage de la legilimancie. Je me fiche qu'ils soient épuisés, mais ils doivent être au point. Kreattur, nous partons voir Foudror.

Sur ces paroles, Harry s'accrocha à la minuscule main du vieil elfe. Et ils disparurent dans un crac sonore. Les trois amis fixaient encore l'endroit où Harry se trouvait encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Non mais il se prend pour qui ? Enragea Ron.

- Ronny, du calme. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Pas le choix. Je vais t'en donner si je n'ai pas le choix. Je monte me coucher.

A ce moment-là, Elfiraes fit son apparition et se posta devant le jeune sorcier réfractaire. Elle toucha l'esprit du jeune rouquin pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas le laisser se défiler. Se rappelant de son expérience avec la lilitunienne, Ron abandonna en bougonnant et en serrant les points. Ginny s'était déjà installée en tailleur au sol et méditait en préparant ses défenses mentales. Ron et Hermione firent de même. Ainsi les trois jeunes sorciers durent subir un entraînement intensif.

Harry apparut dans son terrain des Iles des Orcades. Un vent violent soufflait et les vagues s'écrasaient avec fracas contre les falaises. Le jeune sorcier appréciait ce paysage désert et verdoyant. Il regarda son troupeau qui broutait paisiblement sans tenir compte des rudes conditions climatiques. Le troupeau grossissait convenablement. Harry était garanti que son cher dragon aurait toujours de la nourriture. Avec son elfe, il se dirigea vers la grotte où dormait l'imposant dragon noir. En peu de temps, celui-ci avait forci et avait gagné encore une bonne taille. Il remarqua dans la grotte une forge. Il comprit que les jumeaux avaient décidé de venir assez souvent afin de vérifier l'évolution du dragon.

A l'approche du jeune sorcier, Foudror releva sa gueule et bailla de toutes ses dents. Harry vit une lueur de joie dans les yeux ambrés du dragon.

- Bonsoir Foudror. Je constate avec joie que tu aimes ton environnement. J'espère que la solitude ne te pèse pas trop.

Harry avait dit tout cela à haute voix. Et il l'avait fait ressentir à son dragon par l'intermédiaire de son esprit. Foudror rugit de plaisir. Le dragon se leva lourdement et déploya ses immenses ailes noires.

- Oui mon ami, ce soir, nous allons faire une petite sortie. Nous allons rencontrer un cafard. Et s'il ne se comporte pas comme il faut, tu auras l'autorisation de le manger.

Le dragon se passa sa grosse langue baveuse sur les dents. Harry sourit devant ce spectacle. Même si le dragon n'avait pas encore de selle adaptée, Harry aimait sentir sous lui le contact rugueux de la peau épaisse de son dragon. Il enfourcha son dragon.

- Kreattur, tu peux retourner au château maintenant. Je t'appellerais dès que j'aurais terminé.

Le vieil elfe s'inclina et disparut. Avant de quitter la grotte, Harry matérialisa autour de lui une cape d'eau qui le recouvrit entièrement. Ensuite ils sortirent. L'air marin le frappa avec force. Il crut chanceler. Avec son handicap et son apprentissage de la maîtrise de l'eau, dès qu'il utilisait ses connaissances spécifiques, les couleurs disparaissaient et Harry se retrouvait plongé dans un océan avec un ciel multicolore qu'il distinguait à peine. Il avait l'impression de flotter sous l'eau. Ce qui était aberrant. Il se fit pourtant rapidement à ce nouvel état. Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, il ordonna à son dragon de prendre son envol. Poussant sur ses énormes pattes griffues et faisant battre lentement ses ailes, Foudror commença à s'élever dans les airs.

A des milliers de kilomètres de Londres, dans les comtés de Yorkshire du Nord et de Cumbrie, une silhouette attendait, emmitouflée dans un manteau vert épais criard, doublé d'une cape rose trop voyante. Des mèches blondes bouclées dépassaient de sous sa capuche. Elle grelottait légèrement et faisait les cent pas, semblant attendre une personne. Elle fixait le ciel avec attention. Elle se trouvait au centre d'un parc. Elle n'était qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres de la forêt la plus proche. Elle consultait régulièrement sa montre ainsi qu'un bout de parchemin qu'elle relisait.

_Chère Miss Skeeter,_

_Vous plairait-il de rencontrer le mystérieux sauveur de ce couple de sorciers ? Si cette offre vous intéresse, je vous prierais de le rencontrer ce soir à huit heures dans les Yorshire Dales._

_Votre dévoué serviteur._

Ces quelques lignes avaient suffi à attiser la curiosité de la célèbre journaliste du monde sorcier. Et elle était certaine que le billet venait du sorcier en question. Elle avait apprécié l'écriture fine et élégante du sorcier. Ecriture qu'elle n'avait pas reconnue. Ce qui donnait encore plus envie à la journaliste de rencontrer le mystérieux sorcier.

Et depuis une demi-heure, elle attendait. Et elle commençait à perdre patience. Elle se demandait si finalement quelqu'un ne s'était pas moqué d'elle. La colère commença à gronder dans l'esprit de la sorcière quadragénaire. Elle pesta entre ses dents. D'un coup, le ciel s'assombrit au-dessus d'elle. Elle releva la tête et se mit à hurler de terreur en découvrant le pourquoi de ce soudain assombrissement. Elle vit le dessous de l'imposant dragon qui stagnait au-dessus d'elle. Elle voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais elle tremblait si fort que ses jambes ployèrent sous la peur. Elle tomba au sol. Elle n'eut même pas l'idée de sortir sa baguette. Tout en douceur, le dragon se posa à quelques mètres d'elle. Les petites lunettes de la journaliste se trouvaient en travers du visage légèrement enfantin. Toujours apeurée, elle détailla avec soin l'imposant dragon, partant de la queue du monstre pour rejoindre la tête. Elle distingue une forme indistincte qui sauta au sol. La forme s'approcha et la toisa de sa hauteur.

- Bonsoir Miss Skeeter. Vous êtes d'une grande patience, dit une voix suave, déformée par la protection aquatique qu'elle vit.

Le mystérieux sorcier lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Rita Skeeter avait sa capuche qui était retombée derrière ses cheveux. Elle avait de petits yeux marron-vert, un petit nez de travers et une minuscule bouche. La journaliste continuait de trembler de tous ses membres. Elle ne voyait rien du sorcier qui lui faisait face. Et jamais elle n'avait vu ou entendu parler de la protection magique qui enveloppait le mystérieux sorcier. Elle tentait de percer la protection pour détailler le sorcier. Rien. Elle ne voyait strictement rien à part cette silhouette aquatique.

- Etes-vous humain ? bégaya-t-elle.

Elle entendit le sorcier rire d'une douce voix.

- Je suis humain, je vous rassure. Mais je veux protéger mon anonymat. Comptez-vous rester encore sol longtemps ?

Rita finit par accepter l'aide secourable du sorcier. Au contact de l'eau, elle remarqua que celle-ci était chaude. Dès qu'elle fut debout et qu'elle retira sa main, elle se mit de nouveau à grelotter. Le mystérieux sorcier sortit sa baguette de derrière lui et dressa en moins d'une minute un dôme de glace qui les enveloppa avec le dragon. La journaliste ne ressentit plus le froid. Elle fut éberluée. Le dôme était parfaitement lisse et transparent. Elle le toucha malgré elle. Et quelle ne fut pas surprise de constater que le dôme était aussi froid que de glace et aussi dur que du cristal. Elle cacha néanmoins sa surprise derrière un masque d'incrédulité.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me fasse attendre, attaqua la journaliste.

- Et je connais assez votre réputation pour vous présenter mes excuses. Mais je tenais à m'assurer que vous étiez venue seule.

- La plupart des personnes interviewées par mes soins ont toujours apprécié mon extrême discrétion, se targua la journaliste.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit le sorcier. De même que je sais que vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à déformer la vérité sous votre point de vue.

La journaliste voulut répliquer, mais le sorcier se détourna et conjura deux sièges qui ressemblaient à des fauteuils. Le sorcier invita la sorcière à prendre place en face de lui.

- Avez-vous froid ? Je peux faire apparaître un petit feu, proposa le sorcier.

Sur ces paroles, il conjura un magnifique feu qui se fondit dans le dôme et réchauffa la pièce. Le dôme prit les couleurs du feu et l'atmosphère devint d'un coup agréable. La journaliste ne put cacher une nouvelle fois sa surprise. Le dragon releva la tête et apprécia la chaleur. Il rugit de plaisir, faisant sursauter la journaliste.

- Du calme mon ami. Je sais que tu apprécies la chaleur.

Rita détailla à nouveau son mystérieux interlocuteur. Elle essaya de deviner la taille de celui-ci, mais avec cette protection, impossible. Elle se concentra sur la protection. Celle-ci enveloppait le sorcier de la tête au pied. Pourtant l'eau était aussi claire que du verre. Et plus elle tentait de percer la protection, plus elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans des profondeurs abyssales. Elle en avait mal aux yeux. Le sorcier la toisa en riant.

- Miss Skeeter, il est impoli de dévisager ainsi un invité de ma stature, lui fit remarquer le sorcier.

La journaliste se reprit, sans s'excuser. Elle sortit de son sac en peau de chèvre d'or son calepin et sa célèbre plume à papote. Cette célèbre plume qui pouvait détruire ou grandir une réputation suivant le sujet. Le seul sorcier à avoir réussi à lui échapper était un jeune sorcier qui avait découvert son secret. Et depuis elle s'était jurée de trouver un moyen de le faire tomber, par tous les moyens. Le sorcier regarda la journaliste se préparer.

- Rita est une journaliste de talent, testa la sorcière.

La plume s'activa. Elle écrivit que Rita Skeeter était une journaliste d'une envergure exceptionnelle, et que sa beauté et son talent naturel étaient des dons pour la grande journaliste qu'elle était. Rita lut les mots avec plaisir. Elle était maintenant prête à entreprendre son interview. Le sorcier leva sa baguette et prononça des paroles silencieuses. Rita prenait des notes que ce qu'elle voyait. Un rayon ocre sortit de la baguette et frappa la plume. Rita se leva de son siège avec colère.

- Comment osez-vous ? cria-t-elle.

- Doucement Miss Skeeter, sinon mon dragon pourrait faire de vous son repas du soir.

A ces mots, le dragon tourna sa tête en direction de la journaliste et découvrit ses énormes dents aiguisées. Rita frissonna. Le sorcier prit la parole.

- Miss Skeeter, ne nous emportons pas. Votre plume fonctionne parfaitement. J'ai juste apporté une légère modification. Elle retranscrira nos propos à la virgule exacte mais sans toutes vos petites remarques dénuées d'intérêt, l'informa le sorcier.

- Impossible ! s'écria la journaliste. Je confectionne moi-même mes personne n'est en mesure de les modifier.

- Miss Skeeter, les personnages importants ont tendance à vous flatter et les autres préfèrent vous éviter à l'image de Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas comme les autres sorciers, je suis bien différent. Au même titre que vous ne vous amuseriez pas à déformer les propos de Voldemort s'il lui prenait l'envie de vous accorder un entretien, énonça le sorcier d'une voix douce avec un voile de menace.

A l'évocation du nom du mage noir, Rita sursauta de terreur. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Le sorcier la fixa dans les yeux et devina ses pensées. Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Détendez-vous Miss Skeeter, je ne suis pas Voldemort. … Mais je pourrais m'avérer tout aussi dangereux.

La voix du sorcier s'était d'un coup durci. Rita ne prit pas la menace à la légère. Elle qui se vantait de ne jamais se trouver des situations périlleuses. Elle sentait qu'elle se trouvait face à un très dangereux sorcier. Le sorcier retrouva sa voix suave.

- Nous pouvons commencer si vous le désirez, l'invita-t-il.

Rita regarda sa plume et son interlocuteur. Elle était partagée entre la peur et la curiosité. Elle regarda furtivement en direction du dragon. Toute fuite était impossible. Et la journaliste ne voulait pas finir dans l'estomac de la monstrueuse créature. Elle s'obligea à trouver du courage. Après tout, elle tenait un scoop. Nerveusement, elle remit ses lunettes et lissa les pans de sa cape, s'installant confortablement. Elle regarda sa chère plume, priant Merlin que l'entretien se déroule dans de bonnes conditions. Le sorcier la toisait. La journaliste mit sa plume sur son calepin.

- Qui êtes-vous ?


	35. 35  La révolte du Sorcier du Dragon

Salut à tout le monde !

Content de vous revoir pour ce nouveau chapitre. Et pour une fois, il ne commence pas avec nos quatre amis. Ca change un peu. Mais pourquoi me direz-vous ? Voldemort va apprécier ce qu'il lira dans la Gazette du Sorcier. vous vouliez connaître la teneur de l'interview de Rita Skeeter, la voici toute chaude. et elle va amener de sacrées réactions où nous verrons comment le directeur va tenter de calmer la situation. au moins ça lui fera un sujet de préoccupation valable. je crois vous en avoir suffisamment dit.

Réponses :

**Sheltan** : oh oui, Harry et ses amis vont mettre le désordre. et ça commence avec l'interview que tu demandais tant

**Klaude** : ils évoluent bien. Rita, impressionnée, attends de lire son entretien

**Xylion** : je te rassure, je ne vous oublie pas, la preuve ! ça bouge beaucoup dans la vie de Ryry ( mdr )

**Servin** : Ron n'est pas grognon. et Rita ne s'est pas faite manger toute crue ( l'idée aurait été séduisante )

**Mikl-bzh** : non, pas même un bout de Rita, quel dommage ! je sais que tu veux de l'action, on me la demande, mais il faut patienter. elle arrivera vers la fin de la fic, promis juré. ou alors je ne ferais que des clins d'oeil

**Ronald92** : continues toujours à m'être fidèle

**Busard** : et la voilà enfin cette interview

**Luffynette** : t'as un peu de retard, mais ça va. tu devras juste mettre deux fois plus de commentaires ( lol )

**Sissi72-friend** : une suite toute chaude avec une belle interview

Je remercie encore celles et ceux qui continuent à mettre cette histoire dans leur favori. j'espère qu'un jour vous vous ferez connaître.

Fini les palabres, place à la lecture !

Bises

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

35 – La révolte du Sorcier du Dragon

Le soleil ne perçait pas encore la couverture nuageuse qui recouvrait le ciel. Il était encore tôt quand un hibou apparut dans le ciel. Il portait entre ses serres un tube protégeant les messages. Il volait en direction d'une propriété qui ressemblait à tant de grands anglais appartenant de grands propriétaires terriens.

Une haie de buissons de deux mètres entourait la propriété qui s'étendait sur trois milles mètres carré. La propriété était composée d'un jardin à la française. Au centre de ce jardin se dressait la statue d'une nymphe arrosant un bassin où des poissons folâtraient. Un manoir de trois étages trônait au sein de la propriété. Il était encore possible de distinguer un petit bois où des élans et autres animaux des bois venaient trouver refuge. La haie de buisson était raccordée par un portail haut de trois mètres et large de quatre mètres. Portail large et haut pouvant permettre le passage de deux voitures ou d'un camion. Sur la grille du portail, un M magnifiquement sculpté dans une écriture fluide indiquait le nom du propriétaire ainsi qu'un faon qui trônait sur le dessus du portail. Par la grille, le visiteur pouvait juste apercevoir une partie du jardin à la française, et il devait s'éloigner pour avoir la chance de distinguer le toit du manoir qui avait de chaque côté deux petites cheminées en briques. Vu de l'extérieur, la propriété semblait abandonnée alors qu'un soin particulier était apporté pour respecter la régularité de la haute haie. Un tel souci prouvait que la propriété était encore entretenue. De même que le jardin et le gazon qui s'étendait sur une vaste partie de celle-ci.

Le manoir était plongé dans le noir. Aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers la cinquantaine de fenêtres qui s'offrait aux yeux des visiteurs. Et le silence régnait dans les lieux. Le hibou s'infiltra par une fenêtre ouverte du second étage. Il parcourut un long couloir silencieux dont le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis vert sombre aux rebords argentés. Il ne regarda pas autour de lui les innombrables portraits qui semblèrent le suivre des yeux. Tous avaient une particularité assez singulière, ils avaient les cheveux blonds tirant presque sur le blanc. Le hibou poursuivit sa course, bifurquant sur sa droite pour emprunter un nouveau couloir sombre. Il ne tarda pas à atteindre une immense salle à manger où trônait une longue table rectangulaire. La table s'étirait sur dix mètre, et une vingtaine de convives pouvaient y prendre place. La salle à manger n'avait aucune fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Par contre, une énorme cheminée faisait face à la table. Sur le rebord de la cheminée, les armoiries du propriétaire flottaient avec fierté – un faon magnifique déployant ses ailes dessinant une sorte de M avec à ses pattes deux baguettes qui s'entrecroisaient. En dessous des armoiries, une phrase était inscrite, encore bien visible malgré les siècles passés. Il s'agissait d'une devise.

_La pureté est la force. Pur dans l'éternité._

Ce manoir n'appartenait pas à n'importe quelle famille. Depuis des générations, elle se transmettait aux descendants mâles de la famille Malefoy. Famille de sorciers se revendiquant de la pureté de leur sang. Et le dernier descendant siégeait, non pas à bout de table comme le voudrait la tradition, mais à quelques sièges de là.

Durant les vacances d'hivers, son maître l'avait fait évader. Les quelques mois enfermés au sein de la prison des sorciers avaient marqué le visage du maître des lieux. Il avait un peu perdu de sa prestance et de sa suffisance. Devoir subir la présence des détraqueurs lui avait enlevé quelques couleurs et ses cheveux tiraient maintenant sur le blanc presque transparent. A ses côtés se trouvait sa femme qui tentait de se donner encore une certaine contenance malgré les évènements survenus. Avec un port altier et un regard digne, le dos droit et rigide, les gestes contrôlés, elle représentait l'image de l'aristocratie magique. Toute sa personne dégageait une certaine noblesse avec ses cheveux remontés en chignon, sa longue robe verte qui descendait jusqu'au bout de ses pieds, cachant même ses chaussures. Elle avait un visage anguleux à l'image son mari. Evidemment, l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue n'était pas étrangère à ce fait puisque Narcissa Malefoy était née Black. A l'inverse sa sœur, Bellatrix Lestranges n'avait rien des raffinements de sa sœur. Du moins les avait-elle perdus pendant les dix ans qu'elle avait passés à Azkaban pour meurtre et torture. Il ne restait plus rien de la séduisante et aristocratique Bellatrix Black, mariée Lestranges. Elle avait des cheveux noirs désordonnées avec une longue mèche blanche, un rictus fourbe au coin de la bouche et des yeux. Des yeux hallucinés avec une folie meurtrière dans les iris.

Le hibou vola jusqu'au couple du manoir et se posa devant le maître des lieux. Celui-ci arracha le tube et fit repartir le volatile d'un geste de dégoût. Il enleva le capuchon du tube et fit glisser dans sa main gauche un journal. Il déroula le journal et s'arrêta, offusqué sur la première page. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Narcissa jeta elle aussi un regard avant de lâcher sa cuillère qui tomba dans l'assiette posée devant elle.

- Par Merlin et par Salazar ! s'écria le couple.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? demanda acerbe Bellatrix.

Dans le même moment, cinq mangemorts apparurent. Peter Pettigrow se trouvait dans le groupe. Ils s'installèrent à table en silence. Bellatrix s'était approchée de sa sœur et de son beau-frère et s'empara du journal. Elle blêmit d'un coup en lisant l'article. La rage la consumait.

- Comment ose-t-il se moquer du Maître ainsi ? Je vais le tuer et j'apporterais son cadavre fumant au Maître, jura sauvagement la sorcière folle.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ma chère Bella par cette magnifique matinée ? Quelle nouvelle victime vas-tu m'apporter qui puisse nourrir mon cher Nagini ? interrogea une voix froide et cruelle.

Aussitôt les mangemorts se levèrent dans un seul mouvement et s'inclinèrent face à leur maître, Lord Voldemort. L'arrivée du mage noir était toujours accompagnée du bruit caractéristique d'un long corps rampant au sol et sifflant. Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, venait de paraître. Ses serviteurs ne levèrent pas leurs yeux. Ils attendaient avec angoisse que leur maître s'installa. L'ondulation du long corps de Nagini glaçait d'effroi chaque mangemort présent car celui-ci se déplaçait entre eux. Le mage noir s'installa à l'emplacement du maître des lieux. Les mangemorts purent relever la tête quand ils entendirent que leur maître avait fini de s'installer et qu'il était prêt à se restaurer.

- Quelles nouvelles ce matin ? demanda Voldemort en caressant la tête de son fétiche.

- Maître, un sorcier ose défier votre autorité, s'empressa de lui répondre Bellatrix.

- Voyez-vous ça ! s'amusa le mage noir. Quelqu'un oserait-il se dresser contre moi ou contre mes plans ? D'où tiens-tu cette information ?

- Maître, répondit simplement la mangemort.

Elle s'approcha du mage noir en restant la tête courbée et les mains tendues devant elle avec le journal. Voldemort s'empara du journal et commença à lire l'article en première page. Les mangemorts justes arrivés s'interrogeaient silencieusement. Pour la famille Malefoy, la peur les gagnait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Ils connaissaient la nature de l'article. Et ils connaissaient la nature de leur maître. Ils redoutaient à l'avance la réaction de celui-ci. Le visage du mage noir était un masque effrayant de calme. En peu de temps, le mage noir avait lu l'article qui était une interview. Il froissa le journal avec rage alors que son expression n'avait pas changé. Il continua de caresser son fétiche. Tous attendaient la réaction de leur maître. Et celle-ci surgit comme un éclair, trop rapide pour les yeux du commun des mortels.

- Doloris ! hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le premier mangemort qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Le mangemort, Crabbe Senior, fut éjectée de sa chaise et se roula au sol de douleur. Le sortilège de la douleur était imparable. Voldemort s'acharna sur son mangemort devant les regards horrifiés des autres mangemorts. Sauf Pettigrow qui osa souffler de soulagement. Le mage noir interrompit son sortilège.

- Personne ne se moque ouvertement de Lord Voldemort. Je veux que vous retrouviez ce sorcier et qu'il soit éliminé dans l'heure. Je veux son cadavre d'ici ce soir. Si vous échouez, vous aurez à faire à moi. Disparaissez sur le champ.

Les mangemorts ne se firent pas répéter les instructions de leur maître deux fois. Ils disparurent sur l'heure. Voldemort se rassit avec rage. Son serpent se frotta contre ses jambes.

- Ses incapables ne le trouveront sûrement pas mais ils se motiveront pour mon plus grand plaisir. Oui Nagini, bientôt tu auras ta pitance. Mais je me demande si ce n'est pas une ruse de ce vieux Dumbledore. Non. Ce mystérieux sorcier dénigre lui-même le directeur de Poudlard. Et Dumbledore est bien trop intelligent.

Voldemort chercha dans sa mémoire quel sorcier serait assez stupide pour défier à la fois Dumbledore et lui. Il ne voyait personne. Et ce ne pouvait pas être ce gringalet de Potter malgré l'évènement de l'été dernier. Le mage noir était perplexe.

- Qui est-il ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

A Poudlard, Harry était réveillé depuis longtemps de même que Ginny. Depuis que Harry était enfin libéré de l'emprise de Ginny, il avait accepté que sa sorcière partage la même chambre que lui. Et cela s'arrêtait à ça. Harry courait désormais une demi-heure, ensuite il nageait pendant une heure avant de se mettre à boxer. Ginny profitait des enseignements d'Elfiraes. Au moment où ils rentrèrent, Hermione et Ron étaient déjà levés. Ils se saluèrent rapidement. Harry et Ginny prirent une douche chaude avant de rejoindre leurs amis. Ensuite, chacun regagna son dortoir pour être certain de faire semblant de s'être levé en même temps que leurs camarades.

En cette matinée, et pour la première fois depuis la reprise des cours, Harry affichait un large sourire. Un sourire espiègle. Ce changement n'échappa pas à ses camarades de gryffondor qui s'interrogèrent sans oser en demander la cause. Les quatre amis descendirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Ron bouillait d'interroger son ami. Hermione prenait aussi sur elle. Ginny jugea préférable d'attendre de voir. Ils s'installèrent à la table de leur maisonnée. Déjà un succulent repas était préparé, et chaque élève se servit grassement. Comme à leur habitude, des hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle, portant le courrier. Un hibou se posa devant Hermione avec la gazette du jour. Elle donna une mornille au volatile qui repartit. Elle déplia le journal et poussa un cri d'exclamation. Cri qui ne passa pas inaperçu mais qui fut répété par de nombreux élèves. La bouche pleine, Ron interrogea sa sorcière.

- Qu'echt-che qui che pachche Hermchry ? l'interrogea le jeune homme.

- Ron, ne parles pas la bouche pleine, la vitupéra Ginny.

Hermione regardait Harry avec un étrange regard. Elle se retourna pour fixer la table des professeurs. Ils lisaient eux aussi le journal. Ginny, sans attendre, passa par-dessus la table afin de voir ce qui avait déstabilisé son amie. Et elle se mit une main devant la bouche. Harry mangeait tranquillement.

- Et bien Hermione, que raconte-t-il dans ce torchon ? demanda néanmoins le jeune sorcier.

La jeune sorcière était trop abasourdie pour répondre. Ron finissait d'avaler la bouchée qu'il avait dans la bouche quand il se pencha à son tour. Le jeune sorcier regarda soudain son ami de travers.

- Hermione, si tu nous faisais la lecture, demanda un gryffondor.

Revenant à elle, la jeune sorcière déposa le journal sur la table. Un certain nombre d'élèves se regroupèrent autour des quatre amis pour voir et lire le journal.

En couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier, une photo du mystérieux sorcier sur le dos de son dragon au moment où celui-ci saluait d'un signe de la main. Bien que la photo animée soit d'excellente qualité, le mystérieux sorcier était indescriptible. Au-dessus de la photo, un gros titre : La rencontre exclusive avec le sorcier au magyar, par Rita Skeeter. La photo prenait toute la page. Hermione tourna la page. L'interview de Rita Skeeter se trouvait derrière. Hermione lut.

_Après le sauvetage pour le moins remarqué de la famille Abbot, nous pensions ne plus entendre parler de ce mystérieux sorcier. Mais voici que celui-ci prend contact avec votre journaliste vedette pour lui accorder une interview. Surprise au début, j'ai néanmoins accepté cette étrange invitation. Je me suis donc rendue à notre rendez-vous qui se trouvait en plein air. Le mystérieux sauveur avait insisté pour ne pas me rencontrer dans un lieu habité afin de ne pas effrayer la population. Geste compréhensible quand on se rappelle qu'il dirige un dragon. Et pas n'importe quel type de dragon, l'un des espèces les plus dangereuses et des plus caractériels, un magyar à pointes. J'attendais avec une certaine appréhension quand soudain le ciel s'est obscurci autour de moi. Avec courage, j'ai fait face à la soudaine apparition de ce sorcier, chevauchant avec aisance son incroyable, et pourtant, monstrueuse créature. Avec élégance, ils sont descendus du ciel et ont atterri près de moi. Avec une décontraction et une assurance certaine, le mystérieux sorcier a sauté du haut de l'encolure de sa monture et a caressé la joue monstrueuse de son dragon. Je suis restée fascinée par ce spectacle. Le sorcier s'est approché de moi. Je ne distinguais pas ces traits dans la nuit car il était enveloppé d'une étrange magie._

_- Bonsoir Miss Skeeter, me salua l'étrange sorcier._

_La voix du sorcier était douce à l'oreille, comme s'il chantait. Rien que par sa voix, il était envoûtant de charme. En tant que professionnelle, je ne me suis pas laissée prendre à ce charme._

_- Bonsoir, le saluai-je en retour._

_- Je suis heureux de constater que vous ayez bravé ce froid hivernal pour notre rencontre. Si vous permettez._

_Il fit apparaître, ce qui me semblait être une baguette qui était enveloppée comme lui d'une étrange magie. Avec dextérité et rapidité, il dressa un dôme de glace dans lequel il fit apparaître deux sièges et un feu magique. Feu magique qui se fondit dans le dôme, réchauffant la pièce. Il m'invita à prendre place. J'ai souvent pu contempler des sorciers utiliser la magie, mais ce mystérieux sorcier semblait ne faire qu'un avec la magie. Je m'installais confortablement sur le siège._

_- Voilà une magie bien intéressante, remarquai-je._

_- La magie est aussi variée que les sorciers qui l'utilisent, me répondit-il._

_Avec la lumière qui maintenant imprégnée les murs, je tentais de mieux cerner mon interlocuteur, mais la protection magique de celui-ci était impénétrable. En tant que journaliste, je voulus me renseigner._

_- Quelle magie utilisez-vous Mr …_

_- Appelez-moi simplement Sorcier du Dragon. Ça suffira pour le moment._

_Je compris que le sorcier ne m'en dirait pas plus sur son identité._

_- Pour vous répondre, la magie que j'utilise est si ancienne qu'elle ne se trouve plus dans les archives de Poudlard ou dans celles du Ministère. Il est donc inutile de s'attarder sur ce détail, m'annonça-t-il._

_Je notais ce fait intéressant._

_- Rita, je peux vous appeler Rita ? me demanda-t-il._

_Je lui souris de connivence. J'apprécie de mettre mes interlocuteurs à leur aise._

_- Rita, j'ai demandé à vous rencontrer car mon apparition a dû créer un certain nombre d'interrogations, me dit-il avec un amusement que je devinais._

_- On ne peut pas dire que votre intervention soit passée inaperçue, et nombres de mes lectrices et de mes lecteurs s'interrogent sur votre cas. Notre communauté traverse une grave crise, et un sorcier qui ose se dresser contre Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans n'a que peu de chance de vivre, lui appris-je._

_Petit éclat de rire cristallin du la part du Sorcier du Dragon puisqu'il faut le désigner ainsi._

_- Rita, Rita, il me semble pourtant que dans cette guerre, n'ayons pas peur des mots, d'autres sorciers que moi affrontent Voldemort. Ne sursautez pas ainsi à l'évocation du surnom de ce mage noir. Mais à l'inverse d'eux, je ne veux pas l'affronter, je veux profiter de cette guerre, me déclara-t-il._

_La stupéfaction dut se lire sur mon visage car il rit à nouveau._

_- Ne faîtes pas cette tête. Vous avez la chance d'interviewer un sorcier qui n'a pas peur de vous faire connaître ses intentions à l'inverse des autres sorciers impliqués dans cette guerre._

_- J'ai peur de comprendre vos propos._

_Le Sorcier du Dragon croisa ses jambes et je devinais qu'il me scrutait derrière sa protection magique._

_- Rita, notre communauté est en guerre. Et cette guerre est une opportunité à saisir. Les deux camps qui s'opposent maintenant vont ressortir affaiblis de cette guerre, et il faudra alors qu'un sorcier se dresse pour reprendre les choses en main, me dit-il._

_- Et vous pensez donc que vous êtes ce sorcier ? l'interrogeai-je._

_- Qui d'autre que moi ? Actuellement note communauté est dirigée par une bande de bureaucrates qui a peur et qui est influençable. Voldemort a déjà commencé à disséminer ses pions au sein de notre gouvernement. Le Ministère est complètement dépassé et tente des actions désespérées qui font le jeu de Voldemort._

_Nouveaux frissons de ma part en entendant le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

_- Vous n'avez donc pas peur des représailles qu'il pourrait lancer à votre encontre._

_- Rita, soyons clairs. Voldemort, comme ses idées, sont d'une autre époque. Les sorciers qui le suivent ou le suivraient dans son dogme sont des sorciers dont le coefficient intellectuel vole plus bas que le derrière d'un troll._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à l'image qui s'impose dans mon esprit._

_- Les convictions proposées par Voldemort sont le résultat de la bêtise d'un esprit dont le sang est corrompu et instable._

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_- Si nous suivons les principes proposées par Voldemort, tous les sorciers qui ne sont pas de sang-pur doivent périr. Mais dans ce cas, plus de la moitié de la population magique sorcière doit disparaître. Toujours en suivant cette idéologie, les créatures inférieures doivent elles aussi disparaître. Donc ce cas, ce ne sont plus seulement les sorciers qui sont concernés, mais toutes les créatures magiques. Si Voldemort devait à réussir dans ses plans, il ne resterait plus que les sorciers de Sang-Pur. Maintenant, dans une telle perspective, imaginer les mariages qui s'ensuivraient et les enfants qui en découleraient. A la fin, un frère et une sœur finiraient par se marier. Et leurs enfants seraient déformés et seraient instables intellectuellement et magiquement. Même les trolls seraient plus beaux._

_- Ce que vous énoncez est effrayant, ne pus-je m'empêcher de souligner._

_- Non, c'est juste une observation basée sur des travaux scientifiques moldus. Mais je ne veux pas vous importuner avec ses détails car notre communauté ignore de quoi je parlerais. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les moldus sont plus avancés que nous sur ce point._

_- Je comprends. Pourtant, comme vous l'avez dit, notre communauté est en guerre, et des opposants se dressent contre Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Haussement d'épaules à peine perceptible de la part de mon interlocuteur._

_- Si vous me parlez de ce cher directeur de Poudlard et du Survivant qu'il cache au sein de son école, alors je peux vous dire que nous avons déjà perdu cette guerre._

_- Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et Vous …_

_- Je suis au courant de ce que l'on dit. Je suis la situation de notre communauté depuis un certain temps. Albus Dumbledore comme Voldemort n'est qu'un vieux débris tout cassé qui devrait penser à céder sa place._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en entendant cela._

_- Rita, je sais que je vous choque. Mais soyons clairs sur ce point. Albus Dumbledore est un respectable sorcier qui a fait son temps. Et ce temps est révolu. Il aurait dû songer à passer le flambeau depuis bien longtemps. De plus, d'après mes informateurs, le directeur de Poudlard n'est pas au mieux de sa forme depuis le début de l'année scolaire._

_- Vous oubliez le jeune Potter que tout le monde voit comme le Sauveur annoncé pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, lui rétorquais-je._

_Eclat de rire prononcé du Sorcier du Dragon._

_- Rita, j'ai aussi entendu beaucoup de bruits autour de cette histoire. Pensez-vous réellement que je m'amuserais à suivre un bébé dans une guerre d'une telle importance. Qui serait assez stupide pour croire à cette fable ? Je sais, on m'objecterait – oui mais il a survécu au sortilège de Mort et pendant plus de dix ans notre communauté a vécu en paix. De qui se moque-t-on ? On nous annonce que Voldemort est mort en essayant de tuer ce garçon, et d'un coup il revient. Interrogez-vous. Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que Voldemort réapparaisse comme ça ? Qui a annoncé la mort de Voldemort ? Qui a désigné ce gosse comme le sauveur de notre communauté ? Qui a annoncé le retour de Voldemort ? Qui ? Une seule personne à ma connaissance, comme à la vôtre, Albus Dumbledore. Et si nous avions été manipulés. N'avez-vous jamais remarqué par bien des points nous ne connaissons rien des passés de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore._

_La réflexion du Sorcier du Dragon me prit au dépourvu. Sa réflexion éveilla en moi d'un coup un intérêt soudain. Je continuai néanmoins._

_- Vous posez un certain nombre d'interrogations mais vous jetez aussi un grand trouble dans les cœurs de nos lectrices et de nos lecteurs._

_- Non, je suis comme tout le monde, je m'interroge. Pourquoi devrais-je suivre stupidement les ordres d'un Ministère incompétent ? Ou me rangez du côté d'un mage noir dérangé ? Ou encore me battre du côté d'un manipulateur ? Je revendique le droit de défendre ma vie comme bon me semble. Et vos lectrices et vos lecteurs devraient en faire de même, comme les créatures magiques. Sommes-nous donc des moutons que l'on peut envoyer à l'abattoir pour assurer le pouvoir d'une élite décadente ? Sommes-nous si inférieurs face à ses sorciers que nous devions subir sans réagir ? Je me pose comme la voix silencieuse du bas peuple. Et je crie que nous en avons assez de subir sans réagir. Nous revendiquons le droit de défendre nos foyers et nos familles comme nous l'entendons. Que les élites se battent entre elles pour le pouvoir n'est pas le souci, cela s'est toujours produit et continuera à se produire. Mais que le peuple en soit toujours la victime est inadmissible. Et je me dresse contre ce fait._

_- Je devine qu'à travers vos propos, vous avez perdu beaucoup au cours de cette guerre._

_- Comme beaucoup de personnes. Et quelle compensation avons-nous eu en retour ? Rien. Est-ce que nous sommes interrogés quand Voldemort, le Ministère ou Albus Dumbledore décident de fomenter leur petite guerre de pouvoir ? Non bien sûr. Le peuple n'est que de la chaire à canon, pour reprendre une expression moldue. Ce fait m'exaspère. Alors j'ai décidé de me battre à ma manière. J'ai quitté l'Angleterre après la première guerre et je suis parti à la recherche de savoir ancien. Et maintenant je reviens. Je reviens pour m'élever à mon tour. Et je vous le dis, Voldemort et Dumbledore sont mes ennemis. Mais je ne les affronterais pas. J'attendrais de voir lequel des deux mourra, et quand ce sera fait, je tuerais le survivant. Il suffit de subir sans rien dire la guerre des élites._

_Le ton amical du début de l'entretien a laissé place à un ton plus froid._

_- Sorcier du Dragon, vous vous revendiquez comme la voix du peuple. Et pourtant vous annoncez que vous tuerez le vainqueur. Quelle différence entre vous et les autres partisans ?_

_- A l'inverse des mes adversaires, je suis seul. Je n'ai pas de pions à sacrifier. Et je ne demanderais pas à des gens de se sacrifier pour moi. Je suis responsable de mes choix. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Le Ministère, ce sont tous des lâches qui se réfugient derrière leurs soutiens sans pour autant prendre les coups._

_- Pourtant, l'année dernière, une confrontation a eu lieu entre Vous-Savez-Qui et Dumbledore. Et le Survivant était présent._

_- Et étrangement Voldemort s'en est sorti. Et puisque vous le signalez, n'est-ce pas le seul et unique échange entre les deux protagonistes des deux guerres ? Ne trouvez-vous pas cela bizarre ? Car d'après la fiche de Dumbledore, celui-ci a déjà affronté un mage noir par le passé qu'il a vaincu. Il n'aurait dû avoir aucun mal avec Voldemort. Je vous l'affirme Rita, dans cette guerre, tout est manipulation, et on ne nous dit pas tout._

_- Pensez-vous que Harry Potter est un quelconque rôle à jouer dans cette guerre ? Pensez-vous qu'une prophétie l'annonce comme le sauveur de notre communauté ? Ou êtes-vous persuadé qu'il n'est lui aussi que la victime malheureuse d'une machination ?_

_- Que de complaisance Rita envers ce jeune homme d'un coup. J'ai lu les articles que vous aviez faits sur lui. Vous étiez plus acerbes dans vos propos. Pourtant je suis d'accord sur un point avec vous. Harry Potter vit avec les fantômes de son passé. Je pense que la tragédie qui l'a frappé a servi à Dumbledore pour monter cette escroquerie d'Elu. Je dis bien escroquerie. Voldemort a voulu tuer toute une famille pour le plaisir, Dumbledore est arrivé sur les lieux, il a affronté le mage noir qui a dû s'enfuir blessé. Pour éviter de compromettre un de ses plans, il a décidé de faire croire en cette prophétie. Et si vous me demandez pourquoi, je vous répondrais que c'est parce que durant le duel, Voldemort et Dumbledore se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient d'un même niveau et qu'il y avait égalité de puissance. Plutôt que de l'avouer publiquement, il a préféré cacher sa honte derrière cette histoire de Survivant. La preuve de mon affirmation, les évènements de l'année dernière. Et étrangement il est encore blessé. Je vous le dis Rita, il y a trop de coïncidences et de faits qui se répètent. Il est temps que nous nous réveillions et que nous cessions de fixer stupidement les illusions que tous ces sorciers superposent à la réalité. Voilà ce que j'avais à déclarer._

_- Chère communauté magique, vous n'êtes plus seule livrée à vous-même. Un sorcier aujourd'hui se dresse pour faire face aux puissants qui veulent nous sacrifier pour assouvir encore plus leur soif de pouvoir. Je me refuse à rester les bras ballants pour savoir qui gagnera cette guerre. Mes propos vous terrifient mais la réalité est encore plus terrifiante. Et je m'adresse à vous, Dumbledore, Voldemort, un nouvel élément s'ajoute dans cette guerre. Je serais sans pitié à votre encontre. Et je m'adresse aussi à toi, celui que l'on surnomme le Survivant. Détaches-toi de la tutelle de Dumbledore et rejoins-moi. Si tu veux venger tes proches, rejoins-moi et je te donnerais les moyens de te défendre._

_Sur ces dernières paroles, le Sorcier du Dragon me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever. Il fit disparaître son enchantement. Il me salua, monta sur la tête de son dragon et repartit comme il était venu. Je ne saurais dire quelle impression il m'a faite, mais dans cette guerre déclarée, il est à noter que la présence de ce sorcier sera déterminante pour l'issue de la victoire. Je me suis empressée de retourner au journal pour vous retranscrire cette interview. Plusieurs questions se posent auxquelles tout un chacun devra répondre un jour._

_Signée Rita Skeeter_

Ainsi se concluait la fin de l'article. Un silence abasourdi régnait dans la Grande Salle. Silence comparable à quand Severus entrait dans sa salle de cours. Les élèves se regardaient tour à tour, regardaient en direction du directeur ou de Harry. Celui-ci avait relevé la tête et regardait autour de lui avec incompréhension. Dans son esprit il jubilait. Le silence régnait toujours autant. Les professeurs fixaient le directeur. Des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre. Le directeur se leva avant que n'enflent le bruit des conversations.

- Jeunes gens, votre attention, s'il vous plaît. L'article de Rita Skeeter a, semble-t-il, créé un certain émoi. Les … propos du Sorcier du Dragon, puisqu'il faut le nommer ainsi, peuvent jeter le trouble dans vos jeunes esprits. A mon avis, ils ne font que semer plus de zizanie dans une situation périlleuse. Nous devons rester unis pour faire face à la véritable menace que représente Voldemort. Certes chacun est libre d'exprimer ses opinions, mais dans le contexte actuel, de tels propos ne font que diviser plus notre communauté. Quand cette guerre sera terminée, chacun devra rendre des comptes sur son rôle. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de terminer votre repas, les cours vont commencer.

Le directeur se rassit. Les élèves avaient écouté. Cependant le doute s'était insinué dans plusieurs esprits. Les chuchotements reprirent avec intensité. Il en ressortait que la guerre déclarée avait un nouveau participant, et déjà des clans se formaient pour prendre position en faveur du Sorcier du Dragon. La plupart venait des nés moldus qui avaient compris certains propos du sorcier. Les professeurs se terminèrent de manger rapidement pour obliger les élèves à rejoindre leurs cours un peu avant l'heure. Harry prit son temps. Ginny dut suivre le mouvement à contrecœur. Les trois amis furent les derniers à sortir de la salle. Harry se retourna pour voir son directeur qui était en grande conversation avec Severus Rogue. Il se retourna avec un imperceptible sourire sur les lèvres. Les trois amis ne purent discuter tant les élèves prenaient leur temps pour commenter l'article.

L'entretien du Sorcier du Dragon fut sur toutes les lèvres la journée durant. Tout le monde l'avait à la bouche. Au cours du repas du midi, plusieurs élèves relisaient avec intérêt l'entretien. Des copies avaient été imprimées entre les cours. Harry se félicitait intérieurement de son idée. La journée fut longue pour les professeurs car les élèves étaient assez dissipés. Des punitions fusèrent de toutes parts. Des escarmouches éclatèrent entre els élèves par rapport aux prises de position de chacun. Une majorité voulait continuer à faire confiance à Dumbledore, une minorité montante approuvait les propos du Sorcier du Dragon et le reste supportait Voldemort ou était sans position. Ce qui se produisait au sein de Poudlard prenait plus d'ampleur à l'extérieur des murs de l'école. La voix silencieuse du peuple commençait à gronder. Alors que les gens avaient pris l'habitude de se terrer depuis le retour de Voldemort, ils décidaient de sortir de leur frayeur pour demander des comptes au Ministère. Certains n'hésitèrent pas à demander le départ immédiat de l'actuel Ministre afin que celui-ci soit remplacé par le Sorcier du Dragon. Certains proposèrent même de prendre eux-mêmes les rênes du pouvoir afin de débusquer Voldemort et ses partisans par leurs propres moyens. La plus grande confusion régnait. Une chose apparut tout de même, l'interview du Sorcier du Dragon avait donné un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière qu'était la guerre des sorciers. Et désormais chacun remettait en cause les actions des protagonistes de cette guerre. Une rumeur fut même lancée que Dumbledore et Voldemort travaillaient main dans la main. La situation échappait à tout contrôle.

Quand les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir après le repas du soir, Harry put se laisser aller à sa joie. Il rigola à pleurer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son plan fonctionne aussi bien. Hermione ne partageait pas du tout ce point de vue.

- Harry, te rends-tu compte du mal que tu viens de faire ? s'insurgea-t-telle.

- Pas un mal. J'ai réveillé les consciences, différence. Désormais, Voldemort et Dumbledore vont devoir compter un nouvel adversaire. Un adversaire inconnu qui retardera leurs projets. Un adversaire qui préparera la guerre à sa manière. Et surtout un adversaire qui obtiendra l'adhésion de sorciers et de créatures magiques exclues de notre communauté.

- Pourtant tu as dit que tu mènerais ce combat seul, lui rappela Ginny.

- Et c'est vrai. Mais je veux laisser le libre arbitre à chacun en connaissance de cause. Et surtout je veux éviter que Voldemort ne recrute d'autres créatures comme les géants. Hermione, tu ne vois que les conséquences sur notre communauté. Moi je vois plus que ça. J'envisage les réactions de mes ennemis.

- Harry, tu vois vraiment Dumbledore comme un ennemi ? demanda apeuré Ron. Et tu veux vraiment le tuer ?

- Je ne vais pas tuer le directeur. N'oublies pas que je dois lui sauver la vie. Non, c'est plus subtil. Je veux qu'il soit si préoccupé par cette histoire qu'il laisse tomber ses défenses. Ainsi je pourrais obtenir tous les renseignements que je désire.

- NON ! s'écria soudain Hermione. Tu n'envisages pas de …

L'idée était si terrifiante aux yeux de la jeune sorcière qu'elle ne voulait pas le croire. Ginny et Ron la regardèrent sans comprendre alors que Harry souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Harry, Dumbledore est le plus grand legilimens de tous les temps. Tu ne pourras jamais pénétrer son esprit.

- Pourquoi ? Je peux le faire avec Voldemort qui est lui aussi un puissant legilimens. Alors pourquoi pas sur Dumbledore ? Et pour y arriver, je dois juste l'ébranler. C'est parfait. Maintenant nous avons du travail.

Harry s'assit au sol et s'enferma en lui-même. Les trois amis regardèrent le jeune sorcier. De tout ce que celui-ci avait tenté, ce projet était peut-être le plus incertain et le plus dangereux jamais envisagé.


	36. 36  Etre responsable

Bonjour à tous !

Me voilà de retour pour sévir à nouveau ( rire ). Je me suis senti bien inspiré depuis la semaine dernière et j'avance à un rythme plus soutenu dans la fic.

Nouveau chapitre où Harry continue à ennuyer sérieusement son monde. Après sa légitime colère qui a mis tout le monde à genou, le voilà qu'il se décide de faire comprendre à cette pauvre Hermione qu'elle est à côté de la plaque dans ses bonnes intentions. ensuite il se confronte avec ce cher directeur en lui remettant le souvenir de Slughorn. il comprend en contrepartie comment pense Voldemort, ce qui met mal à l'aise ses amis. alors en avant !

Réponses :

**Ronald92** : heureux de te procurer autant de joie

**Klaude** : Harry a mis un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière ( mdr ) Albus va devoir revoir ses plans

**Servin** : il craint surtout le réaction de Harry, le vieux citron. lis et tu verras

**Sheltan** : l'idée est intéressante. dommage que ce soit une même et seule personne. bien que j'ai une idée assez marrante pour la fin

**Luffynette** : t'as rattrapé ton retard ! un Harry comme on les aime

**Storm-lion** : bienvenu ! oui mon Harry est un peu dérangeant. et jusqu'où je vais l'amener peut allez très loin. mais j'ai une limite, donc c'est bon. je te remercie pour les compliments. je fais de mon mieux pour satisfaire un grand nombre

**Postatem** : Bienvenu ! ton compliment me va droit au coeur ( même si je ne pense pas que cette fic soit la meilleure. je dirais qu'elle a du potentiel ). non pas tout à fait. si tu lis; avec ce qu'il apprend, tout dépend de comme lui utilisera sa magie. tu verras, ce sera drôle le moment venu

**Busard** : non Harry n'est pas un serpentard, juste ce qu'il faut pour survivre. dans ce genre de cas, on ne réagit qu'avec les extrémités

Et voilà. merci à celles et à ceux qui rejoignent cette fic et qui font se connaître. la suite viendra très prochainement.

Bises

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

36 – Etre responsable

La parution de l'interview du Sorcier du Dragon continuait à agiter la communauté magique après trois jours. Trois jours où le Ministère dut gérer une crise de confiance au moment où les attaques des mangemorts avaient cessé. Les sorciers avaient pris conscience qu'ils ne devaient plus attendre de soutien de leur gouvernement. Les propos du Sorcier du Dragon étaient sur toutes les lèvres et étaient largement commentés dans toutes les structures de la communauté magique. Sentant un risque de révolte, le Ministre réagit avec la plus grande fermeté. Désignant une dizaine d'aurors et une dizaine d'enquêteurs de la police magique, ils reçurent ordre de trouver le Sorcier du Dragon et de l'arrêter sur le champ pour sédition et entrave à la bonne marche de la politique en vigueur. Malheureusement les ordres filtrèrent. Et le lendemain de cette décision, Rita Skeeter publiait un article incendiaire envers la politique du Ministère. Rufus Scrimgeour tenta bien de se défendre mais la contestation se fit entendre ouvertement. Le Ministère se trouvait dans une situation intenable. Entre les dernières décisions prises par celui-ci, la chasse aux mangemorts, et maintenant ce mystérieux sorcier, le Ministère de la Magie vacillait sur ses fondation. Même si durant son allocution, le Ministre tenta de tempérer ses propos, l'avis de recherche du Sorcier du Dragon restait un sujet d'actualité. Rufus ne renoncerait pas. Désormais, le Sorcier du Dragon était l'ennemi à abattre, tant du côté de Voldemort que du côté du Ministère. Au moins avait-il permis de mettre tout le monde d'accord sur son sujet. Et surtout les attaques des mangemorts avaient momentanément cessé, laissant la communauté magique respirer.

A Poudlard, une même tension régnait. L'entrée fracassante d'un nouvel adversaire sur l'échiquier de la guerre alimentait toutes les conversations. Les clans n'hésitaient plus à faire valoir leur droit à la parole – du moins les partisans de Dumbledore et ceux du Sorcier du Dragon. Les partisans de Voldemort faisaient profil bas car ils ne tenaient pas à se trouver entre deux feux. Les serpentards avaient compris que s'ils devaient s'exprimer, ils risquaient de recevoir une sévère correction. L'arrivée du Sorcier du Dragon avait redonné un regain de courage à des élèves qui juste là étaient effrayés. Savoir qu'un sorcier seul se dressait contre tous donnait un côté héroïque au Sorcier du Dragon et enflammait l'imagination. Les professeurs de Poudlard maintenaient l'ordre, sans pour autant s'exprimer. Ils affichaient leur soutien envers le directeur et envers l'école. Cependant, derrière leur masque, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que l'intervention du Sorcier du Dragon avait quelque peu chamboulé leur foi en leur directeur. Et entre eux, les professeurs ne s'exprimaient qu'à demi-mots. Mais cette intervention avait eu aussi un autre effet. Le directeur, qui depuis le début de l'année, s'était fait assez discret, avait décidé de rester à Poudlard. Lui-même tentait de comprendre le Sorcier du Dragon. Et i lavait bien l'intention de débusquer ce sorcier. Le Ministre était venu une nouvelle fois le relancer pour lui demander son aide. Et le directeur avait poliment refusé, prétextant de sa présence au sein de Poudlard pour veiller à la sécurité des élèves. En réalité, ce Sorcier du Dragon mettait à mal les projets du directeur. Il avait été le premier à comprendre la réelle ampleur de la venue de ce mystérieux sorcier. Et il était convaincu que Voldemort l'avait aussi comprise. Un sorcier se déclarant ouvertement sans prendre parti dans cette guerre pour les puissances en présence était un trop grand danger. Un danger pour leurs plans. Un danger pour les forces qu'ils contrôlaient. Et un danger pour le dénouement final de la n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de trouver le Sorcier du Dragon et de le faire changer d'opinion afin que celle-ci penche dans le bon sens.

Harry s'amusait intérieurement de cette situation. Depuis trois jours, chaque matin, la Gazette était livrée à un nombre de plus en plus important d'élèves qui voulaient suivre l'ensemble de l'affaire. Outre les dissensions créées, chacun s'interrogeait sur l'identité du Sorcier du Dragon. Et cette question suscitait tous les fantasmes. Harry surveillait les conversations sur ce point. Il était au moins rassuré sur un point, personne ne le soupçonnait. Il avait tellement bien réussi que sa côte de popularité avait largement baissé. Il avait même surpris des regards de méfiance de la part des camarades de sa maisonnée. Cette situation l'arrangeait parfaitement. Avec un tel climat de méfiance, il aurait désormais les coudées franches pour agir encore plus facilement.

Durant ces trois jours, les quatre amis commencèrent leur entraînement intensif à la pratique de la magie de l'esprit. Les trois amis du jeune sorcier passaient désormais de longues heures en méditation, subissant les assauts des elfes de maison et de la lilitunienne. Pourtant Harry jugeait cela insuffisant car il se retrouvait seul. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide de Bladeck qui se contentait d'observer, comme si le phénix attendait quelque chose. Harry voulait retrouver au moins l'un de ses deux elfes pour poursuivre son propre apprentissage. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce détail tout en revoyant les grands évènements de sa vie, un fait anodin lui apparut. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux.

- Dobby ! s'écria Harry. Winky travaille toujours pour Poudlard. Et tu nous as dit que le directeur l'avait engagé l'année dernière.

Tout le monde rouvrit les yeux.

- Oui Harry Potter. Winky travaille toujours aux cuisines. Mais Winky ne fait pas honneur à sa fonction. Winky …

- Oui je sais, l'interrompit Harry. Justement, c'est de ça que je voudrais te parler. Winky est ainsi car elle est certaine que c'est de sa faute si Barty Croupton Jr s'est échappé et qu'il est mort.

- Oui Harry Potter. Et depuis lors Winky boit trop. Dobby a tenté de l'aider.

- Je le sais. Et si un sorcier, ou une sorcière, lui proposait de la reprendre à son service dans son ancienne condition, penses-tu qu'elle accepterait ?

- Dobby ne sait pas. Winky était très attachée à la famille Croupton. Il faudrait que le sorcier soit vraiment très tolérant et de bonne condition.

- Même si c'était un né moldu qui aurait des connexions avec l'Elu ?

La question laissa l'elfe pantois. Il ne savait vraiment pas. Harry souriait de ses dents.

- Dobby, trouves-moi Winky et ramènes-la ici immédiatement, ordonna Harry.

L'elfe disparut. Les amis de Harry regardaient leur ami qui fixait Hermione avec une lueur malicieuse. Ron suivit le regard de son ami et il comprit. Ginny comprit à son tour. Hermione écarquillait les yeux avec une expression déroutée.

- Harry, t'es sérieux ? l'interrogea Ron.

- Hermione, je t'ai fait la réflexion que te devais avoir un elfe de maison pour le comprendre. Si leur sort te tient vraiment à cœur, tu accepteras cette responsabilité, annonça fièrement le jeune sorcier. Et tu t'en sortiras sûrement.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de protester que les deux elfes apparurent dans un crac sonore.

- Dobby … mauvais … elfe, s'écria difficilement l'elfe.

Elle se libéra de l'emprise de Dobby et tenta de marcher. Elle tituba sur ses courtes jambes avant de s'effondrer au sol.

- Winky … bouteille ! pleura l'elfe.

- Winky doit cesser de boire, lui dit durement Dobby. Winky fait honte aux elfes de maison.

- Bouteille ! hurla l'elfe.

Aussitôt une bouteille de Winky Pur Feu apparut. Mais avant que l'elfe puisse s'en saisir, Harry s'en empara. L'elfe releva la tête en cherchant sa bouteille.

- Je … veux … boire, s'insurgea l'elfe.

- Winky, regardes-moi ! ordonna Harry.

Winky continuait à rechercher sa bouteille d'alcool. Harry s'agenouilla devant l'elfe et lui saisit les épaules. Il la secoua assez violemment. Hermione voulut intervenir mais Ginny l'en empêcha. Harry fit lever le menton de l'elfe et plongea son regard dans celui de l'elfe. Les yeux du jeune sorcier perdirent leur coloration naturelle pour devenir blancs translucides. Harry plongea dans l'esprit de l'elfe. Au vu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'elfe, Harry n'eut aucun mal à percer la défense mentale de celle-ci. Il se trouva plongé dans une couleur sombre qui dominait. Harry se déplaça avec facilité. Il décida d'apporter de sa propre magie dans l'esprit de l'elfe. Son cerf mental parcourut cette atmosphère sombre et se mit à briller d'une vive lueur. Au bout d'une minute, Harry sortit de l'esprit de l'elfe. Winky fut soudain moins agitée. Elle respirait calmement. Harry s'assit avec un sourire triomphant. Winky dodelinait encore légèrement sur ses jambes mais elles avaient retrouvé un certain équilibre.

- Winky, sais-tu qui je suis ? Sais-tu où tu trouves ?

L'elfe hocha la tête en silence tout en regardant le jeune sorcier avec un regard 'incertitude. Bien que complètement anéantie et abrutie par l'alcool, elle avait entendu Dobby et Kreattur parler de leur service auprès de Harry Potter. Elle n'avait pas cru les deux elfes car elle jugeait que le jeune sorcier n'était pas digne d'un tel honneur. Elle jugeait Harry responsable de la déchéance de la famille Croupton autant qu'elle se jugeait elle-même.

- Winky, je sais que les deux dernières années ont été dures pour toi, dit avec douceur et tendresse Harry. Tu te sens responsable de la mort de tes maîtres, mais ce n'et pas ta faute. Tes anciens maîtres avaient fait de mauvais choix.

- Non ce n'est vrai. Le jeune maître Croupton était gentil avec Winky. C'est de la faute à Harry Potter si la famille Croupton est morte, pleure l'elfe.

- Winky, je ne suis pas responsable. Ton maître voulait me livrer à Voldemort. Et il a tué son père. Je ne suis pas responsable. Je défendais ma vie. Et c'est un détraqueur qui a tué ton ancien maître.

- Harry Potter n'avait qu'à mourir, lâcha Winky. Si seulement …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kreattur envoya valser l'elfe contre le pied de la table du dortoir. Hermione voulut se porter une nouvelle fois au secours de l'elfe, Ginny l'en empêcha. Harry arrêta ses elfes dans leur élan vengeur. Il s'approcha de l'elfe qui était légèrement assommée.

- Winky, ce que tu viens de dire est vrai. J'aurais dû mourir depuis longtemps, dit simplement Harry. Et cela arrivera certainement, je te rassure. Je ne suis qu'un mort en sursis. Cependant j'ai une proposition à te faire. Ta condition d'elfe libre ne te plaît pas. Et si une sorcière décidait de te prendre à son service en tant qu'elfe de maison.

- Aucun sorcier ne veut d'un elfe libre, rétorqua avec morve l'elfe.

- Tu te trompes. Mon amie, Hermione Granger, serait prête à te prendre à son service si tu le désires.

- Quoi ! Winky ne servira jamais une sorcière qui a tenté de corrompre le noble travail d'elfes de maison, dit avec véhémence Winky.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Harry avec un sourie. Cependant elle est la seule sorcière qui te propose de retrouver un réel emploi en accord avec ta condition. Et réfléchis, si tu nous aides, tu pourras nous aider à venger la mort de tes anciens maîtres.

Même si les elfes n'avaient pas la notion de tuer dans leurs intentions, leur loyauté envers leurs maîtres pouvaient s'apparenter à un certain fanatisme. Et dans le cas de Winky, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une telle idée l'enchantait. Harry devina les pensées de l'elfe. Il fit signe à Hermione d'approcher tout en continuant de discuter avec l'elfe.

- Winky, tu vas être au courant de beaucoup de secrets maintenant dont dépende ma victoire sur Voldemort. Il te sera interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

- Winky est une bonne elfe qui sait garder des secrets. Si vous me jurez que mes anciens maîtres seront vengés, Winky acceptera de servir cette sorcière.

- Parfait. Hermione, tends ta baguette.

Hermione tendit sa baguette et l'elfe son doigt. Comme pour Harry, un filament violet sortit de la baguette de Hermione et s'enroula autour du doigt de Winky. Elle avait échangé sa liberté contre une nouvelle servitude. Son contrat disparut du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry était fier de lui.

- Et voilà Hermione, désormais tu as une elfe. Je te fais confiance pour prendre soin d'elle. Je te conseillerais de sécher les cours pendant deux, voire trois jours, afin que vous fassiez connaissance. Mais dès ce soir, je veux que tu la mettes au courant ce que nous faisons.

Hermione ne put rien répondre. En cet instant, Harry était redevenu le sorcier froid et calculateur que ses amis connaissaient. Il décida qu'ils avaient assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Tout le monde monta se coucher à l'exception de Harry qui veilla encore. Il réfléchissait au moyen de prévenir le directeur à propos du souvenir du professeur Slughorn qu'il voulait lui remettre. Il décida qu'il passerait par l'intermédiaire de sa directrice de maison. Il monta ensuite se coucher. Ginny l'attendait.

- Pas encore couchée ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Si c'est pour me faire des reproches, tu devras attendre, attaqua immédiatement Harry.

- Nullement. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux après tout maintenant que tu es seul aux commandes, lui fit remarquer amèrement Ginny.

- Arrêtes ton char, rit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne t'a pas plu encore ? Le fait que j'ai piégé Hermione ? Ou le fait que je dise que je vais mourir ?

Ginny ne put se retenir de frissonner de peur. Harry rit franchement.

- Ginny, Ginny, tu es vraiment trop drôle. Plutôt que de t'inquiéter de mon sort, préoccupes-toi d'apprendre et de te mettre à niveau. C'est la seule chose qui compte. Bonne nuit maintenant.

Harry s'installe de son côté du lit, mit en place ses protections et s'endormit en quelques secondes. Ginny était toujours assise sur le lit et pleurait silencieusement. Elfiraes toucha l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Elle la réconforta de son mieux. Au bout d'une heure, la jeune sorcière finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, après le repas du matin, Harry intercepta sa directrice.

- Professeur McGonagall, pourriez-vous transmettre un message au directeur ? C'est urgent.

- Si vous le dîtes. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Dites-lui simplement que je l'ai obtenu. Il comprendra.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est tout. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois me rendre en cours.

Et le jeune sorcier partit en direction de son cours. Le professeur ne quitta pas des yeux le jeune sorcier, s'interrogeant sur ces étranges paroles. Elle fit apparaître son patronus et lui dicta son message. Le chat argenté disparut à pas léger en direction du bureau du directeur où il délivra son message. Le directeur eut un sourire éblouissant. Harry avait réussi plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au repas du midi, la directrice retrouva le jeune sorcier.

- Mr Potter, le directeur vous fait savoir qu'il vous attend ce soir pour votre leçon particulière.

- Je vous remercie professeur.

- Mr Potter, j'ignorais que le directeur vous donnait des leçons particulières, souligna d'un coup la directrice.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais rejoindre ma table.

Harry s'assit avec ses amis où il leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. La journée défila rapidement. Après le repas du soir, Harry se rendit directement dans le bureau du directeur. Il donna le mot de passe de la dernière fois. Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Le directeur le pria de rentrer. Harry entra.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Bonsoir Harry. Ainsi tu as réussi. Tu nous fais gagner beaucoup de temps. A quel moment as-tu obtenu la … confession de Horace ?

- Durant son repas du soir. Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir prévenu que maintenant, mais après il y a eu le bal, les vacances, et maintenant cette histoire.

- Oui évidemment. Harry, à quel moment de la soirée as-tu obtenu le souvenir du professeur Slughorn ?

- Après l'incident avec Malefoy. Je lui demandais des explications sur une potion de son prochain cours, et de fil en aiguille, un reste d'alcool aidant, il m'a confié cette fiole, en souvenir de ma mère et de ses aptitudes en potion.

- Impressionnant, le félicita le directeur. Et puisque tu abordes le sujet, que penses-tu de ce Sorcier du Dragon ?

- Professeur ? Je ne comprends pas, joua avec désarroi Harry.

- Tu as bien une opinion ? l'encouragea son directeur.

Harry prit le temps de mesurer sa réponse.

- Professeur, est-ce vrai que vous affrontez Voldemort plus d'une fois ? Ne suis-je qu'un pion que vous manipulez à votre guise ?

- Harry, ces questions sont légitimes, mais pas dans le sens du Sorcier du Dragon. Tu peux penser que tu es un pion mais ton rôle est essentiel, et tu le sais. Je t'ai récité la prophétie. Elle te désigne, et nul autre. Ce sorcier ne fait que rajouter que de l'eau dans le gaz, pour reprendre une expression moldue. Il ne connaît pas toute la vérité.

- Mais il affirme que vous avez affronté Voldemort plus d'une fois ? Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que vous avez laissé mourir mes parents ? s'entêta Harry.

- Harry, ne crois pas ça. Quand j'ai su la prophétie, je leur ai proposé de les protéger, mais ils ont préféré faire confiance à une autre personne, et tu le sais, lui rappela le directeur.

- Pourquoi ne vous faisaient-ils pas confiance ? Vous auriez pu les … man… leur proposer plusieurs options.

L'entêtement du jeune sorcier mit mal à l'aise le directeur qui continuait pourtant de fixer le jeune sorcier dans les yeux.

- James et Lily privilégiaient leur amitié au-dessus de leur sécurité. Ils ont décidé de croire en cette amitié. Mais si tu veux comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas affronté Voldemort durant cette guerre, le souvenir que tu tiens dans ta main est la clé. Mets-le dans la pensine.

Harry garda pour lui ses impressions. Il sentait que le directeur lui cachait quelque chose. Il versa le contenu dans la fiole dans la Pensine et suivit le souvenir du professeur Slughorn. Harry fit semblant de se montrer intrigué. Ils ressortirent du souvenir au bout de quelques minutes. Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau, l'air las et paniqué.

- Professeur, Voldemort a réellement créé des horcruxes ? Sept en tout ?

- J'en ai bien peur, souffla le directeur.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que vous ne l'avez pas affronté jusqu'à l'année dernière ?

- Tu es perspicace, le félicita le directeur.

- Donc vous saviez, s'insurgea le jeune sorcier.

- Du calme Harry. Je n'avais à l'époque que des hypothèses. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'agir à la légère, se défendit la directeur.

Harry se retenait à grand peine de dire ses quatre vérités à son directeur. Il s'obligea au calme avant de reprendre.

- Quand ?

- Quand ai-je compris que Tom avait créé des horcruxes ? Je ne saurais te le dire, peut-être quand il est revenu. J'aimerais te montrer un nouveau souvenir si tu te sens moins agité.

Le directeur fixait Harry de ses yeux pénétrants. Harry le fixait tout aussi intensément en activant pleinement ses défenses mentales. Il savait ce que le directeur tentait de faire. Il sentait la tentative d'intrusion de celui-ci. Mais Harry ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Un combat silencieux s'engagea entre les deux sorciers, pendant quelques secondes. Et Dumbledore finit par capituler, à la grande surprise du jeune sorcier. Harry contempla son directeur et ne se laissa pas berner par le sourire engageant de celui-ci. Il voyait le corps étincelant de son directeur, mais aussi une noirceur prononcée qui partait de la main droite. Le maléfice noir augmentait chaque jour et rongeait le corps fatigué du directeur. Le directeur cacha sa main brûlé. Harry comprit. Le mal qui rongeait le directeur continuait de s'aggraver. Dumbledore se leva, sortit de sa manche une nouvelle fiole et la vida dans la pensine. D'un geste de la main, il invita Harry à le rejoindre. Harry bougea comme un automate et plongea la tête sans attendre.

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent dans la clairière qui abritait l'ancienne demeure des Gaunt. Un jeune homme, étudiant de Poudlard, descendait en direction de la maisonnée. Harry reconnut Tom à l'âge de seize ans. Le serpentard se dirigeait vers la maison. Il entra sans attendre. Morfin se trouvait à l'intérieur. Les années passées à Azkaban l'avaient marqué. Il reçut sèchement le jeune sorcier en lui parlant fourchelangue. Tom lui répondit. La surprise passée, Morfin détailla son interlocuteur et lui reconnut une certaine ressemblance avec le fils des Jedusor. Tom afficha un sourire mauvais et endormit son oncle. Le souvenir s'arrêtait là. Harry avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Les deux sorciers ressortirent de la pensine.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

- Après cette visite, la famille Jedusor fut retrouvée morte sans explication. Les moldus furent perplexes car il ne faisait aucun soute que la famille avait été tuée mais sans aucune explication. Par contre, les sorciers comprirent que de la magie avait été utilisée. Et comme il y avait eu un précédent avec les Gaunt, ils n'ont pas pris la peine de mener d'enquête. Quand les aurors l'ont interrogé, Morfin a avoué le crime. Il leur a décrit dans le détail comme il avait précédé.

- Mais c'est injuste, s'énerva Harry. Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient sous la main le coupable parfait.

- Et qu'il a avoué, conclut Dumbledore. Les souvenirs étaient d'une telle précision que le doute n'était pas permis. Et pourquoi douter d'ailleurs ?

- Donc si je comprends bien, Voldemort a retrouvé sa famille moldue et l'a assassiné. Il a réussi à introduire ses pensées dans l'esprit de son oncle. Et si je m'en réfère au souvenir du professeur Slughorn, il est à supposer que ce crime est le premier qui ait permis à Voldemort de créer son premier horcruxe.

- Son premier ou ses premiers. Rappelles-toi que Morfin avait un objet avec lui.

- La bague de leur famille ! s'exclama Harry. L'avez-vous retrouvé après toutes ses années ?

- Je te répondrais prochainement, lors de notre prochaine leçon, répondit mystérieusement le directeur. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de retourner dans ton dortoir.

- Professeur, une question. Si nous retrouvons tous les horcruxes, Voldemort perdra son immortalité ?

- Oui Harry. Et nous aurons une vraie chance de le vaincre.

- La prochaine fois, vous m'emmènerez avec vous ?

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Nous verrons. Bonne nuit Harry.

Sur ces paroles, Harry quitta le bureau du directeur. Il revit dans sa tête ce qu'il avait appris. Pas grand chose en fin de compte. Mais il était certain que le directeur avait retrouvé la bague et l'avait détruite. Du moins une partie du maléfice qui imprégnait celle-ci. Harry appela Dobby. Ils transplanèrent dans le dortoir secret. Les amis de Harry l'attendaient. Il leur fit un résumé de ce que le directeur lui avait appris.

- Donc si je résume, Dumbledore en est au point mort alors que nous avons juste détruit le médaillon. Et maintenant tu es certain qu'il a détruit la bague, énonça Hermione.

- C'est à peu près ça. Et il faut que nous trouvions encore la coupe de Poufsouffle, un objet de Serdaigle et le serpent.

- Harry, tu sais j'ai repensé à l'objet de Serdaigle dit Ginny. J'en ai parlé avec Luna, et elle m'adit qu'à sa seule connaissance, l'artefact le plus connu de Serdaigle était son diadème. Qui conque le portait acquérait une grande sagesse. Malheureusement cet artefact a disparu depuis très longtemps.

- Un diadème ! Disparu longtemps ! Peut-être pas si Voldemort a pu mettre la main dessus. Et il faudrait le retrouver. Je suis sûr que Tom l'a caché dans un endroit symbolique pour lui. Si je me mettais à penser comme lui, à quel endroit penserais-je ? Le journal était chez les Malefoy, endroit où j'aurais dû naitre à cause de la pureté de mon sang. Le médaillon, une grotte où j'ai fait mes premières expériences de sorcier. La bague, je crois que j'ai ma petite idée au vu du dernier souvenir que j'ai vu, les origines de ma famille sorcière. Nagini reste proche de moi. Restes le diadème et la coupe. Serdaigle ! Un artefact permettant d'acquérir plus de sagesse.

Harry retournait ses observations dans son esprit quand les paroles de Ginny s'inscrivirent en lettres de feu dans son esprit. Un artefact rempli de sagesse. Un lieu qui correspondrait à cette définition. Poudlard. L'idée illumina l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

- Oui ! cria-t-il. J'ai trouvé. Je sais où nous pourrons chercher le diadème.

- Heu tu nous expliques ? l'interpela Ron.

- Mais réfléchissez par Merlin ! L'artefact de Serdaigle, ce qu'il représente. Le seul endroit où il pourrait cacher un pareil objet, c'est Poudlard bien sûr. Poudlard. Le lieu qui représente sa maison, son savoir magique, ses origines illustres. Vous comprenez ?

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise. Le cheminement intellectuel du jeune sorcier effrayait ses amis. Penser come Voldemort pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Harry affichait une lueur fière dans les yeux. Cependant Poudlard regorgeait de nombreuses caches. Voldemort pouvait avoir caché le médaillon chez les serpentards, dans un tableau ou tout autre lieu magique. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Dobby, tu m'as bien dit que les elfes voyaient la magie. Tu as vu la magie qui imprègne les artefacts. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu voulais m'empêcher de rejoindre Poudlard lors de ma deuxième année. Tu avais vu que le journal n'était pas normal.

- Harry Potter ne comprenait pas. Dobby avait seulement entendu son ancien maître dire que le journal pourrait blesser Harry Potter.

- Mais Lucius avait sous-estimé l'importance de ce simple journal. Et je suis certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres horcruxes dans la Chambre des Secrets. Dobby, Kreattur, partez sur le champ fouiller la salle commune des serpentards. Si Voldemort a réussi à introduire le diadème ici, ça ne peut pas être chez les serdaigles. Et si vous ne trouvez rien, il faudra rechercher autre part.

Les deux elfes disparurent. Winky avait suivi la conversation sans comprendre. Elle tira sur la manche de sa sorcière.

- Winky peut poser une question sa maîtresse ? demanda l'elfe.

- Oh pardon Winky, je ne t'ai pas encore tout expliqué, dit en rougissant Hermione.

Elle ne s'habituait pas à être appelée maîtresse ou Miss Granger. Harry avait compris et regarda férocement son amie.

- Hermione, si je t'ai confié un elfe, ce n'est pour en faire un esclave. Je te conseille vivement d'agir comme moi et de vous mettre sur un pied d'égalité.

Les paroles dures du jeune sorcier furent comme une claque pour la jeune sorcière. Elle obtempéra sur le champ. Désormais Winky n'appellerait plus que la sorcière et ses amis par leur prénom, sans titre honorifique. Pour la pauvre elfe, elle pensait vivre un cauchemar. Hermione la rassura de son mieux. Dobby revint au bout de quelques minutes.

- Harry Potter, Kreattur continue ses recherches dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Harry Potter, Dobby a pensé quelque chose.

- Dis-moi.

- Maintenant que le nombre d'elfes a augmenté, et même si Harry Potter pensait s'en servir pour apprendre plus rapidement, Dobby s'est dit qu'il pourrait permettre à Harry Potter de s'ouvrir à la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry réfléchit aux propos de son elfe. S'il parvenait à reconnaître et à ressentir à la magie des horcruxes, il pourrait lui aussi se permettre de les trouver rapidement. Et surtout de trouver le diadème de Serdaigle au sein de Poudlard. L'idée de l'elfe était brillante.

- Dobby, ton idée est géniale. Bon ça va me retarder dans mon autre apprentissage, mais pour vaincre Voldemort, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pas forcément. Dobby apprendra dans le même temps à Harry Potter à transplaner dans l'infrastructure magique des elfes dans le même temps.

- C'est possible ? Tu es sérieux ?

- Maintenant que nous sommes suffisamment, c'est possible.

- Parfait. On commence dès ce soir. Je ne veux pas perdre une seule minute, décida le jeune sorcier.

- Harry, tu viens tout juste de revenir de chez le directeur, et ut veux encore travailler, lui reprocha Ginny.

- Je vous ai prévenu la nuit dernière, je veux qu'on en termine en trois semaines. Et je veux que vous sachiez transplaner. Donc il va falloir faire des efforts, quitte à veiller. Si tu ne supportes pas le rythme, libre à toi de partir, rien ne te retient, dit calmement et avec froideur le jeune sorcier.

Ginny se contint difficilement de se jeter sur son sorcier pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle serrait les poings de rage. De même que son frère. Hermione se désolait intérieurement. Harry les défiait du regard. Kreattur réapparut à ce moment-là.

- Harry Potter, Kreattur est désolé. Kreattur n'a rien trouvé. Kreattur est un mauvais elfe.

- Non Kreattur, tu as été parfait. Maintenant tout le monde au travail. Nous avons du pain sur la planche.

Harry s'assit en tailleur en face de Dobby. Ses amis suivirent son exemple avec de la colère plein l'esprit. Dobby mit ses deux mains devant lui. Une sphère de magie marron claire apparut des mains de l'elfe et se mit à grossir pour envelopper l'elfe et le jeune sorcier. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour fixer ce prodige.

- Dobby, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Harry Potter, ceci est la magie des elfes de maison. Si Harry Potter, il se rendra compte que cette sphère de magie est comparable à celle de la protection que Harry Potter a demandé à Kreattur et à Dobby pour sa maison.

Effectivement Harry remarqua la similarité. Il n'y avait pas fait attention avant. Dobby reprit.

- Comme Harry Potter la sait, la magie des elfes de maison est basée sur notre vision de la magie. Harry Potter voit maintenant la magie. Dobby va apprendre à Harry à distinguer les magies qui l'environnent. Après Harry pourra apprendre à transplaner dans l'infrastructure magique des elfes.

- Dobby, est-ce que ça m'évitera de souffrir à chaque fois qu'un nouvel environnement magique se proposera à moi ? Et est-ce que je pourrais me déplacer dans toutes les infrastructures ?

- Non Harry Potter. Harry Potter ne pourra pénétrer que les infrastructures magiques qui lui seront autorisées ou qui ne reconnaissent pas la magie des elfes comme les sorciers. Et Harry Potter ressentira toujours un peu de mal à chaque nouvel environnement magique. Harry Potter reste avant tout un sorcier.

- Je comprends. Commençons !

- Que Harry Potter se concentre sur la magie de Dobby. Que voit-il ?

- Maintenant que tu nous as coupés du monde magique environnant, je te vois vert-marron clair avec tous les détails de ton corps et de ta magie. Je vois la magie qui circule en et à travers toi.

- Parfait. Maintenant Dobby veut que Harry Potter se concentre sur mes yeux.

Harry fixa de ses yeux translucides les yeux marron de l'elfe. Il pénétra dans ceux-ci et se laissa emporter. Il vit alors des sortes de filaments qui étaient accrochés dans le dos de l'elfe. Il en fit la remarque à son elfe.

- Très bien Harry Potter. Dobby va maintenant activer l'un de ces filaments. Avec l'un de ses images mentales, je veux que Harry Potter plonge dedans.

Harry fit surgir son cerf et lui ordonna de se rendre dans le filament que Dobby agitait. Le cerf s'approcha tranquillement et frotta son museau argenté sur le filament. Il se mit à le gratter ensuite pour creuser un sillon. Le sillon devint bientôt assez large pour permettre au cerf de plonger. Harry lui ordonna de se jeter dedans. Le cerf bondit à l'intérieur du sillon. D'un coup, Harry et Dobby disparurent dans un crac sonore. Ils venaient de disparaître du dortoir. Leur départ déconcentra les jeunes amis du sorcier.


	37. 37  Lutte intérieure

Bonjours à toutes et à tous !

Enfin le week-end ! ensuite encore deux soirs de boulot, et après 8 jours de vacances. je préviens, je ne suis pas sûr de poster la suite le samedi suivant. Ou alors ce sera en cours de semaine, donc chapitres rapprochés dans de bonnes perspectives.

Que se passe-t-il dans ce chapitre ? pfuhh ! je ne sais même pas par où commencer. bon nous retrouvons Harry et Dobby. celui-ci explique un certain nombre de choses à notre jeune héros qui veut s'y essayer. sacré Harry, on le changera pas. malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. et pour l'occassion, il devra faire appel à la seule personne qui puisse l'aider dans cette situation. venez le découvrir !

réponses :

**Busard** : pour le moement Hermione est assez cool. mais attends le chapitre suivant avec la prise de conscience de celle-ci. tu vas adorer

**Sheltan** : je te remercie mais ce n'était pas le plus long. tu as eu cette impression à cause des dialogues. mais tu verras par la suite que le Sorcier du Dragon peut avoir plusieurs visages

**Klaude** : Hermione n'a pas le choix dans ce cas. la relation Harry/Ginny est revenue au beau fixe ( mdr ! ) quant à Dumby, pour le moment il est un peu hors-jeu.

**Ronald92** : et je continue, et je remets ça. merci pour ta persévérance

**Servin** : tut trouves Dobby puissant car j'explore les possibilités de la magie elfique. mais tu n'as pas tort. tu comprendras plus tard. Harry the come back ( mdr ! )

**Elisoe** : trop heureux de te revoir ! tu manquais ! hé oui, avoir un elfe ça change la vie. tu verras plus tard. je fais exprès de rester vague qur l'entraînement de Ginny comme des autres pour vous préparer à de bonnes surprises. mais parfois je laisse des indices

**Maximilien** : c'est vrai que ça faisait un bail ! mais je suis content de savoir que tu continuais à suivre ma fic. je m'inquiétais quand même. je me demandais si je t'avais déçu. mais me voilç rassuré. Harry et Dobby, veins lire le chapitre. quant à Voldy et Dumby, qu'ils continuent leurs petites affaires. ils sont largement occupés

**Clarisse972** : content de compter parmi nous. prends le temps de lire la fic, et n'hésites pas à me dire ce qui t'as plu ou pas.

Après tous ces palabres, je pense qu'il est temps que je vous laisse à la lecture.

Bises

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

37 – Lutte intérieure

Harry regardait autour de lui avec stupéfaction. Il se trouvait dans un espace où tout était blanc sombre sans rien autour de lui. Il n'y avait ni sol ni plafond. Et pourtant il se tenait parfaitement bien sur ses jambes, sans ressentir de crainte. Il flottait sans pour autant flotter. Dobby se tenait à côté de lui avec un petit air espiègle. Harry regardait autour de lui, cherchant à voir ou à ressentir une quelconque magie. Rien. Et il se sentait apaisé. Il n'avait pas à lutter pour tenter d'apprivoiser cette magie. Il fixait Dobby avec perplexité.

- Où sommes-nous Dobby ?

- Harry Potter se trouve dans l'infrastructure magique des elfes de maison, répondit l'elfe.

- C'est si calme, si apaisant.

- Harry Potter ressent cette impression car l'infrastructure magique des sorciers est polluée par toutes les magies qu'ils utilisent et leurs interactions avec d'autres sorciers ou créatures magiques.

- Si je comprends bien tes propos, le fait que mon esprit voit la magie sous différentes couleurs serait dû au fait que je possède trop de magie.

- Harry Potter ne possède pas la magie, rectifia l'elfe. La magie de Harry Potter est en interaction avec l'infrastructure magique des sorciers qui naviguent sur celles-ci. Les sorciers marquent leur passage dans l'infrastructure magique par des lieux comme Poudlard ou par des objets. Plus les sorciers utilisent de magie, plus ils interagissent dans leur propre infrastructure magique. Et comme cette infrastructure magique se subdivise en environnement magique propre à chaque sorcier, l'infrastructure magique devient plus complexe. Que Harry Potter prenne son propre cas.

- Mon environnement magique comprend mes maisons, mes alliances avec d'autres sorciers et différentes créatures magiques et les lieux où j'ai l'habitude de me trouver.

- Exactement. Et l'environnement magique de Harry Potter se fond dans l'infrastructure magique propre aux sorciers. Quand Harry Potter sera en mesure d'être en osmose avec la totalité de sa magie, Harry Potter pourra alléger son environnement magique. Harry Potter souffrira moins de ressentir la magie des autres sorciers ou de certains lieux magiques.

- Je me sens quand même bizarre. Tu me dis que je me trouve dans l'infrastructure magique des elfes de maison. Et pourtant j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose me suit qui ne devrait pas être là.

L'elfe regarda son sorcier sans vraiment le comprendre.

- Harry Potter, vous êtes le premier sorcier qui vienne dans une telle infrastructure magique. Peut-être peut-elle agir sur votre magie ? Surtout si Harry Potter veut transplaner dans cette infrastructure.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Mais pour en revenir à ce que tu me disais. Si l'infrastructure magique des sorciers est si polluée, ma présence risque de polluer l'infrastructure de ta race car je déplace une partie de mon environnement magique, non ?

- Non Harry Potter. Harry Potter ne polluera pas l'infrastructure des elfes car nous nous devons de la protéger. C'est grâce à cette infrastructure que nous pouvons servir les sorciers sans nous faire remarquer. Que Harry Potter n'oublie pas que les elfes de maison sont des esclaves discrets. De ce fait, nous ne pouvons pas interférer dans l'infrastructure magique des sorciers. Nous nous en empêchons.

Cette idée révoltait le jeune sorcier. Les sorciers et leurs privilèges sur des créatures magiques inférieures. Obliger les autres créatures magiques à diminuer pour leur potentiel pour servir les intérêts des sorciers. Combien d'autres créatures vivaient ainsi ? La colère de Harry commença à enfler. Dobby le ressentit.

- Que Harry Potter reste calme. Harry Potter ne doit pas s'énerver. Harry Potter ne peut pas changer ce fait, tenta timidement l'elfe.

- Tu verras que je changerais cette façon de penser. Je trouve ça si injuste. Alors que tu es le meilleur professeur de magie que j'ai eu à ce jour, cria presque le jeune sorcier.

L'elfe verdit sous le compliment.

- Harry Potter, Dobby a amené Harry Potter pour qu'il ressente et s'imprègne de l'infrastructure magique des elfes de maison. Si Harry Potter veut transplaner comme les elfes, il doit comprendre cette infrastructure magique.

- D'accord. Comment les elfes font-ils pour servir en toute discrétion ?

- Dobby est fier de Harry Potter. Vous vous rappelez le filament que vous avez vu ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Les elfes attachent à leur personne magique tout ce qu'ils doivent, par exemple, servir à table. Ainsi les elfes font voyager la nourriture dans leur infrastructure magique et servent sans se faire remarquer. Quand un elfe est attaché à un lieu ou à une personne, l'exercice est encore plus simple. La présence des elfes ne se fait pas ressentir.

- Mais comment faîtes-vous pour voir ? Même avec ma vision magique, je ne vois rien.

- Car Harry Potter n'a pas ouvert totalement sa vision. En ce moment, nous sommes toujours dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Si Harry Potter se concentre, il pourrait adapter sa vision magique, et plus tard sa personne magique, pour voir, entendre et toucher sans être vu.

- Sérieux ! s'exclama le jeune sorcier. Ce serait le rêve. Et je pourrais retrouver Voldemort quand je le voudrais.

- Que Harry Potter n'oublie pas que Voldemort a son serpent. Le serpent de Voldemort peut voir beaucoup de choses, surtout si comme Harry Potter le présume, Voldemort a corrompu le serpent avec un morceau de son âme.

Harry grogna dans sa barbe. Alors qu'il pensait tenir un avantage, celui-ci se montrait moins utile que prévu.

- Très bien Dobby. Que dois-je faire ?

- Que Harry Potter se concentre sur ce qu'il veut voir. Qu'il disperse le voile de l'infrastructure magique afin que ses yeux voient.

Harry comprit l'exercice. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait agir ainsi. Il devait s'obliger au calme, contrôler sa respiration et laissait monter en lui son désir de voir. Tout comme il avait appris pour transplaner. Il s'assit en tailleur dans cet espace sans pesanteur et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il désirait. Dobby lui suggérait ce qu'il devait entreprendre. Harry forma dans son esprit les images de ses défenses mentales. Alors qu'il les formait, son malaise du début revint. Cette impression que quelque chose le suivait. Il ne tint pas compte de cette impression et se concentra encore plus. Il étira sa barrière magique pour permettre à son cerf de lui ouvrir une voie vers ce qu'il désirait. Il échoua.

- Harry Potter doit s'attacher une partie de l'infrastructure magique, lui dit Dobby.

Le jeune sorcier comprit. Il ordonna à son phénix de prendre entre ses serres un peu de ce nouvel espace et de se l'attacher. Le phénix déploya ses ailes et planta ses serres dans le vide de l'esprit de Harry. Harry se concentra et tendit ses mains dans le vide pour ressentir l'infrastructure magique des elfes. Il vit dans son esprit des filaments blancs s'accrocher aux serres de son image mentale. Se concentrant davantage, il vit son phénix relier ces filaments aux autres images mentales. L'effort de cette concentration pesa sur Harry. Dobby félicita le jeune sorcier.

- Dobby, c'est moi ou tu sembles mieux pénétrer mon esprit ici ? demanda Harry.

- Dans cette infrastructure, Dobby accroît sa magie et la renouvelle. Quand les elfes voyagent dans celle-ci, les elfes font corps avec leur magie. La magie des elfes atteint pleinement son potentiel. Si Harry Potter fait une nouvelle fois attention, quand Harry Potter a demandé à Kreattur et à Dobby de protéger ses maisons pour ne pas être repéré des sorciers, à chaque fois que Kreattur et Dobby se trouvaient avec Harry Potter, Kreattur et Dobby activaient leur magie et protégeaient Harry Potter de la magie des autres sorciers.

- D'où le fait que le Ministère ne puisse jamais me suivre malgré la Trace. Je comprends beaucoup mieux, dit Harry.

- Maintenant, Harry Potter doit se concentrer. Il doit demander à son image de lui éclaircir le chemin pour qu'il puisse voir ses amis.

Harry se concentra à nouveau. Maintenant que son cerf était lié à cette infrastructure, il ordonna à son cerf de retrouver ses amis dans cette infrastructure magique. Harry étira sa barrière mentale magique et laissa son cerf vagabonder devant lui. Le cerf sauta dans les airs pour atterrir sur ses sabots. Il fonça droit devant lui, semblant connaître le chemin. A la stupéfaction de Harry, une partie de l'infrastructure magique se déchira, et Harry put voir ses amis. Ils étaient debout et interrogeaient les elfes.

Dans le dortoir secret des quatre amis, la disparition de Harry et de Dobby avaient créé un certain émoi. Et Ginny était la plus anxieuse. Elle exigea de Kreattur des explications.

- Ginny Weasley, Kreattur ne peut pas répondre à votre demande car vous n'êtes plus dans l'environnement magique de Harry Potter.

- Je m'en fiche, s'énerva Ginny. Je veux savoir où est Harry ? Réponds-moi !

La colère de la jeune sorcière était impressionnante, même pour Ron. Hermione tenta de calmer son amie.

- Ginny, Harry est avec Dobby. Je suis sûr que tout va bien. Ils vont ….

- Hermione la ferme ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais Harry n'est plus ici. Il est … je ne sais pas où il est.

- Harry Potter va bien, dit avec indifférence Kreattur. Ginny Weasley a tort de s'inquiéter. Elle devrait continuer à s'entraîner. Sinon Harry Potter ne sera pas content.

- Attends qu'il revienne et il … Hé mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui m'a touché les fesses ? s'écria la jeune sorcière en dégainant sa baguette.

Son frère et Hermione la regardèrent sa ns comprendre. Ginny se retourna une nouvelle fois. Quelqu'un venait de lui toucher le bras droit. Elle était en plein désarroi et criait de rage dans le vide. Hermione et Ron pensèrent qu'elle avait un problème. Jusqu'à ce que Ron ne se retourne brusquement. Quelqu'un venait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Par les c… de Merlin, c'est quoi cette histoire ? explosa Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

La jeune sorcière était paniquée. Ron et Ginny scrutait le moindre recoin de la pièce, recherchant un ennemi invisible. Hermione sortit aussi sa baguette. Elle s'écria quand elle sentit quelque chose lui pincer le nez. Là elle paniqua. Hermione était certes très intelligente, mais quand un phénomène dépassait sa compréhension ou qu'elle ne trouvait pas une explication rationnelle, elle angoissait rapidement. A l'inverse, Ron et Ginny montraient une grande combativité.

- Je suis certaine que Harry derrière tout ça, maugréa Ginny entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Harry n'a pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité, lui rappela Hermione. La preuve. Accio cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

De la chambre de Harry, la cape vola pour atterrir dans la main de la jeune sorcière.

- Tu vois bien.

- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'idée. Il est là quelque part entrain de se moquer de nous. Je l'entends déjà se tordre le ventre.

- Ginny, tu n'exagères pas un peu, tenta un Ron qui était pourtant de l'avis de sa sœur.

Le frère et la sœur étaient convaincus. Mais Ron ne voulait pas trop s'avancer sans savoir. Winky tira sur le pantalon de Hermione. La jeune sorcière regarda son elfe.

- Mis… Hermione Granger, Mis… Ginny Weasley … a raison, hésita l'elfe.

- Ah tu vois ! s'exclama triomphalement la jeune sorcière rousse. Où est-il ?

- Winky, réponds à Ginny s'il te plaît.

- Mr Har… Harry Potter est dans l'infrastructure magique des elfes de maison. Il parvient à bouger comme un elfe. Sans se faire remarquer.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent le trois jeunes sorciers.

Kreattur regarda Winky avec un air mauvais. La petite elfe se cacha derrière la jambe de sa maîtresse.

Dans l'infrastructure magique, Harry était effectivement plié de rire et … de douleur. Sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. A chaque fois que la douleur de celle-ci se réveillait, Harry pouvait ressentir les sentiments de Voldemort ou voir à travers les yeux du mage noir. En cet instant, pourtant, la sensation était totalement différente. Elle venait de l'esprit même du jeune sorcier. Il ne comprenait pourquoi. Il tenta de respirer pour se calmer et pour fermer son esprit, sans y parvenir. Soudain la douleur fut intense. Cette fois, Harry n'était plus partagé entre le rire et la douleur. Sa cicatrice était douloureuse à l'extrême. Il se tenait le front et hurlait. Dobby s'inquiéta.

- Harry Potter, que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'elfe en s'approchant.

Harry lui jeta alors un regard meurtrier au travers de ses paupières entrouvertes et le dégagea d'un geste de la main.

- Ne m'approches pas créature inférieure, surgit-il alors une voix froide et cruelle.

- Non, ne lui fais pas de mal, le défendit Harry en reprenant sa voix.

- Tais-toi sale bâtard qui ose me défier, dit la voix.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

- Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi. Je suis tout puissant.

- Quittes mon esprit, cria Harry.

Et le jeune sorcier s'effondra. Dobby, paniqué, les fit transplaner. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire.

Ginny, Hermione et Ron regardaient Winky avec étonnement. Ils concevaient à peine la possibilité que Harry puisse agit à partir de l'infrastructure magique des elfes de maison. Alors que Hermione s'apprêtait à poser une question à l'elfe, Dobby apparut avec le corps tremblant et inconscient de Harry.

- De l'aide, vite ! s'écria Dobby. Harry Potter va mal.

L'elfe de maison pleurait, soutenant difficilement le corps du jeune sorcier. Ginny réagit immédiatement et installa Harry sur le divan. Hermione voulut l'ausculter mais un bouclier de protection argenté et rouge entoura le jeune sorcier. Des éclairs zébrèrent le bouclier.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu ? demanda avec véhémence Ron.

Dobby était catatonique et se lamentait sur sa bêtise. Il se cogna la tête contre l'un des pieds du divan. Il se reprochait d'avoir mis la vie de Harry en danger. Ginny l'arrêta.

- Dobby, expliques-nous ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

L'elfe leur expliqua alors leur incursion dans l'infrastructure magique des elfes.

- Au début tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter ne se mette d'un coup à se tenir le front. Après ça, tout est devenu étrange. Harry Potter a dégagé Dobby et a pris une autre voix. Ensuite Harry Potter a repris sa voix, et de nouveau l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, expliqua Dobby.

- Comment ça, Harry a pris une autre voix ! s'écria Ginny en secouant l'elfe.

- Ce n'était plus la voix de Harry Potter. On aurait dit une voix désincarnée qui venait de l'intérieur de Harry Potter. Dobby ne comprend pas.

Ginny regardait l'elfe avec perplexité. Elle fixa son frère, et Hermione. Elle vit alors l'expression de sa meilleure amie. Une expression mêlée d'horreur et de terreur. Hermione était devenue livide. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et semblait sur le point de défaillir.

- Ron, vite, rattrapes Hermione, elle va tomber dans les pommes ! cria Ginny.

Ron réagit au quart de tour et rattrapa à la dernière minute sa sorcière.

- Mione, que se passe-t-il ? Vite, un remontant. Winky !

L'elfe disparut pour réapparaître avec une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Ron s'en empara et versa une bonne goulée entre les lèvres de sa sorcière. L'alcool eut un effet immédiat. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et toussa. Pendant ce temps, le bouclier de protection de Harry continuait de crépiter avec plus d'intensité. Ginny tenta de s'en approcher. Hermione le vit.

- Non Ginny, ne t'approches surtout pas ! cria Hermione. Tu pourrais en mourir, voire pire.

Ginny s'arrêta dans son élan pour fixer son amie qui regardait Dobby. Hermione se releva.

- Dobby, je ne suis pas ta maîtresse, mais il faut que nous voyions ce qui s'est passé pour aider Harry. Il en va de sa vie.

- Dobby peut vous montrer si vous permettez à Dobby de s'introduire dans votre esprit, dit avec tristesse l'elfe.

- Fais-le maintenant !

Dobby s'exécuta et pénétra l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Hermione vit alors les événements dans l'infrastructure magique. Quand Dobby eut fini, Hermione avait de nouveau le teint livide et l'expression étrange de tout à l'heure. Et elle n'échappa à Ron.

- Mione, qu'as-tu vu ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Ce n'est pas …. C'est incroyable …. C'est aberrant ….

Hermione fut interrompue dans ses songes par les rires gutturaux des dragons millénaires. Tout le monde les entendit.

- Excellent Miss Hermione Granger. Votre intelligence aiguisée a deviné malgré certains manques, dirent les voix.

- Quelqu'un va-t-il prendre la peine de nous expliquer ? s'énerva Ginny.

Hermione était effondrée et pleurait en silence. Elle se laissa tomber au sol. Ron la prit dans ses bras et la berça pour l'apaiser.

- Mione, racontes-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ?

- C'est si … si … si horrible. C'est épouvantable, se lamenta la jeune sorcière.

- Hermione, j'en ai marre, s'énerva Ginny. Dis-nous ce qui arrive à Harry.

- Ginny, tu devrais avoir compris. Nous aurions dû tous comprendre, et ce depuis longtemps, tenta d'expliqua la jeune sorcière.

- Mais comprendre quoi ma Mione ? l'interrogea Ron.

- HARRY EST UN HORCRUXE ! hurla la jeune sorcière.

Ron s'éloigna de sa sorcière comme si elle était folle. Ginny vacilla sur ses jambes pour tomber à genou au sol. Dobby et Kreattur écartèrent les yeux. Winky fut la seule à ne pas réagir.

- Ce … n'est … pas … vrai, bégaya en tremblant Ginny.

La jeune sorcière rousse ne se rappelait que trop difficilement de la sensation d'avoir été sous le contrôle de Voldemort par l'intermédiaire du journal de celui-ci. Elle ne pouvait qu'envisager le pire pour la vie de son sorcier. Et soudain, l'évidence lui frappa l'esprit, comme un gong. Elle regardait Harry avec effroi et terreur. L'idée qui s'imposait à elle lui était irrévocablement inadmissible et inimaginable. La jeune sorcière pleurait de terreur. Ginny était devenue livide, tout comme Ron. Le jeune sorcier se retenait de vomir. Car la sœur et le frère venaient de comprendre l'implication d'une telle découverte. A leur connaissance, ils n'existaient que deux moyens de détruire les horcruxes : les crochets du Basilic ou un sort de magie noir extrêmement dangereux. Et dans les deux cas, leur ami était condamné à mourir. Dobby et Kreattur avaient aussi compris l'ampleur de l'épreuve qui se découvrait à eux.

- Non je ne peux pas le croire, dit entre ses lèvres Ginny. Je ne le veux pas. JE NE LE VEUX PAS !

Elle avait hurlé de désespoir. Son cœur était meurtri. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle se rappelait encore les propos durs de son sorcier disant qu'il se savait condamné, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il fut aussi proche de la vérité. L'air dans le dortoir était insupportable. Chacun avait du mal à respirer.

- Jeunes gens sans cervelles, intervint l'un des dragons, auriez-vous oublié ce que nous avons exigé de l'Elu ? Qu'il sauve la vie de son directeur. Ne pensez pas que tout espoir est perdu.

Le ton cinglant du dragon réveilla une petite flamme d'espoir dans les cœurs des personnes présentes.

- Si vous savez comment le sauver, j'exige de le savoir sur le champ, ordonna durement Ginny.

- Impétueuse Ginevra Weasley, à qui croyez-vous vous adresser sur ce ton ?

- Je m'en fiche foutrement bien. Je veux savoir. Sinon je viendrais moi-même vous voir pour obtenir la réponse à ma demande.

Hermione tenta de calmer son amie. Trop tard. Ginny sentit la puissante intrusion des dragons dans son esprit. Elle se sentit d'un coup cotonneuse et nauséeuse. Elle devint encore plus pâle si possible. Elle se tenait la tête à deux mains pour résister. Rien à faire. A bout de force, elle finit par hurler de douleur. Il n'était pas judicieux de provoquer des créatures magiques si puissantes. Ron voulut venir en aide à sa sœur, Hermione l'en défendit au prix de son corps. Elle se jeta sur son sorcier et lui plaqua ses deux mains sur la bouche. Ron se débattait comme un dément alors que sa sœur hurlait toujours. Pourtant tout cessa au bout de quelques secondes.

- Vous avez agi avec bon sens jeune Hermione Granger. Vous savez garder la maîtrise de vous-même dans les pires situations. Maintenant écoutez-nous ! Harry Potter, Elu de la prophétie, a fait un choix. Un choix pour survivre. Un choix pour vaincre le plus puissant mage de tous les temps. Il a décidé de suivre une voie que peu de sorciers peuvent emprunter. Cette voie comprend des chemins sinueux visibles et d'autres invisibles. Nous l'avions prévenu qu'il devait se connaître pour poursuivre dans cette voie. Et pour se connaître, Harry Potter doit en premier comprendre qui il est et ce qu'il est. Il est arrivé à un carrefour important où maintenant il en sait déjà beaucoup sur lui-même. Mais il lui reste encore du chemin à parcourir.

- Je me fous de vos belles paroles, dit avec véhémence Ginny. Je veux qu'il vive. Et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut dans ce sens. Même à suivre la même voie que lui. Il ne sera pas seul.

- Je suis d'accord avec ma sœur, rajouta Ron.

- Moi aussi, dit Hermione.

- Amis de l'Elu, Harry Potter aura besoin de votre soutien. Ginevra Weasley, vous voulez sauver votre sorcier. Vous n'avez pas besoin de suivre la même voie que lui. Déjà Elfiraes, la princesse de son peuple, accepte de vous enseigner une ancienne forme de magie. Vous n'avez à obtenir de Harry Potter qu'il vous reconnaisse comme son égal. Et il existe un moyen. Un objet que le jeune Elu a en sa possession. Il vous faudra agir pour qu'il vous remette cet objet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny sur la défensive.

- A vous de vous débrouiller, rirent les quatre dragons. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, vous voulez connaître plus de magie. Quand vous aurez accompli votre tâche, nous vous dirons où vous rendre pour rencontrer de … drôles de créatures.

Le couple se regarda avec inquiétude. Il sentait que ce ne serait pas de tout repos.

- Harry Potter mène pour le moment un combat pour la sauvegarde de sa propre intégrité. Veillez sur lui. Il demandera bientôt de l'aide. Au revoir.

Et les esprits des quatre dragons disparurent. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Ginny tenta de se rapprocher de son sorcier mais fut éjectée. Elle s'effondra au sol au bout d'un mètre. La rage brûlait en elle. Ron n'en menait pas large, craignant déjà les épreuves qu'il aurait à affronter. Hermione réfléchissait à plein régime, classant déjà dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle envisageait le pire.

- Ron, il faut que nous réussissions. Et il faut que nous abandonnions l'AD pendant quelques temps. Il faut que nous nous entraînions, édicta Hermione.

- Ma chérie, je te signale que nous ne faisons que ça, tous les jours, rétorqua Ron.

- Oui mais là je te parle d'un entraînement aussi physique. Regardes-nous, nous se sommes pas au point par rapport à Harry. Repenses à tout ce qu'il a traversé depuis ces derniers mois. Notre magie est au point, mais si nous devons explorer des lieux inconnus, ou si notre magie est inefficace. Nous sommes démunis.

- T'es pas sérieuse. En trois semaines. C'est impossible.

- Puis-je ? intervint Elfiraes qui s'était fait discrète jusque là. Ron a raison, c'est impossible. Mais je peux vous aider. Je peux accroître votre endurance et fortifier certaines parties de votre corps grâce à ma magie. Mais il vous faudra désormais entretenir votre corps comme Harry Potter. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse vous frappe.

La proposition de la lilitunienne ne plaisait pas à Ron. Hermione avait déjà accepté. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

- Si ce n'était pas pour sauver les fesses de cet espèce de prétentieux … horcruxé d'ami, je refuserais, maugréa Ron.

- Très bien. Prenez place face à moi, indiqua la lilitunienne.

Le couple resta debout face à Elfiraes. La petite boule dorée se mit d'un coup à illuminer la pièce d'une lueur intense. Elle toucha les esprits des deux jeunes gens. Elle sonda les corps de ceux-ci. Elle les inspecta. Elle décela que les corps étaient aptes pour leur légère transformation. Sa lumière s'intensifia à nouveau. Elle agit sur le flux sanguin de chaque corps et commença à modeler les parties essentielles de leur anatomie. Elle fortifia leurs cœurs. Les jeunes sorciers ressentaient leur sang qui était en ébullition. Ils ressentaient les changements qui s'opéraient en eux. Ils ne souffraient pas pour autant. Elfiraes continua d'agir durant cinq minutes avant que sa lumière ne perde de l'intensité.

- J'ai fini. Sans avoir le corps de Harry Potter, vous avez certaines caractéristiques. J'ai accéléré le flux sanguin de vos cœurs, donc désormais votre endurance s'en trouvera prolongée. Evidemment vos cœurs pomperont plus de sang que la moyenne normale. En accentuant ainsi le circuit sanguin, j'ai fait en sorte de fortifier les parties indispensables de vos corps dans le cas où vous devriez agir sans magie. L'inconvénient sera que, outre l'entretien constant auquel vous êtes d'astreinte, vous risquez d'attirer des créatures qui peuvent être sensibles à une forte pression sanguine.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Ron.

- Vampires, trikkals, sirènes cannibales et autres créatures un peu dangereuses. Rassurez-vous, je fais confiance aux dragons millénaires pour vous indiquer les créatures qui vous aideront à vous prendre en main.

- Super ! Et vous avez enc….

- Nous vous remercions de votre aide, dit Hermione en se plaçant devant Ron pour lui couper la parole. Ginny était toujours prostrée au sol, impuissante. Elle s'était désintéressée de ce qui venait de se produire. Bladeck se posa alors sur son épaule et lui toucha le front.

Dans l'esprit de Harry, le jeune sorcier menait un difficile combat contre la présence qui tentait de prendre possession de lui. Harry avait compris la nature de cette présence. Il avait d'abord été choqué, puis terrifié. Harry ne voyait pas son ennemi mais il ressentait la présence de l'entité maléfique. Mais il avait décidé de se battre. Il ne laisserait pas son ennemi gagner. Il se rappelait trop ce que le journal de Tom Jedusor avait fait subir à Ginny.

- Tu n'es pas Voldemort, s'insurgea Harry.

- Je suis Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. Tu n'es rien face à ma puissance.

- Je ne te laisserais pas prendre possession de moi.

- Imbécile ! clama le morceau d'âme. J'ai lu dans ton âme. J'ai vu tes peurs. Tu as nourri mon retour. Désormais je vais pouvoir revivre et rejoindre mon autre partie.

- Non, tu ne me vaincras pas.

- Tu es seul ici. Pas d'amis pour t'aider. Pas de Dumbledore pour te secourir. Tu n'es rien. Harry, réfléchis. Tu as suivi la voie de la vraie puissance. Si tu me laisses prendre possession de toi, tu auras une puissance que tu n'aurais jamais pu espérer.

- Je n'en veux pas. Je ne cours pas après la puissance. Je cherche à te DETRUIRE !

Harry avait crié le dernier mot. Il se concentra alors pour trouver son ennemi. Il fouilla au fond de son esprit pour trouver le parasite qui voulait s'en prendre à lui. Il rechercha dans les méandres les plus profonds de lui-même. Il avait ouvert ses deux voûtes. Ses images mentales le défendaient avec toute leur vigueur. Et soudain Harry le trouva. Cet intrus qui était caché derrière un nuage noir et qui grandissait, cherchant à ronger chaque parcelle de l'esprit du jeune sorcier. L'âme ricana.

- Harry Potter, je me suis nourri de tes peurs, de tes imperfections, de ta colère, de ta vengeance. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre. Ce combat est perdu d'avance. Soumets-toi et tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir ainsi. Ta souffrance nourrit Lord Voldemort.

- Ma souffrance me permettra de te vaincre. Tu ne gagneras jamais.

Harry envoya à l'assaut ses trois images mentales. Elles foncèrent en direction du nuage noir. Elles s'écrasèrent lourdement. Harry se sentit d'un coup faible. Le parasite rigola.

- Harry Potter, tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Oublies-tu où nous nous trouvons ? Nous sommes dans ton esprit. Plus tu lutteras, plus je me renforcerais. Et plus mon pouvoir se renforcera, plus grande sera ta défaite. Je suis invincible.

Malgré ce premier échec, Harry ordonna à ses défenses mentales de repartir à la charge. Il devait vaincre coûte que coûte ce morceau d'âme. Malheureusement, ses défenses échouèrent à nouveau. Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois faible.

- Harry, Harry, quand comprendras-tu ? demanda le nuage en s'approchant. Laisses-toi faire.

Le nuage grossit et enveloppa els défenses mentales du jeune sorcier. Harry vit alors la vie de Tom Jedusor après son retour d'Albanie où il avait découvert le diadème de Serdaigle. Comment il avait tenté de convaincre Albus Dumbledore de le prendre comme professeur. Le lieu où il avait caché le diadème à Poudlard après l'entretien. La formation de ses mangemorts. Les exactions que le mage avait commises avec ses mangemorts pendant des années. Rogue lui apprenant une partie de la prophétie. Et pour finir le meurtre de ses parents. Constatant avec quel plaisir Voldemort avait tué ses parents, Harry retrouva ses moyens. La colère bouillonna dans le jeune sorcier. Voir son père et sa mère mourir sous ses yeux dans les moindres détails avait été insupportable. La rage avait pris le dessus. Harry se relavait ainsi que ses défenses mentales. Sans s'en rendre compte, il activa son lien avec Ginny. Ses défenses mentales s'illuminèrent d'une impressionnante couleur argentée.

- Voldemort, tu ne tueras plus jamais personne. Tu as dit que j'étais seul. Mais ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour que je puisse vivre. Et je te vaincrais à la fin. Tu ne gagneras pas. Et je ne suis pas seul.

Harry cria le nom de Ginny.

Dans le même temps, le bouclier qui protégeait le corps de Harry se mit à luire d'une couleur argentée. Les points sur le front de Ginny s'activèrent. Bladeck chanta dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Elle reprit courage et s'approcha. Elle pénétra le bouclier.

- Ginny …, murmura Harry.

Ce fut comme un déclic pour la jeune sorcière. Elle apposa sa main sur le cœur de son sorcier. Les points de celui-ci s'activèrent. Elle eut l'impression d'être aspirée.

Harry luttait toujours contre l'emprise du parasite. Le morceau d'âme avait été surpris par ce regain de vigueur de l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

- Voldemort, je ne suis pas seul. J'ai des amis sur lesquels je peux compter. Et j'ai une sorcière qui m'aime. J'ai des gens qui m'aiment et qui m'aident. Même morts. Chose que tu n'as jamais comprise.

- Oui Harry, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là. Et je vais t'aider à détruire à cette chose.

Harry ne put cacher sa joie de sentir la présence de sa sorcière. Les défenses mentales de celle-ci s'allièrent avec celles de Harry. Le nuage perdit de son intensité. Il ne pouvait lutter contre autant d'adversaires à la fois. Et surtout il ne pouvait supporter le sentiment qui liait les deux sorciers.

- Tu m'as vaincu cette fois-ci Potter. Mais n'oublies pas que je continue de vivre en toi.

- Je ne l'oublie pas. Je vais t'enfermer jusqu'au moment de ta destruction.

Les six images mentales éblouirent le nuage qui se ratatina pour devenir une sorte de boule noire. Harry l'enferma dans un cube argenté sans possibilité d'ouverture. Et il rejeta le cube dans la voûte de ses sentiments, là où l'amour prédominait le plus. Puis il vit les images mentales de sa sorcière le quitter. Son lien s'affaiblissait à nouveau. Harry était épuisé. Il rangea rapidement son esprit avant de s'éteindre. Harry venait de remporter, temporairement, son plus violent combat contre son ennemi. Et sur un terrain qu'il maîtrisait à peine. L'exercice avait été intense pour le jeune sorcier. Il avait cependant appris suffisamment de faits pour croire qu'il approchait de la victoire.


	38. 38  Prise de tête

Bonjour tout le monde.

Comme je l'avais annoncé, je mets ce chapitre en avance pour cause de départ en vacances. du moins pour assister à un mariage. donc voilà. et dire que je suis encore dans la préparation de ma valise. lol

Que vous ai-je réserver dans ce chapitre ? Harry ne ressort pas indemne de sa rencontre avec la partie d'âme de Voldy. et ses amis ne voient pas comment cacher son état. jusqu'à ce que les elfes leur proposent une solution qui a déjà fait ses preuves. Franchement, jamais il y a eu autant de maladies à Poudlard que depuis que Harry a changé ( c'est vrai quoi, dans toutes les oeuvres, personne ne tombe jamais malade, c'est dingue ! la maladie fait partie de la vie ) excusez-moi je me suis lâché. en attendant le retour du héros, nos amis décident de continuer à s'entraîner et Hermione va prendre conscience d'un truc sur elle. et Ron va payer les pots cassés. pauvre Ron !

réponses :

**Xylion** : du rebondissement, encore et toujours. ravi de garder ton intérêt

**Mikl-bhz** : pas facile pourtant comme combat. car essayer d'imaginer un combat dans un espace vide en y incluant des repères, bonjour la galère. et oui ce sera épique. enfin pas tant que ça. je verrais bien.

**Sheltan** : on ne veut pas d'un voldemort 2. un suffit amplement. absorber l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre est un acte horrible. beurk !

**Ronald92** : je continue toujours

**Klaude** : oui la vie est injuste. et il faut savoir agir en conséquence. ils l'apprennent petit à petit

**Servin** : je pencherais plus du côté de Bleach, mais c'était inconscient de ma part. quant à ce morceau d'âme, je ne sais pas si je vais déroger à la règle. je me tâte encore tant j'envisage de multiples scénarios

**Clarisse972** : vas-y clarisse, te laisses pas impressionner par la transformation

**Brynamon** : heureux de te revoir. t'as de la lecture en retard. lol

voilà pour les réponses. il ne me reste plus qu'à vous donner rendez-vous au samedi de la semaine prochaine.

tchouss !

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

38 – Prise de tête

Pendant quinze jours, Poudlard fut coupé du monde. Et pour cause, la vartingelle frappa les élèves. Cette maladie, très virulente chez les sorciers, avait disparu au cours du douzième siècle. Par contre, entre le cinquième et le sixième siècle, elle avait sévi avec force parmi les sorciers. Le malade se retrouvait couvert de pustules sanguinolente sur l'ensemble du corps, il avait une forte fièvre, une diarrhée abondante de couleur jaunâtre et il crachait du sang. Cette maladie pouvait être mortelle. Et là, elle était réapparue à Poudlard. L'origine de cette maladie est une algue appelée siris sanguis. Elle pousse dans des eaux peu profondes et pollue l'eau. Et étrangement elle était réapparue dans le lac de Poudlard. Elle avait réussi à pousser dans les réserves d'eau potable de Poudlard. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, une centaine d'élèves tombèrent malades.

Le premier cas avéré fut Harry Potter quand le matin, son ami Ron courut prévenir sa directrice pour lui signaler le cas de Harry. Quand elle vit l'apparence du jeune sorcier, elle prit peur. Elle ordonna aux élèves de sa maison de ne pas approcher du jeune sorcier. Elle appela le directeur, Mme Pomfresh et les professeurs Rogue et Slughorn. Ils accoururent sur l'heure. Le diagnostique fut sans appel. Harry fut mis en isolement. Le directeur dut prévenir les élèves et faire appel aux médicomages de Sainte Mangouste. Malheureusement, dans le même moment, divers élèves tombèrent à leur tour malade. En peu de temps, la maladie s'était propagée. Les médicomages décrétèrent l'était d'urgence, et l'école fut fermée. Plus personne ne pouvait entrer et sortir. Comme la maladie était rare, il fallait trouver la plante responsable. L'école fut fouillée dans ses moindres recoins (du moins les plus connus). Un véritable vent de panique s'empara des élèves et les idées les plus folles furent lancées pour expliquer l'apparition de cette soudaine maladie. L'idée qui revenait souvent était que c'était un acte de Voldemort. Après tout, Harry Potter était la première victime. Cette inspection poussée permit de mettre à jour la découverte d'un collier maléfique et d'une bouteille empoisonnée d'excellent vin à l'attention du directeur. Le lieu de leur découverte se trouvait dans les cachots souterrains, comme si le coupable avait voulu se débarrasser précipitamment de son œuvre malfaisante.

Au bout de quatre jours, les médicomages et l'équipe professorale trouva la plante incriminée. Ils purent mettre au point la médication adéquate pour soigner les élèves. Par sécurité, les médicomages restèrent sur place pendant encore onze jours pour suivre l'évolution de la guérison. Quinze jours où les cours furent suspendus. Quinze jours de peur où les élèves ne purent avoir aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Quinze jours où le monde sorcier pria pour que les élèves restent vivants. Quinze jours où la guerre fut oubliée. Quinze jours où le directeur et les professeurs furent sur les nerfs car ils voulaient découvrir la provenance de l'algue marine.

Si durant quinze jours, plus d'une centaine d'élèves se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie, ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry Potter. Après son combat contre l'horcruxe, il se réveilla au bout de quatre jours. Il fut surpris de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, seul, entouré d'une protection magique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que Dobby apparut près de lui. Harry voulut l'interroger mais son elfe lui mit un doigt sur la bouche. Il disparut pour revenir avec Ron. Dobby fit transplaner Harry alors que Ron remplaçait son ami par un double métamorphosé. Ensuite Winky vint chercher le jeune sorcier roux. Harry retrouva ses amis dans leur dortoir. Ginny se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Pourquoi étais-je à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ? demanda sans préambule le jeune sorcier.

- Disons que nous avons agi dans l'urgence, commença Ron.

- Ron a pris les choses en main, désigna Hermione.

- Expliquez-moi ça. Car si je me réveille à l'infirmerie, c'est que du temps s'est écoulé.

- Quatre jours, annonça Ginny.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry. Ah mais c'est pas vrai. Il faut que je rattrape le temps perdu. Et je sais où se trouve le diadème de Serdaigle.

Harry s'était emporté d'un coup et il se sentit mal. Ses jambes flageolèrent. Il dut s'asseoir.

- Du calme mon amour. Pour le moment, tu es encore faible, lui dit Ginny.

Harry devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait nauséeux. Ron prit la parole.

- En attendant que tu retrouves tes forces, tu veux toujours cette explication ou pas ?

Son ami hocha la tête.

- Pendant que tu affrontais l'horcruxe qui est en toi, Hermione a compris ce qui t'arrivait. Après les dragons millénaires sont intervenus. Ensuite, Ginny t'a rejoint d'après ses dires et vous avez réussi à enfermer l'âme de Voldemort qui vit en toi. Après ça, tu es revenu parmi nous sans te réveiller. Comme nous étions désarmés, j'ai décidé de monter une histoire semblable à celle que tu avais concoctée pour pouvoir récupérer ta baguette. Avec l'aide d'Elfiraes et des elfes, nous avons fait tomber malade Poudlard. Voilà pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie est pleine à craquer. Je te raconte pas la panique dehors.

- Impressionnant ! Tu m'épates sur ce coup-là. Et de quoi suis-je censé souffrir au juste ?

- De vartingelle, répondit Hermione. Une maladie disparue depuis longtemps et qui est revenue à cause de l'apparition d'une algue marine particulière.

- Algue que comme par hasard Elfiraes connaît. Mais comment se fait-il que je me sois réveillé avant tout le monde ? Car je suppose que vous m'avez rendu malade pour plus de vraisemblance ?

- Elfiraes t'a effectivement injecté la maladie mais à une dose contrôlée. Le temps que tu sortes de ton coma, indiqua Hermione. Et les elfes t'ont régulièrement donné un remède plus approprié pour te soigner totalement.

- Harry Potter, Dobby s'en veut tellement. Si Dobby n'avait pas proposé à Harry Potter de lui faire découvrir l'infrastructure magique des elfes de maison, Harry Potter n'aurait jamais eu à autant souffrir.

- Dobby, je t'interdis de dire ça. Au contraire, tu nous as permis de découvrir où était l'horcruxe caché à Poudlard et la nature véritable de ma connexion avec Voldemort. Au contraire, c'est parfait. Car maintenant je vais pouvoir être en accord avec ma magie. Et puis je me sens mieux maintenant. Je suis encore aveugle mais ma vision magique semble s'être améliorée. Donc c'est un mal pour un bien.

Harry se leva difficilement et prit son elfe dans les bras. Dobby pleurait en silence. Il était tellement soulagé de voir soin ami en parfaite santé. Harry se releva.

- Combien de temps avant que la maladie ne disparaisse ?

- Dans ton cas, comme tu es réveillé, encore une nuit de repos, et ce sera bon, intervint Ginny. Et je te préviens que tu ne feras rien d'insensé avant. Ca a été déjà bien assez dur pendant ces quatre jours. Et de nouveau avoir eu affaire avec un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, très peu pour moi, dit furieusement la jeune sorcière.

Harry souffla entre ses dents. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il n'était pas encore en état.

- Et pour les cours ? Comment se passe l'organisation ?

- Comme tu t'en doutes, c'est le grand désordre. Tous les cours sont annulés. L'école est en quarantaine, coupée du monde. Et pendant encore onze jours. On n'a même pas le droit de se rendre dans le parc, indiqua Hermione.

- Mais c'est super ! s'exclama Harry. Donc ces quatre jours ne sont pas perdus. On a tout le temps libre qu'il faut. On va pouvoir se remettre à travailler sérieusement. Dès demain, on transplane chez moi. Vous apprendrez à transplaner. Dobby, avec moi, tu m'apprendras le transplanage à ta façon. Et après magie talamnique pour reconnaître les enchantements. On a du travail.

Harry se frottait les mains. Le jeune sorcier se rendait compte que Ron avait agi mieux que bien. Il avait eu raison de lui confier quelques responsabilités. Et maintenant que Harry en savait plus sur lui-même, il pourrait agir avec une meilleure détermination. Car il avait besoin de découvrir comment se débarrasser du morceau d'âme de son ennemi. Et il comprenait pourquoi il devait sauver la vie de son directeur. Celui-ci détenait une information essentielle. Harry avait aussi besoin de vérifier certains points qu'il avait aussi vu dans le parasite qui habitait en lui. Mais pour le moment, il devait encore se reposer.

- Bon je vais me débrouiller pour que je puisse sortir demain. Dobby, tu peux me ramener à l'infirmerie. J'espère que les médicomages ne vont pas être trop casse-pieds.

Sur ces paroles, Harry prit la main tendue de l'elfe, et ils disparurent. Apparus dans l'infirmerie, Dobby tendit une fiole à Harry qui l'absorba. Ensuite il se coucha.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla aux aurores. Il se sentait en excellente forme. Il appela Mme Pomfresh qui accourut, surprise. Elle examina le jeune sorcier qui se laissa ausculter. Par sécurité, elle prévint le directeur et le médicomage en chef. Durant une heure, Harry dut subir sans broncher toute une batterie d'examens. Le médicomage voulait le garder encore sous surveillance, le jeune sorcier protesta. Avec l'appui du directeur et du professeur Rogue, Harry put sortir de l'infirmerie.

- C'est vraiment un cas très intéressant, dit le médicomage. Alors qu'il est le premier patient, il est aussi le premier à s'en remettre. Et à quelle vitesse. C'est vraiment surprenant.

- Oui, c'est bien le mot, surenchérit le directeur avec un regard circonspect. Espérons que les autres patients aient autant de chance.

La directrice raccompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Mr Potter, comme vous vous en doutez, cette épidémie nous a obligés à interrompre nos cours. Mais j'espère que vous aurez la sagesse de ne pas profiter de ce temps libre pour prendre du retard dans vos études, lui fit remarquer sévèrement sa directrice de maison.

- Je vous rassure, je compte me maintenir au niveau. Et Hermione doit déjà m'attendre avec ce qu'il faut.

- A ce propos, je ne peux que me réjouir de savoir que trois élèves de ma maison aient d'aussi … corrects résultats. Mais je constate aussi que Miss Weasley progresse tout autant que vous trois. Je vous rassure, je trouve ça merveilleux. Mais étrange tout de même.

- Hermione et Ginny sont de grandes amies. Et elles s'entraident. Je ne vois là rien d'étrange. Et Ginny est aussi amie avec Luna, une intelligente serdaigle.

Minerva ne répondit rien, peu convaincue par l'argument du jeune sorcier. Harry rentra seul dans la salle commune. Il retrouva les camarades de sa maisonnée. Son arrivée fut saluée avec enthousiasme. Le jeune sorcier sourit à peine. Il fit semblant de se plaindre qu'il se sentait encore un peu faible. Néanmoins il resta un peu, histoire de donner le change. Après une demi-heure, il monta dans sa chambre. Ron suivit de peu. Hermione et Ginny disparurent à leur tour. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir secret.

- Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien. Tu étais tout de même pâle, s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Franchement tu me déçois. Je contrôle le flux sanguin de mon corps. Je peux donc retirer un peu de sang de mon visage. Dobby, rends-toi à Godric's Hollow et dis-moi s'il y a des moldus qui traînent. Dès que la voie est libre, nous transplanons.

L'elfe s'exécuta. Harry avait retrouvé toute sa hargne. Il avait hâte de s'y remettre. Ses amis durent constater avec amertume que leur ami était bel et bien de retour. L'elfe revint après cinq minutes avec de bonnes nouvelles. Harry ordonna à ses elfes de faire transplaner tout le monde, Winky comprise. Ils donnèrent tous la main aux elfes de Harry pour disparaître.

A Godric's Hollow, le petit groupe apparut devant une maison délabrée. Ron et Hermione crurent à une mauvaise blague de leur ami. Harry leur tendit un simple de morceau de papier. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils mémorisèrent l'adresse et redonnèrent le papier à Harry. Celui-ci le détruisit. Hermione et Ron regardèrent de nouveau la maison. Et là elle leur apparut dans toute sa splendeur.

- Pas le temps de vous extasier, vociféra Harry. Entrons.

Et le jeune sorcier pénétra chez lui pour disparaître. Ses amis suivirent avec les elfes. Ron et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de regarder autour d'eux. Ils regardèrent aussi derrière eux. Hermione voulut interroger son ami.

- Harry, c'est vraiment incroyable ! Et tu as réussi ça tout seul ?

- Hermione, ai-je jamais été seul ? Tu oublies mes amis. C'est ensemble que nous avons réussi. Il faut vraiment que tu parles avec ton elfe. Tu m'énerves à oublier à qui je dois tout ça. Dobby, Kreattur, toutes les protections sont en place ?

- Oui Harry Potter. Notre protection magique assure l'invisibilité de vos agissements.

- Parfait. La propriété est assez vaste. Kreattur, avec l'aide de Winky, vous vous occupez des leçons de transplanage des autres. Dobby, on va reprendre.

- Mon chéri, Elfiraes s'occupe de moi à sa manière, lui indiqua Ginny.

- Comme tu le sens. Tant que tu apprends à transplaner d'ici trois heures. Dobby, Kreattur, il y a suffisamment de potions en cas d'incidents.

- Oui Harry Potter, répondit Kreattur.

- Parfait. Au boulot tout le monde. Trois heures. Vous connaissez assez de magie d'esprit pour réussir rapidement.

Harry s'éloigna de ses amis avec son elfe. Ron avait envie de répliquer à son ami, Ginny l'en dissuada.

Comme pour Harry, Hermione et Ron apprirent en se servant de leurs défenses mentales. Ginny se dirigea vers la piscine privée de son sorcier et plongea, suivant les directives de la lilitunienne.

- Ginny, à l'inverse de Harry et de tes amis, tu vas aussi apprendre à transplaner, de façon différente. Tout comme je t'apprends à te laisser couler dans l'esprit d'un sorcier, il en va de même pour le transplanage. Le transplanage, version sorcier, est comme une sorte de pénétration de force dans leur infrastructure magique. Elle est brutale. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que quand les sorciers l'apprennent, les risques de désartibulement sont si nombreux ou qu'ils n'y parviennent pas la première fois. Ginny, tu ne vois pas la magie comme Harry, mais maintenant tu peux la sentir. Ressens ta magie, coules-toi en elle. Dès que tu la sens, décides de te noyer en elle. A partir de ce moment, concentres-toi sur l'endroit ou la personne que tu veux rejoindre.

Ginny comprit les paroles de la lilitunienne. Elle fit une longueur pour bien ressentir le courant de la piscine. Ensuite, elle s'immobilisa là où elle avait pied. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle mit ses deux mains à plat de chaque côté d'elle au-dessus de l'eau. Elle se laissa envahir par le courant de l'eau. Elle laissa son esprit s'imprégner de l'essence de l'eau. Elle laissa sa magie se fondre avec le mouvement calme de l'eau.

Dans le même temps, Harry était assis face à son elfe. Dobby avait reformé leur bulle protectrice.

- Harry Potter est sûr de bien se sentir ? demanda l'elfe.

- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter, mais je vais bien mon ami. Et plus de risques de revoir ce satané horcruxe. Dire que je suis horcruxé, pour reprendre Ron. Quelle ironie ! Oublions ça pour le moment.

- Bien Harry Potter. Harry Potter se rappelle que ses défenses mentales sont maintenant liées à l'infrastructure magique des elfes de maison. Comme Harry Potter le sait, le rôle des elfes est de servir en toute discrétion. Les elfes peuvent se rendre dans l'infrastructure des sorciers à cause de leur servitude. Donc Harry Potter doit se concentrer. Il doit retrouver ce lien. Dès que Harry Potter le sentira, il décidera de transplaner dans son dortoir secret à Poudlard. Dobby accompagnera Harry Potter. Que Harry Potter se rappelle bien de rester concentrer avec son image mentale et sur le lien.

Harry hocha la tête positivement. Il se concentra. Il fit appel à son cerf. Il vit le lien magique qui était fixé à son cerf. Il remarqua aussi un autre lien, à peine plus étincelant. Harry en déduisit que ce lien était celui de l'infrastructure magique des sorciers. Il le délaissa pour s'occuper du lien le rattachant à l'infrastructure magique des elfes. Il ordonna à son cerf de plonger dans ce lien. Le lien en question se mit à grossir. Le cerf s'y engouffra. Harry fut aspiré à l'intérieur. Dobby le suivait. Ils se retrouvèrent comme la première fois.

- Harry Potter a bien compris comment entrer dans l'infrastructure. Maintenant Harry Potter doit se créer des repères dans cette infrastructure. Comme les elfes voient la magie, Harry Potter doit utiliser sa vision pour parvenir à sa destination. Que Harry Potter se concentre sur son dortoir à Poudlard. Qu'il voie à travers à l'infrastructure magique.

Harry comprit. Il chercha des yeux dans l'infrastructure pour écarter le voile qui devait lui permettre de voir sa destination. Il n'y parvint pas au bout de dix minutes.

- Dobby je ne comprends pas. Je ne vois rien, s'indigna Harry.

- Que Harry Potter reste calme. N'oubliez pas que Harry Potter est le premier sorcier à pénétrer dans cette infrastructure. Harry Potter ne doit pas penser à vouloir transplaner comme un sorcier. Harry Potter doit se concentrer sur le fait de dépasser le voile pour parvenir à sa destination.

Harry était dubitatif face à cette explication. Il fit pourtant confiance à son elfe. Il se concentra en mettant de côté son envie de rejoindre son dortoir. Il ajusta sa vue pour passer le voile qui lui barrait le passage de sa destination. Il commença alors à ressentir des picotements dans son corps. Il concentra davantage sa vision. Petit à petit, au prix d'un grand effort de concentration, il parvint à se créer une ouverture où il vit le dortoir secret de Poudlard. Il s'y engouffra. Et il apparut dans son dortoir. Harry était heureux. Il y était parvenu. Dobby état avec lui.

- OUI ! cria Harry, fou de joie. Je peux transplaner comme les elfes.

Il prit les mains de son elfe et le fit tourner dans les airs. Dobby était aussi heureux. Harry reposa l'elfe. Il regarda alors la petite horloge qu'il avait installée dans leur dortoir. Il constata que deux heures s'étaient écoulées.

- C'est dingue ce truc ! s'exclama, surpris, le jeune sorcier. Il m'a fallu autant de temps pour réussir.

- Harry Potter doit comprendre qu'il est un sorcier. Pour parvenir à transplaner comme un elfe, Harry Potter a dû s'obliger à oublier d'être sorcier, non ?

- Pas tout à fait, mais c'est vrai, admit le jeune homme.

- Donc, si Harry essaie de nouveau transplaner dans le dortoir, il devrait réussir maintenant.

- Voyons ça.

Harry se concentra de nouveau et transplana. Il apparut à l'étage des chambres. L'exercice lui apparut d'un coup plus facile. Il avait compris qu'il devait dissocier sa manière de transplaner suivant le mode transplanage envisagé. Harry exultait. Dobby le rejoignit.

- Harry Potter a réussi. A partir de maintenant Dobby apprendra à Harry à être en accord avec sa magie.

- Allons chercher les autres. J'espère pour eux qu'ils ont réussis.

Harry prit la main de Dobby, et ils disparurent dans un crac sonore.

Dans la propriété de Harry, la disparition de leur ami n'inquiéta personne. Chacun avait compris qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Ils devaient s'en remettre à leur ami. Ginny apprenait toujours avec Elfiraes. Hermione et Ron suivaient les consignes des elfes. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione transplana avec succès. Ron y parvint à son tour peu de temps après. Le jeune rouquin fut si heureux qu'il tenta de nouveau l'expérience. Avec succès. Il voulut se rendre dans la demeure de son ami. Il se heurta à un mur invisible. Il retomba au sol après un vol de cinq mètres.

- Ronald Weasley n'a pas à se rendre dans la maison de Harry Potter, dit sévèrement Kreattur. Harry Potter n'a pas invité ses amis à rentrer dans la maison.

Hermione s'était précipitée vers son sorcier. Ron se relevait avec difficulté. Il regardait le vieil elfe avec dégoût.

- Que Ron Weasley pardonne à Kreattur, intervint Winky, mais Kreattur assure la protection des lieux de Harry Potter. Winky est vraiment surprise. Winky est effrayée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Hermione Granger, Winky n'a jamais entendu parler d'elfes qui protègent autant leur maître que Kreattur et Dobby. Winky est une jeune elfe, mais elle appartenait à des maîtres qui avaient d'autres elfes avant. La famille Croupton était une vielle famille. Winky ne comprend pas une telle dévotion.

- Pourquoi ? Tu agissais bien de même avec ton ancien maître, lui rappela durement Ron.

Il eut droit à un regard de reproche de la part de Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Winky était la dernière elfe de la famille. Après le scandale qui l'avait frappé, Mr Croupton avait décidé de se débarrasser de ses autres elfes. Il les a donnés à d'autres sorciers. Winky était donc en charge de ce qui restait de la famille Croupton. Mais Dobby et Kreattur sont différents. Ils vont bien au-delà des prérogatives propres à leur fonction. Dobby et Kreattur agissent comme … comme … s'ils étaient au même niveau que Harry Potter. Comme si leur fonction principale était secondaire.

Ron ne pipa mot à cette histoire. N'ayant jamais eu de personnes à charge, il ne comprenait pas. Et sa famille n'aurait jamais eu les moyens d'entretenir un elfe. A l'inverse, Hermione comprit les propos de l'elfe. Elle avait aussi remarqué à quel point le comportement des deux elfes étaient différents de ce qu'elle avait pu voir ou lire. Ils agissaient avec une volonté propre, anticipant les moindres pensées de Harry. Hermione avait besoin de vérifier un dernier point.

- Winky, ça va te paraître étrange, mais tu vois la magie comme nous l'a expliqué Dobby. Est-ce que par hasard Dobby et Kreattur ne te paraîtraient pas un peu plus puissant que la moyenne des elfes de maison ?

- Mione, qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme sornettes ? demanda Ron.

- Effectivement, Winky voit Dobby et Kreattur un peu plus grand que les autres elfes. Et cela fait peur à Winky.

Les soupçons de Hermione se confirmaient. Elle comprenait l'effarement de son elfe. Les elfes de maison étaient avant tout des esclaves dans le monde sorcier. Des esclaves, sujets à railleries et à mépris. Des créatures peu considérées. Et pourtant Harry les considérait comme ses égaux. Il avait octroyé à ses elfes une confiance dont seuls Ron et Hermione avaient bénéficié jusqu'à maintenant. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre la vie de son ami dans sa famille moldue et la condition des elfes. Au pire moment de sa vie, son ami s'était tourné vers les seules personnes qui lui ressemblaient un tant soit peu. S'il n'avait pas agi, Hermione était certaine que Harry aurait enfermé sa douleur pour la cacher à leurs yeux. Cependant, il avait décidé d'agir avec les armes dont il disposait. Et les elfes étaient apparus à ce moment-là. Hermione comprit mieux les propos de son ami par rapport à son propre engagement dans la délivrance des elfes. Elle voulait les aider comme une sorcière, se croyant juste mais avec toute la vanité propre à son espèce. Harry avait agi différemment. Il avait reconnu en ses elfes des alliés, des amis précieux. Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent de stupeur en repensant à ses derniers raisonnements. Elle, qui ne s'était jamais considérée comme vaniteuse, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas meilleure que les autres. D'un coup, les propos de son ami lui firent mal. Il avait été tellement plus intelligent qu'elle. Elle que tout le monde disait comme une sorcière respectueuse des règles et juste. Elle n'était en fin de compte qu'une sorcière quelconque avec un ego trop important pour s'en rendre compte. Elle tomba à genou d'ébahissement.

Ron la prit dans ses bras en voyant l'air épouvanté de sa sorcière.

- Hermy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je vais bien. Et je n'en veux pas à Kreattur.

Les mots de Ron firent réagir Hermione qui vit rouge.

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, TU N'ES QU'UN IMBECILE ARRAOGANT ! lui hurla Hermione.

La jeune sorcière se releva furieuse et s'éloigna de son sorcier qui ne comprit pas la colère de sa sorcière. Winky suivit sa sorcière. Ginny apparut près de son frère en transplanant. Elle apparut sans un bruit. Ron était encore assis au sol, hébété par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Alors mon cher frère, quelle nouvelle gaffe as-tu commise ?

- Si … Si je le savais. Je n'ai rien compris. Elle s'est mise en colère d'un coup, tenta de se défendre le pauvre sorcier.

- Allons, je te connais. Tu as dû faire ou dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, devina Ginny.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit, se défendit piteusement le jeune sorcier.

- C'est dans ses moments que j'apprécie ma relation avec Harry. Au moins les choses sont-elles claires entre nous. Bon je vais lui parler. Attends bien sagement ici.

Ron voulut se lever mais Ginny l'en empêcha en l'arrosant avec le sort adéquat. Pour le coup, Ron ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se retrouva seul comme un idiot. Elfiraes toucha l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

- Jeune Ron, vous devriez davantage être observateur et plus à l'écoute de ce qui se passe autour de vous. Cela vous sera nécessaire dans l'apprentissage de la magie talamnique.

- Merci du conseil, dit avec amertume Ron.

- Je ne voulais que vous aider. Vous formez un couple vraiment étrange avec Hermione. Deux opposés pourtant si complémentaires. L'univers des sorciers a vraiment changé.

Sur ces paroles, la lilitunienne se retira de l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Ron était hautement agacé. Il se rendait compte que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas encore à être à la hauteur de ses amis et de leur compréhension. Il voulut hurler de rage. Il se retint. Il préféra suivre le modèle de Harry. Il s'enferma en lui-même.

Au bout de plus d'une heure et demie après tous ces évènements, Harry et Dobby réapparurent. Kreattur se précipita à leur rencontre. Il leur annonça que les amis du jeune sorcier avaient réussi leur apprentissage. Harry voulut constater de ses yeux leur maîtrise du transplanage. Il remarqua alors que Ron se trouvait seul, en méditation. Ginny et Hermione discutaient entre elles. Harry devina qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il demanda des explications à son elfe. Celui-ci lui rapporta l'incident avec Ron et la soudaine colère de Hermione. Harry soupira. Il s'approcha de Ron et lui donna un petit coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Alors on rêvasse ? demanda le jeune sorcier narquoisement.

Ron sursauta en ouvrant les yeux.

- Non mais ça va pas de me frapper comme ça, s'insurgea le jeune sorcier.

- Kreattur vient de me rapporter que tu as tenté de pénétrer chez moi sans autorisation. Il a parfaitement agi.

- Ouais c'est ça. Personne n'a le droit de pénétrer le sanctuaire de Monsieur sans autorisation. J'avais compris, répliqua vertement le jeune sorcier.

- Je pensais pourtant que ta mère t'avait bien éduqué. Je me fiche de tes problèmes de couples. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils interfèrent dans votre entraînement. Donc vous avez intérêt de régler ça au plus vite, harangua très durement le jeune sorcier.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ma … copine. Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi d'avoir tort ?

- Parce que tu as la tête de l'emploi, ne put s'empêcher de sortir d'un air moqueur Harry.

- Toi ! Si tu n'étais pas …

- Si dangereux, si puissant, tu me mettrais une raclée, railla Harry. Relèves-toi et conduis toi en homme.

- Ca suffit Harry, intervint Hermione. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est moi. Et je m'excuse Ronny de t'avoir crié dessus. J'ai compris une chose me concernant qui ne m'a pas plu. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Et c'est moi qui paie les chaudrons fendus, râla méchamment Ron.

- Je suis désolée. Je …

- Suffit ! ordonna Harry. Vous réglerez ça dans votre chambre. Maintenant montrez-moi que vous savez transplaner.

L'ordre froid et direct de Harry montrait à quel point il ne plaisantait pas. Ses amis transplanèrent devant lui. Il fut satisfait. Ils pourraient passer dans l'après-midi à la suite de leur entraînement.

- Très bien, on rentre à Poudlard. Les elfes, passez devant. Nous vous rejoignons.

Hermione ordonna gentiment à Winky de suivre les deux autres elfes. Ils disparurent.

- Accrochez-vous à moi. On rentre.

- T'es sûr ? demanda Ginny avec hésitation.

- Si tu veux rester ici toute la journée, ça me va. Vous êtes prêts ?

Les trois amis du jeune sorcier grimacèrent. Ils s'accrochèrent à leur ami. Ils disparurent à leur tour.

Ils réapparurent dans leur dortoir. Dobby et Kreattur félicitèrent le jeune sorcier.

- Je vous remercie mes amis. Sans vous, je n'y serais jamais parvenu, dit affablement Harry.

Et il les prit dans ses bras. C'était devenu une habitude pour Harry. Hermione le constata avec regret. Harry se sentait tellement proche de ses elfes. Elle en était un peu jalouse. Elle aurait aimé que leur ami se comporte de la sorte avec eux comme à la bonne époque. Ginny devina la mélancolie de son amie. Ron était encore à cran.

- Hermione, Harry reviendra lui-même quand il le faudra, la rassura Ginny.

Hermione restait dubitative. Elle décida de s'abstenir de rejoindre la Grande Salle avec les autres. Faisant preuve d'esprit, Ron refusa à son tour. Ginny et Harry quittèrent donc leur dortoir. Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls, avec Winky. Ron ne savait pas par où commencer. Hermione restait aussi silencieuse.

- Hermione ! Ron ! commencèrent-ils ensemble.

Ils se sourirent timidement. Hermione prit la parole.

- Ronny, je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai perdu mon calme. Et je suis désolée si tout le monde pense que c'est de ta faute. C'est celle de …

- Harry. Cette espèce de sale magyar. Un véritable dragon qui ne sait même plus où il va. Je suis sûr que l'horcruxe y est pour quelque chose.

- Non tu te trompes. Et c'est pour ça que je me suis énervée. J'ai compris que j'étais une sale petite sorcière vaniteuse, et ça m'a blessé que Harry l'ait compris avant moi.

- Mione, que dis-tu ? Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente, la plus gentille, la plus préoccupée du sort de pauvres créatures, l'amie la plus dévouée, la plus …

- Arrêtes avec les superlatifs. Justement, je suis plus sans rien comprendre. Ne vois-tu pas ? Harry nous ignore totalement. Il ne voit désormais que des potentialités pour sa future guerre. Des armes. Il n'y a plus d'amis. Il considère ses elfes comme ses amis. Et j'en suis … jalouse.

Ron agrandit les yeux de surprise. Hermione jalouse ? Il savait que c'était possible. Mais jalouse des elfes de Harry ? Il ne comprenait pas.

- On va encore dire que j'ai raté le train, mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Ron, à la perte de son parrain, Harry s'est retrouvé seul sans pouvoir partager sa peine. Sans ses amis. Nous aurions dû insister pour que Harry ne rentre pas dans sa famille moldue. Mais nous avons suivi aveuglément les ordres de Dumbledore. Harry venait de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Et qu'a-t-il fait ? Une chose que personne n'avait prévue.

- Il a trouvé du réconfort auprès de ses elfes. Des elfes qui l'ont compris. Des elfes qui l'ont aidé pour entreprendre ce qu'il avait décidé. Des elfes désormais plus puissants car Harry les traite différemment des autres sorciers. Des elfes à la mesure de sorciers. Et cette constatation t'a fait comprendre les propos de Harry vis-à-vis de ton comportement avec eux.

- Oh Ron ! Je suis si honteuse d'avoir crié après toi. Mais ça m'a fait si mal, pleura Hermione.

Ron prit sa sorcière dans ses bras. La voir pleurer lui fendait le cœur.

- Ma tendre Hermy, tu es une sorcière magnifique, n'en doutes jamais, lui dit-il en lui relevant le menton. Sans toi, je n'en serais pas là où j'en suis, même Harry. Alors promets-moi de ne plus pleurer ainsi.

Il se pencha et s'empara des lèvres de sa sorcière. Il lui donna un baiser plein de passion et d'amour. Hermione y répondit avec toute l'ardeur de son propre amour. Ron la souleva du sol pour la monter dans leur chambre. Winky avait assisté à toute la scène en silence. Elle venait de comprendre elle aussi. Jamais elle n'avait vu un sorcier se comporter de cette manière. Quand Dobby et Kreattur racontaient leur vie avec Harry Potter, elle prenait ça pour des mensonges éhontés. Quel sorcier s'abaisserait à prendre des elfes dans ses bras ? Quel sorcier s'abaisserait à demander à des elfes de lui enseigner la magie ? Et pourtant les faits prouvaient ces dires. La petite elfe commençait à ressentir du respect pour le jeune homme ainsi que pour ses amis. Winky pensait que sa nouvelle maîtresse n'aurait aucune disposition à s'occuper d'elle, et pourtant elle faisait de son mieux. Grâce à la compréhension de Harry. Elle décida d'aider au mieux sa nouvelle maîtresse.


	39. 39  Devoirs et apprentissage

Hello everyboby !

Comme je reprends le taff ce soir, et que je sens que demain matin, je ne serais pas d'humeur, je poste dès ce soir. et comme le week-end promet d'être caniculaire, je pense à vous.

Nous retrouvons nos quatre amis qui sont en passe de réussir le pari fou de Harry dans le délai imposé. comme qui dirait, cette vartingelle est arrivée à point nommé. dommage, elle ne durera pas. et pour la reprise des cours, les professeurs ne vont louper les élèves. Evidemment, nos quatre héros ne verront pas de problème dans ce fait. et Harry leur réserve une belle surprise. quel rigolo ce Harry ! il abuse par moment. bon je n'en dis pas plus.

Réponses :

**Brynamon** : ma chère comparse. tu t'es bien rattrapée. continues comme ça. je t'attenbds sur les derniers chapitres.

**Ronald92** : merci pour ton soutien indéfectible

**Klaude** : tu m'étonnes. même si on leur explique, il faut qu'ils le voient pour comprendre. un peu lent à la détente quand même

**Sissi72-me** : la suite est là. en espérant que tu sois toujours là

**Elisoe** : je sais, Harry est un peu ingrat. il ne voit que sa mission. bon espérons qu'il changera tout de même. pas pour tout de suite. c'est frustrant comme je reste vague sur leur entraînement. c'est fait exprès. Hermione et Winky, à voir. dans la suite de cette fic

**Busard** : j'essaie de faire de mon mieux à chaque fois

**Sheltan** : oh ! je te connaissais pas ce petit côté. profiter de la faiblesse de tes adversaires.

**Servin** : c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, je te rassure. les enfants, c'est pas pour tout de suite. par contre, j'e nconnais deux que ça devrait le faire. mais je n'en dis pas plus. je crois qu'il y aura des larmes à la suite de de ctte fic et qu'on me maudira par la suite

**Clarisse 972** : oui ça l'aidera. dépêches de rattraper ton retard. lol

Voilà pour les réponses. et une nouvelle fois merci à celles et à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic en espérant les voir laisser une review un jour.

Bonne lecture !

Bises

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

39 – Devoirs et apprentissage

L'absence de Hermione et de Ron passa inaperçu. Durant le repas du midi, Harry se montra silencieux comme à son habitude. Il pensait au programme d'entraînement de l'après-midi et des jours à venir. Il tenait réellement à réussir au plus vite. Devenir un sorcier talamnant devenait sa priorité. Il avait envoyé Ginny interroger son amie Luna pour avoir une description précise du diadème. Avec l'épidémie qui courait et le peu d'élèves présents, le directeur avait autorisé les élèves des différentes maisons à se mélanger. Harry était pratiquement seul à sa table. Quelques élèves des années inférieures observaient le jeune sorcier. Harry, sentant qu'il serait dérangé, finit rapidement son repas. Ginny le rejoignit rapidement. Elle lui retransmit les informations de Luna. Vérifiant que le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était vide, sans tableaux et sans sorciers, Harry attrapa la main de Ginny pour transplaner.

Ils apparurent dans un pop sonore. Le dortoir était vide. Hermione et Ron étaient absents. Du moins ce fut ce que crut Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des gémissements venant de leur chambre. Avec l'amélioration de son corps et de ses sens et de sa vision magique, il rougit fortement malgré lui et grommela entre ses dents. Ginny rigolait intérieurement. Dans le même temps, elle enviait son frère et sa meilleure amie. Elle décida de ne pas s'éterniser sur sa frustration.

- Alors, quel est le programme de cet après-midi ? engagea-t-elle.

- Quand ces deux-là auront fini de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, nous irons sur la Salle sur Demande pour détruire ce satané horcruxe. Après apprentissage de la magie talamnique. J'espère qu'ils n'en ont pas pour cent sept ans, grommela Harry.

- En attendant qu'ils finissent, j'aimerais te parler de nous, continua Ginny.

- Quoi encore ? Si tu veux plus, je ne suis d'humeur aussi … lubrique que ces deux lapins. Au moins devrais-tu être satisfaite de partager le même lit que moi. Ma condition actuelle doit bien t'arranger, dit provocateur Harry.

- Elle m'arrange. Je ne veux pas plus. Du moins pour le moment. Mais n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai promis. A un moment ou un autre, tu y passeras aussi. Donc je suis patiente, dit avec calme la jeune sorcière.

- Que de maturité, se moqua Harry. Quel espoir crois-tu obtenir ?

Harry s'était installé sur le divan, croisant les jambes, la tête sur ses mains entrecroisées, les bras pliés sur son genou. Il scrutait Ginny avec une attention dérangeante. Comme s'il essayait de pénétrer l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Ginny le comprit et mit en place ses défenses mentales. Celles-ci nageaient dans un océan de calme qui barrait toute intrusion. Harry ne put cacher sa surprise.

- Comment fais-tu ça ?

- Elfiraes. Elle m'enseigne à penser différemment mon cher sorcier. Difficile de s'accrocher à une pensée quand on doit plonger dans un océan. Comme Dobby t'a appris à transplaner comme un elfe, comme Elfiraes m'a apprise à transplaner comme une lilitunienne. Que crois-tu ? Que je vais rester derrière toi. Ah que non ! Maintenant revenons à nos dragons. J'exige pour la Saint Valentin de recevoir un cadeau symbolique. Je ne vais pas te faire du charme ou jouer les midinettes. Je te dis les choses franchement puisque tu apprécies. Tu sais que nous sommes liés, même si pour le moment il m'est difficile de t'atteindre.

- Tu exiges ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? s'emporta Harry.

- Pour la gardienne de ton cœur. Celle que tu viens rechercher quand tout part de travers, je te rappelle. Même si mon emprise sur toi est provisoirement suspendue, je suis celle qui compte à tes yeux. Et ça tu ne peux pas le nier.

Ginny s'approcha de Harry d'une démarche chaloupée. Le jeune sorcier eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable se produisait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ressentait de la peur. Il perdit d'un coup de son expression narquoise. Ginny activa son lien avec Harry. Harry ressentit les étranges points sur sa poitrine. Ginny les toucha. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à retrouver le contrôle sur Harry, mais elle était en bonne voie.

- Vois-tu mon chéri, je peux encore te surprendre et faire naître la peur en toi, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Si tu ne veux pas devenir la risée de ma famille, je te conseille de bien réfléchir à mon cadeau de Saint Valentin. Et il faudra que tu y mettes tout ton cœur. Il doit être significatif de l'engagement que tu prends avec moi.

Ginny descendit pour s'emparer des lèvres de son sorcier et lui donna un baiser passionné. Harry ne répondit pas au baiser tant il était abasourdi. Il sentait que sa liberté était en danger. Il devait retarder l'échéance. Ginny s'éloigna avec un sourire triomphant. La jeune sorcière était heureuse. Elle s'installa au sol en tailleur et se mit à méditer. Harry était toujours tétanisé. Dobby et Kreattur avaient suivi toute la scène. Ils avaient senti que le lien magique avec la jeune sorcière était rétabli dans une certaine mesure. Harry le comprit en voyant l'expression de ses elfes. Harry maudissait la trahison de la lilitunienne. Celle-ci lui toucha l'esprit.

- Harry Potter, attention à vos propos. Je ne vous ai en rien trahi. Je n'ai fait que soutenir Ginny dans son envie d'être votre égale. Elle est parvenue par ses seuls efforts et par sa seule détermination au stade où elle en est. Elle est ce qu'elle est par votre seule présence. Vous ne le comprenez pas mais vous êtes un moteur de motivation pour elle à plus d'un titre.

- Et vous en profitez pour améliorer ses connaissances, le rudoya Harry.

- Disons que la magie de l'eau entre femmes est plus adéquate qu'avec les hommes. Vous l'avez remarqué la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, les lilituniens sont un peuple matriarcal. Les femmes ont l'ascendant sur les hommes car le contrôle de l'eau nous revient naturellement. Et Ginny a assez de potentiel pour apprendre plus que vous. Votre magie est déjà diverse. Et vous êtes infecté par un maléfice de magie noire qui pourrait vous détruire. Vous en apprendre davantage serait risqué. Vous avez acquis suffisamment de connaissances dans ce domaine pour profiter pleinement de votre puissance. La seule chose que je vous enseignerais est le langage aquatique. Pour le reste, c'est une affaire entre Ginny et moi.

La lilitunienne se retira de l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Même s'il ne partageait pas le choix de la lilitunienne, il devait reconnaître que les arguments de celle-ci étaient fondés. Apprendre qu'il était horcruxé le mettait en danger. L'horcruxe se nourrissait de l'énergie et de la puissance qu'il développait. Même s'il avait réussi à l'enfermer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en débarrasse, ce morceau d'âme continuerait de se nourrir. Il réalisa alors un fait qu'il n'avait pas encore entrevu. Se pouvait-il que le directeur soit aussi courant ? Harry était convaincu que Voldemort ignorait son état. Mais le directeur ! Harry fut pris d'un coup d'un doute. Et si le directeur n'avait jamais voulu lui enseigner plus de magie à cause de son état. Harry rejeta cette idée, elle était absurde. Pourtant le doute s'insinua. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Hermione et de Ron. Harry retrouva immédiatement son masque d'impassibilité.

- A ce que je constate, et de ce que j'ai pu entendre, vous avez fini de vous amuser à vos petits jeux, railla Harry.

- Si Monsieur n'est pas content, tu n'as qu'à en faire de même, répondit tout aussi promptement Ron.

- Merci Ron, j'envisagerais la chose avec l'esprit plus tranquille maintenant, se moqua Harry.

Ron se rendit compte, trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry s'empressa de rejoindre Ginny pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il regardait Ron avec un regard de défi. Le jeune sorcier voulut se jeter sur son ami, Hermione l'en empêcha.

- Harry, cesses de nous ennuyer avec notre vie intime, lui dit Hermione avec fermeté. De toute façon, tu ne feras rien. Tu es plus préoccupé par notre entraînement, non ?

- Au moins un qui sait garder son sang-froid. Nous allons détruire l'horcruxe qui se trouve dans la Salle sur Demande. Dobby, peux-tu vérifier que la salle soit libre ?

Dobby disparut pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

- Dobby confirme que la salle est libre. Drago Malefoy est encore alité.

- Parfait. Accrochez-vous à moi, nous partons.

Les trois amis s'accrochèrent à Harry. Les elfes suivirent avec un crochet. Tout le monde apparut dans la salle où le diadème était caché. Problème qui se posa à eux, la salle était encombrée de toutes les affaires que les élèves avaient cachées au fil des siècles.

- Et maintenant, comment on le trouve l'horcruxe ? demanda ironiquement Ron. A moins que tu n'es vu avec précision où il se trouvait.

- Ron la ferme ! ordonna sèchement Harry.

Harry regardait de toutes parts avec sa vision magique. Maintenant qu'il voyait la magie et qu'il la ressentait, il devait se concentrer. Il s'obligea à ignorer la magie de la pièce. Il ignora les objets magiques pour uniquement se concentrer sur la magie de l'horcruxe. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à marcher devant lui. Il avait relié la partie de l'âme de Voldemort qui était en lui à son cerf mental. Avec la nature de ce lien, il espérait pouvoir retrouver la trace de l'horcruxe. Ils naviguèrent en silence entre les couloirs d'objets que la salle regorgeait. Harry se laissait guider par son cerf. Peu à peu, le lien avec l'horcruxe s'intensifia. Dès qu'ils approchèrent, le lien devint plus pressant sur l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Harry décida d'interrompre le lien et de renfermer en lui l'âme de son ennemi. Avec sa vision magique, il continua son chemin. Et enfin, après de nouveaux détours, il trouva ce qu'il recherchait. Il vit une petite boîte marron qui dégageait une forte magie. Une magie noire grandissante. Harry se sentit mal.

- Vous voyez la boîte là-bas, dedans vous trouverez l'horcruxe. Je ne peux pas m'approcher plus car la partie d'âme de Voldemort qui est en moi s'agite. J'ai dû activer un lien avec pour retrouver le diadème, expliqua Harry qui était pâle.

- Hermione, Ron, on vous laisse vous en charger, leur dit Ginny. Je ne peux pas laisser Harry comme ça. S'il se passe le même genre de phénomène que la dernière fois, il aura besoin de moi.

Le couple comprit et hocha la tête, en signe d'assentiment. Harry s'assit contre une pile d'objets entassés en vrac.

- Mon chéri, comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Ca va ma toute belle. Je m'excuse de t'infliger ça. Mais contenir l'âme de Voldemort est plus éprouvant que ce que je pensais.

- Au moins puis-je profiter de mon vrai Harry, dit amoureusement Ginny. Et pas de ce masque d'ingratitude que tu montres.

- Tu sais que c'est temporaire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me comporter comme je le voudrais vraiment. Pas envie d'être sûr d'être à la hauteur de ma mission.

- Mon noble sauveur. Toujours à penser aux autres avant de penser à soi, dit Ginny en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ron et Hermione s'approchaient de la boîte. Ron était légèrement inquiet.

- C'est sûr que c'est le bon ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Ronny, ce n'est pas le premier horcruxe que nous détruisons.

- Peut-être. Mais pour que Harry demande à rester éloigné, ça ne me dit rien de bon.

- En fin de compte, tu t'inquiètes pour lui, dit fièrement la jeune sorcière.

- Je ne supporte pas son comportement. Mais quand il est faible, j'ai l'impression de retrouver mon ami de toujours.

- Le temps viendra où nous le retrouverons. Maintenant occupons-nous de cet horcruxe. Dobby, peux-tu me donner le crochet ?

- Tu veux t'en occuper ? demanda Ron.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas prêt ?

- Tu sais quand même ce qu'on dit à propos de ce diadème. Celui qui le porte recevra une immense sagesse, lui rappela Ron.

- Je doute qu'à l'heure actuelle la magie originelle du diadème fonctionne encore. Donc cet objet est désormais sans valeur pour tout sorcier le recherchant. Il n'est qu'un réceptacle de l'âme de Voldemort.

Hermione finissait à peine sa phrase qu'elle posa sa main sur la boîte. Ron prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ecoutes, tu ouvres la boîte, moi je plante le crochet, affaire terminée, déclara fermement la jeune sorcière.

- D'accord, on fait comme ça. A trois j'ouvre la boîte. Un … Deux … Trois !

Ron s'empressa d'ouvrir la boîte. Hermione, tenant le crochet bien fermement, ne prit pas le temps d'examiner le bijou. Elle planta le crochet dans l'horcruxe. A l'instant même, un nuage noir s'éleva au milieu duquel un cri strident s'éleva. Un vent violent ébranla les objets autour. Un tourbillon s'était levé. Harry cria dans le même temps. Il avait ressenti la destruction de l'objet maudit. Ginny activa son lien avec son sorcier. Le nuage se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes ainsi que le vent. Le cri de Harry s'était fondu dans le cri de l'horcruxe. Le diadème était cassé en deux. Ron et Hermione s'étaient éloignés instinctivement. Ginny était dans l'esprit de Harry pour l'aider à contenir le morceau d'âme. Ron et Hermione rejoignirent leurs amis.

- Nous avons réussi, annonça fièrement Ron.

Ginny ressortit de l'esprit de son sorcier.

- Harry a encore eu une nouvelle crise. Mais la prochaine fois, tu nous laisseras nous charger du prochain horcruxe, l'avertit Ginny. Ton lien pour retrouver ce horcruxe était trop dangereux.

- Désolé … c'était le … seul moyen, dit péniblement Harry.

Il tenta de se relever. Il retomba au sol.

- Je crois … que pour repartir ….

- J'ai compris. Dobby, Kreattur, Winky, on rentre, dit Hermione.

Les elfes prirent les jeunes sorciers et les ramenèrent. Dobby allongea son ami sur le divan.

- Harry Potter doit se reposer. Harry Potter est faible.

- Non. Il faut reprendre, ânonna le jeune sorcier avec détermination.

- Non, Harry, tu te reposes, imposa Ginny avec fermeté. Sinon je te cloue sur le divan moi-même.

- Et comment ferais-tu ça ? demanda Harry avec défi.

- Comme ça. _Equis petrificatus !_ lança la jeune sorcière.

Aussitôt Harry se retrouva emprisonné par des cercles d'eau qui le recouvrèrent entièrement. Personne ne connaissait ce sort.

- Que je t'explique. Ce sort est un dérivé du maléfice du saucisson, version eau. Elfiraes m'apprend à modifier mes sorts. Dans ton cas, tu retrouves saucissonné par des cercles d'eau qui te bercent. L'eau s'infiltre dans ton corps et te berce. Je connais une autre variante, plus pénible. Je le garde pour nos adversaires. Maintenant dors.

Effectivement, Harry commença à somnoler, bercé par le bruit constant de vagues dans son esprit.

- Wouah ! C'est génial comme sort, s'extasia Ron.

- Je me le réservais pour ce genre de situation. La magie de l'eau offre beaucoup de possibilités. Et je n'en suis qu'au début.

- C'est bien beau, mais Harry a raison. Il faut que nous avancions. La magie talamnique demande une connaissance poussée de notre magie. Et si nous voulons réussir à découvrir les sortilèges nés d'enchantements, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, leur rappela Hermione.

Les trois amis hochèrent de la tête. Les elfes proposèrent leur assistance. Ron se retrouva avec Kreattur, Ginny avec Dobby et Hermione avec Winky. Ils s'assirent en tailleur et commencèrent à méditer. Les elfes les guidèrent dans leur méditation. Bladeck était venu se percher sur le torse endormi de son sorcier. Il suivait avec grand intérêt l'apprentissage des jeunes sorciers.

Harry se réveilla trois heures plus tard. Il avait dormi en rêvant qu'il se trouvait sur une plage déserte sans rien ni personne aux alentour. Il s'était tout simplement assis et avait contemplé les vagues qui venaient lécher le bout de ses pieds. Il s'était senti en paix. En se réveillant, il n'en voulait même pas à sa sorcière. Elle avait bien agi, il le savait. Pour autant, il regrettait d'avoir été surpris. Il remarqua qu'il pouvait bouger. Il sentit alors un poids sur son torse. Il regarda et vit son phénix qui le fixait. Le phénix déploya ses larges ailes et poussa un petit cri.

- Je suis content de te revoir Bladeck.

- Harry ! s'écrièrent trois voix à l'unisson.

- Harry Potter ! s'écrièrent les deux elfes de celui-ci.

Ils coururent vers leur ami. Les jeunes sorciers approchèrent.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Hermione.

- Comment t'es-tu libéré de mon sort ?

- Du calme. Je vais bien. Et je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Mais si tu veux une réponse, demandes à Bladeck.

Harry s'était redressé, et Bladeck était perché sur son épaule. Ginny regarda le phénix avec méfiance.

- Saches que pendant que tu dormais, nous on a continués à nous entraîner, lui apprit Ron.

- Bien, vous êtes en progrès, lâcha âprement le jeune sorcier. Mais à ce que je vois, c'est bientôt l'heure de prendre le repas. Nous reprendrons après.

Harry se leva, fit quelques sauts périlleux et rit. Il était en pleine forme.

- Et dès demain, tout le monde sera debout à cinq heures du matin. Si je me rappelle bien, Elfiraes vous a fait un petit cadeau. Donc pas de discussion. Et puis ce sera plus discret que de sortir en douce pour courir dans le parc de Poudlard.

Sur ces paroles, Harry prit la direction du dortoir des garçons. Bladeck avait disparu. Ses amis suivirent son exemple. Ils se retrouvèrent au bout d'une minute dans la salle commune de gryffondor. La salle était désertique. Encore trop d'élèves se trouvaient à l'infirmerie. Quant aux autres, ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver seuls. Et la Grande Salle était le lieu idéal. Et cela permettait aux professeurs de surveiller les élèves.

Les jours qui suivirent la fin de la quarantaine furent des plus studieux pour les quatre amis. Entre l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts, les longues séances de méditation, les réveils matinaux et leurs études, les quatre amis furent pratiquement absents de la vie de l'école. Vie qui était momentanément entre parenthèse. Grâce à l'épidémie, ce fait passe inaperçu car les élèves étaient assez repliés sur eux-mêmes, plus préoccupés par l'état de santé de leurs camarades qui se trouvaient encore à l'infirmerie. Les quatre amis étudièrent comme des forcenés. Dans leurs études, ils prirent une sérieuse avance, découvrant le programme de septième année. Ginny découvrait sa sixième année, et une partie de sa future septième année. Ils avançaient convenablement dans la connaissance d'eux-mêmes et de leur magie, sous l'égide des elfes, de Bladeck et d'Elfiraes. Ils s'essayaient à l'apprentissage de sorts complexes qui demandaient certaines manipulations spécifiques. Harry était fier de lui. Ses amis et lui avançaient à grands pas selon ses estimations. Et il était convaincu que dans peu de temps, ils réussiraient à remplir la mission des dragons millénaires. Il en était persuadé car il commençait à voir les sorts et les sortilèges d'une manière différente. Il arrivait à se concentrer suffisamment pour distinguer dans un simple sortilège si celui-ci était unique ou s'il était composé d'autres sorts. Celui lui était apparu avec l'apprentissage du sort de contre-attaque _night orphée_. Il s'agissait d'un sort qui répandait autour du sorcier un nuage noir en émettant une musique qui déstabilisait l'ouïe de l'adversaire. Un sort compliqué puisqu'il demandait une forte détermination sur la densité du nuage. Et Harry, en le lançant, avait alors remarqué la structure du sort. Il avait caché sa surprise et attendait. Il attendait que ses amis fussent prêts.

La quarantaine prit enfin fin. Poudlard put respirer à nouveau. Les élèves furent heureux d'accueillir les convalescents qui sortirent de l'infirmerie. Le directeur félicita chacun des élèves pour le sang-froid exemplaire dont ils avaient fait preuve. Il félicita aussi les médicomages qui avaient risqué leurs vies en restant dans l'enceinte de l'école pour veiller sur les élèves. Il y eut une grande ovation pour les médicomages car aucun mort n'était à déplorer. Le directeur prévint les parents et le Ministère. Le repas du soir fut joyeux avant la reprise des cours le lendemain. Harry se contenta de sourire, sans manifester de plus grand enthousiasme. Cette situation lui convenait à peine. Il aurait aimé que la quarantaine dure plus longtemps. Il ferma les yeux pour repenser à tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'alors. Ginny le vit et lui donna un coup de coude discret pour le réveiller. Il grommela légèrement. Après le repas, le directeur souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et conseilla à tout le monde de bien profiter de cette nuit. Les élèves applaudirent sans se douter de ce qui les attendait le lendemain. Hermione le comprit, à l'instar de certains de serdaigles et de quelques autres élèves. Ses amis avaient compris aussi. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir, Ron souffla de désespoir.

- Par Merlin, je sens que les prochaines semaines vont être vraiment laborieuses, prophétisa le jeune sorcier roux.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda tout sourire Harry. Nous sommes en avance sur le programme scolaire. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Oui mais nous allons devoir suspendre l'AD pour quelques temps, se désola Ron.

- Oh comme c'est dommage ! se moqua Harry. Au moins nous pourrons nous consacrer pleinement à la requête des dragons. Et si tout le monde est si occupé, nous avancerons davantage.

- Tu me soûles à profiter ainsi de chaque occasion pour ne penser qu'à ta mission, lui dit vertement Ron.

- Désolé de gâcher tes plans de repos. Tu attendras que nous sortions de cette guerre vivant pour te reposer. Maintenant au boulot.

Et sans attendre, Harry s'installa en tailleur face à Dobby qui l'attendait. Ron soupira fortement et s'installa à son tour. Leurs amies suivirent.

Le lendemain, comme l'avait deviné Ron, dès le premier cours, leur professeur de métamorphose leur annonça qu'ils allaient devoir mettre un sérieux coup de dragon pour rattraper quinze jours d'absence. Les protestations fusèrent. Le professeur resta imperturbable. A la fin du cours, les élèves avaient déjà une dizaine de parchemins à rendre. Et il en alla de même pour leurs autres cours. Et ce, dans toutes les années. Ginny fut celle qui en ramena le plus puisqu'elle était en année de B.U.S.E. Elle en était consternée. Harry décida de consacrer une heure à leurs devoirs. Comme il le souligna, ils étaient tellement en avance sur le programme que l'heure leur suffit. A la plus grande stupéfaction des élèves qui les virent travailler à la bibliothèque. Ils virent les quatre amis, littéralement, accomplir leur besogne à une vitesse effrénée. Le plus étrange fut certainement de voir Ron au travail, conseillé par Hermione. Le bruit courut immédiatement dans tout le château. Harry resta indifférent à cette agitation autour d'eux. Du mois en apparence. Au fond de lui-même il trouvait la situation drôlement comique. Au bout d'une heure, ils parvinrent à la fin de leurs devoirs. Hermione s'étonna elle-même de leur prodige.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Harry, tu n'as pas utilisé de Retourneur de Temps ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant étrangement.

- Hermione, tu es sensée être intelligente, répondit Harry en riant et en se tenant les côtes.

Il se moquait de son amie à la plus grande consternation de leurs amis présents. Harry se leva pour sortir de la bibliothèque en rigolant toujours. Hermione le rattrapa, ainsi que ses amis.

- Ravi de voir que je te fais bien rigoler. Tu nous expliques maintenant, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient seuls dans un couloir désert, sans tableaux, ni aucune sorte de créatures magiques. Il attrapa ses amis pour transplaner. Ils apparurent dans leur dortoir.

- Dobby ! s'écria Harry.

L'elfe apparut en compagnie de Kreattur et de Winky.

- Harry Potter est devenu très puissant, le félicita l'elfe.

- C'est grâce à toi, le remercia le jeune sorcier. Alors, comment avons-nous réussi à faire nos devoirs en une heure ? Simplement. Quand nous sommes entrés dans la bibliothèque et que nous nous sommes installés, j'ai voulu tenter une expérience. Je nous ai fait transplaner entre deux infrastructures magiques. Pour être plus précis, entre l'infrastructure des elfes et la nôtre. En réalité, si une heure s'est écoulée, entre les deux infrastructures, deux heures ont passées pour nous, comme si nous étions figés dans le temps.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda incrédule Ginny.

- Avec ma vision magique, j'ai remarqué que quand je transplane d'une infrastructure magique à une autre, il y a un moment où le temps se fige. Ca ne dure qu'une seconde. Et avec l'aide des elfes, j'ai réussi à agrandir ce moment, expliqua fièrement Harry.

- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Ron. Tu pourrais enfermer du monde dans cet espace, non ?

- Non. Cela me demanderait trop de concentration. Et ça épuise les elfes. Mais l'expérience d'aujourd'hui était intéressante, se félicita-t-il.

- Harry Potter, intervint Dobby, il serait temps de commencer l'apprentissage de la magie talamnique. Maintenant que les amis de Harry Potter connaissent leur magie, la magie talamnique ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- Tu as raison mon ami. Allez tout le monde !

Les quatre jeunes sorciers s'assirent en tailleur au sol en formant un carré. Bladeck vola jusqu'à eux et se posa au centre du cercle. Il déploya ses ailes sans émettre le moindre son. Les elfes rejoignirent le volatile ainsi qu'Elfiraes. Dobby reprit la parole.

- Entrez maintenant en symbiose avec votre magie, dit lentement l'elfe, comme pour les bercer. Laisser votre magie prendre possession des mots. Concentrez-vous sur lettres que vous utilisez et sur les mots sur lesquels vous voulez agir. Chacun de vous a sa propre magie. Chacun de vous peut maintenant donner un nouveau sens aux mots qu'il créé.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée dans un murmure, comme pour que l'esprit de chacun des jeunes sorciers s'en imprègnent. Les quatre amis étaient enfermés à l'intérieur de même. Ils se concentraient sur leur magie interne et revoyaient chaque lettre l'alphabet pour l'imprégner de magie. L'exercice s'avéra difficile pour chacun d'eux. Au bout de plus d'une heure, les elfes les sortirent de leur transe pour leur indiquer de rejoindre leurs camarades pour le repas du soir. Les quatre amis se sentirent reposés et épuisés à la fois.

A la fin du repas, ils reprirent leur entraînement sous la surveillance vigilante des créatures magiques qui les entouraient. Les soirées se passèrent ainsi durant quatre soirs. Ils imprégnèrent ainsi chaque lettre de leur magie. Le cinquième soir, Ginny fut la première à sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle se trouvait au bout de trois heures. Elle avait vu chaque lettre s'enflammer au fond de son esprit et s'imprégner en elle. Elle les avait alors laissé se couler dans sa magie et en elle. Elle avait ouvert les yeux avec un grand sourire. Elfiraes lui toucha l'esprit pour la féliciter. Peu après, Hermione et Ron suivirent. Les trois amis confrontèrent leur expérience. Seul Harry ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa transe. Ginny s'en inquiéta. Dobby était assis face à Harry et avait les yeux ouverts. La jeune sorcière voulut l'interrompre, Kreattur l'en empêcha.

- Que Ginny Weasley ne s'approche pas, lui ordonna l'elfe. Dobby aide Harry Potter à maintenir sa magie. Harry Potter montre plus de difficultés que vous à cause du morceau d'âme parasite qui est en lui. Il doit à la fois contenir le morceau d'âme et se concentrer uniquement sur sa véritable magie. Il lutte pour éviter que le morceau d'âme n'interfère avec sa magie.

- Mais je peux l'aider, plaida Ginny.

- Non Ginny Weasley. Votre lien avec Harry Potter n'est pas revenu. De plus, pour réussir, Harry Potter ne doit se servir que de sa magie, expliqua Kreattur.

- Mais je peux ….

- Laisse Ginny, intervint Hermione avec douceur. Tu dois faire confiance à Harry et à Kreattur. Ils connaissent mieux que nous ce qui se passe avec la magie de Harry. Et pour le moment il n'a pas l'air de souffrir.

Ginny se lassa convaincre à contrecœur. Dans l'esprit de Harry, effectivement, régnait un certain désordre auquel le jeune sorcier tentait de mettre bon ordre. Il tenait fermement enfermé l'âme de son ennemi dans la voûte de ses sentiments avec l'aide de l'image mentale de la biche. Avec ses deux autres défenses mentales, il se concentrait pour insuffler de la magie aux lettres. Petit à petit, elles s'inscrivaient en lui et s'imprégnaient à sa magie. L'exercice était difficile et épuisait les réserves de calme du jeune sorcier. Pourtant il luttait car il n'oubliait pas l'objectif principal qu'il s'était fixé, vaincre son ennemi. Et ce, coûte que coûte. Alors il luttait. Il sentait la présence de son elfe et de Bladeck dans son esprit. Ils veillaient silencieusement au loin pour intervenir si besoin était. Il lutta et renforça sa magie ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit. Il ne sortit de sa transe qu'au petit matin. Harry se sentait épuisé. Bladeck émit un petit cri de victoire.

- Dobby est fier de Harry Potter, dit l'elfe avant de s'effondrer.

Harry le rattrapa prestement. Il regarda son ami qui avait veillé sur lui. Il se désola pour lui intérieurement.

- Mon pauvre Dobby, je ne suis vraiment pas facile à vivre. Je te remercie cependant d'être là pour moi. Et un jour, je te revaudrais tout ça en te rendant ta chère liberté, dit sincèrement Harry.

Le jeune sorcier consulta l'horloge pour se rendre compte qu'il était temps pour lui de faire son entraînement matinal. Il appela Kreattur.

- Kreattur, déposes Dobby dans mon lit, dit Harry. Il a besoin de se reposer.

- Oui Harry Potter.

L'elfe attrapa son compagnon pour transplaner dans la chambre du jeune sorcier. Ginny apparut ainsi que ses deux amis. Même si Harry avait le teint blafard et des cernes sous les yeux, il se donna bonne figure en souriant.

- Content de vous voir debout bande de paresseux. Je me change et nous partons.

Harry sauta jusqu'à sa chambre, entra en silence, prit des nouvelles de son elfe et rejoignit ses amis.

- En route !

- Attends Harry. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda une Ginny inquiète.

- Bien, affirma Harry.

- Harry, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. Kreattur nous a expliqué ce qui t'arrivait, explicita Hermione.

- Je vais bien, je vous dis. Et puis une nuit blanche ne me tuera pas. Un peu de dépense physique me fera du bien ainsi qu'un solide repas. J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer ce week-end.

Sans leur donner le temps de répliquer, Harry attrapa les mains de ses amis et les fit transplaner chez lui. Ils apparurent avec fracas dans la propriété du jeune sorcier. Ils tombèrent au sol de quelques centimètres. Ron fut le premier à se relever.

- Et tu affirmes que tu vas bien, dit avec ironie son ami. Je demanderais à rentrer avec Winky.

- Et moi avec Elfiraes. Ce genre d'atterrissage, je m'en passe.

- Bah, c'était amusant, rigola Harry. Vous n'avez pas d'humour.

Le jeune sorcier rit à gorge déployée. Mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que ses amis avaient raison. Toute la nuit de lutte et d'apprentissage l'avait épuisé nerveusement. Plutôt que de songer à cet inconvénient, il se déshabilla rapidement pour se retrouver en maillot de bain. Il plongea dans la piscine et se mit à faire des longueurs avec vigueur. Il se laissa porter par le courant instauré par la lilitunienne. Ils rentrèrent avant le repas matinal. La journée fut une des plus difficiles pour le jeune sorcier. Il somnola souvent durant les cours. Il put éviter les réprimandes de ses professeurs grâce au soutien indéfectible de ses amis qui veillèrent à le maintenir éveillé. Ce fut dans ces moments que, pour une fois, Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns. Harry sauta le repas du midi sur l'insistance de ses amis pour dormir deux heures. Mais celles-ci furent bien trop courtes pour le jeune sorcier pour qu'ils puissent retrouver pleinement ses moyens. L'après-midi fut tout aussi laborieux. Quand les cours prirent fin, ce fut comme une délivrance pour les jeunes sorciers. Après le repas du soir, Harry se sentait encore tellement épuisé qu'il ne put commencer à entreprendre la mission des dragons millénaires. Il tomba de sommeil à peine installé dans son lit. Hermione, Ginny et Ron décidèrent tout de même de continuer. Ils tentèrent leurs premières expériences avec la magie talamnique.

- Je me demande ce que je vais tenter, dit Ron. Obtenir de l'or peut-être.

- Ron ! s'insurgea Hermione. Avec cette magie, nous devons créer des sorts et découvrir la nature de la magie que nous connaissons. Donc oublies tes rêves infantiles. Je pense que nous devrions essayer de commencer par des souhaits basiques. Et si nous devons créer nos propres sorts, il faut que nous utilisions notre propre langage. Et le mieux serait en informulé.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Ginny. Au moins nous pourrons surprendre nos adversaires.

- Exactement.

Les trois amis se concertèrent pour décider comment utiliser cette nouvelle matière magique qui leur promettait d'atteindre un haut degré de magie.


	40. 40 Créer son sort

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je vous présente humblement mes excuses pour le retard pris dans la parution de mon chapitre, mais je me suis mis à tenter l'aventure de monter mon propre forum. Vous pouvez l'adresse de celui-ci sur mon profil. je m'excuse encore une fois. Je viens de voir que j'ai dépassé les 400 reviews, je suis content et je vous remercie de votre attachement à cette fic. Et un dernier mot, Bonne rentrée !

A part ça, dans le chapitre 40, vous verrez la confection des premiers sorts avec la magie talamnique. Les dragons feront une apparition qui engendrera de nouveaux problèmes de logistique. Harry se réveillera plus en forme que jamais. vous apprendrez de nouvelles choses sur le monde magique, et vous aurez des nouvelles de Lupin et de la mission que Harry lui a confié. Que de bonnes choses en perspective.

Réponses :

**Mikl-bhz** : oui ça chauffera, mais ils auront encore quelques épreuves en chemin. ce sera marrant.

**Kalude** : oui ils ne comprennent que maintenant. dommage qu'ils commettent encore des erreurs comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre

**Ronald92** : la suite est là

**Sheltan** : c'est sadique de ta part. sinon ce chapitre est assez zen. bien que Ron montre de plus en plus de capacité

**Sissi72-me** : hâte ! désolé pour le retard. la voilà

**Maximilien** : c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu dans les environs. si le comportement de Ginny n'est pas cool, attends de voir ce que je réserve pour la suite

**Kex black** : bienvenu ! n'hésites pas à laisser plus de reviews, et heureux que ma fic te plaise

**Clarisse972** : oui, très dangereuse, et on la retrouvera plus tard, je te le promets. je te le dis, il est trop cool mon Harry

**Elisoe** : c'est vraiment une mince éclaircie. ce chapitre le prouve

**Crountie** : je t'attends plutôt sur mon forum. je te rappelle que tu as une certaine implication

J'ai répondu à tout le monde. merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lectutre

Bises

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

40 – Créé son sort

La magie talamnique offrait la possibilité de créer de la magie à partir des lettres et des mots que les sorciers utilisaient. Les trois amis s'essayèrent donc à de timides essais. Le premier fut de remplir la mission imposée par les dragons millénaires. Même si les trois amis maîtrisaient désormais l'art de la magie de l'esprit, ils ne voyaient pas la magie comme Harry ou les elfes. Ils durent dans un premier temps se concerter pour mettre au point un sort qui identifie la composition des sorts et sortilèges. Ils se creusèrent la tête pendant plus d'une heure pour réussir. Hermione tenait absolument à ce que leurs mots soient justes compréhensibles d'eux. Et ils devaient penser à faire dans la simplicité tout en prenant des notes. A la fin d'une âpre discussion, ils se décidèrent pour un mot.

- Bon, nous sommes d'accord maintenant. Le mot sera Kleipesk, annonça Hermione. Maintenant il faut que nous concentrions notre magie sur la signification de ce mot pour qu'il réalise ce que nous voulons.

Ron et Ginny approuvèrent. Les elfes suivaient les manœuvres des jeunes gens sans intervenir. Ils se montraient assez confiants. Elfiraes s'était installée dans les cheveux de Ginny et communiquait avec la jeune sorcière. Elle la guidait pour la mettre en osmose avec la magie en cours. Après un certain temps de concentration, Hermione jeta le nouveau sort après que Ron ait conjuré le sort Wingardium Leviosa en direction d'une chaise. Hermione l'intercepta. Rein ne se produisit. Ce premier échec n'étonna pas la jeune sorcière. Elle concentra davantage sa magie sur le mot qu'ils avaient inventé. Elle pria Ron de relancer le sort. Le jeune rouquin obtempéra. Hermione intercepta à nouveau le sort. Et là, elle réussit, au grand ravissement de tout le monde. Le sort se divisa en quatre et stagna dans les airs. Ils avaient réussi. Hermione interrompit son sort. Le sort divisé se reconstitua et remplit sa fonction. Ron lança un autre sort qui mit fin à l'autre. Les trois jeunes gens exultaient de joie. Après des semaines d'efforts, ils voyaient enfin le bout du chemin.

- C'est vraiment incroyable. On pourrait même essayer de trouver un sort qui nous protègerait du Sortilège de Mort, proposa Ginny.

- Ginny Weasley, le Sortilège de Mort est un sortilège impardonnable, lui rappela Kreattur. Aucun sorcier n'est jamais parvenu à trouver un moyen d'y survivre à part …

- Harry. Oui je sais, termina la jeune sorcière.

- Attends ! s'écria soudain Ron. Je viens de comprendre quelque chose. Kreattur, toi qui as vécu pendant des années avec la famille Black, tu as bien dû fréquenter d'autres elfes qui appartenaient à d'autres familles de sang-pur.

- Bien sûr Ronald Weasley. La famille Black fréquentait la meilleure société de la communauté magique.

- D'accord, d'accord. Dis-moi, avec les autres elfes, vous deviez parler entre vous. Es-tu certain qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a entendu parler d'une magie ancienne qui pouvait protéger du sortilège impardonnable ?

Kreattur fut surpris par l'interrogation du jeune sorcier. Il rechercha dans sa mémoire. A l'époque lointaine où il servait son ancienne famille. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Ron eut un sourire en coin triomphal.

- Effectivement, je me rappelle d'un souvenir. Ce n'était pas en discutant avec un autre elfe. Un soir, après que la famille Black ait reçu la visite de la famille Petchgrand, j'ai entendu mon ancien maître discuter avec mon ancienne maîtresse d'un moyen de contrer le Sortilège de Mort. La famille Black et la famille Petchgrand partageaient certaines expériences sur le sujet. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que le seul moyen de survivre à ce sortilège était le sacrifice d'une vie, comparable à celui de la mère de Harry Potter. Le seul problème qui se posait à eux était de trouver un moyen de passer outre le problème du sacrifice.

- Bien sûr, c'est évident, ironisa Ron. Quel parent de sang-pur se sacrifierait pour son enfant ? Ou sacrifierait un autre membre de sa famille ? Mais pour en arriver à cette conclusion, ils ont fait dû faire de longues recherches qui devaient remonter à plusieurs siècles. Autre question. Est-ce que le sacrifice en question devait se trouver dans la famille du sorcier ?

- Oui Ronald Weasley. C'était une évidence. Le sacrifice d'un parent de même sang assurerait la survie de la famille restante.

- J'ai compris. Je sais comment Harry a survécu au Sortilège de Mort. La mère de Harry a sacrifié sa vie et son amour pour Harry pour le protéger. Elle a placé sa magie dans le sang et dans l'esprit de Harry par son sacrifice, expliqua triomphalement le jeune sorcier. Ce qui expliquerait tout un tas de choses. Sans parler du morceau d'âme qui vit dans Harry.

- Ron, tu es … vraiment admirable, génial ! s'exclama Hermione en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant.

- Excellent jeune Ronald Weasley ! le félicita une voix caverneuse qui résonna dans la pièce. Vous venez de découvrir un important détail concernant Harry Potter, l'Elu de la Prophétie. Malheureusement, ce détail ne vous aidera pas. Harry Potter devra le comprendre pour réussir dans sa tâche de vaincre Voldemort.

- Attendez ! Si la mère de Harry a réussi, pourquoi ne réussirions nous pas ? demanda-t-il. Avec la magie talamnique, on peut bien créer un sortilège, non ?

- Vous pouvez. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, il faut un sacrifice. Un sacrifice de sang. Le Sortilège Impardonnable de Mort ne peut être contré que par l'amour que vous donnez en échange de votre vie. Lily Evans Potter a agi dans cet esprit. Et parce que les circonstances l'exigeaient. A partir du moment où Voldemort avait choisi de s'en prendre à la famille Potter, le destin de celle-ci était condamné. Et pour que Harry Potter ait une chance de survivre à la prophétie, il lui faut sauver son directeur qui détient la clé de la compréhension.

- Super ! s'énerva Ron. On apprend de la nouvelle magie qui enfin de compte ne nous sert à rien. C'est vraiment super. Votre aide nous est vraiment précieuse.

Ron avait craché ses derniers mots avec dégoût.

- Que voilà le courage Gryffondor ! ironisa en rigolant la voix caverneuse du dragon millénaire. Pensiez-vous réellement pouvoir contrer un sortilège si implacable, vieux de plus de deux mille ans ? Vous rêvez considérablement. Ou votre récent savoir vous a enlevé tout jugement. Le savoir que vous apprenez a pour but de vous aider à protéger vos pairs et à vous préparer pour la guerre. Ce savoir n'est pas là pour vous rendre plus puissant que vous n'êtes déjà.

- Puissant ? En quoi sommes-nous puissants ? s'insurgea à nouveau Ron. Harry est puissant. Nous, nous sommes ses faire-valoir. Et puis je vous trouve gonflés. Vous agissez comme Dumbledore. Vous dispersez des crottes de veracrasse que nous sommes obligés de suivre pour trouver une route que nous ne connaissons même pas.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez !

Une forte pression magique s'exerça sur l'esprit du jeune sorcier roux qui se tint la tête à deux mains et qui tomba à genoux. Hermione se précipita.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-le, supplia la jeune sorcière.

- Qu'il sache où est sa place. Nous acceptons que votre compagnon et sa sœur soient fougueux, mais nous ne tolérons pas le manque de respect.

La voix du dragon s'était mise à rire dans la pièce.

- Maintenant que la portée de cette magie vous est acquise, continuez à vérifier la nature de vos sorts et sortilèges. Quand vous obtiendrez les résultats escomptés, vous pourrez entreprendre tout ce que vous voulez. Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, nous n'avons pas oublié ce que nous vous avons promis. Quand vous aurez réussi ce petit défi, vous viendrez nous rejoindre, et nous vous indiquerons votre nouveau lieu d'apprentissage. Ainsi vous aurez la possibilité de rattraper un peu votre désavantage sur l'Elu et Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Le couple se regarda dans les yeux. La pression magique avait cessé depuis peu sur l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

- Une dernière chose. Vous serez absents pour un mois. Considérez cette option comme des … vacances studieuses. Et pas d'objection jeune Hermione Jean Granger. A moins que vous ne désiriez abandonner votre ami et cette guerre.

La voix caverneuse était impérieuse. Nulle objection ne franchit les lèvres de la jeune sorcière. Par contre, son esprit cherchait un moyen de répliquer à la voix millénaire qui riait. Elle finit par disparaître après quelques secondes. Les trois amis restèrent silencieux pendant un court moment. Une nouvelle fois, ils se retrouvaient dans une situation impossible. Ron éclata.

- Par les bouses de dragon, comment veulent-ils que nous disparaissions pendant un mois ?

- Du calme grand frère, objecta Ginny. Nous allons trouver une solution.

- Une solution ! Et tu m'expliques quelle idée encore farfelue nous allons mettre au point. Et pas question de refaire le coup de la maladie. Car là, fini notre petit jeu. Que je sache, Dumbledore et les autres professeurs ne sont pas stupides.

- Ron a raison. Il nous faudrait une excuse vraiment valable pour quitter Poudlard, pensa Hermione à haute voix.

- Nous en discuterons quand Harry se réveillera, dit Ginny. Pour le moment, le mieux que nous ayons à faire est d'avancer.

- Si tu veux continuer à t'entraîner, fais-le toute seule. Là, je suis plus d'humeur. Je monte me coucher. Hermione ? appela Ron.

La jeune sorcière regarda son compagnon et son amie. Elle n'était pas prête à se coucher. Cette histoire lui taraudait trop l'esprit. Et même si Ron parvenait à la calmer par ses nombreux câlins, pour ce soir, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur joueuse.

- Désolée Ronny, je vais veiller encore un peu. J'ai l'esprit trop agité pour dormir sereinement.

- Ca va j'ai compris. Je vous laisse.

Et Ron monta en direction de leur chambre d'un pas résigné. Quand il disparut, les jeunes sorcières se retrouvèrent seules avec les elfes et la lilitunienne.

- C'est moi ou je trouve mon frère plus … nerveux que d'habitude ?

- Tu te trompes. Il est de loin plus posé que ce que tu crois. C'est juste qu'il commence à se lasser de ne pas pouvoir agir plus pour mettre fin à cette histoire. Ton frère a envie de retrouver une existence paisible. Il commence à entrevoir les difficultés à être un soutien sérieux dans une guerre qui engagera sa famille et ses amis.

- Et il ne s'en rend compte que maintenant, se moqua Ginny. A ce niveau-là, il devrait prendre des cours avec Harry pour se montrer impassible en toute situation.

- Ah mais tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête ! s'écria vertement Hermione. Je veux qu'il reste tel qu'il est.

- Oh ! fit Ginny en riant doucement.

- Quoi oh ?

- Non rien. Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais tant que ça à votre vie intime.

Hermione rougit d'un coup. Elle prit une jolie couleur écarlate.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, objecta-t-elle doucement.

- Allez, pas de fausse pudeur avec moi, dit Ginny compatissante. Je t'envie tu sais. J'aimerais tant connaître le même épanouissement avec Harry.

Des trémolos se firent sentir dans la voix de la jeune sorcière. Hermione regarda son amie avec compréhension. Pourtant Ginny ne versa pas une larme. Elle avait toujours un regard droit et direct. Une vraie gryffondor qui faisait face. Hermione retrouva du courage dans le comportement de son amie.

- Tu as raison Ginny. Entraînons-nous encore. Et si on essayait de mettre au point un sort rigolo pour changer.

- Hermione, tu me plais beaucoup quand tu parles comme ça.

Les deux amies se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Les deux sorcières s'essayèrent pendant encore une heure à inventer des sorts avant de monter se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla comme si toute la fatigue de la veille n'avait jamais existé. A peine les yeux ouverts, son esprit se focalisa sur ce qu'il avait raté la veille au soir. Il se leva brusquement et se retourna en direction de Ginny. La jeune sorcière était éveillée depuis un certain temps. Avant même que Harry ne prononce un mot, Ginny lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

- Tout d'abord, bonjour.

Le jeune sorcier voulut répliquer, Ginny l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main en lui montrant sa baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche.

- Soit tu fais preuve de politesse et de patience, soit je te rendors. Choisis.

Même aveugle, le regard du jeune sorcier était expressif. Une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux se voyait facilement. Lueur qui n'intimida nullement Ginny.

- Tu es vraiment trop agressif de bon matin. Allez, on reprend, le sermonna la jeune sorcière, comme une maîtresse d'école. Bonjour mon amour ! Ce à quoi tu réponds … j'attends …

Le regard de Harry était toujours venimeux. Il dut pourtant abandonner la partie. Il prit sur lui et souffla par les narines.

- Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour, dit Harry d'un ton réellement pas convaincu.

- Je vais dire que j'accepte. Donc, pour te rendre ton si charmant sourire, nous avons parfaitement réussi. Hermione a réussi à inventer un sort qui révèle la nature des sorts et sortilèges. Et sur ces entrefaites, nos chers amis millénaires sont intervenus pour annoncer à Hermione et à Ron que durant un mois ils devront s'absenter de Poudlard pour plus d'apprentissage. Comme tu t'en doutes, Hermione a paniqué. Ron aussi. Dans une certaine mesure. Pour conclure, tu n'as pas loupé grand-chose.

- Non, ironisa Harry. A part la tête de Ron qui ne devait pas en mener large. Mais surtout, je n'étais pas présent pour inventer le premier sort. Je parie qu'il est insuffisant. Vous pensez de façon si petite.

Harry avait craché ces mots avec dégoût. Ginny ne s'en offusqua même pas, tant elle s'était habituée au caractère irascible de son compagnon.

- Mon chéri, mon chéri ! Tu ne changeras pas. C'est vrai que nous ne voyons pas les choses à ta grandeur.

- Ca va, suffit les sarcasmes. Et vous avez trouvé une idée au moins pour expliquer leur départ précipité ?

- Pas pour le moment. Nous ne pouvons pas tout le temps tomber malade.

- Pff ! Je ne vois pas même pas pourquoi je pose la question. J'ai compris. Il va falloir que je sorte encore un lapin de mon chapeau magique.

Ginny regarda son compagnon sans comprendre l'allusion. Harry réfléchissait déjà à ce petit inconvénient. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des coups frappés à la porte de leur chambre.

- VOUS ETES DEBOUTS LA-DEDANS ?

La voix peu agréable de Ron fit rappeler à Harry qu'il était encore tôt, et qu'ils devaient se rendre chez le jeune sorcier pour leur entraînement matinal. Harry se dégagea des draps et sauta du lit. Un peu trop vivement car il faillit atteindre le plafond. Ginny rigola. Elle prit le temps de s'étirer et de sortir du lit alors que le jeune sorcier enfilait déjà des vêtements. Sans attendre sa sorcière, il sortit de la chambre pour tomber sur Ron qui attendait toujours.

- Alors, le dragon a bien dormi ?

- Ouais, content de te revoir. La prochaine fois, pas la peine de taper comme un troll sur la porte. Oublions ça. Ginny m'a mise au courant. Vous en avez discuté ?

- On est un peu dans une impasse sur ce coup-là. Et …

- Oui je sais, il va falloir que je prenne les choses en main. J'ai une idée, mais Hermione va m'en vouloir. Bien que j'adore mon idée.

- Et quelle est ton idée, demanda la jeune sorcière en question.

- Une merveilleuse idée. Une idée qui va refaire parler du Sorcier du Dragon. Et j'espère que vous serez bons comédiens.

Hermione regarda son ami avec suspicion. Elle n'aimait pas quand Harry prenait son autre identité. Elle sentait que cette idée serait périlleuse. Ginny sortit de la chambre. Elle salua son frère et son amie. Harry appela ses elfes, Hermione en fit de même avec son elfe. Ils transplanèrent chez Harry. Ron avertit sa sœur que Harry avait trouvé, comme à son habitude, une idée qui promettait d'être dangereuse à bien des niveaux. La nouvelle ne surprit pas Ginny qui voulut retrouver son compagnon. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait déjà commencé son entraînement. Elle dut patienter durant les deux heures qui suivirent car elle savait que Harry ne lui avouerait rien avant. Quand la séance de celui-ci se termina, Hermione la précéda dans son intention.

- Harry, quel est ton plan pour nous ? demanda la jeune sorcière avec une angoisse évidente.

- Pourquoi paniques-tu comme ça ?

- Harry, réponds-moi simplement, supplia celle-ci.

- Franchement, tu devrais me faire confiance. Connais-tu les directives magiques concernant les enfants nés de parents moldus ?

- Desquelles parles-tu ? Il en existe plusieurs sortes comme la succession, le mariage arrangé entre famille, la protection de la famille moldue en cas de danger avéré, le renoncement à l'apprentissage magique de la part de l'enfant ….

Hermione s'interrompit d'un coup au milieu de son énumération. Elle fixa son ami avec effroi et stupeur.

- Non ! Non ! Tu n'envisages tout de même pas de.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Ginny et Ron ne comprenaient pas alors pourquoi Harry souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Mais si, mais si ma très chère Hermione. Nous allons monter une gentille petite embrouille qui fera enrager Voldemort et qui vous fera disparaître de Poudlard pendant un mois.

- Excuses-moi, tu nous expliques. Ginny et moi sommes perdus, intervint Ron.

- Très bien. Alors ouvrez vos oreilles. Quand des parents moldus donnent naissance à un enfant au potentiel magique, le Code de la Magie spécifie que l'enfant a un ascendant sur l'autorité naturelle des parents moldus. En gros, si un enfant sorcier décide de renier ses parents pour vivre pleinement dans le monde magique, et ce avant sa majorité, les parents oublient l'existence de leur enfant, et le Ministère peut décider de placer le dit enfant dans une famille de sorciers ou en faire un pupille du Ministère. Dans le cas qui nous intéresse, si la famille moldue de l'enfant sorcier est agressée de façon magique, il est dans la possibilité de l'enfant à demander à être auprès de ses parents pour assurer leur protection et pour empêcher que le Ministère n'agisse de façon inconsidérée. Je ne me trompe pas ma chère Hermione ?

La jeune sorcière se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Depuis quand en connais-tu un rayon en matière juridique magique ? demanda un Ron ébahi.

- Franchement, tu me poses la question. Alors que ce serait à toi de savoir ça pour sauvegarder la vie de la famille de ta dulcinée. Elle est peut-être sorcière, mais elle est une née moldue, je te rappelle. Et en plus, elle est mon amie proche, lui rappela vertement Harry.

- Mais ça ne répond pas à sa question. Et pourquoi dans ton cas, ça n'a pas fonctionné avec l'histoire des détraqueurs ?

- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Le coup des détraqueurs était un coup monté par Ombrage si je ne m'abuse. De plus, je suis certain que dans mon dos, Dumbledore a fait jouer quelques manigances à lui. Ensuite, comment sais-je tout ça ? Voyons voir, j'ai quelques amis au sein de Gringotts qui veillent sur mes investissements moldus et magiques. Et ils ont eu l'amabilité de me fournir tout un tas de renseignements précieux. Et si j'en avais eu connaissance avant, il y a bien des choses que j'aurais améliorées.

Harry avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec férocité. Une vive colère passa dans ses yeux. Il se reprit cependant.

- Donc, en cas d'attaque contre sa famille, Hermione peut demander à être absente de Poudlard pour s'occuper de sa famille et pour la protéger. Ron pourra l'accompagner en prétextant son amour indéfectible pour Hermione. Connaissant Dumbledore, il voudra faire intervenir vos parents, mais ils ne poseront pas de problèmes.

- Et comment ferons-nous pour les leçons de transplanage ? demanda Ron.

- Dans le cas présent, le sorcier voulant protéger sa famille peut demander à suivre des cours chez lui et à utiliser la magie devant ses parents. Car tu ne fais jamais de magie devant tes parents, affirma Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, le Code de la Magie l'interdit sauf en cas de danger extrême.

- Merci de me le confirmer. Et pour que cette directive magique entre en action, nous allons attaquer les parents de Hermione. Du moins vous trois. En vous faisant passer pour des mangemorts. Et moi, je sauverais la famille Granger avec Foudror. Nous aurons un timing serré, mais nous avons toute l'aide nécessaire. Et quand vous serez chez les Granger, vous pourrez utiliser comme bon vous semble la magie sans que le Ministère n'ait à intervenir. Il ne sert à rien de me remercier. Je sais, je suis assez doué dans mon domaine, attirer ou créer les ennuis.

Harry s'empêcha de rigoler. Hermione ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie. Depuis des années, elle cachait à ses parents toutes les aventures périlleuses qu'elle affrontait. Elle leur cachait tout au niveau de la guerre qui régnait dans le monde magique. Et là, Harry l'obligeait à mettre ses parents sur le devant de la scène. La jeune sorcière en était bouleversée. Harry continua sur sa lancée.

- Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, un dernier point. Quand vous découvrez quelque chose d'important sur moi, comme l'histoire du sacrifice de la mère, j'aimerais être averti immédiatement à l'avenir. Heureusement que je peux compter sur mes elfes. Donc je porte le sacrifice de ma mère dans mon sang. Je dois avouer que sur ce coup-là, Ron, tu m'as impressionné. Je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité de créer un sort résistant aux Sortilèges Impardonnables. Surtout celui de mort. Mais je me demande tout de même. Non je verrais plus tard. Bon, on rentre.

Les elfes étaient déjà prêts à ramener les jeunes gens. Harry transplana le premier. Les autres apparurent dans leur dortoir avec l'aide des elfes. Tout le monde fit une bonne toilette avant d'affronter cette nouvelle journée. Elle passa rapidement. Durant celle-ci, Harry réfléchit aux sorts qu'il voulait inventer. Le premier était bien évidemment une amélioration du sort inventé par Hermione. Il lui tardait de se retrouver au soir.

Quand le repas du soir arriva, Harry mangea assez rapidement. Il dut pourtant s'interrompre quand deux hiboux voletèrent en sa direction. Deux hiboux différents que Harry identifia. L'un venait de son banquier alors que l'autre venait de la part de Remus. Il était rare que les hiboux délivrent des messages le soir. Le jeune sorcier paya les deux hiboux qui repartirent. Harry ne déroula pas les parchemins. Un certain nombre d'élèves regardaient dans sa direction ainsi que des professeurs. Harry n'en tint pas compte, se dépêchant de terminer son repas. Ginny se montra impatiente de connaître quelles nouvelles son compagnon avait reçu. Hermione se montra indifférente. Depuis que Harry avait décidé d'impliquer les parents de la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot. Ron comprit la raison de ce silence. Il se contenait de se tenir près d'elle et de lui tenir la main pour la rassurer. Harry quitta la salle le premier, suivi de Ginny. Harry transplana directement dans son dortoir. Ginny transplana avec Elfiraes. Harry lut en premier le parchemin de Remus. Le jeune sorcier afficha un sourire victorieux.

- Parfait. Remus a remonté la filière des vampires. Ils se trouvent en Biélorussie. Remus a eu un peu de mal à les dénicher à cause des différents déplacements de Lestair. Mais il y est parvenu. Et les talents de Nymphadora aident beaucoup pour espionner de façon furtive. Maintenant il va tenter de prendre contact. La lettre date d'il y a quatre jours. C'est long.

Ginny se sentait rassurée. Cela faisait des mois que personne n'avait reçu des nouvelles du couple. Harry s'intéressait déjà à sa seconde lettre. Il rayonnait littéralement. Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans le dortoir. Ginny les informa pour la mission de Remus. Ils se sentirent soulagés par la nouvelle.

- Oui. C'est vraiment parfait, exulta Harry. A ce rythme, je serais aussi riche que le plus riche des sorciers d'Angleterre. Au moins je dois reconnaître une chose, quand les gobelins veulent faire plaisir à un client, ils y mettent le paquet.

- De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea Ron.

- D'investissements, de fonds monétaires, de gros sous. Ce que me fait penser. Ron, je suis heureux de t'apprendre que tu es le directeur d'une agence immobilière et de ventes de matériaux de constructions dans le monde moldu.

- Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Que je me sers de ton nom pour entreprendre certaines affaires. Et que ton compte à Gringotts se remplit de gallions, s'expliqua avec amusement Harry.

- Mais je n'ai pas de compte chez les gobelins. Je n'ai pas les moyens. Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ?

- Mon cher Ron, si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait à vos noms. Vous avez tous les trois des comptes à Gringotts qui se remplissent d'argent. Mais vous ne pouvez pas y toucher sans mon accord. Même si vous êtes majeurs.

La stupéfaction se lut sur les visages des amis du jeune sorcier. Hermione voulut objecter.

- Tu ne peux pas agir ainsi. Je serais majeure dans peu de temps. Donc s'il me prend le désir de consulter mon compte, tu ne peux pas t'y opposer.

- Faux, affirma posément Harry. Hermione, sais-tu pourquoi les sorciers et les gobelins sont réellement entrés en guerre par le passé ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Ils avaient plusieurs points de désaccords sur l'utilisation des baguettes par les différentes espèces magiques et sur leur fabrication. Ensuite, c'est devenu un problème politique qui a pris des proportions gigantesques. Ensuite il y a eu un accord ….

- Oui, oui, je connais la version officielle. Mais la version officieuse, tu ne la connais pas. Alors laisses-moi te l'apprendre. C'est le contrôle de l'argent. Car vois-tu, les gobelins ont une manière différente de nous de voir l'argent ou les objets de valeur. Ils suivent en pratique la politique du Ministère, mais dans les faits, c'est autre chose. Par exemple, si un sorcier décide d'ouvrir pour d'autres sorciers des comptes chez Gringotts, tant que le sorcier en question ne donne pas son accord, les autres sorciers ne peuvent pas bénéficier de l'argent ou des objets entreposés dans ces coffres. Les gobelins sont avant tout des gardiens qui veillent jalousement aux intérêts de leurs clients. La guerre entre gobelins et sorciers vient surtout du fait des sorciers. Quand deux membres d'une même famille ont eu par le passé un différent qui a mis en lumière ce côté des gobelins. Les sorciers de l'époque ont pris peur de ne pas pouvoir toucher à leur argent. Le Ministère a bien tenté de négocier, en vain. Sous la pression de sorciers influents, la guerre a éclaté. Car le Ministère voyait aussi son propre intérêt à mettre la main sur l'argent entreposé dans les coffres de Gringotts. Savez-vous que, depuis plus de deux cents ans, il y a des coffres à Gringotts qui ne sont plus revendiqués par leurs descendants actuels ? Certains sont morts, d'autres sont vivants. Mais ils ignorent leur héritage. Pourquoi ? Parce que les sorciers sont stupides. Et qu'ils ne se renseignent pas auprès des gobelins, préférant confier leur héritage aux sorciers et au chargé des successions du Ministère. Quand je vaincrais Voldemort, je pourrais disposer de son héritage.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les trois amis.

- De quoi parles-tu ? La famille Gaunt était misérable, se souvint Ginny. Ils n'avaient plus rien.

- Effectivement, ils étaient dans la déchéance du point de vue des sorciers. Du point de vue gobelin, c'est différent. Même si la famille était dégénérée à cause des mariages de consanguinité, ils disposaient encore de certaines voûtes anciennes. Mais le grand-père de Voldemort était tellement déconnecté de la réalité et si imbus de lui-même et de sa descendance qu'il ne se serait pas abaissé à négocier avec les gobelins pour réclamer une plus grande part de son héritage. Et comme Voldemort et moi sommes tous les deux de la même famille, je pourrais réclamer ses voûtes à sa mort. Ou lui à la mienne. Du moins s'il ne tue pas tout le monde. Donc j'assure mes arrières. Vous ne toucherez le contenu de vos coffres que si je meurs ou si je le décide. Profiter des latences des sorciers en matière de tant de choses est une chance pour nous. Si Voldemort avait pris le temps d'interroger les gobelins, il aurait à l'heure actuelle une sacrée fortune.

L'ébahissement des trois amis n'était pas feint. Même Ginny et Ron n'en revenaient pas. Ils apprenaient tellement de choses sur leur monde qu'ils ignoraient.

- Harry, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que ton banquier t'a révélé tout ça. Même Billy n'est pas au courant de ça.

- Ce qui est normal. Billy est un employé de la banque. L'un des rares sorciers a travaillé chez eux. Il est tenu par le secret magique bancaire des gobelins. Et il ignore encore beaucoup de choses. A l'inverse, je suis un client prestigieux qui sait communiquer avec eux en me mettant à leur niveau. Là est toute la différence. Et mon banquier m'a fait un serment.

Harry éclata de rire. Il était trop content de lui.

- Dès que Remus aura réussi sa mission, nous pourrons aussi nous mettre à la recherche d'un remède pour les loups-garous. Car ne croyez pas que je fais tout ça pour le plaisir. Je me prépare à retourner les loups-garous contre Voldemort. Pauvre Tom, il ne comprendra même pas ce qui lui arrivera quand une partie de son armée l'abandonnera.

Harry jubilait. Il était convaincu du bien-fondé de ses plans pour gagner cette guerre. Tout aussi rapidement, il revint au principal sujet de leur soirée.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Hermione, lances le sort que tu as inventé que je le voie. Ron, tu lances le même sort qu'hier soir. Au boulot.

Le ton autoritaire du jeune sorcier ne laissait place à aucune réplique. Le couple s'exécuta. Avec sa vision magique, il analysa le sort de son amie. Comme il l'avait deviné, il ne répondait que dans une certaine mesure à ce que lui désirait réellement. Il se concentra quelques secondes sur les mots qu'ils formaient pour son sort.

- Ron, relances ton sort, ordonna sèchement le jeune sorcier.

Son ami s'exécuta.

- Zeipesk !

Le sort de Harry toucha le sort de Ron. Le sort se divisa en quatre. Et des lettres apparurent au-dessus de chaque sort. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un texte identifiant expliquant chaque sort.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle un sort de révélation. Avec les liens les reliant pour inventer le sort identifié. Bon lisons un peu ça.

Harry lut rapidement. Hermione était ébahie. Elle n'avait pas imaginé cette possibilité.

- Harry, comment ?

- Comment quoi ? Que j'ai pu penser à faire inscrire la nature des sorts composants le sort lancé par Ron. Franchement tu me déçois. Pendant plus de quinze jours, on s'est entraîné à être en accord avec nous-mêmes. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es contenté d'être juste en accord avec ta magie ?

Harry fixa son amie qui se mit à rougir. Il la fusilla du regard.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous ne comprenez rien à rien. Quand on vous demande d'être en accord avec vous-mêmes, c'est aussi être en accord avec son esprit, avec sa façon d'être, avec sa façon de bouger, avec ce qu'on est réellement. Pas juste la magie.

Il regarda Ginny et Ron qui évitèrent de rencontrer son regard.

- Par les parties saintes de Merlin ! enragea Harry. Une chose si simple, et vous ne faîtes que la moitié du travail. Je me demande si vous voulez vraiment gagner cette guerre. Vous savez quoi, débrouillez-vous tous seuls. Je vais travailler dans mon coin. Une dernière chose. Vous attaquerez les parents de Hermione dans trois jours. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Harry transplana chez lui, laissant ses amis avec leur honte.

- Il se calmera rapidement, dit Ginny. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Harry a raison. Vous deviez être en accord avec vous-même. Moi, j'ai suivi les conseils d'Elfiraes car elle me l'a demandé. Mais vous, c'est quoi l'excuse ?

- J'avais compris qu'il fallait être en accord avec sa magie. Alors je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, avoua Ron.

- Un peu pareil que Ron. Et puis nous travaillons de façon si désordonnée. J'ai essayé d'aller plus loin car j'avais bien compris. Mais ça me paraissait si brouillon. Et puis tout s'est embrouillé dans mon esprit. Et puis il y a trop de changements autour de moi.

- J'ai compris. Dommage que ce genre d'excuses ne fonctionne pas sur le Harry actuel.

Les trois amis soupirèrent ensemble. Ils répétèrent tout de même le sort de leur ami sur d'autres sorts et sortilèges.


	41. 41  Désespoir d'une sorcière

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je m'excuse de mon retard mais j'ai été pris dans le tourbillon de ma vie de famille et la confection de mon forum. Mais là ça va mieux. Je pense reprendre un rythme d'écriture plus soutenu.

Donc voici enfin la suite. Chapitre où nous retrouvons nos quatre amis qui finissent par réussir leur mission. mais voilà, les dragons millénaires ont d'autres projets et obligent nos amis à prendre de nouvelles décisions. Evidemment, ça ne va pas se passer en douceur avec un Harry qui a toujours un plan de secours. Plan qui ne plaira pas du tout à Hermione. sa pauvre famille va se retrouver au coeur de la guerre secrète qui se prépare dans le monde magique. Vous voulez en savoir plus, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Réponses :

**Ronald92** : je continue de faire de mon mieux

**Maximilien** : merci de ton soutien. ce n'est pas l'enfer, c'est l'amour vache ! lol ah mon esprit est en ébullition constante

**Sissi72-me** : voilà la suite

**Matteic** : salut matteic, heureux de te connaître. ravi que cette fic te plaise

**Maha1959** : il n'est pas stressant mon Harry, juste à fond dans ce qu'il juge nécessaire pour réussir à survivre. c'est sûr qu'à la fin de leurs études, ils n'auront aucun mal à se recycler. j'avoue que le comportement des dragons est rafraîchissant dans cette histoire où l'atmosphère peut être pesante. moi je dirais qu'ils sont parfois séniles, non ? enfin, je suis content que la fic te plaise

pas beaucoup de reviews, mais c'est de ma faute je suppose. merci quand même à celles et ceux qui continuent à la lire

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

* * *

HARRY POTTER ET LE CHOIX DU SANG

41 – Désespoir d'une sorcière

Harry apparut dans son salon où il s'effondra sur son fauteuil. Il soupira fortement. Le comportement de ses amis l'agaçait vraiment par moment. A ses yeux, ils agissaient comme des enfants qui ne prenaient pas conscience des responsabilités qu'ils avaient entre les mains. Harry avait l'impression d'une nounou qui devait à chaque fois leur faire la leçon. Cet état de fait peinait le jeune sorcier et l'horripilait. Il préparait une guerre d'envergure, et il avait l'impression d'être toujours le seul à imaginer les futures conséquences des actes à venir. Il ne se berçait pourtant pas d'illusions malgré la confiance certaine qu'il montrait. Il savait que ses plans pouvaient être contrecarrés s'il ne se montrait pas prudent. Ressasser toutes ces pensées lui donnait un peu la migraine. Pourtant il était honnête avec lui-même. Il pouvait se mettre à la place de ses amis. Ils étaient certes en danger car ils étaient ses amis, mais ils n'avaient pas les mêmes responsabilités que lui. Et au moment fatidique, il serait seul pour affronter son ennemi mortel. Cette pensée était de loin la moins joyeuse. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne devait pas penser à encore à ça. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Et cette confrontation ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Il devait se focaliser sur ses projets à venir. Y songeant, il décida de rendre visite à Foudror, son dragon. Il se leva et transplana à nouveau.

Harry apparut dans la grotte de son dragon. Foudror dormait paisiblement. La respiration lente mais pesante du dragon résonnait dans la grotte. Harry contourna le corps massif du monstre noir. Il entendait des coups répétés dans un coin éloigné de la grotte. Harry s'approcha furtivement. Une nouvelle cavité venait d'apparaître dans la grotte. Elle s'y enfonçait profondément. Harry vit un feu flamboyant brûlé. Il vit différentes ombres lumineuses qui laissaient deviner des objets et une forge. Il vit aussi deux ombres qui tapaient comme des forcenés sur des bouts de métal.

- Franchement, travailler comme des gobelins, je te jure, jura l'une des ombres.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais imagines notre renommée à la fin de ce conflit. Nous serons respectés de tous, objecta l'autre ombre.

- Tout de même, Harry exagère. Nous demander une pareille armure avec plein de maléfices pour protéger son dragon. D'après Charlie, un magyar à pointes a déjà une peau très résistante.

- Mais il a aussi des points faibles comme les yeux, les pattes, les flancs. Et aussi la faiblesse au niveau du cœur. Un sort bien lancé, même au hasard, serait désastreux.

- Je comprends bien. Mais quand il apparaîtra, tout le monde sera terrifié. Même les mangemorts prendront leurs jambes à leur cou.

Les deux ombres se mirent à rire. Harry eut un sourire indulgent envers les deux ombres. Il les avait reconnus. Il toussota pour faire connaître sa présence. Les deux ombres sursautèrent.

- Harry ! s'exclamèrent surpris les deux ombres.

- Fred, Georges, alors comment avance la confection de l'armure de Foudror ?

- T'es là depuis longtemps ? l'interrogea Fred.

- Répondez en premier à ma question. Je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis que je vous ai proposé de m'aider.

Georges s'était dépêché de cacher une partie de leur travail. Les jumeaux n'aimaient pas divulguer leur travail tant il n'était pas terminé.

- Nous avançons. Nous avons dû demander quelques explications à Charlie pour en savoir plus sur ton dragon, expliqua Fred.

- Comme la taille définitive de ton dragon quand il sera mature, le poids idéal à ce moment-là, son taux d'agressivité, la longueur de sa flamme, les fonctions de son corps produisant le feu, enfin que des trucs spécifiques. Afin que l'armure ne le dérange pas trop, continua Georges.

- Je comprends. Vous prenez votre travail très au sérieux. J'espère que Foudror se montre coopératif.

- Oui. Bon il ne se laisse pas facilement approcher. Et nous avons eu quelques cheveux roussis, mais nous avons trouvé une solution en enchantant une sorte de vif d'or de notre invention. Foudror l'a avalé, et nous avons obtenu toutes les informations que nous désirions, reprit Fred.

- Vous avez introduit une sonde dans mon dragon. Voilà une idée bien moldue. Il faudra que vous me montriez vos observations. Je vous préviens, d'ici trois jours, je viendrais prendre Foudror pour une petite mission rigolote. Je vous rassure, je n'aurais pas besoin de l'armure.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et se comprirent.

- Harry, comme nous ne pouvons pas voler avec lui, tu lui mettras une armure test que nous enchanterons pour recueillir des informations. Ainsi nous pourrons mieux travailler, affirma Georges.

- Si vous le dîtes. Bon, je vous laisse. Je passais juste pour vous prévenir. Dès que l'armure sera finalement prête, vous m'appellerez pour que je jette els enchantements adéquats ou que j'en rajoute aux vôtres.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête. Harry les quitta pour se retrouver dans la grotte de son dragon. Foudror avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il fixa son sorcier. Harry lui sourit et s'approcha. Il lui caressa son museau rugueux et écaillé. Le jeune sorcier toucha l'esprit de son dragon pour le prévenir de leur prochaine sortie. Le dragon émit une sorte de ronronnent qui ressemblait davantage à un grognement. Harry sourit. Il appréciait le contact de cet esprit simple qui ne faisait que vivre au gré de ses envies. Le jeune sorcier se retira de l'esprit de son dragon. Il caressa une dernière fois le museau de son dragon avant de disparaître pour rentrer à Poudlard. Cette petite heure en dehors de l'école lui avait fait du bien.

Quand il réapparut dans le dortoir secret de Gryffondor, ses amis étaient encore debout. Il apparut au moment où Hermione déterminait la nature du sort du bouclier. Il vit que deux enchantements avaient été nécessaires pour confectionner ce sort. Il sourit en voyant les efforts louables de ses amis. Ses amis s'interrompirent en le voyant. Hermione voulut parler, Harry l'en empêcha.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses. Pour le moment, tout ce qui m'intéresse est que nous réussissions ce que les dragons nous ont demandé. Ensuite il n'y aura plus qu'à attaquer tes parents, dit froidement le jeune sorcier.

Il pria Ginny différents sorts et sortilèges qu'il révéla. Au bout d'une heure, une vingtaine de maléfices furent ainsi étudiés et répertoriés. Harry décida que l'exercice avait assez durée pour la soirée. Il monta se coucher sans saluer ses amis.

Durant les trois jours, Ron, Hermione et Ginny continuèrent à découvrir la nature des sorts et des sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient. Harry restait assis el tailleur et méditait tout le temps. Il voulait mettre au point un sort assez particulier. Ginny avait bien tenté de le faire parler, sans succès. Puis, au troisième soir, après deux bonnes heures de méditation, il se leva. Sans prononcer une parole, il jeta le sort qu'il avait créé sur Ron.

_- Par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur moi ? Il pourrait s'en prendre à ma sœur !_

- Super je t'entends parfaitement Ron, dit à haute voix Harry. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est toujours plus drôle de te prendre comme cobaye. Tu es si … basique, rigola Harry.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Ron sans comprendre.

- Je te parle du fait que tu as pensé, il y a de ça quinze secondes, que je m'en prenais toujours à toi et non à ta chère sœur.

Ron pâlit d'un coup. Harry était écroulé de rire en voyant la tête de son ami. Ginny le regardait sans comprendre. Hermione avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

- Tu … l'as … fait. Tu as … véritablement … réussi, bégaya la jeune sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Comme ça, pour demain soir, nous pourrons rester en contact sans aucun problème afin que nous soyons coordonnés, expliqua Harry.

- Vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qui se passe, s'agaça Ginny.

- Harry a réussi à mettre au point un sort qui nous permette de communiquer par télépathie. C'est comme ton emprise sur lui, à part que nous entendrons et que nous pourrons communiquer sans parler, expliqua à son tour Hermione.

- Quoi ? T'as lu dans mon esprit ? s'offusqua Ron. Tu connais pas le mot intimité.

- C'était juste un petit test. Et puis je n'ai entendu que tes pensées superficielles. Si tu veux, je peux fouiller plus profondément pour lire en toi, mais là, ce serait de la legilimancie. Et je commettrais donc un délit envers toi. Ça m'a pris tout ce temps car je ne comprenais pas quand le professeur Rogue me disait que la legilimancie n'était pas de la télépathie comme je le croyais. Et j'ai compris pourquoi. Les pensées sont superficielles, elles ne sont que la surface d'un lac. Mais si je veux rechercher en profondeur ce qu'est une personne pour la manipuler et la convaincre de m'obéir, la legilimancie permet de passer à travers ses pensées superficielles. Il me fallait donc un sort assez puissant pour que je vous le jette mais sans que cela ne s'apparente à de la legilimancie et qu'il nous serve juste à communiquer sans se faire entendre. J'ai appelé ce sort télépatem. Ce n'est pas très original, mais ça se retient facilement. Un simple sort d'annulation suffit.

Les trois amis furent étonnés par l'explication du jeune sorcier. Harry était très content de son petit effet. Le jeune homme leur expliqua ensuite comment se déroulerait le plan de bataille de la nuit prochaine. Ses amis ne bronchèrent pas.

- Je vous préviens Hermione et Ron, vous aurez intérêt à jouer parfaitement la comédie face à Dumbledore. Il faudra que vos défenses mentales soient parfaitement efficaces. Il n'y aura pas Bladeck pour vous aider, les prévint Harry.

- T'inquiètes, on assurera, pronostiqua Ron.

- Ouais ! J'y crois à peine venant de ta part, rétorqua suspicieusement son ami. Je vous conseille pourtant pour ce soir de vous endormir en mettant déjà en place vos protections, et de les garder en permanence pour la journée de demain.

Même si Ron trouva la remarque de son ami désobligeante, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder son ami. Les couples se séparèrent ainsi pour profiter de la nuit.

Le lendemain, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent pour leur entraînement. Suivant les directives de Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient veillé à s'endormir avec leurs défenses mentales. L'effort mental se lisait un peu sur leurs visages, mais le jeune couple n'avait pas d'autre choix. L'entraînement fut éprouvant. Quand ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, ils prirent à peine cinq minutes pour reposer leurs esprits. Ils devraient tenir le reste de la journée dans ces conditions. Pour une fois, Harry se montra enjoué devant tout le monde. Il agissait ainsi pour cacher l'état de ses amis. Il avait envoyé ses elfes acheter ce qu'il fallait pour confectionner des costumes de mangemort. A midi, il se rendit dans son dortoir pour suivre le travail de ses elfes. Ceux-ci avaient récupéré ce qu'il fallait et cousaient avec fébrilité les trois costumes de mangemort. Harry les aida pour la confection des masques d'argent. Il dut les laisser pour reprendre les cours. Au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoulait, Hermione commençait à légèrement à paniquer. Elle n'était plus certaine du plan de son ami. Ron dut la rassurer assez souvent. Harry trouvait la réaction de son amie assez exagérée à ses yeux. Et il le lui dit franchement comme à son habitude. Hermione finit par exploser en pleurs à la fin de leur dernier cours. Ron eut envie de frapper de son ami, mais il préféra rejoindre sa sorcière. Le voyant partir, Harry eut un sourire moqueur. Au fond de lui pourtant, il s'excusa intérieurement envers ses amis, il ne lui était pas possible d'agir autrement. Il fallait que ses amis le comprennent. Ginny vint le rejoindre. Elle avait suivi la scène de loin.

- A ce que je vois, tu ne changes pas beaucoup, lui dit Ginny.

- Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu ferais mieux de te taire. N'oublies pas que ce soir, nous sommes de sortie, répondit Harry avec verve.

- Pff ! Comme si je pouvais oublier. J'ai quand même du mal à croire que tu puisses ainsi jouer avec les sentiments de Hermione. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que depuis le retour de Voldemort, elle tente de protéger sa famille sans rien leur dire de ce qui se passe dans notre monde ?

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que sa famille ne soit en danger. Que crois-tu qu'il se passera si Voldemort monte au pouvoir ? Sa famille mourra. Mieux vaut qu'elle soit avertie au plus tôt.

- C'est à elle de décider, pas toi, rétorqua avec agacement Ginny.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles du jeu. Entre les dragons, Dumbledore avec son plan, et Voldemort, ma liberté de mouvement est restreinte. Je fais avec ce que j'ai. Et d'ailleurs Hermione le savait depuis le départ. Si elle n'est pas coupable d'assumer, je n'y peux rien. Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de marche arrière possible. Si tu tiens tant à prendre son parti, libre à toi. Mais je ne changerais pas mes plans pour ce soir. Donc je te conseille de les rejoindre.

Sur ces paroles, Harry prit la direction du parc du château. Ginny le laissa partir sans rien dire. Malgré la froideur de son sorcier, elle avait semblé percevoir un peu d'inquiétude dans les propos de celui-ci. Elle prit donc la direction de leur dortoir. Harry se dirigea vers le lac pour s'asseoir sous l'un des quelques arbres qui bordaient le lac. Il avait besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir à la suite des évènements quand Hermione et Ron ne seraient plus là. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait entrepris depuis ces derniers mois. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était assez fier de lui. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait accompli qu'une partie du chemin. Il lui restait encore tant à découvrir pour sauver son directeur et pour ensuite préparer la bataille qui s'annoncerait épique un jour prochain. Le soleil commençait déjà sa lente descente vers le coucher. Harry se leva pesamment. Ces quelques instants seuls lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Ce fut d'un air guilleret qu'il rentra au château pour retrouver ses amis qui n'avaient pas quitté leur dortoir. Il apparut devant eux.

Hermione était lovée dans les bras de Ron qui la berçait doucement. Ginny étudiait avec beaucoup de sérieux. Harry trouva le tableau touchant dans une certaine mesure. Il ne fit pourtant pas de commentaire. Il se contenta de passer pour monter en direction de sa chambre et se reposer une petite heure avant le souper. L'ambiance était une nouvelle fois tendue entre les quatre amis. Les elfes avaient fini de confectionner les costumes de mangemort. Le souper fut pour le moins tendu. Hermione ne cessait de trembler continuellement, se demandant sans cesse si tout se passerait bien. Ron continuait de la rassurer avec l'aide de Ginny. Harry était euphorique car il volerait dans peu de temps sur Foudror. Les quatre amis quittèrent la salle de Poudlard en même temps que les autres élèves. Ils firent semblant de monter se coucher pour se retrouver dans leur dortoir.

- Bon Hermione, t'as fini d'angoisser inutilement ? s'insurgea Harry. Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu auras tout le loisir de te lâcher quand tu te retrouveras face à Dumbledore. Au moins je te félicite, tu es à fond dans ton rôle.

- Oh ! Tu pourrais te montrer sympa avec elle, s'énerva Ron. Ce n'est pas ta famille qui va se faire attaquer.

- Faire semblant de se faire attaquer, rectifia Harry. Et je te remercie de me rappeler que je n'ai plus de famille. Je l'avais oublié depuis le temps. Maintenant on part. Winky vous fait transplaner, Dobby et Kreattur assurent vos arrières, je vais chercher Foudror. Mais avant toute chose, télépatem !

Harry conjura le sort sur ses amis. Désormais ils pouvaient communiquer par télépathie. Les trois amis de Harry se vêtirent de leurs déguisements alors que Harry transplanait pour rejoindre Foudror.

Hermione, Ginny et Ron apparurent à quelques kilomètres de Londres, dans un quartier un peu huppé avec des immeubles à trois ou quatre étages qui s'alignaient. Les réverbères éclairaient la rue passante. La nuit était fraîche. Nulle âme ne circulait dans la rue endormie. Les elfes mettaient en place des protections pour empêcher toute rencontre malencontreuse. Ils transplanèrent ainsi de toit en toit sur une dizaine d'immeubles. Elfiraes les aida aussi. Hermione contemplait l'immeuble moyen de trois étages qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Une vive douleur lui étreignit la poitrine. Ses parents se trouvaient au deuxième étage de leur appartement sans se douter de la présence silencieuse de leur fille. Elle qui faisait tout depuis des années pour les protéger de son monde. Et cette soirée allait changer la donne. Ron la prit dans ses bras pour la soutenir. Winky apparut près des trois amis.

- Hermione Granger, nous avons pris les dispositions nécessaires pour assurer la protection de la famille Granger ainsi que la vôtre. Hermione Granger doit se sentir rassurée.

- Merci Winky, tu es vraiment une amie, dit en reniflant Hermione.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Harry, signala Ginny.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder. On se pèle. Franchement ces costumes ne sont pas chauds, se plaignit Ron.

- Je te rappelle que ces costumes ne sont pas faits pour être agréables, lui rappela sa sœur. Ils sont conçus pour inspirer la peur.

- Pas la peine d'être rabat-joie.

Ginny préféra se taire. La détresse de Hermione se reflétait sur le comportement de son frère. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les trois amis relevèrent la tête. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes. Harry venait de leur envoyer un message télépathique. Hermione conjura alors dans le ciel la marque des Ténèbres en respirant un grand coup. Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée des Granger. Ginny fit sauter la porte. Hermione et Ron s'engouffrèrent par la porte fracassée. Les parents Granger se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ils étaient encore ensommeillés quand ils entendirent du bruit de verre brisé dans leur salon. Mr Granger abjura sa femme de rester dans leur chambre et de prévenir la police. Il se leva de son lit et s'empara de sa lampe de chevet comme pour s'en servir d'une arme. Mme Granger appelait déjà la police. Mr Granger ouvrit la porte de sa chambre le plus silencieusement du monde. Avec le bruit assourdissant qui se faisait entendre dans le salon, la descente silencieuse ne se fit pas remarquer. Le pauvre Mr Granger ne comprenait pas comment il se faisait que des cambrioleurs se soient introduits chez lui. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux et dans les tremblements de ses mains. Ses jambes tremblaient il avait du mal à mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre. Les cambrioleurs ne disaient pas un mot, se contentant de tout détruire. Alors qu'il parvenait au bas des escaliers, il vit alors les cambrioleurs qu'il jugea pour des vandales. Il se trouva nez à nez face à un masque d'argent élégamment façonné. Mais ce qui attira son regard fut la baguette que l'agresseur tenait à la main gauche. Il comprit alors que les soi-disant cambrioleurs n'étaient pas des personnes ordinaires. Il resta sans voix. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, il lâcha son arme improvisée pour remonter rapidement en direction de sa chambre. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Un rayon rouge le frappa dans le dos. Il s'effondra au pied des escaliers. Mme Granger avait suivi la scène. Elle avait fini pour oublier la mise en garde de son mari tant elle s'inquiétait. Elle recula de deux pas quand toute lumière extérieure disparut d'un coup.

Mme Granger ne comprit pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Elle sentit un grand souffle de vent s'abattre à l'intérieur de la maison comme si un avion avait atterri devant leur maison. Elle entendit un rugissement qui la fit hurler. Elle était tétanisée. Elle vit les trois sorciers vêtus de noir se retourner pour faire face à un nouveau venu. Elle ne le voyait pas clairement mais celui-ci semblait enveloppé dans une sorte de brume étrange.

- Alors, on vient embêter les gens dans leur sommeil ? interrogea le nouvel arrivant.

- Sorcier du Dragon ! Nous étions venus pour une raison précise, mais notre maître sera encore plus heureux si nous rapportons ton corps, s'écria le sorcier de droite.

- Ben voyons ! Comme si vous faisiez le poids, se moqua le Sorcier du Dragon. Ball ice !

Des pointes de glace apparurent foncèrent sur les trois sorciers qui se retrouvèrent emprisonnés dans une énorme boule de glace qui les éjecta hors de la maison. Ils se débattirent pour s'en libérer. L'un d'eux lança un sort de feu pour faire fondre la glace. Mme Granger était muette de stupeur. Elle n'avait jamais vu de magie, leur fille ne leur montrant jamais de magie. Elle ne pouvait pas cependant bouger tant elle était pétrifiée par la peur. Elle lui fallut quelques secondes pour obliger son corps à retrouver sa mobilité. Elle essayait de se convaincre que tout ce qui déroulait devant chez elle n'était pas un mauvais cauchemar. Elle entendait à peine les explosions ou les cris des sorciers qui se battaient. Elle vit son mari qui ne bougeait toujours pas au pied des escaliers. Se levant avec difficulté, elle s'accrocha à la rambarde pour descendre. Ses jambes tremblaient trop pour la transporter. Elle s'effondra sur la première marche. La pauvre femme pleura. Elle appela son mari. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Elle hurla. Il ne répondait toujours pas. Soudain le calme se fit à l'extérieur. La lumière de l'extérieur revint. Une dizaine de personnes s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement. Mme Granger continuait d'appeler son mari. Entre ses larmes, Mme Granger vit les uniformes de la police. Un policier examina le corps de Mr Granger et indiqua à ses collègues qu'il était bien vivant. Un autre policier dépassa son collègue qui appelait du secours médical. L'autre policier s'agenouilla devant Mme Granger.

- Madame, madame, êtes-vous la personne qui avait appelé pour signaler le cambriolage ? demanda le policier.

Mme Granger ne répondit pas. Elle avait juste retenu que son mari était vivant. Le policier insista dans son interrogatoire. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il se saisit de son talkie.

- J'ai besoin d'une autre assistance médicale par ici. L'une des victimes est en état de choc.

Alors que le policier finissait son commentaire, de nouvelles personnes apparurent. Ils présentèrent différents badges aux policiers présents leur indiquant qu'ils prenaient l'affaire en main. Les premiers policiers protestèrent. Les nouveaux arrivants sortirent alors leurs baguettes et jetèrent des sorts de confusion sur les policiers. Mme Granger retrouva instantanément ses esprits. L'un des sorciers réveilla Mr Granger. Un autre sorcier montait en direction de Mme Granger.

- Mme Granger, je m'appelle Edgard Oilcof, je suis de la magipolice. Nous allons nous occuper de vous et de votre mari. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Et qui nous devons contacter.

- Mon mari ?

- Votre mari se porte bien. Il a juste été stupéfixié. Il va avoir un peu le tournis, mais il se porte bien. Mais j'ai besoin que vous me disiez ce qui s'est passé.

Mr Granger se relevait aussi doucement avec l'aide d'un magipolicier. Il était interrogé de la même manière. Mme Granger voulut se lever pour le rejoindre. Le magipolicier Oilcof l'en empêcha.

- Mme Granger, je comprends le choc que vous venez de ressentir, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser rejoindre votre mari pour le moment. Il me faut votre témoignage dans un premier temps pour mener l'enquête, insista le magipolicier.

- Je veux voir mon mari. Paul ! s'écria Mme Granger.

Mr Granger se retourna pour voir sa femme qui était livide et qui pleurait. Il bouscula le magipolicier qui l'interrogeait pour rejoindre sa femme. Oilcof souffla. Mr et Mme Granger tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oilcof rejoignit son camarade, l'agent Carlie Luncastir.

- C'est un véritable champ de bataille, lui apprit Carlie. Il y a des traces de luttes, un parc pratiquement détruit, la rue est pratiquement défoncée. Qu'est-ce que t'as de ton côté ?

- Pas grand-chose. Mme Granger était en état de choc. Elle ne m'a rien dit. On va attendre cinq minutes avant de reprendre l'interrogatoire. Mais je te raconte pas le travail pour faire oublier tout ça. Je suppose que tout le voisinage est dehors. Les Oubliators vont avoir du boulot.

- Granger ? Ce nom ne te dit pas quelque chose ? Et pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres flottait-elle au-dessus de la maison ? se demandait Carlie.

- Avec toutes les attaques que nous recensons depuis le retour de l'autre fou, nous sommes débordés. Encore des malins qui ont voulu faire les intéressants.

- Je ne crois pas. Et je pense que cette attaque était préméditée.

- vous avez raison, magipolicier Luncastir. Nous allons devoir mettre la famille Granger en sécurité, intervint un nouveau personnage. Avez-vous interrogé les témoins ?

Le nouvel arrivant n'était autre qu'Alastor Maugrey qui venait d'être dépêché par Dumbledore. Même si l'ancien auror n'appartenait plus au corps des aurors depuis longtemps, sa stature était connue de tous. Et il était encore respecté au sein des forces de l'ordre de la sécurité magique. Et tout le monde savait qu'il travaillait encore plus ou moins avec le directeur de Poudlard. Sa présence n'étonna qu'à moitié les deux magipoliciers. L'auror se dirigea vers la famille Granger. Sa jambe de bois frappait fort le sol de l'appartement. Mr Granger rassurait sa femme de son mieux.

- Mme, Mr Granger, je suis Alastor Maugrey, se présenta le vieil auror.

Mme Granger sursauta en voyant l'apparence du vieil auror qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Mr Granger fut à peine plus estomaqué.

- Je viens de la part du directeur de Poudlard. Votre fille arrivera bientôt pour les démarches nécessaires. Mais j'ai absolument besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé ici.

Le couple regarda le vieil auror. Même si celui-ci n'inspirait pas la confiance, ils apprenaient tout de même que leur fille les rejoindrait bientôt. Cette simple information suffit à rassurer les pauvres parents. En bloc, ils décrivirent alors les évènements de la soirée. Les deux magipoliciers avaient rejoint le couple et l'ancien auror. Ils prenaient rapidement des notes. Alastor notait aussi frénétiquement avec une plume de phénix les propos du couple. A chaque fois les mots disparaissaient. A la fin de la déposition du couple, Alastor les remercia de leur compréhension.

- Qui étaient ces personnes ? demanda par curiosité Mr Granger qui sentait que les événements de ce soir ne seraient pas sans répercussion.

- Mr Granger, quand votre fille sera là, je suis certain que vous aurez tout le loisir d'en discuter avec elle. La seule chose que je puisse dire est que vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie. Votre fille s'est montrée très sage de rien vous dire sur notre situation actuelle.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mme Granger. Est-ce à voir avec toutes les mystérieuses disparitions qui sévissent dans le pays ou les phénomènes météorologiques incompris qui secouent notre pays ?

Le vieil auror préféra s'abstenir de répondre. Il se félicita intérieurement de ne pas répondre à toutes ces questions. De ce qu'il avait pu obtenir et envoyer au directeur, il devina facilement ce qui s'était produit cette nuit. Des mangemorts avaient tenté de s'introduire chez les Granger pour les tuer, d'où la marque de Voldemort. Mais ils ont été interrompus par l'arrivée surprise du Dragon du Sorcier. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la famille Granger avait eu beaucoup de chance dans son malheur. Le couple ne présentait aucune séquelle magique sérieuse et les dégâts étaient peu importants. Un petit tour de magie et tout serait réparé comme neuf. Mais le vieil auror restait perplexe. Pourquoi attaquer la famille Granger maintenant ? Pour obliger Potter à quitter à Poudlard ? Voldemort voulait-il en finir au plus tôt ? Le vieil auror s'interrogeait copieusement, tentant d'imaginer les mille et un plans du mage noir. Sur ordre du directeur, il resta avec la famille Granger jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur fille. Par acquis de conscience, maintenant que la pression était quelque peu retombée, il interrogea à nouveau les Granger. Pendant ce temps, dehors, la brigade des Oubliators faisait le ménage, administrant à chaque moldu un sort de confusion et montant une histoire plausible pour expliquer les dégâts.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione apparut avec Ron et se jeta dans les bras de ses parents, au bord de l'hystérie. Elle pleura en les voyants. Ron prévint Alastor de la décision qui avait été prise entre Hermione et lui. Ils logeraient ici pendant un mois, le temps d'assurer la sécurité de la famille Granger. Le vieil auror fixa le jeune sorcier sans rien dire. Il sentait qu'un élément lui échappait dans cette histoire. Il se tut pourtant. Il salua la famille Granger avant de disparaître. Ron resta sur le pas de la porte en attendant d'être présenté. Il répara rapidement ce qu'il put alors que Hermione rassurait ses parents. Ron se dirigea dans le salon et s'assit dans un coin en attendant. Il patienta une longue heure en silence. Le plan de Harry avait marché à merveille. Le jeune sorcier roux ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant dans la pénombre. Hermione finit par l'appeler. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la famille. Hermione s'essuya les yeux.

- Papa, maman, je vous présente Ron, mon … copain, dit-elle confusément.

- Ton copain ? s'exclamèrent les deux parents.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Hermione. Et je crois que vous avez eu assez d'émotions fortes pour ce soir. Je vous expliquerais tout demain. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que pendant un mois, nous allons vivre avec vous pour assurer votre sécurité. Vous dépendez de mon autorité.

- Comment ça ? demanda Mr Granger en regardant sa fille.

- Il y a certaines lois magiques qui permettent aux enfants nés de parents moldus de supplanter l'autorité naturelle des parents en cas de grave danger. Comme ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Donc, j'ai fait appel à ces lois pour être à vous. Aux yeux du Ministère, vous êtes sous mon autorité. Je peux utiliser la magie devant vous si nécessaire.

- Et ton ami ? demanda Mme Granger.

- Il est là pour me soutenir. Maman, papa, Ron et moi nous aimons passionnément. Et je sais ce que je fais. Un jour je vous expliquerais toute l'histoire. Mais pour le moment, vous devez me faire confiance. Et une autre personne ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre dès que j'aurais fait ce qu'il faut.

Hermione sortit dehors et jeta un sort sur l'immeuble à trois étages. Elle récita deux autres incantations avant de rentrer à nouveau.

- Bon voilà, j'ai désormais protégé la maison. Vous ne pourrez pas sortir d'ici pendant un mois. C'est pour votre protection et la nôtre. Winky ne devrait pas tarder. Winky !

La petite elfe apparut sur le champ, faisant sursauter les parents Granger.

- Hermione Granger, la maison est sécurisée. Bladeck a aussi ajouté sa propre protection. Désormais la maison est incartable et protégée par le sort Fidelitas. Winky a fait en sorte de l'effacer de l'esprit des moldus autour.

- Je te remercie.

Les parents Granger regardaient la créature avec de gros yeux. Hermione fit rapidement les présentations. Les parents avaient une foule de questions à poser à leur fille qui leur promit d'y répondre le lendemain. Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de ses parents. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour la famille Granger qui se retrouvait embarquée dans une aventure dont ils ignoraient les enjeux. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de croire en leur fille.


End file.
